


Beauty and the Beast

by Kabby_Bro



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, First HP fanfic, Main Character is damaged as well, Main Character is underage for a while, Severus has explosive anger, Severus is a lovable asshole, Severus is severely damaged, plot from the movies and books not following timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 70
Words: 237,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_Bro/pseuds/Kabby_Bro
Summary: A transfer student from Australia arrives at Hogwarts. The student is gorgeous with red hair and green eyes, everyone should be drooling. However, the Professors only problem with the new student is the resemblance to Lily Potter.Follow Gretel Swayze as she tries to find out why all the professors are suspicious, stop the horrid events happening in Hogwarts, find out who she really is, and all the while trying to stay away from treacherous waters as fathomless and dark as a certain professor.~Hey guys, this is my first hp fanfic. I’m open to comments about the work, I’m okay with constructive criticism and or any other comments you decide to throw my way.Gretel’s third year is mostly Teen, but I’m going to go ahead and say it’s kinda mature just to be safe lol. Her fourth year is mature and her fifth year will most definitely be explicit.I will probably be uploading chapters irregularly, but that’s just because I’m quite scatterbrained and get distracted easily. With that being said I sincerely hope you will enjoy this doc and if not, well I didn’t ask you to read it lol.





	1. Lily?

"Today we all have four exchange students among us and I would like each of you to come up once we call your name" Dumbledore said and everyone in the Great Hall broke out into whispers. "Devin Crow".

A boy with fawn hair and green eyes walked down the middle of the hall. The boy seemed resigned to be there.

"Tristin Tames" 

A girl with blonde curly hair and light blue eyes bounced down the aisle. She looked excited to be there.

"Dorin Detris"

A boy with black hair and silver eyes swaggered towards Dumbledore. The boy's hands were in his pockets and his posture relaxed.

"Gretel Swayze"

A girl with red hair and deep green eyes got up. Her eyebrows were arched, her nose was small, she had a sharp jawline, and her lips were full and plush. Her muggle jeans were skin tight, showing off her perky bubble butt, topped off with black converse. Her upper body was toned and her shirt bunched up into the valley of her breast, showing off each perfectly b-cup sized globes. The girl strut down the aisle with a determined look.

All the Professors on the other hand were in shock, she was the spitting image of Lily Evans. There was literally no difference in looks, except for maybe body structure, but nobody paid attention to that.

Lockhart ended up choking on his egg and Mcgonagall patted his back, not at all concerned, but not really wanting to be responsible for letting the idiot die because he couldn’t preform an adequate spell that cleared your throat. Snape on the other hand almost spit his drink out, but after he swallowed his drink, mouth dropped open of its own accord. Hagrid had happy tears running down his cheeks. Professor Flitwick fainted as well as Professor Sprout. Madame Hooch had paused all movement, a piece of bacon hovering indecisively in front of her mouth. Professor Mcgonagall was trembling with shock, even as she abandoned half-heartedly trying to help Lockhart.

"Nice to meet you, uh, Gretel. Welcome to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said with an outstretched hand that was slightly shaking. Gretel eyed his hand skeptically, but grabbed it anyways and muttered a curt 'sir'.

Tristin Tames bounced up and down next to Gretel, chattering on excitedly. Devin Crow rolled his eyes at the over exuberant girl. Dorin Detris looked at her with a confused expression.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, signaling for Mcgonagall to get up. She did, albeit a little shaky, but got up nevertheless with the sorting hat in tow. The Professor stopped in front of the stool, trying not to let her gaze wonder towards Gretel.

"Mr. Crow would you please come up and sit on the stool so I may sort you?" Mcgonagall said.

Devin grumbled in annoyance and sat down, just as the hat touched its head it yelled:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Tristin Tames got put into Hufflepuff and Dorin Detris was thrown into Gryffindor.

"Miss. Swayze" there was an eerie silence in the Hall as Gretel walked up to the stool. It was really a no-brainer she was going to get thrown in Gryffindor just like her look-a-like, Lily Evans.

Gretel's face was perfectly blank as the hat was placed on her head. It grumbled and then fell silent. Finally it started to talk to her;’_I can't access your thoughts, curious. This is the first time I've ever had such a problem, but I do detect two things: bravery and secrets’._

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled, making the Professors gasp in shock and the Slytherin table to stand up quickly, clapping like maniacs.

Gretel gracefully slid off the stool, face neutral, and walked purposely towards the Slytherin table. She eased onto the bench of the Slytherin table, completely aware of all the Professors staring at her. A blond headed boy slid along the bench right up next to her and threw his arm around her. The Hall grew silent, all eyes on Gretel Swayze and the boy next to her as the blonde leaned in, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. The Hall seemed to hold their breath as they watched and waited for the red-head to kill the boy beside her. Professor Snape and Dumbledore started to walk towards the two with angry looks on their faces. The Professors halted in their walk towards their target though, as Gretel turned to face the boy that had his arm around her.

"'Ello Draco" the girl said in a husky Australian accent as she messed up his hair with her hand. Draco Malfoy beamed up at Gretel and sat on his knees to be eye level with her.

"I thought you weren't coming until 5th year?" Draco asked, arm still wrapped around her tense shoulders.

"Father thought it best to come now" she replied vaguely while grabbing a fork and placing a bit of steak delicately in her mouth. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, but knew better than to question her and tucked in with a curt nod.

The Professors meanwhile were gobsmacked, this definitely was not their Lily. Who ever this was they were for sure going to find out.

~

Draco Malfoy was leading Gretel Swayze by the hand, showing her Hogwarts with enthusiasm as they walked towards the Dungeons. She took in all the sights of Hogwarts with a neutral expression, never once giving away any kind of emotion. Though she did accidentally run into someone, because of Draco's exuberant way of leading her around.

It was a solid chest that she ran into and onyx eyes that met her green ones. The man was handsome in a ruggedly, dark way. He had shoulder-length black hair with a greasy finish, obviously the effects of spending hours bent over a simmering cauldron. He had a sharp jawline that framed plush lips. A slightly hooked nose, high-cheekbones, and sharp eyebrows. He seemed to be taking in her appearance as well. She cocked her head to the side curiously, her expression still remained blank.

The girl in front of him resembled Lily in all possible ways, though now that he was up close and studied her critically he carefully picked out slight differences.

Up close her eyes weren't a bright emerald like Lily's, instead hers were a seductive, deep forest green. That particular shade against her tanned skin was more alluring than the emerald color. Her skin was tanned, unlike Lily's pale complexion, probably because she lived where there was a lot of sun. Her soft curly red hair had more definition and depth than Lily's ever had. He was slightly uneasy at the blank way she cocked her head, she may look like Lily, but she was definitely _not_ Lily.

The tall wizard in front of her cleared his throat uncomfortably and then glared at her.

"Miss Swayze next time watch where you're going" The man stated, his velvet baritone washing over her in the most erotic way, but she stayed neutral and just blinked up at him. The man cleared his throat again, to anyone else it would've sounded normal, but to an experienced person it was an awkward clearing of his throat. He was uncomfortable, maybe even nervous, how...endearing. "Here is your schedule Miss Swayze" he drawled, all awkwardness gone from his voice as he handed her a piece of parchment. "My name is Professor Snape and I am your head of house" he added cordially.

"Ah, Severus Snape. Nice to meet you" she said, her accent slightly altering her words. Severus hesitantly clasped her outstretched hand firmly, while watching her blank expression curiously. When he dropped her hand she nodded and said a curt 'goodnight Professor' before Draco led the girl away once again, hand still in hers.

She was led into the Slytherin common room. Awe was the current emotion at the forefront of her thoughts, but it never showed on her face. There was black furniture everywhere, the couches were leather and black, the tables were black with silver trimming, the fireplace was made of black slate. The walls were painted a dark green, the rugs matched the walls and contrasted greatly with the black granite tiles. The whole room was trimmed in silver, even the edges of the glass windows that revealed the Black Lake. There was a diamond chandelier on the ceiling, the ceiling itself was marble filled with silver, black, and green. There was a proud portrait of Salazar Slytherin above the fireplace and on the sides of the portrait were all the head of house Professors after Salazar Slytherin met his demise. 

She walked up to the portrait and regarded the founder carefully. The founder looked at her and smirked, tossing her a wink. She winked back, but other than that nothing else happened to her features. Draco tugged on her hand impatiently.

"C'mon Spitfire" he said, as he pulled her towards the dorms. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards unnoticeably at his use of her nickname. 

He led her up the stairs and veered off to the right, towards the girl's dormitory. He stopped abruptly and turned to face her, grabbing her schedule. His eyes scanned it quickly and then gave it back to her once he was satisfied and tugged on her hand again. He led her all the way to the end of the hall and stood in front of a door, it had two names on it.

G. Swayze 14

A. Wiener 14

Draco hesitantly put his hand on the knob, releasing her hand to use his other hand to cover his eyes as he walked in. This time Gretel couldn't help the smirk that graced her features, but when the door revealed her it was wiped clean off her face in the blink of an eye.

A girl with blonde tightly coiled hair, icy blue eyes, and white pasty skin sat on the edge of her bed with wide-eyes. Draco peaked out from his hand and sighed in relief when the surprised girl was just sitting on her bed and braiding her hair. Draco then turned to Gretel with a handsome smirk that would no doubt make girls fall at his feet once he got older.

"Goodbye Gretel, see you in the morning" he said, reaching for her hand and kissing the top of it before walking out of the room.

Gretel looked at the girl and the girl looked at her. Neither said anything as the red-head closed the door and walked towards the unoccupied bed, which was on the other side of the room. She pulled back the deep forest green curtains, the color of her eyes, and found her trunk sitting on the emerald satin sheets, several shades lighter than her curtains. Her pillows were a black satin, as well as her black cotton comforter that was traced in silver. Her four poster bed was an ebony wood.

"Your Gretel Swayze, right? The transfer from Australia?" A snobbish voice asked. She turned away from her admiration of the sheets and looked at the blonde.

"Yes" she replied her voice and features void of all emotion. She wanted to smirk when the girl shifted uncomfortably under her stare, but held back.

"Right. My name is Annie Wiener and I'm a fourth year, you must be one as well" the blonde stated.

"Nice to meet you, but no, I'm a third year" Gretel supplied as she turned back to her bed and started to organize her Hogwarts uniform.

"But the door says 14, your 14 right?" the girl asked, confused. Gretel raised an eyebrow as she turned around to look at Annie.

"Yes" she answered slowly, but she was going to be 14 in a month, so it didn't really matter if the girl thought she was 14 or not.

"Then why are you a third year?" Annie asked.

"Because I was born after the school year started" she explained slowly, as if talking to a child. Annie screwed up her face, her lips forming an 'o'.

"Well, uh, breakfast is at 8:00" Annie said and promptly pulled her curtains around her bed.

"Thanks" Gretel muttered and turned back to her earlier task, before walking to the shower to go shave.

~

Gretel woke up the next morning at 5:00 am, as usual. She put on a pair of spandex shorts, a tank top, running shoes, and tied her red locks into a ponytail. She stealthily departed from her room, tip-toed down the stairs, eased through the Portrait entrance, and clung to the shadows as she made her way outside.

She started her run around the Black Lake, which was at least 3 miles. Once she was done she noticed a high cliff that jutted out over the lake, she jogged over to it and then proceeded to climb up the rugged structure. She was sweating buckets when she reached the platform of the cliff, it was about 20 ft high. She cast a quick sound wave charm and concluded that there wasn't a rock shelf below. She walked to the edge of the platform, tugged off her tank top, kicked off her shoes, spread her arms and fell. She pulled her hands together at the last second and tucked her head between her arms, executing a flawless swan dive. From there she swam a couple laps and then swam to shore. Water cascaded down her half-naked form as she walked up the bank. She accioed her shirt, shoes, and socks. She transfigured her top into a towel and wiped the excess water from her face as she made her way back to the castle. 

Gretel snuck back into her dorm effortlessly and cast a silencing charm as she transfigured a few things into weights. Today was arm day so she did 3 sets of 12. Once she was finished she transfigured everything back into its original state and made her way to the shower, she had about an hour and a half. She quickly cleaned herself, brushed her teeth, brushed her soft curls, and dabbed some lipstick on. She made her way out of the bathroom dressed in only her lacy green cheeky underwear and a matching lacy bra.

Gretel turned to see a tired looking Annie gaping at her, to which she promptly ignored. She cast a no-smudge charm on her lips and a protection charm on her hair, so it wouldn't get messed up when she put on her clothes. Grabbing the soft black skirt that had ruffles on the end, she put it on, ending just above her knee. She really wanted to gag and burn the damn thing, she hated skirts, dresses even more.

She slipped on the white button up shirt and transfigured it to fit her size, as her shoulders were broader and thicker than most girls and not to mention it clung to her breast a little to snugly. With it now fitting her size blood flowed into her shoulders and the buttons bunched in between her breast. She then pulled on her grey sweater, tied her green tie, and shrugged on her black robes. As for shoes, she was not wearing those ugly flats, so she slid on her black converse. She grabbed her gray rucksack and prepared to leave when she noticed Annie still staring at her.

"Yes?" She questioned, her face neutral. Annie shook her head and averted her eyes. Gretel shrugged and walked out. 

She's got a couple stares on her way to the Great Hall, though granted everyone was just probably getting up now. She walked into the Great Hall to find all the Professors seated and staring at her. She just stared back emotionlessly and continued towards the Slytherin table. Sitting down she started to eat with perfect posture, growing up in a Pureblood family will do that to you.

Draco came into the Great Hall not long after she did and sat down next to her. He greeted her a 'good morning' with a kiss on the cheek, she replied in kind as well. Fighting valiantly to keep a neutral expression as she examined the metallic red lipstick on his pale white skin. 

"So are you going to join the Quidditch team?" Draco asked. Gretel opened her mouth to answer, but a laugh tried to bubble out, so she covered it with a clearing of her throat.

"Yes actually, you?" She questioned.

"Yeah, what position do you want to play?" He asked as he popped a croissant into his mouth.

"I was thinking Seeker, you?" She answered.

"Mm... I was thinking along the lines of a Beater and a Seeker" he replied.

"Well that's good, nice to have options" she mumbled the last part darkly. Draco looked from his food to glance at her, the only emotion he was showing was a dark one. He nodded his head in understanding, his father was the same way. He never had the luxury of choices, it seems Gretel and him were in the same boat. 

The rest of breakfast passed uneventful, aside from a couple inquisitive looks from some girls, lusty looks from the guys, and Annie watching her like a hawk. 

Gretel and Draco left early so he could show her the transfiguration classroom. As they were walking through the halls several people, all of which, were staring at Draco.

"What are you looking at?" He finally snapped, scaring the little first year that passed. The first year shook his head and ran off. Gretel on the other hand was fighting to keep the smirk, that wanted to consume her face off. Draco looked at her suspiciously.

"You know something don't you" he stated.

"No, I don't believe so. Ah, look, we're here. Thank you Draco" she said and hurried into to the classroom shutting the heavy wooden door. Draco's 'I'm watching you', causing his threat to be slightly muffled. She turned around to see Professor Snape, an older witch in green robes, and a plump looking witch.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow as she stepped closer to the Professors.

"Oh no, not at all dear" the plump witch said, slightly shaky.

"Well nice to meet you, though I'm sure you already know who I am, I'm Gretel Swayze" she replied with an outstretched hand. The woman slid her trembling hand into hers, her palm was clammy, she was nervous.

"I'm Professor Sprout" she answered, her voice wavered slightly as the older witch hesitantly shook her hand. The Professor dropped it rather quickly and avoided her gaze.

"You're nervous" Gretel stated and Professor Sprout's eyes widened as she looked back at her.

"I beg your pardon?" The Professor said incredulously. Gretel crossed her arms and maintained a neutral expression.

"Your palms are slightly clammy, they're also shaking, you will not meet my eyes, and your tense. You're nervous" she stated again, Professor Sprout looked at her in surprise. Gretel leaned forward in an intimidating manner and studied her face critically.

"Please tell me why I make you nervous, as a matter of fact tell me why I make all of y'all nervous. Because when I ran into Professor Snape, he was also nervous, though he did a lot better job at hiding it. Professor Dumbledore was also nervous when I shook his hand yesterday. So please tell me why I make y'all so nervous" Gretel said, eyeing Professor Sprout critically. The Professor was a shaking mess. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of a bell. "How ironic 'saved by the bell'" she added sardonically and then turned to the Professor behind the desk. "And you are?" She asked. The Professor bristled.

"Professor McGonagall, Miss Swayze" She said, sternly. Gretel raised an eyebrow at the proper Professor.

"Well nice to meet you" She stated and with that, turned around and took a seat just as the other third years started flooding the classroom. Gretel pulled out a Dark Arts book, but it was in a foreign language, the Romanian language to be exact. She was taught several different languages by her father and his best friend, which she sees a lot of.

Professor McGonagall droned on and on about the transfiguration lesson. There was twenty minutes left in class and Gretel was so absorbed in her book, that she didn't even see Professor McGonagall come up behind her.

"What are you doing Miss Swayze?" McGonagall questioned, loud enough that everyone in the class turned to watch the scene unfold.

"Reading" she stated simply, her face impassive.

"And what might that be Miss Swayze?" The Professor questioned with an annoyed tone. Gretel turned a page and looked at the Professor with a raised eyebrow.

"A book" she said, slowly as if speaking to a child. She knew it was a smart ass remark, but she's very well-known as a smart ass where she's from, so why not here. McGonagall huffed at her remark.

"Would you care to explain why you are reading instead of working on the lesson" The Professor said sternly. Gretel waved her hand in dismissal and started to read her book again.

"I already know this" she stated, promptly ignoring her class mates reaction. McGonagall's nostrils flared in indignation.

"Then please show us what you know" she said, her nose stuck out in the air. She clearly expected Gretel to fail, well she had another thing coming.

Gretel took out her wand and without looking up from her book or saying a word, she waved her wand nonchalantly, barely even swishing it. The class awed when she completed her task flawlessly in a mere second without looking at the object or saying a word, when it took a whole hour for people to even get the motions right.

McGonagall was flustered at her flawless display and flared her nostrils again with her nose in the air.

"20 points to Slytherin" She grumbled and walked back to her desk just as it was time to go to the next class.

Gretel branched off towards the DADA wing, because Draco was having his first class there and she wanted to know where the Charms classroom was. She started to speed up when she heard screaming. She ran towards the room only to stop short just before the threshold when a boy ran headlong into her. She groaned slightly and the blonde boy pulled his head back to look up at her. His silver eyes blazed with relief at seeing her.

Looking around Draco she noticed Cornish Pixies flying around and assaulting everyone. Gilderoy Lockhart cowered behind his desk. She sneered at his cowardness and pulled out her wand.

"Immobulus!" She yelled and the Cornish Pixies froze in mid-air. One was frozen in a bushy-haired girl's hair, while her friends were trying to help her get it out. Another one froze while it pulled at Lockhart's nose. Rolling her eyes, Gretel banished them nonverbally to the cage on Lockhart's desk. She walked into the room, everything fixing itself in her wake. The boy that was attached to the chandelier fell and landed on a cushion charm. She stopped in front of the Professor's desk with a raised eyebrow. Lockhart righted himself and leaned against his desk, putting on his version of a charming smile. She honestly couldn't figure out why he was the most sought after wizard, aside for Lucius Malfoy, in the wizarding world.

"Miss Swayze" he greeted, flipping his fake blonde hair. She raised an eyebrow at him, which made him squirm.

"Professor Lockhart, sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but notice your incompetence when it comes to this particular subject" she said and Lockhart swallowed.

"This is actually my best subject, a student just thought it fun to let all the little devils loose and when they did the nasty little things snapped my wand" he defended.

"Well it's a good thing I stumbled upon your classroom, we wouldn't want our favorite Professor to get brutally assaulted by these vicious creatures" she said sarcastically. Lockhart walked towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"Really? I'm your favorite Professor?" Lockhart asked, trying to sound seductive, but failing miserably, at least to her. The rest of the girls in his class were practically swooning.

"Most definitely" she replied sarcastically and even gave a sarcastic eye roll for good measure. "If you'll excuse me I'll be getting these to Hagrid" she stated and levitated the cage to float behind her. Lockhart smiled and flipped his hair.

"Well if you ever need any help from your favorite Professor, let me know" he said with a wink. "Oh and 40 points to Slytherin!" He yelled to the class as Gretel made her exit with Draco following close behind. On her way out the cage 'accidentally' bumped into Lockhart's head rather hard.

"Sorry" she called, but she really sounded like a bitch instead.

Oh well.

She vaguely heard someone say 'what a woman' and 'even though she's mean you have to admit, she's got style'.


	2. The Enigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the continuation from the last chapter. Just an FYI.

When Gretel and Draco were far enough away, she bent down to Draco's ear.

"That is the Grounds Keepers's name right?" She asked. Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes fondly at her. 

"Yes Spitfire" he answered and Gretel nodded with a satisfied smile. "Though I do wonder how you do that?" Draco wondered thoughtfully.

"Do what?" Gretel asked, looking back at him while turning a corner. "Ompf" She grumbled as she hit a solid...wall? No it was definitely a chest considering the person she ran into grunted. Unfortunately the cage filled with frozen Cornish Pixies crashed into the two, which sent them both to the floor.

Gretel sucked in a gasp when she fell on her Professor, her eyes meeting his onyx ones. Her hands were splayed on his hard chest for support as his hands hovered at her waist. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, before Gretel remembered herself and bolted upright. She accidentally sat on his, once dormant, appendage and gasped at the same time he groaned. She had no doubt that her cheeks were flaming red and so were Professor Snape's. She stood up quickly and straightened herself.

"My apologies, Professor" She said cordially and grabbed Draco's hand, walking towards their previous destination. 

"What happened?" Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowing in a cute manner.

"I accidentally elbowed our Professor in the gut" Gretel lied and luckily was a damn good liar.

Severus watched as Gretel Swayze disappeared with Draco, the cage full of Cornish Pixies trailing behind them. His pants had suddenly become slightly uncomfortable and he awkwardly adjusted himself before going to meet with Albus. He suddenly found himself dreading having Gretel in his class, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She would most definitely prove to be a distraction. 

After realizing he was standing in the middle of the hall like a fool, Severus strode quickly to Albus's office. He walked in to find the Headmaster, Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout, and Madame Pince. He stood in a corner as everyone else sat.

"Ah Severus, finally we may begin" Albus greeted. "I'm sure you're all wondering who Gretel Swayze is" he stated and got several nods in agreement. Everyone silently wondered if this girl was the reincarnation of Lily Evans or disguising as Lily Evans, maybe even if it was Lily Evans who had or pretended not to have any memory of her former acquaintances. "And I regret to inform you that Miss Swayze remains an enigma. Though I did find the last name Swayze, but this Swayze is a muggle actor and I'm sure you can tell she is from a Pureblood family. However I will continue to search for her family ties and parents, I ask of you to help me in doing so as well" Dumbledore said and then looked pointedly at Severus. "Severus I will need you to spy on Miss Swayze" Dumbledore stated as Severus rolled his eyes in a resigned manner. "Very well, meeting adjourned. I expect reports by this Friday" Dumbledore added as the Professors began to file out of his office.

~

Gretel passed her classes very much like transfiguration. The Professors doubting her abilities and then showing them that she's more advanced than a measly third year. She had DADA and was quite revolted when Lockhart payed too much attention to her for her liking, much to the envy of the other girls. She didn't really do anything in DADA besides turn a couple Gryffindors hair green.

She sat in her last class, Potions, waiting for her Professor to show up. She had a feeling that she'd actually be doing work, so came prepared and waited with good posture. The door flew open and her head instantly turned, hand skimming the elegant engravings of her wand, unconsciously anticipating an attack. She barely relaxed when the Potion Master's commanding stature came into view. He stood over at the podium and began to talk. Unlike the usual droning of her other Professors, Professor Snape made his words sound like he was caressing the very letters with his tongue. She was enraptured by his rich velvety voice that sent shivers down her usually rigid spine. She hung onto each word, listening carefully as his deep voice caressed her.

Professor Snape assigned them the Felix Felicis potion and she was excited inwardly to actual be doing something worth while. She finished in record time and was giddy, inwardly of course, at the flawless shade of blue in her cauldron. She waited patiently for her roaming Professor to examine her cauldron as she read her Dark Arts book. 

Gretel watched out of the corner of her eye as a pair of black robes halted in front of her cauldron. His black inky eyes examined it critically, he then bent down to take a delicate sniff of its aroma through his slightly hooked nose. He pulled back and turned his penetrating gaze to her, his eyes drank in her features as did hers.

"Well it seems at least one of you dunderheads has managed to brew an acceptable potion. 10 points to Slytherin and I expect a 3 page essay going into detail about this specific potion" Professor Snape said in his drawling monotone voice.

Gretel had twenty minutes left of class and pulled out 3 pieces of parchment and set to work. She was rather good at writing essays and quick at writing them as well, it also worked in her favor that she was very knowledgeable about Potions. Her wrist arched fluidly over her papers with the last few words and took the essays to Professor Snape's desk.

"Professor" she greeted cordially as she handed him her papers. She was very satisfied to see the shocked expression on his face before it was carefully wiped blank.

She went back to her seat and read her Dark Arts book as she waited for the class to end. Potions class ended a couple minutes later and she got up to make her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

As she walked into the Great Hall she caught flashes of blue in her minds eye. She shook her head, subtly, to be rid of it. She sat down at her table and was granted a detailed picture of the blue flash. They were blue eyes. They were detailed so prominently in her minds eye that it was almost like it were real. She immediately had a sinking feeling that this was just the first clue to a puzzle that needed to be solved.

Completely forgetting her dinner, absentmindedly pushing it aside, she dug into her bottomless rucksack. Her fingers brushed the fine leather of her sketchbook and grasped it, pulling it out. She also grabbed a couple of her sketching pencils and pulled them out. Her sketchbook had genuine leather as a cover and an elegantly engraved silver palate that served as her bookmark. On the back of the bookmark was a tightly coiled snake with deep green eyes and initials on the tail.

G. K. S.

It was a gift from her father's best friend that she treasured dearly. It held many sketches of his friend, as it was an outlet for her slight infatuation with him.

Grabbing her sketching pencil her wrist began to make graceful strokes across the parchment, her red hair tumbled around the book to prevent curious glances. It was then that she heard a hissing sound, her movements stilled and her ears strained. She listened, waited, anticipated, but the Great Hall was too loud. Quickly, she packed her things in her rucksack and left the Great Hall, fully aware of all the Professors looking at her, well minus one.

She walked slowly and carefully, turning on her super hearing as well as her heightened sense of smell. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She heard the sound of ripples and that hiss. She also smelt blood, whatever this was, it was dangerous.

She practically ran to the sounds and smell, careful not draw unwanted attention. She halted abruptly when her foot caused a ripple in the water she almost stepped in. Curiously, she walked towards the ever accumulating water and stopped at the sight before her.

Mrs. Norris was hung by her tail completely stiff, it was then she noticed someone was there as well or rather someones. She immediately put on a blank expression and turned with penetrating eyes. It was none other than the Golden Trio. They looked at her with wide eyes and fearful expressions. She ignored them and walked closer to the frozen cat, upon further inspection it seemed it's been petrified. Grazing her bottom lip with her pinkie fingernail, she stepped back a few feet to look up.

'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware'

It was written in blood.

Harry Potter slowly inched towards the cat to look at it as well, the clamor of students coming down both halls made the boy jump. Which made him bump into Gretel, who looked down at him impassively as he jumped away from her.

The crowds of students stopped abruptly, very much like she had at the sight before them. A couple students gasped as well as the Professors. 

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware?" Draco questioned and then looked at Hermione Granger. "You'll be next mudbloods" he sneered. Gretel turned to him, giving the boy a scathing glare. As much as the Pureblood supremacy was drilled into her brain, she condemned racial slurs.

"Yo-you've killed her!" Filch cried as he walked towards Harry Potter and grabbed the front of his robes. "I'll kill ya! I'll kill ya!" He repeated hysterically.

"Argus!" Dumbledore chastised as he walked through the crowd. Filch looked over at the Headmaster with a forlorn look. "Everyone back to their dorms" he said. 

Gretel discreetly walked back the way she came, but was met with black. She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew who it was and she didn't particularly want to see him after what happened this morning. She also didn't want to have to think about the feelings he envoked whenever he was around. In truth it's ridiculous, he's her Professor, older, and has only met him once and known him less than twenty four hours. So why is it that he intrigued her?

"Everyone except... you four" Dumbledore continued and everyone except the Golden Trio and Gretel left.

Gretel sighed resignedly and looked up. She was met with those same black depths from this morning. She backed away from him with an impassive expression.

"He's killed her, I want justice!" Filch accused, pointing a dirty finger at Harry Potter. Gretel scoffed, but her expression remained blank.

"If you would take the time to actually look at Mrs. Norris, then you would know she's been petrified. Which is easily curable with a specific potion involving the Mandrakes that have just been potted" Gretel said matter-of-factly.

"But this boy is responsible!" Filch exclaimed, making Gretel roll her eyes. Snape walked from behind her and stopped next to Dumbledore.

"Perhaps, Headmaster, Potter and his friends were in the wrong place at the wrong time" he said with a sympathetic look that immediately turned intimidating. "However, I do not recall seeing Potter at dinner" he added as he swaggered closer to the frightened trio.

"Oh that is my fault Severus, me and Harry were answering my fan mail" he said, pridefully with a foul smile. Professor Snape sneered and walked back behind Gretel. 

She was thoroughly uncomfortable with him behind her and moved off to the side. She looked to the right and noticed a trail of spiders leading out one of the windows. She turned more fully to the insects, a contemplative expression donning her face. She's read about this sort of behavior before, but couldn't think of the book she read it from.

"Miss Swayze is correct, Mrs. Norris has been petrified. As well as the Mandrakes have been potted" Dumbledore confirmed, looking over at Gretel skeptically. "You kids may go now" he said softly.

Gretel turned on her heel, brushing by Professor Snape, and making her way to the dungeons. She got about half way down the stairs before going right instead of left, heading to the library. She snuck in and started to look through all the books. That one book that she had scanned years ago said something about 'spiders flee before it'. She was scanning a rather large book, when her stomach growled. She realized then that she didn't eat dinner. She groaned in frustration as she got up, hexing herself for not eating.

Severus Snape was walking the corridors on his patrol. He was just retiring to the dungeons when something caught his eye, it was a shadow. Curious, Severus snuck up behind the shadow and followed it. It was heading towards the dungeons, so before it could get anywhere he slammed it into the wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He said threateningly. It was too dark to make out the person's features, so he cast a lumos spell. He gasped in shock as he was met with deep forest green eyes, pupils blown unnaturally wide, and red hair. 

He was acutely aware of where he was touching her, his right hand held his wand and the left hand was clasped tightly around her bicep, that even with her robes on he could feel the warmth coming off her. She cringed away from the light and covered her eyes, groaning. He lowered his wand slightly away from her eyes as she let her eyes adjust to the change in lighting.

"Miss. Swayze. Please tell me why you are wandering the halls. Alone." He drawled, still holding onto the girl's bicep.

"I was coming from the library, I just noticed what time it was" she said her face, as always, impassive. He looked at her skeptically when her stomach growled. A slight, rather attractive, blush started to creep up her cheeks whilst still holding his gaze. 

"Come with me Miss. Swayze" he sneered and turned on his heel, snuffing out the light on his wand. 

Now was his chance to get answers, Dumbledore told him to spy on her and what better way to get answers than to invite her for dinner? If he could get answers now, he could spend as much time as far away as possible from her. Though the girl intrigued him, he admits this to himself at least. One thing that irked him was the way her eyes looked when he shined the light on her. They were unnaturally wide and then in an instant turned to slits, right before she covered her eyes. He probably blinded her temporarily with the sudden change in light. It was also unnerving the way she acted, she didn't show any emotions really aside from annoyance or disgust.

He reached his classroom and held the door open for Swayze to slide in. He indicated a chair for her to sit in and sat in front of her behind his desk. He ordered dinner from a house elf and a second later it appeared in front of him and Swayze. He didn't see any emotion register on her face, but saw surprise in her eyes. 

He sat there with his hands clasped in front of him, studying her as she ate, making the simple task of eating look nothing less than graceful.

"Do you mind telling me what you were doing in the library" he began, before he tucked into his dinner.

"Researching" she replied vaguely. Severus contemplated the girl in front of him for a moment, one long, slender finger tapping against his pouty bottom lip. Swayze's eyes darted to his movements and then back to her food, the perfect picture of innocence and calm. Curious. He was intrigued by her uneasiness, but immediately put a damper on his curiosity to follow Dumbledore's instructions.

"Peculiar name, Swayze is, its not very common" he stated thoughtfully, while maintaining a neutral expression.

"No" the girl agreed.

"Yes, not common at all, probably not even known" he stated nonchalantly, knowing just the thing to push Purebloods into spewing more than intended when insulting their family name, after all his best friend is a Pureblood.

Swayze looked up at him sharply an insulted look passed across her face, but was gone as quickly as it came.

"I'll have you know the Swayze name is a noble family bloodline and traced back to one of the greatest wizards that's ever lived. It is a famous name that is well-known all throughout Australia and had my father heard you, you certainly wouldn't be breathing" she informed coolly, with crossed arms and a defiant stare. Severus, though however minuscule, caught a slight detail that needed investigating.

"Father? What about your mother?" He questioned, splaying his hands on his desk and leaning forward in an intimidating manner. He studied the young lady for any kinks in her armor, but her face remained carefully blank.

"My mother was a whore that died a couple years after I was born" she stated, as if it was the most normal thing to say in passing conversation. She then stood up and looked at him with approval. "Thank you for dinner" she said politely, then turned and walked briskly out of his classroom.

Once she was gone Severus allowed his jaw to open slightly in surprise at the way she so blatantly brushed that fact about her mom off. It's quite obvious she's regurgitating the words her father's told her. 

Well, at least he has something.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Tryouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t really like Hermione nor do I like Emma Watson, but I don’t bash her because I respect the fact that other readers like her. I don’t like Ron either nor do I like Lily Evans, but as I said before I don’t bash them, I’m just not overly fond of them lol.

Friday came for Gretel quite quickly and now she stood off to the side with a broom in hand. The Quidditch Pitch was full of Slytherins who wanted to tryout for the Quidditch team and of course Draco stood by her side.

She was able to finish her drawing of those mysterious blue eyes and now all that was left were the remaining features. Draco also talked incessantly about a 'Know-it-all' named Hermione Granger. It would've been cute, but he talked about the blasted girl so much it was really just annoying.

"Swayze! Malfoy!" The Slytherin captain yelled. Both her and Draco jogged over to Flint, who had a rather nasty looking smirk on his face. If he was trying to be charming it wasn't working. "Swayze, Seeker. Malfoy, Beater. Now get out there and show me you can destroy those Gryffindors!" He yelled.

Gretel and Draco promptly mounted their brooms and flew off. Draco instantly went into action and as soon as the snitch was released Gretel chased after it. The both of them were a good team, very good at communicating non-verbally and just natural talent. Gretel slowed down, sensing the snitch was coming up behind her and before it could fully pass her by, her hand shot outwards, snatching the snitch on reflexes alone. Everyone stopped to look at the girl in awe. Gretel was so absorbed in looking at the snitch that she didn't notice a bludger coming straight towards her.

"Gretel!" Draco yelled and flew in front of her with lightening speed, hitting the bludger perfectly. 

Gretel finally looked up to see the bludger soaring away from her and Draco gracing her with a mild glare. His expression screamed of 'watch what your doing'. Gretel shrugged in answer.

"Thanks" she stated. Draco just rolled his eyes at her nonchalance.

"Swayze! Malfoy!" Flint summoned.

Gretel and Draco glided down to the captain and approached him slowly.

"Sir" the red head and blonde said in unison. Both turned to each other playfully glaring at the other.

"That was some wicked stuff you pulled out there and I want you to know the both of you are on the team" he stated and Draco smirked, a smirk that was filled with arrogance and completely belied his earlier nervousness.

"Naturally" Gretel said imperiously, eliciting an approving smirk from Flint.

"Yeah, now go to the Great Hall, so we can rub those pussy cats' noses in the dirt" he dismissed with malice. Draco and Gretel nodded as he walked off. "Oi! The Seeker and last Beater position is taken!" Flint informed causing a multitude of groans and curses.

Draco all but skipped to the Great Hall. By now news had gotten round that Draco was the new Beater and Gretel was the new Seeker. When the Slytherins would pass by the two they would high-five the new Quidditch players. Gretel would nod politely and Draco would high-five them with his ever-present swagger and charm. Though other houses would just glare at them and would not look away until they'd literally turned a damn corner.

When they both sat at the Slytherin table the majority of the Slytherins migrated to where they sat and fawned over the two. Draco wrapped an arm around Gretel's tense shoulders and glared at any guy who tried to charm her, but he soaked up the attention from all the girls. 

Eventually a tall athletic boy sat next to her, she felt the weight of the person on the bench. She looked over to see dark brown styled hair and murky green eyes. He was very handsome. She definitely was not ignorant to good looks, but she was immune to its charms. Rather judging the person by personality then looks.

"Hey, I'm Tarence Nott" he greeted with an outstretched hand. She reached forward and grabbed his strong hand. She opened her mouth to introduce herself, but he cut her off. "Wait, don't tell me" he said and then made a show of thinking long and hard, his face lighting up with feigned realization. "Gretel Swayze?" He asked with a smirk. She was amused, but didn't show it instead she raised an eyebrow. 

"You are correct" she replied. He then slipped his hand out of hers and clasped his hands together as he leaned forward.

"So, sixth year by any chance?" He asked with an unsure furrow of his brow, that was rather cute. She wanted to smile at him, but restrained herself.

"No I'm a third year actually, but will be turning 14 in a month" she informed. He looked surprised.

"Really?! Gosh, you don't look like a third year" he said.

"Well I hope not" she said and he smiled at her, it was a 100-watt smile that would knock any less of a girl off her feet.

"You certainly have nothing to worry about" he reassured her. "So, I saw you out there in tryouts" he started.

"Wow, a stalker already?" She joked though her face remained impassive, but her eyes twinkled. Tarence gave her a sly grin his murky green eyes glittering with mischief.

"Hard not to" he replied, suggestively, then sighed dramatically. "But if you must know I was only watching because I'm the co-captain" he informed.

"Ah" she said in acknowledgement. "What position?" She asked.

"Keeper" he replied. His eyebrows furrowed again in that cute unsure way. "You said your birthday was in a month?" He questioned.

"Yes" she replied slowly.

"What day?" he asked.

"The 13th" she answered and then added, "Why?" Tarence gave her a lazy smirk.

"No reason, gotta go. See ya around" he said and then disappeared with a flirtatious wink. Gretel just raised an eyebrow at his abrupt leave, but ended up catching her Potion Master's captivating eyes. Deep forest green orbs held onyx ones for a moment, before Gretel looked away to something Draco was telling her.

~

Severus Snape walked hurriedly to Dumbledore's office, once again running late as he had to deal with two dunderheads trying eat each other's faces in the halls. He honestly thought half the girls face was gone and felt mildly sympathetic since the girl looked remarkably uncomfortable. It was very repulsive walking into that and he had seen a number of other kids running away, like their life depended on it, from that general direction.

He walked into the Headmaster's office and was greeted by Minerva, Pomona, Pince, Flitwick, and Albus. He nodded cordially to them in return.

"Now that everyone is here, we shall begin. Minerva, what have you observed" Dumbledore started. Minerva took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Only that she seems far too advanced for the classes she's taking. Her first day here she was reading a book and wasn't even paying attention in class, but when I asked her to do at least the wand movements for the last twenty minutes of class, she completed it flawlessly. And that's how every class with her has been, she doesn't pay attention at all, but yet manages to perfect whatever I instruct perfectly her first try. She seems to already know the material Albus" Minerva said, slightly nervous at the amount of power the girl displays alone.

"Hm" Dumbledore said thoughtfully, then turned his head to the plump Professor. "Pomona?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry Albus, all I can conclude is that it seems Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Swayze spend a lot of time together" Pomona said, eyes downcast in shame.

"It's quite alright Pomona. Pince?" He asked.

"Well Albus she seemed to have spent quite a lot of hours in the library after the events of the first day. She's been checking out a lot of Magical Creatures books and Potions books. Mainly on the behavior of spiders and some Mythical creatures. The Potions books have been mainly about the Mandrake potion. I have noticed though that she carries a book around with her, it's in another language, but I'm currently in the middle of deciphering that language" Pince informed.

"Mm" Albus hummed in response. "Severus?"

"Well she's very attentive in my class and able to execute an...acceptable potion. She's just been recruited as the new Seeker for Slytherin. She was drawing quite a lot during her free time. She didn't tell me the name of her father, but she did say her last name is the most famous and well-known name in Australia. She also did say, and I quote, 'my mother was a whore who died a couple years after I was born'. As far as I know she doesn't remember her mother or has an intense dislike for her. She was also drawing in the Great Hall and naturally I put a transparency charm on her bag when I caught her with it this morning. It's a drawing of blue eyes. There was also something disconcerting about her handwriting. It's neat and precise, but something seems familiar about it" Severus said. Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at the dark haired wizard before him and crooked his fingers.

"Bring them" Dumbledore said knowingly. Severus walked up to the Headmaster's desk and produced Gretel's already graded essays. The old wizard grabbed them and scanned it over, briefly congratulating Gretel on her E. Severus never gave more than an E and even that was rare.

He looked her handwriting over carefully and inhaled sharply, Severus was right it _is_ familiar. He had to be sure though.

"Meeting adjourned, I expect results two weeks from now, same day" he said clearly dismissing the Professors. The Professors got up slowly, confused by Dumbledore's blunt dismissal. 

Severus eyed the Headmaster suspiciously before leaving, there was obviously something he wasn't telling them. That much was clear, but what?

~

Owls were swooping in for today's post. A big Eagle-Owl flew towards Draco and Gretel. It dropped two letters and perched itself on Gretel's shoulder. Draco sifted through the letters as Gretel pet the bird affectionately.

"This one's for you" Draco said as he handed her the letter. He looked contemplatively at the Owl that was cuddled close to Gretel's neck. "Why does my father's Owl like you more than me?" Draco asked. She shrugged as she fed the Owl a piece of bacon.

"Maybe I'm just better lookin'" she jested lightly with a slight upturn of her lips, only noticeable to Draco. Draco smirked the Malfoy smirk, all arrogance.

"Oh Gretel, Malfoy's will always be 'better lookin' than anyone else" Draco said arrogantly. Gretel snorted and rolled her eyes fondly as she tore open her letter.

_Dear Kalina,  
_

_I would like to congratulate you on making it into Slytherin, I honestly expected nothing better, and for making the Quidditch team. You are a very wonderful Seeker, or so Draco has gushed.  
_

_Your Father is not able to write to you, he is currently on business with your Step-Mother, Cheryl.  
_

_Now, I will be coming to Hogwarts for your's and Draco's Quidditch game against Gryffindor, as well as to see a long time friend of mine. Severus Snape. I'm sure you know him as one of your most brooding Professors.  
_

_I expect a letter immediately, informing me on how your first month at Hogwarts has been and how well your doing academically. I'm sure from what Draco has told me you're doing quite well.  
_

_It is now I must bid you farewell my little flower, Kalina.  
_

_Yours Truly,  
_

_L. A. M.  
_

_P. S. There may or may not be a surprise for you in your dorm_.

If Gretel wasn't trained in occlumency she most definitely would've let out a lovesick sigh. It's not that she loved him, she just fancied him. It didn't help either that he had his own pet name for her. Such as: My Little Flower, My Kalina, or Kalina. Granted it was kinda silly considering her middle name was Kalina, but it didn't mean he had to put a form of possession over that little pet name. Though she grudgingly admitted to herself that she quite liked him claiming her as his.

As sadistic as it was since he was married, has a son, and could quite literally be her father (at a very young age, mind you), but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

She could feel someone watching her and on impulse turned, focusing intently on the culprit's black eyes. Professor Snape stared back at her, just as intensely as she was. She was becoming increasingly aware that every time Snape looked at her, it prompted a weird feeling to creep through her body. It started to become addictive, hence the fact she started to avoid him after her first week here. However, in class she could hardly take her eyes off him, it didn't help either that his voice was pure sex. There was this unmistakeable pull every time she was in his presence and she didn't like it one bit.

"Gretel?" Draco asked shaking her shoulder lightly, making her break eye contact with Professor Snape.

"Hm?" She questioned, turning to Draco with an impassive expression.

"You ready for the Quidditch game next week?" He asked casually as he shoveled some meat into his mouth. Gretel grimaced.

"Manners" She chastised and Draco obediently slowed his intake of food. "And yes, of course" she answered arrogantly. Draco smirked.

"We're gonna crush those pathetic excuses for wizards" he stated, then added "oh, by the way we have practice tomorrow at 8 o' clock"

Gretel nodded in agreement, slightly peeved that she'd have to give up her weekend of research.

~

Gretel and Draco walked side-by-side with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Apparently in Draco's letter, Lucius was so proud he made the team, he decided to give the whole Slytherin team Nimbus 2001's. Gretel on the other hand was the only one who didn't have one, instead she had the Firebolt. The Firebolt wouldn't be out till another year, but her father owned the racing broom companies and was awarded first pick, free of charge. Though even if the Firebolts weren't out yet, they were definitely going to be very hard to come by, only the wealthiest families in Britain could afford it.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Oliver Wood asked as the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked up to them.

"We have permission from Professor Snape to go to the pitch today" Flint said with a smirk as he handed Wood the written notation.

"I Professor Severus Snape, give permission for the Slytherin Quidditch team to train their new Seeker and Beater" Wood read aloud for his team and sighed. "You got a new Seeker and Beater?" He asked and as if on cue, Gretel and Draco stepped forward. Draco had a smug smirk on his face while Gretel leaned her elbow on his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Malfoy?" Harry Potter questioned.

"That's right and that's not all that's new this year" Draco boasted and showed off the new brooms. Weasel's eyes widened.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's, where'd you get those?" He asked in his annoying squeaky voice.

"A gift from Draco's father" Gretel replied smugly.

"See unlike you, my father can afford the best of the best" Draco said with a smirk. The little Worm next to the Weasel stuck her nose in the air.

"Well at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent" she said in a very annoying high-class voice. Professor Snape's right, she really is a Know-It-All.

"And what would you know about talent?" Gretel questioned sardonically.

"Yeah, what would a filthy little mudblood like you know?" Draco said with a sneer. Gretel on the other hand barely stopped herself from smacking him in front of everybody.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy" Weasel said and pulled his broken wand out that was held together by spellotape. Gretel scoffed. "What you wanna be first?" The kid asked and she raised an amused eyebrow.

"I dare you" she challenged and watched with satisfaction when his face grew as red as his hair.

"Eat slugs!" He yelled at her, but the spell back fired just like she knew it was going to. Harry Potter ran to his friend who started to vomit slugs. Everyone on the Slytherin Quidditch team laughed at the Weasel as the 'Golden Trio' walked away with Weasel still vomiting slugs.

~~~~~~~


	4. ”Lift Your Shirt”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Malfoy is a wild card guys, don’t get too comfortable with him!

It was time for the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch match. All the fans cheering for their respective houses as the teams flew into position.

Lucius Malfoy watched as the Quidditch game began. Gryffindor was starting to gain points and Gretel was currently looking for the snitch. He knew when the exact moment she saw the golden globe, her eyes narrowed and a slight smirk appeared on her thick lips.

She chased after it. She was skilled as was visible in her ease and grace. She was right behind it when two Gryffindors showed up on either side of her. The both of them knocked into her repeatedly as she kept a steady hand on her broom. Harry Potter was starting to catch on about the whereabouts of the snitch. The two other Gryffindors were bumping into her a final time when she pulled up at the last second. The two idiots knocked heads and fell to the ground unconscious. While Gretel pulled up a bludger hit her in the stomach, sending her towards the crowd Lucius sat in.

He dropped his cane as it seemed like she was coming towards him. She collided right into his chest, his hands instinctively going to her waist. Gretel groaned as she pulled back to look at him.

"Lucius" she greeted with a slight upturn of her mouth. Lucius smirked.

"Hello Gretel" he returned and helped her up. He lifted her off his lap and set her down gently, not fully taking his hands off her waist. He loved the lovely little blush that graced her cheeks when she looked down to where his hands rested.

"Thank you" She said.

"Can you stand?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Yes of course" she assured and he reluctantly let her go. She started to walk towards the edge of the stands and he followed her, accioing his cane. She jumped onto the edge and crouched down, like a cat would stalking its prey.

"Gretel!" He hissed slightly alarmed as he grabbed her elbow. She ignored him as her eyes scanned the Quidditch pitch. She spotted the flash of gold coming towards her, Harry Potter following close behind.

"I'm good Lucius I'm just gonna get my broom" she assured, clearly wanting him to let her go and he did, albeit reluctantly. 

Just as he let go, he surged forward again, missing the girl by a hair. Gretel had jumped out faster than you could blink and landed with a feline grace on her broom. She was crouched down on her broom as the snitch came within reach. With lightning quick reflexes her hand snatched out and retracted back again, a movement you wouldn't have seen unless you were watching closely and mostly everyone was.

"SLYTHERIN'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" The announcer yelled.

Harry Potter on the other hand was so close, he couldn't stop himself in time to pull up. Gretel's eyes widened as she saw him about to hit her. She pulled up as hard as she could, throwing an arm out to balance herself as she was still in her crouched position. Not a moment later Potter passed the area Gretel had been, but as he passed his forearm hit the end of her broom.

Gretel yelped I’m surprise as she was flung from her broom. She started to fall, but a large hand around her forearm halted her movements. The hand around her arm clamped down harder as it pulled her up and over the edge of the stands. Her shaky legs landed on a firm surface as another hand came to rest on her waist to steady her. She looked up to see who her savior was and was met with the angry eyes of Lucius Malfoy, his nostrils flared and his lips set in a thin line.

"I caught the snitch" she stated, showing it to him, hoping that would justify her actions to him. Lucius glared at her and spun on his heel.

"Come" he ordered and she reluctantly followed.

The blonde intimidating man led her into the castle and down several different halls, finally pulling her into a small alcove hidden from view. It was dark, but easy to see Lucius's angry silver eyes. He was just so hot that she couldn't help but blush just a little, hoping to who ever would listen that he wouldn't notice.

"Kalina" he said softly, some of his anger dissipating as she lowered her eyes. He mistakenly thought it shame or guilt, but was really embarrassment. She bit her lip and slowly looked into his silvery eyes. His eyes seemed to be searching hers, they looked slightly frantic, but she could be imagining it. This was Lucius Malfoy after all.

The man in front of her sighed and unexpectedly wrapped her up in a tight hug. She couldn't believe it, this man was hugging her and she relished the moment. Sliding her hands up the hard planes of his back, feeling his long blonde hair tickle her fingertips, and the rumble of his chest as he spoke.

"You do anything like that again, I'll kill you myself" he said, though there was no heat or malice, just relief. She tried to laugh, but a hot irony liquid bubbled up her throat. Her eyes were wide as she pulled away and walked a little further away from him as she bent over, holding her stomach. "What's wrong?" He asked sincerely, as he pulled her long red hair back, as if on cue she retched up blood. 

Lucius inhaled sharply and looked toward the slight movement in the darkness. He squinted his eyes and noticed a disillusionment charm.

"Severus!" He called knowing exactly who it was as his hand ran comforting circles on Gretel's back. The black haired man all but sprinted to the girl's side and scooped her up in his capable arms.

"What did you do to her?!" His friend accused, which earned the black clad man a glare.

"Nothing" Lucius denied calmly and rolled his eyes when his friend only sneered at him.

Gretel was partly aware of strong arms holding her and despite what happened earlier before feeling the pair arms wind around her, she felt safe. For the first time since she was born, she felt safe. The spicy aroma mixed with wood smoke, parchment, and rain. She knows that this scent meant whoever was holding her was dangerous, but she somehow knew she was safe and promptly passed out. Feeling certainty settle in her as she snuggled closer to the man holding her that she would not be harmed.

Gretel was lowered onto something soft, but was instantly on edge when the arms around her retreated. She tried to sit up and open her eyes, but strong insistent hands pushed her back to lean against something.

Her eyes felt heavy and she was slightly light-headed. She tried to open her eyes, but a painful headache started making its way behind her eyes. She groaned and put her head in her hands, but that seemed to make it worse.

She needed to get up, she could be in danger and she would be dead if she fell back asleep. Carefully, she swung her legs over the soft surface of a bed. Her stomach felt like it was inside out and she almost vomited just from the awkward feel of it. 

Gretel stood up slowly, stumbling lightly as she tried to regain her balance. She could hear muffled voices and urgently cast a glance around the room. There, her wand lay on the nightstand that she was leaning against. She reached for it with shaky hands, her vision swimming as another headache made itself known. Finally she grasped her wand and held on for dear life as she stumbled towards the doorway. She walked out, wand raised and eyes halfway open to ward off the excessive amount of light.

The voices grew louder as she walked farther down the hall. She stopped abruptly at the scene before her. Severus Snape was laid back in a leather armchair wearing a white button up shirt that was only buttoned halfway, revealing a light dusting of black hair. His shirt was tucked into his black slacks, a black leather belt holding them onto his slim waist. His black sock-clad feet were propped up on a dark wooden coffee table.

Lucius Malloy sat opposite of him, his white button up only buttoned up halfway as well. Though he was wearing grey slacks and had his legs crossed, his glass of bourbon resting on his knee. He also didn't have his shoes on, instead he was wearing grey socks.

The both of them however had their sleeves rolled up to their elbows, revealing the slightly faded Dark mark.

She turned back to Professor Snape and watched him curiously. There was something about him that seemed to lure her in and she kind of liked watching him in such a relaxed state, even though his face remained blank, his eyes and body language showed his calm.

A pink hue creeped up her cheeks when Severus Snape abruptly halted his conversation and turned to glare at her. She was embarrassed that he caught her staring, but willed her expression to remain impassive and glared right back.

"Gretel" Lucius said and she reluctantly turned her gaze away from Professor Snape's intriguing black eyes. "You shouldn't be standing" the gray eyed wizard said as he strode toward her. She didn't bother to protest when he grabbed her elbow firmly and wrapped an arm around her waist as he escorted her to where he had been sitting. He sat her down gently and immediately she felt a sudden wave of heat.

Belatedly realizing she was still in her Quidditch uniform she stripped off her outer sweater and looked into the silvery eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Do you have anything that I can wear temporarily? It's absolutely stifling" she said, doing her utmost best in sounding like a polite Pureblood snob, which isn't an easy feat for her. Lucius smirked and turned his attention to Snape.

"Severus?" He asked. Professor Snape sighed dramatically as he rolled his eyes and got up. He bent down and put his tumbler of firewhiskey on the table and disappeared into another room. He appeared a few seconds later and tossed a black long sleeve and black boxers at her.

"Here" he grumbled, before he sat back down in his armchair. His posture was tense instead of relaxed when she came in as he stared at her intimidatingly.

"Go change" Lucius said, once again drawing her attention away from Snape as he grabbed her waist and hoisted her off the couch. "The bathroom is in the room you came from" he informed as he led her halfway down the hall, only letting go of her at her insistence.

"I'll be fine" she said, patting his hands reassuringly. When he finally let go she ventured into the room she had come from. Her vision was still slightly unfocused, but her stomach finally felt like it wasn't inside out. She noted a room off to the right and made her way towards it. Thankfully it was the bathroom and she rushed in. Discarding all her clothes but undergarments, she gasped when she saw the bludger sized bruised covering the span of her abs. She gently reached down to touch it, but quickly dismissed that idea when the smallest of grazes caused her to wince. 

Grabbing the soft cotton long sleeve, she pulled it over her head and was immediately enveloped by that same intoxicating scent from before when she was in someone's arms. She bunched up the fabric of the front of her shirt and pressed it to her nose, inhaling the unique scent. Spices, wood smoke, parchment, and rain, she could easily get high off the smell and reluctantly stopped. Next were the boxers, which were much too big so she ended up having to roll them up, practically making them booty shorts. Thank Merlin she shaves her legs everyday. Sighing she collected her discarded clothing and walked out, only to run into the pale chest of Professor Snape.

Gretel looked up at him, a slightly shaken look crossing her features before being snuffed out. Her deep forest green eyes looked at him quizzically.

"I was beginning to wonder if you passed out or possibly died" he grunted as he stepped to the side to allow her passage out of the bathroom.

"Quite peachy thank you" she quipped, walking out of his bedroom with him hot on her heels.

"Well don't you look cute" the charming voice of Lucius Malfoy complimented. Gretel blushed at her crush giving her a compliment, but ignored the ever growing color on her cheeks and smiled warily at him. She could hear Snape grumble something, but wasn't entirely sure as she took her seat by Lucius. "I was beginning to worry" the silver eyed Slytherin said.

"No need" she said. "So... I got hit by a bludger?" She stated, but posed it as a question for one of them to explain the details.

"Yes actually" replied Snape as he reached forward to grab his drink, but still maintained a mask of indifference. "It was headed for... _Potter_..." he sneered, then continued "who sadly dodged it and it hit you while you were occupied by those Gryffindor dunderheads" he finished. "But the bludger was going at an abnormal rate of speed, faster than what the regular bludgers currently go at" He said, peering at her quizzically as he tapped a finger against his bottom lip. "You're quite lucky your abdominal muscles are so strong, because if not you most likely would have died instantly" he stated, staring at her intensely. "But still.." he started skeptically as he attempted to probe her mind. He was surprised to find it blank aside from a miniature Gretel sitting in a comfortable looking armchair and reading.

Snape's heard of this kind of occlumency before, but never experienced it before or was able to practice it. It's supposedly incredibly rare, only one wizard was able to achieve this level of occlumency and that was a thousand years ago, not even Voldemort has this type of ability. This rare ability is called 'Animi Protegit', 'Protector of Mind'. It was basically a projection of the person itself that protected the mind and could very well fight.

Snape found his miniature self walking towards the enraptured girl, noting that a black fog seemed to be directly behind her and behind the fog were electric blue stone walls that seemed to crackle with electricity. It wasn't until Snape was directly in front of the girl did she finally acknowledge his presence. The miniature Gretel put her book down and a sly smile appeared on her plump lips.

"Severus Snape, Professor, Potions Master, Death Eater, Voldemort's right hand man, and most of all a man with a secret that could ruin the whole wizarding world as we know it" The girl's smoky Australian accent echoed around him as she held out her hand. He eyed her hand skeptically before taking it.

"How did you come across this information?" He questioned in his monotone drawl. Mini Gretel's face brightened.

"Oh my Boss thinks of you a lot" she stated before hitting his chest with her palm, ejecting the wizard out of her mind. He found himself in front of a larger Gretel with an impassive expression, before she turned to face Lucius.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A couple of hours, but Severus still needs to check your temperature and vitals" Lucius answered, turning his head to the raven-haired wizard.

"Yes..." he drawled as he got up in search for Potions. He came back with a few vials and made his way over to her. He stopped right in front of her, his six foot somethin' frame towering over her as he leaned down. He was leveled with her forehead and placed a large pale hand on her burning forehead.

His touch sent an electric shockwave through her, making her gasp and pull away slightly. Professor Snape's eyes flitted to hers with veiled curiosity.

"Sorry, your hands are... cold" she said impassively, but on the inside she was relieved that Lucius didn't see her fishing for an excuse. Snape... not so much, since he was looking into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Maybe next time I'll be sure to stick my hands in the fire" he drawled dryly, before his eyes flitted to her forehead again. "Your body temperature has gone up in its healing process, so I'm just going to give you a blood replenishing potion to help speed things along. Also a salve since your abs seem to be quite tender" he said, ever the observant one to notice she sat up straight instead of leaning back into the couch. Professor Snape waved his hand towards Lucius. "Lay down" he ordered in his usual drawl. She complied, easing herself down to lay her head in Lucius's lap. "Lift your shirt" he drawled and this time his voice seemed more sensual, goosebumps broke out in the wake of his command. She slowly lifted the shirt over her abs, even the slightest graze of the fabric caused it to hurt.

"You've been keeping in shape" Lucius complemented, pride lacing his voice.

"Yes, it's quite fun" she stated distractedly as she watched Professor Snape lower himself to his knees by her stomach. He dipped his long slender fingers in the green salve container. His fingers descended on her goosebump covered flesh. She gasped in pain as he set to work on rubbing the salve in. The pain wasn't as bad as the Cruciatus but it definitely hurt.

She sighed in relief when he splayed his strong hand on her stomach, spanning the entirety of her abdomen, and felt the warmth of his large hand instead of pain. She was sure he could feel the goosebumps he was creating and only hoped he'd move his hand soon. Once that thought made itself known, he removed his hand only lingering for a second. He turned to the coffee table, grabbed a vial, and handed her a blood replenishing potion. She took it without question and drank it down before making herself comfortable with her newly acquired pillow. She sighed a barely audible sigh before falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~


	5. Half Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more or less a filler chapter, but hope you enjoyed it anyways:)

****Gretel's eyes fluttered open, registering a warmth and a heavy arm around her waist. She shifted slightly to see Lucius Malfoy's angelic features, completely relaxed in sleep. She smiled to herself and carefully got out from under his hold, all the while he remained oblivious. She rolled off the magically enlarged couch and padded over to Snape's bedroom, she was about to knock when she noticed the door slightly ajar. Curiously, she gently pushed it open, noting that the round bed was made, and stepped in. Not a moment later did Snape's bathroom door fly open, releasing a cloud of steam and producing her Potions Professor. Her jaw dropped in surprise as she took in the form of her half naked Professor.

Snape had a towel wrapped loosely around his slim hips and a towel in his hands as he dried his long black hair. He was toned that much was evident, his abs were defined not cut up, but defined. However, his v-cut. Merlin his v-cut was so well defined you could practically cut yourself on them. A dark line of hair traveled from below his belly button and disappeared under his low hanging towel.

Gretel looked up to see the dark eyes of Severus Snape on her. She licked her lips to assuage her suddenly dry mouth, but it only served to make her pulse increase when Snape's eyes followed the movement. She did nothing to hide her surprise, instead, she turned around and closed his bedroom door. 

Trying to shake off the erotic image of a half naked Severus Snape from her mind, she made her way back into the sitting room and sat down in an armchair. She briefly wondered if she was going insane and briefly agreed, but ultimately just chalked her reaction up to her strange attraction to the man.

Her ears perked up when she heard the soft click of a door and watched as Professor Snape came out of his room in his white button up and black slacks. His deep black eyes watched her critically. One long, pale finger tapped against his slightly pouty bottom lip as he studied her.

"Miss. Swayze is there a reason you walked in on me taking a shower?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. She bit her lip as she tried to muster up her courage.

"I was going to ask you if I could go to the bathroom, your door was ajar and your bed was made, but I didn't know you were in the shower. For that I apologize, sir" she said, biting her lip harder and averting her eyes from his intense gaze.

"Next time knock" he said, "you may go" he added in a drawling tone.

"Thank you" she mumbled as she breezed past him. She walked into the bathroom, noticing a slight layer of steam covering the mirror. She looked into the shower and saw a bar of soap and shampoo and... that was it. 

No wonder his hair always looks greasy, he only uses shampoo and a very nasty brand at that. Though, there are some shampoos that make your hair soft without conditioner and she just so happens to use it. She reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle with a sly smirk. She pulled out her wand and jinxed the bottle to vanish on Christmas. Satisfied she put the bottle back and set about her business.

She came back into the sitting room to find Lucius awake and Professor Snape dressed in his trademark robes. She went and sat down next to Lucius on the, now normal, couch.

"Good morning Kalina" Lucius said charmingly as he planted a kiss on her cheek in greeting. Gretel blushed, fighting for her face to remain neutral.

"Mornin'" she replied, her accent giving her words a lilt to them.

"Yes... good morning" Snape said sarcastically as he glared at her.

"Lucius you should go see Draco" she suggested, completely ignoring Snape's pointed stare.

"I should, shouldn't I" he said nonchalantly as he got up and straightened his robes. "Well Kalina I must bid you farewell and just for future notice, be ready to go somewhere on Friday the 13th" Lucius said as he made his way towards the door, he stopped though once his hand came into contact with the knob. "Oh and Kalina, please stay away from that Nott boy" he said with a soft smile. 

Gretel immediately felt herself bristle. She talked to the boy once or twice and she was the only one who knew of those encounters, aside from the boy of course. What she did with some guy was her private life, even if she just talked to him a couple times in passing or at the Slytherin table.

"Are you spying on me?" She asked coldly, already knowing the answer.

"Kalina..." he started attempting to sway her with his use of her middle name. "Of course I am, what father doesn't spy on their son's future wife?" He said. Her expression immediately changed into one of loathing.

"Lucius..." She gritted attempting to calm herself. "You know as well as I do that I did not want to be involved in an arranged marriage. But I have to and I would like my private life to remain _private_" she stated coldly.

"My Kalina..." he started, letting go of the door knob and cupping her face with his large hands.

"Don't Lucius" she said, cutting him off and batting his hands away. "Your charms don't work on me" she stated defiantly.

"You're right, Gretel, I must be going" he stated coldly as he walked purposely towards the door and opened it, only to pause. "But stay away from that boy, or else" he threatened and walked out of the room.

“Pompous ass" She grumbled as she sat back down on the couch.

"As _interesting_ as that was Miss Swayze..." Snape started sarcastically, "you must get back to your dormitory and for someone as incompetent as you, it looks like I will have to lead you to the secret entrance" he added, making Gretel glare at his callous manner.

~

Someone was petrified and this time it was a young Gryffindor named; Collin Creevey. Thus, the reason Lockhart decided to start a 'dueling club', for the second and third years, sadly third years are still grouped with the lower years.

This is why Gretel was currently rolling her eyes at the pompous idiot. He was boasting and taunting and it was really getting annoying.

"Now for my assistant, Professor Snape!" He said excitedly.

Gretel on the other hand just rolled her eyes, but looked over to a furious looking Snape. Lockhart was in for it now. The bumbling buffoon boasted for a couple minutes before finally engaging with Professor Snape. Snape made a fool of Lockhart for sure, he sent the idiot into the air with a perfectly timed 'Expelliarmus'. Lockhart quickly got up and dusted himself off, before making up an excuse. Snape on the other hand used dry wit to make a fool of Lockhart once again.

"Well why don't we get some of the students to try" he suggested nervously, "Potter" he said grabbing the poor boy's robes and dragging him onto the raised platform.

"Malfoy" said the baritone drawl of Professor Snape. Draco happily scuttled onto the table, all too pleased to duel his nemesis. The two boys readied themselves and proceeded to do the dueling bows. On the count of two Draco cheated and fired a spell at the unsuspecting boy. Potter was sprawled out on the floor and got up hastily looking furious. That's how their impressive show of spells and hexes came about, until Draco cast 'Serpensortia'. 

The black cobra slithered towards Harry Potter, but stopped when it smelled fear. Justin Flinch-Fletchley. The snake poised itself to attack and by the look on Scar-head's face it looked like he was about to do something stupid.

"Don't worry Potter I'll get rid of it" Professor Snape said, but Potter had already opened his mouth and Gretel swiftly stepped in.

"Stop" she hissed and the Cobra immediately halted its actions. "Come Cobra", she ordered and the Cobra obediently did as told. It slithered away from its previous target and came up to her. She held out her left arm and it immediately slithered up her arm and rested on her shoulders. Everyone looked at her with a dumbfounded expression as well as fearful expressions.

"Right then, Miss Swayze, come" Gilderoy Lockhart said nervously. Gretel raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told.

"What?" She asked once she was standing next to the idiot. The girls were looking at him with dreamy expressions, though her's might either show disgust or indifference.

"I want you to duel your Head of House for me" he said, still nervous.

"Uh, why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Lockhart finally looked away from the snake that was hissing at him and at her face and then to the Potions Master.

"Because you kids still want to have your Potions Professor, right?" Lockhart questioned. She couldn't help but scoff.

"Oh really?" She questioned as well.

"Yes really and you're clearly a very talented witch" he confirmed while anxiously glancing at her snake.

"So the fact that Professor Snape was able to produce a faster and more powerful spell than you, means that I'm more talented than you?" She asked curiously. Lockhart sniffed and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but was immediately hissed at by the snake around her shoulders.

"I'm sure, like everyone else, that you've already heard my excuse" he started, but she cut him off.

"See that's exactly what it is, an excuse" she said smugly and watched the anger appear on his face with amusement.

"As much as this little show is amusing, I will not compete against my student" Professor Snape drawled nonchalantly.

"What? You're afraid she will beat you" Lockhart taunted with a smirk, making Professor Snape scoff.

"She will not beat me. She will get hurt, though and as you can see I have a job to worry about, unlike you" Snape sneered.

"Miss. Swayze will not get hurt, I'm right here, I'll protect her" he said casually and all the girls in the room sighed audibly. Some girls started murmuring to each other and one Slytherin girl by the name of Pansy Parkinson shouted 'Duel!'. Which inadvertently started a chant to duel. It was a loud chant and the sounds drowned out Gretel's protests.

"ENOUGH!" Snape shouted, his velvety drawl making it possible for his voice to reverberate throughout the room in an intimidating manner. Everyone shut their mouths, even Lockhart who never had a spine before anyways. "I will duel Miss. Swayze, but only in a lesson to show you to never underestimate an opponent" he said, each word cold and calculated.

"Brilliant, now get ready" Lockhart shouted. Gretel and Professor Snape walked up to each other, wands held in front of their faces and bowed. They swiftly turned around and stalked towards opposite ends of the platform.

To the audience it seemed as if this were an actual adult duel, instead of one of the opponents being a teenager. Both of the duelist turned around in an instant and Professor Snape fired first.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled and the spell rushed towards Gretel. With practiced ease the girl fired back.

"Protego!" She yelled back, repelling the raven-haired wizard's spell. The witch smirked at the mildly surprised wizard, this pause in the duel allowed other people passing through to step in and watch.

Professor Snape huffed and threw swift spells at the witch before him, to which she deflected easily. The red-head fired off her own spells in which the wizard repelled with a flick of his wand. It seemed the Professor was getting fed up and cast a nonverbal spell, but to everyone's surprise Gretel deflected it easily and cast a couple nonverbal spells in quick succession. The wizard looked mildly impressed as he deflected each one. This time the man sent a lightening fast spell nonverbally, the girl didn't have enough time to raise her wand and instead dodged it with grace and fired her own spell.

"Severus!" McGonagall exclaimed, drawing Snape's attention from Gretel, but to everyone's surprise he deflected the spell sent his way without even looking and fired his own spell.

"What Minerva?" He asked still looking at the old witch, but somehow paying attention to Gretel's relentless fire.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" she shouted angrily. Snape just rolled his eyes.

"I would've thought that obvious Minerva" he said calmly. Professor McGonagall huffed and stuck out her chin.

"Severus, stop this madness" she said carefully.

"As you wish" Snape said nonchalantly and flicked his wand so fast no one saw the movement. The red head was lifted into the air upside down.

"Really?" She questioned while glaring at the Potions Master before casting the counter charm and landing on her feet with a feline grace.

"Yes and that concludes our duel" he drawled as he made his way towards the girl with an outstretched hand. Gretel looked at it skeptically before shaking his hand. When their hands meet she felt the familiar shock and a pleasant buzz the longer her small hand was in his larger one.

"Miss. Swayze that was certainly something! I'm surprised anyone is able to keep up with Severus, let alone a third year!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed as he walked up to them. It was then Gretel realized she still felt that pleasant buzz and it was increasing the longer she held Snape's hand, she let it go quickly and wiped her hand on her robes already missing the feel of his strong hand. "You are a a very talented witch and have so much potential if honed correctly" Flitwick continued and then turned to Snape. "Severus you better keep her and make sure she does good in her academics, she has the power to be something great, just like you when you were a school boy" he said happily, completely ignoring the red tint that started to form on Professor Snape's pale face. "Now Miss. Swayze, what do you say we go talk in my classroom?" He asked, but it wasn't really a question since he grabbed her hand and hurriedly walked out of the room, leaving a brooding Professor Snape behind.

~~~~~~~~~~


	6. The Dragon Tamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter, somewhat important, but you can definitely just scroll through if it’s too awkward lol. It was cringe-worthy for me when I re-read it lol, but this will give you insight on Lucius’s behavior and how she meets a future character. Snape isn’t too talkative and broods about why he’s starting to think that a certain someone is more attractive and intriguing than Lily was.

Friday came shortly after and Gretel and Draco were currently sitting at the Slytherin table in elegant wizarding robes. They had gotten a few curious looks for their efforts, but they ignored them. Tarence Nott was sitting next to her and talking to her quite animatedly. She had actually started talking to him more since Lucius left in an act to rebell.

The Great Hall doors flew open revealing two intimidating men. They were both dressed in black wizarding robes and they both had canes with snake heads on them. One man was pale with long platinum blonde hair, silver eyes, and angelic features. The other had long black hair, deep forest green eyes, tanned skin, and sculpted features.

Gretel and Draco looked at each other with knowing expressions. Their father's loved attention.

As if on cue they started to walk in together, each step they made was in sync with the other. Their long hair flowing behind them as they made their way to the High Table where Dumbledore sat.

The Great Hall immediately broke out into whispers, girl's were fixing their hair while the guys were wondering what the two men were doing here. Everyone already knew who the gorgeous blonde was, but no one knew who the gorgeous raven-haired man was. The two men concluded their walk in front of Dumbledore.

"Who's the guy next to Malfoy?" Nott asked, leaning towards her to whisper in her ear.

"My father" Gretel replied impassively. Nott's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Really? Well I'm mean you both have the same colored eyes" he stated, answering his question for himself.

The two men moved from Dumbledore and walked all the way towards the end of the table, where Snape was sitting. Snape looked absolutely indifferent when the two men stopped in front of him. When they were done conversing Snape stood up as well with a scowl on his face and followed the men to where Gretel and Draco were.

"Draco" Lucius said tightly, aware everyone was watching the scene closely. Draco quickly stood up and offered a hand to Gretel, to which she took and rose to her feet gracefully. The both of them made their way out of the Great Hall, Gretel's father on her side, Draco's father on his side and Snape walking directly behind the couple with crossed arms and a scowl.

The rumor mill definitely started up after the group left.

~

The group arrived in front of an old Victorian house that was unsurprisingly black. They walked up to the house and made their way into a large parlor.

"You kids stay here, Mr. Snape there's robes in the room on the left up the stairs" her father informed his deep Australian accent echoing throughout the room.

Snape scowled at the man in front of him, his arms crossed in an intimidating manner. He was intimidating though, Snape was at least 6'4 and her father as well as Lucius were a firm 6 ft.

"C'mon Severus just go change. We're all going somewhere fancy this evening and I'm afraid your teaching robes, or everyday robes won't fit the theme here" Lucius said, slapping Snape on the back. Professor Snape slowly turned to the blonde man with a glare.

"And what, pray tell, is the theme" Snape drawled. Mr. Swayze straightened himself and dusted off nonexistent lint.

"It is my daughter's birthday today" he answered in place of Lucius. Snape's scowl deepened as he turned to see Gretel and Draco looking at him quizzically. He thought for a moment, one long finger tapping his bottom lip in contemplation as he studied the beautiful young witch. Snape let out a slow breath as he closed his eyes, then abruptly turned around towards where Mr. Swayze directed him.

~

Gretel was sat in front of Draco with Snape on her right and her father on her left and in front of her father Lucius. The men talked easily, though Snape looked majorly uncomfortable, every time he'd lean over slightly to talk to the other two men he'd brush against her. However she didn't mind at all, which she found odd. He was also quite dashing in the wizarding robes her father got him to wear. She doesn't know why all the men's robes have to be black, but they are and so are Snape's. His robes were black and fit snugly on his lean frame and he wore a white button up with a couple buttons unbuttoned, it was a very appealing look on him.

~

Gretel and Draco waited till midnight to sneak out. Draco was dressed in a nightgown complete with wool socks and Gretel was dressed in a big black t-shirt and spandex shorts complete with ankle socks. The both of them tip-toed downstairs and roamed the halls before coming upon the kitchen.

"Silas I-" Lucius Malfoy was cut off by a loud _bang_! Silas Swayze looked at the blonde and then to the raven-haired man with a worried expression.

"DRACO!" A husky Australian accent exclaimed and not a moment later they heard the pounding of feet. The three men got up and opened the door to see Gretel chasing a laughing Draco. The men watched on as Gretel clipped Draco's feet out from under him, making him face plant into the floor. A frosting covered Gretel mounted the boy and smeared his face with chocolate syrup. Gretel laughed uncontrollably as she tried to make out words. "Haha... yo-you... look li-like an o-or- Oreo" she breathed, finally getting her desired words to pass her plump lips.

"Hey!" Draco said, but couldn't help but laugh at the sound of Gretel's infectious laughter. Their laughs were the only thing heard for a moment before someone cleared their throat. Both Gretel and Draco bolted upright with wide eyes as they scrambled to get to their feet. Lucius had an amused expression on his face, Silas a neutral expression, and Snape a scowl. 

The men looked at the couple, that very much looked like they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Gretel and Draco said nothing for a moment, until Silas waved his hand in a motion for them to explain.

"I, we, uh..." Draco trailed uncertainly.

"Draco wanted to go snatch cupcakes and I wanted to eat some cookie cake, we thought y'all were asleep" Gretel explained, avoiding her father's gaze.

"Well we're not asleep" Snape drawled sardonically as he watched the two impassively.

"Obviously" She retorted, glaring at the wizard that towered over Lucius and her father.

"Gretel" Silas scolded sternly, glaring at the witch in front of him, before turning to the boy on her side. "Now Draco, go back to bed I have to talk to Gretel" he informed, dismissing the blonde and motioning for Gretel to follow her father in to the room his acquaintances occupied.

Draco gave Gretel a sympathetic look before running up the stairs. Gretel followed the three men in, passing Snape who eyed her with a scowl. There were only three seats around the table, out of courtesy to the men that were already there, she went to go stand. She was thoroughly surprised when an arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her back and sat her down on a firm surface. She looked behind her to see Lucius Malfoy grinning up at her cheekily, she hoped to Merlin that no one could see her blush. As her father went to sit down, followed by Snape, Lucius scooped up frosting off her cheek and stuck his frosting covered finger in his mouth. She dearly wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out or she wouldn't make any eye contact with him for at least a day. 

"Gretel, I hear you're hanging around this Nott boy" her father started, studying the girl in front of him, completely ignoring his best friend's ministrations on his daughter. Gretel on the other hand, despite Lucius scooping the frosting off her, clenched her jaw in anger.

"What about him?" She questioned stoutly, sitting up more and accidentally putting her at a complete disadvantage when she felt Lucius's, slight, hard on. Her face grew hotter, but thankfully she could pass it off as anger, because in truth she was, just slightly distracted as well. 

"Need I remind you your body does not belong to you" her father warned, but she couldn't hide the flash of raw anger that flitted across her face.

"Just because there is a contract involved does not mean I have to follow it" She gritted out, trying but failing to keep her cool. Her father stood up and placed his palms on the table.

"No! Your _purity_ does not belong to you, I made a deal and I intend to keep it!" He shouted, a drop of spittle landing on her now clean cheek. Gretel tried to get up, but only got half way before she was pushed back down, accidentally landing on Lucius's erection. His moan went unheard, by her fingers in his mouth that he was licking clean of chocolate syrup and her outburst.

"My purity should belong to _me_!" She yelled anger clearly evident on her face. Her father's expression contorted into rage as he pointed a strong finger at her.

"Do NOT talk to me in that tone young lady! You will do as I say and if I say your purity does not belong to you then it DOESN'T!" He roared furiously and then fixed his hair before taking a deep breath and sitting back in his chair. "Now, as of right now you belong to Lucius, but do keep in mind I am still your father and your body only belongs to Lucius nothing more" he stated calmly, but there was still a hint of rage in his eyes. Gretel steeled herself and smirked maliciously at her father.

"Fine" She said standing up and this time Lucius let her. She walked towards the door, but stopped right before she passed the threshold and turned back to her sire. "But just know, father, that I will make your life a living hell" she said determinedly and gave him a sweet smile before hurriedly closing the door and running up the stairs.

"Get back here young lady!" Silas demanded, getting up from his chair and striding towards the, now, closed door.

"Silas" Lucius said intercepting the man from his destination. "Calm down, she is just angry" he defended with a cool expression.

"That gives her no right-"

"Maybe not" Lucius replied simply, cutting off the man in front of him. "But she's just been told that she'll be raped in the coming years and even if that doesn't happen she'll be tortured. Now tell me, wouldn't you be angry?" He questioned with a perfect blonde eyebrow raised. Silas scrunched up his nose at the word 'rape'. 

"Better her than me" he sneered, before stalking off to his recently vacated chair. He grabbed his tumbler and cast a glance at the raven-haired man in front of him. "What about you, does she give you as much trouble as me?" He asked, downing his drink in one swallow.

"She is the smartest and most well-behaved student I have ever taught" Snape stated truthfully with an indifferent expression. Silas snorted at the man in front of him.

"Clearly you've been teaching idiots" he replied as he got up and walked to the door.

"Clearly" Snape drawled as Mr. Swayze walked out of the room.

~

"Gretel I am aware of your fascination with dragons and since we are in Romania I have decided that you can go see the dragons... alone" her father said and Gretel's face immediately morphed into one of suspicion.

"Really? Alone?" She asked skeptically, to which her father grimaced.

"Yes alone" he said carefully and then added with a pinched expression, "be back by ten", it looked like it physically pained him to say those words. Gretel gave her father a soft smile that almost no one would ever see and turned around, apparating to her desired location.

Gretel appeared in a dark locker room that was abandoned. She only knew of the place because it was where her old gymnastics studio was, before someone set fire to it. It was the best magical gymnastics studio in Europe and obviously her father, just like Lucius, only gets the best of the best for his kid. 

Reaching into her endless rucksack she pulled out a pair of faded skinny jeans that were ripped in some places, a salmon colored sleeveless blouse, black vans, and black Oakley's. She quickly changed, stuffing her fancy wizard robes into her rucksack and checked her reflection in one of the panorama mirrors. She Dutch braided strands of hair on either side of her head, letting the rest of her red hair fall down. She put on her sunglasses and quickly dubbed herself unrecognizable, while popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

She walked out of the abandoned studio and walked towards the curved oak tree that stood almost a 100ft tall and 40ft wide. She walked through the entrance and ended up in the magical zoo for Dragons. There was a desk with a lanky wizard standing behind it and she walked over to the desk. She payed what she needed to have free reign of the Dragon's grounds and then tossed a few galleons in his can of tips.

She walked towards the first dragon and was completely enraptured with the beautiful beast, so enraptured that she actually ended up running into someone. 

She looked up to see crystalline blue eyes and red hair that was more of a ginger color actually. His long hair was slicked back in the front giving him a wind blown look.

"Uh, sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention" she apologized, stepping away from the man's chest. The man gave her a goofy smile.

"Actually I'm kinda glad you weren't paying attention" he replied charmingly, to which she smiled at him.

"Oh really?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, smiling still. The man gave her a charming smile and nodded.

"Yes, though I would like to know the name of the exotic beauty I ran into" he complemented, making her blush.

"Well, sir, my name is Gretel and what's your name dragon tamer?" She asked slyly and the man in front of her chuckled.

"That'll be Charlie at your service, Madame" the red head answered as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, Gretel laughed at his chivalrous manner.

"Thank you my good sir" she said and did a mock curtsey, making him laugh as well.

Charlie and Gretel spent the whole day together. He showed her around and would often sneak her into the restricted areas, where she got to admire the dangerous beasts without a barrier in the way. Charlie even went as far as to coerce her into riding the gorgeous creatures, to which she ended up agreeing, though it wasn't like her denial was strong anyways. They almost got caught by the dragon patrollers, but escaped without their identities being known. They had laughed hysterically at the incident outside of a restaurant that was famous for their flower beds. Charlie ended up plucking a long white rose from the garden and tucked it behind her ear, before taking her out to dinner in that same restaurant.

Severus, Silas, and Lucius's attention were all drawn to the front doors of the restaurant they were currently sitting in. Their gazes landed on a ginger-headed male and a copper-red headed female. The man was facing towards their table, while the woman faced away from them. The couple seemed to be talking animatedly and it only caused further nausea for Lucius.

"The Weasley boy's got himself a girlfriend" he said in a disgusted tone while sipping his whiskey as he eyed the couple critically. "Though it's hard to imagine he's picked himself up such a beauty" Lucius continued still watching the back of the girl's head, her sunglasses almost falling off as she nodded her head enthusiastically, all the while the white rose stayed in place.

Severus rolled his eyes at his friend and turned to see who Lucius was staring at. All he saw was the back of the girl, but you could tell she was attractive. Her hair was a kind of copper-red color, that came close to Lily's orange hair color. The girl had more muscle tone than Lily could've ever had, Lily looked more fragile, but had a fiery temper. The girl spoke animatedly, gesturing with her hands as she spoke, her red hair swaying. Dare he say it she looked more beautiful than Lily, even though he's only seen the girl's back? No, Lily had bright emerald eyes that sparkled, though he recalls a set of hypnotic deep, forest green eyes that seemed particularly sensual.

"You have a thing for red-heads don't you?" Lucius asked with a smirk at catching the dour wizard staring openly at the young lady. Severus glared at the blonde, completely ignoring Silas's curious gaze and Draco's puzzled look. "You know what? I think I'll go introduce you" he said mischievously as he got up from his chair.

"Lucius" Severus hissed warningly, but the blonde ignored him as he strut towards the mysterious girl.

"And the whole room expl-"

"Excuse me" a familiar silky voice interrupted. Gretel immediately looked away and put on her sunglasses quickly. She looked back to see none other than Lucius Malfoy. Charlie was openly glaring at the wizard for interrupting him and their dinner. Lucius looked at her expectantly, before she caught on.

"Me?" She asked, pointing a finger at herself, knowing she was done for the moment she got home.

"Who else?" He replied charmingly, practically ignoring Charlie's presence.

"Sir, I think you should leave" Charlie gritted out, arms crossed, but Lucius simply ignored him.

"I come on behalf of my friend" he said gesturing behind her and she promptly turned around to see Professor Snape glaring at his friend and refusing to meet her sunglass covered eyes. Her father and Draco were looking over at her as well and she quickly turned.

"Well tell your friend he's certainly handsome, but I'm afraid I'm with someone at the moment right now" she said politely. The charming smile fell fractionally as Charlie grinned up at the man smugly.

"Are you sure? I mean if it's not my friend you want then I can most cer-"

"I'm sorry who are you?" She questioned sweetly, while putting a hand over Charlie's to halt him from standing up. Lucius looked completely shocked, before he straightened himself and stuck out his chin.

"Surely you must know who I am? I am one of the richest men in the wizarding world" he stated proudly with an arrogant smirk. Gretel gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Well I don't necessarily associate myself with arrogant pricks like you" she lied as she stood up, followed by a snickering Charlie. She smirked at Lucius's dumbfounded expression, his mouth slightly parted. "Oh and do close your mouth it's not very becoming" she quipped, patting the side of his smooth face before hastily making an exit as Charlie burst out laughing.

Lucius watched in shock as the young lady ran away from him, never in his life had he had a girl run away from _him_. He could feel Severus's smug expression burning into his back even without looking at the self-satisfied wizard. Lucius quickly composed himself as he stalked off back to his table, Silas was quietly laughing.

"You are right, that is my kind of woman" Severus said with an amused quirk of his lips. Lucius glared at both men with a scowl, his son on the other hand averted his gaze.

"We are going" Lucius stated tightly as he threw galleons on the table and got up.

~

Gretel got to the Victorian house in Romania first before the men arrived and quickly fled upstairs. She changed her clothes and hairstyle and put the white rose in a vase. Then she went back downstairs and waited.

Turns out she didn't have to wait for long, as the men showed up 10 minutes later. She looked up over the book she was reading and watched the men silently as she leaned against the arm of the couch. Snape was the first one to notice her, his deep obsidian eyes fixing on her intensely. She held his gaze until he turned away to answer a question that was directed at him. She turned the page making sure it was purposely loud and the noise drew all the men's attention to her.

"Gretel, I assume you had a good time?" Her father questioned politely and she nodded in response. "Good" he replied.

"Time for presents!" Draco said excitedly as he ran up to her, "wait till you see what father got you" he said positively bouncing off the walls.

"It's nothing special" Lucius said modestly, though it was completely lost by the arrogant grin that ran across his face.

"Please, as if anything you buy isn't special" she said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Alright, who do you want to open presents from first?" Her father asked curiously.

"You I guess" she answered and was handed a small silver wrapped box. She carefully began to unwrap it, her eyes widened upon seeing what was in the box.

"It's beautiful" she whispered as she took the small silver necklace out of the box. It was a small pendant with a snake poised to strike on it and gleaming green eyes.

"It's actually a family heirloom. Salazar Slytherin gifted it to his lover, before she turned on him" Her father informed, "it also has the ability to conceal you if need be, all you have to do is think of it and it'll happen" he added.

"Thank you" She said.

"Now for ours" Lucius said handing a box wrapped in green to Draco, who handed it to her excitedly.

"Here" He said as she carefully began to unwrap the green box, she inhaled sharply upon seeing what was inside. It was an ancient looking tome, the cover old and frayed, elegant carvings imbedded in the black leather even the buckle was worn, but the pages remained perfectly intact and untouched.

"Wow" she breathed in awe, "this is the oldest book known to wizard kind on the Dark Arts" She said knowingly and then reached over to hug Draco, then Lucius.

"And this one is from Severus" he said, handing her a box that was wrapped in black. She looked up to see Snape's piercing gaze on her and blushed inconspicuously.

"Professor, you didn't have to" she said, but he simply waved his hand and continued to study her, so she unwrapped the present and opened the box. She squealed in excitement when her green eyes landed on the two shiny silver pair of swords shaped like a crescent moon. Her fingers slid across the smooth steel, the pads of her fingers falling into the small indentations of the engravings in the razor-sharp steel. The engravings seemed to be a foreign language. "How did you know?" She asked, still sliding her fingers across the deadly blades in awe.

"It's not hard to notice your fascination with knives or swords, Miss. Swayze" he drawled in a bored manner. "But it is Elven steel and is able to deflect any spell that is thrown your way, it cannot be used against you, and it curses your target with poison" he continued thoughtfully. She stared at him in amazement, then suddenly walked over to him and hugged the stiff wizard, feeling that familiar jolt of electricity, but dutifully ignored it. She released him, noting with satisfaction that he looked completely blown away, but so was everyone else as well as her, but she didn't care. She turned away from him, excitedly studying her new weapons.

"Well Severus I never thought I'd see the day someone would willingly hug you" Lucius said, clapping the pale wizard on the shoulder, who grunted and rolled his eyes.

~

The next day Gretel was able to come up with an excuse to leave the house and ended up meeting with Charlie again. They had a nice time together again, they talked about Quidditch, their love for dangerous creatures, and the thirst for adventure. They didn't mention their ages or last names, both of them afraid they wouldn't accept each other. They had a wonderful time and Charlie ended up taking her out for lunch and by the end of their day out they both became sad.

"Well I guess this is it" Charlie said sadly as they walked down a dimly lit street.

"I guess so..." she trailed, not really wanting to end their time together.

"We could always Owl?" He asked hopefully and Gretel couldn't help but give the man a soft smile.

"I would love that" she said and Charlie's hopeful look broke into a pleased grin.

"Alright wher-"

"Wh-" the both of them stopped and laughed.

"Alright you go first" Charlie said politely with an amused grin.

"Where do you live?" She asked, still smiling slightly.

"Um, I live in Verdin" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Gretel put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Alright mysterious Dragon Tamer who lives in Verdin" she said cheekily, making the Ginger laugh. "Keep a lookout for a black horned Owl" she informed, before hugging the man.

"Bye" She said softly and waited for him to return it.

"Bye" he whispered and with that she turned on the spot.

~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Scarhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much a chapter that foreshadows an unlikely partnership. Snape is, as always, quiet and brooding in the background. Don’t worry though he’ll show up more often as the chapters go on. Right now I’m basically introducing important characters that will show up later on, but I just want y’all to know how they meet or how they form alliances. Oh and the wealthy man Gretel meets is tied to her past as well as her father.

Gretel had just got out of the Slytherin Quidditch locker rooms when she noticed someone following her. She turned her head slightly to see their shadow and was treated to a short figure, messy hair, and the outline of spectacles. She kept going though and turned a corner, she flattened herself against the wall as she listened to the hurried footsteps. The boy rounded the corner so fast he didn't see her come out of the shadows, clamp a hand over his mouth and pin his arms to his sides. His scream was muffled as he tried to buck and kick her, but her physical strength was much stronger than his, as she dragged him into an empty room. She pushed the boy into an empty chair and quickly closed and warded the door.

"What the-" 

"Why are you following me?" She questioned with her arms crossed, the boy's emerald eyes glared at her. Though his eyes were several shades lighter than hers, the resemblance in them was somewhat uncanny.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said defiantly. She stared at him impassively for a few moments, before she answered him.

"Scarhead wants to talk to a Slytherin?" She questioned thoughtfully, feigning contemplativeness. "I would've thought after Gryffindor's embarrassing loss, you wouldn't be willing to show your face" she continued. Potter's fists clenched in anger, but he managed to calm down after letting a slow breath out.

"I want to talk about what happened at the duel when I went against Malfoy" he gritted. She studied his tight expression that was clearly in an effort to bite back unwelcome comments.

"What about them?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Well you-you, you talked to a snake" He spluttered.

"And?" She questioned impatiently with a bored tone. Scarhead glared at her before continuing.

"Well I-I, I sorta..." he trailed, grimacing slightly. "Understood you" he rushed out, looking much more scared than he was earlier in the wake of his anger.

"So?" She asked, feeling as if this was a waste of time. Of course she already knew he understood her, frankly, she thought he would've asked her sooner.

"So?" The boy questioned, dumbfounded with his mouth slightly agape. "I don't even know what it is that I'm understanding" he said desperately and Gretel sighed.

"If I tell you what it is, then will you go away?" She questioned as she sat across from The-Boy-Who-Lived. Potter nodded his head vigorously.

"Alright..." she began fishing for a moment on where to start. "...the language of the snakes is called Parseltongue, so technically we're both Parselmouths, another word for people who speak the language of the snakes" she said looking to see if she hadn't bored Potter yet, surprisingly he was listening with rapt attention, so she continued. "There was only two Parselmouths known to be in existence. The first wizard was Salazar Slytherin, hence why Slytherin's mascot is a snake and the other Parselmouth is..." she trailed in suspense and watched in amusement as Scarhead listened with baited breath. "...Voldemort" She said and was amused all the more at Potter's horrified gasp.

"_Voldemort_? But why him?" He asked, his bespectacled face screwed up in confusion. Gretel was slightly impressed at the boy's bravery for saying Voldemort's name, not even grown adults would say it.

"He's related to Salazar Slytherin" she answered simply and watched as a horrified look flitted across his face.

"Wait so, does that mean I'm-"

"As far as I know about the Slytherin bloodline, and mind you I'm practically an expert, there's no Potters in the bloodline" she said, cutting off his question with a thoughtful look. Potter let out a slow breath of relief, but it did nothing to quell his obvious horror.

"So if you're an expert on the Slytherin bloodline, then do you know who the heir of Slytherin is?" The boy asked curiously.

"Yes" she answered nonchalantly and Potter's face became a hopeful and giddy expression.

"Who?" He asked eagerly, leaning closer to her from across the table.

"Not telling" Gretel said, "but this person I know, isn't trying to open the Chamber of Secrets" she added. Potter didn't look convinced, but knew better than to ask more on the subject.

"So if Salazar Slytherin created the Chamber of Secrets then surely you must know what's in it, right?" Scarhead questioned eagerly, desperate to get answers. Gretel pursed her thick lips thoughtfully as she debated her answer.

"As far as I know it's some sort of ancient..." she trailed, a light suddenly going off in her brain. _Spiders flee before it_. "Snake" she finished and then sat bolt upright and ran to the door, quickly taking the wards she placed off it and ran out. Harry Potter following at her heels when she bolted out of the deserted classroom. 

Gretel hadn't even gotten a foot out of the room before she ran straight into a solid chest, Potter running into her as well. She blinked dazedly as she craned her neck upwards to see the person she ran into. Onyx eyes were what met her and she mentally cursed at the situation she found herself in. 

"Professor Snape" she greeted impassively, still standing chest to chest with the dour wizard, but oddly she didn't want to move, she quite liked standing so close to him.

"Miss. Swayze" he drawled, before stepping away from her. Gretel felt relief flood her when she could think straight again. "_Potter_" Snape spat, almost making Gretel jump, she nearly forgot Scarhead was with her. Gretel and Potter were about to speak when Snape gave them a scathing look. "Detention, the both of you" He said venomously, looking pointedly at each of them. "Your fate lies with Filch" he stated with a nasty grin, before turning around with his robes billowing purposely behind him.

Gretel couldn't believe her luck it was 5 minutes passed curfew. What. An. Idiot.

~

Unfortunately that wasn't the last time she would run into Scarhead.

The day had started completely normal. Every house avoided Gretel, the Slytherins fawned over her, and Professor Snape glared at her. Everyone wondered, quite loudly, if she was the Heir of Slytherin. Thus, the other houses tendency to avoid her, which she didn't mind at all.

Harry Potter was the same way. Him and his friends poked their noses into everyone else's business, made up conspiracy theory's about Professor Snape, and met in the girl's bathroom often to work on their polyjuice potion.

"Oi, Harry, do you think that Swayze girl is the Heir of Slytherin?" Ron asked nonchalantly as he patted the dirt around his animal/plant, he didn't really know. Harry stopped trimming the leaves on his creature suddenly and turned to look at Ron.

"No, but she knows who is" he answered.

"Snake!" Someone yelled and as if on cue, a huge garden snake sprang out of the pot Neville Longbottom was working on.

"Professor Sprout!" Hermione called, but didn't get an answer. Harry on the other hand was speechless as he watched Neville cower before the intimidating snake. He was across the other side of the table and couldn't reach the victim in time.

"Leave him alone!" Harry shouted desperately as the snake's thick head reared back to strike, but to his surprise it didn't. The snake stopped abruptly and turned to slither towards Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived's eyes widened and his mouth became dry as the snake came to stop in front of him. "Uh, sit" he said cautiously, not exactly knowing what to do in a situation as odd as this, but again the snake obeyed and laid on its soft belly. 

Harry looked at the snake in confusion as murmurs broke out through the crowd. The Slytherins and other houses looked at him apprehensively while the Gryffindors gazed at him in amazement.

"What do you want?" A familiar accented voice snapped.

"There's a snake and the teacher isn't here" The snobbish voice of Draco Malfoy replied as he led the red head to Harry. The crowd parted like the Red Sea and left at least three feet around Harry and Swayze.

The red-head crossed her arms and studied Harry critically. He felt as if she were analyzing his very soul with her enchanting green eyes. Her expression remained impassive as she debated on what to do, occasionally glancing at the docile snake. When Swayze opened her mouth to say something Professor Sprout burst in, looking quite flustered with her hat and robes slightly askew. The snake reared it's head at the Professor, but Swayze quickly soothed it and it returned to its docile state.

"M-Miss Swayze?" Sprout questioned in surprise, but the surprise quickly morphed into a stern expression. "Why are you not in class?" She asked firmly with a scolding look, to which the red-head just ran her pinky fingernail across her plump bottom lip in thought.

"Professor, I'm sure someone as smart as you wouldn't leave a group of highly inept students alone with unpredictable species" Swayze stated, casually leaning against the wooden work bench, completely ignoring Hermione's snort of disbelief.

"I-I, well... of course" Sprout stuttered in agreement.

"Then please tell me why you have put the students lives in danger by leaving them unsupervised, even more so with Slytherin's Heir walking about?" She asked in a dangerous tone that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Professor Sprout's face suddenly morphed into skepticism.

"Miss. Swayze, what are you doing here and out of class no less?" The plump Professor asked suspiciously, making Swayze smirk. 

"Cruising the halls..." she trailed mysteriously, "but you should keep a closer eye on your students, if Potter here hadn't called off the snake poor Longbottom wouldn't be here" she stated gesturing towards him and then Neville. "Though can't say that would be a particular loss..." she trailed, feigning thoughtfulness as she picked up the snake and swept out of the classroom.

The whole room was silent, no one daring to move for fear the intimidating red-head would come back or they would get too close to her accomplice, Harry Potter. Everyone stood awkwardly, Neville cowered away from everyone and the students in shocked fear. All of a sudden there was a high-pitched laugh and the rest of Slytherin followed.

"You should see the looks on your faces" Malfoy cackled with the rest of Slytherin, then quite abruptly straightened himself and looked murderously at Hermione. "Watch your backs mudbloods" he sneered and walked out of the room, the rest of Slytherin following with cold laughs.

~

Gretel ended up seeing Scarhead a third time.

Gretel had walked into a deserted corridor the same time Harry Potter did. They both wore looks of surprise when they came across the shock frozen faces of Justin Flinch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. The both of them walked up to the victims, Gretel's expression an impassive mask.

"What should we do?" Potter breathed as he bent down to touch Justin's frozen fingers.

"We leave" Gretel stated cooly as she backed away from the immobile ghost.

"We can't just leave them here" Scarhead protested, making her roll her eyes.

"Foolish Gryffindor" she hissed, "if we stay they'll think we've done it!" She said, her tone low and menacing. Not even waiting for the bespectacled wizard to say something, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards were he came from.

"But-" his protest was cut off with a loud bang and out came Peeves.

"Oh Potter you rotter, oh Gretel you meddle-"

"Run!" The red-head hissed as she began to run towards the end of the corridor. Meanwhile Peeves song came to an abrupt halt as his eyes landed on the petrified forms of Justin Flinch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick.

"ATTACK! THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN HAS STRUCK AGAIN! ATTACK...!" Peeves bellowed and one by one the doors to the classrooms flew open, the hall suddenly filling with curious students. A collective gasp went through the gathered students as Professors filed out and tried to keep the onlookers from getting to close to the scene.

Gretel and Potter on the other hand were pressed up against the wall as more and more students began to clamor in and look for the culprit. The Professors hurriedly tried to contain the curious students and sent them off with threats of detention with Professor Snape and Filch if they didn't listen. 

One by one the students began to reluctantly file out of the corridor, leaving all but two students who were caught trying to sneak away. Unfortunately the circumstances was pointing all evidence to them. Potter must've caught the disapproving look McGonagall was throwing them and quickly tried to defend them.

"Professor we-"

"I'm sorry Potter, but it's out of my hands" she interrupted sternly and motioned for the two guilty students to follow her.

Gretel followed along completely unfazed at the turn of events while Potter fidgeted nervously with his robes. They stopped in front of a large gargoyle and Gretel rolled her eyes at McGonagall's suspicious look towards her, to which she preceded to whisper the password. The red-head smirked at still being able to hear the password as they ascended upwards. McGonagall burst through the door only to find Dumbledore dismissing a wealthy looking wizard and Snape standing off to the side, listening attentively.

"Ah, Minerva, perfect timing!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his eyes twinkling madly. Gretel made the mistake of looking towards the wealthy wizard just as he glanced at her. Familiar silver-green eyes and curly fawn hair prompted her to look away quickly, but not before the man halted abruptly and turned to look at her more closely. He slowly walked towards her, his fat pink lips parting as he spoke two words that reminded her of a less than welcome memory.

"Those eyes..." he breathed as he came to a stop in front of her. His large hand reached out to caress her cheek before sliding the pad of his thumb over her thick pouty bottom lip. "Those lips..." he trailed again, but this time she smacked his hand away from her lips, well aware of the curious onlookers as she glared furiously up at the exotic man before her. The light skinned male gave a delighted smirk. "Feisty" he purred, leaning toward her and twirling a strand of red hair around his finger. "What I would like to know is your name, Miss...?" He prompted and chuckled lightly when she gritted her teeth and stared straight ahead. "Ah, you're not saying anything because your accent will give you away and I will undoubtedly guess who and where I remember you from" he said sensually.

"Mr. Whittle?" Dumbledore questioned, wearing a kind of a bizarre look on his face, while Snape looked moodier than before, and McGonagall looked at her with a shocked and disgusted look. Harry Potter just watched on quizzically.

"Ah, yes Dumbledore, I forgot I was leaving" Whittle said casually as he stepped away from Gretel all together and made his way toward the door. "Oh and keep an eye on that one" he added, pointing at Gretel with a mischievous smirk before leaving the room entirely.

The room was filled with an awkward silence as the curious occupants in the room studied Gretel's impassive expression.

"Minerva what brought you here?" Dumbledore questioned, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"O-Oh yes" She stuttered as she came out of her shock and disgust. "I caught Miss. Swayze and... Potter, in a suspicious predicament" the old witch said, glaring at Gretel, but softening her eyes slightly when they landed on Potter.

"How so?" Snape questioned darkly, to which Scarhead rolled his eyes.

"Well Swayze and Potter were at the scene of Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Flinch-Fletchley's petrification... alone" McGonagall informed. Dumbledore nodded as he took in this information and then turned to face the two students.

"Explain" He said, waving his hand in a gesture to do so. Gretel and Potter raised their hands and pointed at each other at the same time.

"He-"

"She-" they both started.

"-didn't do anything" they both finished in unison, before turning to each other with angry looks.

"Don't do that" they said at the same time.

"Do what?" They asked at the same time, again, further increasing their annoyance with each other.

"That!" They exclaimed in unison pointing angry fingers at the other. Their angry looks suddenly morphed into identical expressions of curiosity. The both of them moved their hand to the left, making it seem as if your reflection waved at you.

"Whoa" they breathed together in awe, looking at each other in a different light.

"This is creepy" they said again and turned together to look at the Professors, who were looking at them with horror and shock stricken expressions.

"What?" They questioned in unison.

"Ok, that's really getting annoying" they said to each other.

"Stop that!" They exclaimed, turning to each other with outraged expressions.

"You!" They shouted at each other.

"Me?!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Oh my god" they both grumbled, rolling their eyes.

"Just shut up!" They told each other at the same time.

"You shut up!" They yelled together in outrage.

"Both of you be quiet!" Professor Snape snapped, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Merlin! They sound like the Weasley twins!" McGonagall exclaimed in shock.

"We're not twins!" They both yelled in outrage before turning away from each other and throwing both their hands up in the air in exasperation at the exact same time. This earned an annoyed groan to erupt from both their throats.

~~~~~~~~


	8. “That Snake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual fantasy, past mention of abuse, and strong language. If y’all haven’t figured Gretel’s age out by now then it’ll be revealed in this chapter. If y’all are uncomfortable with the age gap then I completely understand. Right now I’m tryin’ to build sexual tension do there ain’t no sexy happenin’ for a while. It’s cringe-worthy and awkward so read at your own risk lol.

Gretel's mind was clear all things considered as she worked on her Potion. The Ravenclaw next to her was watching her as she prepared their Potion. The Ravenclaw moved her wavy black hair behind her ear as she readjusted her position, resting her caramel colored chin on her equally caramel colored fist, and continued to analyze Gretel with her muddy brown eyes. Gretel ignored her partner and continued to work, listening to the rich baritone drawl of her Potions Professor.

The only thing that was distracting her was her mission to get the ingredients for a Dreamless Sleep Potion. She couldn't very well buy it, considering she'd have to leave Hogwarts and with the current situation, that would look suspicious.

"Why do you keep staring at Professor Snape?" The Ravenclaw girl asked, making Gretel come out of her thoughts.

"What?" She questioned.

"Professor Snape, why do you keep looking at him?" The girl asked again.

"Uh, I don't know Gerri, maybe because he's teaching a lesson?" She asked sarcastically, shrugging for good measure. Gerri rolled her eyes at the Slytherin before her.

"I'm aware of that, but why'd your eyes glaze over?" She questioned, making Gretel sigh in annoyance.

"Because I was thinking of something" she answered vaguely, a plan forming in her mind. Gerri looked intrigued and scooted closer to her with a mischievous grin.

"Ooh, were you thinking of your little crush on Professor Snape?" She asked enthusiastically. Gretel really wanted to hex the girl for accusing her of such things, but held back in order to go through with her plan.

"Not a crush Gerri, just... admiration" she replied, making the girl even more excited.

"Ooh tell me more" she whispered. Gretel made sure to look as if she was telling the Ravenclaw her darkest secret.

"Alright, but first give Professor Snape this 10 seconds after I leave" she whispered back, as if she was gossiping about boys, while handing her a piece of paper.

"Oh my god, a love confession?!" The girl hissed excitedly.

"Just give it to him... and don't read it" she warned, before gracefully standing up with an impassive expression and raising her hand.

Severus slowly looked up from his writing to glare at the red-head. He watched her for a moment, as if questioning why she would get up at all, she's never done it before. Curious.

"Yes Miss. Swayze?" He prompted coldly with a raised eyebrow, twirling his quill with his long slender fingers.

"May I go to the bathroom Professor?" She questioned politely. Severus tilted his head slightly, analyzing the girl for any deceit.

"You may go" the Professor drawled and Gretel immediately turned around and walked towards the door. She opened it and stepped out, not closing the door fully as she scanned the halls for any sign of movement. Seeing none she quickly morphed into her red armored snake with orange undertones and deep forest green eyes. She slithered back through the crack in the door and made her way to the storage closet.

Severus had been watching the door Swayze departed from, puzzled. She'd never stood up in class before or left for that matter, especially if she was leaving her Cauldron unsupervised. Severus realized with some annoyance that she'd left the door cracked. Swiftly standing up he made his way towards the door, only to be stopped by a happy looking Ravenclaw.

"Professor" She said to get his attention. He turned towards her with a cold glare.

"Yes Miss. Dylan?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. He was inwardly pleased to see Miss Swayze's partner look intimidated.

"Uh..." she trailed with a look of uncertainty on her face and lowered her voice. "Gret-er... I, uh, I found a note" She stuttered, unsure if she should give away the girl who gave her the note. It was blatantly obvious Miss. Dylan was about to say Gretel, now he was more curious as to Miss. Swayze's whereabouts.

He carefully unfolded the piece of parchment, only to find one letter on there.

-K.

Right after he read the letter the paper exploded and a thick black liquid covered the whole class but him. Luckily the gooey substance didn't react with any of the other cauldrons, but the class was in an uproar as students started to sprout animal features.

"That snake!" Miss. Dylan yelled in outrage as whiskers and a pig nose began to sprout onto her chubby cheeks and small nose.

"Calm down!" Severus yelled, but all the students were more concerned for themselves. One kid sprouted dragon nostrils and accidentally lit a students lion tail on fire. "SILENCE!" He roared and everyone stopped mid action as if frozen in time. "Go to Madame Pomfrey, NOW!" He yelled and every single student ran for the door, some pushing the others out of the way and others just climbing over the frenzied students. 

A shadow caught Severus's keen eyes and he slowly stalked towards it, careful to avoid the black tar. The red headed girl poked her head out and he swiftly retreated into the shadows as her deep green eyes scanned the dark classroom. Looking satisfied she turned back to her previous task, making much more noise than before, believing she was alone. Severus silently emerged from the shadows and quietly stalked towards her. He squeezed himself into the tight storage closet and quietly closed the door.

He watched the girl with crossed arms as she grabbed specific ingredients and hurriedly stuffed them into her robes. These ingredients seemed to pertain to a certain Dreamless Sleep Potion. Now why would Miss. Swayze need a Dreamless Sleep Potion?

"Miss. Swayze." He drawled, slowly, deliberately and watched in amusement when she jumped and turned around quickly. She dropped a couple vials that clattered loudly to the floor.

"Professor Snape" She greeted, slightly flustered. The tightness in the storage closet caused them to be almost touching, aside for maybe an inch or two of space. Severus studied her critically, before asking his question.

"What are you doing in here?" He questioned as his dark eyes studied her, roaming over every feature that would give him any sign that coincided with a weakness. Swayze looked down between them to where the potion vials lay on the floor and then looked back up at him.

"I was borrowing ingredients" she answered truthfully, before squatting down and grabbing the once forgotten vials. 

Severus stood stock still, he didn't want to look down for fear of what the image of her head so close to his cock would do to him. He wasn't able to help himself though, as his onyx eyes carefully snaked down to the kneeling witch before him, her head positioned right where his groin is. He could imagine the red head grabbing his appendage and proceed to conceal it with her warm mouth as he thrust into her. Her soft pink tongue gliding along the underside of his cock...

His eyes snapped open, unbeknownst to him that they'd been closed, and was met with a deep forest green. Her enchanting eyes slowly ascended as she got to her feet, his eyes never leaving hers. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin in the aftermath of his brief fantasy.

He noticed with some satisfaction that Miss. Swayze seemed to be breathing heavily, her cheeks were pinker than before, and her magnificent eyes were dilated. Swayze held out her hand complete with all the Potions that had fallen. He grabbed each one, careful not to touch her for fear of evoking that pleasurable buzz that usually accompanied their skin to skin contact.

His eyes roamed her face as he leaned closer to her and her breathing became more erratic. His long arm came up beside her, placing the vials she'd taken, back onto the shelf. His eyes never left hers as he continued to study her, their breaths mingling intoxicatingly.

_What is **wrong** with **him?!** He's an occlumens he should be able to control these... **desires**! Not to mention the fact that he's her professor and like 18 years older than her. **For fucks sake! He's getting aroused by a 14 year old girl! **He feels like a damn pedophile..._

...But there was something about the desire she conjured in him. It wasn't the same as any other woman, he seemed to _crave_ this one. Like something inside him wanted her, wanted to claim her and never let go.

He was jerked from his thoughts when Swayze cringed in pain. Concerned he grabbed her arm to steady her collapsing form, only to be drawn into her mind. It went from a rather pleasant view of her sucking his aching appendage to cold blue eyes and black curly hair. The vision was so vivid it seemed as if he could reach out and touch it, but just as quickly as he was transported into her mind, he was thrown out just as fast.

Swayze looked slightly bewildered, but took off once he let go of her arm.

Severus had to get to Albus and relay this new information. Miss. Swayze was getting visions, of what he didn't know, but first he'd have to take care of his erection...

~

December had fallen rather quickly and Hogwarts seemed to be a giant freezer. It must've been colder inside than it was outside. Many Slytherins were huddled by the fire, but it did nothing to quell the ever approaching cold.

Gretel was still Owling Charlie and they were currently discussing on whether he should come to see her or vise versa. She really liked Charlie and was starting to really enjoy his comforting presence, even if it was in the form of his letters. She was jarred out of her thoughts, when she heard the velvety drawl of her Potions Professor.

"Miss. Swayze" he commanded. Gretel stopped mid-step, not sure if he was really calling her or not. She felt frozen with indecision in the deserted corridor. She'd been trying to avoid him since that faithful encounter in the storage closet. She was sure her hesitation was noticeable, especially to his keen eyes, as she turned to face the dark wizard.

"Professor?" She questioned impassively with a raised eyebrow.

"Follow me" he ordered and swept past her towards the fifth floor. 

The walk was silent as they continued to make their way down the fifth corridor. Both their minds were taking them back to the dimly lit storage closet and her kneeling before him, oh so close to his groin. Gretel's mind was still turning over those events, even as they stepped onto the staircase that ascended upwards, leading to the headmaster's office. Snape held the door open for her as she stepped through, she stopped quite abruptly, making Snape run into her.

"Cheryl" she spat, ignoring Professor Snape's angry grumbling. Cheryl Black stood before her, the spitting image of her twin sister Bellatrix Lestrange, previously Black. The woman looked every bit a spoiled Pureblood would.

"Ah, ah, ah" She chastised with a bitchy tone and looked at Gretel expectantly. Gretel rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Is there something I can help you with... Mistress" She gritted politely with hostile body language, arms crossed, chin held up, and a slight turn of her head.

"Good girl Muddy" Cheryl cooed bossily as she walked over and patted Gretel on the head like a dog. The red-head glared daggers at the woman before her, feeling embarrassed that her Professors had to see that and angry at her step-mother's treatment. Though Gretel knew Cheryl was trying to taunt her into blowing up, so she could be punished. Closing her eyes briefly she let out a slow and controlled breath.

"What is your business here... Mistress" She asked politely with gritted teeth and a tight-lipped smile. Cheryl smiled at her smugly as she started to circle her in an intimidating way, that was completely lost on Gretel.

"I have come to tell you that you will not be able to return to your home for the holidays" the black haired woman stated with a superior smile as she played with Gretel's silken strands.

"Why?" Gretel questioned coldly, staring straight ahead with an impassive expression.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Muddy" Cheryl bit out angrily and then smirked while tugging the red head's hair. "But if you must know, I want to have alone time with your father" she stated simply, aware of how much the young girl hated her interactions with Silas.

"There's 40 rooms in the Manor, I'm sure the dungeons would suite you nicely" Gretel said heatedly, trying and failing to keep a lid on her anger. Her head was yanked back by her hair and she found herself staring up at the ceiling, that was, unsurprisingly, enchanted as well. Gretel saw out of the corner of her eye, Professor Snape take an involuntary step towards her with his wand gripped tightly in his left hand, McGonagall balled her fists tighter as she fought to keep a stern expression, Dumbledore's hand inched closer to his wand as he sat up straighter.

"Miss Black, please unhand Miss Swayze" the old wizard said calmly with a stern expression. Cheryl smiled at him maliciously.

"Oh this?" She questioned tugging the red head's hair, making her head bob down then up. "Sadly it doesn't hurt her, but she's bendable" she stated flippantly.

"I would like to hear it from Miss Swayze" Dumbledore stated firmly.

"Go ahead, say it doesn't hurt" Cheryl demanded shaking her head for good measure.

"From Miss Swayze" McGonagall said sternly, making Cheryl roll her eyes and look at Gretel with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine" Gretel growled in annoyance, but none of the Professors moved a muscle.

"Good, now I need a wand oath" the Pureblood said as she pushed the red head away from her, making the girl stumble.

"A wand oath?" Gretel questioned with a raised eyebrow once she righted herself.

"Yes I want to make sure you don't just show up" Cheryl said, distractedly inspecting her polished red nails. She looked up though when she felt the angry gaze of her step-daughter. "I don't want a filthy mudblood like you in my presence for longer than is necessary" she added, regarding the red-head with disgust.

"I'm a half-blood" Gretel seethed, her fingernails biting into the soft tanned skin of her palms. Cheryl looked at her with an amused expression.

"Mm that remains a mystery, doesn't it Muddy?" The Pureblood asked innocently. Gretel mentally counted to ten and whipped out her wand, watching with satisfaction when Cheryl cowered in fear. "Y-you can't use magic on me, y-your fa-father will punish you" She stuttered and Gretel allowed a satisfied smirk to cross her face.

"I'm just getting the wand oath over with" she stated innocently. Cheryl let out an indignant huff, her cheeks red with embarrassment, as she walked towards the red head, wand raised.

"Don't try anything, whatever you do to me will rebound and hit you" She said uncertainly.

"And yet you cowered before a half-blood" Gretel said in mock sympathy, her bottom lip exaggerating a pout perfectly. Cheryl was visibly enraged, but tried to quell her temper when she noticed everyone's less than subtle step towards Gretel.

"Fine, go ahead" she said stiffly, but her eyes showed apprehension. Gretel rolled her eyes and raised her wand higher.

"I, Gretel Kalina Swayze, swear not to step foot in my ancestral home-"

"All of them" Cheryl urged, causing Gretel to glare at the bitchy woman before her.

"-in all my ancestral homes, but-"

"You can't do-"

"-I will be allowed access to all my bank accounts" Gretel finished with an evil smirk on her face as the magic around them became nonexistent. Cheryl stepped right into Gretel's face and glared at her.

"You'll get what's coming to you Muddy and this time no one will say otherwise" she said maliciously, before turning around and walking towards the door, her heels clicking.

Gretel couldn't keep her anger controlled anymore and aimed her wand at the woman's back. She silently transfigured Cheryl's handbag into a monkey, her ugly little floral hat into a tarantula, and her bracelets and rings into little snakes. She executed the spells in quick succession, nonverbally.

Cheryl got to the door and stood on the top step, turning around to look smugly at the red head. Her smugness died out when she saw the long hairy legs of the tarantula. The woman let out a bloodcurdling scream of sheer terror as all animals began to attack her. Gretel fought valiantly as she struggled to contain her laughter as the screaming woman slowly began to descend. Her impulse to laugh quickly died when she felt the familiar warm, sticky trickle of blood. She immediately looked down to her shoulder, a gash a few inches deep and wide glared up at her as it leaked red liquid.

All of a sudden white hot anger seared through her, spiking her blood with malicious intent. She marched angrily toward the frightened screams, aiming to dispose of the foul witch for good.

She was halted however, when she felt strong arms wrap around her, pinning her own arms to the side. She raised her wand, but found it engulfed in a large pale hand as it threw the beautifully engraved wood to the side.

"Let me go!" She yelled, still feeling the white hot anger as she pummeled her culprit. Her fists hit a strong chest while the arms around her tightened.

"Stop fighting!" A familiar velvety drawl growled and she immediately ceased all efforts to get away. She looked up and blinked several times, only making out a distorted face shape.

Severus Snape's cold black eyes widened when he saw spikes of red in her beautiful green eyes. The girl seemed to be focusing rather hard on looking at him. His eyes widened further more when he literally watched the red spikes retreat, slowly, like molasses. Each individual tendril of ruby red releasing her pupil and retreating back to the deep forest green he knows. Once all traces of red were gone she slumped in his arms unconscious.

"Severus! What did you do to her?!" McGonagall exclaimed, shooting an accusatory glare at him.

"Nothing!" He replied indignantly as he reached down to slide his arm under her knees and picked her up, bridal style.

"Severus, take her to Poppy and there will be an emergency meeting tonight, midnight" Dumbledore ordered as he buried his head in his old wrinkly hands. "I really hoped I was wrong..." Severus heard the old man muttering.

Confused, but having more important things to do, he went straight to Poppy. He relished in the warm weight of the girl in his arms. It may be wrong, but no one's here to see it, so why not?

~~~~~~~~~~


	9. The Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cringe-worthy and a whole bunch of awkwardness from our two favorite characters. .

"I'm glad you all could make it on such short notice" Albus Dumbledore said, addressing the rag tag band of Professors.

"Albus what is it?" Madame Pince asked as she fiddled with the necklace around her neck anxiously.

"It's about Miss Swayze" he answered calmly and Sprout shook her head vehemently as she patted the accumulated sweat on her forehead with a cloth.

"Knew she was a wrong sort, that one" she stated, looking off into space.

"We don't know for sure" Dumbledore countered weakly.

"Albus we should take her to the authorities right now, for all we know she could be the one initiating the attacks!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"She very well could be" Dumbledore agreed.

"Get on with it old man" Severus snapped, emerging from the shadows and making the women jump. He smirked with satisfaction at their reactions. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly upon seeing him.

"As you wish Severus" he said, before standing and gaining the undivided attention of the Professors. "I have reason to believe that Miss Swayze is the Heir of Slytherin" he stated calmly, causing the Professors to gasp in horror, all but one. "Not only that, but I believe she is related to Tom Marvolo Riddle..." he trailed leaving the room suspended in suspense, "...who is more commonly known as...Voldemort" the old Professor finished, making a collective gasp go through the room again.

"So what do we do Albus?" A squeaky voice questioned and Dumbledore turned to look at Flitwick with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm afraid I don't know" he stated sadly, making many Professors groan in distress.

~

Gretel woke up with a start. She bolted up right in bed, but later ruled that as a bad idea. A major headache seared through her brain as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. The blurry white lumps and sterile smell lead her to believe she was in the hospital wing. It was dark outside, known by the full moon bathing her in an ethereal glow.

The vision of black hair and blue eyes came back, but this time with lips. The image was so intricate it made her eyes water. She had to draw it, or else the vision wouldn't stop. Throwing off her white crisp covers she shivered from the cold air and planted her feet on the cold sterile floor. Biting her lip to keep her teeth from chattering, she stood up and immediately fell back down. The jarring just from falling back onto the bed caused her more pain. Gretel took a moment to steady herself and then slowly got up, this time more successful. She stood on shaky legs as the vision assaulted her brain, she legit could not see anything but the vision. Cautiously, she took a step forward, hands outstretched in front of her as precaution. She turned on her heightened sense of smell and hearing as she made her way to the door. Her eyes were wide open, but all she kept seeing was the vision that was so vivid, she would've thought the person was standing directly in front of her. 

Gretel reluctantly approached the stairs, dragging her hand along the wall and rousing several angry portraits. She felt the decorative knob of the start of a staircase and held onto it tightly, while cautiously putting her right foot forward. There was nothing and she reluctantly let it fall, relief flooding her when she felt a solid surface. She continued to walk down, slowly, every step hesitating before making the jump.

She inhaled in relief once she reached the last step, registering the familiar damp smell of the dungeons. Timidly, she continued her journey forward, but stopped abruptly when she heard movement. She quickly retreated into the shadows, not really paying attention to her surroundings and accidentally hitting her head against the base of a torch. Still trying frantically to see reality, she maneuvered herself around the torch and hid further into the shadows.

She could hear a slow and rhythmic heart beating and a feather light touch of dragon hide boots. Whoever her pursuer was, they were very adept in the art of silence. She tried to flatten herself against the wall as her eyes flitted around, but still only able to see the malicious smirk of a man in her vision. This made her think her pursuer was the man that she was seeing and from the look of those cold blue eyes, she really didn't want to meet this man. She couldn't hear anything over her own heart beating in fear, so she didn't notice her pursuer was in front of her until their scent assaulted her. 

Gretel's eyes widened and her mouth parted in a frightened gasp, but her attacker did nothing. She could feel their eyes roam over her and the slow rhythmic beating of their heart, a cord to reality. Slowly she lifted her hands and pressed them against her pursuers hard chest. She could feel the slow beat of their heart through the person's rough robes. She was scared of what the person would do to her, but continued her quest to figure out the identity of this person.

Gretel slowly trailed her hands upwards, but realized her pursuer was a lot taller than expected. She got up on her tiptoes, now able to reach the person's neck, feeling electricity course through her. Her soft fingers flitted across a bulging Adam's apple, leading her to believe it was a man. Her fingers brushed across his pulse point, feeling and hearing his heart rate speed up, but just a fraction. Her hands landed on his sharp-cutting jawline, caressing it for a moment, trying to figure out if this was the same man she was seeing in her vision at the moment. Her hands caressed his high cheekbones and landed at his eyes. She ran her fingers along his course sharp eyebrows and let his long eyelashes tickle the pads of her fingers. This wasn't a very comforting thought, since the man she was seeing had long eyelashes, sharp eyebrows, high cheekbones, and a sharp jawline. Slowly she trailed two fingers down over the bridge of his Roman nose and her fingertips landed in the dip of the man's lips.

Gretel felt strong hands engulf her small hips, making her gasp in surprise. She continued to run her soft fingers along the rough plush lips. Her breath hitched when she felt a warm puff of air caress her lips. Her eyes enlarged trying to gaze into this man's eyes, but she couldn't see. Her head was pounding and all she could see was her vision, for all she knew the man in front of her wasn't even real.

"Are you real?" She breathed, hoping to whatever higher power he was. Her hands came to rest on the man's strong neck.

"Depends" the man said in a slow velvety drawl and her breath immediately left her. She looked up, trying in vain to see her Potions Professor.

"Professor?" She questioned, suspiciously.

"Who else?" The man said in a bored manner, with an edge to his words. He released her hips quite abruptly, making her unstable. She swayed on her feet, but couldn't tell if the ground was up or down. She squealed as she felt herself falling and frantically brought her arms to her face in an attempt to shield her from the impact. The ground never came up to meet her, instead, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, halting her fall.

"Stupid girl!" Professor Snape hissed.

"I'm not stupid!" She defended and pushed him back, hard enough to let her go. She stumbled from the force of her push, but he didn't even move. She could feel herself falling back, but was grateful for the large hand that wrapped around her wrist.

"What the hells the matter with you?!" Her Professor whisper-yelled.

"Nothing!" She hissed defiantly and pushed him back, harder than before. The assault caught him off guard making him stumble, but he still had a firm hold on her wrist and she wasn't stable without support. She started falling forward fast and wasn't able to shield her face before she hit... her Professor? Professor Snape grunted at the added weight.

"Insolent brat!" He shouted lowly, making sure not to be too loud. Gretel wished she could see right about now, because she couldn't really tell which way was up or down. She started to feel around, feeling something hard and she felt her Professor grow still. Curiously she reached lower than where her hands lay now, hearing blood rushing. She grabbed something massive, that started to immediately grow hard right when she touched it. 

A strangled gasp emitted from her Potions Professor and she immediately let go of what she was holding. 

"Professor I-" she started.

"You idiot-hormonal teenage girl!" He hissed threateningly, but despite her mortification at what she had just touched, she felt anger boil in her.

"I'm not hormonal or an idiot!" She hissed, doing her best to glare where she thought his face was.

"Get off me!" Snape yelled, throwing the young woman on top of him to the side. Gretel hit her side on the ground, getting to her knees she felt around for anything to hold onto. The longer her vision lasted the weaker she was becoming. She needed her sketchbook. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she kneeled on one shaking knee and pushed off the propped one, getting to a standing position, but immediately swaying on the spot.

Gretel heard Professor Snape rushing toward her as she began to fall, catching her with time to spare.

"What is wrong with you?!" He drawled sounding incredulous. Gretel looked away from his eyes, or well at least she thought she did, and sighed in defeat.

"I-I can't see" she whispered, straining her useless eyes. She reached up and traced Snape's face, feeling the confused ripple in the middle of his forehead, just above his nose.

"What do you mean you can't see?" He questioned lowly, making Gretel give an exasperated stomp. That was a bad idea since she ended up crumpling in her Professors arms. She slid down her Professor as he pressed her against him to keep her from falling, which inadvertently pressed her against his erection. She froze, making it easier for Snape to pull her up, as her cheeks flared up in embarrassment.

"I-I can't see, so are you going to stand there or help me to my dorm?" She said doing her best to look in the direction of his face and raised an eyebrow. 

Gretel gasped in surprise when she felt her legs get swept out from under her and was in her Professor's arms in an instant. Her hands instinctively flew to his neck and started to trace his face. He was mad, but somehow restrained, like he was restraining himself from something. She could hear his heart beating faster as she laid her head on his shoulder. He exhaled a shaky breath, at first she thought she was starting to get too heavy for him and reached for his face. She traced the lines on his face delicately and felt the saddened lines close to his eyes, a tortured twitch in his lips, and the desperate movement of his eyes.

Gretel felt the soft cotton comforter of her bed on her bum and Snape immediately unhanded her, stalking off somewhere and letting out an almost silent shaky breath again. She didn't dwell on this though, as her pets came up to her begging for her attention. She happily gave them attention, but ordered them to get her sketchbook and rucksack. She smiled to herself as she felt her sketchbook being laid out in front of her and then felt the rough fabric of her bag. She hastily reached into it, blindly grabbing her sketching pencils and laying them out in front of her. She groaned in distress when she couldn't see what colors they were. Though she did hear a slow rhythmic heartbeat come closer.

"I need the lightest gray" she whispered. A large, strong hand grabbed her wrist, his long and calloused fingers wrapping around the soft underside of her wrist. The pleasant buzz shot through her and his once calm heart speed up again. He guided her hand to the pencil and pressed his hand into hers, making sure she felt the pencil. Her senses were in overload, but she somehow remained calm, despite her racing heart. She grasped the pencil and skimmed her fingers over the top of the sketchbook, feeling for her bookmark. Once she found it she flipped it to her desired page and ran her fingers carefully over it. She could feel the slight bumps and ridges from where she started. She traced the jawline, reaching the chin and then counted up a couple centimeters. She used her fingers to map out the length of the lips and the width, seeing as she couldn't see.

"Is it even?" She asked, almost forgetting her Professor was with her.

"Yes" Snape drawled and she nodded in response. She completed the lips with graceful strokes of her pencil, but she was assaulted with the same vision, this time baring a nose. She followed the same steps she did before with the lips and mapped out the man's Greek nose. She suddenly felt a sticky substance trickle down her nose. 

"You're bleeding" Severus said matter-of-factly as she reached out to touch the blood with a shaking hand. Wiping her nose she began to pick up her pace at drawing the handsome man, so much so that her arm eventually became numb and she wasn't able to tell if her arm was still moving or not. She wasn't even aware that her nose was bleeding, all that she was aware of was the pain and intense fear the vision was giving her.

"Miss. Swayze?" Severus questioned urgently as her body began to convulse in pain, but her drawing arm kept moving. "Miss. Swayze!" He whisper-yelled as more blood trickled from her nose. He started to lightly shake her, concerned she was going to die, it looked possible. 

All of a sudden she stopped moving, even her drawing hand. Severus cautiously looked over at her sketchbook and found an excellently drawn portrait of a young man with an evil smirk.

Severus was suddenly startled when Swayze screamed, on instinct he clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her. Eventually her muffled screams stopped and she slumped against him, out cold. He didn't dare move for fear of evoking another scream from her, he also didn't want to move for fear of her snakes attacking him, that were now slithering over him to rest near Swayze.

~~~~~~~~


	10. Professor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness as per usual and some interactions between Scarhead and Spitfire. Snape is incredibly confused by Gretel and constantly wrestling with himself when it comes to her.

Gretel woke up disoriented and sluggish, she rolled over and promptly fell off her bed. Groaning she pushed herself to a standing position and leaned against her four poster bed. She felt around for her gray towel and stumbled towards the shower. She got under the hot spray of water, letting it soothe her sore muscles as she cleaned herself. Once she was done she got out and summoned her bra and underwear and brushed her teeth as well as her hair. Her deep forest green eyes were dull and bloodshot, but satisfied with the rest of her appearance she walked out and headed straight to her dresser. Throwing on a Slytherin green long sleeve, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a gray knitted beanie. She went back to her bed and plopped down on it, careful to avoid her sketchbook.

Gretel's senses all came into focus at once when she heard soft snores next to her. She looked over cautiously and promptly screamed when she saw a blurry black figure cuddling her stuffed animal. She jumped when the figure moved, causing her to kick the hard lump off the bed. There was a thud and then a groan and then the lump was immediately standing.

"Who are you?" She questioned as she reached for a long blurry object and pointed it at the black figure. The figure held up his hands in a gesture that told her they were unarmed.

"That is my wand" the familiar rich baritone of Severus Snape said as he pointed to what was supposedly his wand.

"Professor?" She questioned, straining her eyes to focus on the blurry figure before her.

"Yes, now give me my wand" he ordered, reaching for the elegant black wood. She pulled away sharply, almost making herself fall off the bed.

"What-what're you doing here?" She asked, still pointing his wand at him. Snape sighed in annoyance.

"You asked me to take you to your dorm, you couldn't see properly" he replied, eyeing his wand. Realizing she didn't know where her wand was, she waved his and summoned hers. A minute later her wand came soaring in and she caught it with her left hand. She hastily stuffed his wand into her pants and pulled her shirt over it. Snape's eyes widened in anger at the fact that he wasn't going to be able to simply _take_ his wand.

"I didn't ask you to stay the night did I?" She said with a raised eyebrow, her wand pointing threateningly at him.

"No" Snape said tightly, his fists clenched at his sides as he glared furiously at the girl before him.

"Then why are you here _Professor_?" She questioned, emphasizing his title as if he'd done something naughty. Snape looked at her, anger clearly shining in his black eyes.

"Give. Me. My. Wand." He demanded, his voice dripping with venom. Gretel summoned her courage and drew herself up, completely ignoring his outstretched hand.

"No" she said stoutly.

"_No_?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow and tight lips. Gretel popped her hip and crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't give it to you, unless you tell me what you're doing here" she stated, watching her Professor with apprehension. Snape ran a hand through his lanky black hair in frustration.

"I do not have to answer to you!" He gritted loudly, clearly trying to restrain his anger. "Now give me my wand or I will be forced to take it from you" he stated, letting out a puff of air, he was shaking now.

"How do I know your not bluffing?" Gretel asked cautiously.

"You don't" Snape stated maliciously. Gretel huffed in frustration.

"All I want to know is what the hell happened last night, cause I have no fucking clue!" She exclaimed her accent becoming more heavy in her anger.

"I. Don't. Know." He gritted and Gretel scoffed.

"Well that's hardly an answ-" She was cut off by her feet being swept out from under her and then feeling a pleasant tingle where her wrists were, which were pinned above her head. Her eyes widened as she looked up at her Professor, who was coming more into focus than before. His black eyes were dilated in anger and he was letting out angry puffs of air to try and control the urge to kill her.

Severus was mad, angry, furious even. This insolent brat wouldn't listen to him or obey him. What's even more distressing is the inappropriate thoughts he gets when he's near this, this _girl_. She makes him have these thoughts, it's _her_ fault that he feels desire towards her, because he doesn't want that... Getting a grip on what control he had left, he released her wrists and with it the pleasant buzz that he craved. This girl was a Siren reincarnated.

"Retrieve. My. Wand." He ordered, glaring furiously into the girl's enrapturing eyes. They were wide and unreadable as he loomed over her. "I'm waiting" He drawled tightly in annoyance, studying the girl for a weakness.

"Not until you tell me what happened!" She yelled in exasperation as she reached up and pushed his solid chest. He didn't go anywhere and the momentum made her fall back into her bed, she growled in frustration. 

Severus gathered both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. Her hands were so small compared to his, they almost engulfed her soft, tanned hands entirely. Her eyes snapped open and watched him apprehensively. The pleasant buzz had increased and she was making him want to increase the tension in the room.

His free hand reached downwards and stopped once he felt the hem of her soft thin sweater. She gulped audibly and her breathing increased. It was hard for him to remain in control of his desires, of what _she_ was causing him to feel. His eyes were torn away from her enchanting ones as he watched his hand slowly pick up the hem of her shirt. He inched it slowly higher over her toned stomach, his wand was still covered, so he continued, stopping just above the tip of his wand. Half his wand was in her pants and half was sticking out against her toned, smooth stomach. Letting out a shaky breath he reached for his wand, feeling her soft warm skin underneath his fingertips as he grasped the ebony wood, his knuckles now pressed against her flat stomach. He ignored her intake of breath as the pleasant buzz increased, it was slowly fraying his nerves, his control. He carefully took his wand out of her pants, making sure not to accidentally hit... something. Once he was done he released the girl under him and hastily walked out of the room, ignoring some of the first years staring at him in surprise. He was shaking now as he made his way to his quarters.

Swayze did this to him, she made him have some kind of desire for her, _she_ made him _crave_ her. There must be a potion she put on him, a lust potion or a love potion. A lust potion would have the same effects as he's having now if it was distributed in small amounts.

He didn't even realize he was in his bed until he sank into the soft covers. He groaned when he saw the visible tent in his pants, it wasn't fully hard, but it wasn't going away either. He hated her for doing this to him, hated the way she made him feel towards her, he would make her life a living hell, just like she did to him.

~

"Hey Gretel, what'd ya want?" Tarence asked as they sat down in one of the booths in the Three Broomsticks.

"A butterbeer should be fine, thanks" she replied and Tarence walked off towards the bar. 

Gretel waited for him to come back, while she pondered what she was going to do for the Christmas holidays. She needed to send a letter to Charlie, see what he's up to.

"Here we are, one Butterbeer for the lady" Tarence said, putting her drink in front of her and sitting across from her. She gave him a small, barely noticeable smile.

"Thanks" She said.

"No problem" he said waving her off as he took a sip of his drink. Gretel looked around as he did so, noticing the glares she was getting from the female population.

"The girls look like they want to murder me" she stated calmly, smirking at him. He looked around and then looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" he said with a wink. She scoffed and met his mischievous grin.

"Mm I don't think I need protection" She hummed and Tarence smiled at her.

"No, not the way you fight" he agreed as he leaned back, stretching his broad shoulders.

"So why did you ask me to come with you, surely there were plenty of girls to pick from?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged and stretched his neck.

"I dunno, you're obviously the most beautiful girl in school-" he started, but she scoffed, "no really" he said with a small smile as the corner of her lips turned up. "And you're just... different, like I feel like I can be myself around you" he said sheepishly.

"Oh really?" She teased, "and you haven't told any other girl those exact words?" She questioned amusedly and he chuckled lightly.

"Fine I'll tell you something no one knows about me" he said, getting up and sitting next to her and throwing an arm around her. Her shoulders tensed, but the warmth he offered was comforting. "I'm a half-blood" he whispered, "I'm the bastard child of a Pureblood psychopath and a mudblood" he said darkly.

"Well I can assure you, your secret's safe with me" She said, "and I can certainly sympathize" she added vaguely, staring off into space.

"So what're you doing for the holidays?" He asked conversationally as he turned his murky-green eyes on hers.

"I don't know yet" she answered, her brows furrowing in confusion. Tarence sighed in agreement.

"Same" he agreed.

~

The holidays were upon them and Gretel was excited for the 22nd since she'd be going to Charlie's and spend the rest of the holidays with him. She had finally talked to him, a day after her weird encounter with Snape and her hang out with Tarence. He had generously offered and she graciously accepted.

Now she was walking down the stairs to the girl's dormitory when she saw Draco sitting on the couch with Crabbe and Goyle across from him. She silently snuck up behind the couch, inclining her head impassively when Crabbe and Goyle saw her. She abruptly plopped down on the couch startling Draco.

"Gretel" He said in surprise, "where have you been?" He questioned, coming closer to her.

"Places" She said vaguely as he sat right next to her.

"Well I was just showing Crabbe and Goyle the Daily Prophet" He said, looking over to where the paper lay forgotten in Goyle's lap.

"Oh really? The one about Arthur Weasley?" She questioned and Draco smiled a delighted smile. Gretel reached for the clipping to read it.

"Well?" Draco said impatiently, "isn't it funny?" He said threateningly.

"Ha, ha" Goyle said bleakly, drawing Gretel's attention. She studied the two in front of her. They both seemed nervous and showed more emotion than they usually did, they were acting like sentimental Gryffindors.

"Arthur Weasel loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand and go join them" Draco said distastefully. "You'd never know the Weasels were Purebloods the way they behave" he continued scornfully. Crabbe clenched his fist as his face contorted in fury.

"What's wrong Crabbe?" Gretel asked curiously, studying the lump of a boy.

"Stomachache" Crabbe gritted out. Gretel tilted her head to the side, much like a bird and raised a perfect eyebrow.

"A stomachache doesn't make you mad" she stated. Draco cocked his head to the side as well, but said nothing. Somewhere along the way Draco started imitating Colin Creevey. Gretel really could careless, until he said a line that she just had to butt in on.

"Saint Potter, the Mudblood's friend" Draco spat, but was instantly hit in the back of the head with the Daily Prophet clipping. "Hey!" He exclaimed, "What was that for?" He questioned.

"That was for your tongue" she stated impassively, to which Draco grumbled angrily, but shut up when Gretel raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?" She prompted.

"Nothing" He said dejectedly.

"I wish I knew who it was, I could help" Draco said petulantly. "The worst is that everyone thinks Potter is Slytherin's Heir" he spat and then looked over to Gretel, who was reading. "Are you Slytherin's Heir?" He questioned curiously. Gretel looked up from her book and shrugged.

"I am Slytherin's Heir" She answered casually before returning her attention to her book.

"What?" The three of them exclaimed in unison, making Gretel sigh and close her book.

"And before y'all go shouting off the rooftops that I'm the one trying to kill everyone, I'm not" She said sternly.

"But you must have some idea?" Goyle questioned, she looked at him for a moment before responding. She thought back to the drawing she was possessed to draw and everything clicked.

"Actually I do, black hair, baby blue eyes, his nose is a Greek nose, so straight" she said, running her pinky fingernail across her bottom lip. "I even have a drawing of the culprit" she stated. The boys looked at her with gobsmacked expressions, but it didn't last since Goyle and Crabbe began to panic. 

Gretel was just able to catch a glimpse of the distinctive lightning bolt scar, confirming her suspicions, before the two boys left the room. She quickly got up and ran to her dorm, grabbing the leather bound sketchbook, and heading out of the common room to head Boy Wonder off.

Harry Potter was running out of the Slytherin Common room as his and Ron's bodies changed from Goyle and Crabbe to their original forms. They walked a ways, out of breath and jumpy as they looked behind them to see if they were being followed.

"So the Heir of Slytherin has black hair, blue eyes, and a sharp nose" he listed as if trying to commit those features to memory.

"Yeah, but- Harry!" Ron cried as his best friend was pulled into a hidden storage closet.

Harry was inside the dark storage closet before he could even blink. The door was slammed in poor Ron's face and he could vaguely hear the sound his face made when it collided with the door. Ron whined about something, but was lost on Harry when he noticed the glowing green eyes behind him.

"Swayze" he said, acknowledging the owner of those memorable green eyes.

"Potter" she returned stiffly, pulling out a leather bound book. She hastily flipped open the book and drew her wand, scanning it over the drawing. A copy of the sketch appeared out of thin air and she handed it to him. "That's the culprit, but from what I know supposedly the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago" she informed impassively as he stared at the detailed drawing.

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked curiously, green eyes meeting green. Swayze shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't be noble with me Potter, I'm only helping for purely selfish reasons. It wouldn't look good to the rest of the people, that aren't Slytherins that do business with my family, now would it?" She questioned sardonically. 

Harry nodded in understanding, as messed up as Swayze's reasons were, he needed the help. It wasn't a very confident thought to know that he's working with a Slytherin, as the Muggles say: A Deal With The Devil.

"Why are you whining Weasley?" A deep baritone snapped, making the occupants in the storage closet stiffen.

"Don't tell anyone I'm working with you!" Swayze hissed.

"That storage closet ate Harry!" Ron complained loudly as he accused a wooden door.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Drawled Snape in a bored tone.

"Go!" Swayze hissed again as she pushed Harry out of the storage closet.

Gretel waited silently in the darkness of the storage closet for the people outside to pass.

Damn Snape!

"Professor, I was just looking in the storage closet for a... polishing rag" Potter explained nervously, you could practically hear Weasel's jaw pop open.

"But that, that th-thing ate, ate y-you..." the Weasel stuttered.

"No, no it didn't Ron" Potter amended. "Now if you don't mind Professor we'll be getting to our dormitory" he said hastily and she could hear the two boys retreat.

She held her breath though, straining her ears to hear Snape's soft footsteps. She was thoroughly startled when the door was flown open, but she didn't wait to see who it was, instead she barreled passed the black clad figure.

"Miss. Swayze" he said slowly as he latched onto her elbow, causing her to drop her sketchbook. His dark eyes flitted to the familiar looking leather bound cover. She frantically reached for the book, but he held onto her elbow tightly, preventing her from getting to it. He on the other hand reached down and curled his long fingers around the cool leather surface. "I believe I will be taking you to Headmaster Dumbledore" he stated as he walked towards his intended direction with her in tow.

Gretel silently followed him to the Headmasters office as not to make a scene, but Snape kept a firm hold of her forearm. They both silently made their way up the stairs and with no preamble, Snape just threw the door open. Inadvertently interrupting a staff gossip session apparently.

Everyone stopped mid sentence to see the duo in the doorway.

"Severus to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Snape practically threw her in the room, causing her to stumble but she instantly righted herself.

"I found this girl plaguing the minds of children and something suspicious about this book" he stated, briskly walking in after Gretel and throwing the book on the Headmaster's desk.

"It's called a sketchbook Professor" She snapped furiously as she glared at the wizard in front of her. "And that sketchbook is private" she growled reaching for the expensive looking book. Her hand was snatched into a larger paler hand, halting her progress to claim the book.

"Don't" Snape commanded, causing her glare to turn scathing.

"You'd think I'm trying to murder someone the way you lot behave" she stated venomously and the whole room grew silent, her eyes darted from teacher to teacher, none would meet her gaze.

"Tried being the key word Miss. Swayze" Snape said piercing her green eyes with his cold black ones. A slow deliberate smirk charged with malice grew on her face.

"Ooh this is about the Heir of Slytherin" she stated knowingly, her expression blank aside from the unnerving smirk. "Well rest assured it's not me, though I do have an inkling of an idea of who it is" She taunted.

"Albus" Professor Snape said exasperatedly, "open the book" he stated. Dumbledore looked at her hesitantly before opening it.

"Careful you might not like what you see in there" she stated impassively, garnering everyone's attention. Dumbledore thumbed through her pages with interest.

"Miss Swayze you are an excellent artist, you know some of the greatest leaders were artists" he pointed out as he continued to look through them. "Never in all my years have I seen someone with your talent" he commented with somethin akin to awe in his voice. "May I have a copy of this?" He asked as he flipped the notebook around for the rest to see.

It was a volcano shaped island adorned with deep green trees, light green trees, dark blue waters that surrounded a stretch of pearly white sand. There was a starfish off to the side closer to the water, seagulls in the air, and clouds obscuring some of the blazing son. Casting shadows on all different kinds of things. On the shore was a girl dressed in a black bikini, a blue beach skirt wrapped half-hazardly around her waist, her skin was a golden color in the sun, she was holding an orange surfboard with her head resting against the side of it. There were black sunglasses on her flowing red hair and the girl looked straight at you with a calm and serene expression. Any other person would've thought it was a model posing for a scenery catalog, but the deep green eyes that stared back at you were proof enough that the girl in the picture was her.

Gretel's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she was bestowed open-mouthed stares, but her expression remained impassive.

"Are you sure? If you haven't already noticed the girl in the picture is me" she stated questioningly, she was nervous though. Why did he want a sketching of _her_? She drew that a month before school started, the background was an island off of Australia.

"Yes I'm aware of that, but this drawing reminds me of how beautiful the simplicity of nature is" he said thoughtfully, she hesitated before she nodded in agreement. It was a trap somehow, but she didn’t want to be rude, though it’s not like it would surprise anyone. However, she did feel proud and appreciated, she pours a lot of effort into her drawings and it feels good for someone to finally notice. Dumbledore pulled his wand out, scanning it over the page and out popped a new copy. He enlarged the copy and passed it off to another person to see it, much to her horror.

Dumbledore went back to looking at the sketchbook, his expressions readable and as clear as day when he crossed certain drawings. Her copied drawing was making a full circle as some of the teachers sat in a group, discussing the drawing. She didn't know why, but the fact that they were seeing her drawing made her feel uncomfortable, vulnerable even.

"Miss. Swayze, your ability to capture emotion, even when its not exposed is quite a talent" he breathed as the drawing reached Snape. He glanced at it uncaringly, before handing it to her, to which she put it on the Headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore's long wrinkled fingers reached the page she had bookmarked and there was an audible inhale of breath from the old wizard. He looked up at her with shock and then down at the page before him, looking as if he didn't want the drawing to be true.

"Where did you get this?" He asked urgently, his blue eyes studying the page before him. "It was a vision wasn't it?" He asked again, but she didn't answer, instead she remained impassive aware of all the stares from the staff. "May I copy this?" He asked, pulling out his wand before she even gave him approval with a stiff nod. He copied it quickly and then closed her book, where she snatched it off his desk quickly and disappeared out of the room, all in a matter of seconds.

~~~~~~~~~


	11. Christmas with Weasels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Charlie and Gretel time, they both love Rambo guys. Imagine Gretel’s German accent a little harsh since German is kind of a harsh language. I don’t know if I got the accent right, probs didn’t lol, but if I did I apologize lol. Brief glimpse of Severus, but other than that mainly Gretel and Charlie:)

Gretel was currently standing outside a cozy cottage where the doorstep was covered in about two feet of snow. She raised a shaking hand and knocked on the wooden door, she hastily put her hand back into her jacket and shivered slightly as she waited for the door to open.The door opened revealing Charlie in a blue sweater and gray joggers as he held the door open.

"Come in" He said quickly and moved out of the way to allow her entrance. She was immediately enveloped in the warmth the cottage had to offer and began to take off her scarf and beanie as well as her jacket. "Here let me get that" he offered as he took her bag from her and jogged upstairs, she smiled secretly as she hung her jacket on one of the hooks by the door. She was clad in a maroon sweater and dark blue skinny jeans with black combat boots. 

Charlie came back in and she immediately noticed the nervous air around him as he descended the steps more slowly then he ascended them. He rubbed the back of his neck, it was then she noticed half of his long hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, giving him the adventurous look woman drooled over.

"Mind if I take my shoes off?" She asked with a small smile. He nodded and she gratefully took her boots off, putting them by the door. She looked back at him curiously as he came towards her.

"It's, it's not much" he said nervously while he glanced around the flat. 

"Charlie I could care less" she said with a smile, "but I like it, it's very cozy, unlike the cold dark houses I'm used to" she said nonchalantly, looking around the room. There was a big leather-worn sectional in the middle of the room with a wooden coffee table in front of it and a flatscreen tv suspended on the opposite wall with a game console connected to it. There was a small, but roomy kitchen that opened up into the living room, the bar the only thing separating the two rooms and stairs at the very end of the cottage.

"Thanks" He said sheepishly, looking as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "I, um don't usually have company" he said with an embarrassed tint to his cheeks.

"Charlie" she said grabbing his hand in hers, "I love it" she said reassuringly and he seemed to believe it this time, because he pulled her towards the couch with him.

"So, wanna binge watch the Rambo movies?" He asked while grabbing the controller as he sat down.

"How'd you know I like Rambo?" She asked with feigned shock. Charlie just smiled goofily at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"You just seemed like the type" he said with a shrug, while he turned on the movie and summoned a popcorn bowl with his wand. She smiled at him and snuggled into his shoulder. She felt comfortable, no masks she had to put up with him, unless he found out who she was.

~

They watched Rambo movies again the next night. They were just leaning against each other popping popcorn into their mouths and commenting on the movie when Charlie asked her a random question.

"How old are you?" He asked, she stilled, the popcorn only halfway towards her mouth before she resumed movement.

"How old do you think I am?" She asked curiously, crunching on the popcorn slowly. He shifted slightly to face her.

"Mm 15, maybe 16" he guessed as his blue eyes roamed over her face. "But you're obviously more mature than most 15 year olds" he stated and she sighed in relief.

"I'm actually 14" she said quietly and he studied her as a small grin spread along his face.

"You think I care?" He asked before shaking his head, while smiling. "No I don't and before you ask I'm actually 20" he said and she nodded in understanding.

"I figured" she agreed.

"So what's your last name?" He asked, making her stiffen. There was silence for a moment before she answered him.

"Gaunt" she stated and felt Charlie nod, it wasn't an entire lie, she was a Gaunt, just a generation or two after.

"I'm a Weasley" he said proudly and it took all of her will power not to wince. Of course she would pick the very person that was related to the people that hated her. Brilliant! "And my mom is kind of forcing me to go to Christmas at her place and insists that I bring you with me" he said with an embarrassed air. "I told her I wouldn't be able to come because I had company and then she just blew that out of proportion" he said, shaking his head in an exasperatedly affectionate manner.

"Well I don't want to stand in the way of your family Christmas" she said slowly, "and I can stay here for a day" she said, patting Charlie on the shoulder. He turned his bewildered blue eyes to hers.

"Well I'm not going if your not" he stated firmly, "what kind of host would I be?" He stated rhetorically, she sighed.

"Charlie, I don't want to stand in the way of your family Christmas" she countered stubbornly.

"Well you could come" he suggested hopefully, "cause like it or not if you don't go I'm not going" he added.

"Charlie..." she trailed looking past him. "I wouldn't want to impose" she said. Charlie grabbed her hands and looked into her deep green eyes.

"You wouldn't be imposing, my brother invites his friends to our home all the time, so my plus one wouldn't be imposing" he informed reasonably, causing Gretel to bite her lip in thought, she chewed on it for a good minute before she relented.

"Alright" she conceded, "but I'm buying all y'all presents" she said sternly, Charlie's mouth popped open to protest, but she held up a hand to stop him. "No, this is a deal, I'll only go if I buy all y'all presents, that's my offer" she said firmly and he sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to change her mind.

"Alright, let me go inform my mom" he said and got off the couch, walking into the kitchen and throwing floo powder into the fire place.

Gretel sighed as she put her hair up into a ponytail and eavesdropped on Charlie and his mother.

"Mum, I have a plus one" he stated.

"Oh good! Is it a girl?!" His mom asked excitedly and Charlie gave an embarrassed sigh.

"Yes mum" He said.

"Oh Charlie I'm so happy for you!" His mother exclaimed, "Are you two together?" She asked.

"No mum" he said and she could practically hear Charlie roll his eyes.

"Charlie Weasley!" His mother chastised, "did you get the poor girl pregnant?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Mum!" Charlie yelled in embarrassment.

"I told you to wait till marriage!" His mom shouted angrily.

"No mum, it's not like-"

"I should've known you would do something like this!" She rambled.

"Goodbye mum" Charlie said before pulling his head out of the green flames. Gretel quickly turned around and occupied herself with rifling through the movies. "Wow" Charlie breathed, making Gretel turn around with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"You look, uh, you look different" he stated.

"Different? Different how?" She questioned. Charlie ran a hand through his long ginger hair.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe a bit older and not that recognizable" he said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Really?" She asked as she turned back to the DVDs. "I've never noticed" she said nonchalantly as she pulled out a DVD. Gretel handed it to Charlie and went to sit on the couch again as Charlie popped the DVD into the game console. "So how many people will be there?" She asked curiously. Charlie sighed and thought for a moment.

"Um, Percy he's a big Ministry buff, Fred and George the jokers, Ron not much to say about him, and Ginny she likes Quidditch as well as the rest of my family, but Percy. Oh and Ron's two best friends are coming, Hermione Granger a bookworm, and Harry Potter also a fan of Quidditch" he answered thoughtfully and pressed play on the movie, saving Gretel from having to answer. Just her luck...

~

Gretel shivered as the cold air ran up her neck. She'd usually have her hair down, but she decided to put it into a bun that was partially braided and a few strands hung out in a mature, but fun style. She did look different and could only hope no one recognized her. Though she cast a charm on herself to appear vaguely familiar to the people from school, because it wasn't like she could use magic to alter her appearance, Charlie would know something was up. This way her appearance wasn’t altered, but the Gryffindors wouldn’t be able to figure out it was her. Charlie opened the door to his childhood home, pulling her along after him.

"Mum I'm home!" He called out as he made his way to the living room. They were intercepted though by Mr. Weasley.

"Charlie!" He greeted happily and pulled the taller man into a fatherly hug. Mr. Weasley saw her over Charlie's shoulder and his mouth dropped open.

"Lily?" He questioned in surprise, letting go of his son to take her hands in his.

"Uh Dad this is Gretel Gaunt, a friend I met in the Dragon exhibit I work at" Charlie explained, throwing an arm around her with a nervous smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, nice to meet you Gretel, I thought you were someone else" he said with a flustered air as he stuck out a hand. Gretel only hesitated for a second, realizing a little too late that her Australian accent would give her away to anyone. She needed to think fast, she could alter her accent, but hopefully Charlie wouldn't notice.

"Iss alright and nice to meet you too Mr. Veasley" she greeted with a half smile as Charlie gave her a weird look. He noticed, of course he noticed, why wouldn’t he?

"Ah your accent gives you away" he said, "and please call me Arthur" Arthur suggested.

"Arthur whats..." a voice trailed off as the woman's eyes landed on Gretel. "Lily?" She asked with a shuddering breath as a hand came up to cover her mouth.

"No hun this is Charlie's friend Gretel Gaunt" Arthur amended.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, don't listen to me. I'm Molly Weasley" she apologized, shaking Gretel's hand vigorously.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Veasley" she greeted as well.

"Oh no dear! Please call me Molly!" She exclaimed. Molly backed away from her and went to the stairs, "dinner's ready!" She called up it and then made her way to the kitchen. Charlie leading Gretel that way as well.

Gretel sat down next to Charlie as his brothers started to file in. Percy came in first eyeing her distrustfully, the twins came in and looked at her with excited expressions, and Weasel came in practically leering at her. 

"Well who are you gorgeous?" Fred asked charmingly as he sat next to her, gaining a glare from both his mom and Charlie.

"Hands off Fred, she's mine" Charlie stated playfully, throwing an arm around her. Harry Potter walked in and sat next to Ron that just so happened to be right in front of her.

"Uh, Gretel this is Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Harry Potter" Molly introduced, the boy's each giving her a wave. "Oh and boys, this is Gretel Gaunt" she introduced as well and Gretel gave a wave and a slight smile.

"Gretel? That's an unusual name" Potter stated thoughtfully, but she could see the suspicious glint in his emerald eyes. Nonetheless she nodded in agreement.

"Unusual to people outside Germany, but iz in fact a very common name in Germany" she said slowly, making sure her accent was perfect.

"Really? You're from Germany?" Arthur asked as Molly disappeared to go call someone else downstairs.

"Yez" she answered.

"Wicked" Ron stated and she nodded in agreement. Truth is she's been to Germany numerous times, so much so that she's fluent in German, hence why she can imitate a German accent.

"So why is Gretel a common name in Germany?" Potter asked, seemingly innocent, but she could practically smell his ulterior motives. Gryffindors...

"Gretel iz presumably ze zister of Hansel. Zese two ziblings are zupposed Vitch hunters in Muggle folklore" she informed casually.

"Really?! The Muggles in Germany have tall tales about witch hunters?" Arthur asked excitedly.

"Yez" she answered and was saved from further explanation when Ginny Weasley and Wormy walked in.

"Hermione, Ginny, this is Gretel Gaunt" Molly said, waving a hand toward her. "And Gretel this is Hermione Granger and my daughter Ginny" she introduced. Hermione looked at her critically with her nose stuck up in the air, while Ginny looked at her tiredly, her face the perfect picture of a vampire. Gretel forced a smile for the two girls, not at all liking the way Wormy was looking at her, as if the little worm was better than her.

The dinner was the most lively and chatty table she's ever been to. It was a nice change, sort of. After everyone finished with their food, they all filed into the living room, Charlie sitting next to her on the couch as well as Percy. Presents were passed around one from each person in the room, she then passed her presents around after everyone else's. There were long wrapped packages laid out in front of Fred, Ginny, George, Weasel, and Potter. There was a bag in front of Fred and George from her as well, a long thin box in front of Weasel, a small box in front of Potter, a bag in front of Ginny, a rectangular shape in front of Wormy, another rectangular shape in front of Percy, a big box in front of Charlie, and a thin box in front of Arthur and Molly.

The Weasleys looked at her curiously, as well as Wormy and Potter. Slowly the people who all got the same presents unwrapped them at the same time. Upon seeing what it was, they all jumped to their feet in overjoyed manners.

"Nimbus 2001's" Weasel exclaimed his eyes nearly bugging out of his head, Fred and George stared in disbelief at their brooms, while Potter rubbed the handle of his broom with reverence, Ginny was squealing in excitement. The rest of the occupants in the room seemed stunned.

"Where did you get these?" Fred asked, looking at her curiously.

"This must've cost you a fortune!" George stated enthusiastically. Gretel just shrugged with a shake of her head. The twins dove to open their bag and were elated to see the wizarding world's finest jokes and pranks, as well as a black tar like substance. The both of them looked at her quizzically.

"I made it myself. If ze substance touchess a person it vill give sem animal featuress" She elaborated, "I tried it on zomeone, I turned it into a piece of paper vith a ten zecond detonation" she added and was pleased to see the twins looking at her with admiration. Weasel quickly caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Wow, a new wand!" He exclaimed, twirling a Weasley red yew wand in his hand. Weasel turned to her with an amazed expression, "How'd you know?" He asked, his tone laced with awe. Gretel shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just a hunch" she replied, "and I've made certain zat it vil not break" she added. He grinned at her and tried it out.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He shouted and Ginny flew into the air, instead of Weasel.

"You put her down Ronald Weasley!" Molly yelled angrily at her son. Weasel put his sister down, giggling hysterically.

"Quidditch robes?" Potter questioned curiously, the robes in question were Gryffindor colors, regretfully, but they were a lot better looking than the regular Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"Ah yez, zese ones vill protect your body, zay broken bones for instance?" She questioned with a sly wink at Potter.

"That's great Harry, maybe next time you won't have to regrow your bones" Fred joked and was granted a glare in response.

"Thank you" Ginny said timidly as she munched on the various candies Gretel got her. She nodded in response and turned her attention to Wormy.

"Wow, thank you!" The bushy-haired girl exclaimed excitedly as she flipped open the newest Charms book that covered just about everything to learn about charms.

"What is this?" Percy questioned as he opened his present.

"It's blueprints of the Ministry, zo zecret passages, zecret tunnels, hidden rooms, etcetera. Also zome side tips for moving up the chain of command" She elaborated and watched as Percy's face transformed from quizzical to full blown happiness.

It was Charlie's turn to open his present and once he did he let out a shuddering breath. His hands were shaking as he reached in to pick up the golden and green plated egg. He turned the egg around in wonder as he looked at it in disbelief.

"Is it...?" Charlie trailed mystically and she allowed a soft smile to grace her features as he looked at her hopefully.

"Yez its Balaurul de Aur cu Ghimp Auiriu" she stated fluently in the Romanian language. Charlie's face morphed into pure elation as he threw his arms around her in bliss. "Voa no hugging" she said as she tried to back away from the affectionate man.

"Oh right, I forgot" Charlie said sheepishly while pulling away from her. It was then Arthur and Molly unwrapped their present. The first thing was a knitting tool kit, but when they pulled it away they gasped. It was chock full of shiny gold galleons.

"We, we don't need this" Molly protested, looking at her with a guarded look.

"It's Christmas" Gretel stated, as if that solved all their questions. "And besides zis is like ze Muggle equivalent of a gift card" she added.

"Gift card?" Arthur asked eagerly, "What is this, 'gift card'?" He asked.

"It's like if zomeone doesn't really know vat ze person zeir buying for vants, zen zey'll put a certain amount of money on a little card zat'll get zem how much ever zey vant for zat amount" she informed slowly, "So it's called a gift card, because it's a card given to zomeone as a gift" she added and Arthur Weasley looked as if he'd been slapped.

"Wow, these Muggles are something" he said in awe.

~

Severus Snape was annoyed to find that his shampoo bottle had nothing in it at all. He growled in frustration as he tore open the shower curtain and looked around for an extra bottle as warm water beat against his pale, naked back. To his surprise and suspicion a woven basket appeared on his bathroom counter. In it was a large bottle of something named; T-gel. He pulled his soaking wet hair away from his eyes in an attempt to see the bottle better. His inky black eyes landed on one word: Shampoo, and he quickly snatched it up. He waved his wand over it for anything bad or off, after dubbing it safe he apprehensively squirted it into his palm and cautiously massaged it into his scalp.

A while later he got out of the shower with a towel hanging loosely on his naked hips, water droplets still cascading down his lean frame. Another towel was in his hands as he dried his dripping black hair. He stopped short though when he noticed another woven basket on his bed. Curiously he walked over to his bed and sat down next to the basket. Inside it is what seemed to be journal entries and a bag of sweets with a card that rested over the contents. He picked up the card that branded a picture of a red snake and turned it around.

-Person.

It read and the handwriting seemed vaguely familiar, but he disregarded that when he saw some of the words on the ancient pages in the basket.

** _Dear Journal;  
_ **

** _This is my first time writing in a journal and for that I will cordially greet myself._ **

** _My name is Salazar Alzarov Slytherin. I am the Heir to the noble House of Slytherin._ **

** _I was born on April 20th, 470 A. D. It is currently 480 A. D. April 20th. In case you have not put it together Journal, you have been given to me as a gift for my turning of a new age._ **

** _Sadly it has been a horrid day, there is only 2 hours left of this terrible day and already all has been taken from me._ **

** _The Muggle Knights came in and took Mother, claiming her to be a witch, though she was. They sent her to the courtyards, along with other witches to be burned at the stake. Father threw himself at the Knights when they started to take little Lucinda. They argued she was tainted and was sent to be burned with Mother for witchcraft. Little Lucinda was only five. They took Father with them as well._ **

** _Me and my brother, Sylvanus, trailed the Knights who took Father with a club and a dagger. We stumbled upon the smell of burning flesh and could not help, but to look back. What we saw was horrifying, black charred skin peeled of the skulls of all the witches, who had their mouths open with bloodcurdling screams. The Muggles stood around the burning women, chanting and cheering as if they had just won all the gold in the castle. _ **

** _Me and Sylvanus caught sight of a burning stuffed animal, Father suddenly appeared and grabbed the bear with trembling hands. 'Lucy!' He wailed and was hit over the head with a club. Sylvanus ran to aid him, but I stopped him as Father pulled out his wand and began to shoot wildly at the Knights that started to surround him. Father was suddenly hit in the chest with an arrow and fell to his knees, dropping his wand. Sylvanus almost screamed, but I clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent any noise from coming out as I began to pull him back into the thick forest behind us._ **

** _Me and Sylvanus turned ten today, I'm a few minutes older, and little Lucinda was five, Mother was twenty three, and Father was twenty five._ **

** _Until next time Journal..._ **

Severus was bewildered and oddly excited when he read this first entry. It was sad yes, but no one has ever known anything about Salazar Slytherin, only that he helped make Hogwarts, created Slytherin house, created the Chamber of Secrets, and created the Pureblood philosophy. No one even knew he had once had a brother or a sister, not even that his hatred for Muggles started to seem more justified than at first glance. Severus could certainly sympathize with him on the Muggle subject, though he knew not all Muggles were like that. It suddenly occurred to him that his idol was supremely damaged, in more ways than one.

Severus could hardly wait to read the next entry tomorrow. He laid down in bed and briefly wondered who would send such a gift, before drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~


	12. The Diary and The Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little plot and awkwardness. Sever expresses his feelings in the form of a secret poetry journal. Little bit of Harry and Ron. Of course Gilderoy is being an obnoxious snob who thinks he’s the most charming man alive. The dude could flirt with a book and think it likes him, idiot lol.

After the Christmas holidays life at Hogwarts went back to as normal as it could get. Gretel showed no expression whatsoever, Draco remained a spoiled little snob, the Dream Team remained as annoying as hell, and Professor Snape still had that odd effect on her.

Gretel was suddenly intrigued by the loud moaning wails that could only be conjured by moaning Myrtle. Quickly, she ran along the deserted hall, encountering a large amount of water just outside the out of order girl's lavatory. The door was slightly ajar and she carefully pushed it open. Two people were already in there, trying to calm the distraught ghost. She rolled her eyes when she saw Scarhead and Weasel, quickly slipping into the room as not to be seen, she eavesdropped on the conversation. She zoned out for most of it, but Weasel surprisingly caught her attention.

"It could be dangerous" he warned.

"It's a diary, how dangerous could it be?" Scarhead asked condescendingly as he wiped off the water and looked the leather diary over.

"You'd be surprised" Weasel stated and Gretel couldn't help, but agree with him on that part.

"T. M. Riddle?" Potter questioned, but the name 'Riddle' struck a cord in her. She knew that name, but from where?

Gretel quickly made her escape before they did and rushed down the secret passageway to her dorm. She ended up smacking into a solid chest. She looked up to see Professor Snape's inky black eyes blazing with anger.

"And where might you be going?" He questioned darkly as he stood to his full height, looking down his nose at her. Gretel's face remained impassive as she crossed her arms, they brushed the front of his robes due to their close proximity.

"I'm heading to my dorm, Professor" she answered calmly, his raised eyebrow starting to get on her nerves.

"So it seems" Snape said suspiciously his eyes raking over her features as his eyebrow traveled lower, giving him a brooding look. "You may go" He gritted as he stepped to the side. Her eyes flitted to his skeptically as she walked passed him, bumping into his shoulder forcefully. He stumbled, caught off guard, but said nothing as she disappeared around a corner.

She hurried off to her dorm, not wanting to be caught by anybody else. She slipped through the portrait hole and rushed up the stairs. She walked into her room and slammed the door shut as she made her way to her trunk. She opened it and rifled through the many books in there, finding nothing, she looked in her dresser. Still nothing she sat on her bed, her brain running a million miles a minute.

"Bitsy" she called and a foot tall house elf appeared in front of her. Her ears weren't floppy, instead they were large and stuck straight up in the air. Her skin was peachy and had large silver eyes. She had a baby blanket that drug on the floor and a small floral hat in the middle of her head. This elf was the one she had 'accidentally' set free.

"Yes Mistress Kalina?" She asked softly, her big silver eyes staring at her with affection.

"Would you please see if you can get me the Slytherin family tree book?" Gretel asked patiently.

"Yes Mistress Kalina" the elf said, before blinking away and not a moment later she blinked back with a thick, ancient looking book.

"Thank you Bitsy" Gretel thanked as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Bitsy hopped up and placed the heavy book in her lap and waited for her Mistress to open it. Gretel smiled down at the little creature, patting her head affectionately, before opening the dusty old book.

She flipped through the pages, scanning each one as she ran her finger across the words and pictures. She almost missed a certain picture, or painting rather, it was of the same man she drew in her sketchbook. Right below his picture was a name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', that's where the initials came from, she was sure of it. It had a birth date, but no date of death, so the question is; who is T. M. Riddle and where did he go?

~

Gretel didn't know what she had walked into until it was too late. The Great Hall was covered in pink, little red and pink hearts floating around little Cupid arrows. She absolutely despised the color pink and would've of vomited if she wasn't in the Great Hall. She turned on her heel, but ran into something soft instead of air. She cautiously looked up, knowing the person she ran into wasn't Snape, considering his body was lean and hard. She fought to keep her horror in check when she looked up into Lockhart's face. She turned around quickly and tried to stride into the Great Hall, but he caught her arm.

"Ah! My guest of honor has arrived!" He boasted to the whole of the Great Hall, the female population sighed in defeat, aside from the Professors.

"Guest of Honor?" She questioned, trying hard to keep her tone neutral instead of panicky.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, as if not knowing why she wouldn't've been his Guest of Honor. The girls glared at her and she grimaced slightly.

"Are you sure? I mean I'd gladly give my place up for some other girl to be with you" she suggested, hoping to Merlin he would agree. All the girls sat forward, nodding their heads with vigor and waiting for his answer with baited breath.

"But I chose you, so stop being so humble" he said, flashing her what he thought was probably his 'charming' smile. He walked towards the Head Table, keeping a firm hold on her hand, so she wouldn't run away.

Gretel glared angrily at the back of the fake blonde's head, hoping he would burst into flames by sheer will. She could see Snape trying to suppress a malicious grin when her angry green eyes landed on his cold black ones. They glared at each other up until she sat down next to Lockhart, to be honest she'd rather sit by Snape than Lockhart.

Gretel dozed off while Lockhart gave a speech of some kind, only coming out of her daze when she saw several surly looking dwarfs come into the Great Hall with golden wings attached to them. The disgust in the air was palpable.

Later, Gretel was walking down a hall when she came across a large group of people. All the kids were laughing as she spotted a prone Harry Potter with one of the dwarves sitting on his ankles, reading off a singing valentine. She would've enjoyed the scene too, but she spotted a leather black book with the initials 'T. M. Riddle' on it. She swiftly and discreetly maneuvered herself around the crowd to stand directly in front of it. She tossed her charms book on top of it, as if she dropped it and then bent down to pick up the journal and her textbook. She stuffed it in her bag and walked off. As she was walking off a dwarf yelled her name, causing her to speed up. But she broke out into a run when the dwarf started to chase her. She practically sprinted the last few yards to her Potions class and threw open the door, surprising everyone in the room, since she was late, and slammed it shut. Everyone looked from her to Professor Snape.

"Miss. Swayze!" He yelled angrily as he stood up, "why are you late?!" He questioned. There was a bang on the door and Gretel stepped away from it.

"Professor one of those dwarfs was chasing me and I tried to lose him" she answered, looking over at the door anxiously.

"Well maybe we should let him in just to embarrass you" He gritted as he strode towards the door where he grabbed the knob and turned it.

The pudgy little dwarf walked in with a grim look as he pulled out some valentine cards. He opened one and cleared his throat.

"_You're so pretty Gretel Swayze. The most beautiful girl in the school. You're amazingly cool and a bit standoffish, but I like you anyways_" the card vanished and the whole class started laughing, aside from some girls. Snape was looking at her with a smug smirk while she glared at him. To her horror the dwarf pulled out another one.

"Another one?" Gretel asked, slightly panicked. 

"Yes Miss. Swayze" He said gruffly.

"That cant be right" she said forcefully.

"I'm sorry Miss. Swayze, but you are the most beautiful girl in the school, are you not?" He said sardonically.

"I am not!" She exclaimed, her cheeks catching fire.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you sure do look it to me" the dwarf said irritatedly as his eyes scanned over her. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she groaned in frustration while the dwarf started to read her another valentine card.

The class laughed mercilessly at her expense, there were so many of them that she finally stopped caring and joined in with the class. Snape was starting to get irritated because she didn't feel embarrassed anymore, she could tell it bothered him and she couldn't help but smirk at him lazily. Her head was propped on her hand as she gazed lazily at the next valentine. She was curious though, it didn't look like a card at all, it didn't even look like it was supposed to be read. Intrigued she leaned forward more with rapt attention.

"_Her beauty has no competition,_

_Her affection has no termination, but it is nothing compared to her allure._

_Her hair shines a beautiful copper-red,_

_Her deep green eyes sparkle with mirth,_

_Her lips are as soft as rose petals,_

_Her nose is as graceful as water,_

_And her complexion glows with the warmth of a thousand suns._

_She is a goddess and there is no one who can say different, not even me_" everyone was quiet, looking around to see what her reaction would be.

"Let me see" she said, hoping to get the paper before it vanished. The dwarf handed it to her as he pulled another one out. She looked over the handwriting, finding something familiar about it, but she couldn't quite place it.

"That is enough" Professor Snape said slowly in his usual velvety drawl.

"But I have another one!" The dwarf complained.

"I hadn't noticed" Snape said sarcastically as he started to kick the pudgy little thing out of the class.

"_My Kalina_-" the dwarf started, before he got pushed out of the room.

"Wait" She called as she stood up and hastily walked outside. "May I have it?" She asked, but raised an eyebrow, saying 'he better hand it over or else'. The dwarf sighed and handed it to her. She stuffed the other valentine in her pocket and opened the one from Lucius as she walked back into the Potions class room.

_My Kalina, I cannot begin to explain your beauty, there just aren't any words. You are the definition of gorgeous. You're fourteen now so imagine how much more gorgeous you will be, I can-_

The letter was snatched out of her hands by long pale fingers. Professor Snape looked down his nose at her before reading the letter. He kept a cool indifferent facade up as he read the whole thing. Once he was done he raised an eyebrow at her and waved the letter in her face tauntingly. 

"Miss. Swayze. Would you mind telling me why-" he didn't get to finish, because she cast a muffliato charm on him and snatched the letter out of his hand, making a break for it.

Snape’s eyes blazed with anger as he took the charm off himself and walked out of the classroom.

"Swayze!" He bellowed angrily, scaring every student back into his classroom.

Gretel barreled into an unsuspecting person and knocked both of them to the floor. She started to spout an apology when she saw blonde hair. She got up as quickly as possible and turned on her heel, but not quick enough.

"Miss. Swayze?" Gilderoy Lockhart questioned as he got up and dusted himself off. "I was just coming to take my guest of honor to lunch" he said with a smile, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the Great Hall.

"Uh, no, you don't-" she started.

"Nonsense, I insist" he interrupted, dragging her to lunch with him. Turns out there were only two empty seats up at the High Table, which were conveniently next to Professor Snape. Lockhart took the closest seat to McGonagall and she had to sit next to Snape. The entirety of lunch was completely uncomfortable. Lockhart talked to her incessantly and shamelessly flirted with her, all the while Snape glowered at her.

~

Gretel walked out of her shower as she toweled off her hair. She walked towards the Journal in just a t-shirt and underwear. She sat down in the chair and opened the cover of T. M. Riddle’s journal, it was blank, but no matter how many spells she tried on it nothing happened. This time, however, her ponytail swung over the book and dropped water onto it. She was transfixed as she watched the water droplet get absorbed by the book, leaving absolutely no trace at all. Curiously, she pulled out her quill and ink pot, dipping the end into the ink, she began to write.

'_Hello_?' She wrote and saw the ink be absorbed into the book. 

'_Yes_?' Were the words that appeared on the page. Her eyes widened considerably as she dipped her quill into her ink pot and began to scribble down words.

'_So you're Tom_?' She questioned.

'_Yes, and you are_?' Tom wrote back.

'_Spitfire_' she answered.

_'Let me guess, red hair_?' He guessed.

'_Yes_' she confirmed.

'_Female_?' He questioned.

'_Yes_' she answered.

'_Ah, temperamental_?' He asked.

'_Maybe_' she replied.

'_Mm_' he commented.

'_As far as I know you're like 50 years old and I don't know if you know, but what happened 50 years ago is happening again_' she informed.

'_Really, again_?' He commented in disbelief.

'_Yes, do you know anything_?' She asked.

'_Of course, it's not like I caught the culprit or anything_' he replied sarcastically.

'_Haha, so can you tell me_?' She questioned.

'_No_' the word appeared on the page and Gretel was immediately hit with a wave of anger, a few tense moments went by as she debated on what to say when words started to appear. '_But I can show you..._'

Gretel's eyebrows drew together in confusion as the words disappeared, she waited for a couple of seconds before the pages started to turn and a bright light came from the crease. Gretel felt that sickening feeling of apparation, the uncomfortable sensation of feeling your stomach flip multiple times and a harsh pull at her navel. Her bare feet unexpectedly hit a hard surface, almost making her knees buckle, the tornado of light dissipating almost immediately.

_Gretel found herself in a slightly blurred image of one of the corridors in Hogwarts. Looking around she saw a young man with his back towards her, he was tall and lean, but there was something off about him. Footsteps could be heard as a door opened one stair above, her’s and the boy's heads snapped towards the emerging figures as she retreated into the darkness._

_"Tom? What are you doing out this late?" A younger version of Dumbledore asked as two people passed by her little nook, carrying a body with a sheet over it, one of it's hands was uncovered and hung limply over the cot. Gretel could now see the Tom's handsome face, she gasped in recognition, a hand flying over her mouth to cover it, but no one seemed to have heard it._

_"I was coming to see if the culprit has been caught" Tom stated seriously and Dumbledore looked at him curiously, before answering._

_"I'm afraid not. We're actually going to have to close the school if this person has not been caught, we're sending all students home tomorrow" the old wizard answered in a grave tone._

_"What?! The school can't close!" Tom said, looking slightly panicked to a keen eye. "I-I can't go back to that orphanage" he stated coldly, his defined jaw set in an unreadable expression._

_"I am sorry Tom, but until we find out who's doing these attacks the school will stay closed" Dumbledore answered sadly with a look of compassion that masked an entirely different emotion. Tom clenched his jaw, his beautiful pale blue eyes shining with cold determination._

_"What if the person doing the attacks was caught? Would the school stay open?" He asked, his face an impassive mask. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him and peered at him curiously over his half moon glasses._

_"Do you know who's behind these attacks, Tom?" He asked, genuinely seeming interested in the boy's answer. Tom looked slightly thrown off before his face became impassive once again._

_"Of course not sir, it was just a question" he countered back indifferently and Dumbledore nodded his head, it looked like a normal head nod, but his hesitation showed his true emotion; skepticism._

_"Yes, it is possible" the Headmaster agreed and Tom nodded. "Alright Tom you better get going, wouldn't want the Prefect to be out after curfew" he dismissed aloofly._

_"Sir" Tom said nodding his head in agreement and walking off. Gretel followed him through the halls, looking around curiously and noting that nothing has really changed fifty years from now. They came across a door in the dungeons and Tom opened it, wand raised._

_"Tom?! What're you doing here?" A gruff, nervous voice said and she was instantly able to place it._

_"Hagrid, I know what you've done" Tom stated, his jaw set sternly and his wand pointed threateningly at the culprit. Hagrid moved to block the view of a trunk and looked at the wand pointed at his face in fear._

_"It's not him, he's a good creature, he's done nothing wrong!" He protested, caressing the trunk affectionately. Tom clenched his jaw in annoyance, his hand gripping his wand tighter._

_"Tell that to the girl who died in the girl's bathroom!" He defended._

_"It wasn't him!" Hagrid yelled desperately._

_"Enough!" Tom said and raised his wand high, casting a spell at the trunk. An eight-legged creature the size of a puppy jumped out and scuttled away, a spell was thrown at it from Tom._

_"Aragog!" Hagrid cried, but it was distant since she seemed to be sucked out of the vision_.

Gretel sat in her chair with wide eyes as reality came back to her. It was Hagrid?! But it couldn't be right? As far as she knew Hagrid was the biggest teddy bear ever! Not only that, but the spider _fled_! So that means it wasn't the spider. _'Spiders flee before it'_ so the spider was fleeing before someone in that room and she had a sinking feeling she knew who it was.

Gretel looked at the book for a long time before she began to write.

'_So Hagrid, huh_?' She questioned.

'_Yes, I know it's hard to believe, I was probably just as shocked as you are right now_’ he sympathized.

'_Yeah I guess, but Hagrid always did like his creatures_' she agreed.

'_Afraid so, but be careful around him, you don't know what he's up to_' he warned.

'_You're right, I don't_' She finished writing, but she wasn't talking about Hagrid, no, she was talking about Tom.

~~~~~~~~


	13. Aragog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lot of plot and Harry and Gretel time. Severus and Lucius make an appearance, so does Lockhart unfortunately.

Gretel was in a deserted part of the library, reading her Dark Arts book in the Romanian language. The library was quiet as usual, until she heard a loud _thump_. She looked around the bookshelf and saw Harry Potter coming at her.

"Swayze!" he whispered urgently and looked around, the library was deserted.

"I got a journal that has the initials T. M. Riddle, I lost it, but then I found it again with a note on it, it said; _'Write_ _Me'_. And that's exactly what I did" Potter said giddily.

"And?" She questioned in a bored manner.

"Well there was this Tom guy and he said that Hagrid was the one causing these attacks" Scarhead whispered conspiratorially.

"But you don't think so?" She questioned again, not looking up from her book.

"Of course not, but then again you never know, which is why I brought this..." he said and held up a satiny looking cloak. "We're going to visit Hagrid" he stated determinedly. Gretel shrugged nonchalantly and nodded her head.

Potter and Swayze walked out of the library stealthily, the invisibility cloak over both of them. Swayze put her arm out to halt Potter, Snape was patrolling this hall.

"We'll move every time he looks away" Swayze said and they waited. Finally Snape turned to walk down the hall, away from them. Quickly, they sprinted across the width of the hall and disappeared outside when they heard Snape's hurried footsteps. So much for her _plan_...

They both walked down the dirt path to Hagrid's hut, a path Swayze usually takes to Care of Magical Creatures. They walked up the eroding stone steps and Potter knocked on the splintering wooden door as he dropped the cloak, Swayze scanned the area for any onlookers.

The wooden door was unexpectedly thrown open and a crossbow was suddenly glaring down on them.

"Oh it's you Harry" he said and lowered his crossbow, while pulling them into his hut. After he locked the door he turned around and eyed Swayze suspiciously. "Can we trust her Harry?" He asked and Potter glanced curiously at Swayze with a thoughtful expression.

"I shouldn't" he stated, "but I do" he added, nodding to Hagrid and the half-giant let out a great sigh.

"Good, now what have you come here for?" He asked and the duo glanced at each other before turning back to the half-giant.

"We were wondering..." Potter trailed uncertainly. 

"If you're the one initiating the attacks" Swayze finished bluntly, her face impassive. Potter stared at her in shock and Hagrid looked taken aback.

"Of course not!" Hagrid exclaimed, clearly offended by such an accusation. "Harry, you know I wouldn't do something like this" The man protested and Potter nodded his head.

"Of course not" he said uneasily, Hagrid didn't look convinced, but a knock at the door prevented him from explaining more.

"Hide" Hagrid whispered as he grabbed his crossbow. Swayze and Potter threw the cloak over themselves and hid in the front of the bookshelf. Hagrid opened the door, brandishing his crossbow. "Oh, Dumbledore!" He said in surprise, quickly lowering the weapon.

"Good evening Hagrid" Dumbledore said in a serious manner as he walked into the half-giant's hut. An old man with graying hair and a black bowler hat in his hands followed the Headmaster in as well. The man looked anxious as he fiddled with the edge of his bowler hat.

"That's the minister, Cornelius Fudge" Swayze whispered in Potter's ear, as not to be heard.

"Bad business Hagrid" the minister stated in an antsy manner. "Very bad" Fudge added distractedly.

"I-" Hagrid started.

"There's been four attacks on Muggle-borns, we can't just let that slide. The Ministry's got to act. Got to" Fudge explained nervously, his hands fraying the edge of his bowler hat more aggressively.

"I'd never!" Hagrid exclaimed in horror, "Dumbledore, you must know I would never-" he started earnestly, but the Headmaster held up a hand.

"Cornelius, I want it understood that Hagrid has my full confidence" Dumbledore stated calmly, his eyes blazing with multiple emotions.

"Of course Albus, but we still have to take him" Fudge said.

"Take me?!" Hagrid bellowed, causing the minister to jump.

"Calm yourself Hagrid" Dumbledore said sternly, holding up a hand for extra measure.

"Take me where" the half-giant asked, slightly more calm, but he still had an outraged expression on his face. Fudge looked perturbed as his eyes flitted from Dumbledore to Hagrid nervously.

A fast rap on the door caught the attention of everyone in the room. Dumbledore walked over and opened the door admitting the entrance of a handsome platinum blonde walked in.

Swayze gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth when she realized what she did. Potter elbowed her in the stomach at the same time, making her squeak, but thankfully she had her hand over her mouth.

"Ah, already here Fudge" Lucius said approvingly.

"Get out of my house Malfoy!" Hagrid yelled.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, but... you call this a house?" Lucius questioned abruptly as he walked toward Swayze and Potter's covered forms. Lucius stopped right in front of them and sniffed.

"Why does it smell like vanilla and lavender?" He questioned randomly, looking intently at the bookshelf. Potter looked alarmed, but leaned towards Swayze and sniffed as well. Both of them held their breath in anticipation. "Is there a student out of bed?" Lucius questioned curiously, turning a critical silver eye to twinkling blue ones.

"Not that I'm aware of" the old wizard replied eyeing the taller man cautiously.

"I would like to see for myself" the blonde wizard stated and strode briskly out of Hagrid's hut.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore called after the imposing man.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, but we have to take you. Follow me" the minister ordered nervously as he too walked out of the hut. Hagrid cleared his throat and got his jacket off the back of a wooden chair.

"Um if anyone needs information just follow the spiders" he said as he grabbed the knob to close the door. "Oh, and someone'll need to feed Fang while I'm gone" he added before closing the door.

Swayze and Potter looked out the window, watching the four men retreat and sighed in relief when they finally reached the castle.

"C'mon we need to solve this, now!" Swayze said as she grabbed the oil lantern and walked quietly out the wooden door.

"Where are we going?" Potter questioned as he dragged Fang out by his collar, the grey dog a whimpering mess already.

"No idea, but Hagrid did say to follow the spiders" Swayze answered, quickly disappearing into the forbidden forest, Potter following close behind.

Swayze's pupils widened dramatically, making it easier for her to see the trail of spiders. She followed the trail for a good while, Potter standing close behind. The trees now completely blocked all light from above, her eyes widened further, enabling her ability to see clearer.

"Lu-" Potter started, but Swayze clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't, it'll draw more attention to ourselves" she whispered, her eyes still fixed on the spiders.

"But I can't see a thing!" He hissed in protest.

"Potter, were already prey in here, we don't want to make the hunt easier" she countered quietly, resuming her walk. However, Potter unexpectedly grasped her hand tightly. She froze for a second, but then continued, pretending as if Boy Wonder wasn't holding her hand. Normally she would tease him for being scared, but right now they had more pressing matters to deal with.

They stalked through the forest, Potter practically on top of her and Swayze trying to keep herself from freaking out. She'd neglected telling Boy Wonder that the tiny trail of spiders they were following, branched off into puppy sized spiders. Swayze had to keep her heart steady, she knew it would only draw attention to them as they quietly trekked through the undergrowth.

Finally Swayze saw the lip of a cave covered in webs, the size of the spiders surrounding it was something she didn't want to think too long on.Swayze carefully made her way inside, Potter shuffling behind her quietly. The cave was huge, almost as tall as the Great Hall, but narrower. The earthy smell was almost overwhelming, but the temperature was nice and cool. Spiders of all different shapes and sizes gathered around them, but not quite invading their space to be uncomfortable. Potter on the other hand couldn't see anything and was clenching her hand anxiously, but she thought it best for him not to see what surrounded them. Swayze's eyes squinted as she saw a huge limb move, creaking like ancient wood.

"Who dare enters my home?" A deep, grave voice questioned. The head, the size of a small car, of a spider emerged from behind one of its long fuzzy limbs. It's milky white eyes were huge, but unseeing.

"We're friends of Hagrid" Potter unexpectedly said, making her jump. She was surprised at how calm his voice was, but knew it probably had something to do with not knowing the immediate danger.

"Hagrid? He's never sent humans to me before" the giant spider said, his pincers connecting every time it spoke.

"He's not here at the moment" Swayze stated vaguely.

"The minister took him for something that happened 50 years ago, it's back" Potter elaborated.

"What?! Hagrid has nothing to do with it!" Aragog said in outrage, his pincers connecting aggressively, his offspring following. 

"Well can you tell us what it is?" Swayze questioned, keeping a close eye on the surrounding spiders.

"We do not speak of it!" Aragog hissed as his offspring moved closer.

"Ok, well can you tell us how it is born?" Swayze asked, her face impassive, but her tone was somewhat pleading. The thing that's been terrorizing them all was on the tip of her tongue, but she needed a clue for confirmation.

"I will give you your clue, curious human, but only because you won't make it out of here" Aragog said gravelly. "Your attacker is born from a chicken egg and a Rooster's caw is fatal to it" he informed and Swayze gasped.

"I know what it is Scarhead, that's why Hagrid's Roosters were killed" Swayze hissed urgently.

"Yes, now what is your name, curious human?" It asked randomly. Swayze raised an eyebrow at the large creature, eyeing it curiously.

"Spitfire and this is Scarhead" she said, poking Potter in the stomach, to which he jerked away.

"Goodbye Spitfire and Scarhead" Aragog said as he retreated into his large dugout, his offspring advancing on them. Swayze pulled out her wand and swished it around the both of them. A protective orb surrounded them, giving Potter a shock since the orb illuminated their surroundings. The spiders threw themselves at the bright clear ball as they ran towards the lip of the cave. They exited the cave to find an old beat up car with a hole through the windshield, it's lights shining on them, waiting for the duo. The doors to the car opened and the two didn't hesitate to get in.

"Why didn't you tell me there were spiders?!" Potter questioned loudly as the car began to drive itself away from the cave of advancing spiders.

"It seemed safer not too, besides aren't you deathly afraid of spiders?" She asked curiously, her face remaining a blank mask as she stared straight ahead.

"That's Ron!" He protested indignantly.

"Oops" She said blandly, Potter rolled his eyes at her.

"Wait, you said that you know what the beast is" He stated and she shrugged.

"I had my suspicions, but Arag-og confirmed it for me" she answered, Aragog coming out a little funny since the car swerved, knocking her head into the side window. Swayze hissed at the pain, tenderly touching her forehead and feeling the sticky substance of blood. 

"Um, you ok?" Potter asked awkwardly and she glared at him.

"I'm fine" she answered in a clipped tone, he gave her a look before having to dodge a wayward branch that flew through the hole in the windshield.

"So what is it?" He asked curiously as he picked a leaf out of his messy hair.

"It's a Basilisk, a snake, that's why we can hear that voice. The Basilisk is an ancient creature that's born from a chicken's egg and can live up to thousands, maybe even millions of years. A Rooster's caw is fatal to it, but the Basilisk's stare is deadly, spiders also flee before it" she informed, a silence laying over them as the car went over a bunch rocks, both of them making a 'uh, uh, uh, uh' sound.

"But how come no one's dead?" Potter questioned curiously, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Maybe the victims didn't see it dir-ectly" Swayze suggested, the car once again swerving and knocking her head into the window. There was now a blood spot on the window and blood trickled slowly down her face. Potter grimaced at the sight, but said nothing.

"Well there was this one time I went to go visit 'Mione and found a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. It said 'mirrors'" he stated thoughtfully.

"Potter you're actually a lot more helpful than I thought you were" Swayze said matter-of-factly, earning a scandalized expression from Potter. "Mirrors is the answer. None of the victims saw the Basilisk directly, they saw its reflection" She elaborated.

"That's why 'Mione and that Ravenclaw girl were carrying around mirrors, she must've known you couldn't look the creature directly in the eye!" He exclaimed in triumph.

"Yup, that Creevey kid saw it through his camera Wormy and Ravenclaw through the mirrors..." Swayze trailed.

"Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick, but Nick got the full blast..." Potter continued.

"And Mrs. Norris must've seen it in the puddle, after Moaning Myrtle flooded the bathroom" She finished triumphantly.

The car suddenly stopped and ejected them from it, Potter landing flat on his back while Swayze's head landed on a rock. She groaned at the pain, looking around bleary eyed, it seemed as if the car was doing it on purpose.

"Hey Swayze, you okay?" Potter asked, running over to her while stretching his back.

"Fine" She said, getting to her feet, slightly swaying from how fast she got up. She put her hands out to balance herself before bringing a finger to the corner of her forehead, where she was hit multiple times. "I think that car has a personal vendetta against me" she stated flippantly, pulling blood soaked fingers away from her temple. 

"Get down!" Potter hissed, pulling the red-head down with him. Swayze's vision swam as she tried to make out the blurry figures walking around. She fumbled for her bag, trying to find her wand, but knew it was a lost cause as her vision swam in and out of focus. "It seems their looking for us" Boy Wonder stated the obvious.

"Ok" Swayze stated, taking a moment to really breathe in and focus. "I have a plan" she continued determinedly.

Severus Snape was standing around in the Headmaster's office with a fuming Lucius and the person filling in for Albus, Minerva. He watched Minerva sit at Albus's desk, quietly seething about many different things. Severus was frustrated he wasn't out there looking for the two delinquents, it wouldn't've surprised him if both of them were in allegiance. Lucius just paced the room, muttering to himself furiously. Suddenly there was a knock and in walked Lockhart, dragging a half dressed Swayze.

The red-head was breathing slightly heavy, her average sized chest rising and falling in her black sports bra, her somewhat visible abs contorted with each intake of breath, and her body practically shined from the thin sheen of sweat on her. She was wearing dark gray spandex shorts which was very pleasing to the eye and her long toned legs flexed from exertion. Her long red hair was tied up into a messy ponytail, revealing a wound at the corner of her head that was still slowly oozing blood.

"Found Gretel here jogging out of the forbidden forest" Lockhart stated, leering at the red-head.

Severus doesn’t know why, but he really didn't like the way Lockhart leered at the girl. Minerva waved her hand in a dismissive manner, Lockhart taking his leave.

"Kalina" Lucius exclaimed softly, striding over to her quickly and grabbing her biceps. "What happened?" He asked curiously, looking over her wound tenderly.

"I-I was jogging a-and I fell and h-hit a rock" she answered, looking somewhat confused as she told her story.

"Miss Swayze!" Minerva snapped, Severus recognized the way she tensed to stop herself from jumping. "Would you like to tell me why you went into the Forbidden Forest, since it is strictly _forbidden_?" She questioned furiously.

"Are you deaf?! She just said she was jogging" Lucius exclaimed in Swayze's defense. Minerva stood up with her palms flat against the desk, looking quite enraged.

"Mr. Potter is missing as well" she hissed.

"You wouldn't dare suggest what I think you're suggesting" the blonde stated furiously.

"Lucius, calm down" Swayze said, putting her hands on his chest to steady herself and look into his eyes. 

"But she-" He protested, but the red-head cut his sentence off by sliding her hands up his neck to cradle his jaw.

"Shh, you don't want to start something" the girl whispered, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Kali-" he started, but she cut him off again.

"Shh..." she trailed, her top lashes finally making the journey to her lower lashes. Swayze seemed to fall unconscious, Lucius wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't fall. 

"Kalina?" He questioned as he cradled her head and shook her body, she made no response. "Kalina?!" He questioned more urgently, grabbing her jaw and moving her face around to examine it.

"Lucius, she could have a concussion. Before when she told you she had fallen, she looked confused as if she forgot. It's LOC, loss of consciousness, it's usually associated with concussions" Severus informed striding over to examine the red-head.

"Get her to Poppy" Minerva ordered. Just then Flitwick came in with Boy Wonder who looked half asleep and his glasses were askew on his face.

"Found this one in one of the Gryffindor closets with a Journal" the dwarf said in his usual squeaky tone. Minerva at least had the grace to look ashamed as Lucius hoisted Swayze into his arms and glared at the older witch, before turning and walking out of the office.

~~~~~~~~~~


	14. The Chamber of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So awkwardness..... Severus feels like a pedophile and Lockhart is a pedophile. We finally meet Tom in person which is going to look like movie version, cause the teenage movie version of Tom Riddle is hot, Gretel agrees. Harry and Gretel are reluctant allies. There’s a MATURE scene towards the end, so read with caution if your uncomfortable with shit like that lol.

Gretel woke up to someone shaking her. Her deep green eyes popped open to meet emerald ones. She rolled her eyes as she sat up, her hand automatically reaching out to touch her wound. She could feel a thin fleshy bump that made her pout, the rock must've made it scar.

"What do you want Potter?" She questioned groggily as Scarhead hastily gathered her things for her.

"You have to come with me, you were out for a whole day and I heard the voice saying it was going to take someone. We need to warn the Professors" he answered, passing her the endless gray rucksack. She pulled out a sports bra, a thin dark blue crop top, black leggings, and long blue socks. She always keeps extra clothes in her bag just in case because her bag goes everywhere with her.

"Turn around" she ordered and both of them turned their backs to the other. Gretel's eyes landed on the hunched form of Lucius Malfoy, his eyes were closed and his chest was rising steadily as she pulled her sports bra on over her head. "You must know I'm not going to warn them right? I can't be seen warning them" she stated, pulling on her black converse and putting her long red hair into another messy ponytail that was slightly better than the last one.

"Why not?" Potter asked as he turned around to face her. She sighed and stuffed the clothes she just took off into her bag, shouldering it as she grabbed her wand.

"Because I'm a Slytherin I can't be seen helping you! Not to mention my father is one of the most powerful men in the wizarding world, who also is a Pureblood supremacist and it's not like his best friend is also one of the most powerful men in the wizarding world who also is a Pureblood supremacist!" Swayze hissed in annoyance as she began to walk out of Medical.

"Ok, I get it. Me and Ron will just try to warn them" Potter agreed, getting in front of her and starting to lead the way to the Staff room.Gretel scoffed.

"Good luck with that" she said.

Weasel was waiting for them when they got to the Staff room. He looked horrified to see her with Scarhead and gulped loudly. She smirked smugly and walked into the Staff room. 

"No ones here" She called to the boys. Potter and Weasel walked in, Weasel clinging to Scarhead.

"Harry..." he whined as he looked at her.

"It's fine" Potter dismissed as he walked to an old wardrobe.

"But-"

"Shut up, Ron!" Potter hissed at Weasel when they heard multiple footsteps.

"In here!" Gretel whispered at the boys as she opened the door to a long ancient cabinet. The boys quickly piled in, but there wasn't enough room for her. Thinking fast, she grabbed the pendant around her neck and closed her eyes, vanishing before the boys' eyes.

The hard, strict features of Professor Snape walked in, followed by McGonagall and the rest of the Professors. Gretel retreated into the corner of the room and sat down on a bench. Snape stood right beside her, his hips eye level since she was sitting down, she hoped he wouldn't move too much.

"It's happened" McGonagall said in distress, "the monster has taken a student" she stated solemnly. Flitwick blew his nose in his handkerchief, Sprout gasped, and Snape gritted his teeth, turning away from his fellow Professors, but no one seemed to notice. 

Gretel's cheeks were on fire even though no one could see them, Professor Snape's junk was in her face almost pressing against her but not quite. She held her breath, slowly leaning back, her head hitting the wall behind her abruptly. 

"How can you be sure?" Snape asked, still facing the wall with a contemplative expression.

"The Heir of Slytherin" McGonagall started, glaring at Snape as if he knew who it was. "Left a message under the first. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber of Secrets forever'" she continued.

"What? Swayze is in the hospital wing right now" Snape defended, turning to the side so he was able to face her somewhat and McGonagall scoffed.

"You can't honestly tell me she's not the one administrating these attacks" she hissed.

"And what about Potter?" Snape spat back, "he can talk to snakes too" he countered. Poppy ran in, saving the both from further argument.

"Miss. Swayze is not in Medical, Mr. Malfoy is still asleep" she said frantically. McGonagall looked at Snape with a raised eyebrow that said 'I told you so'. The imposing wizard turned back to face the wall, silently brooding.

"Alright, the Head of Houses are to go back and make sure their students are all accounted for and we’ll put out a search for Swayze, again" McGonagall ordered, glaring at Snape's back as she said 'again'.

Severus inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself, but ended up smelling some sort of scent. It smelled of vanilla and lavender, the scent seemed familiar somehow, he knows he's smelt this particular scent before. The Professors started to file out of the room as he leaned forward, intrigued to know where the familiar smell is coming from. He felt something press against his groin, but didn't think too much of it since it was probably the bench. That was until he felt a hot breath cascade over it, he froze and looked down, there was nothing there. Curiously he reached down, his slender fingers unexpectedly dipping into soft silken strands, that just so happened to be parallel to his groin. He grabbed a fist full of the hair, right by the scalp and pulled up. The person whimpered as he pulled the person up to his eye level by their hair. He inhaled deeply, smelling vanilla and lavender, he knew who this was.

"Miss. Swayze" He drawled and her body practically materialized right before his eyes. The sight was erotic, but then again she was much younger than him and a student. His hand practically engulfed the whole side of her face, her silky red strands spilling over his pale fingers, her cheeks were almost the color of her hair that was starting to spread down her neck, her pupils were wide, and since she was suspended in the air by his hand her crop top showed off her toned stomach.

"Professor" She rasped, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips, his eyes unexpectedly following the movement. "Professor, could you please let me go" she said more calmly. Severus cocked his head in a birdlike manner.

"Does it hurt?" He questioned randomly and Swayze flushed down to her chest, her teeth clamping down on her thick bottom lip. Severus smirked as she neglected to meet his eyes. "Alright Swayze, you're coming with me" he said, setting her down on her feet gently, his hand subconsciously rubbing her scalp. He only noticed it when she shivered, his hand flew away abruptly as he glared down at her. "You..." he started, pointing a strong finger in her face as she disappeared. He was momentarily confused until he heard the quiet shuffle of feet in the doorway. Lockhart walked in, as pale as a sheet.

"Severus, I-uh-I. The staff w-wants me to catch th-thi-this m-m-monster!" He exclaimed in horror, his eyes wide with fear. Severus raised an imposing eyebrow. 

"Oh really?" He questioned mysteriously as he circled the fraud. "I thought this was your area of expertise?" Severus questioned condescendingly. "Were you not just boasting about how this crisis could've been dissolved if Dumbledore had let you free rein?" Severus asked, looking the blonde man dead in the eye. Lockhart gulped and licked his chapped lips multiple times.

"W-well I'll j-just be in my-my room getting things re-ready" the man stuttered nervously before hurrying off. Severus smirked evilly before turning his attention back to Swayze.

"Miss. Swayze!" The Potions Master hissed and the girl in question materialized at the doorway before disappearing again. He furiously strode out of the staff room following the little chit down the hall.

~

Swayze, Potter, and Weasel met up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Lockhart in tow, much to Swayze's dismay. The fraud sat at the edge of the opening to the pipes, pleading with them to let him go.

"We're wasting time arguing" Swayze stated flatly, marching over to the seated Lockhart and pushing him down the opening with her foot. All that was heard in the silence that followed were Lockhart's terrified screams. The blonde's screams were silenced by a loud thump, silence was the only thing they heard, until a disgusted groan came from the fraud.

"Well, it certainly isn't luxurious" they heard and one by one they filed in, sliding down large slimy pipes. Thanks to Swayze's forethought she put an impervious spell on her from such filth, but the boys’ didn't fair too well.

"Let's go Lockhart" Potter ordered, sticking his wand into the adult's side, making him jump. "Follow Swayze" He said, holding his wand at Lockhart's back, reminding Swayze of those Muggle movies her and Charlie watched. Instead of a gun directing their captive it was a wand. Swayze led the way, wand held high, illuminating their surroundings. Delicate animal bones crunching and crumbling under the weight of their feet, spiders and rats scuttling away as they approached. Swayze stopped abruptly upon seeing a large lump up ahead, causing Lockhart to run into her, then Potter, then Weasel.

"W-what is it?" Weasel asked in fear.

"It looks like a snake head" Potter answered and Lockhart whimpered.

"That's because it is, well the outline of one anyways" Swayze answered as she approached the silhouette.

"Swayze!" Potter warned, his hand clamping down on her arm, halting her progress. She looked down with an indifferent expression, until he awkwardly let go of her arm, looking abashed. 

"It's fine" she said in a clipped tone, turning her attention back to the silhouette. "It's just the skin" she added impassively, once again approaching the lump, this time Potter let her go. Swayze and Scarhead approached the snakeskin, leaving Weasel to guard Lockhart. The duo heard a thud and snapped their heads in the direction of the noise.

"He's fainted!" Weasel exclaimed in disbelief, kicking Lockhart in the gut to see if he'd wake up. "Real tough guy, this one" he stated sarcastically.

"Yeah" Potter agreed, but Swayze knew something was up, so she cast a protection spell on the Weasel. As if on cue, Lockhart snatched the ginger's wand out of his hand and brandished it at Weasel.

"Aha!" The blonde exclaimed in triumph. "Now I will have another story to write, once I'm done obliviating you two and I make Miss. Swayze think she's my girlfriend" Lockhart declared.

"I would never!" Swayze replied indignantly, clearly insulted by the fraud's arrogance.

"Oh you will, but first..." he trailed, pointing Weasel's wand at the tall second year. "Obliviate" the blonde stated. The spell traveled towards Weasel, the protective bubble around him lighted up and the spell rebounded off of it and hit Lockhart square in the chest. There was a loud crash and the rock ceiling started to crumble. Rocks of all shapes and sizes began to descend upon them, Swayze and Potter retreated further into the chamber. Weasel yelped loudly in his usual whiny tone, causing Potter to run towards his friend. Swayze caught his sleeve, throwing him into the side of the rock wall as a boulder landed where he was seconds afterwards. The red-head glared at the boy.

"Don't be stupid!" She hissed scathingly, Potter only glared at her. The rumbling stopped and the only thing falling was dust.

"Ron!" Potter called lowly, walking back to where he last saw his friend. Instead of an opening there was a rock wall that was piled up when the chamber started to collapse. "Ron?" He questioned, looking through one of the spaces between the stacked rocks.

"We're here" Weasel responded.

"Are you okay?" Potter asked in concern.

"Not really" was his answer.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" Potter questioned anxiously.

"Well my hand is stuck under a rock" Weasel answered simply and Swayze mentally face palmed.

"You're a damn wizard Weasel, use that thing inside your head you call a brain" she suggested in annoyance, rolling her eyes when she heard him grumble.

"Windgardium Leviosa!" Weasel yelled and there was a shout of pain before the second year broke down into a whimpering mess.

"Oh god, Harry! It's broken, I can't feel it Harry!" He whined and Swayze sighed, shaking her head.

"You can't feel it because it's broken you dunderhead!" She yelled in further annoyance, hearing the Weasel sniffle only made her resent him more. "Alright Weasel, you stay there while me and Potter get your sister" Swayze ordered and started to walk deeper into the cave.

"Make sure that snake doesn't kill Ginny, Harry" Weasel said petulantly, Swayze rolled her eyes at the ginger's stupidity once again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" She called, disappearing around a corner, hearing Potter's hurried footsteps. He rounded the corner, bumping into her still form. Once Potter got his bearings he bolted to the prone form of Ginny Weasley, Swayze lingered behind looking for the culprit. Said culprit emerged from the shadows while Potter was leaning over the Weasel's sister.

Tom was definitely hot, no doubt, but he was kind of evil and her distant cousin. She could still look, just not touch. She watched as Tom approached Potter, debating on whether or not she should intervene.

"She's not dead" Tom stated calmly, startling Potter. The boy whipped around with a shocked expression that quickly morphed into relief. Did Potter not know who he was talking to?

"Tom, thank Merlin. Help me with Ginny, I don't know what's wrong with her, but we need to get her out of here" Potter said, trailing off into a ramble as he managed to hoist Ginny's limp body halfway up. Tom watched with a charming smile, twirling a wand between his fingers. "Alright, where's my... oh thanks" Scarhead said, reaching towards Tom once he realized he had taken his wand. "Tom?" He questioned, as the man in question continued to idly twirl Potter's wand between his fingers. Potter laid Ginny back onto the floor, finally tired of holding her limp body. "Stop messing around Tom, we need to go, the Basilisk could come for us at any minute!" Scarhead explained urgently, while Tom's smile broadened. 

"The Basilisk will not come unless called" he stated calmly. "And I am not messing around, I am simply stalling" he answered casually.

"What do you mean?" Potter asked with a note of anger in his voice.

"He means" Swayze started, walking towards the two, her hips unconsciously swaying seductively. "That he is simply buying time, so he can fully steal Ginny's soul" she continued, stopping once she was in between the two, slightly off to the side.

"You must be Spitfire" Tom stated, his eyes giving her a once-over, the blue irises glinting with appreciation. "Smart and beautiful, temperamental as I've assumed in the past" he stated arrogantly. Swayze crossed her arms, glancing at him impassively before responding.

"Tom, handsome and smart, but malevolent and manipulative" she assessed nonchalantly. Tom winked at her and mock saluted.

"You've hit the nail on the head my dear Spitfire, but I must cut our conversation short as I have business with Mr. Potter" he replied turning his attention back to Potter.

"What do you want Tom?!" He questioned furiously, his fists clenching. Swayze rolled her eyes at the two feuding boys. All this fighting for power? To be honest she didn't really care anymore, who won and who didn't, though she had to admit that the Purebloods are particularly nasty creatures, but then so are Muggles. She looked over at the boys in thought, her curiosity spiking when Tom's eyes flashed red, he was angry. Though she would be too if someone stole her powers from her, but then again Tom stole Harry's parents. It was unusual how she could understand both boys, but if there was someone who's had it worse, it was Tom.

Tom's Muggle father disowned his mother for being a witch, his mother was heartbroken and fell into a depression and tried to kill herself with several vials of snake venom. The agony Mertrope went through inevitably made her conceive earlier than she was supposed to, which saved the baby she so desperately wanted to kill. The caretakers in the orphanage kept baby Tom in the same room as his dying mother, which wouldn't have been too bad if he was a Muggle baby, but he was a wizard. Poor baby Tom reached out to his mother with his magic, but instead of feeling motherly love or comfort, he felt agony and death gripping his dying mother. Swayze's read a lot of news articles from the forty's, usually consisting of how the caretakers at Wool's orphanage were, rapists murderers, and con artists looking for easy money. Really, though, who wants to take care of temperamental children, including one severely damaged boy that was impervious to love and could only feel death.

Potter on the other hand was loved, even though his parents died far earlier than expected and his current home life isn't the best, he still has people that love him. The Weasels, Wormy, hell even the whole wizarding world, well most of the wizarding world.

A shrill noise tore her from her thoughts, her hands reflexively clamping down on her ears to block out the horrid screech. The sound seemed to echo around her brain until she literally thought it was about explode. A thump is what silenced the obnoxious sound. Swayze opened her eyes to see a bemused expression on Potter's face as he looked down at an old, torn hat, a Phoenix coming to land on Boy Wonder's shoulder.

"Is that...?" Tom trailed amusedly, "the school's sorting hat?" He questioned, a grin starting to take over his face. Potter looked down and picked up the hat, looking quite puzzled. "This is what Dumbledore sends his great defender?! A songbird and an old hat?!" He questioned hysterically, laughing freely at the absurdity. Swayze couldn't help, but laugh too, Potter looked at her with an eyebrow raised, as if to say 'who's side are you on?'. She waved her hand in dismissal as she hunched over from laughing so hard, her's and Tom's eyes shining with mirth. Swayze's hysterics died down quite a lot with the occasional giggle, Tom unexpectedly coming over and leaning his elbow on her shoulder. She looked up at him, unable to wipe the smile from her face, it seemed Tom was having a hard time as well, for plastered on his face was a true smile with no barriers. "Suppose Dumbledore means for him to throw the hat at me as a distraction and fly away with Fawkes" he contemplated with a charming smile and amused blue eyes.

"No, I think he means for you to put the hat on and sort you to death" she suggested, giggling at the lameness of the joke. "Oh my god that was so lame" she stated matter-of-factly, knocking her head against his shoulder. Tom chuckled at her statement.

After a moment the dark wizard looked down in confusion. He was pleasantly surprised that Spitfire's physical contact didn't repulse him, which only served to make him more confused, not to mention he's never laughed hysterically before not even with someone. He frowned as he looked down at the copper-red mass of hair that leaned against his shoulder, the girl chuckled at her own expense, he was suddenly hit with the foreign urge to run his fingers through her silken strands.

"Um, hello?" Potter asked in complete confusion. The two Slytherins jumped apart as if they'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, the both of them glaring at the other.

"Get ready to meet your maker Potter" Tom threatened, looking up at a tall statue of Salazar Slytherin and hissing in parseltongue. The mouth of Salazar dropped open several feet and out came the massive head of the Basilisk.

Swayze quickly turned away from the ancient creature as it slithered past her. Potter's hurried footsteps echoed through the chamber, the beast snarling and hissing at Boy Wonder.

Tom was hit with an impulsive desire, when Spitfire turned away from him to help the Potter boy. Like most impulses, he acts on them, just cause it's mostly based on his instinct and it's what has kept him alive. Though an impulsive desire? He doesn't think he's ever had one of those before, obviously he's had sexual intercourse before, but never just an impulse to kiss someone. Even when he's trying seduce someone, which mind you doesn't take a lot of effort, it's methodically and periodically laid out. That's why when his sixteen your old self reached out, grabbing Spitfire's hand as she turned and pulled her into his arms, he didn't realize what he was doing until her soft lips were upon his.

Spitfire seemed shocked for a moment, but seemed to kiss him back on pure instinct. Her plump lips moved against his own, sparking a desire that he's never felt before, even though he's laid with several women. His hand traveled up the dip in her spine to cradle her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw as he kissed her, his other hand gripping her waist and pressing her body against his. She gasped and although it was from complete shock, he didn't care for her lips parted in a perfect 'o' shape, allowing him just enough room to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Spitfire gripped his sweater as he explored her cavern with his desperate tongue sliding over her own tongue that suddenly jumped into action, fighting with his. He angled her head just enough to allow deeper access, heat rushed to his groin, that was now straining against his slacks. His throbbing appendage pressed against her stomach as he continued to fight her tongue for dominance. Tom moaned when he pressed Spitfire into his appendage, creating that pleasurable friction he so desperately needed.

Tom's thoughts were destroyed in an instant when he heard a cry of pain. Spitfire pulled herself away from his embrace abruptly, her head whipping around to look at the Potter boy that was sprawled on his back, clutching a broken arm.

Swayze felt this unexplainable urge to protect Potter, seeing him sprawled out on the floor with a broken arm and the Basilisk advancing brought her back to reality. Something shiny glinted out of the corner of her eye, she turned to it quickly, spotting the old sorting hat and rushed towards it. Upon getting closer she saw the hilt of a sword and pulled it out of the hat without thinking twice, as her head whipped around to find the rapidly approaching Basilisk and a helpless Potter. The only thing she could seem to think about was saving Boy Wonder.

Swayze sprinted all the way across the slick walk way, hoping that whatever urge made her want to save Potter, helped her do it. The Basilisk's armored tail swung out with the intent to hit her, but she ducked, sliding across the slimy walk way under it. A small animal bone stuck to the tail caught her, just under the jawbone, leaving a thin slice right under her jaw. She slid the rest of the way to her destination, stopping in perfect sync with Potter’s prone form. She hastily got to her feet as the Basilisk's dagger like teeth came down, ready to snap her in half. Swayze put all her weight behind the sword as she thrust it into the roof of the ancient snake's mouth, a sharp pain originating just above her elbow as a piercing shriek echoed through the chambers. She pulled the sword out of the Basilisk before it could take her with it as it jerked around in pain, eventually falling in a lifeless heap on the floor.

"Spitfire!" Tom exclaimed impulsively in a panicked tone that confused even him.

Swayze collapsed right next to Potter, ignoring Tom's exclamation, already feeling the affects of the Basilisk venom taking root. She ripped the damned tooth like dagger out of her arm and pulled Potter close to her by his collar.

"The diary" She rasped, pushing the tooth into his hand as her body began to grow weak from fighting the venom. Potter looked confused for a moment before hurriedly getting up and sprinting to Ginny.

"What're you doing?" Tom demanded in a panicked tone as Potter raised the tooth high. "No!" The dark wizard screamed as Boy Wonder plunged the tooth into the middle of the diary, black ink spilling from the pages in a rush. A black hole appeared in Tom's stomach and started to eat away at him, before finally disappearing altogether.

Swayze's vision was blurring and her ears were ringing, once the tooth impaled her arm the venom had instantly spread. The only problem she was having was; why wasn't she dead yet? A blurred figure came up to her and started saying something that she was having a hard time hearing.

"Swayze..." it echoed, feeling someone throw her arm around a shoulder, another arm snaking around her waist to try and hold her up right. "Ca....n.....st.....an..d?" A voice asked, sounding like it was underwater. Swayze was able to get one heavy foot under her, but she couldn't feel the other one.

"H..errrr.....e" a higher pitched voice offered, immediately feeling someone grab her other arm and throw it around a much shorter person. She was beginning to realize the people helping her were shorter than her. She wasn't sure how much time had gone by, but she felt an alarming sensation of being squeezed through something and more alarmingly so being lifted up. Her one good leg felt like there was lead on the end of it, she couldn't feel her arms anymore, but tried in vain to keep her heavy eyelids open, feeling as if they were being tugged down.

~~~~~~~~


	15. The Heir of Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of cussing guys. Severus saves the day even though him and Gretel don’t like each other much, on the outside anyways. Gretel gets backlash for kissing Tom, because Harry doesn’t like to lie to Dumbledore. Finally, Gretel and Harry part on respectful terms.

Severus Snape rounded a corner as he walked furiously to the Headmaster's office. That damned girl had locked him in a fucking broom closet! He didn't care if she was one of his, she would surely be punished, very extensively. Severus rounded another corner stopping dead in his tracks upon the scene before him. Potter and Weasley were on their knees with Swayze's arms around them, trying to get to their feet.

"She's too heavy!" Weasley exclaimed, grunting in exertion as he tried to get to his feet, Potter doing the same.

"We can't just leave her here!" He yelled in protest.

"Ginny, go get..." Weasley trailed, trying to catch his breath. It was then that Severus's actions caught up to his brain.

Severus strode quickly to the struggling boys, upon seeing him they both tried to stand up straighter, but only succeeded in falling. He got there just in time, catching Swayze as her motionless body fell forward, her head landing against his chest.

"Miss Swayze?" He questioned, just to see if she was lucid, of course she wasn't. Severus wrapped an arm under her knees and the other under her back as he hoisted her into his arms bridal style. Her head hung off his arm, her long red hair falling down like a waterfall. She looked dead. Severus practically ran to the Headmaster's office with the girl in his arms, Potter, Weasley, Miss Weasley, and a very disoriented Lockhart following him.

Severus burst through the door, immediately gaining startled looks from Albus, Minerva, and the Weasley parents. Miss. Weasley ran straight to her mother, bursting into tears as she did so.

"Severus?! What's the meaning of this?!" The Headmaster asked urgently.

"Swayze was stabbed with this" Potter intervened, showing them a long dagger-like tooth.

"A Basilisk tooth" Weasley supplied.

"She should be dead!" Minerva exclaimed in shock.

"Is she?" Weasley questioned.

"Ron!" Potter and Weasley's parents chastised.

"Call Poppy" Severus said calmly as he checked for a pulse, nothing. He waved his wand over her and still nothing. Trying one last thing, he tapped into his animagus abilities and hoisted her body higher so he could press his ear to her chest. He waited for what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds when heard a very faint thump, pressing his ear harder against her chest to get confirmation that he wasn't imagining it. There he heard it, a faint thump and this time he could hear her blood moving, but it was so slow, it was akin to the consistency of molasses. "She's alive, but barely" he said as Poppy walked into the room from the fireplace, taking his head off her chest, only just realizing his ear was still pressed against her.

"What do you mean barely?!" Poppy questioned fearfully, waving her wand over the girl. "She is!" The medi-witch said in shock.

"She is not" Severus said, his eyes burning with anger. "Let me see this" he said determinedly, snatching the Basilisk fang from Potter's hand. He examined the fang closely as his brain started processing millions of things in the span mere seconds. "The Basilisk venom should've killed her in seconds, but it didn't" he started looking at the girl in his arms. "The Basilisk was born because Salazar Slytherin created the means to bring it in to the world, so the snake is essentially sired to the Slytherin bloodline" he finished.

"How?" Potter asked curiously.

"Because Salazar used his blood and his brother's blood to create the monster so it would protect them" he answered.

"Swayze is the Heir of Slytherin, does that mean she'll be fine?" Potter asked hopefully. 

"It should be, but..." Severus trailed thoughtfully, using wandless magic to slice the fang open, revealing the inside of the tooth. "The Basilisk's bone marrow is made up of the same qualities as Swayze's, the only difference is that the Basilisk has an immunity to its own venom" he stated, using more wandless magic to crush the bone marrow into a fine powder. "Get me water" he demanded and Arthur Weasley conjured a glass of water with his wand, Severus wandlessly brought it over to him and put the bone marrow into the cup.

"So what you're saying is if we can get the Basilisk's bone marrow into her system, it'll create the necessary enzymes to fight the venom" Albus stated, catching on to Severus's line of thought.

"Yes" Severus answered in confirmation as Poppy picked up the glass from thin air and picked Swayze's head up. "Potter, come massage her throat so she doesn't choke" he ordered harshly, Boy Wonder glared at him as he did as told. Poppy poured the water down Swayze's throat as Potter massaged her neck. All was silent as the concoction took effect.

Swayze unexpectedly arched her back in his arms almost violently, her eyes snapping open to reveal a ruby red as a blood curdling scream was ripped from her throat. Her arms came up to scratch at her body, leaving red furrows on her abdomen, her arms reaching up to scratch her chest, but Severus pinned them to her sides as her body arched more. This looked worse than the Cruciatus. Her hands gripped his arms, digging her nails into them as her eyes rolled back into her head. 

Swayze suddenly slumped into his arms, her nails still dug into his forearm, her muscles tense. She gave an exhausted sigh of relief, relaxing into his arms and closing her eyes.

"Swayze?" Potter questioned as he came to her side, almost throwing his arms around her.

"What ye want Potta?" She questioned, her accent thick from exhaustion.

"Um are you, uh, okay?" He asked awkwardly, aware that everyone was looking at the exchange.

"I'm fine" She gritted, her arms coming up to wrap around Severus's neck, cuddling closer to him. Severus froze as everyone else stared on with wide eyes.

"Unhand me!" Severus demanded harshly, startling her as she pulled away from him abruptly. Her eyes were wide with shock that quickly morphed into anger.

"Yu almost gave me a heart attack!" She accused.

"Pity" Snape replied with an indifferent expression.

"Let me go" she demanded.

"Gladly" Snape agreed, stepping away from her and dropping his arms from around her. Swayze fell to the ground, but was halted midway when a cushioning charm was placed under her. She glared at the culprit her eyes flashing red once again, but remained calm. She got to her feet on shaky legs, wincing in pain as she did so and walked to a bench against the wall. She held herself high as she sat down, trying to contain her wince and laid down gracefully, instantly falling asleep.

After the Weasley's, Lockhart, and Malfoy had left it was just Harry, Albus, Minerva, Severus, and a sleeping Gretel.

"Harry I feel like you weren't telling us everything?" Albus stated curiously with a raised eyebrow. Harry looked down, ashamed for lying to the Weasley's.

"No, sir" he replied, wetting his lips nervously. 

"Well what did you leave out?" Minerva questioned curiously. Harry looked up and then turned his head to the side, sighing. 

"I left out Swayze" he stated.

"Really? What did Miss. Swayze do?" Albus asked, leaning forward with intrigue. 

"Well, she kicked Lockhart down the pipes"he stated with a smile, Minerva giving an approving nod. "When the rocks were falling in the tunnel, she pulled me out from under one before it landed on me" he added, looking confused for a moment. "And then what was really weird, was that she seemed to know who Tom was and what scared me the most was that Tom _liked_ her and Tom is _Voldemort_" he said fretfully.

"_Liked her_? Liked her how?" Albus asked, intrigued.

"Well I-I don't know..." Harry trailed uncertainly his cheeks a flame. "W-when The Basilisk came after me, she acted like she was going to help, but Tom grabbed her hand a-and I didn't see anything between them, because the Basilisk was trying to eat me..." he trailed again the color in his cheeks spreading down his neck. "I was able to look back when Fawkes was distracting the Basilisk and..." he trailed uncomfortably, smacking his lips nervously. "Well I-I saw T-Tom and Swayze, um, er, kissing and I've only seen it once when my cousin was being particularly forward with some girl, he called it 'making out'. It also looked like Tom had something in his... pants..." Harry finished, his face on fire as he turned away from the three adults. Minerva ran a hand over her face in shock, Albus himself looking quite shocked and puzzled as Severus gritted his teeth in the back of the room.

"Really?" Albus questioned bemusedly. "And then what?" He asked.

"And then the Basilisk's tail hit me when I was looking. It knocked me across the chamber, the force broke my arm and I guess Swayze heard me scream, because when the Basilisk was about to kill me, she slid right in front of me and plunged the sword into the roof of its mouth" Harry continued. "It was weird too because Tom seemed concerned when the Basilisk's fang got stuck in her arm" he added with a furrowed brow. "But then she told me to stab the fang through the diary and I did, which killed him or made him go away" he finished.

"Concerned? How?" Albus asked, puzzled once again.

"I don't know, he exclaimed 'Spitfire' which I thought was odd" Harry stated, his eyebrows furrowing once again.

"'Spitfire'? Why 'Spitfire'? Albus questioned curiously.

"I don't know maybe she spits fire" Harry suggested.

"No I don't ye Dag!" Swayze unexpectedly exclaimed as she got up from the bench and walked over to Potter.

"Then why'd he call you Spitfire?" Potter asked.

"It's a nickname you dork!" She answered him, she didn't know why she was angry, but she was.

"I was just asking!" Potter exclaimed in annoyance, getting angry because she was. "And it's the least you can do for almost letting me die!" He exclaimed in anger.

"What do you mean almost?! I saved your sorry arse!" She exclaimed her eyes flashing red.

"Uh were you not there? Oh I forget you were making out with Tom!" He exclaimed furiously.

"Ok first of all I don't even know how that happened, second of all he's hot and a really good kisser, and third just be lucky I saved you, Boy Wonder! I could've easily let you and that Weasley girl die!" She yelled furiously, her hand twitching towards her wand.

"Then why didn't you!" Potter yelled, "frankly why did you even help me at all?!" He questioned angrily. The question was like a slap in the face, why did she help him at all?It didn't matter she was furious, huffing angrily she gripped her wand, the ruby red in her eyes consuming the beautiful green everyone loved. That same urge that wanted to protect him was rushing to stop her from maiming the boy that instant.

"Potter, leave!" Snape snapped as Swayze turned around, pinching the bridge of her nose to calm herself.

"Gladly" Scarhead murmured, glaring at Swayze's back as he walked away. Once Potter was out of the office, she was able to calm down.

"So, you know Tom?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow and Swayze glared at him.

"I know he's handsome, evil, and a really good kisser, manipulative, psychotic, he's probably got OCD, and a mass murderer" Swayze stated flippantly. 

"You kissed Voldemort" Professor Snape stated from the back of the room. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He kissed me" Swayze said, crossing her arms defensively.

"But you kissed back" Snape stated again, gritting his teeth.

"I saved Boy Wonder, so what's your problem?" She questioned.

"Why did you save Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked curiously. The question once again stalled Swayze for a few seconds, before she answered.

"It's called self-preservation. What's gonna happen to me if everyone's savior died and it was my fault, Mm? My father wouldn't get any money, though he's probably got enough to own a small country, but I can't taint the Swayze name for murdering Muggle-borns.Their time is short though..." she answered as if the whole world was in the palm of her hand.

The headmaster's door unexpectedly swung open, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange's twin. Cheryl marched into the room with a furious expression.

"You!" She yelled coming to a stop in front of Swayze and slapping her across the face. Her head moved to the side with the force as she gritted her teeth."You are never coming back home. You want to know what your father told me, Mm? He told me that you said that I had tried to kill you, is that what you told him?" Cheryl questioned furiously, slapping Swayze again.

"Miss. Black" McGonagall said, but the angry woman didn't listen.

"It's true! I saw you putting poison into my glass of wine!" Swayze yelled back.

"Don't take that tone with me you whore!" Cheryl yelled slapping Swayze once again. "Nothing's new, I've been trying to kill you since I started fucking your father, so why did you tell him?" She questioned furiously and Swayze crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow. 

"Why do you want to know?" She asked curiously, gaining another slap in response.

"Answer me!" Cheryl yelled in Swayze's face.

"Not until you tell me why?!" Swayze declared furiously.

"Because he's thinking of taking me out of the will. Because before, if you died I would get your fortune, but now that's not going to happen!" She yelled. Swayze's eyes were already tinged with red, but were starting to glow now. "Fix it and maybe I won't try to kill you anymore" Cheryl offered as she turned around to go.

"What?! Did you want me to tell him about Lestrange knocking you up?!" Swayze yelled in anger, her eyes fully turning red. Cheryl gasped and backhanded her, the woman's engagement ring cutting into Swayze's soft flesh.

"I'll fix it myself!" Cheryl declared as she strutted out of the room. Swayze grabbed her wand and pointed it at Cheryl's retreating back with the intent to kill.

"Ava-" she started, but a large hand clamped onto her mouth and another engulfed her wand hand, making her release it. "No! Let me go!" Swayze yelled, fighting against the arms that started to wrap around her. "Let me go!" She yelled, turning around and hitting the arms holding her.

"Stop fighting!" A deep baritone voice yelled and she instantly stilled, looking up at the man in front of her with wide yes.

"Professor?" She questioned, looking confused as she blinked widely.

"Yes" Snape drawled, perplexed. Swayze, as if finally realizing he was holding her, suddenly withdrew from his warm embrace. He made her feel safe and all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms and sleep. She shook her head, dispelling of that horrid thought immediately.

"Miss. Swayze are you going back to your home?" Dumbledore questioned hesitantly and Swayze clenched her jaw.

"No" she replied impassively as she brought her wand up to fix her cheek, but Snape waved his own faster than she could blink and all scratches were gone, even the fresh bruise. She inclined her head towards him in a thanks, but that was all.

"Lucius Malfoy had come here himself after the Weasley's left and seemed concerned for you. Mr. Potter concocted an elaborate lie, telling Mr. Malfoy that you had tried to thwart his efforts and it would've happened if I hadn't walked in to save him" Dumbledore informed.

"Boy Wonder is smarter than previously thought" she stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Is it possible that you can stay with Mr. Malfoy?" He questioned, choosing to ignore her comment about Potter's intelligence.

"Possibly, but I am not going to be staying with them" she answered impassively.

"Then where will you be staying?" Dumbledore asked. Swayze allowed a mischievous smirk on her face. 

"Somewhere you'll never find me" she stated before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

She walked down the halls for a little while until she spotted someone. Squeezing herself into a secluded corner, she waited for the person to step in front of her. He did and she grabbed his hand, pulling him into the corner with her.

"Potter" she stated in greeting.

"Swayze" he returned.

"I wanted to applaud you for coming up with that lie you told Lucius" she stated impassively and Potter nodded in turn. 

"I also wanted to thank you for saving me" he stated as well and Swayze nodded at him. It was awkward for a moment before she reached into her rucksack and pulled out a Muggle coin. She waved her wand over the quarter, which cleaned it so it looked shiny and then she replicated it with her wand. She held up the replicated coin for him to take.

"It's a Protean Charm" she stated as he took the coin with a puzzled expression. "If you're in trouble just hold the coin and it'll get warm, then think of where your at while rubbing the coin" she informed. "Here, watch" she said and gripped the coin tight, it warmed up in his hand and then Swayze rubbed the coin. Potter's eyes widened when he saw words on it 'lower floor-east, small corner on left' it read.

"Incredible" he breathed, turning the coin around in his fingers. "How will I know that this is the quarter?" He asked curiously.

"It will always be shiny" she answered, "just make sure you keep it away from your other family" she offered and ruffled Potter's already messy hair. "Bye kiddo" she said, her words sounding affectionate even though her voice was void of all emotion.

"See ya" he returned, just as she turned the corner.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»


	16. “You Wouldn’t Dare”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, cheesy as fuck and awkward. Kisses, but not what you think. Osso basically means bone. This is the chapter over the summer. Gretel befriends someone:)

Gretel was running down the beach, her ponytail swinging back and forth from her momentum, salty waves lapping at her bare feet. She had moved to Hawaii and was living in a nice, secluded hut on the beach. She had paid for everything in cash, so she had no mortgage payment. She also bought herself a charcoal grey t-top corvette, she paid for it in cash as well. 

Gretel was so immersed in her thoughts that she ran into something or rather someone. She looked down to see blue eyes and brown pompadour style hair. Oddly enough he looked familiar.

"Sorry" she said, but the man just smirked at her charmingly.

"The pleasure's all mine" he said and she smirked at him.

"Oh yes, so pleasurable when someone almost runs you over" she quipped.

"It is when it's a beautiful lady who does it" he quipped back, laughing at the girl on top of him as she rolled her eyes. The man helped her get off of him and they both stood up. "I'm Ian Hale by the way" he greeted with a charming smile and she smiled back.

"Kalina Gaunt" she greeted as well, her eyes catching a willowy stick with an engraved handle. "Oh you dropped something" she commented, picking the stick up. 

"Oh" Ian started as he took it from her hand. "It's a prop" he lied, but she just smirked at him as she pulled out her own wand. 

"Really?" She questioned waving her wand in his face, Ian's eyes widened.

"You're a witch?" He asked and she nodded.

"And you're a wizard" she stated, Ian nodding in turn.

From then on Gretel and Ian spent an incredible amount of time together, talking about everything and nothing. They went scuba diving, he was teaching her how to surf, they raced each other in their sports cars, even talked about Hogwarts, seeing as he went to the school too or did. Ian was currently an aspiring actor, which was why he was out running to keep fit, they started jogging and working out together as well.

It was three weeks into the summer when her charmed quarter heated up. She was just finishing up cooking brisket and Ian was on the couch surfing the tv for a movie to watch, when the quarter heated up in her pocket. She quickly took it out as she set the brisket out to cool, paying attention to the address on the quarter.

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"Um, Ian I'll be back. You can start on the brisket once it cools off if you want" she said, grabbing her purse and car keys.

"Where are you going?" He asked, turning away from the tv to look at her.

"I'm going to pick up someone, I'll be back" she answered, closing the door behind her and rushing to her corvette. She stuck the key in the ignition and the car roared to life as she rummaged through her console. Once she got out a pair of fake glasses, she held on tight to them, holding on to the steering wheel as well.

Gretel felt the familiar tug and suction of being transported to another place. She appeared in a dark secluded area of Privet Drive a couple streets over, turning on her headlights, she put on _Guns 'N' Roses, Mr. Brownston_e and began to drive to her destination. It was a very awkward drive considering the steering wheel was on the left side instead of the right, but it was only for a few seconds and no one was on the streets anyways.

The corvette turned on Privet Drive, the roar of the engine seemed to echo in the quiet streets. She drove a little ways before coming across a boy that was sitting hunched over on a sidewalk with a trunk. The headlights glinted off his glasses as he turned to look at the car. He probably couldn't see through the windows since they were tinted pretty heavily, so she rolled down her window.

"Arvo Potta, hurry up!" She called, popping the trunk in the process. "'Aven't got all day!" She added. This time Potter scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the popped trunk, throwing his trunk in the back, after he closed the trunk he slid into the passenger seat.

"Thanks" Potter said as she completed her u-turn.

"No problem, I had just finished cooking brisket when I left so you'll get some food" she said, coming up on the secluded spot she had appeared at. "But I have a guest at my house" she added as she turned off her headlights and pulled out the fake glasses. "Grab on and hold tight" she stated, brandishing the spectacles at him.

There was a tug and then a feeling of landing gently. She put the glasses back in her console, proceeding to drive the few blocks to her house.

"Just follow my lead, eh?" She stated questioningly as she parked her corvette and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Alright" Potter agreed.

"Oh and make sure to call me Kalina" she added as an afterthought while getting out of the car. 

"Got it" He said, getting his trunk from the trunk. It was still the afternoon as she lived in Hawaii.

Gretel opened the door to find Ian sitting on her couch, eating the brisket she'd made and watching Die Hard. The man turned to look at her and Potter, wiping his mouth as he got up. He still didn't have a shirt on, which granted his athletic build was very attractive, but she's only seen him wear a shirt like once or twice.

"Hey" he greeted as he stood in front of them.

"Ian this is my... half-brother, Harry Potter" she stated as Potter put his hand out for the man to shake.

"Harry" she started his first name sounding weird to her ears. "This is Ian Hale, a former student of Hogwarts and a die hard Gryffindor" she introduced as Ian took Potter's hand.

"Ah, the one who defeated old Voldy" he stated with a smirk while shaking Potter's hand.

"Something like that" he replied with an awkward smile.

"So you two have different fathers because of the last names right?" Ian questioned observantly and the both of them nodded their heads. "Yeah I can see the resemblance between you two" he stated flippantly before walking back to the couch while Gretel and Potter looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Ok, well let me show you to your room" Gretel offered as she walked across the living room, towards the stairs, Potter following close behind. The whole house floor was a fawn colored hardwood, the walls painted a light grey, but the floor of the bedrooms was a plush light grey carpet. Gretel led Potter into the room across from his, her room was a master suite as well as Potter's. When Potter walked into his room he dropped his trunk as well as his jaw.

It was huge, he knew it was a big house when he walked in, but he didn't expect the rooms to be so big. The room was probably bigger than the whole bottom floor of the Dursley house. The walls were a slightly darker grey than the main walls, the large king size bed frame was a glossy black with a copper colored comforter and pillows and black sheets. There was a black dresser in the corner of the room, along with a black trimmed full length mirror. There was a large bay window that overlooked the sea, copper curtains hanging from the window, below the window was a black cushioned seat with pillows that matched the curtains. He didn't think the room could get any better, but it did.

There was a cooper colored door diagonally across from his bed, his hand trembled as he opened the door. The bathroom floor was black smooth slate, the walls the same color as his bedroom. The bathroom counter was the same slate color as the floor with a copper faucet, the mirror over it was huge, he could pretty much see his whole body almost. He looked in a corner to see a large deep seated tub that could probably seat at least three people, the faucets as well being copper. Then the large shower was clear all the way around except for when it connected into the wall and behind it was a large, black ship wood barn door that was dead bolted and locked. Curiously he unlocked it and slid it open, feeling a huge gust of air hit him. He walked out onto the balcony and grabbed the railing as he overlooked the sea.

"This is the exact same layout and color coordination as my room, but if you don't like it we could probably change the colors" Gretel offered, grabbing the railing as she also looked out at the sea.

"Are you kidding?!" Potter turned to her with an incredulous look. "This is more than I could've ever dreamed!" He exclaimed.

"Alright then, come down to eat once you're done unpacking and we'll rewatch Die Hard since Ian seems to never get tired of it" she said. Instead of walking back through the bathroom, she opened the huge floor length windows of the Bay window seat and left through there.

~

"Boys!" Gretel called as she looked for them in the men's section. She was waiting in the car, since she was in her bikini, because she had lifeguard duty in ten minutes. Ian had decided, on her suggestion that he take Potter shopping for clothes that actually fit him. However, what she wasn't expecting was for Ian to just jump out of the car, yelling 'we'll be back!' and run into the nearest mall with Potter in tow. It had been an hour since then and she had decided to come in and drag their asses back out to the car. Her head whipped around at the sound of laughter, her eyes caught the floating head of Ian Hale. "Ian!" She yelled frustratedly and his eyes met hers like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Run!" He shouted and took off into the dressing rooms, Potter following behind him quickly.

"I have to go to work!" She yelled at the boys, chasing them into the dressing rooms. A lot of the stalls were opened, but a few were closed, meaning occupied."When I get my hands on you two..." she trailed threateningly as she made her way down the narrow hall. She made it to the end of the hall where there was one occupied compartment. Grabbing the curtain she ripped it open. "Ha!" She exclaimed, only for her mouth to drop open in shock.

There in all his bare-chested glory stood Severus Snape, an intimidating eyebrow raised as his hands rested on his, slim hips. Gretel couldn't seem to stop drinking in the sight of Professor Snape without a shirt on. His pecks and abs were well defined, the Adonis belt looked like it was cut from stone, and a thin black trail of hair disappeared into his black pants. She gulped, her eyes making a conscious effort to trail up to his face instead of checking him out.

"Miss. Swayze are you quite done ogling me?" He questioned, his eyebrow raised even higher, his tall frame towering over her. Gretel on the other hand grimaced, her eyes going astray.

"Not really" she replied truthfully before she could think about it.

"Not. Really?" He drawled lowly, taking a step closer to her. Gretel looked up her eyes wide in surprise as the dark eyes of her Professor studied her.

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked casually, taking a step back from him, her eyes straying to his bare chest once again.

"My eyes" he started as he stepped closer to her and put a long slender finger under her chin. "Are up here" he continued as he tilted her chin upwards. Onyx eyes studied her face critically, Gretel exhaled slowly, his body heat was starting to get the best of her.

"Could you..." she started, trying to step away from him, but only succeeding in hitting the wall behind her. Snape seeing she was trapped pounced at the opportunity that presented itself. His lean, muscled arms came up on either side of her head, trapping her in as he leaned closer to her. She gasped when his naked torso grazed her erect nipples, her cheeks lighted up in embarrassment.

"Could. I. What?" He asked, his tone drawling smoothly as he ignored her gasp. Gretel exhaled shakily, trying in vain to control herself as her brain was starting to short-circuit. His obsidian colored eyes seemed to swallow her whole.

"Could you..." she started again as her hands splayed themselves against his hard, warm chest with the intent to push him away. That pleasurable sensation that usually accompanied their physical contact, skyrocketed through her body. Her nails dug into the smooth skin of his pecks as she closed her eyes and inhaled a stuttering breath with the intent to calm herself. Big mistake, for she ended up inhaling his intoxicating smell that made her weak in the knees.

_God! He smells delicious! No! He's her Professor! He definitely doesn't look like her Professor... He's older than her! And? There's no age limit for sexual tension! Omg, so what if they both have sexual tension? They still got morals!_

Snape's dark eyes were fixed intently on her, but seemed zoned out as if he was reading her mind...

_Ding_!

Gretel and Snape jumped at the noise, both of them trying to get as far away as possible from the other. The device dinged again and this time she pinned it to her watch.

_3 minutes_.

She wasn't going to be able to make that in time.

"Boys!" She shouted angrily, pushing Snape into the wall as she marched passed him and walked down the hallway.

"Yes Kalina?" Two voices asked in unison, their heads poking out from around the entrance to the dressing rooms, their faces the perfect pictures of innocence.

"Where have you been?!" She questioned, walking towards the exit.

"Us?! Where have you been?" Ian asked incredulously.

"We were waiting for you, we've already paid for everything" Potter informed with an unknowing expression.

"Yeah we've been in the car for like ever!" Ian said dramatically as she walked down the steps while pulling out her keys.

"Oh no, don't do that to me Boys, I know what you're up to" she warned, unlocking her car and sliding into the drivers seat.

"You can't possibly?" Ian stated sarcastically, earning a glare from her as she turned the car on.

"You know what?" She started mysteriously, Ian and Potter eyeing her apprehensively. "You're right" she stated and the blue eyed man gave her a smug smirk. "Just remind me to hex both of you" she added, the boys gulped in fear. "Oh and don't worry Ian, I know a few hexes that prevent children..." she trailed, making Ian gasp as he grabbed her hand.

"No, no, no, no, no, I'll do anything you want!" Ian pleaded as he placed quick sloppy kisses on her hand, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Potter on the other hand was laughing hysterically in the backseat at Ian's display. 

"Anything?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and Ian closed his eyes in distress. 

"Oh Merlin help me!" He pleaded.

~

"Um, Kalina?" Potter asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Ian peering at them over the back of the sectional.

"Yes?" She questioned as she discreetly put the cake mix away.

"Well, um, tomorrow's my birthday and I was wondering..." Scarhead trailed uncertainly.

"Go on" She prompted, while closing the pantry.

"If, you know, the Weasley's could come over or-"

"Yes" she stated simply, cutting Boy Wonder off. He looked taken aback, his eyes wide in surprise as his mouth worked before his brain could form a sentence.

"Tha-thank you" he stuttered as he gaped at her.

"Close your mouth before you catch flys and put that fat owl to work" she ordered, looking over to the owl perched on the railing outside that unsurprisingly was sleeping. Potter didn't waste another second before calling to his bird and running upstairs.

"Ian, will you help me make his cake?" She asked the man sitting on the couch, she got a charming smile in return.

"Of course" he agreed as he got up from the couch. "What will we be making?" He asked curiously as he sidled up next to her.

"Well Harry said he liked chocolate, but it wasn't his favorite. Though, being the cunning Slytherin I am, I slipped him some lemon cake and he absolutely loved it" she informed with a smirk, "and it's probably the only cake I know how to make" she added and Ian laughed.

"At least it's not the only thing" he said matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank Merlin" she stated in agreement.

The next morning Gretel had gotten up early to take out the cake. It was a lemon cake with lemon zest icing, it was round with two layers on it. The cake was red with golden trim and lions on the side, much to her distaste, on top said _'Happy Birthday, Harry J. Potter!'_

"It looks good, thank you" Potter complemented, his hair a complete mess and his pajama pants were slightly lopsided as he pushed his glasses back up onto his nose. 

"Thanks, but Ian helped" she thanked, looking back down at the cake. "Me and Ian won't be here, we'll be in town" she informed and Potter sighed.

"It's probably for the best" he agreed. 

"Just make sure you don't destroy the place" she warned with a threatening tone, Potter threw his hands up as if in surrender. 

"I swear!" He declared fearfully, earning a smirk from her.

There was a minute left of the clock until Harry's friends would show up. He rubbed his hands fretfully on his fitted dark jeans and stretched his plain white t-shirt, feeling as if it was suffocating him. There was a knock on the door and Harry practically sprinted to it, almost throwing the door open, before he caught himself. As calmly as he could he turned the knob and opened it, revealing the whole clan of Weasley's plus Hermione.

"Harry!" She squealed throwing her arms around him, making him take a step back from the force.

"Oh hey Hermione, missed you too" he said as he hugged her back. Hermione stepped away from him and followed him into the large house, the Weasley's trailing behind admiringly.

"Wow Harry, your house is amazing!" Ron exclaimed as his hand skimmed the sectional.

"Oh it's not mine" he said before he could think about it.

"It's not?!" The Twins asked eagerly in unison.

"No um, it's..." he trailed, fishing for the right words, "my friend's place" he answered vaguely.

"Where is your friend?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"She's in town" he mumbled.

"She?" Ginny questioned, her cheeks on fire as his flared in embarrassment, his friends looking at him questioningly.

"Um..." he started, but was saved from further interrogation by Arthur Weasley.

"What is that?!" He exclaimed in amazement, pointing at a small television.

"That is called a television or tv for short" Hermione explained, bringing a fond smirk to Harry's face, she would definitely talk about this for hours.

Harry had a wonderful time with his friends, he doesn't think he's ever had that much fun before. Oddly enough it was all thanks to one of his nemesis, though he's started thinking of Swayze as more of a sister or, dare he say it, mother figure. She does take care of him and has, actually, but Hogwarts was starting in two days, one if you count the time change. He wanted to go back, but what confused him the most was that he didn't want to leave the simplicity of life right here in Hawaii, but he knew that he had too.

Swayze had come in through the door, just as he was bringing down his trunk. The noise he was making drew her attention.

"You ready Harry?" She asked, her voice soft as if she was tired.

"Yes" he said, just when Ian came in. The older man walked up to him with a smirk as he ruffled his already messy hair.

"I'm gonna miss you kid" he stated, giving Harry a manly hug.

"Me too" he said as he returned the hug.

"And you Kalina, I'm gonna miss you too" Ian said pulling away from him and throwing his arms around Swayze. 

"Me too" she replied, hugging him back stiffly, Harry could tell she wasn't used to hugs.

"But y'all keep an eye out for me, my agent got me into a contract with a movie called Wyatt Earp" he said as he opened the door, "who knows, maybe I could get one of you a deal too" he added flippantly, before disappearing on the other side of the door.

"Alright Potta, let's go" Swayze said and he followed her as she walked towards the door.

~

Gretel was in the deserted top floor of Flourish and Blotts looking for a book. She heard someone walk swiftly up the stairs, heard the ruffling of a long cloak, inhaled the masculine cologne, and felt the man's intimidating presence. The man was right behind her, his chest almost touching her back as he slid his hands up her arms and laid them on her shoulders.

"Kalina" the smooth silky tone of Lucius Malfoy said. Gretel continued to peruse the books, the warmth of his hands only slightly distracting her.

"Mm?" She questioned, running her finger down the spine of a book. Lucius's hands squeezed her neck in a massage as he leaned down.

"Look at me" he breathed, his breath fanning out over the shell of her ear, she bit her lip trying to keep from turning around as she ignored him. "Kalina" he taunted seductively, one of his hands wrapping around her neck and pressing two spots on either side of her jaw. Damn him and his pressure points! She whimpered, obliging with his request and meeting the furious eyes of Lucius Malfoy. They were practically nose to nose, his breath skimming across her thick lips. "Where have you been?" He questioned, suddenly making her feel uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" She breathed, her hands coming up behind her to brace herself against the bookshelf behind her. Lucius didn't answer her, instead his eyes flitted to her lips, dilating with desire. She knew what was coming and despite having had a crush on this man for years, she didn't want to kiss him or at least she thinks she didn't. Besides he was way older than her and has a wife, as well as a son.

"Lucius I don't-" she started, but was cut off by soft lips being pressed against hers. She kissed him back on instinct, but something didn't feel right about kissing him, granted it was wrong in so many ways anyways, but there was something that she was missing. The hand around her neck caressed it tenderly as he moved his mouth against hers, she felt the tip of his tongue come out and trail against the underside of her lip, making her hum in appreciation. Lucius grunted in response just as she opened her mouth, sliding his tongue into her mouth, taunting her tongue. His other hand that was on her shoulder trailed down and over her breast. Gretel grunted in protest, despite the fact she was kissing him, which he was a good kisser by the way, oddly enough she didn't want him touching her.

"Luc-" she mumbled, pushing on his chest lightly, but instead of backing off his kisses increased in fervor as his hands started to grope her. "Luc-" she breathed, pushing harder against his chest, but he only thrust his tongue down her throat and pinned her body to the bookshelf with his. "Lucius!" She exclaimed in anger as she was finally able to push him off her. He blinked at her as if in a daze, his erection clear as day.

"I-was I moving too fast?" He questioned, advancing on her, "cause surely we can just kiss if you like?" He suggested, grabbing her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers urgently.

"N-o!" She choked out around his soft lips, pushing him off her once again.

"What's the matter?!" He asked angrily. Her mouth parted to make some witty remark, but instead she heard a group of people chattering excitedly as they walked up the stairs. Gretel turned around quickly, acting as if she was still looking for a book and Lucius pulled his cloak around to cover his erection as he sat in an armchair, pretending to read a book nearby.

Out of the corner of her eye Gretel saw the Weasley bunch walk in and go straight to the bookshelves, the Twins horse playing around. She caught the malicious smirk on Lucius's face as he put down the book he wasn't even reading and stride towards the Weasels. Gretel rolled her eyes in annoyance as she turned around to watch the scene play out in front of her.

"Well if it isn't the rag tag clan of orphans" he said condescendingly. 

"Leave them alone" said a very familiar voice as the voice attached to that person stepped in front of the Weasels.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter" Lucius stated in a disgusted manner, looking as if he was gonna tell him something more, but the only Weasel girl stepped up.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted determinedly and Lucius raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he looked into her Cauldron.

"My, my, what is this?" He said picking up the frayed edges of a worn book. "Top of the line Weasley's R Us quality?" He questioned condescendingly, sneering at the end as he threw the book back into her Cauldron. "You red-headed Weasels are a disgrace to the wizarding community" he bit harshly.

Gretel's eyes widened in shock when she saw Arthur Weasley throw a punch and connect it to Lucius's jaw. The punch caught Lucius off guard and sent him for a stumble as Mr. Weasley advanced on him, his sons yelling encouragement.

Weasley threw another punch, but Lucius blocked it and caught the red-head across the eye. Mr. Weasley stumbled back as Lucius threw another punch to the nose, making the man stumble back again. Once the red-head got his bearings the two men charged at each other, Mr. Weasley swinging. 

Instead of the two connecting, someone else stepped in, the black clad figure putting his hands out to stop them from hitting each other.

"Enough!" A deep baritone voice yelled commandingly, but it was too late, the men hit his hands hard and Weasley's punch hit Severus Snape square in the jaw. The force turned his head, his black hair falling in front of his face to hide his expression.

"Lucius!" Gretel hissed, pulling him away from the other two men as she inspected his cut lip, but Lucius just smiled smugly.

"Oh you're in for it now" he stated evilly, his smirk growing as he watched Snape shake with restrained fury.

Snape turned his head back to face the Weasley in front of him, his jaw clenched in anger, his fists curled as his forearms shook. Everyone stayed in shocked silence, waiting for the dark wizard to finally explode. Weasley gulped, looking up at the taller man in apprehension, wondering what was going to happen to him.

Snape's fist shot out with lightning speed, his fist connected with the side of Weasel's face with a loud _crack_! Weasley fell to the ground out cold, but Snape still advanced on the unconscious man.

"Arthur!" Molly Weasley screamed in horror as she tried to get to him, but Lucius held her back as he laughed. The Weasley boys, girl, and Harry Potter tried to get to Mr. Weasley, but Lucius put up a boundary spell to keep them away. Snape started to grab at the lapels of Weasel's neck, but Gretel quickly stepped in.

"Professor!" She shouted as she grabbed his hands, pulling them away from the unconscious man. His hands were large and warm, one hand's knuckles were a little rougher than the other one. She held his hands in hers, rubbing his bruised knuckles soothingly.

Snape was still looking at the unconscious man with murder in his eyes as he tried to advance once again on the red-head, but she let go of one of his hands to lay it on his chest, halting him.

"Kalina, what are you doing?" Lucius questioned in a peeved manner.

"Making sure my Professor doesn't commit murder" she stated as if it was obvious with a raised brow.

"Who says that's a bad thing?" Lucius questioned in annoyance and Gretel had to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes at him, clenching Snape's hand in an effort to control herself.

"It is when you have witnesses" she countered easily, the warmth of Snape's hand in hers slightly distracting her, the hand that was splayed over his chest felt his heart beating rapidly. Lucius nodded in resignation.

"Prof-" she started as she looked back up at Snape, but found his dark eyes already on her. Those obsidian orbs roaming over her features as if committing them to memory. Her mind suddenly transported her back to when he had blocked her against the wall in the dressing rooms.

"Miss. Swayze, why are you holding my hand?" He questioned lowly with a raised eyebrow, but he didn't pull away from her, instead he stayed right where he was. Suddenly, as if she had been burned, she pushed away from him with the hand on his chest, surprising him as he took a step back.

"I saved you from murdering someone, you should be thanking me" she said impassively, rubbing her knuckles subconsciously.

"You should've let him!" Lucius hissed in annoyance. Gretel pressed her lips into a stern line as her hands landed on her hips, glaring at the men in front of her.

"Are you two daft?" She scolded, looking each of them in the eye before continuing. "This is assault, not to mention murder with this one!" She exclaimed in anger, gesturing towards Snape. "Look" She said, slightly more calmly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't care who you want to murder or when, but make sure it's planned. Instead of in a bout of anger with multiple witnesses" she countered diplomatically, turning around to kneel next to the unconscious man as she waved her wand over Mr. Weasley. 

"Someone needed to put you in your place" Snape stated indifferently looking towards Lucius as he turned around to go.

"Me!" Lucius exclaimed in outrage, enlarging the boundary spell to put Mrs. Weasley in it as he took a step towards Snape. The Professor slightly turned with a raised eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something back.

"Boys!" Gretel scolded as she turned her head towards the arguing wizards. Both men turned to look at her, one indifferent and the other outraged.

"Boys?" Lucius spat.

"Boys?" Snape questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"If you two do not stop arguing, I will not be responsible for what I do next" she said angrily, gaining a scoff from Lucius.

"What are-" he started, but was unexpectedly thrown against the wall and glued to it, his wand rolled on the floor below him.

"Gretel!" He exclaimed in surprise and anger, rolling her eyes she waved her wand and a small patch of fire appeared over his groin. Lucius opened his mouth in horror, but she cut him off.

"Ah, Ah, Ah" She tutted smugly, gaining an infuriated look from the blonde. "If you make any sound the fire will sink deeper and you don't want your precious jewels to become barbecue, now do you?" She questioned sweetly as she twirled her wand in her fingers. The Weasleys and Potter burst into laughter while Snape let a malicious smirk cross his face.

"Serves you right, Pompous ass" he insulted silkily, Lucius clenched his jaw from saying something as the dark wizard turned to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gretel questioned with a raised eyebrow. Snape turned around, his eyebrow mimicking hers. 

"Away" he stated vaguely, looking as if it was obvious.

"Not if you want your precious jewels to have a little fire to keep it company, do you?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. Her Professor's nostrils flared in anger as he strode towards her, stopping right in front of her, his eyes glaring down at her.

"I. Am. Your. Professor" he stated lowly, but still managed to make it sound scathing.

"Yes, but are we in Hogwarts?" She questioned, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow. Snape puffed air through his nostrils as he stepped slightly closer to her, their chests touching as he leaned down so his eyes were level with hers.

The close contact brought back the memory of seeing his well defined abs and stone cut Adonis belt. His scent filled her nostrils as she tried to calm herself, but it became useless when the scent brought back the memory of her laying her hand on his warm naked chest. She wanted to do that again, to feel his warmth under her hand, to feel his heart beating erratically, just to feel him close to her, skin to skin.

"You wouldn't dare" Snape hissed threateningly, pulling her out of her thoughts. She tilted her head upwards to glare at him head on.

"Try me" She gritted, her face set in an impassive expression that matched his, but their eyes burned with anger and something else they couldn't quite understand. Snape clenched his jaw as he inhaled through his nose steadily. 

"What. Do. You. Want?" He drawled uncaringly and Gretel kneeled down next to Mr. Weasley, all business.

"Well see, he's got a hairline fracture in his skull somewhere on this side of his head" she stated, pointing to the side that was faced upwards and that had a large bruise on his face, blood dripped down it slowly.

"So you want me to give you an Osso Solution" he stated, the word rolling off his tongue like liquid honey. Gretel stared up at him for a moment, almost asking him to say the word again before she mentally scolded herself. 

"Yes, but first we need to temporarily seal it with magic" she answered.

"The problem is we don't know where it is" Snape stated indifferently and Gretel rolled her eyes as she reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him down next to her before he could protest. Snape glared at her, his face set in stone. "I am in no mood to hold your hand Swayze" He spat lowly, but he didn't make a move to pull his hand away from hers. Gretel rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't flatter yourself" she stated as she pulled his hand closer to her face to inspect his bruised knuckles. "See the force of your punch would've knocked him out anyways, but this knuckle" she started, her thumb rubbing over it in a surprisingly gentle manner. "Is slightly larger than the others and sticks out a little more, not to mention the skin is a lot more broken than the others" she continued, still inspecting his warm hand, trying her best not to let that pleasurable buzz distract her. "So your middle knuckle is what caused the hairline fracture in his skull" she finished smartly.

"That doesn't solve our current dilemma" Snape said in annoyance and Gretel huffed in response.

"Make a fist" she ordered and Snape narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously as he followed her request, trapping her small fingers in his fist. Gretel tried valiantly not to let the increase in contact bother her as she pulled his fist up to her face. Snape raised an eyebrow as his warm fist touched her smooth cheek, his touch seemed to burn her with heat, since his fist almost spanned the whole side of her face. "You punched Weasley across the face" she started, her voice sounding remarkably steady despite the warmth she currently felt. "And your middle knuckle connected right here" She said, pressing his fist into her cheek gently, his middle knuckle putting pressure on her cheekbone. "So" She started again as she dropped his hand, he clearly wasn't expecting it since his hand dropped onto her thigh, but no one seemed to notice except for them two.

Gretel bit her lip in agony over the warmth that started to spark, she could feel heat flood downwards. Averting her eyes from his hand and feeling slightly panicky, since he had yet to move his hand, she continued.

"That means the fracture should be here on the cheekbone" she said, using her wand to Tergeo the blood away and finding a black bruise with small red, wayward lines in the middle just below Weasley's eye. She cast an x-ray charm to reveal the long hairline crack in the man's cheekbone.

"Here" Snape said, moving closer to her as he too took out his wand. His hand slid more onto her thigh which did nothing to help her concentrate on the matter at hand. The dark wizard studied the x-ray critically before making a neat incision in Weasley's skin and muttering the temporary sealing spell, before closing the skin back.

Snape finally moved his hand from her thigh and she couldn't help the sigh of relief that passed her lips as her brain became less foggy and the room less stifling. Snape glanced at her as he reached into an inside pocket in his robes and pulled out the Osso Solution.

"Hold his head up" he demanded and Gretel complied readily, wishing to just take off when she could. Snape poured the solution down Weasley's throat, her massaging it so he didn't choke. They waited a couple minutes before Snape cast the x-ray charm to reveal a healthy cheekbone.

Setting Mr. Weasley's head gently on the floor, Gretel stood up, dusting her robes off. Snape did the same as well, she turned to the Weasley bunch and Potter.

"He has a concussion" she stated and Potter gave her a meaningful nod before she released Lucius from the wall and doused out the patch of fire on his groin. The blonde picked up his wand and strode angrily towards her, grabbing her arm he pulled her out of the room, Snape hot on his heels as Lucius finally released the boundary spell.

~~~~~~~~~


	17. Why Her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE just to be safe and a lot of cussing. Past sexual harassment. Severus feels like a fuckin pervert, as he should. Gretel tries not to have an emotional breakdown.

Gretel walked down the narrow hallway of the Hogwarts Express, not really feeling like sitting with anyone. She peeked into several compartments as her punishment ran through her mind on a constant loop, she didn't want it and it made her feel even dirtier than she already feels.

Lucius made her feel like a cheap whore, who would do anything and everything just to get spare change, instead of money she got a promise that he wouldn't go to her father. Granted if her father found out her punishment would've been worse, at least with Lucius there wasn't any pain, just a creeping feeling of worthlessness.

Gretel looked into a compartment that was mostly empty aside from one person that was covered by a jacket. Feeling as if this was her only chance to be alone and ponder her existence, she slid the door open and walked in. The occupant didn't move as she shut the door and took a seat, she looked up, her eyes landing on a trunk with the initials: R. J. Lupin. Shrugging to herself, she pulled out a book and began to read it, the Romanian language soothing her chaotic mind and letting her relax. 

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until the compartment door slid open. Her eyes snapped open to reveal Boy Wonder hurriedly closing the door and sitting down after he'd picked up her feet and laid them on his lap.

"What ya want Potta?" She asked groggily as she hauled herself up with much effort.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said, looking wide eyed at the door, before he reached over and closed the blind on the compartment window.

"Great, now someone's gonna think we're making out in here" she stated in annoyance, an unfamiliar jacket sliding down her body as she sat up straight. Scarhead's cheeks flared up as he sputtered a protest while she looked from the jacket to the sleeping man on the opposite bench. "Relax" She said after his string of protests started to irritate her. Potter sighed in relief before looking over to the sleeping man.

"Is he asleep?" He asked curiously and Gretel's eyes traveled back to the man with the two scars across his face as she shrugged.

"Probably not" she stated uncaringly, cuddling back into the warmth the jacket offered.

"Well I just want to thank you for... the summer and the book store" he stated awkwardly and Gretel rolled her eyes in annoyance, her punishment flashing in her minds eye once again.

"Go thank someone who wants it" she said bitterly as she pulled the jacket up to her neck and closed her eyes.

"I also wanted to talk about Sirius Black" he said determinedly and Gretel's eyes snapped open, catching the twitch in the man's eye opposite her. 

"You have nothing to fear from Sirius Black" Gretel said sternly. 

"But Sirius Black killed thirteen Muggles and he's coming for me!" Potter exclaimed hysterically as if that sentence had been circulating around in his mind all day.

"Potter, you have nothing to fear from Black!" she yelled lowly as she turned towards him.

"Yes I do! He's going to kill me for defeating Voldemort!" He cried overwrought with fear and sadness.

"Harry!" Gretel yelled sternly as she grabbed his hands in hers, his emerald eyes showed surprise, but also a hint of fear. "Do you trust me?" She asked him and Potter nodded hesitantly. "I'm going to need more than that" she stated with a sly smirk and Potter took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He opened them once more looking determined.

"I trust you" he declared and Gretel gave him a slight smile.

"Then trust me when I say you have nothing to fear from Black" She soothed as if she was talking to a child and Potter shook his head slightly. "No" she stated sternly, squeezing his hands a little to get his attention. "No matter what anyone says, you have nothing to fear from Sirius Black" She said firmly, "say it" she added and Potter took a deep breath before nodding.

"I have nothing to fear from Sirius Black" he stated firmly and she nodded in acceptance before releasing his hands. Potter stood up to go as she pulled the jacket back up to her neck when the train lurched to a stop. Potter was thrown back landing on her as the windows began to freeze over. She pushed him off her forcefully and he got to his feet with her help. He unlocked the compartment door and opened it, poking his head out to look in the hallway, only to stumble back inside as a cloaked form floated into the compartment. 

"Potter!" Gretel yelled, making a grab for him, but the dementor turned towards her and started trying to suck her soul out, everything went black.

"Miss, Miss" someone said as they shook her gently. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she grabbed the hands that were gently shaking her, she used her body to pin the man against the wall as well.

"Swayze!" Potter hissed as she studied the man in front of her. He was good looking with sandy-colored hair and green eyes, as well as two large scars that ran across his red cheeks. She couldn't believe the man was blushing with an abashed expression instead of getting angry at her. Slowly, Gretel released his arms and stepped away from the blushing man with an indifferent expression. The man held out his hand with a nervous smile.

"I'm Remus Lupin" He said kindly, she was momentarily taken aback by his kindness. Nevertheless, she slid her hand into his warm one suspiciously.

"Gretel Swayze" she returned eyeing him up and down, making him blush under her scrutiny.

"Mr. Lupin sa-" Potter started, before the man in question intervened.

"Oh please, call me Remus" he said with a smile, looking at both of them to convey he meant the both of them could call him by his first name. Gretel raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed again, looking away from her intense eyes.

"Remus" Potter amended, looking at him as he said his name. "Said that, that was a dementor" Boy Wonder supplied and Gretel nodded her head.

"Yes, they guard Azkaban and the only spell that gets rid of them is Expecto Patronum" she informed casually as she packed her book in her endless rucksack and made for the door. "I'm gonna change into my robes" she added as she opened the door and stepped out. Instead of stepping into the narrow hallway she slammed into a hard chest, the force of her momentum knocked her back. As she was falling she desperately reached out to grab something to steady her and she did.

Gretel grabbed a handful of rough fabric, but the thing she grabbed was descending with her as well. Her fall was halted when the person that came down with her landed in a push up position, their hands on either side of the bench. She wrapped her arms around the person's neck as the halt jerked her head back, narrowly missing the floor since she had her arms locked around the person's neck. She sighed in relief and looked up at her savior.

"Thank yo-" she stopped, her eyes wide in surprise as she stared into the angry eyes of Severus Snape. "Professor" she continued as her eyes wandered over to the bystanders. She turned her head slightly so the dark haired wizard wouldn't see her. 'Get out' she mouthed and Potter and Remus jumped into action, the kind man accioing his trunk as the both of them rushed out the door.

Gretel turned her attention back to Snape as he extended his arms with her still clinging to him. Her breath hitched at the amount of strength he displayed just now, one of his arms leaving the bench to come to the floor of the compartment, his other hand following. Professor Snape hovered over her in the plank position, clearly debating on what to do.

Gretel on the other hand started to feel warmth rush through her body from being so close to his hot body. His seductive eyes seemed to bore into hers, his smell invading her senses and starting to increase the pressure building up inside her. Since her arms were wrapped around his neck their faces were barely an inch apart, his warm breath puffing over her thick lips. Her deep forest green eyes flitted downwards to his plush parted lips. She wondered what it would be like to kiss those plush lips, would they be soft or rough? And for which ever one would _he_ be soft or rough? Would he ask permission to invade her mouth or would he simply assert his dominance? Would he taste like spices or something uniquely him? She bit her lip, just thinking about it made her wet, but she couldn't rub her legs together to appease the pressure since his long muscular legs were in between hers, of course they weren't touching, but still. Her eyes left his plush lips and traveled up to his onyx orbs, her face catching fire when she realized she had been caught staring. She embarrassingly averted her eyes to the curtain of black hair that surrounded them. Snape cleared his throat to grab her attention.

"Would you mind trying to move" he bit harshly, but all she could do was nod in response. She tried to move her legs out from under him without touching him, though she only succeeded in connecting her groin to his.

Snape hissed at the contact, muttering multiple obscenities as she suppressed the sound that tried to bubble out of her throat. Gretel bit her lip in agony as her loins seemed to catch fire from the brush of their groins. The man above her took a few breaths before glaring at her and ordering her to continue, this time with less movement. She tried to bring her legs up so she could push herself out from under him, but the position made her back arch into him and their groins met once again.

Snape hissed more loudly than last time and Gretel increased the pressure on her lip at the feel of his slight erection, only a whimper being able to escape her closed lips. His arms were starting to shake with the exertion of holding the plank position for so long, his hips were starting to dip down. Gretel's lower lip started to bleed from her constant assault with her teeth, she was sure her underwear was _soaking_. 

"Maybe I should try moving" Snape suggested, his voice a little unsteadier than usual. Gretel just nodded in agreement since her voice would most likely sound like a wanton whore begging him to fuck her. Snape crawled slowly downwards, his arms shaking from over use as he continued. Suddenly the train jerked and his nose landed on her crotch.

"Ah-!" Gretel cried, her hands flying to her mouth to muffle her cry of ecstasy. She clambered away from her Professor as fast as she could, her breathing labored. Snape just stared at her in open-mouthed shock, her face most likely a deep shade of scarlett, but not just her face, her whole body. Her brain was a scattered mess from the monumental embarrassment that she was currently feeling. She had just _cum_ in front of her Professor and to make things worse, _he_ was the reason _why_! Not wasting another second of this shameful moment, she pulled her rucksack in between her legs and pulled out her wand.

"S-s-sc-scourgi-gi-gi-fy" She stuttered, increasing her embarrassment as she hastily picked up her bag and left the room, leaving a very stunned Severus Snape behind.

Severus wiped the tip of his nose, feeling the dampness there and smelling the girl's arousal. He just couldn't grasp the fact that she had cum, _in front of him_. Her arousal permeated the air around him and he realized in disgust that it was making him even harder than he already was. What on earth was he supposed to do with a student like her? Never, in his entire life, has anyone been able to incite feelings such as she had within him. He was so thoroughly screwed he couldn't even begin to comprehend, why her? What made him even more disgusted in himself was the spike in his pride, he had made her cum with just his presence. Imagine what he could do if he had actually tried to _make_ her cum! _No_! His mind screamed at him.

Severus sighed as he looked pitifully down at his erection, why her? He asked again as he unzipped his pants and set to work with relieving himself, that same question floating around in his mind. 

_Why her_?

~

Severus Snape was in the Headmaster's office alone, aside from the Headmaster himself. Albus had called him up there after the feast and the old wizard's silence was starting to get on his nerves. 

"So what did you learn whilst spying on Miss. Swayze?" Albus asked curiously and Severus took a deep breath.

"Well I had followed her to Hawaii" he stated and Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Hawaii? As in America?" He asked and Severus confirmed with a nod of his head. "Go on" the old wizard prompted, looking more intrigued than before.

"There I couldn't find her residence, considering there's multiple islands, but on the last island I had found her" he relayed, leaving out the crucial bit of how he found her. "I've also discovered a way to enter her mind" he added casually.

"Really?" Albus questioned as he leaned forward with intrigue. "I had thought that form of occlumency was impenetrable, how did you do it?" He asked again and this time Severus took a deep breath to choose what words to say next.

"Well the first time I found her was by accident really. When I say 'I found her', what I really mean is that she found me and was more or less shocked. Her shock was projecting all her thoughts at me, so of course I tapped into her mind" he elaborated.

"And what did you see?" Albus asked.

"I saw where she lived, her car, the two men she was rooming with were undefined, and that she was currently late for Lifeguard duty" Severus informed and Albus raised an eyebrow in response.

"She was rooming with two men?" He asked and Severus was unsure of what to say next.

"All I know is that one was shorter with black hair, which makes me think he's more of a teenager, and the other was tall with brown hair" he stated stoically and Albus nodded as he processed the information.

"You are dismissed Severus, I'll see you next Friday with the rest of the teachers that I've tasked with keeping an eye on Swayze" he said in a clear dismissal. Severus nodded his head before making his exit, his black cloak billowing around him.

~

Gretel and Snape avoided each other at all costs, it was a little hard considering he was her Potions Professor and Head of House, but they managed. When they did happen to catch the other's eye they would glare at each other or in Gretel's case blush, though that reaction was rare.

It was Friday of the first week of school as everyone sat at their House Tables, awaiting their mail. Soon the owls flew in and dropped off their mail, Lucius's owl dropped a small envelope in front of her. She looked across to the Gryffindor table to see a familiar looking owl drop a letter in front of Scarhead. The boy looked surprised and so did everyone else at his table, he never got mail, unless it was from a teacher. Gretel watched Boy Wonder open it and read through the letter, his smile growing in volume as he got to the last bit of it. Potter looked up through his eyelashes to look at her as he gave her a nod and she had to suppress the smile that threatened her impassive expression.

_Ian got the role in Wyatt Earp_.

Another owl flew in, much smaller than the rest and almost an exact replica of the owl that dropped off Potter's letter. The owl dropped off a small letter and she caught it with one hand, while the baby owl landed on her shoulder, opposite of Lucius's. She opened the letter from the baby first.

_'Hey Kalina, just letting you know that.... I got the part! Yeah, had to go through several auditions, but I got it!_

_The movie is supposed to come out next year, so maybe me, you, and Harry can go watch it at the drive-in. Don't worry I've got connections, haha, but it will be free and we get front row seats._

_I've also been hinting to this producer that wants me to star in his upcoming TV show, of course after I'm done with Wyatt Earp. But I’ve kinda been hinting to him that I know this gorgeous red-head that would fit the part he was looking for. So... you wanna join me for that TV show? I'll be the main character and you'll also be the main character, but we antagonize each other in the show, it'll be fun!_

_Oh and P. S. This one's name is Babe, she's Lady's spawn.'_

_Sincerely,_

_Ian Hale. _

This time Gretel couldn't help the slight upturn to her lips, she was just happy for him and was excited to have been considered for a part in his show. Working with Ian would be fun and interesting. Gretel felt carefree as she opened her other letter, not even remembering who's owl dropped it off, that is until she opened it. 

Gretel's mood dropped instantly as she read through the letter.

_'Thank you for the incredible time you gave me, My Little Flower, I know for sure you'll be wanting more of that **punishment**. Maybe there won't have to be any punishment, I may just surprise you._

_Can't wait to feel your lovely little mouth again, Kalina.'_

_Lovingly,_

_L. A. M._

_XOXO_.

Yes, this letter made her feel like a whore in an instant and then the way he made the punishment sound? As if his Pureblood cock was a reward, that just made her mad. Though his dick was big and maybe an average thickness, but it wasn't something that would count as a reward. Her eyes had specks of red floating around in her green iris' and before she knew it the letter had caught fire.

Everyone's heads turned to her as she looked at the burning piece of parchment in her hand with wide eyes.

"Gretel, your hand!" Draco exclaimed as he grabbed his cup and doused out the remaining pieces of burning parchment with his pumpkin juice. Gretel seemed to come out of her thoughts, since she clenched her fist shut and wrapped her other hand around it. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked as she started to get up.

"I'm fine" she stated sternly, walking away from the table and towards the double doors. She threw them open with just her presence, but she didn't realize it as she walked out, away from prying eyes.

Gretel walked away from the Great Hall as fast as she could. She was on the verge of having an emotional breakdown. Her emotions switched from anger to sadness and then turned into berating herself for having self-pity. She was just overwhelmed, maybe she was a cheap whore, that's why she was pitying herself, but her anger towards Lucius didn't go away. Maybe Cheryl was right, maybe she was just a Mudblood whor-

"Swayze!" A velvety voice bellowed and she turned on her heel, startled. There Severus Snape stood, walking with angry strides towards her, followed by Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey. Turning away from her Professors she sprinted down the corridor. She could hear her Professors following her, two of them were running and the rest were walking quickly. She turned around to see Snape gaining on her with a furious expression and Lupin with an indecisive expression. She turned back around when she heard a squeal of fear, a first-year Hufflepuff had appeared in front of her.

Thinking fast she ran up the side of the opposite wall with two quick steps and did a frontflip off of it. Landing on her feet she continued to run, feeling the beginnings of a panic attack. She did not feel like having a breakdown in front of her Professors.

Severus and Lupin ran after the delinquent in front of them, he could tell something was wrong, he could feel her emotions scatter and shift between several different emotions rapidly. He was honestly surprised she was still standing, that kind of mental strain would've had some of the Greatest Wizards fall to the floor in agony. The only thing that frustrated him was that he couldn't decipher what emotions were present in her mind, but it had to do with Lucius and that was never good.

Severus's irritation finally got the better of him as he flicked his wand, causing a nearby bench to slide out in front of Swayze. The girl didn't even flinch and instead hurdled the bench with perfect form, just as her right foot hit the floor he sent a spell towards her. The girl immediately stiffened and hovered above the ground, encased in a blue light. Him and Lupin were the first ones to face her floating body

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Lupin asked, which, surprisingly, was a good question. Her beautiful green eyes flashed red, then green, then back again, it was almost like her mind couldn't decide on the emotion that was trying to override her brain. Her expression conveyed her anger and a slight hint of despair as her eyes flitted from him to Lupin and back again.

"Interesting" Albus said, almost startling the two men that were looking at her.

"Is there a reason why her eyes do that?" McGonagall asked, peering at the girl's eyes in front of her. Madame Pomfrey on the other hand went straight to her clenched fist.

"Severus undo the spell!" Poppy exclaimed as she tried to examine Swayze's clenched fist. Severus rolled his eyes as he flicked his wand, but someone beat him to it. The immobulus spell was lifted and all of Swayze's momentum went right into him as she knocked him to the ground. Severus could hear the Headmaster snicker and Lupin snort, while Minerva and Poppy put their hands over their mouths to hold back their amusement. Swayze splayed her warm hands on his chest, picking her head up to look at him. A light blush dusted her cheeks in an attractive manner, before he mentally slapped himself for even thinking such things.

Snape glared at her as if she was the thing that made everything in his life go haywire, granted she probably was.

"Here" Remus offered kindly as he stuck his hand out for her to grab. Gretel slid her hand gratefully into his as he helped her off Snape.

"I take it helping me up is redemption for laughing at my expense?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, her hand still in his. Remus blushed cutely and hurried to reply.

"No, I mean, I wasn't laughing at you, I was-"

"Relax" She said, cutting him off with a smirk. "I'm just messing with you" she stated in an amused manner, causing a blush to appear on his cheeks once again.

"Oh" he said in relief.

"Will you two stop flirting?" Snape snapped in annoyance, but she could detect a hint of anger in his tone.

"I'm surprised you even know what flirting is" Gretel fired back with an impassive expression with the acceptance of a raised eyebrow. Snape got to his feet and loomed over her in seconds, his cheeks were lightly tinted with anger. Despite his 6'4 frame that towered over her 5'2 stature, she wasn't afraid. "I'm not afraid of you Professor" she stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but his anger only increased.

"Detention!" He gritted loudly and spun away from her, glaring all the while.

"Let me see this" Pomfrey said kindly as she reached for Gretel's clenched fist, but she instantly pulled away, clutching her hand to her chest.

"I'm fine" she stated coldly and Poppy looked momentarily affronted, the medi-witch set her lips into a stern line.

"Let me see it now" she demanded firmly and Gretel only raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but you're going to realize chasing me down the hall was all for nothing" she said flippantly as she glared at Snape, purposefully ignoring Remus. Gretel slowly unraveled her hand to reveal the soft tanned skin of her palm. The Professors gasped, aside from Snape, though it looked like he had his occlumency walls up. "See" she stated matter-of-factly as the Professors stared at her in open mouthed shock.

"Can I touch it?" Remus asked impulsively before blushing at his question, but Gretel just nodded her consent. His hand tentatively reached out to touch the soft skin of her palm. "It doesn't hurt?" He questioned looking a little bit concerned as he prodded her hand. Gretel rolled her eyes in an exasperated way as she mumbled something under her breath.

"You!" Snape exclaimed in realization, "say what you just said!" He demanded, stalking over to her, while Gretel narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"And why would I do such a thing?" She asked with crossed arms. 

"Yes Severus, what is the meaning of this?" The Headmaster asked curiously. 

"Because" Snape drawled in annoyance, "What she muttered was a different language and this" he started, reaching into her bag and pulling out her book that was in a foreign language. "Is the same language she just spoke" he continued as his eyes scanned over the book. "So Miss. Swayze, would you please tell me what you have been doing in my room?" Snape asked with a furious expression and crossed arms.

"What?!" Gretel exclaimed in confusion. 

"Are you deaf?!" He shouted at her, his face craning down to glare at her. "I asked you what you were doing in my private rooms" he yelled at her.

"I wasn't in your 'private' rooms!’" She fired back, furious.

"Really?" He asked in a condescending tone as his face came closer to her, trying to intimidate her.

"Yes really! I don't want to be anywhere near you, so why the hell would I go into your private rooms!" She exclaimed and Snape looked scandalized.

"No where near me? No where near me?! Not even a full week ago you-" he stopped abruptly, his whole body stiffened at what he'd almost said. Severus was unexpectedly thrown into her mind and taken back to that encounter on the first night here in the train. 

"Severus?" Lupin questioned suspiciously, jolting Severus out of Swayze's mind.

"Mm?" He asked distractedly, unable to discard the thought of Swayze cuming into his mouth instead of her jeans. His mouth was right there, his eyes closed of their own accord as he played a different scenario in his head.

"Professor!" Gretel shouted, smacking her hand against Snape's hard chest. His eyes snapped open as he looked at her wide eyes and slightly flushed cheeks, no doubt his cock would betray him if he didn't get himself under control.

"50 points from Slytherin" Snape said coldly as he glanced at her, "and Detention. For. A. Month" he drawled before swiftly turning away from everyone, her book still in his hand, but she couldn't seem to care as she too made a break for it.

~~~~~~~~


	18. “Lick It”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE! SEXUAL ASSAULT! Just an FYI guys lol.

Harry walked along the 5th floor in the direction of the Headmaster's office. He had been called by Dumbledore himself, claiming that the older wizard just needed to talk about a few things, to clear up some misinformation. Still, Harry felt uneasy about the conversation that lay ahead as he knocked nervously on the huge oak doors.

"Come in" came the aloof voice of the Headmaster, hesitantly he walked in and closed the door, a nervous feeling rolling around in his stomach. His eyes darted from Professor Dumbledore to the tall figure with dark hair that was shrouded by shadows in the corner.

"Y-you wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked as he stepped further into the room, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Yes, please sit" The Headmaster ordered politely, gesturing to a seat in front of his desk. Harry complied, reluctantly though, keeping an apprehensive eye on the figure in the corner. Not knowing what to say, Harry sat quietly, his back straight and tense as if he was about to bolt. Finally, for what seemed like an eternity, The Headmaster spoke. "It has come to my attention, Mr. Potter, that you have been lodging somewhere other than your relatives at home since the third week after summer break" Professor Dumbledore stated calmly, clasping his hands together on the desk in front of him as Harry's mouth ran dry.

"Sir?" He asked timidly, bursting with a million questions, but deciding on letting the Headmaster take control of this sensitive subject.

"I have a witness saying you got into a grey Muggle vehicle after sitting on the curb for, no less than thirty minutes" the older wizard informed him somberly. "Who did you get in the car with, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked and Harry's tongue darted out to wet his dry lips, knowing he had to tread lightly.

"A friend" he replied vaguely, surprising even himself at how steady his voice sounded.

"A friend?" Dumbledore prompted curiously.

"Yes. The Dursleys tried to lock me up in the cupboard again, so I left and contacted my friend" he answered carefully.

"So, he or she, picked you up and took care of you for the whole summer?" The Headmaster questioned and Harry smiled slightly as he remembered his summer.

"Yes sir. They even made me food and it tasted very good, they also bought me fitted clothes, if you haven't noticed I've kinda put on a little more weight. My friend said I was malnourished so they tried to feed me food all the time, I even got my own room that's way bigger than the whole bottom floor of the Dursleys' home!" He said excitedly his voice rising as he continued, Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Your friend sounds very generous, though I'm not sure I know of your friend" the old wizard said thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow in a gesture to elaborate more.

"Um, my friend doesn't want to be known" he stated nervously as he rubbed his neck and looked down at his black converse. It was silent for a moment before Dumbledore replied.

"Very well, I shall investigate myself" he responded and it was the first time Harry's ever heard disappointment in the usually merry tone.

"Sorry sir" Harry mumbled as he got up and walked out the door, looking down at his shoes the whole time.

~

Today Gretel turned 15 and she was currently grading papers with Professor Snape. She looked up to see his hair hanging in frontof his face as his quill scratched across a first year’s paper. Gretel put her quill down and looked at the clock, it was 21:00, she was officially 15. She laid back in her chair to soak in the fact that she's older and still nothing good in her life has happened and there probably won't ever be anything 'good' but she hoped.

"Why have you stopped?" Snape asked coldly and she turned her head slightly to glare at him.

"It's my birthday" she stated impassively and he raised an eyebrow.

"So?" He questioned in annoyance.

"So? I've been grading papers for hours and I just wanted to soak in the fact that I just turned fifteen" she answered exasperatedly. Snape set down his quill and leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms.

"So, I was punishing students on my birthday, I see no reason to _soak_ it in" he stated condescendingly, but instead of gaining an angry retort from her, her expression turned curious.

"When _is_ your birthday?" She asked, setting her arms on the edge of his desk, leaning forward slightly. Snape scoffed at her with a look of 'you've got to be joking'.

"I don't have to answer to you and besides I have a meeting with the Headmaster in five minutes" he stated whilst looking at the clock, "oh and I would like you to have your stack of papers finished when I get back" he added as he strode out the door. Gretel sighed and stood up, stretching her tight muscles.

She heard the door open and close. Confused, Gretel turned around with a question on the tip of her tongue, before halting all movement.

"Happy Birthday, Kalina" Lucius Malfoy said silkily as he walked toward her, leering at her. 

"Lucius" she greeted, resuming movement as her hand went for her wand, belatedly realizing Snape had taken it from her. "What are you doing here?" She asked impassively, her expression betraying her true emotion.

"What do you think?" He questioned, stopping in front of her as she backed up. "To give you your present of course" he answered his question as she bumped into Snape's desk, while Lucius stepped into her.

"What kind of of present?" She questioned indifferently. Lucius pressed his body against her’s as she braced herself on the desk behind her.

"This kind" he answered and his hands came up to cradle her face as his lips came down. Like last time his lips were soft and warm, moving against her frozen ones. 

Gretel didn't want to respond to him, but something told her if she didn't he would have no problem in going to her father and that was something that would be worse than responding to Lucius.

Her lips parted, reciprocating his movements as his hands moved into her hair. Lucius angled her head to kiss her deeper, trailing his tongue at the seam of her lips. She granted him access, reminding herself to respond to him. His tongue traveled into her mouth and caressed her tongue, enticing it to play with his. Her hands traveled from Snape's desk to rest on his shoulders as she challenged him with her tongue, he responded by rocking his hips against hers. They both pulled away, breathing labored as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Thanks" She said softly, while pushing against his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm not done" He rumbled, before crashing his lips onto hers, his hands flying to her robes and pushing them off. She tried to push him away as his mouth assaulted hers, but he just pressed himself into her harshly, rocking his hips against hers as his hands grabbed either side of her button up and ripped it open, the buttons scattered in every direction. Gretel gasped when he pulled away to gaze at her suppple breast.

"Luc-" she started to protest, but his lips came down on hers again as his hands landed on her round bra-clad breasts. Lucius trailed his tongue roughly against her lips, demanding entrance, as his hands squeezed her breasts roughly. She wouldn't grant him entrance so he bit her lip harshly and pinched the tops of her breasts. "Ah-" she whimpered, feeling the blood trail down her lip and onto her chin as the area he pinched swelled up with blood.

Lucius suddenly became frenzied and pressed into her harder, making her back bend uncomfortably against the hard edge of Snape's desk. His left hand roughly kneaded her right breast, digging his nails in harshly as he shoved his right hand up her skirt.

"Luc-" she started as she pushed on his chest, but he bit her tongue roughly. "Ah-" she whimpered again, feeling the irony tang of blood pool in her mouth.

Suddenly a large white hand wrapped around Lucius's neck, throwing him away from her and onto the floor. Gretel greedily gulped in air as she leaned against the desk in relief at seeing her savior.

Severus Snape stood in front of her, his eyes flitting down to her heaving bra-clad breasts, before he turned his furious expression on to Lucius. Professor Snape bent down and grabbed the front of Lucius's jacket, the angry wizard hauled him to his feet roughly and slammed him into the wall harshly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING!" He bellowed sounding for all the world like a demonic being. Lucius looked surprised and a flash of fear appeared in his eyes before it was gone.

"Giving Kalina her present" he answered apprehensively. Snape's nostrils flared in anger as he pulled Lucius toward him by the blonde man's jacket and then slammed him back into the wall, a loud thud making it known that his head hit the wall.

"_YOU CALL MOLESTING AND GROPING HER A PRESENT_?!" Snape yelled scathingly, making Lucius slightly cower at the man's anger.

"She liked it!" Lucius protested meekly and Snape wrapped his left hand around the other man's neck. Lucius's eyes widened in panic as Snape began to slowly restrict his oxygen. 

"_You call her trying to push you away, desire_?" Snape questioned calmly, but his tone was deadly as his hand squeezed tighter on the blonde's neck.

"Look at her Severus! You can't honestly stand there and tell me you _don't_ want to fuck her!" Lucius exclaimed, gasping for air once he finished as he squeezed Lucius's neck tighter. Though the dark haired wizard did turn to look at her, his eyes roaming over her body multiple times. 

"She is my student!" He hissed as he turned back to the blonde man, slamming him back into the wall with a definitive crack. Lucius slumped against the hand that was holding him upright as Snape wandlessly accioed a quill and stuffed the feather into Lucius's pocket, making the blonde vanish.

Snape then turned to her, his eyes once again flitting to her chest, before coming back up to meet her eyes.

"Come" he demanded indifferently as he grabbed her wrist gently, but firmly. He led her into a door and down a hallway, he stopped in front of a door that was bigger than the others and opened it.

Inside was a large room with a large black round bed in the middle against the closest wall. On either side of it were dark chestnut colored nightstands, the fireplace was opposite the bed in the farthest corner with two brown leather armchairs, a desk facing a spectacular view of the forbidden forest and the Black Lake, and off to the side was a large brown leather couch with a bookshelf slightly behind it.

"Shoes off" he ordered as he toed off his own shoes, her doing the same quickly. She was glad the room was furnished with a dark chocolate colored carpet, stepping onto it as Snape led her inside, she could feel the thick plushness of it. He led her towards his bed and stopped before it as his hand left her wrist, she felt the stark contrast of the cold air in the dungeons compared to the overheated patch of skin that his hand recently vacated. "Sit" he ordered, but before her brain could even send the message to move to her body, he picked her up by her waist and sat her on the bed, the mattress dipping slightly with her weight.

Snape disappeared from the room, she looked around trying desperately to keep herself distracted from the burning patches of skin he had just touched. The dark wizard walked back in with an assortment of potion bottles and pastes. He set them on his nightstand and brought up a stool to sit in front of her, he gazed at her with an indifferent expression, his eyes straying to her chest before he looked away. He picked up a cloth and began to wipe the dried blood off her chin, once he was satisfied, he picked up a paste and dipped his right thumb into it while his other hand gently lifted her jaw as he placed his other thumb on her lip, pulling it outwards.

Gretel's body flooded with warmth, despite what she's just been through and the cool air of the dungeons. She could feel the calluses on his hand and the way her body responded to him as his dark eyes focused on her swollen lips. It took all of her will power not to lean into his touch. The paste accidentally touched her tongue, she hissed in pain as her lips closed around his thumb on reflex. He paused, seemingly frozen as he watched her thick lips move around the pad of his thumb.

"What's wrong?" He rumbled with an impassive expression, his eyes coming up to meet her dark green ones that seemed to have a slight tint to them. Curious...

"My tongue" she mumbled around his thumb, a confused expression passed his face before it became blank once again. Snape scooted closer to her, his unoccupied hand coming up to span across her jaw and neck, aiding him in tilting her head back as he pressed his thumb deeper into her mouth to get a better look.

"Your tongue" he stated with a blank expression, but she could detect the slight curiosity in his deep voice. "Ah yes, it seems Lucius has clipped some of your tastebuds, as well as sliced through the side of your tongue" he informed solemnly as he took his thumb out of her mouth to dip it into the paste. He brought his thumb back up to her mouth, resting it on the plush softness of her lip. "Lick it" he ordered roughly and Gretel felt liquid heat rush to her groin, but she couldn't rub her thighs together since he was sitting between her legs. She slowly licked the paste off the pad of his thumb on the side that was cut while gazing into his obsidian eyes. "Your tongue will be swollen for a couple of days" he informed, looking away from her and letting go of her jaw. He sat back in the stool to gaze at her exposed chest. Opening another thing of paste he dipped his fingers into the paste and proceeded to rub the areas where Lucius pinched.

Severus was focused on his task, not daring to look up at his student as she gazed at him. He could feel the cold paste instantly heat up against her overheated skin and feel her racing heart. It was hard not to get distracted from the feel of her soft skin, he was already hard when she clamped her lips down around his thumb, and now it hurt. Her small hand wrapped around his pale wrist, stopping his movement as he looked up to meet her deep forest green eyes still with that slight tint.

"Ye can't tell anyone" she stated huskily, sending a large heat wave down to his groin. Severus just nodded in response, not entirely trusting his voice. Once he was done rubbing the paste in he stood up, careful to keep some distance between them. He grabbed her hips and hauled her up to stand, but once he set her on her feet she cried out in pain.

"What is it?" He asked, trying not to sound as concerned as he was.

"My back" She grimaced using his arms to support her weight.

"Where?" He asked clinically, his hands coming to rest against her back.

"I dont know, somewhere around my tailbone" she said, sounding strained. Severus's hands trailed down her spine, trying valiantly to ignore her shiver. Swayze hissed in pain once his hand came across a certain area just above her tailbone.

"Alright, lie down, on your stomach" he ordered as she turned around and climbed onto his bed. He climbed on next to her and placed his hand against the dip in her spine, just above her tailbone, feeling her wince against his touch. "Is it alright if I lift up your shirt?" He asked calmly and only got a nod in response. Slowly, he lifted up her shirt to reveal a black bruise in the dip of her spine, making Severus sigh. "It appears he has bruised your vertebrae" he stated, reaching over to grab the bruise paste on the nightstand. "I'm going to rub in the bruise paste" he warned, before starting to massage the cold paste into her bruised skin. She hissed in pain, but as his fingers worked she became more relaxed, sighing in contentment as she watched him massage the paste in through a side mirror.

Gretel felt his long slender fingers stray upwards as he massaged the muscles in her back. She moaned in appreciation, but his hands instantly stilled and she ended up bolting upright, only wincing as the bruise paste started to take effect. Snape's hair fell in front of his face as she looked at him. He turned away from her to grab a potion bottle and shoved it into her hands. __

"Drink!" He ordered harshly and she complied as he got off his bed and started to pack up. Even the multiple layers of clothing he was wearing couldn't conceal his erection, but she didn't say anything, as he started to blur right in front of her. She suddenly felt this feeling of falling before everything went black.

~~~~~~~~


	19. “Remus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more Gretel and Harry. Ian makes an appearance. The three of them get high as fuck lol, really.

Gretel woke up to a dark room, she still felt tired as she sat up, groggily rubbing fatigue from her eyes. The warm blankets fell around her and she realized she was still in her clothes from last night. Looking around she found a clock on the far wall, in Roman numerals it read 3:00 am. She looked to the nightstand beside the bed to find a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with her wand laying on top of the clothes. She smiled and looked around for the raven-haired wizard, only to find him on his couch with a book resting on his lap and his head tilted to the side as it rested on the arm cushion. Her smile widened when she caught the peaceful expression on his face, that was probably only ever there in sleep. She got out of bed, shivering from the cold since the fire had gone out and walked over to the man. His long black hair obscured half of his face, reaching out, she ran her fingers through the soft strands and out of his face. The twitch in his lips was the only indicator that he felt anything at all, Gretel smiled secretly and reached down to pick up the book in his lap.

The title was in French, she only knew a little bit of French, but not enough to read a book in the entire language, she just knew enough to know that the title said 'The Dark Arts, In All Fields'. She smirked as she marked the page, feeling smug about the fact that they both share a common interest in the Dark Arts. Reaching over the back of the couch she pulled a soft wool blanket off the back and laid it carefully over his tall frame. Satisfied, she turned around, grabbed his offered clothes, and headed for the shower.

Gretel took a quick shower, getting out she wrapped a towel around herself, while wrapping another around her hair. Realizing she didn't have any clean underwear she accioed her rucksack, from there, she pulled out her dark laced bra and the matching cheeky underwear. She used her wand to transfigure the jeans into a shredded pair of skinny jeans that she'd normally wear and then donned on his black t-shirt. The shirt nearly swallowed her whole, it bunched up in the valley of her breasts, the shirtsleeves reached to her elbows, and the hem of it reached her knees. Sighing thoughtfully, she gathered the bottom of the shirt and tied it to resemble a crop top, showing off just a sliver of her tanned skin. She looked cute, it really looked like a boyfriend tee. Deciding not to do anything special with her hair, she tied the rich curls into a high ponytail, next she brushed her teeth, and then put on her matte red lipstick. Deeming herself presentable, she cast an impervious charm on herself before walking out of the bathroom and jumping back into bed.

Gretel woke up to see the sun glaring down on her through the window. Groaning she rolled to her side as she rubbed her eyes, looking around her eyes landed on the clock above the window. Upon seeing what time it was, she jumped out of bed and grabbed her rucksack, taking a quick glance in the mirror, she ran out of Snape's rooms. If she was lucky she would be able to make it for the last twenty minutes of lunch because she was absolutely starving. She had her rucksack in her hand, rummaging through it as she approached the Great Hall doors. Suddenly a hand slapped her bag out of her hands and it clattered to the floor.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed as her head turned to identify the culprit. A group of girls were laughing at her as they walked away, growling in frustration she bent down to pick up her bag, but a large hand beat her to it.

"Need some help?" A kind voice said as the hand offered her bag to her, she looked up and smiled at the man in front of her.

"Thanks Remus" She said, grabbing her bag from his offered hand. He blushed and put his hands in his pockets, looking nervous.

"No problem, um different perfume?" He asked awkwardly, for a moment it didn't register, until she looked down. _Shit_! Making sure no one was looking, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the Great Hall, walking in the direction of his classroom. They entered the empty classroom, Remus shutting the door behind him as she led him to his desk. She dropped her bag beside his desk and sat him down in his chair as she kicked off her shoes and hoisted herself to sit on his desk. Remus looked at her in confusion as she looked down at him from her vantage point.

"I know you're a werewolf Remus" she stated bluntly and the man's eyes widened as he stuttered a reply, but she held out a hand to stop him. "Don't deny it and I know it's why you're asking me if I've changed my perfume" she said, knowingly with a smirk.

"H-Have you?" He asked uncertainly and Gretel smiled at him sardonically.

"Just come out and say it Remus. I smell like Snape" she stated with a raised eyebrow and his cheeks reddened, but his eyes remained locked on hers.

"Why?" He asked again, causing a sigh to emit from Gretel. She swung her legs off the desk, contemplating what to say, her toes grazing the tops of his thighs.

"I trust you Remus" she stated, looking down and watching her sock clad feet graze his thighs. "So what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone, not even Dumbledore" she said tiredly, looking at him with pleading green eyes.

"Of course" he said, not even hesitating. "You can tell me anything" he added, almost as an afterthought and Gretel sighed.

"I had detention with Snape yesterday, which was also my birthday" she pouted, "but I had detention nonetheless. I took a break, much to Snape's annoyance, but he ended up having to go to a meeting anyways, so he left. After a couple minutes of stretching I heard the door open and close, so I turned around, wondering why Snape was back so early, but it wasn't Snape” she paused, chewing her bottom lip uncertainly before continuing. “Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of me, telling me he had a present for me and it's not really uncommon for him to just give me presents, so I thought nothing was amiss" she explained, biting her lip, wondering if she should tell more. "But he kissed me and I responded, only because he owns my body, it's literally written in the contract, but see if I disobeyed him my father would torture me. I really didn't want to kiss him, I mean he's good looking and was my crush for a really longtime, but it made me feel dirty and worthless" she sighed helplessly as Remus put his hands on her thighs in a gesture of comfort, she smiled at him and linked some of her fingers with his. "So he pulled away and I thought that was it, but he became more lustful and more physical than just trying to kiss me. Snape had taken my wand at the beginning of my detention, so all I could do was try to push him away. Lucius almost bit the tip of my tongue off, it still hurts actually, he bruised my lip, bruised my chest, and bruised my vertebrae. I felt completely helpless until Snape came in, he was _furious_” she stressed, shivering at the memory of his rage that was some how scary and attractive_. Shut up, you’re talking to a **werewolf**! “_He wrapped his hand around Lucius's neck and threw him to the ground, he then grabbed the front of Lucius's jacket and slammed him against the wall. He gave Lucius a few choice words, hitting his head against the stone wall for emphasis and then Snape wrapped his hand around Lucius's neck and slammed his head against the wall. I could hear his skull crack as he slumped to the ground unconscious and then from there Snape took care of me, he let me borrow some clothes since mine were ruined" she concluded and Remus looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"You know when I smelled Snape on you I thought it was because of... something else" he commented suggestively and Gretel gasped, scandalized.

"Remus!" She scolded, laughing as she smacked his hand. Remus chuckled at her reaction, feeling relief flood through him.

"But, are you okay now?" He asked suddenly sincere and Gretel was only able to muster a weak smile. "Come here" He said softly, opening his arms for her and she gratefully fell into him.

~

"Swayze" a familiar voice whispered as the person cautiously sat down in front of her, looking around for any onlookers, thankfully none.

"What do you want Potter?" She asked, only taking her eyes off her book to glance up at him before continuing to read.

"Can you sign this?" He asked, sliding a permission slip form that permitted him to go to Hogsmeade. "Everyone's going, but me and their about to leave" he explained with pleading eyes, she sighed as she closed her book and pulled out a quill from her bag.

"Fine, but you have to buy me something from Hogsmeade" she compromised with a smirk as she situated the form for her to sign.

"Anything!" He exclaimed in excitement, "and it's Vernon Dursley" he added as he watched her sign the permission slip. "Thank you" He said gratefully as he grabbed the form once she was done with it and tore down the halls. She shook her head as she dropped her book into her bag and made her way to the front of Hogwarts, where everyone was waiting to go to Hogsmeade. She handed McGonagall her slip and was given approval to join the other years as they set off.

Potter ended up buying her a bunch of blood pops for signing the permission slip for him. She had lost track of him after he had handed her the pops hurriedly while she was in one of the small book stores there. Her mouth had popped open to ask him something, but by that time he was gone. She shrugged uncaringly as she pulled a pop out of the bag and returned to scanning the books on the shelves.

Harry was walking with his friends when he was unexpectedly pulled into a dark corner.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron called out to him in fear as 'Mione reached for his hand, their fingers just grazing as he was pulled further into the dark. He opened his mouth to shout for help, but a hand clamped over his mouth, muffling his shouts.

"Shut up!" A familiar voice hissed at him and he immediately stopped all movement, the hand moving away from his mouth once his attacker was sure he wasn't going to yell.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, spinning around to eye the red head in front of him skeptically.

"Ian is in London and wants to take us out, he said he would meet us behind the Three Broomsticks" Swayze informed, not even giving him a chance to answer. "Do you want to go?" She asked and Harry could feel excitement build in him at the prospect of hanging out with Ian again. He nodded vigorously in answer and Swayze nodded as well. "Right, well, meet us there in 5 minutes" she ordered and with that disappeared.

Gretel showed up behind the Three Broomsticks to see Ian leaning against it casually. The leaves under her feet crunched audibly, drawing his attention to her. His eyes met hers as he greeted her with a charming smile, walking up to her, he put his arms around her.

"Hey Kalina" he greeted, switching to a side-armed hug to watch Potter walk up to them. "Hey Kiddo" he said with a smile as he ruffled the boy's hair once he was within arms reach.

"Hey Ian" he greeted back as he took Ian's offered arm, Ian still had his arm wrapped around Gretel, which he smoothly slid his arm down to wrap around her waist before apparating.

They all landed in a dark alley, but once they stepped out it was beautiful, bright and white. It was snowing, which thankfully they were all prepared for. Ian kept his arm wrapped around her waist and threw his arm around Potter's shoulders.

"Alright first stop, Phantom of the Opera" he stated and started to lead them down the street.

They watched the musical with intrigue all throughout the play and when it ended the three of them were praising whoever wrote it and the actors. They went sightseeing, since the sun was setting, creating the most beautiful views Gretel's ever seen in London. There was light still left when they visited Stonehenge. It felt like they were all on a massive high when they were there, the magic in the structure was overflowing and rolling into them in steady, pulsing waves. Feeling lightheaded, but at ease, they went to go eat. They all sat down and talked about everything and nothing at all, not even hearing the waitress make the offhanded comment of, "Aw your son is so handsome, takes after his parents". They were all too high to even process the words that fell out of her mouth, looking dumbly at the slow motion move of her lips, trying to piece together whatever the hell she was saying. They nodded though and gave her their orders, their voices sounding muffled and distorted as if they were underwater.

After glancing at a clock on the far wall and squinting their eyes to see the time, they bolted upright, almost falling over with the jarring movements. They threw money on the table and rushed out the restaurant, stumbling over each other as they passed through the doorway. They hurried to Hogsmeade, all of their movements seeming to be slow and sluggish as they ran to the dark alley, Ian apparating them on the spot. They all fell to the floor, while Potter and Gretel slurred hurried 'byes' and 'Thank yous'.

The Duo ran from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts in a full on sprint. They split up as soon as they touched the outskirts of the castle, both distantly marveling at how they've been able to stay upright instead of falling flat on their faces. It didn't take long before something went wrong.

Gretel was sprinting down an empty corridor, high as a kite, completely missing the figure that turned the corner. She collided into her victim, her momentum threw them to the floor in a tangle of limbs. She splayed her hands on the hard chest below her to lift her head from the person's neck and see who she had run into. She identified a mop of black hair and pale skin, blinking her eyes to focus on the person in front of her she finally noticed the obsidian orbs staring back at her like she'd just grown to heads. Before her brain even registered what was happening, she started to smile at him in a lazy manner, causing an even more bewildered look to cross her victim's face.

"Miss Swayze, where have you been?" The deep drawl of Severus Snape asked harshly, because she's still high as a kite her reactions are slower than usual. Her head tilted to the side in confusion, her brows furrowed, and an eyebrow rose to her hairline.

"Where... havvve... IIII... beeen?" She asked slowly and then shrugged in answer.

"Miss Swayze, are you drunk?" Snape questioned, his black eyes studying her more critically than before. Gretel sighed heavily as her head fell to his chest with a thunk, her legs coming up to get more comfortable, only to find them intertwined with Snape's long muscular legs. "Swayze!" He barked harshly at her, but she just cuddled up to him seemingly asleep. That is until he felt the excess amount of magic starting to flow into him, it started as the pleasurable buzz that he usually got from their skin to skin contact with Swayze before it turned into a full on euphoric feeling. Before he even realized what was going on, he felt his own magic reached towards the girl on top of him. "Swayze!" He barked, louder than last time as her magic reached out to his. The redhead didn't move and Severus began to panic when a tendril of his magic and a tendril of hers began to weave themselves together, giving him a lightheaded feeling. "Swayze!" He yelled in a strained manner as he pushed her off him, resisting the urge to pull her close to him. The redhead seemed to come out of whatever funk she was in because she opened her eyes and blinked at him in a confused manner.

"Professor?" She questioned, reaching for her forgotten rucksack as she tried to stand on shaky legs. Severus has never felt more furious than he has now, hissing multiple obscenities at her under his breath, he grabbed her forearm and dragged her towards the Great Hall.

Gretel was dragged into the Great Hall, dozens of bodies lined up neatly as the occupants snuggled into sleeping bags.

"Lay down" he ordered harshly as he pushed her down into a sitting position, her pulse quickened and her spine crawled, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. She craned her neck back to look up at her Professor from her kneeling position, he was looking down at her with a slightly glazed look. "I said: Lay. Down" he drawled deeply, his voice rumbling in her ears, making her shiver. She wanted to protest, but the same feeling that made her spine crawl, forced her to lay down. She laid down slowly, watching him through heavy eyelids as he watched her, her head hitting the pillow gently. "Go to sleep" he ordered, before stalking off with a frustrated expression.

Gretel didn't end up going to bed, instead, she was awake all night, sitting by the window and gazing out into the moonlit night, listening to the ominous howls that came from the Shrieking Shack.

~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Christmas Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gretel adopts a dog;)

Gretel Swayze walked into the three broomsticks, no one even noticing her since she was clutching her necklace and completely invisible. She was currently testing out the necklace her father had given her, which was why she sat down at a table that had a Christmas tree right in front of it. She sat back observing people critically, when suddenly a bunch of people started to sit at her table.

The plump Minister of Magic sat himself down at the end of the table, Professor Flitwick jumped into the chair in front of him, Hagrid sat himself down next to Flitwick, and McGonagall found herself a seat beside Hagrid. Gretel held her breath in anticipation, she was casually sitting with her Professors that were about to spill their dirty secrets from the looks of it. Madame Rosmerta suddenly appeared and handed out their drinks. She went to put the tray back at the bar and then came back to sit down next to the Minister with an intrigued expression.

"So what brings you to Hogsmeade?" Rosmerta asked curiously as she placed her chin in the palm of her hand. The Minister gave her a grave look.

"Sirius Black" he answered and that was when Gretel stealthily raised a silencing charm around them and listened carefully to what they were saying. With every passing minute of every bit of conversation Gretel was growing angry. The Professors were no better than the students, gossiping and telling wild stories that weren't even close to the truth.

"Pettigrew died a hero's death-" Gretel couldn't keep in the scoff that bubbled out of her throat, all heads turned in her general direction.

"Who's there?" Flitwick asked hesitantly, but she chose to ignore his question.

"Y'all are _children_" she hissed lowly in a scolding tone. "Gossiping like teenagers with the latest _fad_" she sneered angrily, sitting up though no one could see her, but focused intently in her general direction. "You shouldn't even be talking about such things when none of it is true" she declared, slamming the table making the adults jump.

"But it is true!" Hagrid yelled defiantly and Gretel rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I put a silencing charm up, otherwise the whole world would've heard you!" She reprimanded and this time all the adults looked around to see the other occupants in the restaurant oblivious to their loaded conversation.

"Well thank you for that" the Minister said reluctantly.

"Reveal yourself" McGonagall ordered stiffly.

"Hm..." Gretel contemplated, "tell you what, try whatever spell on me that you think would reveal my identity" she suggested, "I've been dying to see what this thing can do" she added, fingering the pendant around her neck. Flitwick threw several charms at her in quick succession, while McGonagall cast several different 'revelios' at her, the Minister tried as well, but to no avail. "Man this thing is awesome!" She said excitedly, looking at her pendant in wonder.

"Alright you proved your point, who are you?" McGonagall asked, clearly irritated.

"Someone that knows a lot more about Black than you do" She taunted, glancing at the peeved expressions of the adults.

"Care to enlighten us?" Rosmerta questioned with a scowl and Gretel grinned even though they couldn't see it.

"Nope" she answered popping the 'p', irritating them even more. "But next time I hear you speaking ill of Black again, you'll regret it" She hissed threateningly, before walking out as Rosmerta made a mad grab for the air, but Gretel easily dodged her poor attempt.

Gretel was walking to the castle pondering her conversation with the adults. She didn't really understand why she had threatened them, it really felt like another emotion took control of her. She had felt a sudden burst of fierce loyalty to the convicted murderer, even though she knew he wasn't, but still. The fact that she could have such impulses like that irked her a great deal, she didn't want to have any loyalty to a supposed murderer. She could feel it though, bubbling inside of her cool exterior, she knew it was daft, but she felt something as if there was some kind of connection with the loyalty she felt for Black. A large black dog suddenly sidled up to her, it's mangy black coat matted and ruffled in a disheveled look, it's dark grey eyes peering at her curiously. 

"'Ello" she greeted, feeling that sudden burst of loyalty rear its head inside her once again.

"Rmph" it responded as if actually trying to speak to her, she chuckled lightly and raised an eyebrow as she crouched down in front of the dog.

"Do you want a bath?" She cooed, reaching out to scratch behind its ears. The dog nodded its head vigorously and she laughed this time. "Alright, follow me" She said and grabbed the dog's fur as she laid her hand against the pendant on her neck. They walked into the castle and stealthily made their way to the Prefect's bathroom. Once inside she released her pendant and ruffled the fur at the back of its neck before walking over to the wall. "Lyss" She hissed and then walked over to the faucets and turned them on. A black cobra slithered up to her and she bent down to hiss quick instructions to the snake before it left. Once the tub filled she turned off the faucet and grinned when the dog jumped into the tub, splashing around happily.

The black cobra came back followed by a black garden snake that was slightly smaller than the cobra, a baby snake slithered up to her happily, rubbing its red head against her fondly. It uncoiled the small bottle of soap, which she cast an engorgio on, the Cobra and Garden snake delivered her bottle of shampoo. After praising her pets for their efficiency, she turned to the dog and put a generous amount of soap on its back that was lavender scented. She rubbed the soap into its dark fur until it was completely lathered on him, so much so that she could only see its dark grey eyes. She laughed at the, now white, dog before pouring freshwater all over him, clearing him of the white foam. She then squeezed some of her shampoo on him and rubbed the vanilla scented substance into his fur, after lathering the shampoo all over him, she poured more freshwater on him.

The dog jumped out of the tub and shook itself, splashing her with water, now the large dog looked healthy and handsome. Her pets quickly slithered up to him and wrapped themselves around the dog. He shook and fretted as he tried crossing his legs in an attempt to cover his bits.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" she cooed as she strode over to the terrified dog and scratched soothingly behind his ears. "Their just grooming you" she informed as her snakes slithered under his fur, looking for fleas or ticks to eat, when they were satisfied there weren't any more they began to groom him with their teeth. The dog buried its head in her lap when Pip, her baby snake, got too close to his bits, but they stayed untouched to the poor dog's relief. Once her pets were done the dog practically shined and he seemed happy about it himself. She laughed at the strutting dog as he walked towards her. "C'mon Casanova" She said as she reached out to grab his fur and wrapped her fingers around her snake pendant.

Both of them walked to the Slytherin common room, Casanova seeming anxious as she made her way into the common room and up to the girls dormitory. She entered her room and let go of Casanova's fur, who promptly jumped on her bed, Gretel following as she drew the curtains around her bed. She looked over at the dog to see it watching her curiously as it laid its head on its paws.

"I'm going to call you Casanova, Cass for short" she declared with a smirk and the dog's ears perked up straight in response. "You hungry?" She questioned and Casanova immediately sat on his hind legs, Gretel laughed at him before calling Bitsy.

"Yes Mistress Kalina?" The cute house elf asked, twirling her blanket that was wrapped around her like a dress. She smiled kindly at the little elf and looked at Casanova thoughtfully.

"Chicken?" She suggested and Cass nodded, "roasted?" She asked and Cass nodded again. "Bones?" She asked and Casanova shook his head, "no bones" she amended and the dog nodded. "How many?" She questioned.

"Wrof, wrof" he barked and Gretel laughed at him as she raised an eyebrow.

"Two?" She asked and Cass nodded his head in confirmation.

"So two chickens, roasted, and no bones?" Bitsy relayed and Gretel nodded her head, "anything else?" She asked.

"Um, could you bring a bowl of water and add some shredded brisket with tea for me?" Gretel asked and Bitsy nodded her head eagerly, her large ears flopping in front of her eyes as she did so before they returned to their usual pin straight form.

"Of course Kalina" She said politely and blinked away, a couple minutes passed before her plate of shredded brisket and tea appeared before her as Casanova's food and bowl of water appeared on the floor. Cass immediately jumped off the bed and scarfed down his food like he hadn't had a proper meal in days. Gretel just shook her head at him, giggling lightly as she dug into her food. After filling up on her food she jumped off her bed to go take shower, her plate and cup disappearing as she did so. Out of habit she pulled a large t-shirt over her head and pulled on her cheeky underwear before walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair. Cass was watching her intently which confused her, but nevertheless set about readying her bed and drying her hair, tying her red locks into a messy ponytail as she climbed into bed. Casanova sat by her bed, his head laying on the bed with the most convincing puppy dog eyes a dog his size could muster. Gretel rolled her eyes at him as she patted the side of her large bed.

"C'mon" She said and Cass jumped into her bed, immediately snuggling into her side, her snakes coming down the bed posts to lay on the unoccupied pillow. Gretel slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~

The next morning Gretel woke up to find herself cuddling Casanova, his soft freshly bathed fur tickling her face. She groggily turned over on her back and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. Her bedroom door burst open then. Cass immediately jumped up and stood over her protectively as she brandished her wand threateningly at the intruder. Upon seeing familiar emerald green eyes, Gretel slumped back into her pillow sighing in relief, Cass relaxed and seemed quite excited. _Odd_...

"What do ye want Potter?" She questioned. Scarhead closed the door and strode over to her bed. He toed off his shoes as he came to sit at the foot of her bed and drew up the curtains around the bed. Casanova energetically rushed over to him, rubbing his body against Potter like a cat begging for attention. Boy Wonder awkwardly pet him on the back, Cass leaning into it like he was starved of affection. 

"I wanted to talk about Black" he said solemnly and Casanova immediately stilled as Gretel hauled herself into a sitting position, leaning against her headboard.

"There's nothing to talk about" she dismissed uncaringly as her eyelids fluttered close.

"Yes there is!" Potter exclaimed, Cass jumping away from him and landing on her lap, looking at the boy with pleading grey eyes. "Sirius Black gave my parents to Voldemort! He was their best friend!" Golden Boy cried, his eyes welling up with unshed tears.

"Potter" She said soothingly as she grabbed his hands. "Black never betrayed your parents and I know that for a fact, but I can't tell you who it is until I find them" she informed softly, looking into his shining emerald eyes. Potter seemed to relax before nodding and taking off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes. Gretel, satisfied, laid back down and closed her eyes, Potter doing the same.

~

Gretel was currently sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of her Professors and one first year, drawing something she didn't know what. Most of the table was looking at her though because she was singing softly, loud enough to hear, but soft enough to seem as if she was singing for her benefit. Not only was her hand moving in fluid strokes, but her body was moving in time with the song she was singing as well.

"_I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with-_" Gretel was caught off mid-verse when Harry Potter tackled her into a bear hug, falling back into Remus's lap from the force.

"Potter, get off" she said, trying to get his arms unhooked, but he wasn't listening, instead he was saying 'thank you' over and over again. "Get off!" She said louder than before and Potter reluctantly released her with an excited expression.

"I can't believe you got it for me!" He exclaimed, looking as if he wanted to hug her again, Gretel raised an eyebrow at him with a confused expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said cautiously and Potter looked momentarily affronted.

"Of course you got me the Firebolt?" He said, posing it more as a question, but Gretel shook her head.

"No, I got you new clothes and your favorite candies from Honeydukes. I would've gotten you the Firebolt, but father put an increased security on everything so it wasn't possible" she explained slowly, this time Potter screwed his face up in confusion.

"Could Ian have done it?" He questioned hopefully and Gretel bit her lip in thought.

"He's certainly rich enough, but even if he did I'm sure he would've left a card, not only that he's busy with the movie production right now" she countered and watched as Potter's face morphed into an uneasy expression. "I'll write to him and ask just to be sure" she added, before turning back to her sketchbook.

Harry grimaced when he caught the curious stares of his Professors, well Snape was staring at him with a look of loathing. 

"Harry, who's Ian?" Ron asked, slightly leaning over Hermione since she was in between them. He was aware that the Professors were listening to them intently, even though Swayze had resumed singing. 

"A friend" he replied vaguely and this time 'Mione leaned closer to him.

"Is Swayze the friend you stayed with during the summer?" She whispered in his ear, making him shiver. He groaned in response and buried his head in his hands as a piercing ring threatened to split his head open."Harry?" She questioned, rubbing his back in a concerned manner, despite the soothing sensation he began to feel pinpricks in his brain.

"Ah!" He groaned, pressing his hands against his forehead to soothe his head, all of a sudden the piercing ring exploded and an accented voice started to chant in his mind.

"Scabbers, Scabbers, Scabbers" it chanted continuously in a familiar voice, the word made his head throb. 

"Harry!" He heard, but it was distant and the word assaulted his brain even more in a higher pitched tone.

"Shut up!" He yelled, but the voice increased tenfold, the voice was chanting faster, making it seem as if the word was running together in a continuous loop.

"SHUT UP!" He roared and everything instantly stilled, he opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him with wide eyes, all but Swayze. She had stopped drawing and was looking at her sketch with a glazed look, it was a sketch of a nasty looking man that was balding and his face was chunky, but around his portrait was some kind of code.

"Scabbers!" The voice yelled loudly and he immediately saw the connection of the code

SREBBACS, it was Scabbers spelt backwards.

"That's it!" He exclaimed, sidling up to Swayze's side in an instant, making her jump. "That's what I was hearing!" He said firmly as he pointed to the backwards words around the portrait. Everyone crowded around Swayze's sketch and studied the portrait as well as the 'code'.

"Of course!" Swayze exclaimed, startling everyone. "It's backwards!" She added eagerly and Harry couldn't help, but butt in.

"Yeah this is what I was hearing in my head" he said, making Swayze turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"But what does Scabbers mean?" Remus questioned.

"Scabbers? Ron's pet rat?" Hermione questioned curiously, still leaning over Harry's shoulder.

"But who is the man?" Snape drawled slowly and Harry looked to Swayze for an answer, but she seemed to be entranced. She was looking up at Snape through her lashes as her teeth came down to bite her lip, but she instantly released her bottom lip upon realizing what she was doing. Snape remained completely oblivious, until he looked up from the drawing to fix Swayze with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know who it is?" She questioned curiously, looking reluctant to tear her eyes away from Snape's indifferent gaze, casually perusing everyone else. They all shook their heads, but Swayze seemed to be processing something else. "Oh this is rich" she stated with a conceited smirk.

"Why is it rich?" Harry asked curiously and Swayze turned her deep forest green eyes on his emerald ones, they seemed so different from his but yet managed to hold a distinct likeness to them.

"Because I'm right, I have always been right!" She declared proudly, looking as if she was trying to suppress a superior grin.

"And what are you right about?" McGonagall questioned with her nose in the air, Swayze on the other hand rolled her eyes and looked at her with a bored expression.

"Nothing that concerns you..." she trailed thoughtfully, "yet" she added matter-of-factly. With that she closed her sketchbook, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the Great Hall. The Professors stared after the red-head with hard expressions.

"Meeting, now!" Dumbledore ordered and all the Professors got up, making their way hurriedly out of the Great Hall, leaving only him, Ron, Hermione, and the little first-year Derek.

"What was that about?" Ron questioned as he stuffed his face with food, Hermione grimaced and scooted a little closer to Harry.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Harry stated determinedly.

"We're with you Harry" 'Mione said softly as she put a hand on his shoulder. Harry could feel his cheeks heat up as he gazed into her russet colored eyes, he thinks the fire was blazing too merrily.

"Thanks" He said, even softer than she did, but she heard him anyways. Hermione beamed at him, her smile was radiant and once he realized what he thought, he ducked his head with an abashed smile.

~

"Casanova, I've found out where Pettigrew is hiding!" Gretel exclaimed as she closed the door to her dorm. Cass jumped onto her bed with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging wildly. "See I was right! I knew Sirius Black didn't kill all those people!" She exclaimed excitedly as she sat on her bed and rummaged through some of her desk drawers. "Granted I hadn't always thought that, but when Pettigrew came to visit my father when he was supposed to be dead, I knew something was up" she explained casually to Cass, "not only that, but I've had several years to dwell on it" she added, feeling Casanova lay his head in her lap, looking up at her with dreamy eyes. Gretel looked at his big stormy eyes and ruffled his ears as she laughed at him. "Don't worry we'll clear Black's name" she promised and Cass 'hmphed' in agreement. "Aha!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her transfiguration books.

Gretel got her sketchbook out and flipped it to the sketch of Pettigrew while flipping her largest transfiguration book to the Animagi section. She flipped her four other transfiguration books to the Animagi sections as well and spread all her books out across her bed. 

Gretel spent the rest of the Christmas holidays holed up in her room marking pages, drawing conclusions, planning, looking for more information. Cass spent the whole time sitting next to her and looking at the pages she was reading intently, as if he was reading it himself.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I wanna dance with somebody” by Whitney Houston. This song is super fun to karaoke to and dance to, as is evident with the name of the song lol. But seriously y’all should check it out broskis, I mean if y’all like 80’s lol.


	21. “Legillimens”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MATURE!! IMPLIED PAST SEXUAL ABUSE, SEXUAL HARASSMENT, NEGLECT, and SEXUAL ABUSE. 
> 
> Don’t hate on me guys, it did say Gretel was damaged in the tags and it is rated as EXPLICIT. Just an FYI in case y’all forgot lol. 
> 
> Y’all can totally skip over this chapter, it’s like a filler chapter. However, it shows more of Gretel’s past and why she trusted Lucius. Also, Severus is a Slytherin and he gets what he wants, especially if it helps him understand shit. 
> 
> Y’ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Today was the start of the tournaments and all Pureblood parents would be there for pretty much every game, including her father and Lucius Malfoy. She dreaded walking up the winding stairs to the Professor and guest booth because of a certain platinum blonde. Gretel arrived on the platform to see her father conversing with Lucius, who was quietly seething at a stone-faced Snape. 

"Gretel" her father greeted as he walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek that she returned.

"Father" she greeted as he let go of her and began to walk to an area that was vacant. Lucius came up next to her, no doubt expecting a greeting. "Mr. Malfoy" She said cordially as she leaned in giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Kalina" he returned, giving her a discreet peck on the corner of her mouth. She forced a smile at him as he pulled away and turned to her father, who was talking to Snape. She walked up to them, her father watching her every move.

"Professor" she greeted cordially.

"Miss. Swayze" he returned, nodding politely before turning back to his previous conversation. 

"Let's sit" her father suggested, before sitting down gracefully on the bench, she went to sit next to him but Lucius managed to squeeze himself between her and her father. Snape tried to sit on the other side of her father, but Narcissa and Draco got there before him. He looked around to see no available seats besides the one next to Gretel. Snape reluctantly plopped himself down next to her, making sure to avoid any physical contact. The booths became more packed, forcing her and Snape to sit with their thighs touching as well as Lucius's, by the time the game started she was practically squished between the two men. It had gotten severely dark for some reason and they were at the highest bench, everyone else was below them, so that's why no one noticed Lucius's hand sneak it's way under her skirt.

Gretel tensed and inched away from him, causing her right thigh to ride up on Snape's thigh. He jumped, unnoticeably, but refused to look her way. She hissed a protest at the platinum blonde, but Lucius's hand glided higher up on her thigh as she tried to scoot away from him, succeeding in having her whole right leg thrown over Snape's thigh. He clenched his jaw, but didn't move, he was already pressed as far as he could into the corner, there was nowhere to go. Her whispered protests became more urgent, but Lucius continued to ignore her as his fingers trailed up her thigh and rested against her clothed core, causing her to jump in surprise. She ended up jumping straight into Snape's lap, he gasped in surprise and finally looked over at her. His black eyes widened when he saw Lucius's hand up her skirt and he opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

"Get your hand off me" She said lowly, her deep green eyes pleading, but he only raised an eyebrow. She could practically feel Snape’s mind trying to process what was happening. "Lucius" she hissed lowly in warning, he turned toward her and flashed his pearly whites in a smirk.

"I don't know what you mean" he answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You know damn well what I mean!" She hissed angrily.

"Watch your tone or I may have to punish you" he threatened as her hands flew to his wrist in a futile attempt to remove his hand. His arm moved and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see him violate her against her wishes. But she didn’t feel anything and when she finally opened her eyes, she saw a very large, pale hand clamped firmly around Lucius’s wrist.

"Lucius, if you do not unhand her right now I will torture you till you are nothing more but a pile of skin and blood" Snape drawled threateningly, but Lucius just smirked at him.

"Severus, I own her body, which means I can do whatever I want to her" he informed smugly as he tried to move his hand, to no avail. Snape was much stronger and thwarted Lucius’s disgusting intentions as he snapped the blonde’s wrist. Lucius but his lip to hide his cry of pain as he moved his useless hand away from Gretel. The red-head sighed in relief, as opposed to the thunderous glares that were being exchanged by the two men 

"It doesn't hide the fact that what you're doing is wrong!" He hissed heatedly, looking as though he were about to duel Lucius and vice versa.

"You son of a bi-“

"RAVENCLAW HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" The announcer screamed and all the houses roared to life.

Lucius huffed furiously as he cradled his broken wrist. The two men were locked in a stare down it seemed. With a withering glare, Lucius opened his mouth, though his words were directed at the red-head.

"I own you Kalina and don't forget it, or you'll have your father to deal with" he threatened and stood up abruptly, nonchalantly starting up a conversation with her father. Gretel glared daggers at the back of Lucius’s head.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, avoiding Snape's onyx eyes as she tried to move off him.

"Careful" he grunted when she glided over the bulge in his pants. Her eyes widened in shock and this time she met his eyes, his face was stone cold though, no sign of his arousal aside from the slight flush in his cheeks and a minor bulge in his pants. _Sick... just like Lucius._

Gretel turned away from him quickly and wiped her eyes with jerky movements as she began to descend down the stairs hastily. Her feet carried her down the dungeon halls quickly, bringing her closer to her dorm. She suddenly felt a large hand grab her bicep, she instantly spun around with her wand raised and a hex on her lips before she felt another hand grab her wand hand where she was roughly pushed into the Potions classroom. The man closed the door and sealed it, panicked she pushed away from her attacker to find the obsidian eyes of Severus Snape.

"Professor?" She questioned worriedly as she took in his determined expression.

"I want you to tell me what the hell is going on!" He demanded furiously. Gretel turned her head to the side, her emotions were too unstable to even think of looking into his alluring eyes. 

"I can't" she said weakly, Snape huffed angrily in response.

"If you won't tell me, I will have no choice, but to enter your mind!" He threatened and this time she turned to him, seeing his slender fingers go to the top button of his robes. 

"You can't, my Occulmency is impenetrable" she countered skeptically as he began to swiftly unbutton his robes.

"It is not, actually" he replied as he was halfway done with his buttons.

"What're you doing?" She asked cautiously as she took a step back.

"I seem to have found a way around that" he informed as he reached the last three buttons and pulled his robes off, leaving him in only his slacks and undershirt.

"When?" She asked, watching his every move as she took another step back.

"In Hawaii" he answered simply as he pulled his undershirt over his head, revealing his defined abs and deep Adonis belt. She breathed out shakily as her eyes roamed greedily over his well defined body, the scars that dotted all of his body seemed to only add to his beauty. 

"H-how?" She stuttered distractedly, inadvertently backing herself into the wall behind her.

"Distraction" he answered and in the blink of an eye his warm, defined body was pressed up against hers. She gasped in surprise and then groaned when he pressed her firmly into the wall. His rough hand cradled her jaw as his callused thumb caressed her cheek. She shuddered as her eyes fluttered close involuntarily. His other hand pressed against her lower back, pushing her flush against him. Gretel whimpered, her eyes snapping open upon feeling his semi-hard erection just under her breasts. Her deep forest green eyes that seemed to be tinted a blue color caught his onyx orbs as he leaned down, bringing his plush lips ever closer to her thick ones. She arched herself against him, trying to get closer to his delicious lips, since he seemed intent on teasing her. Her body was on fire and practically humming with pleasure as his lips came within a centimeter of hers. For this he gazed into her gorgeous eyes as he parted his lips, Gretel mirroring his actions.

"_Legillimens_" he breathed hoarsely, his breath fanning over her aching lips.

_Severus spotted a young girl with ginger red hair and deep forest green eyes, she looked no older than seven. The young girl wondered a dark hall, purposely coming upon the only room lit in the entire corridor._

_"Father?" She questioned in a concerned tone as she gazed in on the hunched over form of her father._

_"What?!" He snapped angrily, but young Swayze didn't seem fazed._

_"I-I came to see if you're alright, I heard screaming" she informed cautiously. Her father looked at her with severe loathing._

_"No! I'm not alright!" He yelled, standing up unsteadily with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand, his eyes scrutinizingly flitting downwards. "And cover that damn scar, before I burn the foul thing off of you!" He threatened, throwing the bottle of fire whiskey down at her feet. Her hand covered her right wrist protectively as she hastily backed away, but the bottle had already shattered. The sharp tiny pieces of glass getting stuck in her feet as the remnants of alcohol seeped into her cuts. The girl bit her lip hard as her eyes welled up and ran down the hall._

_Outside, only a lone lamp illuminated the dark night. She sat heavily on the bench, her left hand still clamped around her right wrist as she examined her shaking feet._

_"Hello Kalina, may I assist you?" A silky voice asked pleasantly. The owner of the voice came into view to reveal Lucius Malfoy's handsome features and shoulder length white hair. The man was 8 years younger and still nothing had changed, aside from the prominent dimple on the side of his right cheek. The girl practically glowed at seeing him._

_"Lucius!" She exclaimed happily, the deep forest green color receding immediately to reveal a vivid shade of ocean blue and deep dimples manifesting as she beamed up at the blonde man._

_"What's wrong my little flower?" He asked sincerely as he came to kneel in front of her. Gretel's eyes immediately turned back to the deep green that was ever so prominent as she relayed what happened. "It's alright my little Kalina" He soothed as he rubbed her back, "let me see" he added gently as he stuck out his gloved hand, but the young girl shook her head vehemently._

_"No, father says it's the mark of a whore" she denied tearfully, but Lucius clicked his tongue at her as he reached up to wipe away a lone tear with his gloved hand._

_"Surely someone as pretty as you couldn't be such a thing?" He questioned sincerely and young Swayze smiled timidly as she reluctantly let go of her right wrist. There in stark contrast against her peach colored skin was a dark pink fleshy bump in the shape of a lightening bolt, it was about as big as Potter's lightning bolt scar, but it stood out quite obnoxiously. Lucius looked momentarily bewildered, but nonetheless smiled kindly at the red-head. "Very well, I am going to show you a concealing charm, it will hide your scar" he informed, "ceilt" he said firmly and her scar shimmered before going away. Little Gretel gaped in wonder at him as he smiled slyly, he waved his wand over her wrist, making it reappear, she frowned. "Now you do it, because it will wear off" he said matter-of-factly and the little girl nodded in understanding._

_"Ceilt" She said, but nothing happened, her cheeks reddened considerably before she glared menacingly at the scar. "Ceilt!" Her scar shimmered and vanished before her eyes, she giggled happily as Lucius applauded her._

_"Very good Kalina, now, lets take care of your feet" he stated._

The memory blurred and spun incredibly fast as it shifted. An image started to refocus and move.

_"Kalina, it's nice to see you" Lucius said pleasantly and a girl with slightly darker hair than ginger and deep forest green eyes blushed and nodded at the imposing man. Lucius smiled smugly as he threw an arm around her shoulders. "I hear you're turning twelve?" He questioned with a knowing smirk and pre-teen Swayze blushed again as he played with her red hair._

_"Yes sir" she answered politely._

_"Well I hear your father has something in store for you" he commented darkly and the red-head's eyes immediately darkened._

_"I hear the same, I'm quite sure he's selling me out" she said fretfully as she looked up at the imposing wizard with her big green eyes. Lucius grimaced and looked around._

_"Informally yes, you are going to learn how to please a man" he informed his voice slightly strained, while pre-teen Swayze's eyes welled up with tears. _

_"I don't want too" she whispered hatefully and this time Lucius sighed as he pulled the distraught girl to his chest._

_"Don't worry it will only be orally, which you'll be using your mouth, nothing more, nothing less" he tried to soothe, but tears started to make their way out of her eyes._

_"Can't I learn with you? You're so much nicer than father's friends" she questioned with pleading green eyes, but Lucius grimaced._

_"I'm sorry Kalina, but it doesn't work like that" he said sincerely as he wiped away her tears. "Now stop crying, Silas won't like that" he said softly as she nodded her head in agreement. "Now remember, you're my little flower, don't ever forget that" he said coyly as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. Despite the girl's circumstances she blushed from head to toe, Lucius smirked smugly at her reaction before going to talk to her father._

_"Silas, this is abhorrent-"_

The memory shifted and flitted through different memories before landing on a familiar scene.

_"What the hell was that Kalina?!" Lucius asked furiously as he shoved a teenager with copper-red hair and deep forest green eyes into the men's bathroom of Flourish and Blotts. It was a bookstore so the bathrooms weren't frequently used and they were immaculate._

_"Nothing is wrong with me!" Present Swayze spat. _

_"Why didn't you let Snape kill the Weasel?!" He questioned scathingly, making Swayze blanch._

_"What, and have Snape go to Azkaban?!" She asked furiously, "need I remind you, you would've gone too as an accomplice!" She hissed. Lucius silently fumed at her reasoning, which allowed someone to step in._

_"Is something wrong?" The velvety drawl of Severus Snape questioned indifferently._

_"No!" Lucius and Swayze replied as they glared at the Professor. Snape shrugged and walked back out of the bathroom._

_Lucius grabbed her bicep harshly as he led them to a large stall, he shoved her in and followed her as he locked the door behind them._

_"On your knees!" He shouted lowly and Swayze crossed her arms defiantly._

_"No" she stated firmly._

_"Do not play with me girl, on your knees!" He hissed threateningly._

_"I said no!" She yelled lowly, turning for the door, but Lucius caught her by the shoulder and forced her to her knees._

_"Suck my cock" he ordered as he kept a firm hand on her shoulder, preventing her from getting up. Swayze looked up at him defiantly, "suck my cock!" He hissed, but she didn't make a move to do anything. Lucius huffed furiously before he looked back down at her with a malicious glint in his silver eyes. "Kalina if you do not do as you are told I will have no choice but to go to your father" he threatened coldly and the look Swayze gave him could kill. Her eyes were fixed on him with loathing as she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly._

_Swayze's hand reached into his underwear and grasped his cock, Lucius hummed in appreciation as she pulled his rapidly hardening dick out, giving it two kick strokes that made Lucius look down at her in anger. She eyed his cock as if she wanted the damn thing to go up in flames before her mouth closed around his head. Lucius moaned in pleasure as-_

Severus quickly pulled out of her mind, not wanting to hear or see anymore. He felt white-hot fury and jealousy twist and turn, weaving them around inside him, poisoning his blood.

"He did that to you!" Snape hissed with restrained anger, his broad shoulders shaking with restrained rage.

Gretel opened her eyes and started to wipe away the dried tear tracks on her face hastily as she looked away from her Professor. She tried to move away from him, but he only pressed his hot body against her to keep her from going anywhere. She whimpered in response, hiding her face away from him in embarrassment.

Snape unexpectedly seized her jaw and looked deep into her eyes, her breaths becoming labored the longer he gazed into her eyes and kept his body against hers. Her breath stuttered when his face moved closer to hers, studying her with those alluring black eyes. Her eyes flitted to his lips with a lustful look as they came closer, her eyes closed of their own accord as she panted upon feeling his hot breath against her aching lips. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as he came closer, but to her dismay he bypassed her lips and instead pressed his lips against the side of her mouth, taking care not to touch her actual lips. The touch of his rough lips was so feather light she thought she was imagining it.

"_I'll kill him_" he breathed menacingly before pulling away from her altogether and striding out of the room and into his office. Tears pricked her eyes as she ran out of the classroom, into her common room, up to the girls dorms, and into her dorm room. She stripped off her clothes quickly before opening the curtains around her bed and laying down after closing the curtains back. Casanova seemed to know something was wrong as he jumped onto her bed and gently nudged her cheek. She cried, making Cass snuggle up to her side, she laid her head on his neck as she began to cry even more.

~~~~~~~~


	22. Dementors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little Severus and Gretel moment, though it’s not like it counts lol, sorry:) Harry makes an appearance and so does our friendly neighbors; the dementors:)

The following week she avoided Snape at all costs, except when they were all watching the Quidditch Tournament. Snape had taken the liberty of forcing himself in between her and Lucius, acting as a barrier which only made Lucius even more furious. Snape did this for all of the games until Friday when Slytherin and Gryffindor were finally going to play against each other. This was the game that would enable them to win the House Cup and it was one of the most horrid days.

It was practically raining cats and dogs, pelting all the Quidditch players with baseball sized droplets, soaking them to the bone. No one could hear or see anyone at all, let alone the snitch. The game had started hours ago and still no sign of the snitch, Gretel and Potter soared higher in their search for the tiny golden globe. Gretel ascended a little higher than Potter to get a better vantage point, she was so far up that she couldn't see the ground at all. Potter was a little ways below her.

Gretel's keen eyes caught the flash of gold that soared out in front of her, she immediately kicked into action, gaining on the snitch in seconds. Potter caught on and started to follow her, but was immediately hindered, her fingers wrapped around the ball tightly as she looked to Potter curiously. Her eyes widened when she noticed dozens of Dementors starting to surround him, she looked away from Boy Wonder upon feeling an ice cold gust of wind. She screamed in surprise when she looked into the fathomless depths of the dark hood as a rattling inhale of breath was taken.

_"No! Not Harry, please not Harry!" A woman's voice begged tearfully._

_"And what about the girl?" A sinister voice questioned. _

_"Not her either!" The woman's voice screamed in anguish._

_"But she is not your husband's" the sinister voice remarked snidely._

_"Please don't hurt them!" The woman begged sorrowfully, but a high cackling laugh was heard as the woman's response._

_"Move aside!" The sinister voice hissed and there was an answering grunt, "Avada Kedavra!" The same voice yelled darkly._

_"Harry!" The woman cried in horror_.

Severus was currently the referee for the Quidditch game and was glad for the forethought of putting the impervious spell on him. The game was going on for hours and there still was no sign of Swayze or Potter, last anyone saw them, they had both ascended into the sky. He felt a sudden wave of anxiety as he looked upwards, only able to spot a small black lump, he could only assume Swayze had gone higher for a better vantage point. He looked back down at the exhausted players as he kept a white-knuckled grip on his broom, it irked him that he couldn't see Swayze. He absolutely was NOT worried, but he did care for his job and if something happened to her, well, there wouldn't be much excitement about coming to Hogwarts.

The Quidditch Pitch was slowly beginning to be engulfed by darkness, everyone stopped and stared at the blackness that started to cast a shadow on everything. Everyone looked up at the sky, watching as darkness spread through the clouds like molasses. Suddenly there was a scream and his heart lurched uncomfortably inside his chest as the darkness hastily cleared a spot. A limp body with black messy hair was falling to the ground at a fast pace, accumulating speed as the unconscious body of Harry Potter continued to fall. Snape knows it was wrong, but he felt a sudden wave of relief wash over him when he didn't see red.

"Impedimenta!" Dumbledore shouted, slowing down Potter's descent only fractionally, but Dumbledore was trying to pour as much concentration into the spell, keeping his wand trained on the boy to stop him from dying a sure death. 

A shock of red caught Severus's attention immediately and when he looked up his breath hitched. There falling lifelessly was Gretel Swayze, her hair whipped around frantically as if it was trying to slow her down. Though, she was going monumentally faster than Potter because she was higher than him. A collective gasp went through everyone when they realized Swayze was falling as well. Dumbledore gave an anguished expression as he tried to stop her fall. It was futile, since all his power was going into Potter. Professors shouted for everyone to move so they could get a clear shot, but to no avail.

Mentally cursing Minerva for making him give her his wand, as not to _cheat_, he flew into action. He weaved effortlessly through the shocked players, gaining speed as he went. He was quite good at flying a broom, dodging spells and curses alike on one will do that to you. He was approaching break-neck speed when he heard a faint crack, but his adrenaline was pumping so much so that he couldn't hear anything besides his own heart. She was coming down faster and faster as the wall of the Pitch approached ominously. She was practically right in front of him as he wrapped one leg around the shaft of his broom, keeping an iron grip on his broom as his other arm readied itself, tensing for what was to come. As soon as he felt the feather light touch of her waist in the cradle of his arm, he instantly drew her into his body as to absorb the impact. With lightening quick reflexes he pulled the broom up harshly and put his unoccupied foot on the back of the broom. He swerved, narrowly missing the wall as the broom's bristles brushed the wall harshly, breaking a couple off. He could feel a slight discomfort in his shoulder as he threw Swayze over it and proceeded to make his descent downwards.

Everyone either looked at him with shock, awe, or intense confusion as he landed on the ground gently. Severus unmounted his broom as he pulled Swayze into his arms bridal style, her body looking uncomfortably dead-like. Quite similar to when he found Weasley and Potter trying to carry her unconscious body.

"Severus!" Poppy exclaimed as she ran up to him, looking at him with wide eyes. "That was, that was..." she trailed, her mouth gaping open like a fish, at a loss for words.

"Nothing" he replied coldly, his face impassive.

"Right, well, bring her to the Hospital Wing" Poppy ordered as she started to make her way to the castle, Potter's unconscious body floating beside them. The Gryffindors and McGonagall walked with him solemnly, the 'know-it-all' crying silently as she held Potter's hand and Weasley looking as white as a sheet. Draco was walking beside hiSeverus, looking paler than normal, the Nott boy offered silent support as he walked next to the distraught third-year.

"That was something" Lucius commented thoughtfully as he slapped his shoulder. Severus gritted his teeth against the sharp pain that shot through his whole right arm. "I mean, I knew you were good on a broom, but not that good" he commented, patting his right shoulder roughly. Severus glowered at Lucius, who raised his hands in mock surrender.

"But thank you Severus" Silas Swayze said sincerely as his hand landed heavily on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Stop touching me!" He barked, startling everyone as they crossed the threshold of the castle. He shrugged away from the two men who seemed insistent on touching his damaged shoulder, which only made more pain run through his arm.

"Severus!" Minerva chastised and Severus grumbled at her, earning a raised eyebrow from the stern woman. Poppy on the other hand fell into step beside him.

"Is there something wrong with your shoulder?" Poppy asked clinically and Severus glared down at her.

"Of course not" he replied indifferently, but Poppy merely thinned her lips at him before waving her wand over his shoulder. An x-ray of his arm popped up and the Matron scrutinized it carefully, the nosy Gryffindors peeking over her shoulder.

"Well, your shoulder is dislocated, your tendon is slightly torn, and your forearm is fractured" she said professionally, "I'm honestly shocked you're not crying out in pain" she added thoughtfully, "or carrying Swayze for that matter" she continued.

"Well our Severus can handle pain, can't you Severus?" Lucius questioned with a grin as his hands came down on both his shoulders. Severus clenched his jaw as he glared at Lucius, who winked at him. The Raven-haired man tried very hard not to strangle the blonde. No, he was already planning his death and it took patience.

"Yes, quite well" he agreed in a clipped tone, earning a concerned look from Poppy.

Much to Severus's great pleasure, they entered the Hospital Wing. Poppy levitated Potter to a bed and Severus set Swayze down on the bed next to his. He gently laid her prone body down on the hard mattress, it hurt to see her like this. That thought shook him to the very bone as he shakily let his fingers linger against her cold cheek before pulling away. He suddenly put his Occlumency wall up, turning around swiftly and striding for the door.

"Severus!" Poppy called warningly, halting him mid-step. "I will glue you to the floor if you don't let me check on you" she declared with a tone that brokered no argument. He glowered at the Matron before going to stand by Swayze's bed.

After Poppy checked on Potter, declaring him to at least be alive with a broken arm. She then moved onto Swayze. Severus tried not to watch as intently as he wanted to or as impatiently as he was, he just watched from the dark curtain of his hair. "Well, She seems to be fine aside from two broken ribs and bruises around her waist" Poppy informed and Silas, Lucius, Draco, and the Nott boy sighed in relief. _Lucius didn’t have the right to be there_, he thought darkly as he discreetly glowered at the platinum blonde.

"What's this?" Nott said curiously as he reached out to her clenched fist, where something was fluttering madly.

"I don't believe it!" Draco shouted excitedly, drawing the attention of the Gryffindors, including Minerva.

"It's the snitch!" Nott cried triumphantly as he gently extracted the fluttering ball in her hand. You could practically feel the Gryffindors hatred for them, especially Minerva.

"Well Minerva, I guess we win the cup" Severus said smugly with an evil smirk that only grew when she huffed in indignation. 

"Leave her to finish the job" Lucius said fondly with a smirk that instantly made Severus’s blood boil.

"I knew I had her for something" Silas said casually, causing Severus to glare at the man discreetly, who also received cautious looks from the Gryffindors.

"How on earth did she manage that?!" Poppy exclaimed in wonder as she looked the girl over. No one though seemed to be able to come up with a good enough answer.

"Severus, would you mind terribly watching her for us we'll not be long" Silas asked politely.

"I have a job to attend to" Severus stated coolly.

"C'mon Severus, you'll be in the infirmary anyways" Lucius compromised smoothly, making Severus glare at him furiously. "Great, we'll be off" he declared before slapping his damn shoulder again and walking off, if looks could kill. _Patience, patience is key_...

"Alright Severus, take off your shirt" Poppy ordered, but Severus turned with wide black eyes as the Gryffindors snickered. He glared at them which silenced their snickering, but didn't remove the amused expressions on their faces.

"No" he denied firmly while Poppy huffed.

"Severus, why don't you just listen for once, it's not like you're bad looking!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Snape's always bad looking" one of the twins snickered.

"I bet he's super scrawny" a Gryffindor girl giggled.

"I just do not feel comfortable taking off my robes in front of my students!" He hissed angrily, making Poppy huff in annoyance.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" She exclaimed before wandlessly ridding him of his robes, leaving him in only his slacks. He heard the Gryffindors gasp and turned to glare at them, watching the girls blush and look away uncomfortably and the boys looking quite disheartened. Minerva just raised her eyebrows as did Poppy. "Well you're definitely easy on the eyes" the Matron praised as she checked him out, Severus turned incredulous eyes to her.

"I no longer feel you should be a medi-witch" he stated uneasily as he wandlessly brought up one of the dividers, obscuring the Gryffindors view of him.

"Oh hush up!" Poppy yelled angrily as she began to cast several different spells on him. 

~

Harry woke up to see his whole team hovering over him with concerned looks. He could feel something in his hand and looked down to see a hand in his, he followed the arm to find its owner. He blushed upon seeing it belonged to Hermione, who was gazing at him with relieved red eyes.

"What happened?" He questioned as he tried to sit up with much effort.

"Careful mate" Ron warned, Harry looked over to see that he looked paler than usual and his freckles stood out more.

"Well, what happened?" He asked again as he leaned against the metal head board of the hospital bed.

"Dementors" Fred stated and he immediately knew what must've happened.

"Apparently they attacked you on your broom" George filled in.

"Yeah, you kinda fell a hundred feet after that" Angelina Johnson stated casually.

"Dumbledore was furious" Katie Bell gushed.

"Yeah, used some sort of nifty spell to slow you down" Lee Jordan informed, but he noticed Wood wasn't there. 

"Where's Wood?" He questioned curiously and Fred grinned.

"Probably trying to drown himself" George said sarcastically.

"Did we win?" Harry asked meekly, knowing last he saw, Swayze was closing in on it.

"No, Swayze caught the snitch" Ron replied bitterly.

"I figured, she was a lot higher than me when she saw it and I tried to get over there as fast as I could, but she blurred right in front of me and I couldn't see anything anymore" he explained, neglecting to tell them what he heard.

"I have to give her credit though, she also got attacked by Dementors" Fred said grudgingly.

"And she didn't faint?" Harry questioned petulantly, but Ron shook his head.

"Oh she did, she fell _over_ a hundred feet" George replied.

"Did Dumbledore use the same spell he used on me?" Harry questioned curiously, but they all shook their heads. 

"No, he was too focused on keeping you from dying on impact and none of the other Professors could get a clear shot at her" Angelina explained, making Harry gulp nervously.

"Is-is she-she dead?" He asked fearfully, feeling as if his stomach had dropped to his feet. 

"No, Snape saved her" Lee replied simply, but at the mention of Snape's name all the girls blushed.

"How?" He asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he kind of sped towards her on his broom like an expert Quidditch player and caught her as she fell" George explained and Harry immediately became worried.

"Is she okay?" He asked worriedly and his teammates looked at him curiously.

"She's okay" Hermione said hoarsely as she gently caressed his knuckles. "She's got two broken ribs and bruises all over her waist, but she's fine" she informed and Harry squeezed her small hand in 'thank you', she gifted him with a watery smile.

~

Gretel woke up to find the hunched over form of her Professor that was conveniently not wearing a shirt. She suddenly sat upright, groaning in pain when she felt two sharp pangs in her chest. The sound was enough to jerk Snape out of his slumber, he stretched his neck before looking at her. They stared at each other for ages, not really knowing what was keeping their eyes locked together so intently. She felt like she was melting in the heat his were radiating, she couldn't look away from him, nor could she speak, anything she wanted to say got caught in her throat.

"You're awake" he stated hoarsely, snapping both of them back to reality.

"Yes" she strained as she tried to sit up, only to feel the two sharp pains in her chest.

"Don't move!" He hissed as he got off his chair to stand at her bedside and force her into the bed gently, taking care not to hit anything that hurt.

"What happened?" She grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling, Snape sat down on the edge of her bed with an exhausted sigh. Gretel couldn't help, but to lean closer to where he sat, wanting to feel his warmth against her freezing body.

"You and Potter got attacked by Dementors" he stated vaguely and Gretel raised an eyebrow at him.

"And?" She questioned curiously, Snape turned his head to the side so she could only see his sharp jawline.

"And Dumbledore saved you two" he said dismissively, although she could sense there was something he wasn't telling her, she let it slide.

"And why are you here?" She asked, genuinely interested in his answer. He waved her off in dismissal.

"A wayward bludger" he answered, still showing her the harsh cut of his jaw, again she sensed he wasn't telling her something, but she let it pass since she was exhausted. She shivered from the cold that seemed to have taken up residence in her bones. Snape moved to get up, but she caught his wrist, immediately feeling his pulse escalate. "Yes?" He questioned impatiently with an annoyed expression. 

"Lay with me" she said, the words surprising not only him, but herself. He looked down at her with an incredulous look.

"I beg your pardon?" He sputtered with a dumbfounded look, she would've laughed at him or made fun of him, but she was too tired.

"Lay with me" she repeated, "I'm cold" she explained as if that would justify everything.

"Swayze" he warned with a cold glare, but she simply tugged him roughly towards her. His good arm shot out to catch himself, inadvertently making him hover over her. She smiled at him lazily as she gazed into his onyx eyes. "Sway-" he broke off into a strained groan that didn't pass his lips, but reverberated in his chest as she brought her sock clad foot up to nudge his groin. The moment of weakness he had, enabled her to hook her foot around his thigh and take his feet out from under him as he crashed next to her on the bed. She snuggled into him, pressing her backside into his groin and laying her head in the crook of his arm. He exhaled shakily as she pressed herself flush against him, his hot breath caressing her icy skin. She grabbed the hand of his injured arm and pulled it to rest just above her pubic bone while her eyes fluttered close from his warmth. She didn't care if he was tense and didn't move at all, she was only glad that his warm body was pressed against hers. 

~~~~~~~~


	23. “It Was You!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait broskis lol. In this chapter we figure out that Harry and Gretel have some kind of connection, though I’m sure y’all all know why lol. But we’re pretending the characters don’t know just yet lol or they suspect but don’t have hard evidence lol. A brief scene with our favorite doggy, another brief scene that includes a certain werewolf, and a surprise pop up from an earlier character. Some Severus and Gretel, though hella confusion between them. Let’s just say, Severus is rattled and pissed off at the same time. At himself of course:)

Gretel squinted at the light that assaulted her vision, sitting up carefully, upon feeling a slight discomfort in her chest, she tiredly rubbed her dark green eyes. She yawned as she looked around, her eyes coming to an abrupt halt on her shirtless Professor that had his arms crossed, his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, there was a deep furrow in his brow as he slept. She noticed his Dark Mark was conveniently gone and his right shoulder was bandaged.

Snape seemed oblivious to his surroundings as she got up to walk over to him. She had the distinct urge to brush his black hair out of his face, but restrained herself. However, her curiosity was getting the better of her. She couldn't resist the urge to let her eyes glide over his well-defined torso though, her eyes traveled over his broad shoulders, defined pecks, his prominent biceps, his well-defined abs, and alas his mouth-watering Adonis belt that she seemed so fascinated by. What she really wanted to do was feel the hard edges of his v-cut, she knew her hands were twitching with the desire to run her hands over him in general. Letting out a calming breath her eyes reluctantly traveled back up to Professor Snape's harsh features. She blushed upon seeing his cold, black eyes narrowed and calculating through his curtain of black hair, but she refused to be embarrassed.

"What happened?" She asked, considering she didn't exactly know why she was in the Hospital Wing.

"You don't remember?" He questioned with a skeptical once-over, making it clear he was checking her body language.

"Should I?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, she could see a muscle in his jaw tick as his expression grew indifferent.

"You woke in the middle of the night, do you remember that?" He questioned with his own eyebrow raised and his plush lips set in a thin line. Gretel rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"No" she stated, watching Snape's eyes become instantly irritated. "Would you tell me what happened?" She asked firmly and Snape gritted his teeth.

"You and Potter got attacked by Dementors" he stated vaguely in annoyance. She felt it odd though for that statement to be so vague from a man who obviously valued detail, but then again it was Snape.

"And?" She questioned curiously, hoping he would elaborate more on the subject, but his eyes just narrowed as if expecting some ulterior motive.

"And Dumbledore saved you two" he continued irritatedly, quite peeved at being interrogated. Even though if Dumbledore had performed and impedimenta spell he wouldn't have been able to save both of them, but she decided to let it slide when it was clear Snape wanted nothing more than to leave her presence.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked, gesturing to his right shoulder with her head.

"Wayward bludger" he shrugged dismissively before standing up suddenly, closing the space between them. She craned her neck backwards to look at the tall, imposing man in front of her, her chin just barely grazing the top of his abs.

Severus looked down at the short young woman in front of him, in all reality she was maybe a foot shorter, but she seemed significantly smaller when they were so close. Before he even knew what his mind was doing, the word 'adorable' started to bounce around in his head. Horrified, he sneered down at the girl with deep forest green eyes and rich copper-red hair. He side stepped her and reached for his folded up robes that had conveniently appeared on a nearby stand. He threw on the white button up, neglecting to button it while he pulled his robe over him completely to cover his pale chest. All the while Swayze watched him with curious eyes and an impassive expression before he left the privacy curtains that were drawn around them, his robe pulled tightly around his body.

Remus cast a sideways glance at the arrogant blonde walking beside him, with the exception of several feet between them, he was carrying a large bouquet of flowers. As soon as they both reached the threshold of the infirmary a black flurry of robes strode past them with a panicked expression that quickly morphed into indifference as the man sneered down at them. The blonde boy was going to greet his Head of House, but didn't really get the chance to when Severus disappeared around a corner. Curiously, Remus looked into the Hospital Wing as a precaution before crossing the threshold once deeming it safe. The blonde boy followed after him before quickly changing paths towards a bed that had the privacy curtains drawn around it.

Remus looked at the exact replica of James Potter, who was currently sleeping, his friends sleeping beside him. Hermione had her fingers interlaced with Harry's as her forehead rested comfortably in the crook of Harry's elbow. Ron on the other hand was leaned back with his mouth wide open as he slept, his feet were propped up on Harry's medical bed with his hand on Harry's shoulder. Remus smirked at the seen before him as he walked towards the Trio and sat lightly on the edge of Harry's bed, watching silently until he heard the shuffling of feet come toward him.

"Remus! You're here earlier than expected" Poppy said in surprise as she bustled over to Harry's side, roughly throwing Ron's feet on the floor. Ron woke with a start and looked up at Poppy with terror, she was doing a good impression of his mother. "Mr. Weasley this is a Hospital and your friend here is injured, I would like for you to keep your filthy shoes off the beds!" She scolded, Ron gulped and nodded mutely as he glanced at Remus, which he gifted the frightened boy with a sympathetic smile. Hermione woke not too late after that, since her head was jostled around, due to Poppy examining Harry, who had woken up, but let his friend be.

Hermione blushed furiously, the red mark on her forehead blending in with her flaming cheeks as she shyly pulled her hand out of his. Harry, much to Remus's amusement, had a light blush gracing his cheeks as he gave his friend an awkward smile.

"He's okay to leave, as long as he _rests_" Poppy declared, emphasizing 'rest' as she looked pointedly at his Firebolt and then back to Harry.

"Yes! C'mon Harry, let's go" Ron prompted excitedly as his friend threw his covers off him, Hermione rushing to his side.

"Careful" she warned softly, hovering next to him as if afraid to leave him.

"Not so fast" Remus said, halting Harry's movements as he turned to look at him. He gave the young boy a smile that threatened to turn down into a grimace. "I've come to take you to Dumbledore" he said softly, wary of provoking the boy's anger. Harry's face contorted into a curious expression as the boy regarded him carefully.

"Why?" He questioned, though Remus was aware of the defensive tone in Harry's question.

"I expect to talk to you about the game" he guessed, "but please wait here, I have to bring Gretel along" he informed as he got off the edge of Harry's bed and made for the bed that had a privacy curtain drawn around it.

Remus didn't exactly know how to talk to Harry, he reminded him so much of James, it was hard to think of him as just a boy or teenager. He's always bursting to the brim of pouring out all the responsibilities that plague his mind, any advice he would've gratefully taken from James, but Harry isn't James. However much they look alike, Harry isn't James. Harry is monumentally more subdued than James ever was, which is almost frightening. The only difference in appearance wise, was the eyes and the height. Even though Harry hasn't reached maturity yet, he knows he's going to be a lot shorter than James was.

Gretel on the other hand looked almost exactly like Lily, their only difference was their figure and height. Though he could talk to Gretel about his life, her body was well on the way of reaching maturity, but it was her mind that was fully mature. Although it was painful to think of what events might've taken place in her life to cause such an acceleration of maturity in her mind, because gone was the curious wonder and mischievous gleam in her enchanting eyes, now replaced with a dull glaze of acceptance. He pushed aside the privacy curtain to have two pairs of eyes land on him.

"Draco" he greeted, nodding his head politely to the blonde. The boy sneered at him as his silver eyes gave the werewolf a once-over before returning his attention back to the red-head who was digging into a gray rucksack.

"I'll see you later Gretel" Draco said as he kissed Gretel's tanned check and swaggered arrogantly out of the room.

Remus's eyes finally landed on the young, vibrant looking beauty before him as she carefully took out a green folded piece of clothing along with a black folded piece of clothing and a matching set of pale blue lace undergarments. Remus averted his eyes, feeling a warmth flood to his cheeks, he tugged on the collar of his shirt, feeling a sudden increase in temperature.

"Hello Gretel" he greeted kindly as he moved away from the entrance and sat down in the chair Draco had been sitting in before him.

"Hello" she greeted, looking up at him through her thick dark red lashes with a slight upturn of her thick lips. Remus could feel the warmth spread to more regions of his face, he licked his suddenly parched lips to instigate conversation, but the sudden clap of Poppy's shoes called his attention as she walked in. 

"Miss Swayze I have come to release you, I just need to give you a quick check up before you leave" the Matron informed, gesturing upwards for Gretel to rise. The red-head did as told, though to his keen eyes he could tell her muscles were tense and her jaw clenched as her pulse quickened by a mere split second, she was in pain. "Is there any discomfort?" Poppy questioned critically and Gretel shook her head.

"No" she answered calmly and Poppy nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, now walk a couple steps and then back" the medi-witch ordered. Remus noticed Gretel's muscles tense further in preparation for what was to come, but the red-head took several swift strides away from them and then back. Remus could hear her heart pumping faster in an attempt to suck in as much oxygen as she could, but Gretel was able to control her breathing that resembled its normal pace. "Good you're free to go" Poppy declared before hurrying out of the privacy curtains. As soon as the Matron left Gretel slumped down onto the bed and gasped for air, wincing when her torso bent slightly.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked as his hand reached out to her, concerned for her.

"I'm fine" she nodded, breathing deeply in an attempt to soothe the pain against her lung.

"If your sure?" He asked, still concerned as he watched her lean back on her hands casually, discreetly straightening her torso, so as not to put pressure on her lung.

"I'm fine" she said firmly, casting him a warning glance to drop it and Remus reluctantly did. 

"Well I've come to take you and Harry to Dumbledore" he informed, earning an eye roll from the red-head.

"Yay" She said sarcastically as she heaved herself into a standing position. "Well? Turn around" she ordered as she twirled her finger in a spinning motion. Remus blushed furiously before turning around as he distractedly adjusted the collar of his shirt. His keen ears picked up the rustle of clothes and the clasp of a bra, he gulped nervously. He picked up the swish of her wand and the once fading sent of vanilla and lavender increased with a hint of mint. Then he heard her walk towards him, her combat boots thumping softly. "You can look" she said as she stood beside him with her rucksack over her shoulder and her wand in the other hand.

"Here, let me" he offered as he pulled her bag off her shoulder and onto his, he chose the exchange to look her over. She had on black, shredded high-waisted jeans that stopped just below her belly button and a long sleeve Slytherin green crop top with her last name on the back and the number ten. Her gorgeous red hair was pulled into a high ponytail that gave a generous view of the smooth expanse of her tanned neck.

"Well let's not keep Dumbledore waiting" she stated as she began to walk forward.

"Yes, let's" he agreed as he followed the young woman before him, Harry sidling next to her. As soon as they crossed the threshold of the infirmary, Gretel stopped and leaned against the wall for support, gasping for air.

"Swayze, you shouldn't be walking" Harry stated as he held his own broken arm to his chest. Gretel gave the boy a half-hearted glare.

"Really?" She paused to catch her breath, "I hadn't noticed" she continued, her tone laced in sarcasm. Harry said nothing, but looked quite concerned as she pushed off the wall and steadied herself with a certain amount of effort. As she began to walk again she winced several times before some dolt ran into her. Both Remus and Harry reached out to steady the rapidly falling red-head, but the person that ran into her caught her wrist. The boy steadied her as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Gretel! Merlin, sorry, I didn't see you there" Tarence Nott said as he kept a firm hold on her wrist.

"It's alright" She grimaced as she tried to walk past him.

"Whoa, no way, you're not walking" Tarence said sternly as he pulled her back to him.

"Stop it Tarence, Dumbledore wants to see me" she protested frustratedly.

"Dumbledore eh?" He questioned as he looked to Harry, who nodded. "Right then, let's go" he declared before swiftly picking Gretel up bridal style. Remus almost laughed at the pout that appeared on Gretel's beautiful face, though his amusement was dampened by the sudden surge of anger that went through him unexpectedly. Shaking his head, Remus tugged on the collar of his shirt once again as him and Harry trailed after Tarence and Gretel. Tarence set Gretel down on her feet gently once they reached the stone gargoyle. "I'll see you later" Tarence said, tossing her a wink before releasing her waist and walking away.

Remus, Gretel, and Harry ascended the stairs, Gretel's body adopting its tense posture once again to compensate for the pain she was obviously feeling. Remus opened the door and held it open for Gretel and Harry, who were met with curious stares from the staff and narrowed eyes from Severus. Dumbledore's expression was tired with a hint of anger, but his eyes held a slight twinkle in them as he gazed upon the two students.

"Please, sit" Professor Dumbledore said as he waved his hand in front of the duo, two cushiony chairs appearing in front of them. The students sat quietly and awaited Dumbledore's instructions. "Harry, could you please recount what happened in the game?" He inquired kindly, while Gretel looked around the room at the intrigued expressions of the Professors. Though her deep green eyes landed on a tall indifferent man that stood in the shadows with his arms crossed and back against the wall. His posture was stiff and all his weight seemed to be positioned perfectly to keep pressure off his right shoulder without showing discomfort.

"Well sir" Potter started, grimacing slightly. "Me and Swayze were above the Quidditch Pitch, Swayze was much higher than myself when she spotted the snitch. I caught on quickly and tried to make it over, but she blurred right in front of me and then I woke up in the infirmary" he relayed awkwardly, Dumbledore nodded his head before turning to Gretel and gesturing for her to inform him of what happened to her.

"Like Potter said I was quite a ways above him when I saw the snitch, it was right in front of me so I reached out to grab it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark blob below me and looked down to see Dementors surrounding Potter. My fingers had barely grasped the snitch when I turned back to grab my broom, but the Dementor was right in front of me and then I woke up in the infirmary" she informed cooly and Dumbledore seemed anxious.

"And you two didn't see or hear anything?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't see anything" Gretel and Potter said at the same time as they glanced at each other skeptically. "But I did hear something" they said again, prompting both of them to raise an eyebrow at each other.

"What did you hear?" They questioned each other, earning gobsmacked expressions from the Professors.

"Who did you hear?" They asked each other eagerly.

"What did she say?!" They both inquired in unison, gazing at each other with critical eyes.

"She?!" They both exclaimed in realization, they opened their mouths, but then shut it. They both lifted up their hands so their movements created a reflection as they waved at each other with furrowed brows, then quite suddenly put their hands behind their backs.

"How many fingers?" They questioned in unison, both their hands behind their backs and their fingers showing the exact same number.

"8!"They both exclaimed.

"5!" They said again.

"27!" They tried. 

"2,567!" They yelled in competitiveness only to adopt identical expressions of bewilderment, the Professors doing the same. They both fell off their chairs and scrambled to get away from the other.

"Stay away from me!" They yelled at each other and then backed up more upon realizing that they said the exact same thing again. This time they glared at each other with fixed expressions.

"Shut up!" They yelled in their heads, but gasped in astonishment when they both heard the other's voice in their head. They backed away from each other hurriedly, Gretel accidentally backing into Snape and Potter into Lupin, but neither of them moved, nor did any of the Professors. A kind of shocked silence filled the room before Dumbledore finally spoke, drawing their attention away from the other.

"Are you two able to communicate telepathically?" He questioned with a confused furrow in his brow. A look of realization started to dawn on Potter's face.

"It was you!" He accused, pointing a finger at Gretel, who looked quite bewildered. "It was you that was yelling in my head!" He exclaimed.

"Me?! I wasn't saying anything!" She yelled at him. 

"Yes it was, at Christmas when you were drawing that portrait you were yelling in my head!" He yelled his face was red and his breathing was heavy as green eyes glared at green.

"I wasn't saying anything!" She exclaimed furiously.

"Yes you were, I bet you didn't even know what you were drawing until I yelled at you!" He yelled breathlessly, but he got the desired effect. Gretel stiffened in shock, he was right she didn't know what she was drawing until he started talking to her. She groaned and ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Is this true?" Dumbledore questioned directing his gaze to her. Gretel shut her eyes and ran her hands through her hair more fervently. 

"I don't know!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Very well, Harry you may go" the Headmaster said, dismissing Boy Wonder with a wave of his hand. When the door clicked shut everyone turned their gaze to Gretel. "I would like the rest of the staff to leave, except for Remus, Minerva, and Severus. Thank you" He said politely as the Professors began to move out. Once all of them had left Dumbledore once again told her to take a seat and she gladly did. Gingerly she sat down trying to contain her wince as she leaned back, her back was straight to accommodate the pressure she was feeling. "Miss. Swayze, I would like you to tell me about this portrait you were drawing at Christmas" Dumbledore demanded gently. 

"There is nothing to tell" she answered simply with an impassive expression, she barely caught the flicker of annoyance that passed the Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" He questioned politely, though she knew he was frustrated.

"Professor, what kind of Slytherin would I be if I spilt all my secrets?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, a cough from Remus was heard to cover his snort.

"Very well, you may leave" he stated and Gretel gratefully got up, disappearing out the door.

Gretel made her way to her dorm and collapsed into a sore heap on her bed, waving her wand to close her curtains. She stared up at the canopy and belatedly noticed the slight humidity of steam. Curious, she opened her curtains to see the bathroom door open and a thin veil of steam, but there was no one inside. She looked around her dorm to find it vacant, except for the large black dog that was laying on a black fluffy towel, looking up at her curiously.

"Very suspicious Cass, very suspicious" she said thoughtfully with narrowed eyes at the dog, before laying back down into her covers. Cass jumped on the bed and laid next to her, before she fell asleep she caught a distinct hint of cologne.

~~~~~~~~~


	24. “My Hero”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, our favorite doggy finally reveals himself. Awkwardness ensues since it’s been twelve years since the last time snuffles has had human contact, Gretel finds it amusing though lol. But.... as you learned in “Legillimens” Gretel is accustomed to that kind of thing. Harry makes a brief appearance and Gretel finally approaches Snape about why he lied to her. Snape also compares Gretel to Lily like a true idiot:) He’s a lovable idiot though, so it’s all good:)

Gretel woke up to someone shaking her awake, her eyes snapped open to see urgent emerald eyes looking at her. Casanova was already awake and watching Potter curiously.

"Some guard dog" She grumbled, grabbing a pillow and smacking the dog in the face, not too harshly. Cass 'harrumphed' as she laughed at him before turning to Potter who was holding a piece of parchment. "What ya want?" She questioned grumpily as she sat up and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her arm was unexpectedly tugged harshly and she fell off the bed with a thud.

"We have to go now!" He hissed urgently as he started to drag her across her dorm, Wiener was still sleeping peacefully.

"What? No! I have to put on shorts!" She hissed, but it evidently fell on deaf ears as Potter pulled her through the door and down a slide, his broom hovering down the stairs. Casanova followed along excitedly, practically bouncing up and down as he followed them.

"We have to hurry, I saw him!" He exclaimed.

"Who!?" She hissed, still being dragged down the hall as Potter opened the piece of parchment he had earlier.

"Peter Pettigrew!" He exclaimed lowly as he muttered something at the parchment that immediately had ink spread along it like spiderwebs. There was names on the front, but Potter wasted no time in opening it, he gasped though and his eyes widened. "It says Sirius Black is right next to us!" Potter hissed in horror, Gretel looked around as well as Potter, but the only other thing with them was Cass. It was in that moment that Gretel knew her instinct was correct, Cass is Sirius Black. Her green eyes left Cass's grey ones as she turned back to the map.

"Maybe it's wrong" she suggested with a nonchalant shrug.

Severus was stalking the halls of Hogwarts, wishing he could've killed Lucius when he saw him at the Quidditch Pitch. But the number of witnesses would've surely landed him in Azkaban, he needed to go about Lucius's murder logically. Though, he was mainly taking this walk at 3 am to get Swayze out of his damn mind. There was just something about her that drew him in and it had nothing to do with the fact that she looked like Lily. No, but he's grudgingly admitted to himself that Swayze is more beautiful and has a nicer body than Lily did. Maybe that's why he was drawn to her, he was always drawn to more curvy, petite girls. Lily was a little above average height, 5'7, and although she had curves they weren't as voluptuous as Swayze's.

Swayze had an athletic body, though he's always hated the athletic girls because they seemed to always catch his eye before Lily caught his. It was frustrating in his youth, because he felt like he was betraying Lily when one of the Quidditch girls would walk by in their shortest skirt. Though, the girls in his day didn't compare to Swayze's physique. Her thighs were thick and toned, you could see the muscle flex when she walked, whereas Lily had slender thighs and didn't flex as she walked. Swayze's ass is bigger than Lily's was and he's already admitted to himself that he likes curvy women, sadly Swayze meets his standards.

_Oh what is **wrong** with him! He's comparing his love and Swayze to see who's body is better, **pathetic**! It makes him sick to his stomach when he realizes that Swayze wins the comparison between the two. Idiotic Pedophile! She's your student! And 18 years younger no less!_

"He's coming!" A boy’s voice hissed.

"Where?" Severus knew that accent and quickened his pace.

"He's running at us!" The boy sounded panicked.

"Potter, watch it!" Swayze warned.

"Nox" Potter whispered. There was a grunt and then Swayze's whispered voice filled his ears.

"Ah! Sir... Bla... ugh! Watch it dog!" She finally exclaimed, there was a soft thud as he rounded the corner. He saw a great big lump and a smaller lump run around the corner. "Ugh! Get off Potter!" Swayze growled.

"Lumos!" Severus hissed in a menacing drawl. Light flooded the corridor allowing him to see Potter awkwardly sprawled on top of Swayze. "Am I interrupting?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow while the corner of his mouth turned up at hearing Swayze's huff of anger.

"Get off!" She exclaimed and gave a great shove, pushing Potter off her, causing the boy to land on his back with a thud. Potter had the decency to blush.

"Uh sor-sorry" he apologized bashfully as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatever" Swayze replied dismissively as she got to her feet. Severus's breath hitched as he took in the expanse of Swayze's toned legs, they were long for such a short girl. She was wearing an oversized shirt that didn't fit her and fell off one shoulder, the short sleeves engulfed her whole arms, and the back of the shirt piled up on the curve of her ass, revealing peridot lace cheeky underwear. He belatedly realized that it was his shirt she was wearing and it made the inferno in him rage all the more. He was also bewildered to find that she wasn't wearing a bra and could see her pert nipples against the soft fabric of his shirt.

Severus clenched his jaw, pulled off his cloak and threw it at her violently without saying a word. He examined Potter as Swayze wrapped his cloak around herself. Potter was wearing black sweats that fit him snugly and had the brand 'adidas' on the cuff of his sweats, he was also wearing a tight shirt that said 'dri-fit'. Severus internally seethed at the realization that these were some of the new clothes Swayze bought him, Potter didn't deserve those clothes. Like Swayze, Potter was barefoot as well, they both must've gotten out of bed in a hurry, hopefully separate beds.

"Is there a reason you two are out this late?" He questioned in his monotone voice.

"Uh..." Potter started.

"We were looking for the kitchens, well I was, but I ran into Potter and he had the same destination" Swayze lied smoothly, he really had to admire her ability to not crack under pressure, another Slytherin trait.

"And you two couldn't put on shoes or shorts for that matter?" He countered condescendingly. 

"I couldn't find mine and I didn't realize I had left my bed without shorts" Swayze replied, a light flush starting to crawl up her cheeks.

_Oh so she sleeps half-naked? Idiot! Get your head out of the fucking gutter!_

"Well Ron was kind of sleeping with my shoes" Potter explained, "it's weird" he added, Swayze looked at him like he grew two heads. It was then that Severus noticed a folded piece of parchment sticking out of Potter's pocket.

"What's that?" He questioned critically as Potter pulled the piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"Just a spare bit of parchment" Potter answered nervously. Severus's long slender fingers stretched outwards to grab it when someone came around the corner.

"Lupin" he sneered, "enjoying your little walk... _in the moonlight_?" He drawled pointedly with a malicious smirk on his face. Swayze giggled softly, a splash of blue appearing around her pupils as Lupin glared at her playfully, to which she tried to hide her smile.

_Does she know?_

"No I was patrolling the halls" he answered before turning his attention to Potter. "What is going on?" He asked curiously.

"I found Potter and Swayze roaming the halls with a suspicious article of parchment" he answered as he snatched the parchment in question from Potter's pocket, glaring at the two students skeptically. Lupin grabbed the piece of parchment unexpectedly out of Severus's large hands, to which he glared menacingly at the arrogant werewolf.

"I can't imagine why their out and about at this late hour..." Lupin trailed as he looked at the two questioningly. "But this seems to be just a spare bit of parchment" he continued in an unconcerned manner. Severus huffed in indignation at the ease that he just lets the rule breakers go."5 points from each of you and I would like to speak with Harry before I send him on his way" Lupin informed as the Potter boy nodded and walked off with the half-breed, in the same direction the werewolf had come.

"As for you Swayze" Severus drawled menacingly as he loomed over the girl's beautiful face. "Detention. With me. Tomorrow" he declared, watching with rapture when he saw the slight shudder in her body. However, he immediately chalked that up to being half-naked. "You are dismissed" he hissed and Swayze nodded curtly before heading back the way she came.

_Why her?_

Gretel closed the door of her room to see Casa-Sirius Black in animagus form staring at her. She ignored him as she pulled the cloak tighter around herself and walked over to her bed. The curtains were already half-hazardously strewn open from Gretel's abrupt departure, so all she did was jump into bed and close them. She gestured for Black to jump onto her bed before closing the curtains that faced her roommate and cast a silencing charm and an impenetrable charm.

"Show me" she stated and watched as the large black dog snuggled under her other pillow that she doesn't use and changed. In the large black dog's place was a very naked man with pale skin, the pillow the dog snuggled under covering his groin. The man was handsome even though he was underfed, though he seemed to be gaining his weight back. His curly black hair seemed full and healthy, stubble covered his cheeks, though his cheeks were hollow they had a light dusting of pink on them. His grey eyes were haunted, but at the moment anxious as well as his tense body. He had an athletes body that was much appreciated by her, though it didn't match up to Snape's because he spent twelve years in Azkaban. 

Gretel remembered the time she came into her room to find it humid from a previous shower, but no one but Cass in the room. To top it all off her razor had dark curly hair in it, but she chalked it to pubes and promptly burned the thing on first glance.

"I'm not afraid of you Sirius, I know you're innocent" she said firmly and the look Sirius gave her was one of merriment as he promptly tackled her into a hug. His hard body laying over hers, not uncomfortably, but not entirely comfortable either.

Sirius sighed in the crook of her neck, the pillow had fallen away when he hugged her so now she could feel his rapidly hardening member. He pulled away from her hastily and returned the pillow quickly with a blush that consumed his face. He ran a hand through his tousled hair as he averted his eyes from hers.

"Sorry, it's been quite a long time since I've had human contact, let alone a woman's" he explained sheepishly, running his hand through his hair more aggressively.

"It's alright, I don't mind" she said, earning an incredulous look to pass his aristocratic features. Gretel just giggled at his reaction as she encouraged him to lay down and take off the pillow. "I promise I won't try anything" she laughed as she pulled the pillow off of him and pulled back the covers. She couldn't resist the covert peek she snuck at his erection. It was nicely sized and proportioned, she smiled approvingly as she got under her covers as well, pulling the covers up to their chest and turned to face the convicted murderer. "You'll have to stay in here, while I'm in classes and I'll come to eat meals with you, but I expect you to take a shower every day and please be careful of my roommate. I'll try to find you some clothes, though no promises" she explained with a sly wink at the end that made Sirius smile boyishly, his teeth unusually white. Then she remembered the destroyed toothbrush she saw in the trash, she'll have to buy new things for him too.

"Thank you" He said genuinely as he gazed at her sleepy expression.

"Mm" She hummed in acknowledgment before drifting off to sleep, Sirius following swiftly after her.

Gretel woke up to find herself spooned against Sirius Black, cautiously she looked back to find a very peaceful and happy expression on his face. She smiled to herself when she felt the hard erection press against her, she wanted to laugh at the man but thought better of it. She would be in his state if she spent twelve years in Azkaban too. There was a quick rap on the window and she quickly got up to see Lady hovering there. She quietly and as quickly as possible got out from Sirius's arms and walked over to Lady. She opened the door and the owl flew in to land on her dresser, shaking the talons that held the letter. She plucked it off the bird curiously, wondering why Ian wrote back so late as she opened it.

_Dear Kalina,_

_I am writing to you now because I have somehow acquired a new girlfriend and she's the jealous type, sadly. I'll have to stop owling you and Harry because she's a muggle and you understand._

_I really hate to stop talking to you too, but my girlfriend won't have it. I'll still put in a good word for you with that tv show, but I guess this is goodbye._

_Hopefully we'll see each other later on._

_Sincerely,_

_Ian Hale._

Gretel frowned at the letter, but ultimately knew it was for the best as she started to write down a reply. 

"Bitsy!" She called as her quill quickly scribbled down a reply .

"Yes Mistress Kalina?" the little house elf asked. 

"Could you please bring me and Cass our usual except replace his water for a nice cup of tea, oh and bring some treats for the owl please" she ordered softly.

"Yes Mistress Kalina" She stated before disappearing with a pop! By the time Bitsy got back she already finished her letter and tied it to Lady's talons, who ate her treats before flying away.

Gretel sat down and ate quietly, sipping her tea every now and then as Sirius Black stirred in his sleep. He rose from his slumber with a confused expression as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. His grey eyes grew to saucers when he saw the food in front of him. He looked at her and then back down at his plate of food, speechless, though Gretel didn't know why because it was the same food he ate as a dog. Sirius dug in with no preamble, it was somewhat disgusting, but she had to remember he hasn't had a few good meals in twelve years. 

"So I have to get ready for Hogsmeade and then I have detention with Snape" she informed after finishing her breakfast. Sirius snorted, the only sound he was able to make as he continued to eat his food. She walked over to her drawers and pulled out her white shredded skinny jeans and black off the shoulder sweater, but it stopped at her hips. She pulled on her knee high combat boots that were also black and pulled out a plain white beanie. She stuck it over her red curly hair and then went to grab her purse. "You can try taking a shower while I'm out, just be careful for my roommate" she warned, "oh and the elf that serves me is Bitsy, try not to divulge your name to her" she added as she walked out of the room. 

Gretel met with everyone outside and they all set off. She somehow found herself with Snape, of all people and they were a bit more off to the side than everyone else. After a very long and drawn out conversation with the twins, they finally admitted, petulantly, that Snape had saved her. So she wanted to thank Snape and also interrogate him. Seeing her chance Gretel pushed him into the surrounding forest, it caught him off guard so she was able to push him a fair bit backwards before he tripped over a root. They fell to the ground in a tangled heap. Gretel had landed on top of him and their legs were intertwined.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed furiously, his malevolent black eyes were enough to entice other feelings into the mix of ones that were already at the forefront of her thoughts.

"I wanted to know why?" She questioned earnestly, searching his onyx eyes for any kind of emotion.

"Why what?" He asked in annoyance, making Gretel huff. She slid up further on his hard body to come nose to nose with him, he looked startled, but did a good job hiding it.

"Why you neglected to tell me you saved me?" She asked softly, her eyes traveling to his lips while subconsciously biting her own lip. 

"I'm no hero" he scoffed derisively, his minty breath fanning over her aching lips. Her soft hands came up to cradle the hard line of his jaw, caressing his jaw with her thumb. 

"But you're my hero" she stated firmly, her statement didn't fully register until she looked into Snape's wide obsidian eyes, he looked flabbergasted. Gretel hastily got off him and ran for it, completely ignoring his order to "Stop!" 

Gretel ran all the way to Hogsmeade and disappeared into one of the book stores there. She sat down heavily on one of the comfy looking armchairs upstairs and curled up into the fetal position. She rocked herself a couple of times, trying to calm down from the onslaught of emotions that threatened to throw her over the edge.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI there is nothin between Sirius and Gretel, just Gretel trying to help him out and make him as comfortable as possible. Though, she can’t control whether or not Sirius will spoon her while she’s asleep lol. Creep... “A woman’s touch”? Yeah, Sirius is confused.


	25. “Marcus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m introducing a new character, cause him and Gretel have a history and he will show up later. Not like that lol. Mainly a filler though, oh and Sirius needs to get laid:)

It was Friday, the day before Valentine's Day and Gretel was currently walking on the bank of the Black Lake. She liked it out here right now because no one was out here and classes were let out so everyone was hanging out in the common room anyways. She was so lost in thought that she bumped into someone, she inhaled sharply at the impact and froze. She knew that scent like the back of her hand and she wasn't really keen on looking up or even having to acknowledge him in anyway. Their last encounter was in that dreadful forest and ever since then they've avoided each other, when they talked it was like that encounter never happened, but it did. 

The encounter haunted them wherever they went, every time they were in a room together the air was charged with an electric tension that seemed to buzz quite loudly whenever they got too close to each other. Like now, she doesn't think neither one of them had breathed in the last few minutes as she stared at one of the buttons where his abdomen is. Gah, so many...

"Professor Dumbledore wants you" he stated in that velvet drawl that sent shivers down her spine. Her breath came out as a stuttered mess. 

"Thank you Professor" she said as she turned around and started walking back to Hogwarts, Snape following closely at her heels. Her strides were fast as if trying to run away from him, but his long quick strides were no match for her. He practically treaded on her heels and it was strangely intimidating to have such a tall man looming over her as she walked.

Gretel entered the Headmaster's office with Snape right behind her to find the room full of gossiping staff that quieted down when they saw the people who entered. She stood close to the fireplace with Snape right behind her, almost touching her intimidatingly.

"Miss. Swayze, someone is going to take you out for the weekend" Dumbledore stated as if on cue Lucius Malfoy stepped through the fireplace and she could literally feel Snape stiffen up behind her.

"Hello Severus" he greeted, shaking hands with the black haired man.

"Lucius" he drawled in a bored manner, but his obsidian eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Kalina" He greeted with a hug and a kiss on the corner of her mouth, Snape's gaze only got more thunderous.

"Lucius" she returned as he pulled away.

"I brought you a present" he stated before going to talk to Professor Dumbledore, her eyebrow was raised but that was all. That is until the fireplace lit up and out stepped the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor. He was tall with an athletic build, light brown hair and silver eyes with thick lips, a straight nose, and rounded eyebrows. All the female teachers sighed while the male teachers were astounded.

"Marcus!" Gretel exclaimed happily and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Kalina!" Marcus returned happily as well, hugging Gretel tightly before setting her down on her feet, all the staff members looked positively shocked. "It's been a year, but it feels like ages since I've seen your beautiful blue eyes and cute little dimples" he teased.

"Their not cute" Gretel deadpanned, but Marcus only poked her cheeks and smirked.

"Their cute to me" he stated matter-of-factly, making her roll her eyes.

"You haven't changed" she stated, smirking fondly at him.

"Nope, but..." he trailed, glancing at Lucius who had his back to them still as Marcus dug into the pocket of his faded wranglers. "I've got these" he whispered excitedly as he showed her two tickets that said 'George Strait' on them.

"No way!" She gasped in excitement as she took one of the tickets and looked it over.

"Yes way!" Marcus said with a grin.

"But Lucius would never let us go" Gretel pouted.

"Who said he has to know?" He questioned with a mischievous grin, showing off his pearly whites.

"What is that?" Lucius questioned suspiciously, eyeing the two slips of paper.

"It's my declaration of love" Marcus answered in an offended tone.

"Really?" The platinum blonde questioned skeptically with crossed arms.

"Of course. It says, I love you Gretel Swayze, so much so that I want to put-"

"Marcus!" Lucius warned with a glare whil Gretel tried to hide her giggles behind Marcus's broad back.

"Yes uncle?" He asked innocently, earning an eye roll from Lucius and a glare before the platinum blonde turned back to Dumbledore. Marcus broke into a fit of silent laughter as did Gretel, both of them trying not to get caught by Lucius. They sobered up quickly when Lucius turned to face them, both of them had stoic expressions.

"Kalina, your eyes change color depending on your emotion and right now their blue" Lucius said imperiously with a suspicious expression and narrowed silver eyes.

"I'm just happy to see you and Marcus, that's all" she explained innocently, perfecting the look without even trying.

"Hm" he hummed before gesturing to the fireplace, "after you" he said. 

"Oh actually we weren't going to go to mom's yet" Marcus explained awkwardly.

"Really?" Lucius questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Where?" He asked sternly.

"America" Marcus stated casually.

"America?!" Lucius questioned furiously, "why?" He asked, glaring at each one of them in turn.

"Uncle, you know how much Pureblood supremacy means to me" Marcus started and Gretel quickly jumped in.

"It means a lot to both of us and we would like to voice our ambitions to the wizarding communities of America" she continued with an earnest expression.

"Oh, well should I come along?" Lucius asked and the two of them shook their heads.

"That is not necessary we respect that you have other duties and since we were taught about Pureblood supremacy by such fine individuals of high intelligence, we think we are capable and up to the challenge of capturing their minds and sending them down the right path" Gretel preached and Lucius swelled with pride.

"Well in that case I'll see you two when you get home" he said and departed through the fireplace. Once he was gone Marcus broke down into hysterics, leaning quite heavily against her smaller frame.

"It's so funny... cause, cause we really don't give a rats ass about Pureblood supremacy..." Marcus stated breaking into another fit of laughter.

"I know, you mention something about Purebloods and he's putty in your hands" Gretel agreed, trying to hold Marcus up as much as she could.

"I know! Doesn't he know that half-bloods are the ones to be?" Marcus questioned after settling down and walking towards the fireplace.

"And why is that?" Professor Dumbledore questioned curiously, halting both of them from exiting.

"Well their obviously more powerful and intelligent, no offense to Purebloods or Muggle-borns" Marcus answered awkwardly.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked again, looking quite intrigued.

"Well think about it. Merlin was a Half-blood, Grindelwald was a Half-blood, you're a Half-blood, Voldemort is a Half-blood, and the Boy Who Lived is a Half-blood. All of those wizards are arguably the most powerful wizards of their time, well not the Boy Who Lived, but he defeated one of the most powerful wizards of all time. If you know quite a few Half-bloods already then it's kind of obvious" Marcus explained uncomfortably.

"And why do you think this is?" Dumbledore asked looking quite interested, even the staff looked interested.

"Well Marcus and I researched almost all kinds of reservoirs for such knowledge, we even went into the Muggle world to further our research" Gretel started.

"It was quite fascinating because the Muggles believe that they only use 10% of their brain" he continued.

"So we started thinking that Muggle-Borns only use that percentage, maybe a little bit more of their brain than Muggles" she explained.

"And Purebloods use only the parts of their brain that tap into their magical core" Marcus added.

"While half-bloods use all of their brain. Their not only tapping into the parts of their brain that use their magical core, their tapping into the motor functions part as well, which increases their skills in a duel and having their whole brain active it allows them to be more open minded, store more information, the way they receive information is also almost completely different as well" Gretel informed.

"We even did studies. We had fifty percent of Half-bloods, Muggle-borns, and Purebloods all in the same room. Each group was tasked with sleeping through a lesson that was taught and then take a test afterwards. The percentage of the half-bloods that passed were more than the Muggle-borns and Purebloods combined. Then of course we took the study with everyone awake and admittedly more Muggle-borns and Purebloods passed, but the Half-bloods still won the majority" Marcus continued.

"Where did you get the idea of sleeping through a lesson?" Dumbledore asked again and Marcus cast a glance at Gretel.

"Well Spitfire here was able to sleep through every class our whole school year and pass with O's, _O's_!" He exclaimed, "how did you do that?!" He questioned petulantly.

"You got O's too!" She defended.

"Yeah but I stayed awake!" He countered and then looked at her critically. "That rumor going around school wasn't true, right?" He questioned and earned a backhanded slap on his hard chest for that.

"No! Unlike you" she huffed while rolling her eyes as she walked towards the fireplace once again.

"Hey, I got those grades fair and square" he defended.

"Oh really? Then you must be excellent at pleasuring a woman huh?" Gretel questioned sarcastically as she approached the fireplace.

"Actually yes and I wouldn't mind offering you my services..." Marcus trailed suggestively as she stepped in.

"Merlin if you say that again I'm gonna strangle you!" She threatened as Marcus walked in beside her and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"I like it rough" he stated and threw the floo powder on the ground before she could get a word out.

~

It was Sunday when Marcus and Gretel stumbled through the Fireplace laughing hysterically. Marcus collapsed to the floor with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hands, shaking from laughter.

"Careful Marcus you'll spill it" Gretel chuckled as she plucked the bottle out of his quivering hands.

"Did you-... did you see.... the look-on-his face?" Marcus wheezed out still on the floor. 

"Yes, I was there" she replied, rolling her eyes fondly as she took a swig from the bottle. 

"And then, and then-... mom came in and asked if-if..." he broke off into another fit of laughter, it was then Gretel looked around to see the Headmaster and three other Professors. Snape, McGonagall, and Remus, she gave them all a nervous smile. "-if he was teaching us the-the, con-contraceptive... spell" he continued howling with laughter as he squirmed on the floor.

"Yes Marcus, Lucius was positively furious at his sister" she responded a little nervously as she reached down and tried to haul Marcus to his feet. "C'mon Marcus, get up, how many drinks have you had?" She questioned, trying to assist him as he shuffled to his feet.

"Enough to flash the whole school" he replied casually and she snorted.

"No one wants to see that" she retorted.

"Uh, yeah they do, I'm the most eligible bachelor" he stated matter-of-factly with a confused look.

"Right now you're the most eligible drunk" she countered seriously as she finally got him to a standing position.

"I'm not drunk enough" he stated, reaching for the bottle that she was keeping from him and then-

"Mwah!" He said exaggeratedly while planting a huge sloppy kiss on her cheek. Her face heated up in embarrassment as she pushed him away from her.

"Ew!" She exclaimed trying to wipe the saliva off her cheek as Marcus stumbled backward.

"Ughhh" he groaned dramatically as he caught his footing. "Why don't you everrrrr wanna kissss me?" He slurred, pouting and it was absolutely comical the way his thick lips puckered and pouted, she couldn't help but laugh lightly at the sight.

"C'mon Marcus we've known each other for 15 years" she chided as she walked towards him, "now go home" she added positioning him to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Oh righttttt, you like older men" he declared as if she hadn't spoken and she couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out of her throat.

"Oh don't be absurd Marcus, you're only three years older" she pointed out, grabbing the floo powder from the fireplace and putting it in his hand.

"No I mean like olderrrr" he amended, gesturing around wildly, spilling the floo powder.

"Stop it!" She scolded, clamping her hands around his fist to stop the floo powder from spilling out of his hand. "You're only three years older than me, how can you be older than three years?" She questioned curiously as she tried to get him into the fireplace.

"No I mean you like men, like guys that are ten years or somethin’ older" he stated matter-of-factly and that particular proclamation stumped her. 

"You're being ridiculous, why on earth would you think that?" She questioned, resuming her actions of gently bending his head downwards as he wobbled into the fireplace.

"Isn't it obvious? You have mommy issues, daddy issues, issues in general actually and not to mention that crush you have on-" his speech was cut short when she kicked his foot as he stepped in, stumbling into the back wall of the fireplace.

"You're drunk Marcus, you have no idea what you're saying" she countered, chuckling nervously to brush these accusations off as merely the ramblings of a drunk.

"Hm" he grunted hauling himself to his feet, "what was I saying again?" He asked as he looked at her with squinted eyes. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Go home Marcus" she stated and he didn't need anymore encouragement as he shakily threw his hand with the floo powder down and called-

"Faulkner Hall!"

Gretel stared for a minute at the green flames before she turned around to leave, glancing at the Professors in the room with a small, fake smile. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she took another swig of the bottle and walked quickly to her room while invisible.

"Where have you been?" Sirius questioned, his naked body laying prone on her bed as he read. She glanced at his groin to see his erection before looking away.

"With my best friend" she answered vaguely as she approached the naked man and sat on her bed next to him. "Did you already take a shower?" She questioned as she toed off her shoes and drew her curtains together.

"Yup" he replied as she crawled over him to get to the other side of the bed, where her dresser was.

"Good, oh and try to do something about your problem before I get out" she remarked casually and Sirius looked down at himself sharply.

"Again?!" He exclaimed, throwing his head back in distress. "I just did not too long ago" he complained making Gretel giggle.

"You need to get laid" she stated before stepping into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t be posting as regularly as before because I’m currently studying for the ASVAB and I have to go to MEPS next week. Just a warning that there’s going to be a dry spell lol:)


	26. “Why Not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is totally a filler chapter and short. I apologize for those of y’all that have been waitin’ for another chapter. But next chapter is hella long and shits goin’ down, so be prepared next chapter;)

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table when the Owls flew in to deliver the posts they held. A Muggle newspaper was delivered in front of Hermione and the Daily Prophet was delivered in front of Ron.

"Check it out" Ron said, handing the Daily Prophet to him and tapped his finger on the page. Harry looked at the moving picture and was astounded at the image before him. A very handsome man was twirling around a very beautiful girl and then suddenly dipped her, bringing their laughing faces within kissing distance. Hermione was looking over his shoulder, reading the caption along with him. 

_Marcus Faulkner, the most eligible bachelor, dances with Gretel Swayze, heir to the wealthy Silas Swayze, at Elena Faulkner's, neê Malfoy, Valentines’ Gala. Many people are speculating if these two love birds will get married soon or when the date is set. "We're best friends!" Marcus stated while laughing as he escorted the gorgeous Gretel to dance. When asked if there was any plans of marriage Gretel laughed and questioned "would you marry your best friend?" I dont know about you, but if my best friend looked like Gretel Swayze I would marry them in a heartbeat._

_Stay tuned for more information, we have a feeling there will be more talk about these love birds_. 

Harry was gaping at the Daily Prophet as well as the rest of the Great Hall. His eyes flitted over a moving picture of Swayze's arm tucked into Marcus's as they laughed and talked to the wealthy wizards and witches. There was another one where a bunch of witches crowded to Marcus and he brushed them off, leaving with an arm wrapped around Swayze. The last picture was of Lucius Malfoy asking Swayze to dance, Marcus asking his mother to dance, and Silas Swayze asking Cheryl Black to dance, as it stated in the caption.

"You're marrying Marcus Faulkner?!" A Ravenclaw girl shrieked across the hall to Swayze, who sat at the very end of the Slytherin table, closest to the staff table. Swayze looked up at the standing Ravenclaw girl from across the room and scoffed while rolling her eyes. Immediately a flood of girls from every house rushed to Swayze.

"Do you really think she's marrying this Marcus guy?" Harry asked curiously as he glanced at the mob of girls surrounding Swayze.

"Maybe" Hermione answered stiffly as she opened her newspaper and promptly squealed at what was inside. Concerned, Harry looked over her shoulder and cast his eyes across the page. There was a large picture of Marcus and Swayze line dancing in western clothes in front of a stage. Seeing Hermione's rapt attention and the cute furrow in her brow he decided to read the caption.

_Platinum and Spitfire, lead singers and guitarists of Spitfire and the Gang, were spotted at a George Strait concert gettin' their line dancin' on. After a brief interview they both commented on touring during the summer with their remaining band members, Keys and Chains. After a year of rest their ready to get back on stage and blow everyone away once again_.

"This is amazing! I absolutely _love_ Spitfire and the Gang, their my _favorite_ band!" Hermione whispered excitedly, turning her head to face him. Harry's breath hitched when he realized how close her face was and blushed furiously as he pulled away enough to give them some space.

"Really what kind of music do they play?" He asked curiously, trying to keep his eyes from straying to her lips. 

"Mainly rock, but sometimes they'll mix it up" she said and if Harry didn't know any better Hermione sounded kind of... breathless? 

"Nice, are they going to tour through London?" Ron asked loudly as he shoved some chocolate into his mouth, making both Harry and Hermione grimace as they fully backed away from each other.

"I don't know..." she trailed clearly distressed and Harry quickly jumped in to remedy her distress.

"Well seeing as Swayze is in the band I could- erm, ask her if they'll be touring in London" he offered nervously and Hermione beamed at him.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked gratefully.

"Of course" Harry said firmly and without any hesitation. Hermione squealed and wrapped her arms around him saying "thank you" over and over again in rapid succession. Harry blushed as he wrapped his arms around her telling her "you're welcome" awkwardly. 

~

Gretel was highly uncomfortable with all the girls surrounding her, asking questions, throwing accusations, commenting on something, or rudely telling her she wasn't _that_ pretty. Gretel finally got up and headed towards the doors, but was followed by the mob of girls surrounding her.

"No, I didn't have sex with him!" She exclaimed for the millionth time, but was promptly drowned out by the chattering of the girl's.

Gretel walked back to the Slytherin table with an angry look on her face as she cast her eyes across the Great Hall. Her eyes landed on an empty chair by none other than Severus Snape. She grinned maliciously, knowing that the mob of girls wouldn't dare go anywhere near him. Gretel quickly bolted towards the staff table, followed closely by the girls, and ran behind Snape, settling into the empty chair next to him. The mob of girls stopped abruptly at the end of the staff table where they were met with a scathing glare. The girls shrunk back from his cold gaze and eventually went back to their tables. Gretel stayed seated at the staff table and ate the breakfast she was rudely interrupted from with an indifferent expression.

"You are not allowed up here" Snape drawled rudely, but Gretel merely shrugged.

"I'd rather sit next to you than endure one more moment in those brainless girls company, so deal with it" She stated matter of factly. Snape scowled at her with an angry expression on his face, but said nothing.

"Miss. Swayze are you really going to marry this-this man?" McGonagall questioned and Gretel snorted.

"Of course not, I don't like him like that" she answered casually as she stuck a bite of chicken into her mouth.

"Well it seems like he likes you like that" Snape drawled condescendingly and Gretel shrugged.

"Maybe, but it would never happen" she stated firmly as she sipped some water.

"Why not?" McGonagall questioned in a low voice as if they were two adults gossiping.

"I already have an infatuation for this one guy, but he's cruel and would never return my affections, though I'm sure it's just a silly crush" she answered nonchalantly with a furrowed brow.

"I know how it is, but I dare say my crush was a good bit crueler than yours and he returned my affection... for a day..." McGonagall trailed, pushing her food around on her plate with her eyes glazed over. Gretel discreetly put a comforting hand on McGonagall's arm when the bell rang.

"See you in class Professor" she said softly to the old woman, who was jerked out of her reverie. Gretel then turned to Snape, grabbing his forearm when he took a step to leave. Snape whirled around to glare down at her. 

"Yes Miss. Swayze?" He hissed and Gretel gritted her teeth from snapping at the Professor.

"Could you escort me to classes?" She questioned and Snape sneered at her. 

"I am not your bodyguard Miss. Swayze" Snape hissed, looking down his nose at her. Gretel gritted her teeth and pushed past him, ramming her shoulder into his abdomen. What she hit was hard and unmoving, the only reason she was able to get past him was because he stepped aside to let her pass.

~~~~~~


	27. The Werewolf and The Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gretel’s kinda a masochist... just thought I’d throw that out there lol. As I said in the previous chapter, shit goes down. I also imagine the werewolf’s appearance to look like the Worgens in World of Warcraft, just imagine Remus a little lankier lol. As you’ll find later on, that I do kinda have this thing for werewolves, literally every fantasy book I’ve ever read has werewolves in it lol. But hope those of y’all that like this story enjoy this chapter lol. Until next time my dudes.

Gretel was casually sitting on the dusty bed in the Shrieking Shack when Padfoot, formerly known as Casanova, dragged a screaming Weasel in by the arm. Padfoot released the boy's torn arm and trotted towards her before changing into Sirius.

"Harry's coming!" He exclaimed excitedly as Gretel kneeled in front of a cowering Ron, who pushed her away weakly.

"I'm not going to hurt you" she said stiffly before performing several spells on his broken leg. There was a loud snap, the boy's leg snapped into the right position as a strangled cry erupted from Ronald Weasley's throat. She began to clear up the blood before repairing his torn arm. "There good as new" she stated, patting his shoulder before getting up to go sit next to Sirius on the dusty four poster bed. Weasel merely glared at her, trying to soothe his rat, who was squirming violently in his grasp because of Sirius's hungry gaze. It didn't take long for Potter and Wormy to barrel in, their eyes immediately landed on Sirius, who was smiling at Potter.

"What do you want?!" Boy wonder questioned, drawing his wand and pulling Wormy behind him as they made their way to Weasel.

"Are you okay?" Wormy asked and Weasel nodded as he tried to keep the rat in his hands from escaping.

Gretel pretty much zoned out, letting Sirius handle the situation like he wanted to. She didn't really think it necessary for Sirius to beat around the bush, but he thought Potter would be overwhelmed. If you ask her she thinks beating around the bush is overwhelming the poor boy more than being straightforward could.

Remus suddenly came through the door which she found unexpected, but after Sirius pleaded his case, Remus believed him. They embraced like old friends, which they were, and proceeded to give Potter a long winded explanation that wasn't getting them anywhere.

"I've been waiting for this moment a long time" a deep velvety voice said from thin air that was revealed when the person pulled an invisible cloth off them. Snape stood there smirking maliciously at Sirius with his wand pointed at him. Gretel jumped up quickly and squeezed herself between Sirius and Snape.

"Professor, how nice of you to join us" she said pleasantly and watched as Snape's face turned from malicious to furious, though they looked slightly the same.

"I should've known!" He growled menacingly as he wrapped a large hand around her throat. Gretel quickly killed the urge to gasp, but wasn't entirely sure if her pupils got wider.

"C'mon Snape I'm a Slytherin" she offered casually and felt his hand squeeze a tad bit tighter. She whimpered, but it went unheard at least to the Gryffindors, but not to Snape, though he was too angry to address it.

"A Slytherin protecting Gryffindors!" He hissed accusingly, his black eyes boring into her deep green ones.

"That's not the point Snape!" She snapped, grabbing the front of his robes and shaking him. "A Slytherin doesn't act until they have all the information, you of all people should know that!" She growled in annoyance, halting her movements, but still clutching his robes. Snape lowered his head so he was eye level with her and grinned maliciously.

"You're a brave girl, considering I have the power to kill you" he drawled venomously, his right hand sticking out to summon the wands that were being pointed at him.

"You wouldn't dare" she growled lowly, but Snape only raised an eyebrow.

"No? All I would have to do is snap your neck, kill Black, turn Lupin in for aiding and abetting a criminal, and obliviate the Golden Trio. It's a bit tedious, but it's possible" he explained cruelly and Gretel bit her lip as her eyes hardened, thinking of what to do.

"Fine. Do it, kill me" She sneered, looking him straight in the eye, but his eyes were focused lower, particularly on her lips. "C'mon Snape! Do it! I _dare_ you!" She challenged, bringing him closer to her, their lips were inches apart. Their bodies were pressed against each other as they stared each other down, Snape's hand was flexing around her neck, squeezing and releasing her neck unnoticeably.

Everyone was silent and holding their breath, wondering what Snape would do. The tension in the air was punctuated by the pressure around her neck increasing with just enough space to breathe. She moaned, but her urge to muffle that sound and the tightness in her throat went unheard, but not to Snape.

"Explain" he sighed, loosening his grip around her neck, but not entirely moving his hand away. Everyone in the room seemed to exhale in relief as Black opened his mouth and Gretel turned to go back to the bed, but Snape's hand squeezed her neck before she even got an inch away from him. "No" he stated, looking at Gretel intensely, she really wanted to swallow the nervousness in her, but he would feel it so she sucked it up. "_You_. _Explain_" he commanded, squeezing Gretel's neck for good measure. She had to admit, if there weren't any spectators in the room she would've kissed him because right now he looked downright sexy. His domineering presence was always a turn on for her and right now it was increased ten fold by his callused hand wrapped around her neck. She bit her lip to dispel of those uncouth thoughts, but delighted in the fact that Snape's eyes followed the movement.

"Well..." she started and proceeded to go into detail about her findings and what happened. The whole time she was explaining Sirius's innocence Snape was in her head sifting through her memories of researching and when she knew Pettigrew was alive. She discreetly left out the part where Sirius was naked in her bed multiple times, even though they didn't do anything, she just knew it wasn't gonna go over well if he found out.

"Where is Pettigrew" Snape spat once she was finished explaining Sirius's innocence. She didn't bother to answer since Sirius walked over to Weasel and snatched Scabbers out of his clammy hands harshly. Sirius glared at Snape as he held the wildly thrashing rat with one hand away from him.

"I assume you know the counter-charm for turning an Animagus back to its original form, Snivellus" Sirius growled. Snape's fingers flexed around Gretel's neck as he took a step forward, glaring daggers at the framed man.

"I know more than you, mutt" Snape seethed before swishing his wand in the direction of the suspended rat. The rat instantly morphed into a short plump man with a rat-like face and a balding head. Pettigrew looked around with squinted eyes and glanced at the two Marauders.

"Remus! Sirius! My old friends!" The foul man exclaimed skittishly as he scuttled over to Remus.

"Get off me!" He snarled, kicking Pettigrew as the plump man bent down to Remus's shoes. The kick sent Pettigrew stumbling towards the door and the plump man made a run for it. He didn't get very far before Snape grabbed his collar and threw him across the small room. Pettigrew flew a foot in the air and landed against the beaten up piano, his head hitting the bench with a sickening crack. The foul man was out cold, slumped against the bench, the only indication of life was a high-pitched whistle as Pettigrew breathed. Everyone looked at Snape in horror, well except Gretel, who was bit her lip, wondering just how much power the dark wizard possessed.

"He was a lot lighter than I was expecting" Snape stated, his large hand flexing around her neck once again.

"Gretel, the charm" Sirius urged as he drug Pettigrew's limp body into the middle of the room. Gretel nodded as she pointed her wand at a thin circle around the body. Snape squeezed her neck, sending a ripple effect down her spine as she waved her wand. A blue spark flew out of her wand and landed on the circle, the circle lit up in blue flames before flattening into a bright white circle.

"Professor..." she started reluctantly pulling his hand away from her neck, already missing the warmth it offered. "...if you'll do the honors of changing the rat back _into_ a rat" she continued, tugging lightly on his pinky finger as she moved towards the circle. Snape must've realized he still had everyone's wands since he took out the handful of wands in his pocket as he walked towards Gretel. He slid the Golden Trio's wands to them across the floor and stuffed Sirius and Lupin's wands in Gretel's pocket. Gretel looked at him curiously as her hand reached towards her jacket pocket, but Snape snatched her wrist away and pulled her close to him.

"No. Black and Lupin do not get their wands" he stated, his cold black eyes looking directly into her deep forest green ones. "Do. You. Understand?" He drawled slowly in response to her raised eyebrow, she huffed and rolled her eyes, eliciting a more firm pressure on her wrist and a low growl. He let go of her wrist and turned towards the unconscious Pettigrew, but didn't even attempt to put distance between them. He pulled out his wand and turned the man back into a rat.

Gretel got out a glass jar big enough to fit the rat with holes poked through the top for air, from her other jacket pocket. She stepped into the circle and shoved the limp rat into the jar before closing the lid and smirking with satisfaction.

"What're you doing that for?" Potter questioned and Gretel rolled her eyes before turning to look at Boy Wonder, who was still shielding Wormy with his body while holding her hand.

"It's so we can prove Sirius's innocence, you want your godfather free, don't you?" She questioned with an imperious eyebrow.

"Of course he does!" Wormy retorted in Potter's defense, to which Gretel shrugged.

"Black isn't innocent!" Snape declared hotly, glaring at the escaped convict.

"Neither are you!" Sirius countered just as scathingly as Snape.

"Oh c'mon Severus, your still hung up on that?" Remus questioned, making Snape turn his murderous glare to the now nervous werewolf.

"Boys!" Gretel chided, putting a hand against Snape's hard chest to halt his procession towards Remus. "Now is not the time" she said, glaring at the two Marauders and Snape. The three men glared at each other, but didn't say a word to counter her. "Come, lets get out of here" she ordered, pushing on Snape's chest firmly to get him to move. He did, albeit a little reluctantly.

Gretel and Snape walked in front of the group in silence as they walked through the dark tunnel. She could hear Sirius and Potter talking excitedly to each other, Remus adding in small bits of information, Wormy was still holding Potter's hand, while Weasel smiled at them. Snape glanced at her just as she looked up, their eyes locked and it was suddenly hard for them to turn away from each other. The small tunnel seemed to enhance the feeling of being drawn towards the other. Their eyes trailed to each other's lips simultaneously as Snape opened his mouth to say something, but he unexpectedly hit his head on the low hanging lip of the tunnel. Snape grumbled several profanities as he walked out, pressing the knot on the Whomping Willow. Everyone else started to file out after them, Sirius and Potter branching off to a secluded area to talk, Wormy had finally let go of Potter's hand and began to inspect Weasel once again.

"What do you plan on doing with the rat?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms as he glanced at the unconscious Animagus in the jar. She opened her mouth to respond when she was abruptly cut off.

"Remus!" Someone screamed and everyone turned to look at the tired Professor who paled upon seeing the clouds part, revealing the full moon. He looked over at all of them with a panicked expression before Remus started to morph into his werewolf form.

Snape hurriedly put his arm out in front of Gretel, curling it around her waist and pulling her behind him. Weasel had grabbed Wormy's hand and Wormy grabbed Potter's hand. Snape grabbed Boy Wonder harshly and pulled all three of them behind his tall figure, keeping Gretel closer than the others.

The lanky looking werewolf turned to face them and charged at them, Snape reached into his pocket just as a large black dog flew at the werewolf. The creature slowed and swatted the dog away before resuming its previous target. Snape pointed his wand at the werewolf, his mouth starting to move when Potter latched onto his wand arm and pulled it down. 

"Potter!" He yelled furiously when his spell missed the werewolf and hit the Whomping Willow. Snape didn't have time to react, what with Potter hanging on his wand arm, as the werewolf slashed his claws at Snape in a high arc motion, leaving red furrows in its wake. Snape fell back, almost landing on Gretel, but he managed to avoid their collision. The dark wizard hissed in pain as his back hit the ground and he started to feel the hit from Remus. The werewolf's claws came down again, this time towards Gretel and he quickly flung himself on top of her.

Long, sharp claws dug their way across his shoulder blades, causing him to howl in pain. His shoulder shook with the pain, but he managed to ready himself for another blow, but none came. He turned his head towards the werewolf only to find the large black dog and the werewolf wrestling each other. Snape quickly got to his feet, swaying slightly, but the adrenaline was pumping through his veins so he couldn't really feel anything.

"Get back to the castle now!" He yelled at the three Gryffindors and Slytherin who was hurriedly getting off the ground. There was a loud yelp and everyone's heads turned to see Sirius in his Animagus form out cold.

"Sirius!" Potter exclaimed as he made a mad dash to get to his godfather's side."Potter!" Snape shouted furiously as he reached out to grab the boy, but his wounds restricted his movements. Boy Wonder slipped through the Professor's fingers by a hair. The werewolf focused its murderous gaze on Potter as he dropped to his knees by Sirius, trying to wake the unconscious dog up as tears ran down his cheeks. "Swayze NO!" Snape cried frantically when he saw her sprint to Potter and throw herself in front of The Boy Who Lived just as the werewolf's claws came down. 

Severus watched in horror as Lupin's claws slashed across Swayze's shoulder, causing her to fall to her knees. The werewolf readied itself for another attack and since Snape lost his wand in the scuffle he had nothing better to do than to sprint towards Lupin. He ignored the pain as his wounds stretched. His arms pumped themselves to a higher speed than he thought possible. In the blink of an eye he had jumped, higher than he could ever remember jumping, onto the bloodied and scratched werewolf. His left arm immediately came up to put the werewolf into a headlock and his right wrapped around Lupin's arm that was already coming down for another blow.

Lupin howled and stumbled with the added weight. Severus held on for dear life as the werewolf thrashed and clawed at his back, trying to reach his head. He rammed his knee twice into the area where the spine met the tailbone and was rewarded when Lupin bent over. Unfortunately his left arm loosened and was now pressed against Lupin's mouth. The werewolf bit down on his forearm hard, but Severus refused to let go and instead brought his right arm to push his fingers into Lupin's eye socket. The werewolf screamed and stumbled, tripping over itself and sending both of them over the edge of the cliff.

Severus rolled down the steep slope with the werewolf right behind him. He came to a stop when he hit the base of a tree and momentarily lost consciousness. Severus opened his eyes to see a snarling werewolf in his face, the dark wizard reached around frantically and eventually came across a sharp jagged rock. Severus swung the sharp edge of the rock and slashed Lupin's throat, but because of the rocks inefficiency it left a jagged uneven cut that only oozed blood in one place on its neck. The werewolf snapped at his face, but Severus kept waving the sharp rock in front of him, trying to ward off the beast. Jagged slashes across the neck and shoulders of the werewolf was what was left behind by the rock.

The weapon was slick with both their blood and Severus fumbled with it, giving up on getting a good grip he threw the rock at Lupin. The rock hit him in the nose as Severus looked around frantically and tried to move away. The werewolf suddenly body slammed him, knocking the air out of him. His arms came up as his head turned to the side, trying to shield his neck from the blood thirsty beast. Instead of clamping down on his arms the werewolf went for his collarbone, bypassing the side of his shoulder and sinking his teeth into the top of his collarbone, his front teeth burying deep into the muscle of his shoulder blade. Embarrassingly enough Severus screamed, though it was more of a scream of surprise and certainly a manly scream, but he screamed nonetheless.

Lupin started to thrash his head while his teeth were still deep in Severus's shoulder blade. He quickly clamped one arm around the werewolf's neck to halt its movements, keeping the beast from tearing his muscle and breaking his bones. Severus felt around him with his left hand as his other arm strained around the werewolf's neck. His hand ran across a long sturdy branch with a pointy end that seemed to have been broken during their scuffle. With no time to waste he grabbed the branch and thrust the sharp end into Lupin's neck. Blood gushed around the branch that was stuck in the werewolf's neck and dripped all over Severus as the beast threw back its head and howled in pain. Lupin ran off on all fours towards the forest before Severus finally passed out from blood loss.

"Potter, get him and your friends to the castle!" Gretel ordered, trying to ignore the scuffle going on down the hill for the time being.

"What about you?" Potter countered, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"I'm going to find Snape" she huffed in annoyance as she cast a spell over the unconscious Animagus. Padfoot floated up to Potter's shoulder height. "Wormy! Get over here!" Gretel demanded with a slight waver in her voice as she tried to keep herself calm. The bushy-haired witch opened her mouth to protest with angry eyes, but Gretel gave the girl a stern look. "I do not have time for your pride right now" she stated irritatedly, her Australian accent heavier than before. Granger huffed and stomped over to the red head with an expectant look. "Here, take this filthy rat and keep it safe. Don't touch it! Just make sure nothing happens to the jar and don't even think of even pointing your wand in its direction!" Gretel warned with glowing green eyes that stared the girl down with a look that said 'or else'. Wormy gulped and nodded, averting her eyes and looking to Potter, who was holding Padfoot's leg, guiding him in the air.

"C'mon Hermione" Potter said reassuringly with a soft smile as he grabbed the witch's unoccupied hand. They walked towards the Weasley boy before Potter turned back to look at Gretel, concern shining in his emerald green eyes. "Be careful" he offered softly and to which Gretel nodded stoically.

"You too" she replied, her accent melodic and less harsh before turning her back on the Golden Trio.

Gretel sprinted down the hill and followed the massive blood trail. She came across a bloodied figure in a pool of blood, it's face had so much blood on it that the person was hardly recognizable. But as Gretel got closer she could make out the slender hooked nose and immediately rushed to his side. She slipped on the blood and skidded to a halt by Snape's deathly pale face. She covered her mouth with her injured arm, being careful not to get any blood on the bandages she had hastily wrapped around her shoulder that was already being bled through. She put two fingers against the man's slick neck and waited. Ten seconds had passed and still no thump, she pressed harder against his neck and by the thirty second mark she was able to detect a soft thump.

Quickly, Gretel levitated his body and made her way up the hill and back into the Shrieking Shack. She conjured a stainless steel surgical table and placed Snape's body gently on the surface. Blood pooled from his body onto the floor, this was when she really wished she could conjure a patronus charm. With careful movements Gretel undressed the man with her wand, leaving him in only his boxers. She cast a spell to clean the blood and then another spell to slow down the exit of his blood from his body.

Gretel conjured all necessary materials and started to clean his multiple wounds and repair some of his broken bones and ripped muscle. Once she deemed his wounds sealed for the time being she rummaged through his robes, looking for a blood replenishing potion. She found one eventually and poured the liquid down his dry throat, she massaged his throat so he wouldn't choke and was distantly aware of the fact that she liked his sharp Adam's Apple. She wrapped his wounds before looking down at his fit body, she wanted to run her hands all over the sharp edges of him. She looked down further to see the large, dormant length that was hidden under his boxers. She bit her lip, there was blood stains on the waistband of his boxers so it was completely logical if she looked. Her small hand landed on the sharp, marbled edge of his Adonis belt, her eyes fluttered close. She has always wanted to know what it would feel like to run her hands over his Adonis belt and now she did as her hand traveled south, feeling an overwhelming sense of pleasure at being able to just _touch_ him.

_Creak!_

Gretel jumped at the loud noise and drew her wand, pointing it at the entrance of the dusty old room. It was silent and Gretel took the opportunity to place Snape's pants back on, lest they think she was trying to take a peek of his package, which would be entirely true... As soon as Snape's pants were on Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, causing her to drop her wand and sigh in relief. The old wizard practically flew towards her and looked down at the wounded man. 

"We need to get you two to Poppy" he stated before waving his wand and lifting Snape off the table.

~~~~~~~~


	28. Worgen Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MATURE! Sort of lol, not the mature y’all are thinkin’, more of like Severus’s hormones are all over the place;)
> 
> Severus is in a weird state of limbo. My inspiration for this ‘limbo’ I got from like Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, the Originals, some of Teen Wolf, and World of Warcraft. I basically just mashed a bunch of shit together and hoped for the best lol.
> 
> I did this limbo scene to explain Severus’s heritage:)

Severus was blinded by the brightest light he's ever seen and quickly pulled his arm up in front of his face to shield his eyes. Black eyes squinted heavily at the figure that was approaching him, tall and muscular. Long black hair was flowing behind the figure who had a crown and a staff as well as jeweled armor. Black eyes stared intensely at Severus who thought the man looked strikingly like him even though the man in front of him was quite handsome. Severus did realize though that the only thing that was different about him and this man was that they had different noses. While Severus's was slender and hooked, the man's was straight and proportioned to his face.

"Severus, my boy" the man's deep voice boomed fondly, making Severus's brows furrow.

"Who are you?" He asked feeling the shift of the ground underneath his feet. He looked down to find the richest grass of green he's ever seen and the smell of rich soil. He looked up to find a vivid ocean blue sky with a few clouds and a sun that seemed to glow an eerie, but beautiful ruby red. He realized that the color of the sky, grass, and sun were all colors he's seen before but he can't seem to think of where he's seen them right now.

"I am Worgen Prince, the first werewolf to have ever walked the earth" Worgen answered. 

"Prince?" Severus questioned in surprise.

"Yes Severus, you are my _many_ greats grandson" Worgen elaborated and Severus's jaw dropped. _How in the world is this happening? How is this even possible?_ "Our powers are very great Severus, but I'm here to tell you something else" the man said seriously.

"What is it?" Severus questioned curiously.

"I have been waiting a long time for one of my kin to activate their dormant werewolf gene" he started.

"Werewolf gene?" Severus questioned.

"Patience" Worgen chided. "You see since I was the first ever supernatural creature, or werewolf, I am more powerful than the rest of the individuals of this world. This power was carried on through the werewolf gene in the Prince family. Sadly the gene has laid dormant and needed a scratch or a bite from a werewolf to activate the gene..." the man trailed thoughtfully.

"Why are you telling me this?" Severus questioned skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm telling you this because, you are not just some ordinary werewolf Severus, you are the Alpha werewolf. The Alpha rules over all supernatural creatures, they may not like it or even want to, but it is encrypted into their DNA too obey the stronger male at all costs. Though, this power may be a little hard to use as it often escapes the mind on how to use it" Worgen explained.

"How do you use it?" Severus asked and the man smirked mysteriously.

"That is for you to find out" he countered before walking away, leaving Severus lying on his back in the deep forest green grass as he stared up at the ruby red sun. 

~

Severus woke up in a cold sweat, his body was bathed in a red glow from the rising ruby red sun. He felt cold though and shivered as sweat beaded on his forehead. He suddenly felt a light caress against his cheek that spread warmth throughout his body. He groaned in relief, but the warmth started to retreat, his hand immediately snatched whatever caressed his cheek and pulled it back against his cheek. He inhaled the most intoxicating scent, but it seemed familiar, vanilla and lavender with something entirely unique. He felt another light caress push his hair back, making him shiver. The thing that was giving him such a pleasurable warmth started to pull away, but he wouldn't let it go. Instead his hand tightened around whatever he was holding while his other hand grabbed the thing and pulled it on top of him, relishing in the feel of such an intoxicating presence.

_Female_.

That's what his mind supplied him with and it just served to tighten his grip around the female. He could feel the accelerated heartbeat against his chest and a soft tickling sensation under his jaw. He rubbed his face against the silky mass, inhaling that wonderful vanilla and lavender scent. He felt a tug on his arm and a foul scent of wet dog.

_Male, he wants to take **his** female_.

Severus's arms locked around the female as he bared his teeth at the male, trying to cover the body on top of him. He soon smelt two other females, but their scent smelled horrible to him. One smelled of chemicals and the other smelled like a cat, these awful scents just served to let himself bury his face in the silky mass under his jaw, breathing in his female's scent. Quite suddenly the scents dispersed and his arms relaxed around his female as he fell into a deep sleep.

~

Severus woke up to a pinkish glow around the vast landscape. The moon had come up to cover the ruby red sun. There were heavy footsteps coming toward him and Severus jumped to his feet, only to see Worgen.

"Worgen" Severus greeted stoically and the man nodded in response.

"Severus" he returned as the younger man raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you need?" Severus asked curiously and Worgen smirked.

"Yes actually, I need you to wake up" the older man stated with a grin.

"What?" Severus questioned, confused, but Worgen only gave him a mysterious smile before waving his hand over the younger wizard.

~

Severus slowly became aware of his surroundings. The scent of chemicals and sterile objects. The feeling of being watched as well as the itchy feeling of sheets. The sound of muffled voices and concerned ones. The taste of multiple potions on his tongue. He breathed in deeply, immediately catching the wet dog scent coming close to the vanilla and lavender scent. Rage filled him at the audacity of the weakling coming anywhere near _his_ female.

Severus's eyes snapped open and he was out of his bed and in front of the weakling in the blink of an eye. The weaker male didn't even have time to register what happened when he was thrown across the Hospital Wing and collided into the wall.

Severus advanced on the weakling. If this poor excuse of a werewolf thought he could steal _his_ female from him, then he was horrendously mistaken. He could see a tall man with a long white beard walk in and start to speak to him, but Severus ignored the older man and pushed him to the side. There were other voices, each reaching a frequency of urgency that was lost on him. He was about a foot away from the smaller werewolf when his female stepped in front of him. She held up her hands for him to stop and he did as he looked down at her silently.

_She's protecting the weakling! _His beast mind hissed that immediately filled him with rage.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM!" He roared accusingly, feeling monumentally betrayed that _his_ female would protect that _weakling_.

"I'm not" the female answered calmly in her husky Australian accent, Severus almost moaned at the sound of her voice.

"But he can't protect you! He's not strong enough!" He countered vehemently and the female thinned her thick lips.

"No, he's not" she agreed slowly, placing her hands on his hard pecks. Severus shivered at the contact as he gazed into his female's beautiful dark green eyes, that were tinted blue. "You're more powerful than him" she continued, grazing his pecks softly. Severus practically preened at her compliment, but he was still trying to figure out why she was protecting the weakling.

"Then why are you protecting him?" Severus questioned suspiciously which prompted his female to place her hands more firmly against his pecks and slide them down to his nipples. His breath hitched at the action as he waited eagerly for her answer.

"Because I wouldn't want you to waste energy on such a waste of space. You're too strong, he wouldn't even be a challenge" she answered huskily, her thick lips parted as she gazed into his dark eyes. Severus swelled at her compliment once again, but was torn away from his female's enchanting eyes by an annoying voice.

"Professor" an aloof voice from behind him called, but what really threw him off was the title. Severus was an Alpha, not a Professor.

Then it hit him, Lupin, Black, the weakling, Swayze; _his_ female. He kept his eyes trained on Swayze's before he looked down at himself, there were bandages, faint scars and scratches, but most of all was the hard bulge in his pants. The effect from his fema-Swayze touching him. The dark mark on his arm was a stark contrast against his pale skin. Severus quickly conjured up a long sleeve and a cloak before walking briskly over to the floo in the medical wing and disappearing once he stepped in.

Gretel turned away from the curious stares and bent down to help Remus up. He groaned at the pain in his back from where he hit the wall.

"Remus what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she rushed over to the anguished man.

"Sev-erus, threw me ac-ross the room" he answered in a strained manner.

"Impossible, that's too far for him to throw you" Dumbledore countered as Gretel help put Remus on a bed.

"I thought so too" Remus said weakly, grimacing as he laid on his stomach.

"Well we need someone to go give him his Potions" Madame Pomfrey said as she waved her wand over Remus, checking his vitals.

"I'll go" Gretel offered casually and all the Professors looked at her. "I'm a Slytherin and a student so he'll probably be less likely to kill me and besides, my common room is close by" she explained with a nonchalant shrug as she grabbed the necessary vials. She walked out of the Hospital Wing, feeling the eyes of her Professors bore into her back.

~

"Professor?" Gretel called as she walked into Snape's personal quarters. The room was still and quiet, safe for great heaving breaths. Gretel jogged down the hall to Snape's room, pushing open his door with no preamble. The room was filled with the smell of sex and there was a lone figure in the large bed, sweating like a dog. Snape's harsh features were clenched shut in an expression of agony, but with a state of pleasure. One hand was gripping the sheets while the other was moving furiously under his covers, stroking the massive shape beneath. The sight turned Gretel on more than she would've imagined and was startled when Snape's eyes snapped open to meet her green eyes that were tinted a vivid blue. His black eyes were swirling with red, they looked wild, feral. He sat up abruptly, moving his hands as if to get out of bed.

Gretel acted faster than he could get out of bed and threw the Full-Body-Bind Curse at him. Snape froze, his eyes looking into hers intensely as if he was examining her soul. She hesitantly approached, noting the desperate look that raced across his eyes. She set the vials next to him on the bed and uncorked one. Her small hand came up to cup his hard jaw and his eyes unexpectedly rolled back in his head, his body convulsed slightly since the Curse was wearing off. She ignored his reaction as much as she could and poured the potion down his slightly parted lips. She did the same with the other and then retreated as fast as possible from the room.

_What the fuck happened?! What the hell is going on?! She thinks she may be having side effects from Remus's scratch... Snape's eyes were red! There has to be a reason for that?_

Gretel didn't even realize she had crawled into bed until she was under the covers and her pet snakes were curling around her. She closed her eyes and dreaded tomorrow.

~~~~~~


	29. “GET OUT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’d give another mature warning but really this story is already tagged as explicit so there’s really no point. But I will say that I use the c-word, like a lot. I’m referring to both female and male anatomy lol. So if you’re uncomfortable with that then good luck lol.
> 
> Severus has hella problems keeping his desires under control, if ya know what I mean;) 
> 
> Gretel does feel some side effects from Remus’s scratch. So basically this chapter is basically just sexual tension all the way through:)
> 
> Just an FYI, I really liked the idea of the ranks between werewolves that were determined by eye color. So I totally got that from Teen Wolf lol.

Severus woke to a shrill sound and immediately turned over in bed and felled the annoying object with his fist. He laid back on his back feeling hot, wet, and sticky. Confused he looked down to see his sheets soiled with an abnormal amount of cum. He threw the covers off him to see his cock standing proud, caked in white crust and white liquid. Baffled, Severus grabbed his wand to scourgify the mess and made his way to his bathroom. There he turned the water on as cold as it could go and stepped in.

~

Gretel could feel the uneasy energy coming from the Professors that new of Snape's circumstances. He still wasn't in his seat at the head table like he usually was, so something was obviously up. Just as that thought crossed her mind, Snape burst through the door. His long strides carried him to the Head Table, his cloak billowing behind him. Unlike his usual straight black hair, it was tousled in a very attractive way and there was stubble outlining the sharp edge of his jaw. Despite his sexy 'just got out of bed look', his expression was quite irritated. When Snape passed her she could smell his intoxicating scent, but her new found abilities helped her pick out the slightest trace of arousal. There was also a warm scent that engulfed her, it smelled masculine and strong, no doubt the domineering smell of a powerful male.

Gretel bit her lip in an attempt to stop the whimper that wanted to crawl itself out of her throat and pressed her thighs together. She saw Snape's stride stutter, almost coming to a complete halt before he resumed his course.

This no doubt was going to be interesting. Though she may need to get a better grip on her new instincts before she could enjoy the drama from the sidelines.

~

Gretel sat in the Potions classroom by Draco's side bored as fuck. Since Draco got his arm scratched lightly by a Hippogriff, Gretel's been his designated caretaker. He was bragging loudly annoying the hell out of her and any other house besides Slytherin. She could tell something was off with Snape, though he's been off ever since the attack a few days ago, but more so than usual.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU WHINING BRAT!" Snape roared unexpectedly, making every single student jump two feet high off their seats. There was a shocked silence that filled the room, some not even believing to think that Snape yelled at a Slytherin.

"B-but s-s-si-r" Draco stuttered fearfully, shrinking back in his seat when Snape turned to glare murderously at the blonde. His hard black eyes were slightly tinted red.

"GET OUT!" He shouted, his voice booming through the entirety of the class. Draco immediately jumped to his feet and scrambled with his belongings. He flew out the door before anyone could so much as breathe, though it's not like they were. Snape sighed angrily as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Swayze, you're in charge" Snape stated before getting up and disappearing into his office. Everyone was still frozen in place, even as Gretel made her way up to his desk and sat on it.

"Alright class, resume your work" She coaxed smoothly. Everyone slowly got back to work. Some Ravenclaw girl timidly raised her hand and Gretel walked to the girl's station with a kind smile. "Yes?" She questioned easily, making the girl a little more confident.

"I need help" she stated meekly, but Gretel just smiled and leaned over her cauldron to assess the damage. Soon everyone was asking for help, even Neville Longbottom, though he was a lot more shy about it. Everyone was chattering easily and lowly. Gretel was bent over Neville's cauldron, tellinghim the instructions on the potion and how to fix his mistake. Potter was sitting next to Neville listening intently when the room got unusually quiet. Potter's eyes got big and Neville cowered behind her.

Gretel could feel the commanding presence behind her and slowly straightened herself out before turning around to face Snape. He was a lot closer than she had thought and had to arch her back over the desk to put more space between them. Her neck was arched as well to face him. Did he get taller? His expression conveyed his rage, but his black eyes, slightly tinted red, were wide with lust.

Gretel knew he was battling his emotions and also knew that if she didn't want him to do something impulsive, she would have to stay still. She didn't move nor talked, she just looked into his expressive eyes, trying to gauge his wavering emotions. His breathing that was at a slightly faster pace stuttered to a halt as he sighed irritatedly. He turned swiftly and walked out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him and leaving the most intoxicating scent trail. She took a moment to calm down before she spoke so her voice didn’t waver.

"Alright, turn in your Potions" Gretel said as she made her way to Snape's desk. One by one the class came up to turn in their Potions . After the last one turned it in the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their stuff and walked out the door, including Gretel. Draco was sitting outside the classroom with crossed arms.

"Come on Draco" Gretel ordered kindly as she helped him off the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked curiously as they started following the flock of students going towards the DADA Classroom.

"Maybe he didn't sleep well" she suggested with a shrug.

"He probably didn't sleep at all" Draco scoffed, changing directions to the staff room with the rest of the class.

"Maybe not" Gretel agreed as they walked into the staff room. Everyone stopped abruptly upon seeing the sight in front of them. There was a wall of water that almost spanned the entire room and loud music playing from the opposite end of the room. A dark figure was sitting in a chair on the other side of the wall of water. 

Severus picked up the scent of his female as soon as she walked into the room. He was hoping the music would drown out her heartbeat, the liquor would dull his senses, and that the wall of water would make her scent nonexistent. He could still smell her however and it was driving him mad.

_Why did he all of a sudden have some kind of infatuation with this girl? To be fair he was intrigued by her from the beginning, but **now**? Now it was something completely different. He had found out his attraction to her and her alluring presence early on in the year, but **this**? This was something beyond even **he** could comprehend_.

His senses were brutally assaulted when the wall of water collapsed. The gramophone practically screamed at him before he pointed his wand at it and blew it to pieces. Now he could hear her heartbeat and smell her scent a million times better than before. He was getting drunk off her scent and the liquor didn't aid him one bit.

"Severus...?" The weakling asked cautiously as Lupin walked slowly towards him. But Severus held up a large hand for him to stop.

"Unless you want to end up dead I suggest you don't come near me" Severus warned, picking up a new bottle of whiskey from the side table as he stood up.

"Severus are you-"

"I have no qualms in ripping your tongue out if you keep talking" he threatened before taking a long swig of the bottle and walking past Lupin. He almost barfed at the foul scent of the weaker male. Severus glared at the children, his eyes regrettably landing on Swayze. He could hear and see her pulse jump when their eyes locked. He strode purposely toward her and catalogued the unnoticeable tremble of her tanned knees. He grabbed her arm, catching the whiff of arousal that mingled seductively with her scent, and led her out the door. Once they were out the door he slammed her roughly into the wall, earning a gasp from her luscious lips.

"Professor" she breathed, her thick lips parting around the word. His grip on her arm wasn't hurting but it was firm. Severus inhaled the onslaught of arousal that was coming off her, she must like being... dominated. His cock jumped as soon as the word floated through his mind. Severus gritted his teeth and laid his unoccupied hand on the wall beside Swayze's head.

"You're. Breaking. School. Rules" he drawled in a strained manner, wanting nothing more than to fuck his female into the damn wall. Swayze flattened herself against the wall with the expression of innocence, but her scent and pulse completely belied her expression.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, her back arching towards him subconsciously. He gazed down at her, his vision completely clouded with lust and anger. His fingers were digging into the stonewall beside the female's head in an effort to control himself.

"For _enticing... _a _teacher_" he explained roughly, stepping closer to the lusting female. The heat radiating off her core was making his cock push uncomfortably against his pants. Swayze bit her lip as she gazed up at him, he heard the stifled whimper that she tried to hide.

"And who is that?" She asked innocently, but the expression in her eyes was anything but. Her knees trembled slightly and he was starting to like the affect he had on her. His cock was so close to her entrance that it would just take two firm tugs and her heat and his cock would be free. The hand on the wall twitched and moved, complying with his desire to fuck his female. _She's too young!_ His mind hissed urgently, making him halt his movements abruptly. He looked up at Swayze to see a mixture of green, conveying her apprehension and the blue, conveying her lust. He moved close to her ear, his lips grazing the soft cartilage. Swayze was trembling violently and Severus relished the effect he had on her once again.

"Detention" he growled, "with _Filch_" he added. Severus knew that if he was alone in his office with her his morals would be nonexistent. He would end up bending her over his desk and fucking her senseless. His cock practically ripped his slacks as it tried desperately to find solace in the female's soaking cunt. Severus pulled away and made a hasty retreat down the hall before he could finish what he started.

~

Gretel tried to stay as far away as possible from Snape, but it never worked. Their bodies disobeyed their minds and the result was multiple bump-ins and awkward confrontations when asked why they were next to each other. They couldn't stop themselves, they just gravitated towards each other without thought.

Severus had taken to locking himself in the dungeons and only coming out for classes. It was proving impossible to even think of something else other than _his_ female. He would wake up in the middle of the night with his sheets soaked through from multiple orgasms. He had wet dreams about the female every night, each time they were in a different position. His cock was sore and throbbing since it wouldn't go down with a cold shower, he had to orgasm multiple times before he could even start his day. It got so bad that he had started to pleasure himself between classes due to his naughty dreams of a certain female bleeding into his consciousness. He tried not to touch himself because now it was starting to hurt and he was taking Potions for the pain, but he couldn't exactly leave his room with a major hard on. It didn't help either that he was imagining his female pleasuring herself and thinking of him. But he knew she wasn't. Severus could smell her suppressed desire and sexual frustration building up.

Despite his cock problem he had another one that was looming over his head. A problem that involved a certain day of the month accompanied with the Moon. This day made his emotions almost self destruct at the mere whiff of anything related to his female. A feral more animal part of him was trying to claw its way out of his skin to kill everyone and fuck Swayze with all the power of an Alpha. Severus could thank his willpower for the fact that he still had a job.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally feel like we were all Severus at one point when he yelled at Draco lol.


	30. “Your Eyes Are Blue”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF SEVERUS’S SWORD!!! So if you don’t like it then ya know just don’t read it lol. There’s also nudity, just an FYI. So Gretel is super confused about her feelings for Severus and she really thinks that she’s just an object to him really. So in other words... y’all gonna hate me. It’s all good though broskis cause I hate myself too lol.

Gretel was walking down the deserted halls of Hogwarts. It was a full moon and she was distantly aware that, that's the reason why she was feeling restless. She couldn't go to bed and the throbbing in her sex had somehow gotten more intense than before, and that's saying something.

There was a low, pained groan that echoed through the hall. Gretel picked up her pace, a wave of worry running rampant through her as she hurried to the end of the hall. She turned the corner to find Severus Snape bent over, only able to steady himself on the door frame that led outside. Gretel hurried over to him and grabbed onto his arm. Snape's head snapped towards hers with red eyes. The red in his iris's showed his lust and rage. He stood up straight and walked purposely toward her, backing her up into the wall. His large hand came up to wrap around her delicate neck, she was apprehensive and frankly, turned on by his show of dominance. The hand around her neck trembled and he dropped to his knees in a pained whimper.

"C'mon Professor, we need to get you outside" she said, hooking her hands under his arms and hauling him up to his feet, though it was mostly Snape. They stumbled out into the moonlit night, only able to make it atop a hill before Snape collapsed in stifled screams. She could see his muscles contort and bones break as he started to change. Gretel quickly tried to unbutton his cloak as he writhed in pain.

Long, black, elongated nails replaced her hands and shredded Snape's robes. She gasped and threw herself backwards, falling on her ass in the process. Her jaw dropped as she watched Snape tear his robes off as his face morphed and his chest expanded. His change began to happen more rapidly and Gretel was blinking her eyes erratically to see if she was having a nightmare.

Blood red eyes were staring down at her and she quickly scrambled to her feet as not to make herself such a weak target. She clutched the sickles that were stuck to her lower back as she took in the enormous werewolf in front of her. The werewolf was tall, close to nine feet, but it's legs were bent at the knee making it seem slightly shorter. It's snout had large dagger like fangs peeking out, glinting ominously in the moonlight. It had a mane of black hair around its head that thinned out across its broad muscular shoulders. The werewolf was certainly powerful, it was lean yes, but it still somehow managed to maintain the 'muscles have muscles' saying. It's claw like hands were large and sharp. The werewolf's skin was black with a leathery look, having only a thin layer of fur on its shoulder blades, chest, and around the Adonis belt. 

Gretel gulped upon seeing the massively engorged member standing proud between the creatures legs. She _really_ wanted to touch him. The werewolf came closer to her with his head tilted to the side. It stopped right in front of her, it's erect member just above her head and obscuring her view of the werewolf's face.

Both the werewolf's head and Gretel's turned to see a lanky grey werewolf that was incredibly shorter than the black werewolf. Gretel recognized the werewolf as Remus and saw his amber eyes shift from Snape to her. When he looked at Snape, his eyes showed wariness, but when he looked at her his eyes showed concern. Remus must've remembered to take his potion.

Snape lowered himself to all fours and circled around Gretel, keeping his eyes trained on Remus as he did so. He rubbed up against her several times as if to stake his claim, making Remus bare his teeth at the stronger werewolf.Snape growled warningly, causing Remus to cower in front of Snape. The grey werewolf went to all fours and growled as he started progressing towards them. The black werewolf snarled and readied itself in front of Gretel, it's long, bushy black tail trailing Gretel's arm as he walked. Remus launched himself at Snape, but with one swipe of the larger werewolf's clawed hand, Remus was thrown to the ground. The weaker werewolf didn't give up though and kept launching itself at the stronger male. It was when both of the werewolves were distracted that Gretel bolted into the Forbidden Forest, since the brawling werewolves were in between her and the castle.

_~_

_The beast knew the female was watching him change, so he tried as hard as he could not to whimper in pain, lest he seem weak. He was proud to say that the female was impressed with him and more impressed with his cock. He had stood in front of her, so close that his cock was almost against her face. The beast smelled the arousal coming from the female, **his** female and he wanted to take her, show her she was his. But the weakling came along and screwed that up with his concern for the female._

_The beast had bristled at that fact and immediately started to circle the female, rubbing himself against her so she smelt like him. The weakling obviously didn't like that as he bared his teeth._

_The beast had growled warningly and was pleased to see the weakling cower before the stronger male, but sadly that didn't mean he would give up. The weakling growled as a threat to leave the female alone, his female, as if the weakling could tell an **Alpha** what to do. The beast snarled angrily as he readied himself in front of the female._

_The thin werewolf launched himself at the beast, it was a joke at how slow the grey werewolf moved. The beast had swiped his claws at the weakling and the frail werewolf fell to the ground. Though, the beast did have to give the weakling some credit, most creatures would've probably ran off and not even bothered. The inferior werewolf continued to fight a losing battle with the superior werewolf, it soon became clear that the beast was just playing with the weakling._

_The beast's keen ears twitched and flared outwards to catch the quick, light, footfalls on the ground. The black werewolf snapped its head to where the sound was retreating into the Forbidden Forest and could smell the vanilla and lavender scent of his female. The beast immediately sprinted after the female, following her intoxicating scent closely. _

_Why would she go off alone? Doesn't she know she could die if he wasn't there to protect her? Was something chasing her? Is that why she ran? Why was she afraid? Was she afraid of **him**?_

_The beast shook those worrisome thoughts from his head and continued to focus on following the scent of the female. The weakling was trying to follow him, but he was too fast for the grey werewolf._

_The beast eventually skidded to halt when the female's scent became overwhelming and concentrated where he stopped. He looked around, growing increasingly confused when he couldn't find the female. This is where her scent ended, but yet she was nowhere to be seen._

_"Stay back!" The female's mellifluous voice rang out from above. The beast's head snapped upwards to see a large blast-ended-screwt, about the size of a small car, sending small sparks of fire at his female. The female scooted further from the base of the tree, the branch she was sitting on creaking dangerously as she waved another branch defensively in front of the faceless creature._

_The beast snarled at the blast-ended-screwt as he grabbed onto a branch. The fleshy pink creature jumped and turned to look towards him, sort of, but turned when the branch he was trying to pull himself up on, broke. If a blast-ended-screwt could laugh it would've as it continued to harass his female. The black werewolf shook its head vigorously to catch his bearings, since the branch fell on his head. He looked up to see them nearly a hundred feet in the tree. The beast huffed and licked its teeth before sticking its claws into the thick wood of the tree. He tried to climb up as fast as he could, but it was proving difficult since he weighed so much and the trunk of the tree kept giving way to his razor sharp claws._

_The blast-ended-screwts stinger came up and shot toward its meal, but it never came into contact with it as it was smacked off the branch. The female gasped and looked at him with relief and apprehension. The beast huffed and jerked its head towards himself. The female got the message and slowly but surely made her way along the creaky branch. Once she was close enough the beast pulled her against his chest, confused by the fearful squeal she emitted. He didn't pay it much mind though as he focused on climbing down the tree as the female clung to him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist._

_The beast landed on the ground gracefully with the female still wrapped around him. He sensed the weakling looking at him and turned to face the grey werewolf, teeth bared. The weakling huffed at the Alpha with narrowed eyes. The reaction made the beast puff his chest out at the disrespect, but was distracted by the small female that shifted from around him. He was still standing as the female tried to let go of him, but considering how tall he was and if she slid down him she would run into his appendage. The female looked up at him with those dark green eyes, pleading with him to let her down. The beast reluctantly set the female down and sat on his haunches to look at her. She hesitated as she stuck her trembling hand out, he immediately rubbed his head against her small hand, groaning inwardly at the contact._

_"Thank you" She said, her voice shaking slightly. The beast growled lowly, continuing to rub himself against her attentive hands. His ears perked up at the sound of shuffling and the smell of fire. His head swiveled to the direction of the sound, his eyes narrowing in on the source. _

_Blast-ended-screwts. A whole pack of them, only a mile off._

_The beast snarled irritably and quickly grabbed the female before sprinting through the forest. He kept the female close to his chest so she wouldn't be harmed by any wayward branches. He could also hear the weakling following them, much to his annoyance. He was fast and made it to a clearing with a shallow cave that would definitely fit him and the female. He bent down and placed the female gently in the cave and looked around fretfully. Finally his gaze landed on the weakling and to the beast's great annoyance, the grey werewolf was his only option._

_The Alpha barked orders at the inferior werewolf, to which he snarled and huffed in reluctant secession. The beast then sprinted towards the incoming pack of Blast-ended-screwts. If he got back and found the weakling snuggled up to his female, he would surely kill the mutt. He gave him specific orders to protect the female, but to remain within fifty feet of her._

~

Gretel sat in the shallow cave trembling from the cold air and the night's events. She could see Remus looking at her with a sympathetic expression, she could only assume Snape had ordered him not to go anywhere near her. This was her conclusion, since the way he's been acting in his werewolf form, would Snape even remember what he's done tonight? She could see the reluctance on Remus's wolf like features at letting her freeze, but she didn't mind, Snape would probably kill him if he found him too close to her. Her breath came out in puffs of white clouds as her breathing slowed. She was shivering uncontrollably and her fingers were turning a bluish-purplish color as her eyelids became heavier. She could hear Remus's frantic whimpers and nervous pace. Probably debating on if she would freeze before Snape came back, or if he should risk dying to keep her from freezing. In the end he didn't have to decide anything.

Gretel saw the tall black werewolf strut toward her confidently with rapidly healing wounds. He looked over at Remus approvingly before turning his red eyes on her green ones. Upon sensing her distress he was at her side in an instant, curled protectively around her body before she could even blink. Once she realized the heat Snape was giving off, she snuggled closer to his chest, letting her head fall into the crook of his neck. It was like having a warm blanket that just got out of the dryer wrap around you. She sighed in contentment when she felt the feeling seep back into her fingers and toes. Snape growled softly, re-positioning himself so he was spooning her, but she wasn't touching the ground either. She felt oddly safe, considering there was a large black werewolf that was practically a killing machine, _spooning her_.

_She's lost her goddamn mind!_

~

Gretel woke up to a pair of muscular pectorals that had a slight dusting of black hair on them. She mentally congratulated herself on not screaming in surprise as she jumped back from her very _naked_ Professor. She was sitting on his muscular thighs and couldn't help but notice the massive appendage sticking up. There was almost no difference in size compared to his werewolf form. Gretel bit her lip at the sudden urge to touch his hard cock surge through her.

It was beautiful really. Impossibly thick, so much so she doubted one of her hands could connect around the throbbing shaft, and her hands were bigger than most. It was incredibly long too, she could easily assess that it was at least as long as her forearm, and although she was a short person, she did have long arms. Probably why she was good swimmer... It was gorgeous too, flushed a pretty shade of pink while the head was more of a purple color, most likely due to all the blood rushing to the enormously flared head of his cock. It was slick too, glistening with a heavy amount of pre-cum. Merlin, she wanted to lick him, especially that large, bulging vein that ran up the side of his cock and ended at his head. There were even veins that bulged at his pelvic bone, right there in that gorgeous V.

She sighed wistfully, shifting a little because of the slick, wet feeling that had accumulated between her thighs in the span of a nanosecond.

_She wanted to touch him_.

Slowly her hands found their way onto his warm thighs. The long, thick appendage twitched at the contact. _Snape is touch sensitive, interesting_. She then glided them up the hard muscle that lay beneath, towards his spasming cock, her cunt seemed to mimic his cock's reactions. She was so close to her goal, her fingers flirting with the curly black hair that surrounded that deliciously throbbing shaft. Snape's cock had a steady stream of white liquid coming out of it, making it look all that more delectable, she whimpered, clenching her thighs in an effort to provide herself with much needed friction.

Before she could even touch it, large hands came down on her small ones, halting her movements. She gasped in shock as Snape looked at her with wide eyes filled with lust. His hands trembled as he pressed her hands harder onto his pelvis. Snape emit a shuddering breath, he was clearly holding back, restraining himself from acting on his lust. She didn't need the convulsing appendage between his legs to tell her that. Gretel bit her lip, wanting desperately for him to lose that iron control.

Gretel felt the muscles in his hands work and strain as he moved her hands away from her goal. Snape sat up and transferred both her hands into one of his larger hands. The fact that he was naked was beyond distracting and she could swear he was a lot more cut up and defined than he was before. Merlin was it so horrible to just want to _touch_ him?

There was a strand of copper-red hair hanging in her face that Snape reached out to tuck behind her ear as he still held her hands captive. Her breath hitched and her cheeks flushed crimson as his hands trailed down her jawline to her accelerated pulse. Their eyes locked as he leaned in closer to her. She must've stopped breathing altogether as she gazed into those beautiful black eyes that were tinted red. She could see the unadulterated desire shining through his eyes. He leaned in closer and so did she, wanting nothing more than to close the centimeter of space between them.

"Your eyes are blue" Snape stated in a very matter-of-fact tone, his breath fanning over her tingling lips. Gretel breathed an incredulous laugh before pulling away from him. She had to get away from him as her eyes watered. She tugged her hands from his rough ones and walked towards the mouth of the cave, which wasn't very far. She felt so incredibly stupid.

_Why was it possible to want something you can't have? To yearn for something you never thought you'd want? To desire something you know you shouldn't?_ Gretel rubbed her face in frustration, she could practically feel Snape's eyes boring into her. _And why did he have to tease her? Dangle his sexy body in front of her, but do nothing? Make her think she affected him in the same way that he affected her? And then what he just pulled, leaning in like he was going to kiss her? Could he be even more callous?_ She walked further into the forest, trying to get away from the man of her thoughts. She eventually sunk down in front of a large tree and laid her head on her knees. _Why did he make her feel this way? Make her question her sanity with just his presence? Make her weak in the knees with just his voice? Make her heart almost burst out of her chest with just the touch of his skin?_

There was a rustling in the bushes and Gretel immediately jumped to her feet, whipping out the twin crescent moon blades defensively. Her wand was somewhere in the castle. Remus Lupin waltzed out of the bushes looking dazed and confused, not to mention he was completely naked. Gretel could only form the thought of _'no where near as impressive as Snape'_ before any other thought jumped to her mind.

"Remus? What're you doing here?" She questioned, because she doesn't remember seeing him while she was walking out of the cave.

"He was following you" Snape drawled, stepping out from behind the tree she was previously sitting at silently. She jumped back and looked over at him. He was wearing black slacks with his hands casually stuffed into the pockets. The pants were low enough for her to see the sharp edge of his Adonis belt that she mentally drooled over. She let her eyes trail up his torso, marveling at how cut up and defined each individual muscle was. She looked up and caught Snape's gaze, who had an eyebrow raised at her blatantly checking him out. She blushed lightly and averted her eyes from his.

"I was worried for her safety" Remus defended bravely. Snape gave him a harsh glare that made Remus second guess himself.

"You have no reason to be concerned for her safety" he sneered, a slight edge in his deep voice. He looked down at Remus and his nose scrunched up in disgust. "Put some pants on, you will not impress her" Snape said firmly and flippantly. Remus blushed and wandlessly conjured pants and slipped them on.

"What? You're more impressive?" Remus questioned defensively, to which Snape smirked smugly.

"Yes actually and I'm sure Miss. Swayze would agree" he said, looking over at Gretel with a knowing smirk which made her blush once again.

"Whatever" Gretel scoffed angrily, earning a dark look from Snape. "Well while you guys are over here having a sword fight I'll be on my way back to the castle" she huffed, walking briskly towards whatever general direction she thought the castle was in.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I’m a super unemotional person and there’s a lot more feels and plot than I was anticipating in this story. All I can say is that I hope I got the feels across because the whole time I was writing I was like; ‘she’s such an idiot just go for it bro!’ And then I was like, wait a minute there’s this word called FEELS!!! Lol, so hope y’all enjoyed, until next time my dudes.


	31. “Morning”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT GUYS:) Y’all gonna hate me lol, even I can’t stand it😂.

Gretel wasn't able to fathom what was wrong with Snape. He was being even more foul than he was before. In her Potions class they were all partnered and Gretel , coincidentally, was partnered with a shy Ravenclaw boy named Terry.

"Boot!" Snape shouted. Terry was startled horribly from talking to her.

"Y-Yes sir?" He asked fearfully with an audible gulp.

"You're being reassigned to those two over there" Snape informed, pointing at two gossiping Slytherin girls, who failed to notice their Head of House pointing at them.

"B-but sir, you only said two people" Terry countered shyly, bless him, he should've been in Gryffindor.

"I am aware of that Boot, but now I'm telling you to join those two" Snape answered in annoyance, looking for all the world like Terry was just a pesky fly.

"Wha-what about Gretel?" Terry questioned and poor boy nearly fainted when Snape threw him a look that would’ve made Terry combust into flames, were it possible. 

"Do not concern yourself with Miss Swayze and do as you're told!" The Potions Master snapped and Terry hurriedly grabbed his belongings, stumbling over himself to get where he was supposed to be. Only casting a wary, guilty glance over his shoulder at Gretel before focusing on not tripping over his own feet.

Gretel merely raised an eyebrow at Snape, who she had caught glaring at her. He sneered at her before looking away as Gretel continued her work. However, she felt Snape's gaze shift back to her once he was sure she wasn't looking. She could feel her skin heat up and flush under his smoldering gaze. It felt as if he was undressing her with his eyes, where his eyes trailed heat followed. It was almost as if he were caressing her skin himself.

When the bell rang Gretel gathered her stuff and threw a glare at Snape before leaving.

~

Gretel became acutely aware of a tall, black shadow following her around. She knew who it was and yet sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if she was hallucinating. No one else saw the dour Potions Professor following her around, so the fact that she thought someone was even following her was starting to encroach on her logic. Even when she was showering before bed, she could feel a presence just outside the bathroom. Every time she walked out she made sure she was already dressed for bed before settling in her covers. Even when she lay in bed and her eyes landed on the tall black shadow in the corner of her room, she wondered if she was really hallucinating.

_Surely Snape had better things to do than to stalk her?_

Gretel even noticed that if she was talking to someone in the hall they would immediately get scared off. Eventually she thinks everyone is set on avoiding her. Not even Draco comes near her anymore, he seems too afraid to. It's gotten worse coming towards the full moon and the shadow that follows her is practically breathing down her neck. She can actually feel hot breath caress her neck, making her hair stand on end. But whenever she turn around, whoever it was, was gone. Though she's sure it's Snape. She hopes it is anyways, because if it isn't, then she has a real problem.

~

Snape's obsessive tendencies concerning her seemed to have gotten worse. Whenever someone talked to her he would immediately snap at them, be it boy or girl. Snape was even more feared than before and with good reason. It wasn't until right before the full moon that it had really gotten bad.

Harry had talked his friends into waiting in the Potions class for Swayze. Snape was going to be occupied with Remus and he knew that Swayze would eventually come in. Though someone did come in and it wasn't Swayze.

"Potter!" Snape barked as he walked briskly into the room. The Golden Trio's faces turned paper white as they looked up at the aggravated professor. "Explain" he ordered darkly, his black eyes boring into Harry's emeralds.

"I-I, we-we were wa-wait-ing for, for S-S-Sway-ze" Harry managed to stutter out and Snape's eyes immediately turned murderous, the red in his eyes becoming more prominent as he advanced. Harry stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the furious Potions Master. He eventually fell, but was caught round the neck by Snape. His large hand could snap his puny neck in half and Snape very well tried to, but something stopped him.

"Snape!" Gretel yelled in horror as she rushed over to a relieved looking Potter. She saw Snape turn his head fractionally, enough to know he was listening. She stepped in between Potter and Snape with a hard look. "What do you think you're doing?" She questioned, looking up at the tall man. Snape cocked his head to the side as he looked down at her, the rage now swirling with lust.

"Killing a boy who's brought me nothing but misery!" He hissed venomously, his eyes flickering to Potter's as he clenched his hand to snap his neck.

"Harry!" Wormy exclaimed in horror, trying to wrestle herself away from Weasel, who looked quite sad.

"Severus no!" Gretel exclaimed, putting her hands through his hair and throwing her body against his. Snape didn't go anywhere, but he did stop himself from breaking Potter's neck. Actually she doesn't think he could've, for he was trembling so bad. Potter's eyes, that were previously clenched shut, snapped open to hers, fear written in his entire expression. "Go" she ordered and Potter shakily pried the large, trembling hand from around his neck and walked to his friends. Wormy practically jumped on Potter, the Weasel had finally let her go. Potter caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist while Weasel came up behind him. The Dream Team then left the room, leaving Gretel and Snape alone.

After she was sure the Golden Trio left Snape sunk to his knees and buried his face in her flat stomach. His arms came up to wrap around her waist, holding her close to him. He breathed deeply, in and out, controlling his breathing.

"Don't, Don't stop" he begged, his voice strained as he attempted to get closer to her. Gretel's eyebrows furrowed, but she caught on when Snape pushed himself into her hand. She then started to card her fingers through his soft black hair. Massaging his scalp and the nape of his neck, before repeating her movements. Snape sighed and groaned, inhaling deeply again, pressing his forehead against her stomach more urgently.

Gretel was beside herself at the sudden turn of events. Not that she minded, touching him that is. She wanted to make him feel good, make him feel wanted, and if this is what it took... Hell, she's all for it.

A length of time passed before Snape gave a final sigh and stood up. His hot body still pressed against hers as her hands slid from his hair, down his neck, and came to rest just under his pectorals. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach, she had stopped breathing upon feeling the massive bulge. 

"I apologize for any inappropriate conduct Miss-" Gretel cut him off with a finger pressed against his plush lips. His lips puckered against her finger.

"Don't" she stated, biting her lower lip as she looked away from his cold black eyes. She then walked away from him, trying not to have an emotional breakdown in front of him. She just needed to get away from him, his mood swings had her on an emotional roller coaster.

Gretel breathed in deeply as she plopped herself down in bed. Two more days till school ended. She hopes she can wait that long without having to die of an emotional overload. Only one thing bugged her and it was the full moon. Tomorrow. She's going to stay in bed the whole day. All her classes were just free time anyways, except for Snape's.

~

Severus was going insane, he couldn't think straight. Swayze hasn't shown up for any of her classes.

_Was she hurt? Sick? Or was she just bored of him?_

That last thought made him sneer as well as fear the answer. It was midnight and Swayze hadn't been at dinner, neither was she at breakfast or lunch. No one seemed to notice her absence aside from Draco and Potter. He sneered at that. He couldn't bear it any longer, he had to know if she was okay. With that thought in mind he exited his rooms and entered the Slytherin common room. It was only when he flew up the stairs that he realized his mistake.

_The full moon._

His shoulder snapped and his back arched. He stifled the scream that tried to escape his throat and stumbled into the girls dormitory. His chest expanded as he followed the vanilla and lavender scent. He pursued the trail all the way to the last door on the left. His clawed hand reached for the door knob and twisted. His jaw broke and lengthened as the door creaked open. His leg snapped as the door closed behind him, prompting him to limp towards where he knew Swayze slept. Once he got to the foot of Swayze's bed, he dropped to his knees, his mouth falling open in a silent scream.

_The beast rose to its full height as it stared down the drapes that surrounded his female. He didn't pay the urge to murder all the other humans around him any mind, he just needed to be closer to his female._

_He opened the drapes and crawled onto the bed. He was immediately enveloped by the female's scent. Vanilla and lavender with something else entirely unique. It was hypnotic. He growled softly, feeling immensely turned on by his female's intoxicating scent. He crawled over her prone body, inhaling her scent. It was addictive, heady, invigorating. But he wanted, no, **needed** to be closer_.

_The beast carefully pressed his body against the female's, burrowing his snout in her breasts. He felt her shift positions, but didn't wake up. His arousal dug into her thigh and he growled softly at the pressure. He needed more of her. He molded his body against hers possessively, inhaling sharply_.

_The beast heard the accelerated heartbeat and the sharp inhale of breath before the female even opened her eyes. She screamed, before covering her mouth hastily in shock. He picked his snout up to look into those dark green eyes. Fear. That was what he saw and it disturbed him greatly. He shifted as his hand came to caress her cheek while his cock shifted to the inside of her thigh. His female shuddered as her eyes fluttered close before they opened again. Her green eyes were spiked blue and her pupils were dilated. He smelt the arousal starting to pool between her legs. Oh how he wanted to take her_.

_Instead the beast buried its snout into her supple breast and practically fused his groin to her thighs. He held her close to him, breathing in her thrilling scent. She shivered and threaded her fingers through his mane of black hair. He purred against her, leaning into her touch as he closed his eyes_.

Severus opened his eyes to find himself enveloped by a sweet, potent scent. He inhaled reverently, but all his eyes could see was green. He lifted his head higher, realizing it was a tight see through shirt that displayed soft, full breasts. The breast's nipples were pebbled and hard, begging to be touched through the fabric. He gulped, now aware that his cock was digging into something soft.

_What happened last night? Was it a one night stand? He was naked... He was almost afraid to look up and see the face of who he slept with._

There was a hitch of breath accompanied with a soft moan. He looked up and sat up abruptly, a gasp flying from his lips. Gretel Swayze was laying in front of him, her face relaxed and uncomfortably innocent. Her hands still threaded into his hair.

_He couldn't have fucked his student?!?!? He couldn't have fucked Swayze? Could he? But then again it’s not like he would mind... Idiot!_

Severus groaned, incidentally waking Swayze up. Her green eyes looked up at him, her hands subconsciously massaging his scalp. He couldn't help leaning into her touch, she was like a drug he _had_ to take.

"Morning" she greeted on a sigh, sitting up as well. Her eyes landed on his naked cock that swelled even more at her attention. She looked up at him through her lashes, her green eyes spiked with blue as she bit her lip. 

"Did we...?" He couldn't finish the sentence, afraid of the answer. Swayze breathed a giggle, her eyes turning an ocean blue as she gazed at him. The way she was looking at him made his heart constrict, no one has ever gazed at him like that before.

"No" she answered as if it was obvious. "You might have abandonment issues though" she added as an afterthought. His relief was too strong for him to pay the other sentence much thought. 

"Well, I'll go" he said awkwardly, trying to ignore his rock hard erection that seemed to be pointing towards Swayze. What he would give to fuck her right then and there. Her breasts and eyes were practically begging him to touch her. He stood up and couldn't ignore the appreciative glance she was giving him and the slow exhale. He turned to her once he'd gathered his torn clothes and gave her a heated look. "Don't look at me like that" he stated gruffly.

"What?" She questioned, her eyes fixated on his cock as her breathing grew faster.

"I said" he started moving towards her, to where her face was level with his weeping cock. "Don't. Look. At. Me. Like. _That_" he stated in a low, seductive drawl as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. The tip of her chin brushed the underside of his cock, making him hiss and causing her to lick her lips. They gazed at each other for a long pregnant moment. His desire and logic warring for dominance in his body, all the while his cock expanded as pre-cum leaked profusely from his head.

In the end it was a sneeze from the bed on the other side of the room that decided their fate.

Swayze cursed profanities as he swiftly made his way out of the dorms without being seen.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next two chapters will be like part 1 and part 2 kinda thing, just cause the summer chapter was hella long as one piece lol. So I’m kinda thinkin’ about updating them back to back...🤔.


	32. Summer of Chaos: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bought the wait Broskis, was out of town lol.
> 
> So basically just the first part of what happened over the summer lol. Some Harry and Hermione, plotting from none other than Dumbledore himself, and Gretel not really carin’ what side she’s on.
> 
> Part 2 is like Gretel and Severus galore lol, patience is key:) I’m such hypocrite lol, I am like the most impatient person ever😂.

Harry was sitting on Swayze's couch, laughing along with Marcus and Swayze as they watched Dumb and Dumber the movie. It was honestly the most hilarious movie he's seen so far, though the Dursleys never really let him watch TV anyways. Harry, however minuscule, thought it weird that Swayze's eyes had taken on a marbled color of blue and green.

_His curiosity had gotten the better of him one day and he had asked her about it. Her eyes had completely turned a deep forest green as her lips formed a thin line and she answered with a shrug before walking away._

_Marcus had watched the interaction and approached him when Swayze had fully left the room. The older wizard had crouched down to his height and Harry had noticed that the man's eyes were the exact same silver color as Malfoy and his father's. They must be related, he had thought, but then dismissed it because surely a Malfoy wouldn't be as nice as Marcus_.

_"Her eyes change color depending on her emotions" Marcus had informed and Harry had gave him an answering look of confusion._

_"What do you mean?" He had asked in puzzlement, earning a sigh from the man and prompting him to push a hand through his thick brown hair_.

_"I mean when she's angry or mad her eyes will turn red" Marcus started and Harry remembered the red glint that had started to form in Swayze's eyes when they were yelling at each other right after they escaped the Chamber of Secrets. "The dark green is any other emotion aside from anger or happiness, love, etcetera" he continued and Harry raised his eyebrows in response. "When she's happy or excited, just the good emotions in general, her eyes turn a beautiful shade of ocean blue" he finished with a far off look in his eyes and Harry had gotten the feeling that Marcus held something more than just friendship for Swayze._

_"So she's happy with us, but is also conflicted about something?" Harry questioned and watched as a resentful looked passed the man's face. _

_"Yes, but she won't tell me anything" he sighed, "don't worry though, she said it has nothing to do with us" Marcus added, catching his concerned look. Harry nodded and Marcus took that his as cue to leave the Gryffindor alone in the kitchen_.

Harry shook his head out of his thoughts and payed attention to the movie. Hermione had wormed her way into the majority of his thoughts and now he found himself looking uncertainly at Swayze.

"Yes?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, her eyes still a marbled color of green and blue. Harry steeled himself, 'Mione wanted this and he would get it for her.

"Could you by any chance sell me two tickets to your concert in London next month?" He asked cautiously and watched as a sly smirk crawled its way up her thick lips.

"You want to take your friend Wormy out to her favorite band?" She questioned. Harry inwardly huffed at the name she uses for Hermione, but thought to play it safe considering Swayze was unpredictable.

"Can you?" He asked and Swayze rolled her eyes in a manner akin to fond. She turned and gave Marcus a pointed look. The man nodded and summoned tickets with his wand before giving them to Swayze.

"Here" She said handing him eight tickets. Harry grimaced.

"How much?" he questioned, getting up to go get the rest of his vault, literally.

"Four galleons" Marcus answered and Harry gaped.

_That was a hundred dollars in muggle money! One ticket was **easily** over a hundred dollars!_

"Are-are you sure?" He questioned cautiously, not really believing it could be true.

"Yes and here's my card" Swayze confirmed while offering him her debit card. Harry shakily grabbed the plastic card while he looked at Swayze with disbelieving eyes. "But don't let any of the Weasleys touch it" she warned threateningly and Harry immediately understood. If any of the Weasleys got a hold of it they'd end up spending all the money on it, especially Arthur.

"Tha-thank you" he stuttered, earning a nod from Swayze.

"Me and Marcus leave for our tour tomorrow, so you'll be here by yourself. The wards me and Marcus put up allows at least the Weasley clan and Wormy to come in as well as other people I trust. You can have them over if you want, just make sure no one goes in mine or Marcus's rooms. If you need anything just call Bitsy, she's always happy to help" Swayze informed as her and Marcus got off the couch.

"Thanks" he gulped as they walked past him. Harry hastily followed so he could get the four galleons and give them to Swayze.

~

Harry and Hermione were splashing each other with ocean water while Ron tried to belly flop several times. Fred and George were chasing each other with lobsters that they found. Ginny had fallen asleep under an umbrella on the deck. Mr. Weasley was messing with the TV remote inside the beach house, surfing through the channels with childlike wonderment. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was currently cooking dinner for everybody.

Harry had invited all of them the moment Swayze and Marcus left. They had obliged and had been visiting with Harry for nearly a month. They were all fascinated by the beach house and how many huge rooms it had. They constantly gushed over the rooms and the bathrooms. Mrs. Weasley gushed more about the kitchen than anything else. Mr. Weasley was constantly transfixed with all the little muggle contraptions laying around. Fred and George spent most of their time jumping off the cliffs and looking for sea creatures. Ron ate and then floated on his back in the water like no tomorrow. Hermione read a bunch of books that were from Swayze's library, but most of them were untouchable or in a different language. Every now and then he got Hermione to join him for a swim or a walk on the beach. Ginny on the other hand laid out on the deck and tanned, sunglasses on and magazine in hand. Harry just tried to give everyone his attention equally though, he found himself giving more attention to Hermione. Which was concerning, considering how unusual it was.

"Hey guys I have a surprise for you" Harry stated as he rubbed the back of his neck. Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at him as he stuffed a sweaty hand in his pocket. Hermione thankfully paused the TV as he nervously pulled out eight slips of paper from his pocket. "Er... I thought you might want to go to a muggle concert" he suggested awkwardly as he handed them out to everyone.

"Oh my god!" Hermione squealed happily as she ran towards Harry and jumped in his arms. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She said over and over again. Harry laughed nervously as he held her to his body.

"Your welcome" he said, his cheeks alight with embarrassment.

~

Harry led the Weasley clan plus Hermione towards the front stage and waited there as other fans flowed in. Hermione bounced excitedly next to him as she kept telling him thank you. Once the stadium was jammed as tight as sardines with fans, the concert started. Swayze and Marcus walked out on stage first, they both had guitars strapped to them and Harry could see two other people in the back, one on the drums and the other on an electric keyboard. The two guitarist in the front smirked at the crowd earning loud roars from the crowd.

Hermione was right, basically every song they sang was a new hit single. The crowd roared and cheered, practically drowning out the music itself. No one cared though, they were all head banging and going crazy with each song they sang. The music seemed to put everyone on a high and what was even more interesting is that Marcus and Swayze seemed to alternate singers. One or two songs would be sung by Marcus and then another two would be sung by Swayze then repeat. Mr. Weasley had finally given into the seductive nature of the music and dipped Mrs. Weasley, kissing her passionately. Harry had turned away with a blush, thinking that that was an image he could've lived without.

Fred and George were dancing with some nearby girls their age and snogging their faces off. Ron was dirty dancing with some girl a lot older than him. Ginny was completely transfixed with a pale blonde that looked familiar, but all he saw was the back of the boy's head. Hermione on the other hand had gotten so hyped up she ended up grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and kissing him.

Hermione pulled away with an utterly bewildered expression and he was pretty sure his expression mirrored her’s. They stared at each other as endorphins and oxytocin was released into their bodies. Harry ended up shrugging, the pesky logical voice in his mind was stuffed down as the needy voice in him took over. He grabbed her jaw softly and kissed her. She kissed him back instantly. Hermione melted into his sturdy arms as Harry deepened the kiss, awkwardly asking for entrance with his tongue.

Harry didn't know how long they were kissing for and there was this nagging feeling that he couldn't breathe, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THATS IT FOR TONIGHT! HAVE A WONDERFUL EVENING!" Swayze's husky Australian accent came through the microphones, finally pulling Harry and Hermione apart. They looked at each other, puzzled and shocked at the feelings they felt coursing through their bodies.

Harry blushed right when Hermione did and they both turned away from each other. Harry could still feel his lips warm and tingly as he looked for Ron. Ron walked over to him with a huge grin, his lips swollen and neck littered with hickeys.

"Hey Harry, get yourself some action too?" His best friend questioned while Harry blushed, glancing at Hermione.

"You could say that" he answered vaguely as the twins sidled up to them. Their collars were somewhat loose as they too had hickeys all over them.

"Thanks Harry this was amazing" the twins thanked in unison, both showcasing grins that suggested they were over the moon. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley walked up to them, their hair a mess and clothes askew, Harry could only guess. 

"That was certainly something" Mrs. Weasley commented, her face bright red as her and Mr. Weasley shared a look. Ginny on the other hand was still staring in the general direction he saw that blonde boy. Before Harry could turn to investigate he was enveloped in a hug.

"Arvo Potta" Swayze greeted before pulling away from him.

"Hey Swayze" he grinned easily as he noticed her eyes were a solid blue this time.

"Arvo Harry, did you like the show?" Marcus asked as he gave him a friendly hug.

"Yeah it was amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Awesome!" The twins gushed.

"Wicked!" Ron commented.

"Incredible!" Hermione squealed, earning a chuckle from her favorite band.

"Oh, these two are Keys and Chains" Swayze introduced as two guys walked up. One was as tall as Marcus with blonde hair and green eyes while the other was shorter with black hair and amber eyes.

"Hey, I'm Luke Hunam, but my stage name is Keys because I play the keyboard" the man with blonde hair greeted with an outstretched hand. Harry took it firmly.

"Harry Potter" he returned and Keys and Chains grinned.

"We know, we are from the wizarding world" the man with black hair commented in amusement. "Oh I'm Garret Blake, but my stage name is Chains, usually because I have chains hooked to my pockets" he informed, grabbing the chains hooked to his pockets for emphasis.

"Wait, you're from the wizarding world?" Hermione questioned and the whole band nodded.

"That's why we use stage names instead of our actual names, because our parents are purebloods" Luke explained. 

"Though Marcus's parents don't care" Swayze commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Lucky bastard" Garett hissed as he hit the back of Marcus's head.

"Hey!" The silver-eyed man exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you and Gretel Swayze are on good terms?" Fred questioned, directing his question towards Harry.

"Yeah, I've been staying with her all summer. Though when she left for the tour, I invited you guys over" Harry said while the whole Weasley clan's mouths dropped open.

"Gretel" an arrogant voice called and everyone turned around to see Draco Malfoy swagger towards them. So that's who Ginny was staring at and evidently still was. Though Malfoy sneered at Ginny before he grinned at Swayze.

"Draco! Did you like the show?" Swayze asked as she wrapped Malfoy in a hug.

"Of course" he answered with a grin.

"Hey Draco, did uncle leave you to us?" Marcus questioned as he hugged Malfoy like he'd hugged Harry.

"Yes, though I didn't tell him where, just that I'd be with Gretel and you" Malfoy assured.

"Alright man we're gonna show you the ropes" Garrett stated as he clasped hands with Malfoy before fist bumping.

"Draco only one girl, okay?" Swayze stated with her hands on her hips.

"Oh c'mon love, let the boy live a little" Luke suggested as he wrapped an arm around Swayze's shoulders.

"He's fourteen, he will not be in a threesome!" Swayze countered firmly.

"Sorry, orders are orders bro" Marcus said sympathetically to Malfoy as he scowled at Swayze half heartedly.

"Alright lets go boys" Garrett ordered and Malfoy and Marcus disappeared with Garrett while Luke and Swayze stayed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school Potter" Swayze stated and Harry nodded.

"See ya" he stated as Luke waved them goodbye before he turned him and Swayze around. They walked away before finally disappearing into the artificial fog.

"Well that was interesting" Mr. Weasley commented and Ron nodded.

”Mom, can we go with them?” The twins asked in unison with puppy dog eyes. Mrs. Weasley’s eyes bulged.

”Absolutely not!” She exclaimed, causing the twins to sulk dejectedly. “All of you are in trouble anyways for engaging in inappropriate behavior!” she yelled, glaring at all of them, her face as red as an apple. All the teenagers, aside from Ginny, sulked and muttered under their breaths.

~

Albus was watching the dark haired wizard pace in front of his desk while Remus sat off to the side of the Headmaster’s desk. The old man just came to know of his former student's condition and is now trying to deduce what is wrong. Remus had explained to him that Severus seemed to have a weird obsession with Miss. Swayze. At first he had shut it down because Miss. Swayze and Severus were both standoffish towards each other and frequently fought. Now though, now that he sees it in a different light, Albus thinks it's completely possible that their fights is just sexual frustration and built up tension. Nevertheless, Albus was determined to get to the bottom of this enigmatic situation.

"Severus, could your attraction to Miss. Swayze have something to do with Lily?" Albus questioned cautiously, aware that he could be facing this powerful wizard's wrath at any second. Severus stopped his pacing and looked at him as he scoffed. Well, Albus wasn't expecting that reaction.

"_Lily_? Lily holds no candle to Swayze" Severus stated firmly and Albus almost couldn't believe his ears and neither could Remus evidently as the grey werewolf almost fell out of his chair. "Gretel Swayze is _nothing_ like Lily Evans. Swayze's hair is a rich copper-red, whereas Lily's was a dull ginger color. Swayze's complexion is warm and inviting, whereas Lily's was cold and stiff. Swayze's lips are thick and full, whereas Lily's were small and thin. And her eyes, oh Swayze's eyes are _beautiful_, their a deep forest green. Though that isn't even her real eye color, her real eye color is a _gorgeous_ ocean blue. Compared to Lily's eyes, well, emeralds hold no weight over sapphires" he breathed as if imagining Gretel Swayze in front of him, close enough to touch. "And Swayze's body is so voluptuous and magnificent compared to Lily's thin, frail body" Severus finished as he closed his eyes and groaned in frustration.

Albus on the other hand sat back in his chair with a shocked and shaken expression. As far as he could tell Severus was no longer committed to Lily, he has fallen into... something with another young lady, his student.

_Dare he say it, Severus's infatuation with Miss. Swayze is stronger than Lily's?_

It certainly seems like it. Albus inwardly groaned, he would have to remedy this kink.

"Severus, when was the last time you had sex?" Remus asked curiously as he leaned forward on his elbows. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and spun to face Remus.

"Does it even matter?! I can't even _think_ of another woman sexually because it repulses me, let alone try to engage in such acts!" Severus exclaimed furiously as he paced the length of the room. "I should've known that she was going to be a problem, I should've known" he mumbled to himself.

"You couldn't have" Albus tried to reassure the man before him, not even sure if he himself knew what to think, what to _do_.

"No, I should've known! I should've known when I touched her and... damn myself!" He yelled in frustration as he sunk to his knees and frustratedly ran his hands through his hair. His mind taking him back to the moment where he had received an electrical shock when he had felt Swayze’s warm forehead.

"You what?!" Remus screamed in anger as he got to his feet. Severus was quick to get to his feet as well, his eyes were a ruby color, brimming with fury.

"She is NOT YOURS!" Severus bellowed in a frightening voice that Albus is ashamed to admit, had him cowering. "I touched her forehead, but even if I did touch her you would have no say!" He yelled, "Because I am the Alpha and _you_ will obey_ me_ and my claim to _MY_ FEMALE!" Severus growled, his body shook with the incredible force of his anger while Remus cowered before the taller man. The shorter man awkwardly got to one knee and bowed his head.

"Of course" he gritted, as if being forced to obey Severus.

"Good and you will do well to remember" Severus approved with a nod of his head before walking out the door.

Albus sat in his chair, completely befuddled. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He would have to look into the werewolf culture a little more thoroughly and if possible, use Severus's title over the other werewolves to his advantage.

~

Albus had tracked Gretel Swayze down to a place in France. It was hard to locate her, but it came as quite the surprise when the map had showed her in a muggle area. Now he stood outside a tour bus that had the name 'SPITFIRE AND THE GANG' written across it in bold letters. The full moon was at its apex in the sky and practically glared down at him for what he was about to do. Steeling himself he rapped quickly on the door before he could change his mind. At first there was silence and then came a shuffling, soon the door swung open.

Albus now understood Severus's infatuation with the girl. She was dressed in a tight black tank top that held large breasts that didn't seem to have a bra on, though it was too dark for him to see clearly anyways. She was also wearing small spandex shorts that seemed to enhance her womanly curves. Her long, rich copper-red hair was in a messy ponytail, her dark green eyes squinted at him as she pulled her cardigan tighter around herself.

"Headmaster?" She questioned as she tried to blink some of the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, I was hoping we could discuss an important matter" he informed pleasantly. Gretel analyzed him through sleepy eyes before turning around, leaving the door open for him to follow.

Albus followed the young woman in and instantly noticed the inside of the tour bus was more or less like a mansion.

_Clever extension charm._

He watched as Gretel walked through a kitchen room of sorts with a large round table that sat a man with blonde hair. His head was angled back, his mouth hanging open as a bottle of alcohol teetered dangerously from his fingers.

Gretel must've noticed because she grabbed the bottle and searched his pockets. She eventually found a vine wood wand and muttered the levitation spell for the man. The blonde followed Gretel further into the small mansion, eventually getting to a multitude of doors. She opened one and found one large room that was neat and clean, the bed unoccupied. She levitated the man into the room and settled him in his bed before placing the wand she'd found on the blonde by his nightstand. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She glanced into another room were there was a man with black hair laying face down in his bed, his limbs sprawled outwards. There was a petite brunette curled in the fetal position on the edge of the bed, almost falling off.

Gretel walked in and pulled the forgotten blanket over the naked man, putting as much of it on the girl as she could without causing the brunette to fall over. She then got an air freshener and sprayed it around in the room. She left the room as she closed the door and continued on. There was another open door and she walked in, there was a naked man with brown hair and two naked girls on either side of him. He had an arm wrapped around each. Gretel walked in leisurely and pulled the covers over the threesome before spraying the air freshener again.

"What is it you want?" She questioned, her voice lower from fatigue as she climbed up a small staircase.

"This discussion isn't for other ears" Albus stated matter-of-factly as they reached a room that was kinda like a loft. A naked Draco Malfoy was sprawled out on a bed that must've been Gretel's. The young woman rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over the boy.

"Can't keep the covers on, idiots..." she muttered as she came back to sit at a desk, gesturing for him to do the same. "So what is this discussion about?" She questioned and Albus smiled. 

"Severus Snape" he stated and watched as Gretel tensed, her eyes taking on a darker shade of green than the usual forest color.

"What is it?" She asked, the way she sounded made it seem as if she was drained of all energy. That was a curious reaction, most people were either scared or disgusted, but she seemed sad.

"He's seem to have acquired a certain... infatuation with you" he informed, earning a derisive snort from the girl.

"You're crazy" She dismissed, "more crazy" she added as an afterthought.

"Believe me, I thought I was too" he stated, prompting Gretel to glance at him warily.

"I don't know what you're gettin' at with this false revelation" she countered suspiciously. Albus debated whether or not he should do this, but the pros out weighed the cons and this would allow him to keep Severus in check.

"I want you to join the Order of the Phoenix" he blurted out. Gretel looked at him like he'd grown two heads before starting to laugh.

"You're joking right?" She asked with a nervous smile. Albus only shook his head, her laughter died a quick death after that. "You want _me_ to join the group that's actively against _my father_, my future father-_in-law_, my friend, my cousin, and the guy _I have feelings for_?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"'The guy you have feelings for’?" Albus reiterated interestedly. Wondering, if it was possible. If Severus was the guy that held her affections.

"You want me to join the Order of the Phoenix, why?" She questioned, completely ignoring his other question. Her passing on the matter told him that this 'guy' was a touchy subject.

"Well I believe you will be useful for our cause. You have a very high standing in the pureblood community, you're incredibly smart and because of your intelligence Sirius Black will be a free man by the end of next year. I believe you care about Harry more than you let on and I do believe that this '_guy_' who has acquired your affections won't mind" Albus explained while Gretel eyed him critically.

_Merlin he wished he could read her damn mind, it would be so much easier to know what she wants. What was he thinking? Playing on a Slytherin's sympathy quality? Idiot..._

"Really? Playing on my empathy? As if I have any..." she trailed thoughtfully. "A chance to join a group that has the odds against them and is quite literally against everyone I associate with, not to mention I have nothing to worry about from either side?" She questioned as if he were stupid, which he was starting to wonder too.

_Why did he think this was a good idea again?_

"You're crazy" she stated matter-of-factly and he nodded, he's been told that many times. "Then again so am I" she added casually.

_What? _

"Sounds like fun, count me in" she declared confidently and Albus had to take a moment to collect himself.

_Did she just say what he thinks she just said?!_

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope ya enjoyed my dudes. The second part is longer than this one, but I’ll try to have it up in like the next day or two lol.
> 
> I’d like to hear y’all’s thoughts on the different ships goin’ on. Like do y’all like that I sprinkled a little bit of Hermione and Harry, or that I wedged Ginny and Draco in there?
> 
> Thoughts man, thoughts...


	33. Summer of Chaos: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of Severus and Gretel, super cringe worthy... you have been warned lol. Severus is still trying to get his feral side under control and it’s not exactly working... Gretel is confused about everything concerning Severus.

Severus was debating with himself as he watched Gretel Swayze walk into the Quidditch World Cup stadium. He could feel her anxiety the moment she walked in and it was most likely because Lucius was on her arm. Severus wanted nothing but the sick pleasure of ripping Lucius apart so he couldn't touch his female. But he’s a Slytherin, there are more subtle ways to murder someone than being a Gryffindor about it.

Severus doesn't usually like Quidditch, but he's made an exception since he knew Swayze would be coming. It was almost euphoric to have her so close to him, but yet not close enough to touch. The whole summer was agony for him, he couldn't stand the distance between him and Swayze. His chest would burn, physically, like his wolf was trying to break free of its confines. 

Lupin, that bastard, had tried to curve his libido concerning Swayze with a few whores. The women had ambushed him, all of them sporting red hair, but they weren't Swayze's rich copper-red color. He remembers telling them to 'fuck off!' But they didn't listen, instead one of them grabbed his flaccid cock through his pants that sent him vomiting violently. That scared the whores off as he continued to retch up food that he didn't know he ate. Lupin came in a few moments after and promptly started shouting obscenities. Severus had gotten to his feet and stumbled into his bathroom, feeling immensely sick while the weakling cleaned up his mess.

But now, now that Severus was right behind Swayze he couldn't help but feel intense waves of pleasure at her presence. His cock was rock hard and it was agony for him, but he pushed through the pain. He didn't think he could ever leave her presence ever again. She must've known he was near, because her head whipped around. All she saw was innocent bystanders milling around trying to get to their seats. Severus had retreated into the shadows before she could see him. Swayze narrowed her eyes before turning back around. Severus materialized out of the shadows and continued to follow her. He felt the wave of excitement and fear rush towards him, it was Swayze's emotions. Her excitement and fear flooded his senses. She knew it was him following her, otherwise she would only be experiencing fear.

Severus had ended up following her to the Top Box seats where the Weasley clan as well as Potter and Granger were. Lucius, Draco, and Swayze narrowed their eyes at the group before them, the Weasleys and the two orphans doing the same. The purebloods stepped intimidatingly towards them, but Swayze remained where she stood. He was so close to her, he could lean forward and their bodies would touch. His entire attention was focused on her, his eyes trailed the elegant curve of her neck as the wind danced with her rich copper-red curls. His hand twitched with the urge to touch her, the tension between them was thick and buzzing with electricity.

"Severus?" Someone questioned distantly, but he couldn't quite place it. Swayze jumped and spun around quickly, her body brushing his as she tried to step back. She misstepped and fell backwards, but Severus's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. Her eyes widened as she bit her bottom lip to hide her gasp. His cock was no doubt pressed against her and it didn't help that he was hard. Though there was shock in her eyes, probably due to the hairstyle he was sporting. He had cut his hair and know it was layered and wild looking with two curls falling in front of his eye. He had also trimmed his beard, making his jawline look more prominent.

Severus's arm tightened around her waist increasing the electricity that was flooding through them and allowing his cock to dig into her stomach. She let out a strangled moan that made a low rumble erupt from his chest as he gazed into her ocean blue eyes. Oh how gorgeous she was, her long silky hair falling behind her, baring her neck for his lustful gaze. He wanted to bury his face in her neck, yearning to inhale her scent of vanilla and lavender with something uniquely hers that made a potent enough elixir to drive him crazy. He inhaled deeply, smelling everything she had to offer as well as the intoxicating arousal that was accumulating between her thighs.

"Severus?!" Someone yelled, breaking him from his trance. Severus had to physically tear his eyes away from Swayze's before he focused on the platinum blonde.

"Hm?" He questioned, his eyes hooded while spikes of red swirled around in his dark eyes.

"I've been calling your name for like the millionth time!" Lucius exclaimed in frustration, glancing at him and Swayze suspiciously.

"Really?" He questioned casually, his eyes straying to the suspicious Weasley clan before going to Swayze's delectable form.

"Yes!" Lucius exclaimed, gaining Severus's attention once again.

"We'll go get some other guy who wants his name called" he bit in annoyance, making everybody giggle and chuckle rambunctiously. He felt Swayze collapse in a fit of giggles against him, his arm the only thing still holding her upright. Severus felt this weird urge to laugh with her. He could feel his lips start to turn up, but he caught himself and managed to maintain a neutral expression.

"Damn you Severus" Lucius cursed in frustration, still glancing at him and Swayze. "What are you doing here anyways?" The blonde questioned and Severus hurriedly wracked his brain for an excuse. Swayze on the other hand leaned against the arm still wrapped around her waist to look up at him. He knew that Swayze would know why he was here, it was obvious in the way his body was reacting to hers.

"I invited him" Swayze quickly suggested and everyone looked at her as if she'd sprouted two heads, even Severus, but he quickly caught himself.

"Yes, Miss. Swayze had an extra ticket and decided it wasn't worth it to let it go to waste. I'm also here to _supervise_" he informed, looking pointedly at Lucius while his grip tightened once again on Swayze. Lucius grimaced

"Me and Kalina have already discussed that... unfortunate event" he continued, looking at Swayze stoically. Severus glared at the blonde man as he lead Swayze to sit next to him in one of the seats.

"Be that as it may, I will not hesitate to kill you if need be" he threatened, somewhat amused to see Lucius gulp fearfully as he sat down next to the taller man. Severus glared at the shocked Weasley clan who quickly scrambled to sit in their seats. They sat on Swayze's right, the aisle between the group while Severus sat on Swayze's left. There seemed to be an empty seat next to Swayze on her right.

They were the only occupants in the dimly lit room, so it made Gretel wonder if the Weasels were simply being rude. Gretel excused herself to go to the bathroom. She stood up and right when she got to her feet a voice sounded.

"Hey I'm ba- Gretel?" None other than Charlie Weasley questioned as he bounded up some steps towards her.

"Charlie?" She questioned before realizing her mistake as the Dragon Tamer threw his arms around her.

"Wait you know him?!" Lucius questioned furiously as he stood up and moved to be right next to them.

"You know her?" Weasel number six questioned incredulously.

"Yeah we met at the Dragon exhibit where I work" Charlie answered and she could practically hear puzzle pieces click together inside Lucius's brain. "Oh here I don't think you've met my brother Bill" the second oldest Weasley stated, gesturing to a tall man with ginger red hair, hazel eyes, and a fang shaped earring. Bill outstretched his hand, before Gretel could even react, she was roughly pulled away from Charlie's arms.

"You were the girl eating dinner with him, weren't you? You were the girl that called me an arrogant prick, _weren't you_?" Lucius accused furiously, shaking Gretel when she took too long to answer.

"Yes" Gretel answered firmly and was immediately backhanded across the face. A collective gasp went through the girls as the men shouted in outrage. Gretel's eyes flashed red as she drew her hand back to punch him in the face, but the blonde was gone. Instead, he was being dangled over the edge of the Top Box by none other than Severus Snape, who was holding the pompous ass by his neck.

"Father!" Draco cried as he ran towards the edge of the Top Box.

"Severus" Lucius strained, the lack of oxygen making his face turn red.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to hit a woman?!" Snape hissed lowly, his voice trembling with restrained anger.

"Godfather please!" Draco pleaded as he tugged on Snape's taught arm, but the dark wizard ignored him.

"I did promise to kill you Lucius, now what kind of man would I be if I didn't follow through?" Snape questioned rhetorically, knowing full well Lucius couldn't speak.

"Severus, you can't murder him!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed in horror as the girls cried out in terror. The boys on the other hand were looking on with confused expressions, not knowing what to do.

"Well it was miserable knowing you" Snape said finally as he lifted a finger from Lucius's neck, agonizingly slow.

"Gretel please!" Draco begged as he looked at her with glassy eyes. Gretel felt her heart crack that she was the reason she was causing Draco so much heartache. Steeling herself, Gretel walked determinedly up to Snape and put a hand on his hard shoulder while the other made its way through his soft black hair.

"Professor" she soothed in her smoky Australian accent. Snape's eyes fluttered close as his jaw clenched and his body trembled slightly. "Don't do it" she whispered softly. Snape's eyes snapped open as he turned his head towards her. His black eyes were spiked red, conveying his rage as he looked at her. She could see his eyes soften slightly before he threw Lucius back into the Top Box. Weasley Sr. Immediately ran to the unconscious blonde as did Draco.

Gretel and Snape were still locked in place by their eyes. Her hand was still in his hair as he brought a large hand up to caress the tender mark on her cheek. His touch was feather light, but it turned her whole body into jello nonetheless. Her lip trembled from the emotional turmoil raging inside her. He was so close to her that they shared the same air. It was agonizing, the tension that boiled between them at their close proximity.

However, Gretel reminded herself on why Snape was paying attention to her. She grimaced as she turned away from the dark wizard. It physically pained her to be separated from him, but she had to protect herself. Snape looked at her with a stony expression before he strode towards the unconscious blonde. Gretel wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Snape work. He was examining Lucius with his wand before pointing the wand at the wizard's forehead and muttering 'obliviate'. He then picked Lucius up with ease and sat the tall man in a seat before waking him up with a mean backhand.

"Ow! What the hell Severus?!" Lucius exclaimed and Gretel allowed a satisfied smirk to crawl up her lips.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you" Snape stated as he straightened himself. The blonde glared at him.

"Well your father wasn't so lucky was he?" Lucius spat harshly, causing Snape to stiffen. Everyone's jaws were practically on the floor as they watched the Hogwarts professor clench and unclench his fists. A muscle in his jaw was ticking angrily that Gretel found attractive. The vein in his throat bulged, all the while Lucius was looking at the dark wizard apprehensively.

"No he wasn't, so what makes you think you'd be so lucky?" Snape questioned, his deep voice trembled with controlled fury, but his indifferent expression still remained intact. The dark wizard then turned to leave.

Gretel felt like her heart broke. Clearly the subject of Snape's father was a sensitive subject, but Lucius just threw it in his face as if it were something as unimportant as the _Daily Prophet_. She could see the turmoil in his eyes and that's what did her in, the pain. She didn't want him to be in pain, she wanted to soothe him and comfort him. Gretel didn't even realize her feet had moved until someone grabbed her arm. She looked down to see Lucius looking at her with a confused expression.

"Kalina-" Lucius didn't get to finish as she ripped her arm out of his hand. She didn't wait for a response as she walked out of the Top Box and into the elevator. She looked at the buttons critically and deduced that the tower button had recently been pushed, so she pushed it. The steel doors closed and traveled several flights up before finally stopping. They opened to reveal a tiny dark foyer with old rickety stairs off to the side.

Gretel walked across the ancient wood as quietly as possible towards the stairs. Her breathing accelerated as she tried to silently walk up the spiraling wooden stairs. She came to the landing to see that half of the pointed roof was torn down. The crescent moon was streaming through the hole in the roof, illuminating a lone figure. The figure had thrown off their outer robes and was left in his white button up. His arms were stretched outwards, bracing himself against the window's edge. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed, the muscle in his jaw was still ticking.

Gretel did the only thing she thought appropriate. She crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his lower back. Snape stiffened and his breath hitched while his muscles tightened into springs, ready to take off at any moment.

"I don't need your pity" He gritted, his deep voice rumbling around the ancient tower. Gretel sighed as she let her arms fall from his waist. Instead of leaving she ducked under his braced arms and cradled his jaw.

"It's not pity" she breathed as her hands traveled into his soft black hair. Snape shuddered under her touch as he gave out a soft cry that sounded like a wounded animal. He fell to his knees as his arms wrapped around her waist and his head found solace in the soft pillow of her breasts. Gretel's breath hitched, however she tried to keep a lid on her emotions. This was about Snape not her. "Pro-"

"Severus, please call me Severus" Snape interrupted hoarsely. Gretel on the other hand was a right mess. Her heart constricted as a lump formed in her throat. 

"S-Severus" she started, her voice trembled around his name as she ran her hands through his hair. Snape groaned and pressed himself as close as physically possible to her. "Tell me what happened" She soothed, trying with all her might to take in air. She could feel Snape clench his eyes shut tightly. 

"I didn't want to kill him, my father" he confessed and the words sounded so tortured that she nearly cried. She held him closer to her, if one were to walk in on them they would most certainly think they were trying to fuse themselves together. "But he tried to kill me first" he choked out, her heart clenched in pain for this tortured man as she tried to give him as much comfort as she possibly could. She continued to run her fingers through his hair as she listened to his heartbreaking story. "It was self defense, he had a butcher knife posed above his head. I had somehow acquired a gun that was beside me" he strained as he relived the horrible memory. "And I shot him, the look of complete surprise on his face was enough to make me feel guilty. I was frozen in shock, I didn't even move when his body fell on me and his blood poured out of the hole in his head and onto me" he finished, his voice was shaking uncontrollably, it sounded like he was about to cry. "Does that make me a murderer?" He questioned as he looked up into Gretel's tear stained face.

"No" she breathed, his pain was physically hurting her heart in ways she couldn't explain.

"Why are you leaking?" He asked in concern as he brought his hands up to cradle her face. The callused pads of his thumbs swiped each salty tear away. Gretel just shook her head as she turned her face away from him. She couldn't tell him the truth, for he had the power to destroy her in more ways than one. "You're scared of me, you think I'm a monster" he stated, his words carried an edge of despair that was not lost on Gretel. She turned to look at him incredulously as her hands traveled from his hair to his jaw, cradling the sharp edge.

"You are not a monster" she said firmly as she bent down to be eye level with him. One hand caressed his cheek as her thumb ran along his plush lips. She looked down at his lips, she wanted so bad to kiss him that her lips trembled in anticipation. Their lips were mere centimeters away when her ocean eyes traveled up to his wide black ones. "You are the bravest man I have ever met" she stated as her eyes fluttered close and her lips tilted upwards, placing a tender kiss on the tip of his nose. Both of the air in their lungs rushed out as Gretel's thick lips lingered.

Regretfully, Gretel stood and walked away from the intense moment. She hurried downstairs, trying to keep her tears at bay. She would cherish this moment for the rest of her life since she knew Severus Snape would never feel the same way about her as she did him.

After spending a couple minutes in the elevator to get her emotions under control, the steel doors opened. She walked into the Top Box to see the minister and the Bulgarian minister as well as the Malfoys and the Weasleys. Who she didn't expect to see was Marcus.

"Marcus?!" She questioned in surprise. The man in question turned away from the minister and smiled widely at her.

"Gretel" he greeted scooping her up into his arms and spinning her around. The Bulgarian minister noticed her and walked towards her.

"_Ah, nice to see you again Miss. Swayze_" he greeted kindly in the Bulgarian language while sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"_Nice to see you as well_" she returned fluently.

"Ah the power couple of the wizarding world" Cornelius Fudge announced as he greeted them.

"We're not a couple" Gretel denounced.

"Of course we are" Marcus countered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Whether or not you two are, any man would be lucky to have you Miss. Swayze" Fudge complimented politely as he bowed and kissed the top of her hand.

"Thank you" She said with a polite smile.

"_Severus, it's been ages_!" The Bulgarian minister said as Snape walked up right behind her.

"_Not long enough_" Snape replied fluently with a scowl. The Bulgarian minister however laughed heartily.

"_Come, have you met Miss. Swayze_?" The foreigner asked as he showed Gretel to Snape with hand movements. Snape looked at her as she tried to avoid his searching black eyes.

"_She is my student_" Snape stated indifferently while the foreign minister gave the taller man a wide smile.

"_Ah so you know of her intelligence, yes? Brilliant at potions Severus, very talented_" the minister stated enthusiastically while Snape simply hummed in response.

"Well since it seems you all know each other, why don't we sit together?" Fudge suggested, not giving any of them time to react as he ushered them into seats in front of the Weasley clan. Snape was seated on Gretel's left with the Bulgarian minister next to him while Marcus was seated on Gretel's right with Fudge next to him.

The Bulgarian minister and Snape were talking about Quidditch plays when Gretel just had to butt in.

"_No, the arrow formation would be more effective_" she intervened, earning an amused look from the Bulgarian minister and a raised eyebrow from Snape. She gulped when their eyes met, why did she think this was a good idea?

"_Really_?" Snape questioned and boy was his voice complete sex, not to mention it was in a foreign language.

_Was it hot in here?_

"Yes" she answered firmly, her eyes locked on his black ones. A slow smirk crawled up his lips as he leaned back to look at her better. 

"_Explain_" He drawled and Gretel immediately launched into an explanation. It wasn't long before Snape started conversing on the matter. Both of them were in a heated discussion of something completely off the starting topic. They ended up talking about runes and they were both impressed with the other's intelligence. Gretel had taken to sitting on her knees as her whole body faced the dark-haired man. She leaned towards him as did he while they talked excitedly of their findings and experiences.

Severus was watching the attentive young woman in front of him. Her beauty was absolutely compelling, she had this gravitational pull to her that he found himself giving into. Her eyes were a gorgeous ocean blue as she talked excitedly to him, he felt proud that he was the reason her eyes were that irresistible shade of blue. He felt so relaxed in her presence that he let slip an incident at Stonehenge.

"_I was considerably high at Stonehenge, so high I ended up flashing poor innocent bystanders in the immediate vicinity_" he stated before realizing his mistake, but it was too late. Swayze had thrown her head back and laughed heartily, her blue eyes sparkling as her deep dimples materialized on her beautiful skin. Swayze had caught the attention of everyone in the Top Box. Her laughter was infectious and literally had everyone smiling stupidly, Severus was hard pressed not to smile. Her head came to land on his shoulder as she continued to laugh before breathing deeply.

"_I can't even imagine, you **of all people**_" she commented before collapsing onto him in a fit of giggles. Now everyone looked shocked as the red-head shook against his shoulder. Severus felt uncomfortable with everyone staring, but it was worth it to see Swayze so carefree like this.

"Severus, what did you do to her?" Lucius questioned, sounding quite angry. 

"Vhy do you care?" The Bulgarian minister questioned in his defense.

"You speak English?!" Fudge exclaimed in shock while the foreign minister looked scandalized.

"No?" The Bulgarian tried before laughing. "I'm sorry, but it vas too funny to see you struggling vith ze sign language" the man explained before giving out a great bark-like laugh at Fudge's angry expression.

"Sorry" Swayze whispered softly as she picked her head up from his chest. She was still smiling and Severus found himself tracing the curve of her thick lips with his eyes. He was transfixed, he wanted to feel that curve against his own lips. His large hand came up to cradle her jaw, his thumb landing in the natural indention of her dimple. They were inches apart and Swayze's breathing accelerated minutely. He felt her heart beat increase considerably and smelt her arousal that was pooling between her thighs.

"You're so beautiful" he breathed as he continued to stare at her lips, hearing her heart stop as she stopped breathing. Her cheeks heated up at his compliment as her ocean blue eyes looked at his own lips. She licked hers as she leaned closer to him. Severus's cock was throbbing and leaking, she just looked so delectable. His urge to take her was so overpowering that he could hardly think straight.

"Severus!" Someone yelled, instantly spiking his rage at being interrupted from the high Swayze put him on.

"WHAT?!" Severus bellowed furiously as he shot out of his chair and turned to face the platinum blonde. "What the hell is so goddamn IMPORTANT that you CONSTANTLY have to nag me!?" He seethed, glaring daggers at the tongue tied blonde.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would just stay away from Gretel!" Lucius countered, causing Severus to feel white hot fury to scorch through his veins. He knew his fury was displayed on his face by the way everyone shrunk away from him. He could care less. Lucius was undermining his authority, the pompous ass did not have any sort of claim on Swayze. She was _his_ female and he needed everyone to know that. He needed to claim her physically not just territorially because maybe then everyone would stay away from her. Right now though, he could claim her verbally.

"Gentleman, gentleman, please calm down" Crouch stated as he inserted himself in the neutral space between the two wizards. Severus looked at the shorter wizard and sneered before stalking towards the elevator doors.

_Damn Crouch!_

Gretel watched Snape's retreating back as Lucius got up to leave too. Draco stayed behind though, probably not wanting to be caught in the middle of... whatever Lucius and Snape were fighting over. The two ministers and Crouch left to go gossip somewhere while Percy followed close behind. Quite quickly it was just the Weasleys, Potter, Granger, Draco, Marcus, and herself. Gretel looked at Draco's lone form as she laid back against Marcus's shoulder and propped her feet up.

"Draco! Get your lonely ass over here!" She demanded jokingly.

~

Gretel sat up right and jumped out of bed silently. Her mind was running at the speed of light right now as she dressed in all black. Several things flashed in her minds eye as she donned on her black leggings and black long sleeve crop top. Snape's intoxicating presence for one. Why had she been utterly helpless to the way he made her feel with just his presence? She mused as she slipped on a black beanie that covered her dark red hair. Oh and his haircut?! He looked absolutely ravishing with the wild and mysterious look he was portraying, even more so than he did before. She noted as she grabbed her wand and cast a replica of herself in her pajamas at her bed. Satisfied with her fake self, she pulled on her combat boots and turned into her animagus form before slithering out of the tent.

Right now she was on a mission. A mission that involved getting the Boy-Who-Lived out of the Quidditch area. She was quick and silent in her snake form, coming up on the Weasley's camp quickly. She slipped through the tent folds and slithered into Potter's compartment that he shared with the rest of the Weasley boys.

Gretel changed back into her human form where she covered Potter's mouth. She was really gonna have to think of a different way to go about waking someone up, covering the person's mouth was always a cliché in movies. He gasped as she put a finger against her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. He nodded his acknowledgement and Gretel removed her hand while motioning him to follow her.

They crept silently along the tent before coming across a compartment bigger than the one Potter was in. Gretel pulled the flap away so she could step in, Potter following her. She practically glided to Arthur Weasley's side of the bed and put her hand over his mouth. Mr. Weasley then gasped for air, she was really getting tired of waking people up this way. His blue eyes widened as his hands flew up to her hand, but she intercepted him. Her unoccupied hand trapped his left hand while her knee pinned his arm down against the mattress. Mr. Weasley's body writhed slightly as he tried to maneuver himself out from under her, but she only increased her weight against him.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley, I'm not here to hurt you" She stated matter-of-factly. The man in question halted abruptly as he gulped nervously. "Will you be quiet?" She questioned in annoyance and Arthur Weasley nodded his consent. Satisfied, Gretel released his hands and sat up. Her hand lingered on his mouth, unsure if he would scream or not. When he didn't make a noise, her hand retreated fully.

"What do you want?" Mr. Weasley asked, his voice steady, but his blue eyes shifted from hers to Potter.

"I've come to warn you that the Death Eaters are going to attack the camps here in half an hour. So you need to get Wormy, Golden boy, and your family out of here" she stated, watching the head Weasley for any sign of movement besides his gaping mouth. "Like _now_!" She urged lowly before disappearing from the compartment.

Gretel stalked along the outside of the numerous camps when she was suddenly grabbed. It was a large rough hand that sent electric shocks down her body. It squeezed her neck when it turned her around to face her captor, but she knew who it was. Obsidian eyes stared into her ocean blue ones as he pulled her closer to him.

"Professor Snape, to what do I owe the pleasure of?" She questioned sarcastically, earning a warning squeeze of her neck as she was pulled flush against his body. She gasped at the contact before biting her lip to keep herself from moaning when she felt his erection against her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked slowly, his velvet baritone sending her senses into overdrive. She swallowed nervously, feeling overwhelmed from his close proximity.

"I was going to mess with the Weasels, but they were gone when I got there" she answered calmly. Snape only grunted in acknowledgment as his other hand came up to caress her cheek. Her breathing stopped altogether as she focused on the rough knuckles that caressed her smooth cheek. His head came down several inches so he was level with her own eyes.

"Really?" He questioned, his voice hoarse as his eyes bored into hers. Her lips were a fraction away from his and she practically begged for them to press against hers. Then she realized something. He was distracting her. Her eyes welled up as she turned her head away from him while closing her eyes.

_He could never be close to her just because he wanted too, could he? Even after she comforted him about his father? She should know better. She should know that Snape wouldn't want to be anywhere near her, unless it was for information or he was using her. But why was she so foolish as to fall into his trap, constantly?_

Gretel tried to pull away at the same moment that there was a loud crash. Snape and her pulled out their wands automatically and looked around for a threat. Gretel gave one last glance at Snape's tall form before disappearing into the chaos.

~

Severus knew he's had an unhealthy desire for Swayze, but now he's flirting on the edge of obsession. He was already unequivocally possessive of her as he thought back to wanting to rip Lucius into tiny pieces for even touching her. It had taken every shred of what was left of his humanity to keep himself in check. When Severus had felt her body against him to keep her from falling back he had felt pure electricity charge his body. He became obsessed with that feeling and strove to seek her out to garner that feeling once again. He no longer cares about protecting the Potter boy, all he cares about is how he can get close to Swayze without scaring her.

Though, Severus was utterly baffled when Swayze had comforted him when Lucius had called him a murderer. She gave him something that no one else had ever given him before. Concern. No one was ever concerned for him, except maybe Albus, but that was only because the old man was looking out for the greater good. No, Swayze cared how he felt, cared how other people's words affected him, cared about protecting him from his demons, and what was more astonishing was that he seemed to care for her too. This, this emotion was the first step in getting close to her. He didn't care what happened from then on as long as she trusted him enough to allow him close to her, he would do anything.

When Severus found her lurking around the tents, he had instinctively grabbed her neck. Anyone else, he probably would've thrown on the ground and kicked them a couple times, but not her. Never her. Swayze was his, even if she didn't know it yet, that's why he grabbed her neck. And Merlin... he had smelt her arousal and it had thrown him into a lustful haze. Her scent was a drug, addictive...

Severus wanted, no, needed to claim her as his. He saw the lustful gazes other men threw her way and smelled their foul arousals for her. It made his blood boil with unadulterated rage. He had wanted to kill every last Weasley when he smelt Swayze's lavender and vanilla scent in the Weasleys tent. Granted, he knew Swayze would never go for a Weasley besides maybe the wild one, Chuck? Channing? Chad? Well it starts with a Ch.

Severus stopped the shower before getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist. No matter what, Swayze will be his and he doesn't care which side he'll have to take in the war. If she wants him to kill Potter he will, if she wants him to kill Voldemort he will. But she will be his, he will make her submit to him and in turn he will give her anything she could ever desire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~


	34. “He is NOT a Monster!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Harry and Gretel, slight Gretel and Severus, and Mr. Swayze makes a brief appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about updating so late guys I’ve been busy working on my car lol.

"I think Charlie is hiding a girl in his room" Bill Weasley stated as he came down the stairs. Harry scrunched up his nose in confusion as he looked from Amos Diggory's floating head to Bill. 

"Why do you say that?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously, finally turning her ear from Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory’s conversation about Mad-Eye Moody to the topic of her second oldest son. 

"Because I heard him and a girl talking real early in the morning about working out" Bill explained as he sat down at the table to eat breakfast. 

"Why would Charlie hide a girl from us?" Ginny questioned curiously. 

"Maybe he's not hiding her" Hermione suggested with a shrug and everybody turned to look at her in surprise. 

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked before he stuffed his mouth with scrambled eggs. 

"Maybe it's because you haven't exactly ran into her yet" she answered casually, taking a drink of her water as she did so. 

"Ah! Charlie no!" an accented voice exclaimed and Harry immediately knew who it was. 

"Is that...?" Ron trailed questioningly as he tried to get a better look outside. There was a loud crash followed by an infectious wave of giggles. 

"Serves you right!" The smoky accent declared. 

"Come here!" The voice of Charlie yelled that was immediately followed by thundering footsteps. They got louder as they approached and eventually a person with copper-red hair showed up in the doorway. She stopped abruptly, causing Charlie to plow into her and knock her into Bill. Swayze smiled awkwardly as a soaking wet Charlie helped her out of Bill's lap, who was grinning like a lovesick puppy. 

"Swayze?!" Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins exclaimed as they stared at the red head. 

"Yes?" She questioned with an expectant raise of her eyebrow. 

"H-how do you know my brother?" Ron asked incredulously making Swayze roll her eyes. 

"Your attention to detail is astounding" she said sarcastically, sounding vaguely like Professor Snape. 

"She's the girl I brought over during the Christmas holidays" Charlie answered, giving Ron a pointed look to shut up. 

"Ohh, no wonder she was able to buy us all that stuff" the twins said in unison while Charlie gave him a confused look. 

"What do you mean?" He asked looking confused, prompting Ron to look confused. 

"She's a Swayze" the youngest Weasley son stated, earning a thunderous glare from the girl in question. 

"You're Silas Swayze's daughter?!" Charlie questioned with an angry edge to his tone. Swayze immediately caught on to his anger and crossed her arms defensively. 

"Is that a problem?" She questioned indifferently as she surveyed him. It was truly baffling the way she could go from 0-100 in the span of a second. 

"Well I- well you lied to me, you told me your name was Gretel Gaunt" Charlie accused softly, looking quite hurt. 

"Well technically I'm part of the Gaunt family, but if I would've of told you my actual name would it have changed how you thought of me?" She questioned and Charlie remained silent, giving Swayze her answer. She then looked at Harry and walked over to him. "C'mon Potter" she urged as she grabbed his arm and hauled him out of his seat and outside. They walked a couple ways away from the house before she settled against a large boulder. Harry looked over his shoulder to see the Weasleys and Hermione watching them from the window. Charlie looked considerably grumpy. 

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he turned back to face Swayze. The red head shrugged as she pulled out a small bag. As soon as it got between them it enlarged and Swayze stuck her hand in it. She pulled out a black leather jacket that she immediately put on him. 

"This is your birthday present, along with something else" she informed, smoothing down the jacket as she inspected his fitted jeans. She then reached into the bag again and pulled out a pair of sleek black, round glasses. They looked much better than Harry's. "Here, these are indestructible and can see through walls, all you have to do is think about seeing through the walls and you will. But don't think too much, you might actually walk into the wall" She elaborated with a slight smile at the thought of him running into a wall. Harry however was astonished that she got him a birthday present, _again_. 

"Th-thank you" He stammered, not really knowing what to say. Swayze sighed as she glanced at the Weasley house. 

"Don't thank me Potter" she stated and Harry couldn't help the blush of embarrassment tint his cheeks. "However, did you perhaps have a dream that left your scar hurting?" Swayze inquired curiously, causing Harry's emerald eyes to snap to her dark green ones. 

"Yes, I tried to write to Sirius about it but he hasn't responded" he answered instantly while watching several emotions flash across her face. Her features finally fell into a grim expression. 

"Voldemort's coming back and its going to happen this year" she stated gravely and Harry felt his blood run cold. 

"Really?" He questioned, knowing it was true but just wanting to be sure before he went into a panic. Swayze nodded solemnly. 

"Yes and you better prepare yourself Potter, because he's coming for you" she warned ominously. Harry gulped in nervousness as well as fear. He watched Swayze's eyes glass over as she thought about something, her eyes tinting a soft blue-green color. She turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her hand. She turned back to him with a curious expression, he could see Hermione through the window, clenching her teeth.

"It's him, isn't it?" Harry questioned, finally putting the pieces together in his mind. He had seen the way she looked at the Potion's Master and he had also seen her eyes turn blue as she gazed at him. Snape didn't catch on to her looks, but Harry's seen the way the dungeon bat looked at Swayze as well. The Quidditch World Cup confirmed his suspicions though, when he saw her eyes turn completely blue was when Snape stopped her from falling, or when they were conversing animatedly. Swayze seemed to hold sway over Snape's decisions, the most noticeable being when she stopped the dark wizard from murdering Lucius Malfoy when no one else could. Or when him and Swayze were conversing and he had whispered that compliment to her and cupped her jaw, he was honestly surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier, it was so glaringly obvious.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she hissed, ripping her hand out of his grip and walking off aggressively. Harry took a couple long strides and grabbed her elbow, turning her around forcefully.

"Why? He's a monster!" Harry exclaimed, no longer able to hold in his incredulity. Swayze jerked away from him harshly as if he'd slapped her.

"He is NOT a monster!" she yelled furiously, Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at her in shock.

"He murdered his own father!" Harry countered angrily, trying to get through Swayze's thick skull.

"It was self defense!" She defended firmly. Harry couldn't believe she was defending such a sadistic monster, unless....

"Did he give you something?" He questioned in concern, making Swayze huff and turn around to walk away from him. "He did, didn't he?!" He yelled at her back. Swayze spun around, her eyes flashing red.

"No he didn't!" she roared as she stood right in front of him to where they were almost nose to nose. "And you better do well to remember that or Wormy gets it" she threatened, glancing disdainfully at Hermione, who looked quite worried.

"Don't touch her!" he growled furiously, prompting Swayze to shrug.

"You know what to do to ensure she is unharmed" she commented casually before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

Harry felt his anger boiling over as he stalked back to the Weasley's house. 

_How dare she threaten Hermione! But then again Swayze was no doubt under some sort of potion, so he can't really blame her... He'll just do anything in his power to keep Snape away from Swayze and to c_ure _Swayze of the potion she was under._

"Hey, what happened out there? Things seemed to have gotten pretty heated" Molly Weasley asked in concern as her children parted to let Harry through. 

"Well, I just found out that Swayze is under the influence of a love potion from Snape, so it got pretty heated when I was telling her he's a monster" Harry explained bitterly as he stomped up the stairs.

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed furiously, his face turning red as he thought longer on what Harry said.

"How do we cure her?" Bill questioned, looking warily at his brother, who seemed very focused on not destroying their parent's property.

"We go to Dumbledore" Harry answered as if it was obvious from the top of the stairs.

"And maybe it would help to keep them apart for as long as possible" Hermione suggested as she followed him up the stairs. Harry smiled secretly, proud that 'Mione was thinking the same thing he was.

"Harry, sweetie, maybe she just defended him because Severus is her Head of House" Mrs. Weasley suggested weakly, earning a scoff from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"No one would defend someone who killed their own father" He retorted snidely earning a gasp from the mother of his best friend. Her hands were covering her mouth as she looked to her family in shock.

"Malfoy, not too subtly stated that fact when Severus threatened to murder him at the World Cup" Mr. Weasley filled in awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"How could someone do such a thing?" Molly Weasley breathed as she sat down heavily in a nearby chair.

"Snape isn't a person, he's a monster" Ginny Weasley answered, gaining agreeing nods in turn.

Harry and the Weasleys as well as Hermione ended up traveling to King's Cross station by Muggle taxi. The ride was highly uncomfortable due to Crookshanks scratching the hell out of the Golden Trio's thighs, Harry got scratched more than the other two, simply because he tried to keep Hermione's cat from scratching up her legs. 

Thunder and rain poured heavily from the sky as the taxi driver finally came to a stop at their destination. The trio hastily got out of the yellow cab and grabbed their belongings as quickly as possible, in hopes not to make the cab driver any more miserable than he already seemed.

"Careful" Harry stated softly when Hermione slipped on the slick brick platform. She almost fell backward if not for Harry's strong hand grasping her elbow and helping to right the bushy-haired brunette. 'Mione blushed as she caught his eye, they hadn't made eye contact since their heated kiss at Swayze's concert.

Harry's traitorous eyes flitted down to her small puckered lips that were tinted pink from her close fall. He had the strange urge to kiss her once again, just the act of touching her elbow and staring at her lips caused him to get hot in a place he didn't realize could happen. Sure he's been warm down there before from the occasional magazines he had seen under Ron and Dudley's beds, but it never felt as intense as it does now.

"Guys!" Ron called, causing Hermione and Harry to jump apart, both of them almost falling this time. He quickly averted his eyes and adjusted his glasses as he spotted Ron poking his head out of 9 3/4 and scanning the crowd for them.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded as she hurriedly ran towards Ron, presumably to get as far away as possible from the awkward moment that had just occurred between her and Harry.

Harry trailed behind the two thoughtfully. He would most definitely have to dwell on these confusing feelings concerning Hermione. She was his friend, his best friend really and he wasn't sure he wanted to jeopardize their friendship for some wayward feelings that seemed to have just manifested.

Charlie, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley followed him through the brick wall, Mr. Weasley was currently helping some guy named Mad-Eye Moody. Harry had finally caught up to his two best friends while the older Weasleys bid them farewell with hugs. 

"Who's that?" Charlie asked curiously as he pointed. Harry turned to see where he was pointing and his gaze immediately landed on a tall man with waist length black hair that was held together by a leather band. The man's features were sculpted and his eyes glowed a deep forest green as he twirled the cane in his hand nonchalantly. The girl standing in front of the man was none other than a stone-faced Swayze.

"That's Swayze's father" Harry answered as he watched the father-daughter exchange, it didn't look very friendly.

"Where's her mother?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously while studying the two people critically.

"Dead I assume" Harry answered once again and everyone looked at him weird. "Well she's never mentioned her mother before" he added, shrugging in defense. That was when Mr. Swayze turned a sharp, dark green eye towards them. The man glared as he made his way over to them, his daughter following behind tensely.

"You must be Harry _Potter_" The man said snidely in a deep accented voice. "You ruined my life" he added disdainfully, looking at Harry as if he was merely the dust on his shoes. "I should murder you right here for murdering the one thing I cared about" the man continued in a furious tone.

"Father" his daughter said softly as she grabbed his wand arm that was discreetly pointing his wand at The-Boy-Who-Lived. Mr. Swayze slapped his daughter's arm away rather harshly, prompting the girl to clench her jaw. Her father whirled around to face her as Swayze looked off to the side, not entirely meeting her father's eyes.

"Did I say to speak?" Swayze's father questioned with an angry lilt to his speech. Swayze clenched her teeth as her nails bit into the flesh of her palms.

"No father" she answered, her voice strained with anger. Mr. Swayze's anger seemed to blossom further as he grabbed Swayze's jaw roughly, causing her to wince when there was a soft crack. Her father tilted her face toward him in an effort to make Swayze meet his eyes.

"No what?" He questioned once again, his jaw set and his hand bruising his daughter's jaw. Swayze swallowed thickly, her eyes glowing in defiance.

"No... Master Silas" she answered obediently, earning a pleased look from her father as he released her jaw.

"Mm" he hummed, patting her head like a dog before turning back to Harry and the rest of them. "Watch your back _Potter_" he threatened before grabbing Swayze by the arm and dragging her after him like a rag doll.

"That's not right!" Charlie exclaimed as he took a step forward, but Mrs. Weasley caught his arm.

"I'm not sure you would be helping Charlie" his mother informed softly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Charlie to argue with his mom as they made their way to the Hogwarts Express.

~

Gretel felt utterly humiliated and ashamed as she mulled over what had happened on platform 9 3/4. Dumbledore was currently droning on about some Triwizard Tournament shit as she sat there at the Slytherin table. She was supposed to appear strong and intimidating in front of other people, but instead her father made her look like a kicked puppy in front of the Weasleys.

_Of all people..._

Gretel could feel an intense set of eyes boring into her. She knew who it was and promptly disobeyed his silent command to look at him. She couldn't even look at Snape anymore without staring at him like a lovesick puppy.

_She did bear the symptoms of a love potion..._

However, she knew Snape wouldn't do such a foolish and reckless thing, it was just her hormones going out of control. 

Gretel worked her jaw minutely. Her father had cracked her jaw and she had to heal it on the train. It was still sore and hurt like a bitch if she tried to eat, but it was manageable. She knew Snape knew something was wrong, hell he could probably hear her heart beat just a little faster everytime she moved her mouth. He no doubt wanted to know what the hell happened, but she wouldn't let him. She could feel him try to prod her mind and the intensity of his gaze was desperately trying to convince her to look at him. She refused. She knew that if she looked into his onyx eyes, she would open herself entirely to him, her mind, her body, her heart. However, she was a Slytherin goddammit and has a lot more self preservation than that.

Gretel was wrenched out of her thoughts when the doors to the Great Hall swung open harshly. She saw Potter's head snap from the Gryffindor table to the entrance first before she even saw the man standing in the doorway. It was a grizzled man with a normal eye and a swiveling eye that was clearly unnatural and hence where his name came from. Mad-Eye Moody.

The Ex-Auror hobbled down the row of tables, his cane and wooden leg clicking the tile floor aggressively. Gretel was immediately disconcerted by him, not because he looked ghastly, but because of his behavior. It didn't seem like his normal behavior, which she had witnessed multiple times due to her close ties to the ministry. The way he licked his lips reminded her of Crouch Jr. that had somehow wound up in her dream and not only that the balding man smelled of Polyjuice. That was a perk she had kept from Remus's werewolf scratch, a heightened sense of smell as well as hearing, feeling, and eyesight. She watched Moody curiously as he passed by her table. He turned his head slightly to look at her, where he then gave her a once-over, a sickening grin beginning to spread across his gnarled features.

"Alastor..." Dumbledore greeted in a low voice as the Ex-auror began to spout off his reason for being late. Gretel was incredibly suspicious as she watched the exchange, Moody licking his lips frequently in a very uncharacteristic fidget. Her gut twisted in discomfort as her scar pulsed with a pressure similar to that of a needle. 

_She didn't like this at all..._

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a lot more Severus and Gretel :)


	35. “Stop!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Mad-Eye being a creep cause we all know who it really is;) Severus chasing Gretel down, show down between Moody and are fave wizard lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ‘bout not updating lol, I’m lazy lol. Literally the only thing I do is workout and practice martial arts as well as reading of course😂.

Gretel was skipping Potions right now. She just couldn't be in Snape's presence without losing her mind. She would no doubt lose all her remaining pride and fall to her knees in front of him. She wanted to please him so immensely that it physically hurt to not be in his presence or able to touch him. She wanted to give him the lo- affection and companionship he deserved. But she couldn't, she had to protect her own heart. It was absolutely terrifying the kind of power he had over her.

"Miss. Swayze, what are you doing out of class?" A gruff voice questioned and she mentally face palmed. Just her luck, she's wandered into the hall the D.A.D.A. classroom was in. Her eyes lazily drifted to meet the different sized eyes of Mad-Eye Moody.

"Skipping" she answered honestly with a nonchalant shrug. Her blatant honesty surprised the ex-Auror visibly before his eyes narrowed. 

"Are you sure you're a Slytherin?" Moody questioned suspiciously as he gave her a once-over.

"Yes" she hissed, her own eyes narrowed before she turned to go back the way she came.

"Swayze!" Moody barked at her retreating back. She stopped and spun around with a peeved expression. That uncharacteristic habit of licking his gnarled lips showed as he leered at her. "I want you to join my class" the Professor stated and it was most certainly a demand that she couldn't argue with, lest the horrific man decided to set fire to her hair. It was entirely possible, sadly.

"Of course" she agreed in a clipped tone as she marched past him and into the classroom. A sickly grin twisted up the old man's features as he watched her. She could feel both his eyes trained on her as she looked for a seat, she suddenly felt nauseous.

"Gretel, right here" Draco called, her shoulders relaxed slightly as she made her way to the blonde boy.

"No" Moody denied harshly, his eyes still trained on her. "Right, there" he said, finally taking his eyes off her and his one eye returning to its usual swivel as he pointed to the spot right next to Potter. The Professor grinned upon seeing the flash of red in her eyes as she made her way to Potter. Instead of sitting on the bench, she sat on the tabletop in silent defiance. Moody made a wheezing sound that sounded oddly like laughter as he walked to his desk.

"Alright, we'll start with the three unforgivables. Does anybody know what they are?" Moody asked the class, only Wormy and a few other people raised their hands. "Swayze?" He questioned with a smug smirk to which she sneered.

"The Imperius Curse" a Gryffindor answered timidly as if saying it would throw them in jail.

"Yes" Moody confirmed, licking his lips once again. The action was so unfamiliar, but yet disturbingly routine. As if the action would have been common on someone else's lips, but instead they were on the wrong set of lips. "The Imperius Curse allows the castor to control their victim. It is hardly fought, only those with a strong mind and an imperishable will can fight it" he continued ominously as he grabbed a tarantula out of a glass jar. He sat the spider down on the wooden desktop before pointing his wand at the large tarantula, they must've been engorged... "Imperius!" the professor shouted as a blue streak shot from the end of a vaguely familiar wand.

The spider cringed and then stood still, waiting for a command. Finally, Moody lifted his wand and the spider followed. The insect begin to tap dance, prompting every one to burst into laughter. Gretel just rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her palm as the grotesque professor grinned at the gigglers maliciously. "Think that's funny do you?" he questioned retorically before sending the spider across the room and into the student's hairs in quick succession. The girls screamed while the boys cringed and smacked at their heads furiously. Moody laughed sadistically at the student's terror, even more so when Weasel screamed like a little girl. 

The engorged tarantula rushed towards Gretel, but before it could even reach her large mass of curls, she lazily pointed her finger at it, hand resembling that of a finger gun. The spider burst into flames, abruptly halting Moody's mad cackles. She raised an eyebrow at the peeved professor, who huffed and licked his lips again.

"Would anyone care to inform us of the two other unforgivables?" Moody continued as he grabbed another tarantula out from another clear jar. Again, barely any of the student's hands went up, unsurprisingly Wormy as well. "Yes?" the professor questioned gruffly as he pointed at a sickly pale Neville Longbottom.

"The Cruciatus Curse" Longbottom breathed as Moody looked down at his roster sheet.

"Longbottom, correct?" Moody questioned again, his face taking on a look of understanding.

"Yes" the mousy boy breathed, his eyes glazed over and staring off into space.

"The Cruciatus Curse allows the castor to inflict an indefinite amount of pain that no one has ever been able to withstand. You could possibly withstand the pain, but you would have to have an incredible tolerance to pain already. Even I am unable to withstand the Cruciatus Curse, and I've had my leg chopped off and eye clawed out, so there's your brief preview into how painful the Curse is" Moody explained before lifting his wand and pointing it at the idle spider. "Crucio!" the ex-Auror bellowed. Almost immediately the spider curled up, its legs drawing into itself as if it were dead. The whole tarantula trembled as some of its legs flailed in agony and a high pitched sound emitted from the enlarged creature.

"Stop it!" Granger cried, Gretel looked back at the girl with an annoyed expression. However, Wormy wasn't looking at the spider, instead she was looking at a cowering Neville Longbottom.

_Right, his parents_...

Gretel formed her fingers into a gun and shot the spider with a flame. The insect combusted and all that was left was a pile of ashes. Moody's head snapped to her's with a furious look, his tongue darting out and licking his lips. There was a crazed movement in the action, but it seemed incredibly misplaced on the gnarled features of Mad-Eye Moody.

"That was the second time you have disrupted my lesson!" the professor yelled while Gretel shrugged casually.

"I was bored" she stated as explanation to her disruption of his lesson. The ex-Auror growled at her before returning his attention to the rest of his students.

"And the last, most deadliest unforgivable is?" Moody questioned as he surveyed the class, glass eye swiveling wildly. "Yes?" he prompted from Wormy, who was the only one with her hand in the air this time.

"The Killing Curse" she answered meekly, her russet colored eyes darting from Potter to the Professor rapidly.

"Yes, the Killing Curse" Moody confirmed gravelly as both his eyes shifted to Gretel and Potter. "It was believed that no one could live through it, but two people did" he stated ominously, his gaze switching from her to Potter.

"Two?!" Potter exclaimed, his curiosity and desperation palpable.

"Yes, there was another there with you Harry. Someone he couldn't kill too and they have the scar as well" Moody continued.

"Well what happened?" Potter asked an edge of desperation to his tone and Gretel silently pleaded for Mad-Eye to shut the hell up.

"The other person that was with you was taken before anyone got there" Moody informed as he took out the last spider that was trying to get away from the Professor.

"But-"

"Shut up!" Gretel snapped at Potter, prompting a smug grin to twist up Moody's face and a glare from the Gryffindors. Potter and her were locked in a stare down when the ex-Auror decided to get on with the lesson.

"Avada Kedavra!" The professor yelled, scaring the entire class as green light emitted from Moody's wand. The spider curled into itself and laid as stiff as a rock. A couple students stared in shock at the Professor before they were startled once again.

"Swayze!" A velvet voice yelled angrily. Gretel turned her head away from the direction of the voice, but it was no use. Snape had already stalked into the classroom and was making his way toward her.

"Ah, Snape, just the man I wanted to see" Moody commented darkly. Snape halted when he was right next to her as his head snapped in the direction of Moody.

"Moody" he spat as if it were something foul in his mouth.

"How's freedom?" The ex-Auror asked gaining the interest of every student in the class. Snape clenched his jaw as he stood stock still.

"Is there something you would like to say to me?" Snape questioned menacingly as he watched Moody with narrowed eyes. The gnarled Professor fumed visibly as he watched the taller Professor. Snape turned from the shorter Professor with a sneer. His eyes landed on Gretel's cheek. "Why were you skipping my class Swayze?" The intimidating Professor hissed. She knew all his attention was focused on her because he was trying to read her mind. This is why he was caught off guard when Moody hit him with The Imperius Curse.

Snape grunted as he clutched his head, the students in the classroom exclaiming in surprise. Snape's hands fell away from his head as he stood up straight and glared at the ex-Auror.

"Run as fast as you can towards the wall" Moody commanded gaining gasps from everyone.

"No!" Gretel protested as her eyes darted from Snape to the opposite wall. Snape on the other hand merely crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You forget that I am a very powerful Occlumens" Snape stated, his face calm but his eyes burning with rage.

"Run as fast as you can towards the wall!" Moody commanded more forcefully as Gretel felt panic rise into her throat.

"Stop it!" She yelled at the ginger haired Professor. She knew Snape was the most powerful human being she has ever encountered, but she couldn't help the fear of him getting hurt. Snape's eyes glazed over before they were back to normal a split second later.

"I do not listen to those inferior to me!" He hissed as he stalked towards the ex-Auror, his tall frame making him seem like a predator. Gretel felt relieved even as Snape looked like he was about to murder Moody.

"Crucio!" Moody bellowed, but she could hear the fear in his voice. The students gasped once again as Gretel jumped off her table.

"Leave him alone!" She screamed at the Professor as she came to stand next to Snape's hunched over form. His knuckles had lost blood flow from clutching them so hard. His jaw was clenched and the veins in his neck popped out from strain. Snape then straightened himself, his hand darting out to grab Moody's meaty fist. He twisted it to the side earning a pained scream from Moody as Snape broke his arm. The taller Professor then wrapped a large hand around the ex-Auror's neck.

The students in the classroom were screaming in protest, but none of them dared to get close to Snape. Someone must've called Dumbledore because he showed up looking quite frantic.

"Severus!" He yelled, coming to the man in question's side. The taller Professor didn't even blink as his hand continued to works it way around the meaty neck. "Gretel" The old professor said softly, his blue eyes still and serious. The red head nodded and reluctantly put her hand on Snape's arm. The raven-haired wizard stilled and turned his head to Gretel's. The rage in his eyes subsided as he locked eyes with her.

"Stop" she whispered, breathless with the intensity of his gaze on her. He did in fact stop, releasing Moody and turning towards her as Moody gasped for air. Her heart lurched and her breath died as she stared into Snape's beautiful eyes. His hand twitched like he wanted to touch her, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder before he could.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked seriously, stealing Snape's attention. Gretel immediately walked as fast as possible to the door. She could feel Snape's eyes stray back to her as she crossed the entrance to the classroom.

"This weakling of a man thought it would be fun to cast the Imperius Curse and Cruciatus Curse on me" Snape spat, she could practically hear him itching to murder Moody. Gretel heard his feather-light footsteps come closer to her and she immediately started to run. If he caught her there was no telling what she would do. Probably make a fool of herself because she had somehow acquired a certain infatuation with Severus Snape.

"I'll deal with him but are you alright?" She heard Dumbledore ask as she was coming along the corner of the hall. Snape must've completely ignored the Headmaster because she didn't hear the dark wizard reply. She suddenly felt a large hot hand engulf her wrist and pull her away from the corner. She was then pinned against the wall, Snape's strong forearms locking her in on either side of her head.

Gretel was looking down at his shoes as her body heated to the point of burning. Snape simply stared at her, his breath puffing across the top of her head. She felt him shift and bend his head closer to her, his breath cascaded across her making her shudder.

"Look at me" He rumbled, his voice deep and seductive. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. The heat coming off him was overwhelming and her knees almost gave out. "Look. At. Me" he repeated, his deep, rough voice urging her to obey him. A strained whimper escaped her throat as her body sagged heavily against the wall. Her head tilted back, blue eyes meeting black ones. His eyes strayed to her thick lips as his hand came up and cradled her jaw. The contact seared her skin with a fire that made her gasp and her lungs constrict as she watched the man before her. He quite literally stole her breath away.

Snape leaned in, his tongue darting out to wet his plush lips. Her eyes followed the movement as she arched herself off the wall, her head tilting back so he would be able to kiss her. His thumb traced her thick lips making the air in her lungs stutter and come out in hiccups. He looked into her eyes as his thumb pressed against her trembling lips.

"Tell me to stop" He rumbled throatily.

"Stop!"

~~~~~~~~~


	36. “You Little Minx!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still adamant on saving Gretel from a nonexistent love potion. Remus makes an appearance, Harry asks Dumbledore for help, Draco’s Beni’ a little bitch, and Moody and Severus face off again:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner for this of y’all who like the story lol. I’ve just been a little busier than usual lol.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had followed Snape out of the classroom. He was surprised Moody used unforgivables on Snape and even more surprised when the slimy git was able to withstand them. When him and his friends got outside they all stopped in horror as Snape leaned towards Swayze. He was about to kiss her.

"Tell me to stop" Snape said and Harry waited for Swayze to say something, but she didn't. 

"Stop!" Harry yelled, brandishing his wand at his Professor. Snape turned to them quickly, his wand already in his hand and pointed at the three of them. A feral growl emitted from the Professor that was nowhere near human.

"Snape" Swayze said as she stepped in front of Snape's wand. "Don't" she breathed, she sounded out of breath which was odd.

"They are keeping me from what is mine" Snape growled possessively as he stepped into Swayze, wrapping an arm around her waist. Swayze gasped as her hands braced herself against the Professor's shoulders.

"Let her go or I get Dumbledore!" Harry threatened, his wand shaking from the adrenaline his body was pumping. Snape growled lowly, his black eyes flashing red as he looked at them.

"If you ever interrupt me again _Potter_ I _will_ kill you" Snape threatened menacingly before he turned on his heel and walked swiftly around the corner.

"Swayze, are you okay?" Harry asked, running up to the red-head and grasping her shaking hands. She immediately pulled away, glaring down at him.

"Do I seriously have to save your life all the time?!" She hissed furiously, her green eyes flashing red.

"What are you talking about?! I just saved you from kissing _Snape!_" Harry exclaimed in exasperation, earning a glare from her. If looks could kill he would be six feet under by now.

"And what if I wanted to kiss him?" She questioned, her eyes red and riddled with cruel intent. "Huh? Because my feelings for him are real, they are not the manifestation of some love potion!" She hissed before swiftly walking away.

"I don't understand!" Harry exclaimed in confusion as he ran his hands through his messy hair. Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder, calming him instantly.

"She's under a love potion mate, she doesn't understand either" Ron commented, patting his arm awkwardly.

"I guess we'll just have to tell Dumbledore" Harry stated, there was a finality to his tone that his friends couldn’t argue with.

"Come on" Hermione urged softly as her warm hand slid down his bicep, to his forearm, and then finally to his hand where she interlaced their fingers together. Harry shivered from her touch, looking up at her with a questioning look, only to see her cheeks pink and russet eyes averted. "Let's go find Dumbledore" she urged, tugging him behind her gently as she led the way.

~

"Harry" Dumbledore started, hesitating if only for a moment. The old Headmaster looked more wary and worn than he could have ever imagined. "There's nothing you can do" the old wizard stated, his aloof voice tired and strained.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed in anger, jumping to his feet and fixing the old man with a glare.

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?" Hermione questioned softly as she put a hand on Harry's forearm. Some of the tension in Harry's body released.

"I mean, we can't do anything because Miss. Swayze is not influenced by anything. Though, from the memory I just saw, I would wager that Swayze does in fact have legitimate feelings for Severus" Dumbledore answered thoughtfully.

"Poor girl" Ron commented while shaking his head.

"I can't just _not_ do anything! Snape is completely wrong for her! She deserves someone less ugly and lovable!" Harry exclaimed furiously, trying hard to keep from physically lashing out.

"Well Harry who'd you have in mind?" Dumbledore questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Marcus Faulkner" Harry answered immediately, earning a thoughtful look from the Headmaster. Hermione sighed almost, inaudibly in relief. Finally, Dumbledore sighed in defeat and rubbed his hands over his worn face.

"Harry, just please stay out of this. The only thing that stops Severus from completing his threats is Miss. Swayze herself" the old wizard warned. Harry gritted his teeth, still glaring at the Headmaster before spinning around.

~

Gretel had found out why Mad-Eye Moody's habit of licking his lips was out of place. She had had another vision. She had been drawing a sketch of Severus in his wolf form, he was beautiful mind you, when she had absently turned the page. She was momentarily confused when that happened, however she was immediately asaulted with another vision. She had ended up drawing Barty Crouch Jr, decorated with backwards words. EYE-DAM, EYE-DAM... and on it went. She had met Barty Crouch Jr a couple times, so she was aware of that distinct habit.

Gretel walked quickly down the halls and different corridors. She was currently on her way to Dumbledore's office, sketch book in hand. She whispered the password to the gargoyle and stepped onto the hidden staircase. She waited impatiently as the stone steps ascended slowly. Finally the staircase came to a stop outside a heavy wooden oak door. With no preamble Gretel threw the door open and marched in. She almost ran over Potter on her way in, but managed to swiftly avoid that collision.

"Why are they here?" Gretel questioned, her lip slightly turned down into a sneer as she looked back at the Golden Trio.

"Their just worried about your well-being" Dumbledore answered casually, making Gretel scoff.

"The only person worried would be Potter" she stated, glaring at the boy in question before turning back to Dumbledore. She opened her sketch book to the page she marked on Dumbledore's desk. "It's him" she stated, tapping the open page. At the same moment the door opened to reveal a shirtless Snape and a shirtless Remus.

Snape literally stole her breath away when he walked in. His short hair was wild and messy, his chest was heaving and his fists were clenched. They were bruised and bloodied. Snape's torso was cut up and defined, his jeans sat low on his hips revealing his mouthwatering Adonis belt. He had a multitude of scars, one most prominent was the one on his collarbone. A big angry bite mark that could only be caused from nothing else but a werewolf. He had two large claw marks slashed across his chest. The rest of the scars were smaller, older. Except for one jagged scar that ran along his v-cut and disappeared into his pants. His arms were toned and the muscles bulged, there was considerably less scars on his arms but still a lot. The most prominent was the large bite mark on his left forearm, his right forearm had a compression sleeve on it. Remus had an arm around Snape's shoulders because the taller of the two was carrying him in.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked as Snape walked more into the room. She could feel his eyes on her, even as he spoke to Dumbledore.

"Let's just say Lupin bit off more than he can chew when he decided to spar me" Snape answered dryly as he came to a stop directly in front of Gretel, dropping Remus into the chair next to him. Her eyes were level with the top muscle of his abs, a small drop of sweat trickled down the deep lines of his abdomen.

"Remus, why would you tempt him?" Dumbledore chastised gently as he looked at the beaten man. Gretel's hands twitched with the urge to touch Snape, run her fingers along the hard lines of his torso, trace the stone-hard lines of his Adonis belt, and then finally, grab that massive cock that she's always wanted to touch.

Remus coughed horribly causing Gretel to reach out to him, if only to keep her hands busy. She wasn't able to however, because Snape immediately pressed his body flush against hers. She was trapped between Snape's rock solid body and the Headmaster's desk. Gretel bit her lip to keep herself from moaning when she felt his bulge press just under her breasts. She dropped her outstretched hands and placed them behind her on the desk. Snape made a low rumbling sound that caused his chest to vibrate, he was purring his approval! Merlin did that ignite her overheated body even more!

"Severus, what are you doing?" Remus questioned hoarsely, making Snape bare his elongated teeth and give a warning growl.

"I don't think it concerns you" Snape stated matter-of-factly before turning his head to Dumbledore. "What is the meaning of this?" He questioned as he leaned forward, bracing his hands on the old wizard's desk, gesturing to Gretel's sketch. The new position caused Gretel's face to press against the hard muscle of Snape's pectorals. She trembled in response, her body practically aching to touch him fully. 

Finally, no longer able to deny herself, her tongue unfurled and arched against his pale skin. His reaction was immediate. Snape's hips snapped forward on a gasp, he then pulled away from Dumbledore's desk, relieving her face from his pecks. Though, it's not like she minded. He looked down at her with a startled expression as well as shocked.

"You little minx!" He rasped in shock, Gretel couldn't keep the wickedly amused smirk off her lips.

"What happened?" Dumbledore questioned, causing Gretel to turn her back to Snape and look at the old man. He looked like he was desperately trying to understand something.

"Nothing, just Snape being dramatic" she answered smoothly, earning a growl from the wizard behind her. "Anyways, can you tell the Dream Team to leave so we can discuss this?" She suggested with a raised eyebrow at the Headmaster. The old wizard nodded as he turned his head in the direction of the Golden Trio. 

"Please leave Harry" Dumbledore said politely, earning a glare from the three Gryffindors before they walked out of the office, more like stomped out.

_Gryffindors_...

"Great. Now, I have reason to believe that Moody isn't really Moody" Gretel informed with crossed arms as she gazed at her drawing.

"How so?" Snape questioned as he stepped up against her. He invaded her personal space so much so that she could feel a certain appendage pushing in between her shoulder blades. Gretel had to bite down on her lip to keep from making a sound.

"Well, I-" she cleared her throat because her voice was wavering so much and it gave her time to think. "I-I drew Barty Crouch Jr. and the wo-rds say Mad-Eye, except it's backwards like the drawing I did of Wormtail" she continued, her voice only wavering slightly.

"It's Polyjuice" Snape stated as he uncrossed his arms and studied the sketch. "When I was trying to kill Alas-whoever, he smelt like polyjuice" he explained, his long fingers reaching up slightly and grasping a few strands of her hair. Gretel tensed, biting her lip as she felt the wondrous sensation of Snape's long fingers carding through her silky hair.

"Right, if that's all" Gretel said with a forced smile before grabbing her sketchbook and hurriedly walking away from Snape. Once she got out of the Headmaster's office she took a deep cleansing breath. The tension between her and Snape was so thick she couldn't breathe, the air around them crackled with anticipation but they couldn't do anything in front of Dumbledore and Remus.

_Did she want something to happen? Of course... But she was afraid of what could happen, what would happen to her heart when Snape decided she wasn't worthy of his time. Lately, however, she's been finding it increasingly harder to find an excuse to be afraid of giving herself to him._

~

Gretel had successfully avoided Snape for awhile, that is until a certain someone ran into trouble. Surprisingly it wasn't Scarhead, but instead it was Draco. The blonde just had to instigate shit, though picking on someone's mother was a low blow, even for a Slytherin. Mad-Eye suddenly appeared in Potter's and Weasley's defense and pointed his wand at Draco.

"Back off ye Galah!" Gretel stated as she jumped in front of Draco and brandished her wand threateningly. Moody squinted his eyes at her as he licked his chapped lips. Gretel cringed inwardly at the leer he was giving her.

"Step away foreigner before your pretty little face is no longer pretty" Moody shot back, his gnarled features twisted up into the creepiest expression she's ever seen. It made her incredibly uncomfortable, but she reminded herself that this was Barty Crouch Jr and he was the creep not Mad-Eye.

"Just try it" Gretel challenged confidently, earninga gasp from their audience of students while a malicious grin spread on Moody's chapped lips. His lips moved as her lips moved, both whispering an incantation, one intent on harm and the other intent on protection.

"Moody! _What_ do you think you are doing!?" Snapped a dangerously deep voice. Moody immediately stiffened as his one good eye and magical eye swiveled to meet the furious eyes of Severus Snape. The audience pressed themselves against the wall, intimidated by the Professor's presence alone.

"'Bout to teach this pretty little thing a lesson" Moody answered, licking his chapped lips while Gretel visibly tried to stop herself from vomiting. Snape stepped in front of her, immediately making her feel safe and protected, Snape's protective side was honestly kinda hot.

"Well this 'pretty little thing', is my student" Snape snarled with a hint of possessiveness in his velvet tone. "I will not allow you to terrorize my students" he informed, just as McGonagall reached the scene. Moody was a head shorter than Snape, who towered over everyone, and a good deal weaker.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance!" The ex-Auror hissed as McGonagall gasped.

"Alastor!" She scolded while Snape drew himself to his full height and flexed his long, strong fingers, one set tightly wrapped around his ebony wand.

"Is that a threat?" Snape questioned condescendingly, prompting Moody to growl in anger.

"Severus!" McGonagall warned as if he was the one antagonizer. Snape merely glared at the professor before sneering down at the ginger-haired man in front of him.

"I suggest you walk away before you embarrass yourself" Snape stated coldly. Moody snarled and predictably raised his wand, but Snape was too fast. In the span of a nano second Moody's wand was in Snape's large hands. "Gryffindors, all the same" he sneered before throwing Mad-Eye's wand to McGonagall and glancing imperiously at the Golden Trio. The section of onlookers that were Slytherins snickered and taunted the Gryffindors, who adamantly stuck to a concocted story that Snape had used dark magic. Snape on the other hand simply grabbed both Draco and Gretel's collars and lead them to his office.

"Why do you continue to instigate stuff with Potter!" Snape yelled right after he shut the door to his office. Draco instinctually sat down regally with his nose upturned. Gretel remained standing behind Draco, her hand soothingly carding through Draco's almost white hair.

"Because Potter deserves it" Draco answered snappishly while Snape's eyes were focused on Gretel's hand. The dark wizard's expression turned furious.

"Draco, please leave me with Miss. Swayze" Snape ordered, his eyes boring into Gretel's rapidly turning blue eyes. Gretel bit her lip just as Draco started to get up.

"No, you know what, I'm gonna go" she countered while pushing Draco's head down, keeping him seated before walking away. Gretel made a hasty exit out the door and down the hall, towards the Slytherin common room.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galah- a small Australian cockatoo, usually regarded as a pest.


	37. “That Prick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total filler chapter, awkward, cringeworthy.... yup the full package. Sorryyyy....:/

Gretel found herself in a crowd of students that was gathered at the front of the Great Hall. In front of the big oak doors stood a stand that had something written on it.

"What's it say Draco?" She asked curiously, standing up on her tip-toes and trying to see over the crowd. However, due to her petite form, she couldn't even get a glimpse of the sign. Draco noticed her dilemma and smirked down at her imperiously.

"It says that the schools Durmstrang and Musgroo are to arrive at 6 o'clock" Draco informed with amusement, earning an elbow to the gut from Gretel.

"Nice" she said with a small smirk. "Alright, I have potions right now and... shit I'm late" she informed before hurriedly pushing her way through the crowd.

"Don't skip!" Draco called after her, prompting her to turn around with a half-hearted glare. The blonde only laughed at her as she turned back around to go to her class. She ran to Potions, eternally grateful that no one was out and about. She stopped in front of the door and straightened herself before walking in. Everyone turned to look at her, but she kept her face neutral as she made her way to her seat. Instead of Terry sitting next to her, it was the cocky, playboy Ravenclaw; Devin Crow.

_Great... just what she needed..._

"Nice of you to finally show up" Snape hissed menacingly, his black eyes narrowed as he looked her over as inconspicuously as possible. Her traitorous body buzzed at his attention, but she managed to keep her expression void of emotion.

"It is isn't it?" She fired back sarcastically, her expression indifferent. She saw a muscle in his jaw tick and his nostrils flare imperceptibly.

"The potion is on the board, no notes!" He yelled angrily, glaring at Gretel all the while. She on the other hand got to work, dutifully ignoring the glances Snape was giving her. He must be sour because she hasn't been to his class in about two weeks and because she had walked out on his golden opportunity to be alone with her. She honestly didn't know why she walked out, but she wasn't ready to be alone with him and for what would ensue. Okay so maybe she did know why-

Gretel's thoughts were interrupted by a crumpled piece of a parchment hitting her arm. She glanced at Snape out of the corner of her eye, but he was busy looking at one of his drawers. She then looked to the left side of her, glaring all the while. Devin Crow was laid back against the wall with an arrogant smile, he nodded to the piece of parchment. Sighing inwardly, she reached for it. Why not? She was already done and bored out of her mind. She carefully un-crumpled the paper only to find a crude drawing of her sucking cock and a caption on the side.

_Will you be my one-night stand?_

Gretel's cheeks heated with anger and embarrassment as she turned to look at Devin. If looks could kill he'd be dead. He continued to smile arrogantly, that is until he saw her eyes turn red and a figure from the front of the room walk up. Her wand was out in the blink of an eye and was pointed murderously at the boy.

"It-it was a j-joke" Devin defended, laughing nervously as he lunged for the piece of parchment that was still in her hand. However, a larger, paler hand grabbed it first while Snape’s other hand stopped her from hexing the poor boy.

"I said 'no notes'!" Snape hissed threateningly as Devin gulped fearfully and Gretel tried to get the steel rod that Snape called an arm from hindering her hexing. Snape then looked at the piece of parchment. His black eyes snapped up from the drawing and narrowed on Devin, pure murder was reflected in his beautiful eyes. His body was starting to shake with the strain of holding himself back. Gretel stopped trying to fight him and instead touched his hand soothingly, making sure to do it as covertly as possible. Snape looked down at her, his eyes tinted blood red, before pulling his arm up and letting Gretel do as she wished to the boy.

Gretel messed Devin up badly and would've done more damage if Draco didn't come in and stop her. He was drawn to the commotion and evidently ended up walking in on her giving the boy boils as well as several rashes and inflating his head, so much so he wobbled like those muggle bobble heads. Draco had stopped her, but upon seeing the drawing Severus was holding, he beat the boy unconscious.

"Mr. Boot, come take Mr. Crow to the hospital wing. There has been an... _unfortunate_ accident" Snape ordered snidely. Gretel saw Terry get up, the poor Ravenclaw was shaking like a leaf as she timidly stepped towards Gretel, Draco, and Snape. "Today!" He snapped, making him jump fearfully as he clumsily hurried to Devin. He cast the mobilicorpus charm, making Devin’s body float a few feet in the air. Terry hastily walked away from them, tripping over several objects on the way. "Class is dismissed" Snape stated and the fear ridden students clambered out of their seats, tripping over themselves as they ran towards the door.

"That prick!" Draco seethed when the rest of the students left.

"Yes" Snape agreed lowly, his eyes still tinted red while he stared at the spot Devin had sat. "Come with me, I'm taking this to Flitwick" he ordered while crumpling up the drawing angrily. Gretel and Draco followed behind quietly, knowing better than to provoke a furious Severus Snape.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in front of Professor Flitwick's office. However there was a sign on the door, clearly stating that he was not in his office. Snape growled lowly and spun on his heel, striding down the hall. Gretel and Draco silently followed him, knowing he'd want them to and that they were going to be presented to the Headmaster far sooner than previously thought.

Snape walked into the Headmaster's office unceremoniously, interrupting what seemed to be tea time between the Chief Warlock and the Charms Professor. The two older wizards looked up, one slightly wary while the other was smiling pleasantly.

"Severus, how nice of you to join us!" Dumbledore greeted jovially. Snape merely rolled his eyes before directing his attention to Flitwick.

"Your student, Devin Crow, has been admitted to the hospital wing" Snape informed and the two foot tall Professor immediately stood up.

"Is he okay? What happened?" Flitwick asked in concern. The potions master sneered and handed him the crumpled up piece of paper.

"Miss. Swayze was highly offended by this note and did take it out on Devin Crow. Mr. Malfoy also contributed to Mr. Crow's ailment in defense of Miss. Swayze" he informed while Flitwick hesitantly opened the piece of paper. The small professor’s eyes bulged and his whole body turned red. He crumpled the piece of paper up quickly and nodded jerkily.

"I'll deal with him" he assured before hurrying out of the office and towards the hospital wing. Dumbledore got the crumpled piece of paper from Snape's hand and un-crumpled it. His bushy white eyebrows disappeared into his long white hair, he looked up at Snape before crumpling the paper back up and making it disappear.

"I'll move Mr. Crow, but I would like to get what happened from these two" he informed, gesturing to Gretel and Draco. Snape nodded stoically before furiously striding out of the Headmaster's office.

"Right, now please recall what happened" Dumbledore said, moving his arm with a flourish towards the two chairs in front of his desk.

~

Gretel and Draco hurried down to the front of Hogwarts where the rest of the school waited for the new arrivals. They got there just in time to see a large wooden ship emerge from the depths of the black lake. Gretel and Draco tried to move through the crowd to get to their house, but unfortunately were stuck with the Gryffindors. The gigantic ship anchored itself once it was fully through the water. A cluster of students in animal furs trotted down the slanted wood that led from the ship to the bank. Igor Karkaroff was leading the group up the stairs of Hogwarts to greet Albus Dumbledore. The two Headmasters exchanged pleasantries, Dumbledore waving his hand to McGonagall to direct the new arrivals to the Great Hall.

After the Durmstrang students stepped into Hogwarts, the ground began to shake once again. Out of the ground sprouted enormous grand trees that rose into the sky and shaded almost all of Hogwarts. Gretel and Draco excitedly tried to move to the front. Several people swung on vines towards the entrance of Hogwarts. The first person let go of the vine and flipped in mid-air before landing expertly on his feet.

"Albus!" The attractive mid-40's man greeted with a heavy Australian accent. Dumbledore smiled and clasped the younger wizard's hand as four people flipped off the vines and landed next to their headmaster.

"Bellamy!" The Hogwarts headmaster returned, just as jovially as the Musgroo headmaster. The Australian scanned the front of the crowd, his grey eyes landing on Gretel.

"Gretel, how lovely to see you again!" Bellamy Bradshaw exclaimed as he walked over to her and pulled his former pupil into a hug.

"Hey Mr. Bradshaw" she returned pleasantly as she pulled away from her former headmaster.

"This one right here, one of my brightest pupils to ever step foot in Musgroo" Bellamy stated proudly, addressing her current headmaster who's eyes were twinkling madly. "Oh and here are Marcus Faulkner, Garret Blake, and Luke Hunam" he continued, waving his hand towards Gretel's best friends. Marcus smiled at the headmaster pleasantly, shaking Dumbledore's hand before walking over to Gretel and hugging her. 

Upon seeing the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world, every girl screamed, except of course Gretel, who merely rolled her eyes. Marcus chuckled as Garret took her from him and he pulled Draco into a brotherly hug. Luke hugged her once Garret had moved onto Draco while Marcus made his way through the crowd of screaming girls. He stopped in front of Potter and pulled him into a brotherly hug too before making his way back to Gretel.

"Watch out, half your fan base is here" Marcus said, gesturing behind him to see several boys and girls that attended Musgroo.

"Oh Gretel Swayze!" One of them exclaimed, prompting Gretel to quicken her pace.

"Can I have a picture?!" One of the boys asked as she, Draco, Marcus, Luke, and Garret continued to walk as fast as they could away from her fans. Their band is world famous and everyone in Musgroo found out it was them that was in the band. However, Gretel had moved just before an outbreak of crazy fans could form within Musgroo.

~

Gretel found herself in the Great Hall, sitting at the Slytherin table as well as the Musgroo students. She had finally conceded to signing their pictures of her and the band. Marcus was fighting off the Slytherin girls while Luke was cracking up jokes and Garret was enjoying the attentions of several girls. Bellamy Bradshaw was sitting next to Snape up at the High Table happily trying to converse with the dour professor all the while sending beaming smiles in Gretel's direction. The chatter died quickly when Dumbledore rose and stepped down, Filch following with an ancient looking chest. Gretel already knew what it was; the Goblet of Fire.

"You boys going to put your names in the goblet?" Gretel asked as they listened to Dumbledore speak.

"A duhhh" Marcus drawled.

"Course" Luke answered.

"Always" Garret stated, the boys grinning at each other mischievously.

"Well I'll be one of y'alls' personal cheerleader" Gretel informed with a grin as she glanced at Draco. However, the platinum blonde was staring straight ahead. Curious, Gretel followed his gaze, her green irises settled on a girl with red hair. A Weasley red to be exact, the girl's hazel eyes were fixed on Dumbledore with rapt attention. Draco was uncharacteristically relaxed as he stared at the only Weasley girl, his silver eyes were narrowed and hooded.

_How interesting..._

After a short, but intriguing speech from the Hogwarts Headmaster, everyone in the Great Hall dispersed. Marcus, Luke, Garret, and the rest of the Musgroo attendees had to leave ahead to get to their respective trees. Gretel was following Draco out the Great Hall when, low and behold, the Golden Trio stopped traffic. Gretel gave an exaggerated sigh while Draco groaned, clearly agreeing with her. The Chosen One And Igor Karkaroff were locked in a stare down, but honestly get out of the way if you're going to stare someone down. Jeez...

"Move Potter!" Gretel hissed in annoyance as she shoved past the Boy-Who-Lived. Ice cold fingers wrapped around her forearm roughly, hard enough to bruise. The hand spun her around as her wand lifted to meet her attacker. Igor Karkaroff was looking down at her with suspicious brown eyes.

"Gretel Swayze" The man stated with a mixture of fear and suspicion mingling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, is there a reason you're laying a hand on my person?" She questioned threateningly, her wand pointed right between the man's large brown eyes. Karkaroff glanced down at the hand wrapped around her forearm, but made no move to unhand her.

"I know your father" he stated, his eyes imploring a hidden agenda. Gretel merely narrowed her dark green eyes.

"Congratulations, so does half the wizarding world" she replied condescendingly.

"What, seems to be the problem?" A deep velvet voice questioned menacingly as the owner practically glided over to the disruption. Karkaroff looked up at Snape, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. The older man glanced down at his offending appendage before removing it and looking back up at Snape.

"Nothing Severus" Karkaroff answered before striding away from the scene, followed closely by his gossiping students, who were casting glances at them.

"Follow me" Snape ordered to Gretel. She complied, but dragged Draco along with her, she just wasn't ready to be alone with Snape yet. The Golden Trio, not so subtly, tried to follow along for information. "I'm going to give you three detention if you don't stop following us!" Snape snapped, whirling around to glare scathingly at the Dream Team. The Chosen One, Wormy, and Weasel wilted under his glare before huffing indignantly and stalking off.

Snape continued to lead her and Draco down to his office where there was, no doubt, going to be a long round of questioning.

~~~~~~~


	38. “Don’t Touch Me!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Gretel and Severus have a little dispute. Draco finds out some important information with an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say it on my other post, but hope y’all had an awesome thanksgiving! And those of you who don’t celebrate thanksgiving, I hope y’all had an awesome day! Lol:)

It's been several weeks since the arrival of the other schools. The band and Draco were inseparable, they would workout together, eat together, anything in general besides going to the bathroom together. Gretel and Draco had watched in amusement as the Weasley twins were thrown back out of the age line and grew long white beards. Marcus, Garret, and Luke laughed hysterically, so much so that they were barely able to walk to the Goblet of Fire and throw in their names.

Now everyone was sitting in the Great Hall, waiting impatiently for the three champions to be called. It seemed as if Dumbledore wanted the audience to be held in suspense as he leisurely walked to the Goblet of Fire. He stood next to the cup, patiently waiting for the goblet to spit out a name. It seemed like hours until the blue fire glowed a natural orange before spitting out a charred slip of parchment. Dumbledore caught it, his blue eyes scanning it over his half moon spectacles.

"Durmstrang's champion is... Viktor Krum!" The old wizard declared and the entire Great Hall broke out into raucous applause. Krum walked down the aisle in between the tables, his head held high as Dumbledore directed him to his Headmaster. As soon as Krum left, the Goblet began to turn an amber color and soon spit out another burnt piece of parchment. The Hogwarts headmaster caught it and read it before opening his mouth. "Musgroo's champion is... Garrett Blake!" The wizard declared and Garrett jumped off his seat next to Gretel to the sounds of the Great Hall's applause. He fist bumped the band, hugged Gretel excitedly, and then ruffled Draco's slicked back hair before swaggering up to Dumbledore. 

The frail looking wizard nodded to Bellamy Bradshaw before turning back to the Goblet of Fire. However, emerald green flames as well as ruby red flames began to crash together, the flames hissed and popped aggressively, causing Dumbledore to step back. With a loud _boom!_ Two charred slips of parchment shot high into the air before floating down lightly. Dumbledore snatched the two slips of paper out of the air and read them. The old wizard looked up at the audience before looking back at the High Table with a befuddled expression. Several professors including Snape stood up and leaned forward attentively. Dumbledore turned back to the audience with a slight grimace and with great reluctance opened his mouth.

"Gretel Swayze... and... Harry Potter!" He yelled, still staring at the slips of paper in great confusion. However, the entire hall was deathly silent, you could hear a pin drop if someone were to ever put that metaphor to the test. Gretel locked eyes with Potter, his expression showed fear and shock, nobody moved. "Gretel Swayze and Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled again, this time louder and sounding slightly angry.

"Go!" Marcus urged as he pushed Gretel off her seat and out into the aisle. Everyone turned to her, but her expression was already schooled into a neutral expression as she confidently walked down the aisle to Dumbledore, Potter coming up behind her.

"Go to your heads of houses" the headmaster said quietly and the two teenagers nodded dutifully. Gretel walked towards Snape, not at all at ease with the thunderous expression he was giving her. The powerful man grabbed her wrist and pulled her off to an adjacent door. Snape unceremoniously shoved her into the room where the other Triwizard champions were being held. Garrett and Krum as well as their headmasters turned to the commotion.

"What did you do?!" Snape hissed lowly, the grip on her wrist tightening as he pulled her closer to him. Gretel tried to free herself from his grasp as she averted her eyes.

"Nothing" she denied, but her movement was quickly halted when he pulled her even closer to his hard body. He bent his head down as his large hand covered the span of the top half of her neck and her jaw.

"Hey!" Garrett protested as he started to walk over to the duo that were disputing.

"Look. At. Me" Snape said lowly, even as he forcefully turned her head towards him and her ruby tinted eyes met his black ones. He quickly sifted through her memories, trying not to dwell on some too long as he plucked the right memory he needed from her mind and scanned it over.

"Severus!" The head of Gryffindor house exclaimed in shock, giving Gretel the distraction she needed. She pulled away from Snape violently and before she could think of what she was doing, there was a loud _smack!_ Gretel's open palm had collided with the side of Snape's face, causing everyone's jaws in the room to drop. "Miss Swayze! Detention!" McGonagall yelled.

"What? He deserved it!" Potter defended heatedly.

"I can't believe you hit a teacher" Garret breathed in shock, his headmaster looked like he just saw a witch give birth to a blast ended skrewt. Krum looked beyond confused while Karkaroff looked like he was about to start laughing.

Snape leaned down so that he was eye level to her, his own eyes tinted red and his plush lips curled back enough to reveal pointed teeth.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" Snape questioned lowly, almost purring but she could hear the fury in his tone. Gretel seethed, her fingertips sparking as the ends of her hair crackled and her red eyes glared scathingly at the man before her.

"Do you?!" She hissed furiously, shoving Snape as hard as she could. Of course he didn't budge. "Do you have any idea how low that was?!" She seethed in a whisper as she punched his rock solid chest with all her might. The action was most definitely futile, but she didn't care. She felt hurt and betrayed. He abused her trust in him, that was probably one sided now that she thinks about it. But it hurt, so much. She felt so violated that he would do that to her, some fool she was.

"Why are you-?" Snape started questioningly, his eyebrows furrowing as his left hand reached towards her face. She hadn't realized that she was on the verge of crying until she felt the rough pad of his thumb swipe the lone tear away. As if he cared, but he didn't. He was just like every other manipulative Slytherin she's ever encountered.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed threateningly, smacking his hand away from her defiantly. Snape clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing on her.

"What is-?!" He started, but was cut off by the door to the Great Hall opening. Snape and Gretel immediately stepped away from each other with neutral expressions as Albus Dumbledore and the minister walked in, followed by Moody. Garrett came up to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder and leading her away from Snape. She could feel the dark wizard's eyes on her, but she didn't look back or even acknowledge Snape. Garrett bent his head down so he could whisper in her ear.

"You have some explaining to do" he whispered while she felt a pulse of rage ripple from where she assumed Snape was still standing.

"Later" she whispered back as they both sat on the couch, Gretel's former headmaster, Bellamy Bradshaw already seated to her left. She curled up against Garrett, her body tense and tightly wound as she stared at Snape, feeling as if her chest was hollow.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet?" Dumbledore asked calmly, peering over his spectacles at the raven-haired boy.

"No" Potter answered promptly without hesitation. Dumbledore nodded his head in thought before giving him another look.

"Did you ask anyone to put it in?" The headmaster questioned curiously as Potter gritted his teeth.

"No" he answered more forcefully than was necessary, earning a disbelieving snort from Snape. Dumbledore then looked to Gretel, studying her critically.

"You are sixteen, correct?" The old wizard asked and Gretel nodded.

"Yeah, turned sixteen a week ago" Garrett answered for her, making her look up at him with a half hearted glare.

"You're sixteen?!" Moody exclaimed in surprise, for once looking as if he didn't have all the needed information.

"Yes, why on earth does that surprise you?" Headmaster Bradshaw questioned quizzically with crossed arms. Moody seemed to fumble for words for a minute before coming up with a suitable answer.

"She doesn't look sixteen" he answered lamely, causing Gretel to sink further into Garrett as he tightened his grip on her, glaring at the red head. Bradshaw looked disgusted with his answer while Potter looked at the DADA Professor in shock. Karkaroff was nodding in agreement while glancing at Gretel, Krum was pretty much ignoring everybody and the minister looked unsure. Snape however sent a sharp glare to Moody while stepping in between the gnarled man's line of view as Dumbledore looked more closely at Moody, focusing more on the lip-lick.

"I fail to see any relevance that has to the issue at hand" Snape intoned, glaring scathingly down at Mad-Eye before turning to the headmaster. "However, if you are implying that Miss. Swayze put her name in the Goblet or had someone do it for her, she did not" The dark wizard said, answering Dumbledore's unspoken question. The headmaster nodded as Karkaroff stepped up to them.

"Whatever the problem is, I don't want two Hogwarts champions! It is unfair to the rest of the champions!" Karkaroff declared heatedly, Krum just shrugged in the background and turned around to look into the fire.

~

Draco walked quickly through the halls of Hogwarts. He knew there was something off about the minister and he needed to get to his hiding spot in time so he could eavesdrop. However, fate had other plans. 

"Oof!" Someone exclaimed as Weasley red hair bounced off Draco's chest and landed on the floor below him. Draco sneered at the flustered girl before him as she tried to move her wayward hair out of her pretty hazel eyes.

"Watch it Weasley" he spat, only to have the girl huff and glare up at him.

"Unless I remember wrong, you're the one who ran into me" Ginny Weasley countered, still sitting on the ground in front of him. Draco curled his lip up to say something, but the minister's voice grabbed his attention. He looked around the corner and saw the minister approaching with Ludo Bagman. He looked back down at the Weasley girl before him and groaned to himself. Draco grabbed her hand and hastily pulled her up and pushed her into an alcove, flattening himself against her small form. Her hazel eyes widened and her plush lips parted to protest, but his hand covered her mouth.

"Not a word" he whispered, his silver eyes glowing threateningly. Ginny merely huffed, her eyes defiant, but she listened.

"You alright Barty?" Ludo Bagman questioned as the two men stopped in front of their little alcove.

"Yes, of... course" Crouch answered distractedly.

"Are you sure? You look pale and seem a little sick" Bagman countered, moving to put a hand on Barty's shoulder, putting him in the line of sight of the pair in the alcove. Draco pressed himself flush against Ginny, trying as hard as he could not to be seen. Ginny squeaked in surprise, earning a finger to her lips and a swift glare from the boy against her.

"What was that?!" Crouch said worriedly.

"Probably a mouse, but stop trying to deflect. I know this is about your son escaping" Bagman replied knowingly.

"Who told you that?!" Crouch hissed, getting into Bagman's face. Draco quickly turned his face away from the entrance, causing his nose to bump Ginny's. She squeaked again, pulling her head back, only for it to smack against the wall. "Who's there?!" The minister questioned shrilly, sounding almost panicked. Silver and hazel eyes looked at each other in worry as Crouch started to come towards them.

"Probably just some portrait that was covered up" Bagman suggested, ever the voice of reason as he pulled Crouch away from the hidden alcove. Draco found his eyes roaming over Ginny's features as they remained silent, waiting for the two adults to disappear completely. Her eyes were a bright soft honey brew, her nose was slightly upturned with a smattering of freckles across the bridge, her lips were plush and wide, and her jaw was rounded. Being flush against her, he could feel the way her chest heaved against his and the way her knees trembled slightly due to their position. Her skirt was somehow scrunched up in between their body's and he found himself wondering how her milky thighs would feel under his hands. Draco felt his lower region start to heat up as he stared into those pretty hazel eyes.

_He was not getting turned on by girl Weasley!_

"You sound like a mouse when you squeak like that" he commented, his voice slightly deeper as he stepped away from her. Ginny looked as if she was dazed while she slightly slumped against the wall. She breathed in and out rapidly, as if trying to catch her breath. Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He walked out of the alcove nonchalantly and turned in the direction of where he heard the noise. "Yes Garrett?" He questioned as the man in question turned the corner, carrying a petite red head. "What happened?!" Draco questioned frantically as he hurried over to Garrett's side.

"Nothing, she's just exhausted" the older wizard assured. "But I need the password to your common room" he continued and Draco nodded eagerly.

"Of course" he agreed, lagging behind just a little bit to look into the alcove where Ginny Weasley was quietly watching. "Goodbye little mouse" he said lowly, his silver eyes roaming her figure before he hastily followed Garrett.

~~~~~~


	39. “Mwhat?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated moment between Severus and Gretel. Harry makes a brief appearance. A little bit of Draco and Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what y’all consider MATURE, but someone comes so... yeah. 
> 
> Anyways mainly just a filler chapter with brief explanation on how Gretel is acting around Severus after last chapter.

Severus sat at the edge of a bed with his long legs crisscrossed. The curtains around the bed shielded him from view if the roommate decided to wake up. He was shirtless, being that he had gotten out of his bed and stealthily climbed into the one he wanted to be laying in. However, instead of laying down next to that of which he desired, he was sitting at the foot of the bed watching the young woman's chest rise and fall. She looked peaceful, her legs sprawled out, one bent at the knee and the other straight. Her long red hair was tied in a ponytail that fanned out across her pillow. Her arms were stretched out in front of her, a large stuffed animal laying in between them. Her thick lips were relaxed and she was breathing steadily through her straight nose.

Severus couldn't understand why she had slapped him, sure he was being rude, but he wasn't much different than normal. He was desperately trying to figure out what he did wrong so she would stop avoiding him. It felt like he had to be in her presence to even function properly. However, since she's been avoiding him, his chest aches. He doesn't know why, but all he can think about is remedying what he did wrong, but every time he tries, she either shuts him down or he says the wrong thing. He just wants her to trust him, to belong to him, to be _his_. But she doesn't trust him, at least not in the way he'd like.

Severus was torn out of his thoughts by a strangled gasp. He quickly crawled over Swayze's body to inspect her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips trembled, her grip on her stuffed animal tightened as she whimpered. He reached out to caress her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She sighed, leaning into his touch subconsciously as her arms slowly released her death grip on her stuffed animal. He started to pull away, immediately earning a whimper from the young woman as her lips began to tremble again.

"Shh" He soothed as he smoothed her silky hair down. Her arms reached for him blindly and he easily complied. He gathered the petite witch in his arms and pulled her onto his lap where he leaned against the headboard. Swayze sleepily cuddled up to him with a sigh and relaxed. Her breathing evened out as her heart slowed and her body became pliant once more. Severus wrapped his strong arms around her small frame before leaning his head back and allowing his eyelids to rest.

~

Severus woke up to the sounds of rustling. His eyes snapped open, black eyes narrowing on the curtains drawn around the bed. Someone was on the other side and from the smell of it, it was most likely Potter. He didn't have time to leave so he inconspicuously cast a disillusionment charm on himself. Just in time as the curtains opened to reveal a boy with messy black hair holding his wand in front of him, the tip of his wand alight while the invisibility cloak slid all the way off his body. Swayze scrunched up her nose and eyes as she shifted away from the light.

"Swayze" Potter whispered, making the young woman in Severus's lap inadvertently put pressure on his rapidly hardening cock. He stiffened, biting his lip to keep from moaning. Merlin! Unlike the urge to vomit with those whores, it felt like his whole body had caught fire.

"Mwhat?" Swayze questioned, her voice thick and heavily accented.

"I need to tell you something" Potter explained as Swayze yawned, arching her back against Severus's hard chest as she stretched her arms.

"What is it?" She questioned, her eyes were still closed, but she sounded more awake. Severus hoped Potter would hurry the hell up.

"The first task is dragons" Potter informed while Swayze sat up straighter, shifting her hips to get comfortable. Merlin her ass was making his cock impossibly hard and he could only hope the young woman didn't notice.

"I know" she replied, the corner of her lips turning down in a frown as she shifted her hips more deliberately this time.

"What is it?" Potter questioned, noticing the slight down turn of her lips. Swayze furrowed her brows in concentration.

"I dont know, something hard and warm" she supplied, "probably just a rolled up part of the sheets" she dismissed with a shrug, but the hand that Potter couldn't see traveled to her side and up to rest on his hip. Severus prayed to whatever higher power that Swayze would stop moving.

"Yeah... how'd you find out?" Potter asked curiously.

"Charlie, he finally apologized" Swayze answered and Severus almost sighed in relief when she finally stopped moving. His cock was fixed to burst and his bottom lip was bleeding profusely.

"Oh, that's great" Potter replied, sounding oddly sincere. "Well sorry for waking you up, had I known-"

"It's fine Potter" Swayze cut him off softly with a warm smile. Potter lowered his head bashfully as he picked his invisibility cloak off the floor.

"Well Goodnight" He bid farewell as he picked up his head with a sheepish smile before pulling the cloak over his head.

"Goodnight" Swayze replied before the door to her dorm opened and shut. She closed the curtains around her bed before carefully getting off his lap. This time Severus did actually sigh in relief, his legs falling open. "Show yourself" Swayze hissed as she kneeled between his now spread legs, her eyes a marbled red and blue. Severus gulped and with great reluctance countered the disillusionment charm. 

Swayze's beautiful multicolored eyes traced his features before landing on his bleeding lip. Her eyes softened as her thumb came up to swipe away the blood on his lip. He shuddered, his eyes drooping even more as he gazed greedily at her lips. It was her turn to gulp when her eyes traveled down his body and landed on the massive bulge between his legs. If it were possible he swelled even more with pride and a primal sense of possession as she studied the outline of his cock. She closed her eyes and sucked in a determined breath before, her eyes landed on his.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" Her voice sounded strong, but he could detect the waver in her voice. Her eyes betrayed her, showing how vulnerable the question made her.

"No" He rumbled lowly, his eyes switching from her desperate eyes to her aching lips periodically. How he wished to devour her.

"You do realize I don't trust you anymore right?" She questioned, her tone quivered and her pretty lips trembled. His brow furrowed, she had trusted him before?

"What are you talking about? I would never take advantage of you" he stated, confused by her question.

"You do, every time you read my mind" she informed softly, her expression looked betrayed and sad. Severus was inwardly beating himself up upon realizing his actions, he was an absolute dunderhead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." he trailed off, his eyes looking physically pained while his expression fought to remain neutral.

"Then what are you doing here and what is that?!" She asked harshly, gesturing around her bed and then at his still straining cock.

"I-I was watching you" he started, but then realized how that sounded and groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Could he get even more stupid? Swayze looked flabbergasted as her eyes widened.

"You were watching me with a hard on?!" She hissed beyond puzzled and looking quite flustered. Severus's cheeks heated up in embarrassment even as his face hardened.

"I don't see any of my students in such a way" he lied and what a transparent one considering the evidence was right between his legs. Swayze raised an eyebrow as her eyes flitted down to his erection, she bit her lip. His eyes followed the action as he unconsciously leaned towards her, her blue eyes met his black ones.

"Great than it won't matter if I do this..." she trailed and before he could protest all the air rushed from his lungs as he felt her small, warm hand cup his cock through his sweats. His head was thrown back as a low throaty moan emitted from his body and his cock burst. Merlin, he felt like a horny teenager that came all over himself just because the object of his desire touched him through his sweats. Swayze quickly retracted her hand from his soaked pants and squirmed on the bed as she watched him.

Severus came back to his senses, his body prepping for another round of filling his sweats with his seed. He was so incredibly embarrassed, but he couldn't keep his hooded eyes from traveling over Swayze. She was quite obviously flushed. She was biting her lip as her eyes glowed a seductive ocean blue, her nipples strained against the thin fabric of her tank top while her thighs rubbed together. His nostrils flared as he instantly detected her arousal among his own. His hand reached towards her exposed knee.

"Swayze?" Miss. Wiener questioned and Severus quickly jumped to the other side of Swayze's bed. He made it out of her curtains just as Wiener opened the curtains to Swayze's bed on the opposite side.

"What?!" Swayze snapped as Severus stealthily walked to the door.

"I thought I heard you talking" Wiener explained before Severus quickly left the dorm.

~

Ever since the encounter in Gretel's dorm she has been actively avoiding Snape. Which she was doing before, but know she's even been skipping his classes. She hasn't seen him for an entire week and for that she's grateful because if she did see him she'd either do one of two things. One being she'd jump his bones or two, she'd probably cry due to the emotional overload he caused her mind.

Instead, Gretel has been hanging out with her best friends and little bro. Well, Draco isn't fond of that nickname when she says it in front of people, but when their alone he always rolls his eyes but doesn't protest. Potter watches them sometimes and it's kind of annoying, but she also wants to comfort him which is incredibly weird. Draco had told her about what he had over heard between the minister and Bagman and she patted his back in appreciation, relaying to him what she had also found out.

~

Draco was walking through the halls on his way to meet with Gretel and the band when a red head ran headlong into him. He sneered down at the Weasley that ran into him, until he saw their face. He felt silently uncomfortable when he realized it was Ginny and promptly averted her nervous gaze.

"Weasley, I would advise you to keep walking" he stated matter-of-factly, discreetly glancing around to see if anyone was around. No one was, thank Merlin.

"I told Harry about what I heard" Ginny stated and before she could get another word out Draco had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a corner. After casting a silencing charm, he whirled around to face her, silver eyes glinting dangerously.

"You what?!" He hissed lowly, trying hard to control his anger. Hazel eyes widened, her lips parted as she tried to form a sentence. She had just never seen him so pissed off and was intimidated, as reluctant as she was to admit it. Having those silver eyes roam over her, narrowed and assessing critically. She drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out before glaring up at him.

"I told Harry what I heard, but..." she started, catching the way his mouth parted that he was going to start angrily insulting her for saying something like that to the 'Chosen One', she mentally rolled her eyes. "But, I said I was alone" she finished and was momentarily surprised that he didn't start saying something along the lines of... _“Gryffindor sentiment, always doing the right thing”_, *gag*. Instead, Draco simply thinned his lips and appraised her as he stood up straighter. He hummed in approval as he bent his head to peer into her eyes while tucking a lock of Weasley red hair behind her ear to properly see her. She squeaked in surprise before she stopped breathing altogether and just stared at Draco, dumbfounded. Either way he didn't seem to notice.

"I... appreciate the discretion little mouse" he thanked quietly and a warm fuzzy feeling bloomed in Ginny's chest, even as the platinum blonde walked away.

Draco had no idea why he acted so... something towards her. She was a Weasley, nothing special. Just a dumb blood traitor that needed correcting in their values. But yet-

"Hey Draco, Snape wants you" Pansy said with a flirtatious smile that immediately earned her a sneer. Pansy scowled at him before sulking off, knowing full well she was unwanted by the handsome platinum blonde.

_What did Snape want? It was almost curfew and he wanted to get a full eight hours of sleep before the first task tomorrow_...

~~~~~~


	40. “Spongify!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well obviously the first task lol. Hella tension between our two favorites. Gretel’s mind is just a jumbled mess and no one knows how Severus feels so... yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than some other chapters. Actually this story is longer than anticipated and it’s kinda pissing me off lol. But I also can’t let it go lol.

Gretel stood inside a tent with the other three champions, listening intently to Bagman as he prattled on. The minister was there adding in some stuff about rules and the like. Gretel and Potter shared a glance as Garrett clapped both of them on the shoulders, giving them an encouraging squeeze.

"Alright champions, get in alphabetical order by your last name" Ludo Bagman urged and the champions dutifully got into line. Bagman proffered a drawstring bag to Garrett and urged him to put his hand in the bag. Garrett shrugged and stuck his hand in the bag before pulling out a small dragon that snorted in his hand, the champion smiled. "Right, you got the Green Welsh dragon" he commented as Garrett started to pet his dragon and coo at it. Krum was next and the Durmstrang boy reluctantly put his hand into the bag and then withdrew it. "Ah, Chinese Fireball, nice one" Bagman stated before moving to Potter. "Hello Harry" The wizard greeted, while the Chosen One nodded and stuck his hand in the bag. "Swedish Short-snout, you got lucky" he commented before coming to a stop in front of Gretel. Bagman grimaced as he reluctantly held the bag out to her. Gretel stayed expressionless as she stuck her hand in confidently and withdrew the small dragon. "Ah, the most dangerous dragon of them all... the Hungarian Horntail" Bagman gulped as the three champions turned to give her worried expressions.

"Give her a different dragon!" Potter yelled.

"I'll trade!" Garrett exclaimed, but the minister shook his head and gave Gretel a worried look.

"It's already done" he stated solemnly before heading out of the tent while Bagman collected their dragons and put them back into the bag.

"Good luck" He said before following after the minister. The champions sat and fidgeted, waiting for the judges to call them. Nobody spoke, everyone lost in thought, going over all the spells they knew.

"Garrett Blake!" The announcer called and Garrett stood up with a determined expression on his face. Gretel hugged him while whispering 'good luck' to him. He returned the hug as Krum came up to clap a hand on his shoulder, wishing him good luck as well. 

"Good luck" Potter said as he shook Garrett's hand, sending the Musgroo champion off. There was a roar of noise that let them know that Garrett had walked into the arena. The remaining champions stayed quiet as they listened to the commentary from Bagman.

One by one the champions diminished. When there were two the 'know-it-all' showed up and wrapped Potter in a bear hug. He looked like he wasn't able to breathe, due to the grip Granger had around his neck. But he also looked immensely grateful as he hugged her back. Wormy was babbling nervously about the accio charm to Potter while she kept running her fingers down the front of his torso. Smoothing imaginary folds in his clothes.

"Hermione" Potter soothed gently as he grabbed the bushy-haired girl's hands and held them in his against his chest. They stared at each other for so long and so deeply Gretel had to turn away from the sight, lest she vomit.

"Harry Potter!" Bagman called and a loud roar of 'boos' emitted from outside the tent. Granger's small puckered lips trembled as she stared up at Potter.

"I'll be fine" he said gently. Wormy nodded vigorously while wiping at her cheek quickly. 

"You better or there will be hell to pay" the girl stated with a watery smile as she leaned up and pecked Potter on the cheek. 

The Chosen One blushed heavily and nodded at her before gently untangling their hands. He then disappeared out of the tent flap, leaving the 'know-it-all' to collect herself. When Wormy turned and saw Gretel, the bushy-haired witch blushed a deeper shade of red and she smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, good luck" she mumbled nervously before disappearing out the back flap.

Gretel sighed and put her head in her hands. She was like that for a good minute until she felt the heady warmth of magic surround her. Her heart sped up and her lungs halted as she froze. She heard the feather-light footsteps carry the intruder closer to her, bringing that addictive presence that's she's craved for so long. A warm hand found its way under her chin, cupping it gently and tilting her face up. Her green and blue marbled eyes landed on Severus Snape's black ones. She gulped as he urged her to stand up and snaked an arm around her waist. She gasped, her lungs finally finding the will to move, feeling like she'd just ran a marathon. He pulled her flush against his body with the arm around her waist, face expressionless. She breathed out in a stuttered mess, her cheeks lighting up with warmth as her eyes leaned more towards the ocean blue of her true eye color with dark green flecks. His calloused thumb caressed her smooth cheek as he gazed into her eyes.

"I came to wish you good luck" He rumbled lowly as he continued to caress her cheekbone with his thumb. Gretel's lashes fluttered and her heart jumped as she moved her arms to wrap around his neck. Snape's nostrils flared and his eyes widened as she pressed herself against him wanting to be closer to him.

"Just hold me" she whispered quietly, but he heard it. His response was to slowly wrap his other arm around her waist, inadvertently taking his thumb from her cheek. She sighed against him as she buried her face against his torso. Snape bent down to rest his head on top of hers and inhaled deeply. Gretel felt a little weirded out that he was smelling her, but she was smelling him as well so it's not like she could say anything anyways.

They stayed quiet as they embraced each other. Both of their hearts were beating ferociously, but they neglected to acknowledge that fact. They felt comforted and protected in each other's presence. Fire was slowly making its way through their veins at the slightest touch, which was from Gretel playing with the hair at the nape of Snape's neck. He growled lowly, burying his nose further into her silky hair. Gretel shuddered and bent her neck back slightly, feeling their noses brush at the angle she was in. Snape's black eyes were hooded as he stared into her own hooded ocean blue eyes. Her bottom lip trembled in anticipation as she pulled Snape closer to her, feeling his hot breath ghost across her aching lips at a rapid pace. Their lips parted, their eyes closed, and-

"Gretel Swayze!" The announcer called, earning a huff from Gretel as she ducked her head. She groaned in annoyance as her head fell onto Snape's hard torso. He growled in annoyance as well, but pulled her head away from his chest to look into her eyes.

"Good luck" he whispered softly, planting a feather light kiss against her cheek. She gasped in shock while Snape turned around swiftly in a cloud of black fabric and exited through the back of the tent. Swallowing the stampede of butterflies in her stomach and the girlish squeal that wanted to bubble out of her, she made her way out of the tent.

Gretel was ushered into an underground cement stairwell that muffled some of the Slytherin's cheers. Charlie came up to her quickly before she could step through the archway. He wrapped her in a tight hug that she returned before they both pulled away. Charlie looked at her, his blue eyes fearful and anxious as he gazed into her eyes.

"Good luck" he whispered, giving her a quick hug again while he pecked the top of her head. She gave him a small smile as he reluctantly let her go and gave her a nod. She mock saluted with a stupid grin on her face before she walked out into the arena.

The cheers and skeptic commentary was deafening as well as the occasional 'boo', but Gretel pushed all that from her mind and instead focused on her surroundings. There was iron rungs on the side of the arena, not far from her. The dragon in front of her was huffing and snorting, swinging it's tail viciously in anticipation. Behind it though was her target, the golden egg. She grabbed her wand with both hands, held it in front of her and closed her eyes. She focused on every intricate detail about herself. The way she looked, the way she smelled, the way she sounded, the way she felt, the way she tasted, even down to the last detail of her clothing. There was a light breeze that ruffled her hair and a collective gasp went through the audience. When she opened her eyes there were dozens of carbon copies of herself. The dragon scrambled backwards as it's eyes darted around the arena.

Gretel took advantage of the momentary confusion and jumped up to the first iron rung on the cement wall. The action made all her other carbon copies take off in different directions as she climbed the iron rungs carefully and with great efficiency. The dragon breathed fire at her illusions, they fizzled and then reappeared, laughing heartily and pointing at the dragon. The creature swung its tail out, cutting through her carbon copies with ease, but they simply reappeared, laughing even more.

Gretel hauled herself onto the edge of the cement wall and stuck her wand to the wall vertically, the pulses it emitted ensuring that her illusion remained. She started to sprint across the edge of the wall with quick, light footsteps, prompting her copies to sprint around in the arena randomly. The dragon swung its tail, it was low, low enough and wide enough to clip her legs out from under her. Drawing on her gymnasts skills, she gracefully dove over the tail, landing on her hands, she rolled forward and jumped to her feet with ease. She continued her sprint until she was adjacent to the nest of eggs. Her adrenaline was going, her fingers were sparking and her hair was crackling, she felt as if she were on fire, but in a good way.

Gretel's copies had managed to corner the dragon's attention away from the nest so she took the opportunity. She stuck out her hand and non verbally accioed the golden egg to her. It lurched out of the nest and soared towards her outstretched hand, where she caught it with both hands. The dragon immediately snapped its attention to her, breathing fire as it turned. Before the dragon could barbecue her, she jumped off the edge of the cement wall, she tucked in her knees in a front tuck as she descended.

"Spongify!" She yelled, wandlessly casting the spell at the smooth rock she was about to land on. When her feet hit the rock, she bounced off of it and landed on the other side of the arena wall. When she spun around to face the dragon her thick lips were pulled into a gleeful expression as she stuck her unoccupied hand out to summon her wand. It soared into her hand, cancelling her copies.

Gretel felt like she was floating as her and the dragon stared at each other, she felt so incredibly powerful. Feeling an urge to touch the dragon, she pocketed her wand and reached out with her hand. The dragon's red eyes were gleaming ominously and surveying her suspiciously, but it did not move away from her. Her hand gently touched the armored scales of the dragon, it closed its eyes and leaned into her touch. She smiled so profoundly, her face hurt.

"INCREDIBLE!" Ludo Bagman commented, startling Gretel. Apparently she was floating and the loud noise shattered whatever was going on with her. She fell quite suddenly, dazed and disoriented with the amount of power that had surged through her, she was not able to stop her descent. Her fall was abruptly halted by strong armored scales. She blinked rapidly as she clung on to the sea of horns that encased her. "THAT WAS AN INCREDIBLE DISPLAY OF PHYSICAL STRENGTH, ADVANCED MAGIC, NONVERBAL _AND_ WANDLESS MAGIC!" Bagman practically screamed, prompting loud cheers that made Gretel's ears ring.

"Gretel!" Draco yelled as he ran towards her, but halted immediately when the dragon she was on growled at them. Marcus, Garrett, and Luke ran into the frightened boy since they were also on their way to see her.

"It's okay" Gretel soothed as she reached out to pet the area just behind the dragon's ear. The creature nodded and lowered its head to the ground. She gracefully slid of the dragon, she kept a steady hand on the dragon's head though because her legs felt kinda wobbly. Soon all the Slytherins ran in and started to crowd her, that's when Marcus and Luke decided to put her on their shoulders like some kind of hero.

~

Gretel was sitting in the makeshift medical tent that Madame Pomfrey erected. The Matron checked on her and fussed about her injuries. There were holes in her clothing where the fire got her but her body remained untouched. This stumped the medi-witch even as she checked the smooth skin where the articles of clothing were gone. Huffing, Madame Pomfrey reluctantly left the tent and admitted some people into her tent. Gretel felt Severus walk in before she even saw him, she felt his presence get closer to her.

Goosebumps broke out on her exposed skin which included her left arm, the swell of the side of her left breast, the exposed skin of her hip and the length of her left leg. She could feel his eyes on her and hear the heavy puffs of air that emitted from him in an attempt to control his breathing. With every step he took towards her, her pulse quickened, and by the time he was standing in between her parted legs, it felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her throat.

"Gretel" He rumbled in that oh so seductive voice of his, causing her to whimper. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her small waist to pull her flush against him. The medical table was just the right height that it allowed his clothed cock to press against the apex of her thighs without trouble. They both groaned at the small friction, Snape reflexively holding her tighter as he ducked his head to bury his nose into her silky hair. 

Gretel shuddered in his arms, breathing in the heady scent of him and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Snape pulled back slightly to gaze into her shocking blue eyes and it felt as though their skin was catching fire with need and lust and something else that they didn't bother to identify.

Gretel felt addicted to the way he made her feel, especially that clothed piece of granite rubbing against her clothed sex. She craned her neck back, their noses brushing and their eyes fluttering. She felt flushed and on fire, her oxygen supply seemed quite limited. Her skin was prickling with anticipation as his right hand started to slide up the exposed skin of her thigh, it was only a sliver of skin, but it was enough contact to knock the air out of their lungs.

"Severus" she whimpered quietly, so quietly that she thought she had hallucinated saying it, but Severus's answering groan was enough to assuage her thoughts. "Ki-"

"Severus!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed in horror, causing the duo to pull away from each other almost instantly. Poppy Pomfrey was many things, but speechless wasn't one of them, however the slack jawed expression on her face was enough to cast doubt. The medi-witch gaped like a fish while looking between the raven-haired man and the red-headed young woman. Severus just stood there, his cheeks flushed and cloak pulled in front of him with an indifferent expression. Whereas Gretel sat there with flushed cheeks and head bowed in an attempt to hide the smile that was trying to overtake her face. "I shouldn't be surprised, the signs were there..." Pomfrey trailed in astonishment as she sat down heavily in a chair next to the medical table, patting her forehead. Just then Dumbledore came in followed by Silas.

"That was an absolutely incredible performance, you got all top marks!" Dumbledore informed jovially, unaware of the awkward situation he had just walked in on. Gretel smiled weakly and cast a wary glance at her father, who was studying her critically and then Silas's eyes softened slightly, something she hasn't seen in years.

"You did good" he said stoically with an approving nod. Her smile brightened just a bit more as she nodded in return.

"Thank you" she whispered shyly before Silas turned to Severus and walked over to him.

"Yes, you did more than good, but I suppose it's a miracle he said it at all hm?" Dumbledore whispered to her, making her glance at him crossly with a raised eyebrow. She nodded though as Silas turned to leave and Dumbledore moved to follow him out. However as soon as Silas stepped through the flap in the tent, Poppy Pomfrey intercepted Dumbledore before he could follow her father out.

"Albus, I think you need to stay" Pomfrey said gravely, causing Severus and Gretel to look at each other worriedly. Dumbledore stepped back in confusion and paused his intended destination to listen to her. 

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, seemingly genuinely confused at what she wanted to say. Pomfrey looked behind him to glance between Severus and Gretel before she turned back to the Headmaster.

"I think Severus and Miss Swayze are in a relationship" she blurted out quickly, her eyes darting from Gretel and Severus. Dumbledore merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

"Headmaster-"

"Don't Severus" Dumbledore interrupted as he turned to look at the raven-haired Professor. "First Harry now Poppy? You're loosing your touch Severus" the headmaster scolded exhaustedly, he seemed to have aged in those few seconds.

"Wait, you knew about this?!" Pomfrey exclaimed in shock, prompting Dumbledore to look at her like a kicked puppy.

"Yes, but they haven't so much as kissed so I think we're okay" he said uncertainly, "besides you know of his more animal side and Miss Swayze was there when it happened so it's not far fetched that-"

"Don't say it" Gretel cut him off, glaring at Severus furiously as she jumped off the medical table.

"Wait, Gretel I don't think-"

"No, their right" she agreed, cutting off Severus's protest with an indifferent expression as she headed for the tent flap.

"But it's not-" he tried as he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, but she interrupted him again.

"No, their right Severus were just attracted to each other. This whole 'forbidden love' is just fueled by lust" she countered, emphasizing forbidden love with air quotes. Her nonchalance completely belied the vice like feeling on her heart, she really felt like falling to her knees and sobbing her eyes out. Because she was there when Severus was bitten and it's completely normal for him to have acquired a certain desire for her that stems from his animal side, that stems from the wolf. But Severus himself? The mere thought made her eyes well with liquid.

"Look at me" Severus coaxed lowly as he bent his head to catch her eyes.

"No" she denied, shaking her head frantically as she tried to wretch herself free from his grip. "I will not let you read my mind" she declared, trying harder to get away from him. He couldn’t see her thoughts. She would just look like a little girl in love with her professor.

_In love..._

The thought made her breath hitch and her eyes to snap up to Severus's black eyes fearfully. She then turned into her Animagus form.

"No" he cried lowly as he reached for the copper-red snake, but Albus held him back.

"Let her go Severus, she needs to think" the headmaster coaxed. Severus's thin lips pulled back to reveal dagger-like teeth and blood red eyes.

"Get off me!" He growled warningly, whipping around to bare his teeth at the old man. A fearful squeak emitted from Poppy, drawing his attention. He snarled at the medi-witch, gnashing his teeth threateningly before glancing at Albus and disappearing out the tent flap in search of Gretel.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	41. “Can You Dance?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Gryffindors and Slytherins practice the waltz together lol. Major tension between our faves, not all of it is good though.

If Gretel didn’t feel like a love sick fool before as she left the medical tent from the first task. She certainly felt like one now.   
  
Hogwarts was gossiping like wildfire about the approach of the Yule Ball. Everyone was worrying about who they were taking, well almost everyone. Gretel on the other hand was seated on a round bed with silky black sheets, tears silently cascading down her tanned cheeks. She couldn't believe it, she would've never thought she'd feel so betrayed as she did now. But really, it felt as though her heart was ripped out of her chest and thrown carelessly to the side.

"Gretel I'm-"

"Don't!" She hissed warningly, hoping to Merlin that he couldn't hear the quiver in her voice. Even though she could feel the bed dip and the strong presence of a man come up behind her. His large hands landed on her tense shoulders and gently began to work the stress from her shoulders. Gretel sighed, feeling as though the stress of the day was physically leaving her. It's the way Severus made her feel. Calm, safe, excited, happy, and most of all as if she were in imminent danger. Not from anyone, but from him. And he did hurt her, not physically of course, but he did and he was trying to plead his case to her right now. She needed to think and to do that she needed to get away from this deliciously dangerous man. But her body wouldn't let her. 

_Traitor_...

"Come here" He soothed as he gathered her up in his arms and sat her in his lap. He laid against the headboard with her in his arms as he gently pet her hair. It wasn't long before she felt her eyes droop and her traitorous body relax against the hard planes of Severus's chest.

~

Gretel woke to the pleasant feeling of warmth being encased around her and the reassuring weight of strong arms holding her. She stretched, feeling the hard muscles behind her and one giant thing against her ass jump. It _jumped_ and suddenly Gretel was wide awake, bolting out of the warm cocoon she was encased in. The man behind her was immediately up and reaching for her. He grabbed her wrist before she could fully leave him and spun her around to face him. Her eyes accidentally landed on Severus's massive hard on. She averted her eyes quickly before he could see where her eyes were looking. Good thing he was wearing sweats or she undoubtedly would've tried to eat the beautiful monstrosity between his legs. Just thinking about it made her thighs rub together and her eyes to flutter close as her heart rate soared.

"Gretel" Severus growled thickly in warning, the grip on her wrist tightening considerably. He could smell her arousal and hear her heart beating rapidly under her beautiful skin. He was already trying not to fuck her senseless and the smell of her intoxicating arousal was fraying what little sanity he had left. Gretel's eyes snapped open with a horrified look, just realizing what was going through his mind.

"I-I have to go" she mumbled shakily as she tried to rip herself free from his iron grip.

"Wait let me explain-" he pleaded, not willing to let this woman go without a fight. Gretel just shook her head and continued to try and wrench her wrist free.

"Just... just let me _think_" she stressed, she had no idea why she was getting increasingly emotional when she was around him. But she was and right now she wanted to cry in frustration, anger, shame, cry so loudly for him to take her right there. Though the thought was mortifying. 

Against Severus's better judgement, he released the mentally unstable woman. She elicited a whimper at the loss of his grip, even though she all but ran out of his bedroom.

Once Gretel got to the safety of her dorm she cried herself to sleep. She then woke up in the middle of the night and carefully tried to piece together her feelings for Severus. She was also trying to repair her sanity, because frankly, she was going insane.

~

Gretel was sitting with Draco and the band, conversing on all manner of topics when the Gryffindors walked in. All the Slytherins including Severus, stopped what they were doing to stare at the unwelcome group. The Gryffindors didn't like this development either, evident by the multiple stare-downs and unusual quietness. Gretel caught Potter's gaze across the open space that separated the Slytherins' rows of chairs from the Gryffindors' rows of chairs. Potter shrugged before turning his attention to his Head of House, who just walked in.

"I'm sorry we're late Severus" McGonagall apologized, looking quite flustered. Severus sneered at the Gryffindors before donning a mask of indifference when he looked at McGonagall.

"Punctuality was never a Gryffindor trait Minerva" he drawled calmly, earning an indignant huff from the older Professor. With a lingering glare, McGonagall turned to address the gathered students.

"In an effort for house unity, Headmaster Dumbledore thought it would be beneficial to have the Slytherins and Gryffindors practice together for the upcoming Yule Ball" the deputy headmistress informed, earning several scoffs around the room, none however as loud as Weasel. The Gryffindor head of house glared at the red-headed boy who gulped nervously. "Come on Mr. Weasley, why don't you demonstrate a proper waltz with me?" She suggested with a hard look and a pointed stare. Weasel looked around apprehensively, stumbling forward when Potter pushed him off his seat. The Weasley boy glared at his best friend before turning to the fearsome deputy headmistress and approaching her cautiously. "Severus, why don't you choose your partner" McGonagall suggested as she tried to get a mortally embarrassed Weasel to assume the right position. Every girl in Slytherin turned away from the intimidating professor while the Gryffindors eagerly watched who he was going to pick.

Unfortunately Severus Snape's cold black eyes landed on a particular red-head who was talking quietly with her friends. She brought a tanned hand up to her thick red lips to stifle a laugh as her eyes sparked blue. She looked beautiful, somehow seeming so carefree even with the knowledge of what he'd done to her, floating around in her brilliant mind. He knew then that his infatuation and obsession with her went beyond those two words, but he wasn't brave enough to put a name on it.

"Miss. Swayze" he called lowly, loud enough for him to be heard, but low enough as not to startle her. She looked up as if in slow motion with that gorgeous smile on her face and that spark of blue in her magnificent eyes. The smile dropped into a slight frown and the blue extinguished when her eyes landed on him.

"Professor?" She asked in confusion even though her heart jumped and her teeth started to chew on her bottom lip.

"I need you to demonstrate the waltz with me" he answered, completely aware that everyone, excluding McGonagall and Weasley, were whispering and watching the scene closely. Despite herself a smile appeared on her face as she got up and a giggle passed her precious lips. That blue spark was back and he intended for it to stay.

"You can dance professor?" She questioned, her eyes glinting playfully. The students were gawking at her for asking such a question, but Severus couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Can _you_ dance?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow as he bowed gracefully while Gretel curtsied with a teasing grin.

"Certainly, but can you keep up old man?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow as their audience gasped in shock. It was then that every Gryffindor and Slytherin witnessed a low rich laugh rumble from their most feared professor's chest. Even McGonagall stopped in her instructions to gawk at the duo as Severus and Gretel assumed their positions.

"The question is; can you?" He challenged with a smirk. It was mostly male pride, because he managed to make Gretel's heart jump wildly and her skin to flush while a delectable scent formed, just because he _laughed_. He didn't wait for her to answer and instead led her skillfully into the intricacies of the dance.

Draco and the rest of the students watched as Snape and Gretel expertly executed the necessary dance for the Yule Ball. Both of them seemed transfixed as they gazed into each other's eyes while McGonagall commented and instructed them to follow the same positions as the two Slytherins. All the girls jumped at the chance to dance with Marcus Faulkner, except a few. Draco noticed a couple Gryffindor boys fighting over who was going to dance with the Weasley girl. The platinum blonde swaggered up to the small group, catching Weasley's wide hazel eyes.

"I believe the whole purpose of this exercise is to create inter-house relationships" Draco stated with an imperious eyebrow raised. The Gryffindor boys straightened themselves and glared the Slytherin down as if they were trying to protect the red-head. He sneered at them and shouldered pass them to stand in front of the youngest Weasley. "May I have this dance little mouse?" He questioned as he bowed properly. He so enjoyed her flustered little squeak of surprise as she went into a sloppy curtsy. The Gryffindor boys huffed and stalked off while Draco straightened himself. "Here, your back foot is going to come off the ground with only your toes touching" he instructed as he stepped closer to her and grabbed her wrists to turn her properly. The little mouse flushed beet red as he maneuvered her willing body.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked nervously, her hazel eyes darting away from his smug silver ones.

"I do not want to be made a fool of because of my partner" he answered dryly with a raised eyebrow. This time the red hue to the girl's cheeks was caused from outrage as she tried to pull away from the Slytherin boy. Draco however held her wrists firmly and continued to instruct her on a proper curtsy as if she had never tried to struggle away from him.

Gretel and Severus finally came to a stop in the back corner of the room where it was more secluded and gloomier than the rest of the hall. Both of them were flushed and breathing heavily, Severus holding her much closer than was appropriate. She was pressed firmly against him, so much so, that she was acutely aware of the prominent bulge pressing insistently into her stomach. They were both staring into each other's eyes, still holding hands. Their hearts were racing wildly in sync with their counterpart as they bent their heads together.

"Are you going to let me explain?" He whispered breathlessly, his onyx eyes searching her ocean blue eyes. They were just so enchanting. Gretel however turned her head away from his gaze, trying her damndest not to cry and instead sound strong.

"You bought me Severus, there's nothing for you to explain" she dismissed coolly, her blue eyes clouding with the prominent deep green color everyone was used to. She tried to pull away from this intimidating man, but his grip on her hand tightened.

"Do not walk away from me" he stated lowly, watching the back of Gretel's head like a hawk. Her pulse jumped into her throat, so fast she almost thought she had forgotten to breathe. She wasn't afraid, no, quite the opposite. A part of her wanted to find out what would happen if she disobeyed his clear order.

"Why? Do you have a problem with your property not obeying you?!" She snapped back as she tried to pull her hand out of his more aggressively.

Severus glanced around at the occupied students before he spun Gretel around to face him. The force of the spin made her fall into his chest and allowed him to back her into the corner. Her back was pressed firmly against the wall while his body pushed into hers, his erection pressing eagerly against her toned stomach once again. She tried to bravely protest even though her body was being flooded with electrical surges and liquid fire. A large hand found its way around her neck however, allowing just her whimper to escape and nothing else. Severus closed his eyes to gather his senses after his cock had jumped urgently against her when his ears were filled with that helpless little sound.

"Now you listen to me little girl" he growled and delighted in the feeling of having her petite little body shudder against him. "Your father promised the Dark Lord his first born in order to protect his muggle-born fiancé. However, she ended up leaving him when she found out about the dark mark while she was pregnant with you. So when Silas found out about you, he took you back and devised a contract to keep you safe from Voldemort's grasp. At the time Lucius was kind to you and took care of you, so he ended up going over the contract with him. Now, though, Silas sees through Lucius's deception and asked me if I'd be willing to accept the contract" he explained in a whisper, the information he was giving her was making her head throb. "And I did accept, because I would do anything to keep you out Lucius's grasp and the Dark Lord's" he added gruffly, an unknown emotion bleeding into his tone.

Gretel gaped at the man in front of her, realizing that he just inadvertently admitted to caring for her. Her heart gave a hopeful surge even as her emotions were starting to overwhelm her. A tear slid down her cheek even as she pitched forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Thank you" she whispered against his clothed chest as Severus wrapped his long arms around her small waist.

"Don't thank me" he replied softly against her silky red hair. This, right there in that moment was what they wanted for the rest of their lives. That feeling of safety, protectiveness, joy, and something else they couldn’t quite put their finger on. Gretel reluctantly pulled away from him with a soft smile.

"I guess I'll see you at the ball" she said as she gazed into his sharp features. She pulled his head down and stood on her tip toes. Her thick lips planted a soft kiss to the sharp edge of his jaw. They stood there, frozen for a minute, trying valiantly to fight the persistent urge to devour each other. Finally, Gretel pulled away from his warm embrace completely, already missing the feel of his hard body flush against hers. She gave him a shy smile before she made a hasty exit, to go be with her thoughts and to pick out the perfect dress to make Severus want her. Hopefully...

"Oi, what do you think happened to her?" Ron questioned quietly to Harry as he tried to dance with an awkward Lavender. Harry and his partner, Hermione, looked to the girl Ron was talking about. It was none other than Gretel Swayze, who was passing by with a small smile that was threatening to widen. Hermione looked back to Ron with squinted eyes as Harry clumsily tried to spin 'Mione with a sweaty, nervous hand.

"She's smiling, why would you think something's wrong?" Hermione questioned as she followed Harry's lead and allowed him to spin her. Unknown to her, Harry was blushing madly while Ron looked down at his and Lavender's feet.

"She never smiles" Ron countered as he awkwardly tried to lift Lavender, who gave him a half smile at his attempt. The Weasley boy blushed in embarrassment as he averted his eyes from Lavender’s.

"Maybe she was dancing with a guy she likes?" the blonde suggested with a casual shrug, the Golden Trio looked at her in stunned surprise at her perceptiveness. Lavender was never that perceptive, thick-headed and bossy, but never perceptive. "What?" she questioned upon realizing their stunned looks.

"You don't think...?" Hermione trailed looking up at Harry with a questioning look.

"It's mad..." Ron trailed off as he glanced around the room, trying to spot the man that they were all alluding too. Harry knew, he knew it was Snape's doing that had put a smile on her pretty face. He was angry, but he was mad at himself for trying to stand in the way of her joy when she was around Snape. But he didn't trust Snape and he couldn't help but think that Swayze was under the influence of a love potion, because who in their right mind would fall for Snape?

"But he is the one who put that smile on her face" Harry confirmed in a resigned manner, looking back to Hermione's small face. Her russet eyes glinted with understanding, she knew his inner struggle, they had been friends for four years now and she knew how his mind worked. She was also close enough to him that she could rightly interpret his body language.

"It's okay Harry, she'll be fine. I think that he wouldn't ever intentionally hurt her, never mind violate her freedom like that" she reassured softly, earning a sigh from him as he wrapped her in a hug and rested his chin on top of her head.

"It's just, I worry about her and I wish I knew why. It would make worrying about her less unsettling" he mumbled fretfully as he cast a glance around the room. His emerald eyes landed on a familiar platinum blonde and the youngest Weasley. Perplexed, he watched with interest as Malfoy guided Ginny into the right positions and instructed her on how to dance properly. Ginny was flushed red, so red it was hard to tell whether or not her red hair was spilling in front of her face. He couldn't tell if it was because she was angry or embarrassed, but either way it was hard to miss Malfoy's imperious smirk. "Ron" he called quietly as he reluctantly started to pull away from Hermione. Ron didn't answer him, so he looked over to his best friend. The idiot was blatantly staring down into Lavender's v-neck shirt, either Lavender didn't mind or she just didn't notice, either way there wasn't any complaining from her. "Ron!" Harry scolded while hitting the back of his head.

"Oi! What was that for?" he questioned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For being a perv as well as to get your attention" Harry answered.

"What?" Ron asked, looking confused. Harry just jerked his head in the direction of Ginny and Malfoy. Ron followed his line of sight while Hermione turned around as well to see what the commotion was about. There Ginny and Malfoy stood, apparently having moved onto the dancing portion where the Slytherin guided the Gryffindor skillfully. Though it may have looked smooth because Ginny was standing on Malfoy's perfectly polished black shoes, much to her mortification. "What the fuck?" Ron questioned as he let go of Lavender and furiously strode toward his baby sister.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "don't be stupid, their just dancing" she reasoned as she followed the angry boy, Harry following Hermione closely while Lavender ran off to go gossip with Parvati Patil. Marcus and the rest of the band had caught the tail end of their conversation and started to sidle up to Harry's side.

"What's happening?" Marcus asked quietly, bending down slightly so Harry could hear him better.

"Were about to find out" he replied anxiously, his hand slipping onto his wand ready to defend his friend in case it was necessary.

"Oi! Get away from her!" Ron yelled as he pushed Malfoy away from Ginny. Everyone in the room stopped to look at the scene.

"Ron!" Ginny hissed in embarrassment as she hid behind Luke, away from prying eyes.

"Don't touch me blood-traitor!" Malfoy hissed, making a show of wiping off dirt from his pressed suit. The Slytherins started to back up Malfoy while the Gryffindors started to back up Ron.

"Then stay away from my sister!" Ron exclaimed, much to Malfoy's amusement. He laughed hysterically, the Slytherins following close behind, making Ron flush an angry red.

"Where is your sister, hm?" he questioned in amusement, making a show of looking around thoroughly. "You should be more careful about accusing me of something since you don't have the same magical capability as your friend there. At least Potter would put up a fight, unlike _you_" he sneered threateningly, causing all the Slytherins to hiss like the cunning snakes they were. Ron gave out a strangled cry as he raised his wand at Malfoy, but it flew out of his hand the second he raised it.

"Detention Weasley!" Snape barked while the Slytherins laughed uproariously with Malfoy grinning complacently.

"Maybe next time Weasel" Malfoy said smugly before swaggering away followed closely by his entourage.

Ron stomped off angrily, he seemed so furious, Harry expected steam to come from his beet red ears. Harry knew Ron was hurt, especially because his magical abilities were being compared to his. Which was unfair, because Harry had come so far in convincing Ron that he wasn't more powerful than the red-head. But now, thanks to Malfoy, Harry just took a dozen steps backwards in repairing his friendship with Ron. He made to go after his best friend, but instead Lavender beat him to it and quickly followed the wounded Gryffindor. Harry let Lavender do her thing, knowing full well that the blonde would be able to convince Ron he was capable of something, if not she could always be a distraction for Ron.

"So, has anyone asked you to the dance?" Harry asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. Hoping to Merlin that he would at least have the chance to ask her himself. Hermione turned beet red and averted her eyes from his.

"Yes actually" she answered shyly and Harry felt as though his stomach fell through his body.

"Oh" he said lamely, well there went his chance...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably be posting the Yule Ball sometime close to Christmas lol. So all y’all that like the story keep a look out! Lol


	42. “I Agree”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Severus and Gretel get into a heated dance at the Yule Ball. Poppy and Minerva seem bent on embarrassing Severus.

Gretel was getting ready for the Yule Ball that was to happen in two hours. As she was getting dressed, her thoughts wondered towards Severus as usual. Thoughts of; would he like her dress? would he think she was pretty? what was he wearing? etc... She couldn't help but scold herself, he was a professor and eighteen years older than her, so why the hell was she thinking like that? Despite her inner monologue, she hoped her dress complimented his attire. It was silly though because Severus was not her escort, no, instead it was a terribly shy Ravenclaw boy by the name of Terry Boot.

~

She had assumed that her and Marcus were going together because they usually did with things like this, but when the tall grey-eyed boy walked up to her she had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She says tall, but he was nowhere near as tall as Severus, she just means he was taller than her, though most of everybody is. He had looked back at his laughing friends as he ruffled his golden mop of hair, his caramel cheeks stained a cherry red. He was athletic with the form of a basketball player, most likely due to Quidditch.

"Hey, I'm Terry Boot" he said nervously in a slightly thick accent as he stuck out his hand.

"Gretel Swayze, where are you from?" she asked curiously after shaking his outstretched hand. Terry duck his head again, his long golden lashes contrasting greatly with his grey eyes.

"Um Spain, I just go to school here" he replied anxiously as he fiddled with a thin leather band that was braided around his wrist.

"Oh that's interesting" she commented as the boy ran another hand through his harassed hair. "Can I help you with something?" She questioned curiously, eyeing the nervous boy in front of her, she was like a year older than him. Terry was in her year, but she was a year older than almost everyone in her year anyways. 

"Oh uh, I was just wondering if you'd, I mean only if you want too- I-"

"Yes" she answered, saving the boy from further embarrassment and watching the shocked faces of his friends with amusement. Terry's head snapped upwards quickly with an expression of complete bewilderment on his face.

"Y-You what?!" he questioned in disbelief, making Gretel smile at him. She couldn't help it, he was just so adorable.

"Yes I'll go to the dance with you" she amended with a soft smile. An almighty grin split Terry's handsome face, showing off his gleaming white teeth.

"Oh Gretel, I- wait is it all right if I call you Gretel?" he asked earnestly, his grey eyes glittering hopefully. Gretel couldn't help but laugh at his question.

"Pick me up outside the Slytherin common, don't be late. Oh and I'm wearing black with blue accents" she stated while patting his lean arm as she walked by.

~

Now she slipped on her soft black halter dress that plunged to her belly button, but the V was thin enough that it was still appropriate, you could just barely see the swell of her tanned breasts. Half of it was backless, the soft material draped over her bottom, showing it off beautifully. There was also a slit in the dress showcasing her toned legs. She then put on her ocean blue earrings, painted her nails in a blue ombre, and pinned half her hair up with a silver snake with blue eyes. She then donned on her silver heels, they weren't that tall because she was _wretched_ in heels. She then put on very light makeup, though the smoky eye was kind of a bold look, but she softened it to make it look more seductive then bold. She may or may not have been thinking of Severus when those thoughts ran through her mind. At last she finished with a pinkish-reddish color as her lipstick, it certainly made her thick lips pop out. Her eyes were more of the natural ocean blue she was born with since the very prospect of seeing Severus made her deliriously happy.

~

Severus was buttoning up an ocean blue dress shirt. He had persuaded Gretel's little house elf, Bitsy, to tell him what she was wearing. Tears had formed in the elf's big silver eyes as a big smile lighted the little creature's face; 'She's so beautiful, wearing black and blue, Bitsy approves' the elf had sniffed and Severus couldn't help but agree. She was beautiful, gorgeous even, especially those sapphires that gleam with happiness and lust every time she looks at him.

Severus smoothed out the form fitting dress shirt, it was pretty tight he realized, you could see the outline of his muscles. Which he had a lot of muscle definition and was very cut up, so the tight fit was actually quite flattering to his form. He then slipped on his black slacks that were specifically tailored to fit his long muscular legs. Really, putting on these form fitting clothes made him realize that he had a lot more musculature than he gave himself credit for. Next he put on a black over coat with medium length tails and finally fixed a black tie around his neck. He looked at himself in the mirror, checking to see if his thick hair was in place. He had tried to comb it down, but instead it adopted a wind-blown look with one strand of inky black hair curling in front of his equally black eyes. That’s what he gets for taking care of his hair more often than usual.

Deeming himself at least presentable, he charmed the blue orchids to materialize in Gretel's dorm. Satisfied, Severus walked out of his quarters and into the shadows of the dungeon, where he waited unseen to catch a glimpse of Gretel. Not a moment later, a shy boy by the name of Terry Boot stood nervously outside the Slytherin common room. The boy was short, but he was taller than Gretel. The boy was also a Quidditch player if he remembers correctly.

After a few minutes the portrait to the Slytherin common room swung open, blocking his view of the person that was walking out. However, he did see Boot's reaction. The boy's jaw had dropped open as his wide grey eyes scanned up and down as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. When the portrait closed, Severus knew why.

Gretel was absolutely stunning. Merlin his cock swelled and throbbed, especially when she turned slightly his way and he saw the swell of those supple breasts and the sliver of her toned midriff. Her legs looked so soft, so silky he would've given anything to touch her. Severus knew her dress or at least half of it was backless, but do to the fact that her hair was so long, it was hardly noticeable. Severus really couldn't stop his feet from moving.

"Are you okay?" Gretel questioned as she looked at the stunned boy before her, who looked adorable in his black robes and a blue bow tie. Terry gaped like a fish, gasping for water.

"You're- I'm- Merlin..." he trailed, still looking as though she had stupified him. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world" he breathed and then blushed as if he didn't mean to say that out loud. Gretel giggled softly as she linked her arm with his.

"I agree" a deep voice drawled softly next to her ear, making her heart skyrocket. She turned and this time it was her turn to be speechless. Merlin Severus was absolutely dashing in his dress robes and he had somehow managed to match her color coordination. She really wanted to run her hands over the hard contours of his body that were being shown off from his tight dress shirt. Those buttons looked very strained. She looked up to meet his obsidian eyes and she yearned to push that lock of thick black hair out of his eye.

"Professor..." she breathed since it was all she seemed to be able to say, even as his eyes strayed to her breasts. He licked his lips.

"I suppose I will see you two in the hall" he said roughly, his black eyes burning with arousal. However, when he looked at Terry, it was a full on murderous glare.

"Was that Snape?!" Terry exclaimed, apparently too shocked at the Professor's appearance to register the fact that the Potion's Master had just glared at him.

"Yeah..." she answered breathlessly, trying but failing to think of anything but her hands roaming those hard lines of his. Even, she gulped and shivered, that massive column between his long legs.

~

Severus held his head high as he entered the Great Hall, seeing Gretel's reaction to him gave him the confidence to withstand all the stares. As soon as he stepped in every person in the entire hall turned to see who it was and then turned back to what they were doing. However, everyone turned back to look at him, their jaws practically on the floor. With swagger that was characteristic for a Slytherin, he glided in there with a stony expression on his face, trying desperately not to wig out with all the stares he was getting.

"Ah, Severus! You clean up well!" Albus practically yelled as he hit the taller man's hard shoulder. Severus glared at the older man as Sybill Trelawney did a poor job of sashaying up to him.

"You do clean up rather nice" she said dreamily, her big bug eyes giving him a once-over as she tried to put her hand on his bicep. Severus swiftly evaded her hand and backed away from her with a grimace.

"Now Sybill, I don't think it's wise to be forward with Severus" Albus chastised, glancing at the taller professor with a worried look.

"You're quite handsome" Trelawney stated aloofly, her small hand going towards his chest. Severus couldn't believe this woman was trying to be forward with him, maybe more than if that horrid lick of her lips was anything to go by.

"Do not touch me Trelawney" he hissed threateningly as he backed away from her, casting a worried glance at the staring students and professors. Lupin was over there chuckling next to a nodding Poppy Pomfrey. He gave the medi-witch a pleading glance, to which she huffed and unceremoniously strode over and grabbed Trelawney's advancing hand. Severus sighed in relief when Poppy steered the pouting professor away from him.

"It's okay Sybill, you should see him without his shirt on... very cut up, so much muscle definition" Poppy rambled soothingly as Trelawney gave a dreamy sigh.

"Poppy!" Severus hissed in outrage, gaining a look from the medi-witch.

"What? I can brag about seeing you shirtless" she defended, earning an appalled look from half the people in the Great Hall, including Severus. His cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

"It is incredibly unprofessional to be ogling your patients while unconscious!" Severus snapped in embarrassment as he glared at the short witch. He didn't like the attention this conversation was getting him.

"Poppy, stop embarrassing him" Albus chastised, though his blue eyes were twinkling madly. Severus glared at the old man, making a mental note to permanently disfigure him and Lupin for finding any kind of amusement in this whole ordeal.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about" Poppy countered flippantly before fully walking away with Trelawney. Severus spun around with a pissed off expression, preparing to give the old witch hell.

"Severus, calm down" Albus warned lowly, causing him to huff in annoyance as he looked back to the old man.

"Why did you make me come?" He questioned, giving the Headmaster a half-hearted glare.

"I'm not sure I'm the one who swayed your decision" Albus countered knowingly, his blue eyes felt as though the old wizard was looking into his soul. Severus looked away from him, grumbling quietly to himself. He could feel Lupin's curious gaze on him, no doubt having overheard the whispered conversation.

Thank Merlin the Great Hall doors finally opened to admit the champions. Severus turned just like everyone else, to see who the first champions were. He felt all the air leave his lungs, sure when he saw Gretel he was more than stunned. However, seeing her in the light that made her tanned skin glow golden, her blue eyes sparkle like the sapphires they were, and her dark red hair catching the light and sparking fire red. Well, it was enough to leave anyone speechless or stunned, but Severus would've gladly died a happy man after seeing her in all her glory. Boot was most likely thinking the same thing, if his awe induced expression was anything to go by.

"I see it" Albus said quietly next to him, earning a scathing glare from Severus. The jerky movement drew the attention of the young woman he wished to possess forever. Their eyes locked from across the Great Hall, their lungs seemed to have stopped and their blood boiled to unbearable proportions.

"That's my girl!" Marcus Faulkner yelled proudly, causing Gretel to admit a very un-lady like snort.

"In your dreams!" she yelled back, her thick lips pulled into a large smile that revealed the deepest dimples Severus had ever seen. The crowd in the Great Hall laughed uproariously, snapping Severus's attention back to focus. He inhaled deeply, only realizing now that he had actually stopped breathing the whole time he was staring at Gretel. He watched her walk past him, towards the Head Table, the Boot boy staring at her all the while. He could hear several students whispering to each other; 'How'd Terry Boot snag a bird like her?', 'Look at her ass...', 'Dude her boobs...', 'Are we sure she isn't a Veela?'. Most of the comments made Severus's blood boil, little boys; always the same.

The champions sat and conversed while they ate their food jovially. They were all very carefree that night, even Mad-Eye Moody, which was a relief since he really wasn't Moody. After they finished eating, it was time for the champion's dance. One by one the champion's stood up and the boys lead their partners onto the floor. They bowed and curtsied, assuming their positions before starting the dance. It was clear that Gretel and Terry were the most experienced at dancing, though you could tell Gretel was much more skillful than her partner. It showed in her ease and grace, Terry was skillful, but lacked the grace. He was stiff and a little awkward, but other than that he was much better than the other male champions. Soon more and more people gathered onto the floor to dance and just all around have a good time.

Gretel danced with Marcus, Garrett, Terry, Luke, Draco, and even Neville which it looked like the boy couldn't believed she had said yes. Severus watched his female have a good time without him, it was becoming impossible for him to control the urge to rip those hormonal little boys away from his female. He was getting possessive, but he couldn't help it. His hands flexed as the blood in his body pumped crazy amounts of testosterone through his tall body. He was going to-

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the professors' and students' dance off. A professor may choose a student to be their partner and vice versa, or you could just pair up with whoever you want, but don't forget the professors are in too" Albus chuckled though his eyes darted nervously to Severus as he did before turning his attention back to the crowd. "If you are the last student standing you get a month free, that means no classes, no detentions, and no homework while your grade remains the exact same as when you left it" There were excited murmurs that ran through the crowd. "As for the Professors well you get a pay raise and a paid vacation for a month" That prompted an even bigger murmur, most professors whooping excitedly. "You may find your partners now" Albus allowed and everyone went into a frenzy.

Severus darted for Gretel before anyone could blink or turn in her direction. He stood in front of the gorgeous young woman with his hand outstretched, palm up. Gretel met his eyes, her sapphires clashing with his onyx ones. Her small hand slid into his warm hand, much larger in comparison. He looked quite satisfied with himself as he pulled her close to him, his hand flirting with the boundary between appropriate and inappropriate as it rested on her lower back. His other hand clasped hers intimately as her other hand glided across the skin of his neck. His eyes closed of their own accord, feeling remarkably overwhelmed with the sensations that were running rampant through his body from her touch.

Gretel let Severus lead her into the first dance which was simple enough, but as the music carried on the dances began to pick up pace. However her and Severus never broke eye contact, the gravitational pull they felt towards each other was just too much to deny. She could feel their magic entwine with each slide or graze with each individual part of their bodies that felt the friction from its counterpart. Their hearts were beating so ferociously, it sounded like it was all they could hear as they danced. Severus inhaled deeply and she knew he was smelling her arousal, he pressed her closer to him. Somehow the once slow dance had manifested into a fast Tango of some sort that had Gretel's body flush against Severus's as he carried her in circles before spinning her outwards and then back into his strong, safe arms. Her back was to him, his arms wrapped around her front where she could distinctly feel his erection, pressing insistently against her back. They gazed into each others eyes before he spun her outwards again and when she came back he hoisted her onto his arm and spun them around like that. Through these intricate spins and jumps they never broke eye contact, which is typical for such a fast, intimate dance, but to them it was because of a more primal urge, a more primal instinct.

Finally, Severus spun her into his arms one last time and dipped her, their groins connected as her leg rode up his thigh for the finishing dip. However, Gretel could feel his massive erection and it took all her willpower not to moan. Severus knew her struggle, she knew he saw it when his eyes traveled to the way her throat worked, the first time they lost eye contact. His eyes traveled back up to meet her sapphires that left him absolutely breathless. His tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips, Gretel's blue eyes following the movement avidly.

There was a sharp and sudden sound that made Severus stand her up right in seconds. It was applause. Everyone in the Great Hall had suddenly re-materialized much to the duos' dismay. Everyone was staring at them with complete shock and awe, while Severus made a show of airing out his over coat, with her in front of him of course. He then slid it off and folded it in front of his erection casually as he released a few buttons at the top of his shirt. Merlin did she want to jump his bones with his muscles bulging out of that tight fitting blue button up. All that muscle definition... Merlin, what would it have to take for her to just be able to _touch_ him?

"I guess congratulations are in order" Albus said jovially though, Gretel and Severus could both detect the apprehensive glance he was giving them.

"Wow Severus, you really do have a nice ass, I thought Poppy was fibbing" Minerva commented as she eyed his backside. Severus's jaw dropped as he turned his behind away from Minerva's gaze.

"Minerva!" he cried in absolute shock as he glanced at the students who were also shocked and trying to take a look at his backside. He could hear a distinct giggle come from right next to him. Severus turned to look at Gretel with a glare, though he really felt like smiling at her. "Do you want detention?" He asked with a threatening smile, earning a large smile from the girl beside him. She laughed then as she laid a hand on Severus's firm bicep that was visible through his thin button up.

"You forget Professor, I'm excused from detention for a whole month" Gretel countered with a heart melting smile before turning around and walking out of the Great Hall. As she was walking away, Severus opened his mouth to protest, but Albus stopped him.

"She's right" he confirmed, earning a swift glare from the raven-haired wizard.

Severus gritted his teeth and waited. He would make a swift and unnoticeable exit where he planned on finding the petite seductress. She couldn't just walk away from him like that, when he found her he wouldn't let her leave him.

~To Be Continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next part of this chapter is going to either come tomorrow or tonight. It’ll definitely be worth the wait though;)


	43. “Gretel”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo Severus and Gretel finally get that long awaited moment. Some awkwardness between Harry and Hermione. More people find out about Severus and Gretel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MATURE or EXPLICIT, I’m just gonna go ahead and say EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. I dont know lol, someone cums so yay...
> 
> I’m not good with emotions nor have I ever written sexual content before so yeah.... lol. First time for everything. And when I say I’m not good with emotions I mean like as a person lol, so I really don’t know how to describe stuff like that lol.

Gretel had walked down the empty corridors with a soft smile on her face and her heels dangling from her fingers. She felt giddy and so carefree after her dance with Severus as well as wildly turned on. There was just something about him that made her crave him so much so that her every thought revolved around him. Like now. Her feet carried her out into the fairy lit gardens where there were couples kissing and making out and then past the carriages where a few rocked rhythmically. She smiled to herself, if only she could throw caution to the wind when it came to Severus. It was hard to. The way she felt about him was dangerous. If she fell and something happened to him, she would not be able to live afterwards. Even now, she felt as though if he got hurt or worse... a part of her would die with him, but at least her heart would be spared.

Gretel's feet made contact with soft plush grass as she walked lightly over to the bank of the Black Lake. The fairies were dancing across the lake, making it glow seductively, like something right out of a romance novel. She stood there in the bright half moon and tilted her head back to bask in the magnificence of the moon. She could still feel where he touched her, her skin still burned pleasantly from his welcome touches. The way their bodies molded together and the friction it created was something else entirely. Merlin, and that erection... pressed against her sex. She still felt heat pooled down there, it was sticky even. She sighed...

"Are you okay?" someone asked, causing Gretel to jump and turn around quickly. It was Terry. She smiled in relief as he watched her shyly.

"Yes, I just want to be alone right now" she answered honestly with a soft smile. Terry nodded as he kicked a rock with his shoe and then looked back at her with a shy smile, but a resigned look in his grey eyes. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and then smiled slightly as he gazed at her.

"Snape's a lucky guy" he stated and the statement nearly knocked Gretel off her feet. Her expression was one of complete shock. Terry laughed quietly as he looked down at his feet and then back to her. "I may not have known you for long, but I'm not ignorant" he added as he watched her expression change from shock to guilt. He held up a hand though when she opened her mouth.

"Save it" he said with a quiet laugh as he stared into her blue-green eyes. "Like I said, Snape is a lucky guy. Anyone guy that has your favor and affection is lucky" he continued, his golden cheeks tinted pink. "I'm just glad I got to be one of those guys if only for a moment" he finished as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She let him put a feather-light kiss across her knuckles before he pulled back. "I'll see you around" he said before walking away and disappearing into the night.

After a brief moment of shock, Gretel turned back towards the lake. She tilted her head back and breathed in deeply as she self-reflected. Was it her or did she lust after the most dangerous man ever? No, that's Voldemort, but then again she did kiss that guy. She shivered in remembrance, at the time it had surprised her and he was a good kisser which was no excuse obviously but her first reaction was to respond, but... she just kept responding. Now that memory brought back all sorts of shame. She could've gotten Potter killed, or worse, allowed Voldemort to fully manifest. She sighed, she was confused, she didn't know what she wanted. She was sixteen and thankfully still a virgin, though she doesn't know how that came to be with the men in her life, especially Lucius. She sighed... gah was she really that pathetic that she couldn't do anything other than sigh?!

"Ugh!" She growled in frustration as she threw her heels. They arched and glistened in the moonlight before breaking the still water of the Black Lake and scattering the sleeping fairies. "Great, Great! Seventy dollars down the fuckin' drain! Idiot!" She cursed, mentally scolding herself for being so reckless. Merlin, she was acting like an emotional Gryffindor. Sure she was rich and seventy dollars didn't even make a dent in her bank, but she could've given them to someone who needed them or wanted them more. Like that Weasley girl Draco always seems to be staring at... "What are you! A Hufflepuff!?" She hissed to herself lowly in exasperation. Actually though, maybe she should question why Draco always stares at the Weasley girl, that was very odd considering she was a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Oh the shame Lucius would feel. The thought made Gretel grin, maybe she should play cupid for an already blooming romance...

"Gretel" a low voice rumbled making her jump and spin around quickly. Her nose bumped into the hard abs of the man she was previously thinking about. She gulped inaudibly as her neck arched back to look into the man's onyx eyes. Merlin he smelled amazing, as always. She realized he didn't have his overcoat on and his button up was unbuttoned, revealing the pale stone that lay beneath. His expression was feral and his short hair was more wild than she would've anticipated, far more curls fell in front of his eyes than before. She found it odd that the shorter the strand the curlier it was, though once it got longer it seemed to straighten out.

"What happened?" She questioned, mentally scolding herself for sounding so breathless, but really, who wouldn't be breathless? Her hands itched to touch him, that shredded abdomen, the firm jutting lines of his Adonis belt, that magnificent bulge, his strong forearms, those broad shoulders... she could go on really.

"I was looking for you" he answered simply, taking a half step closer to her so that their bodies were brushing against each others. Gretel's breath hitched as she gulped and tilted her head back, not having realized that her eyes had trailed down his body until then. His ebony eyes were so deep and all consuming it felt as though she were ready to throw herself off the edge of a cliff.

"Why?" she asked quietly, her voice smoky, more so than usual. Her heart was threatening to crawl out of her throat as she watched his fathomless eyes slowly drift down her body to land on the exposed leg, thanks to the slit in her dress. His mouth parted and his tongue swiped across his lips in anticipation. His large hand reached out and settled on her smooth knee. Both of them shuddered in response as that warm hand started to trail, agonizingly slow up her toned thigh.

"To finish what we started" he answered in a husky, breathy tone that made Gretel whimper. The heat in her body was reaching an unbearable temperature as his other hand wrapped itself around her throat firmly while the one on her thigh traveled higher and settled on her ass. They were breathing so hard they wondered if they had actually run a marathon instead of just touched each other. With the hand on her ass, he pulled her flush against his lean body. His erection meeting her stomach roughly, causing both of them to gasp. Her heart was beating a tattoo against her rib-cage, so fast and so hard, she felt as though her heart might actually explode. Severus leaned in, so close that she could feel the whisper of his warm lips against hers. "Tell me to stop" he breathed, his breath fanning across her suddenly dry lips. Her tongue darted out to lick her aching lips as she gazed into his beautiful black eyes. It was a warning and a promise. However, she's been yearning for this moment since the first time she walked in on him coming out of his shower, with that damned towel so low on his hips. She licked her lips again as they parted and her hands finally came up to touch that delicious Adonis belt, where they trailed to lay flat against his rapidly flexing abdomen. His breathing had speed up so much so he was panting and Gretel was pretty sure she wasn't even breathing.

"Don't" She whispered and that one word shattered what resolve Severus had had left.

Their lips crashed together which caused both of them to moan quite loudly. Gretel was sure her heart had exploded. She swore she could feel the warmth of its innards course through her body like liquid fire. She even started to become light-headed as their lips parted in a frenzy, like rabid animals fighting for survival. Her hands trailed up his exposed torso, her long nails grazing his nipples. Severus gave a shuddering moan in response as his hips instinctively thrust into her, knocking what little air she had left out of her lungs. Her hands found the soft hair at the nape of his neck while the hand on her ass squeezed it roughly. A high-pitched gasp flew from her lips into his, allowing him to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Her hands pulled his hair in surprise, earning an appreciative groan from the man against her. Merlin, she felt as though she were floating as her exposed leg came up to hook around his waist with his help.

Their tongues dueled as they angled their heads to deepen the kiss as much as was physically possible while Severus rolled his hips against hers. A long groan emitted from her, hardly muffled by Severus's lustful mouth when she felt that gorgeous cock hit her sex. She could feel the warm stickiness leak out of her cunt and soak through her underwear to trail slowly down her thighs. Severus purred his approval, making more honey drip out of her. She moaned wantonly when he unexpectedly sucked on her tongue greedily. Her wanton moan earned her a particularly hard and suspiciously precise thrust against her sensitive core. Her head was thrown back of its own accord as her thick lips parted to allow a keening noise to escape her.

The cool wind blew Gretel's hair around her head like a halo. Severus's hooded eyes only registered the scene as an angel in the throes of a satisfying orgasm. An entirely feral and possessive smirk crawled onto his thin lips, feeling so immensely proud of himself in causing this very image. The hand around her throat left it to trail slowly down her chest, stopping to caress the swell of her breasts, before continuing to her beautiful thighs. Gretel shuddered violently against him when his hand felt the stickiness of her warm thighs, the air in his lungs stuttered and died upon feeling her rapidly drying juices. He took the opportunity that those pert breasts presented and dutifully leaned forward to lay hot kisses against those delicious globes. Gretel gasped and promptly gulped when she felt the hand between her thighs hook under the waistband of her underwear. He nipped the soft skin of her breast as he ripped the lacy fabric off her. She yelped in surprise as her nails grazed across his scalp in response. He growled in answer as he teased the fabric against her leaking core.

"SEVERUS!" someone bellowed, startling both of them out of their lust drunken trance. Severus looked up from her chest as she pressed herself as close as possible to Severus's torso. She could feel him discreetly cleaning her thighs with her ruined underwear before he pocketed it. She found it odd though how when she looked over Severus's shoulder she could make out the tops of trees... She looked down.

"Severus!" she gasped when she saw that they had somehow made it at least forty feet into the air without noticing. Severus held her firmly against his body as he tilted his head downwards while she brought her dangling leg up to wrap around his waist. She hadn't even noticed that she couldn't feel the ground. She chanced a glance behind her and downwards only to immediately look back towards the forbidden forest with a mortified expression. She not only saw Dumbledore and Pomfrey, but McGonagall, Potter, Granger, the band, and her father. Merlin help her.

"Don't worry precious, just hold on. I'll get us down" Severus assured soothingly in his deep baritone voice as he petted her dark red hair. Those trusting sapphires gleamed at him as she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, her legs clamping around his waist in preparation for whatever he was going to do. Making a mental note to keep her attached to him as long as humanly possible, he wrapped his arms around her small waist tightly as he allowed black smoke to consume them.

~

Harry had finally managed to find Hermione alone, though not the way he hoped. She was sitting on the stairs off to the side, crying. Her small face was red and blotchy as new tears silently ran down her cheeks. Her small heels were off to the side as she rubbed her feet in a frustrated manner. Harry decided he was being a creep after watching her for awhile so he walked cautiously over to her. She didn't see him coming, allowing him to crouch down in front of her and grab the hand that was currently rubbing her small foot. She jumped, her head snapped back to look at him with wide russet eyes.

"Sorry" Harry apologized sheepishly as she relaxed slightly. She suddenly remembered she was crying and hastily tried to wipe away her tears. "What's wrong?" he questioned, still awkwardly holding her foot where she had pulled her hands away. Hermione just shook her head and tried to tuck thewisps of hair back behind her ears.

"Nothing" she lied, blatantly too. Harry gave her a look before slipping off his converse. Yes, it was a ball and all, but Swayze had bought him some really nice leather converse with the high-backs. Swayze had charmed his shoes with the 'impervious charm' so they stayed in pristine condition, hence why he wore them to the dance.

"Here, put these on and take a walk with me outside" he suggested as he held the black leather high-tops out in front of her. 'Mione blushed as she took his offered shoes shyly and slipped her small feet into the bigger shoes. Harry grabbed her heels for her as he stood up and held his hand out for her. She timidly put her hand in his and allowed him to help her up. 

They walked on in silence. Their hands were still clasped together, loosely though, but clasped nonetheless. They walked through several halls before Harry's sock clad feet made contact with the cobbled path that led through the gardens. Harry led her past the carriages and towards the treeline of the forbidden forest. He stopped and turned to face her with a contemplative expression.

"Why were you crying?" he asked quietly with a careful tone. Hermione turned her face away from him for a moment, her cheeks flaming.

"It's stupid" she muttered, but Harry only squeezed her hand with an earnest expression.

"When it concerns you nothing is stupid" Harry said sincerely, making Hermione blush even more. She sighed and then wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"It's just Ron, he said some really insulting things and I just, I don't know they made me feel bad" she whispered, shrugging in embarrassment as she crossed her arms across her chest. Harry clenched his fists while his jaw tightened.

"What'd he say?" he questioned tightly. Hermione gave him a side glance, her big eyes glinting quizzically.

"I don't want to talk about it" she dismissed quietly. Harry un-clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he grabbed 'Mione's hands.

"Just tell me, I won't judge, I wont even comment if it makes you feel better" Harry soothed sincerely while those pretty russet eyes stared at him, the half moon glinting off her irises. Like whiskey. She opened her small mouth to answer him, but a low pulse that went through the both of them stopped her. They suddenly felt warm and giddy, like all the complicated feelings they were feeling, was just washed away by that warm pulse.

"What was that?" Hermione questioned curiously as she looked around, Harry doing the same.

"Is that-?" Harry started as he gaped up at two figures that were suspended in the air. Their skin was outlined in like a gold-ish, orange-ish color, almost like fire that was reflecting off a dozen diamonds.

"It's Swayze and Professor Snape" Hermione finished looking thoroughly astounded as they watched Snape tilt Swayze back enough to deepen the kiss, her back arched and one leg was thrown over Snape's hip. Harry gritted his teeth and turned to Hermione.

"I'm getting Dumbledore" he stated before running off in the direction of the castle.

"Harry!" 'Mione cried in protest.

"Just stay there, I'll be back" Harry countered over his shoulder. Hermione huffed and shook her head as she watched her best friend run towards the castle. "Ouch!" he exclaimed while she giggled, thinking it beyond funny how he stepped on a rock and inadvertently went into a curtsy to keep himself from falling completely. She shook her head fondly as she saw him finally cross the threshold of Hogwarts and disappear. She looked back up at the floating couple, knowing Harry had no idea what this particular event meant.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed lol. I also hope that y’all had a MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	44. “Control What?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So picks up where the last chapter left off lol. Severus and Gretel have a... disagreement, simply because of Harry. Damn him... Gretel’s father makes an appearance, which is odd...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y’all had a happy New Years! I’m going to be updating this story much more frequently than before, just so I can try to get it all done before I leave to boot camp lol.

Severus's feet landed firmly on the ground, but Gretel refused to let go of him and he really didn't have any qualms with that. He walked confidently towards the assembled witches and wizards with his precious wrapped around him. Most of them looked shocked beyond comprehension while a select few looked incredibly mad, that being Albus, Potter, and the Faulkner boy. He walked up to Silas first with an outstretched hand.

"Silas" he greeted as the older man gave him a firm handshake and a respectful nod.

"Severus, I was here to discuss something with you, but I see it is irrelevant" Silas explained, nodding in the direction of the petite witch that was firmly wrapped around him. "Until next time" the man bid farewell before turning on his heel.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT'S YOUR DAUGHTER!" the Faulkner boy exclaimed in outrage as he turned his furious glare from Severus to Silas. Mr. Swayze stopped and turned back around to face the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world.

"Your right" Silas agreed with a solemn expression before turning to Severus, the same somber expression in place. "Take care of her" he said gravely, his voice wavering just slightly, but enough to garner Gretel's attention. For the first time since she saw their audience, she turned around to face them, mainly her father. His back was to her as he resumed his walk away from the gathered group. Gretel hurriedly disengaged from Severus as she moved to follow him.

"Dad wait" she called and watched as her father's steps stuttered to a halt. He turned around slowly and in the a glinting light of the half moon she could see the shine of unshed tears in her dad's usually emotionless eyes. The sight brought her own tears to her eyes, causing their eyes to mirror each other's.

"I'm so... sor-ry" he apologized, his voice breaking audibly as a lone tear full of guilt, regret, and sorrow rolled down his sculpted cheek. Her father then walked away.

"But da-d" she protested meekly, her voice wavering like it had never before.

"Gretel-"

"Stay away from her!" Marcus screamed and promptly threw himself at Severus, who dodged the wild punch flawlessly.

"Marcus no!" She cried in protest as her best friend tried to throw another wild punch. Severus caught this one and twisted it behind his back and drove upwards. A sickening crack echoed through the still air, causing Marcus to cry out in pain. "Severus!" she gasped as Marcus fell to his knees while Severus pushed the silver-eyed man's shoulders away from him. Marcus to face planted into the dirt.

"Come at me again and I'll break your other arm" Severus threatened as Gretel ran to her best friend's side while glaring at Severus.

"You didn't have to break his arm!" she hissed, making the raven-haired man raise an eyebrow.

"Then he wouldn't have learned his lesson" the man answered simply, looking for all the world like a fallen prince with his button up open and flapping in the wind. Her eyes traveled to his torso that she was just touching, she bit her lip to keep those images out of her head for the time being. "You're staring precious" he pointed out with a smug smirk on his face. Gretel huffed and glared at him half-heartedly.

"So are you" she grumbled while Pomfrey shooed her away from a frustrated Marcus. Severus hummed in agreement as he looked at the hickeys that dotted the center of her chest as well as the swell of her breasts, however those were just visible from the side. He held out an expectant hand that Gretel grabbed where he pulled her into his body. Her back was to his firm torso so they were both able to face their audience. A resentful noise emitted from Marcus.

"Albus what is going on?" Minerva asked in confusion, looking from Severus to Swayze.

"No way!" Luke exclaimed excitedly, looking for all the world as if he'd cured cancer. "He's the guy!" he continued in a giddy manner while Madam Pomfrey deemed Marcus fit to move his arm as she walked him away from Severus.

"What guy?" Garrett questioned with a puzzled expression, causing Luke to sigh dramatically.

"Remember when me, you, and Gretel were all drinking and playing truth or dare" Luke informed and Garrett donned an expression of remembrance.

"Oh yeah and she picked truth and we asked-"

"Ok!" Gretel said loudly giving her two best friends a pointed look. Like true best friends they laughed at their almost slip and walked over to the tall man standing directly behind Gretel.

"It's great to finally meet you man, she talks a lot about you-"

"Shut up Luke!" she protested, hitting the arm that he was using to shake Severus's hand. The blonde man laughed uproariously. Finding great amusement in the fact that Gretel was glaring at him. 

"Oh and don't worry about Marcus, he's had the hots for Gretel since he was like three, he'll get over it" Luke assured, but had a cautious expression on his face when Severus's eyes flashed red and his jaw tightened considerably. "Uh, sir, you're crushing my hand" the green-eyed man informed in a strained manner. Severus looked down at the hand in his and immediately let go.

"Sorry" he apologized quietly as Garrett came up to Severus next, carrying a devious grin on his face as he clasped hands with Severus.

"It's good to finally meet you sir, oh and she's a virgin so go slow" Garrett said in a stage whisper. The comment made Severus freeze and Gretel blush furiously.

"Garret!" She gasped before promptly pelting him with open-handed blows. The amber-eyed man laughed and started to run away, but Gretel chased after him. "Get back here you asshole!" she yelled after Garrett.

"How could you Snape!" Potter yelled in outrage, shaking Severus out of his trance. "Do you realize the kind of danger you're putting Swayze in!?" he continued, his cheeks a fire red as he continued to yell at his professor, shocking just about everyone but the two that were chasing each other a little ways away. "Especially with what you are!" he screamed. Severus immediately bristled. If this little boy thought he could yell at an Alpha, he had another thing coming. But... the Potter boy had a point.

"I can control it!" Severus hissed furiously while Potter scoffed.

"You call attempted murders 'controlling it'?" the boy said sarcastically, making Severus's blood boil and his teeth to elongate.

"Harry" the Granger girl tried to warn softly.

"Control what?" the Faulkner boy questioned urgently.

"If you don't shut your mouth I wont have to 'control it' much longer" Severus growled threateningly, his eyes flashing red as he bared his sharp teeth. Potter grunted in frustration.

"This isn't some fairytale Snape, this isn't a modern beauty and the beast love story! This is real life with real consequences. What do you think will happen to Swayze when something happens to you! Has it ever occurred to you that the multiple attempted murders on me and Malfoy might come back to bite you!? Has it ever occurred to you that your past might come back to haunt you!? Has it ever occurred to you that you just might lose control when Swayze accidentally upsets you or makes you mad!?" Potter yelled in earnest and Severus couldn't help but see the truth in his words. However, that didn't mean it didn't make him mad. 

Severus flexed his lengthening fingers and stretched his neck that had black veins crawling up it. He was trying so incredibly hard to control the urge to tear the Potter boy to shreds as well as every other human being that wasn't Gretel. He started to feel an unexpected emotion of worry, he looked up to see Gretel coming towards them with a worried expression. He then strode purposely over to her and stopped right in front of her. He looked down at her, her blue-green eyes glinting worriedly as she gazed up at him.

"Whats-"

"Don't, you're safer this way" he interrupted while pulling away from her searching hand and striding towards the castle. He left Gretel standing there and as he walked away he could feel his heart breaking and hear the lone tear travel down Gretel's smooth cheek.

Once Severus made it to his bedroom, he collapsed onto his floor. He ran his hands through his hair in a stressed manner as his breathing started to accelerate. He tore off his button up, feeling as though it was suffocating him. He could still feel the touch of her soft, thick lips against his and mourned the loss of them. He could still smell her juices on his fingers, He could still taste the sweetness of her skin, could still hear her heart pounding rapidly in time with his. He cried out as he started to hyperventilate, feeling the loss of her touch more vividly than he's ever felt it before. 

Somehow, he knew she was feeling the same things he was and he couldn't bare the fact that she felt as miserable as he did. He wanted her to be happy, but Potter was right. He was dangerous, as much a danger to her as everyone else. Her more so since she would be around him more often. He gasped and then gasped again, trying but failing to fill his lungs with the oxygen he needed. He pulled at his hair in agony, his magic was reaching out to her as well as her senses, trying to find her and at least feel her magic. He found her and he realized that it physically hurt him to feel her pain and jumbled feelings. He felt like crying as he continued to gasp for air, if only his life was different.

He eventually passed out from the loss of oxygen.

~

Gretel had kept her face impassive when Severus walked away from her. Don't get her wrong, she was beyond pissed and incredibly hurt, but she wasn't going to make a scene. Garrett was beside her glancing at her cautiously, but when she moved towards the gardens, he didn't stop her.

"Albus, you better tell me what the hell's going on this instant!" McGonagall demanded as Gretel walked away from the prying eyes of the assembled witches and wizards.

"Okay wait so, what is this Snape dude?" Luke questioned loudly right before she entered the garden. 

Gretel walked a little ways in before collapsing onto a nearby bench and sobbing. How could she be so stupid, so weak? Why couldn't she see him like everyone else? A man who's blatant honesty and sharp tongue deemed him as an evil, rude, insulting, ugly git. But she couldn't, she has no idea how many times she's tried to think of him like everyone else did for multiple reasons. He was her professor, he was older, she was developing a crush, he was rude to her, he tried to murder people, he was a death eater. But no, what she saw was completely different than anyone else's point of view. She saw a man who was brutally honest, a man who was damaged and made bad choices when he was younger, a dashing prince that would be unequivocally handsome if it wasn't for his nose, but then it gave him character. She saw a man whose eyes are so expressive, you can see his inner turmoil if you know what to look for.

She saw Severus Snape, a man who wrestled with his demons every second of every day and a man who deserved redemption.

Gretel sobbed harder when she felt his magic caress her, allowing her to feel his unstable emotions, his mental stability was non-existent. She could physically feel him hyperventilate and have a panic attack even though she was nowhere near him. It hurt to know that he was in such a state, but she felt her pride grow. It was wrong, but he was the reason he was hurting in the first place. However, she didn't know why, well she did have some idea, but she wanted to know why from him. She wanted him to explain his reasoning to her before she moved on with her life. But then, how could she? He basically bought her, so he owned her and could order here not to see anyone at all. Though, her traitorous mind and body knew before she wanted to even acknowledge the fact that, she would never go for anyone else but Severus.

Gretel had finally calmed down and just sat there on the stone bench, comforted minutely by the magic that enveloped her. Even though they were at odds, they still managed to comfort each other. Though he probably reached out to her with his magic for his own selfish reasons, he was a selfish bastard, but she could pretend. 

Gretel heard movement and promptly stilled. Her ears strained to pick up what was happening outside her little nook. She heard someone squeak in surprise and an answering chuckle that she knew only to belong to Draco. How lovely, Draco was going to flaunt his progressing love life in her face unknowingly. Though, truthfully she was happy for him, however she was jealous that everyone else seemed to have a successful love life but her.

"I believe you owe me a dance, little mouse" Draco stated arrogantly.

"And what if I refuse?" the Weasley girl challenged, like a true Gryffindor against a Slytherin. Draco laughed in amusement at her challenge.

"Then you should know, snakes eat mice" he fired back with true Slytherin wit. The youngest Weasley squeaked in distress, causing Draco to laugh once again. "You have no idea how amusing and charming you truly are little mouse" he commented. Gretel smiled slightly even though fresh tears rolled down her tear-stained cheeks. She was happy that Draco was happy.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry guys all conflict is resolved in like the next two chapters! I will be uploading those two chapters back to back and probs tomorrow or tonight lol.


	45. “Oh”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So second task! Gretel gets to hang out with her friends and Harry clears something up for her.

Gretel avoided Severus at all costs, at least until she had all her thoughts ordered before she asked him to explain to her what had went down at Christmas. Gretel hadn't gone to a potion class since the incident, but dutifully went to every other class. She wasn't missed in potions, the only other person that noticed her in potions was probably Terry or Gerri. But Gerri didn't care enough to question her behavior and Terry knew that if she wasn't going to potions, it was most likely due to their professor. 

Gretel didn't want to say Severus avoided her, but he didn't talk to her nor did he show himself. It really wasn't a surprise that he started stalking her again, she actually liked it, in some weird mentally unstable way. Severus's behavior was unpredictable. When the incident first occurred, he was quiet, withdrawn, and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Due to her using her magic to figure out what was happening with him, she had felt the anguish and energy he was using. As though he were screaming and throwing something at the same time. Then after a couple of weeks of that behavior, he started to be more rude, so rude that he was probably insulting people instead of just being blatantly honest. After a couple weeks of that he started to look more muscular than he did before and had this feral appearance that frightened everyone within a 100 foot radius away from him.

~

"Swayze looks misreable" Harry sighed as he glanced over at the red-head, who was pushing her food around on her plate. Hermione glanced over to where Harry was looking and sighed too.

"Well you did kinda mess up her relationship for her" she countered with a sheepish grimace as she looked back to her best friend. Harry looked to her and nodded as his eyes roamed over her face.

"Yes, but- I just feel protective of her. I can't get over the fact that she's trying to make things work with someone, let alone Snape" Harry stressed as he rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "I don't know what it is, I just can't bear to see her with some guy that isn't right for her, ya know?" he questioned, but it was more to himself as he contemplated these confusing feelings. He missed the dejected look that passed Hermione's face.

"I guess" She answered quietly, mimicking Swayze's actions by pushing her own food around on her plate.

"But she's unhappy and I don't like that she's not happy. She should be happy, she deserves to be happy" Harry said, mumbling the last part to himself.

"And who would make her happy?" Hermione questioned curtly, trying to conceal the glare that was being directed at her best friend. Harry looked somewhat startled at her tone, he looked at her suspiciously.

"Marcus, you saw the way he reacted. He loves her" He answered and the bushy-haired girl sighed in relief.

"Oh and what makes you think that professor Snape doesn't love her?" She questioned a little more chipper than she was a second ago. Harry pulled a face as he stared at her. She rolled her eyes at his inability to see past his hatred for their professor. "Professor Snape doesn't seem like the person to just declare his relationship with just anyone and he basically did that when he held Swayze against him" 'Mione countered with a knowing look.

"Oh fuck" Harry whispered as he used his palms to rub his eyes in frustration. "It's just, it's _Snape_" he groaned and then let his head fall to the table top with a thud. "I'm an asshole" he muttered.

"I wouldn't say you're an asshole, but definitely a jerk" she amended as she rubbed the tight muscles in his back soothingly. Harry sighed, a light blush starting to form on his cheeks as well as Hermione's.

"No, I'm an asshole, especially after my jab about them being a modern day 'beauty and the beast'" he countered, mocking himself from Christmas. Hermione grinned as she watched him mimic himself. He was adorable. She blushed beet red when she realized what she thought and was only glad that Harry's face was angled away from her as he laid on the table.

"I actually thought it was clever and accurate" she commented, making him laugh which caused her to smile like an idiot. "Though, I do think you should at least apologize" she suggested, earning a sigh from her best friend as he lifted his head up to look at the Slytherin table.

"You're right, I should" he stated as he watched Swayze glance up at the Head Table to look at Snape, who was staring at her intently. Garrett and Luke were whispering to each other, Marcus was nowhere to be seen, while Malfoy followed Swayze's line of sight. Harry turned back to look at Hermione, who was already watching him. She blushed and looked down at her lap, completely missing Harry's blush. He grabbed her hands that were anxiously picking at each other. She looked up, her russet eyes wide and startled. "Thank you" He said sincerely which caused Hermione's face to catch fire. His emerald eyes dropped to her small puckered lips and then back up to her wide eyes. He remembers vividly how it felt to have those soft lips pressed against his.

"We-we should go get ready for tomorrow" Hermione said nervously as she got up with jerky movements. Harry frowned as he watched her sling her bag over her shoulder.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked softly as he got up to follow her as well. If it were possible, Hermione's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"No" she denied, her voice cracking slightly. Harry wasn't convinced, but decided to let it go.

"Alright, let's go find Ron before we head to the library" he suggested, not missing Hermione's relieved sigh.

~ 

"Draco!?" Gretel called as she walked through the empty Slytherin common room. She didn't understand where he was, he was supposed to meet up with her so they could walk down to the second task together. Shrugging and assuming she'd find him later, she hurried through the halls of Hogwarts. A familiar ginger-haired girl crossed paths with her and before the younger witch could fully leave Gretel's presence, she caught her arm. The Weasley girl yelped in surprise and spun around to face Gretel, her hazel eyes wide. "It's Ginny right?" she asked and the taller girl nodded. "Right, so have you seen Draco?" Gretel asked curiously as she glanced around to see that they were still alone in the middle of the hall. Ginny's hazel eyes narrowed as she appraised the older witch suspiciously.

"Why would I know where Draco is?" the Gryffindor countered. Gretel gave her a look that said; 'really'.

"Don't be a Gryffindor, I know you and Draco have been spending time together. I just thought you might know where he is since I can't seem to find him" the Slytherin explained as Ginny pursed her wide, plush lips in contemplation.

"I actually don't know" she answered and then a worried expression donned on her face. "Do you think he's okay?" she questioned nervously while Gretel shrugged.

"I hope so" the older witch answered before letting go of Ginny's arm and walking over the threshold of Hogwarts.

"Good luck" the Gryffindor said which earned her a thankful nod from the Slytherin. 

The crowd gathered at the Black Lake was whispering and muttering excitedly. She saw Severus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Poppy conversing quietly about something. Though, she might have been staring too long at them because Severus stopped talking abruptly and looked over to her. Pomfrey and McGonagall glanced at each other with pointed looks. Dumbledore was just looking between her and Severus with great confusion, as if he couldn't fathom anyone like her being attracted to Severus romantically.

"Gretel" Garrett said as his hand landed on her shoulder and spun her away from Severus, her best friend glancing over his shoulder to glare at the professor. "Have you seen Marcus?" he questioned as Gretel's dark red eyebrows furrowed.

"No, actually have you seen Draco?" she asked curiously, but Garrett only shook his head. "That's weird-oof" she grunted when something ran into her back.

"Oh shit... sorry Swayze" Potter panted with his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. Gretel and Garrett turned to the Boy-Who-Lived, who looked thoroughly out of breath.

"Did you just wake up?" Garrett questioned with a raised eyebrow. Potter looked up at him, puzzled.

"How'd you know?" he asked curiously, causing the amber-eyed man to chuckle.

"Cause that's the state everyone's in when they wake up and realize their late for something" Garrett explained in amusement before looking Potter over. "And you apparently forgot the appropriate attire for today" he laughed, earning a half-hearted glare from Boy Wonder.

"As you said, I just woke up" he defended, "hey, have any of you seen Hermione or Ron?" Potter asked, looking quite puzzled. Garrett and Gretel exchanged a look before speaking.

"That's weird cause we can't find-"

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE'RE ABOUT TO GET STARTED" the announcer warned, cutting both Gretel and Garrett off.

"Hey after this can we talk? I want-"

"CHAMPIONS IF YOU'LL READY YOURSELVES" the announcer said, interrupting potter who looked quite frustrated with Bagman.

"Later" Gretel promised as she took off her cloak and Garrett took off his shirt. Every girl in the stands practically sighed at the sight of Garrett and Krum without their shirts on. The boys however were wolf whistling and cat-calling because Gretel was wearing a two piece swimsuit. It was a little more modest that what she usually wore, like the top probably stopped right wear her belly button was and the straps of her bottoms didn't sit as high on her hips as her usual bikinis. Potter however quickly divested himself of his school robes and kicked off his shoes. He took off his shirt and glasses just in time to jump in the water after Bagman announced the commencement of the second task.

Gretel made the gillyweed she stole from Severus appear in her hand and dutifully popped it into her mouth before diving into the icy cold water. The sides of her neck burned and then opened as she swam through the water, mimicking the mermaids. Her pace started to accelerate as her feet turned into flippers and fins grew on her forearms, cutting the water easily. Her eyes had widened and adjusted even more as she cut through the water with a speed that marveled her. She saw mermaids idly swimming by her and one little one swam next to her, doing a bunch twirls and flips as she giggled. Gretel smiled at the young mermaid, who smiled back and tried to talk to her before a stern looking merman came up and chastised her. The little one pouted before waving her webbed hand at Gretel and swimming away. The red-head chuckled and swam on lazily looking around, feeling nonplussed, that is until she felt something sharp dig into her calf.

Gretel yelped in pain as she instantly looked down to see what had grabbed her. A nasty and angry looking Grindylow was hissing at her and tugging on her calf. Gretel growled in response, her hand flying towards the Grindylow on instinct and releasing a ball of fire. She gasped and watched as the fire evaporated the water around the Grindylow, creating an air pocket in the water before it melted it's flesh. She didn't know how long she was suspended in the water watching the dead Grindylow float to the surface of the Black Lake.

A muffled scream grabbed her attention and Gretel immediately swam towards the sound. She came upon Viktor Krum who had transfigured his head into a shark and was currently being attacked by Grindylows. His shark head thrashed wildly, but there were too many as the nasty looking creatures started to close in on him, she decided she should probably help. Using her new found abilities, she quickly started to melt the water creatures with a steady stream of fire. By the time she had killed all the Grinidylows that were steadily rising in a form of a ring around them, Krum was barely conscious and his head was turning back to normal. She hastily charmed his trunks, and some kelp that she wrapped around his arms, to float and cast a water bubble. She then pushed him to the surface before quickly swimming away.

Gretel came upon four people that were being tied to the lake floor by some kelp, it didn't take long for Potter to join her.

"Hey, where's everybody else?" Potter asked, his eyes straying worriedly to Wormy. Gretel shrugged as she glanced around the lake.

"Krum was attacked and sent to the surface and Garrett is probably just a little later than us" she answered as she conjured a ball of fire in her hand.

"Wait so that means only three people are going to get the thing they lost" Potter stated anxiously as he looked the unconscious people over. Draco was no doubt hers, Weasel was most likely Potter's while Granger was probably Krums, and Marcus was obviously Garrett's. "We have to take Hermione" he urged, having as much faith in Garrett as she did that he would make it in time to retrieve Marcus.

"Do what you want hero" Gretel said with a casual shrug as she put the fireball against the kelp that held Draco to the lake bed. Potter glared at her even as he picked up a rock to sever Weasel's tether.

"I'm not a hero" he muttered petulantly, earning a small smile from Gretel as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll see you on the other side" She said as she grabbed Draco by the arm and shot a ball of fire towards Wormy's tether. The gathered merfolk hissed and spit at her, but she simply shot sparks of fire into the water that made them instinctively shrink back. She gave a satisfied smile before she swam to the surface with Draco firmly attached to her. 

Gretel surfaced easily, a gasp parting her lips as she breathed in much needed oxygen. Draco gasped too, his silver eyes flying open, startled. He looked around in surprise as he spit water out and frantically moved his arms, trying to fight the heavy weight of his robes. He ended up shucking off his robes and shoes which allowed him to swim more easily to the bank of the lake. Once he was able to stand up, his knees well above the water he shivered violently.

"Damn it's freezing!" he exclaimed as he tore off his shirt and took off his socks before wrapping his arms around Gretel. "You're warm" he hummed, his blue tinted lips trembling from the cold as he looked around, through the wet strands of his short platinum blonde hair. Luke quickly approached them and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Gods you two feel like ice!" he stated loudly as he rubbed their arms to try and warm them up.

"Here" a low voice said and all three of them turned in unison to see Severus offering a black fluffy towel. Gretel grabbed it and sighed when she felt the heat the towel offered, like just got out of the dryer warm. She wrapped it around herself, shivering in delight instead of cold at the warmth the towel offered.

"Hey, share" Draco pouted, even as he burrowed under the towel and snuggled into it. "Hm" he hummed contently as he looked over at the audience, almost as if he were looking for someone. Gretel on the other hand turned to look at Severus and smiled softly.

"Thank you" she whispered quietly, even though he was probably like five feet away from her, she knew he could hear her loud and clear due to his werewolf abilities. Draco heard her however and looked to her before looking to where she was looking.

"Where's Garrett and Marcus?" Luke questioned, drawing her attention away from her professor and to her best friend.

"Marcus is Garrett's lost object" she answered and not a moment later did the surface of the lake ripple and out stepped the other two champions and their charges, plus Granger.

"Oh my god it is freezing!" Marcus cried as he divested himself of his shirt and promptly dove into Draco and Gretel's cocoon of warmth. They both yelped and leaped away from Marcus as the towel enlarged to accommodate the other person in their cocoon.

"Marcus!" Draco and Gretel grumbled as he cuddled them, his freezing cold body a stark contrast to the two Slytherins.

"Hey, I'm cold too" Garrett pouted as he laid himself across their crossed legs without warning.

"Merlin!" Gretel shivered as she face-palmed, feeling as though she just stepped out of the lake again while she eagerly waited for the towel to warm her up again. Off to the side, she could see the Golden Trio under their own fluffy towel, but she couldn't see Krum. "What happened to Krum?" She questioned, looking to Luke for her answer.

"Due to the Grindylow attack, the toxins rendered him unconscious by the time he reached the surface. You saved his life" he informed, earning a nod from Gretel.

After Ludo Bagman announced their scores and placement, Gretel, Draco and the band dispersed. They headed to Hogwarts to appease their hunger. The boys were still shirtless, except of course for Luke and Gretel had transfigured her towel into one of those thin wrap skirts. They laughed and joked around with each other as they headed into the Great Hall where they took food from the Slytherin table and promptly left with their rewards to go eat outside. Everyone was practically staring at them, but they didn't care, they were just glad to be together and have fun. 

They stood around a tree outside as they ate and joked around, Marcus was stealing furtive glances at her but otherwise seemed his usual self. She noticed a shadow off to the side and hidden, but she knew who it was and refused to allow his stalking to dampen her mood. They all ended up having a food fight with Draco being the victor. They were laughing uproariously when a girl with Weasley red hair walked up to them, specifically Draco. The Gryffindor glanced around nervously, looking to see if it was empty outside which it was. The girl blushed as her eyes trailed to Draco's defined torso. Draco on the other hand smiled easily as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently for Ginny to speak while his friends watched with avid interest. 

"Uh, I just wanted to say good job on first place" she said, looking over to Gretel who gave the girl a small smile.

"Thank you" she replied before Ginny's attention was directed back to Draco.

"And um, I'm glad you're okay" the youngest Weasley stated, her cheeks as red as her hair as she looked up from Draco's torso to meet his silver eyes. Draco smiled broadly, though it looked like he was trying not to do so as he walked a little closer to her, causing Ginny to visibly gulp. Gretel and the band all glanced at each other with identical smiles.

"Well thank you little mouse" Draco thanked, the pet name caused Ginny's cheeks to flare as she squeaked a reply.

"Welcome" and with that she turned around and hastily walked back to the castle. Gretel and the band got up close to Draco and slapped him on the shoulder while lightly pushing him around.

"Ooooohhh" they all said, causing Draco to blush and laugh in embarrassment.

"When were you going to tell us?" Luke questioned with a broad smile, while Draco shrugged and massaged his hand with an abashed smile.

"We're not dating" he answered.

"Boooo!" Gretel and the band said in unison.

"Let's change that" Marcus stated with a roguish grin as he threw his arm around his cousin's pale shoulders.

"Yeah one of us needs to have a love life" Gretel commented with a grin, earning raised eyebrows from the boys. "What?" she questioned, looking at them with an expectant look.

"Says the virgin" Draco snorted, earning laughs from all of them.

"Oh shut it" she chastised half-heartedly even though she was smiling as she watched them laugh together.

"Swayze" someone called, earning Gretel's attention. There Potter was walking towards them, his entourage lagging behind a bit. "I need to talk to you" he stated, causing Gretel to leave her friends and walk off with Potter. Once they were out of earshot, she turned to Boy Wonder with an expectant look.

"What is it?" she questioned curiously as she eyed him suspiciously. Potter sighed and ran a hand nervously through his hair, averting his emerald eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" he apologized quietly, Gretel furrowed her brows, greatly puzzled.

"For what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Potter to sigh heavily before he set his shoulders and met her curious marbled green-blue eyes.

"Because I'm the one who scared off Snape. I said some things that I thought would make him see reason and I guess it did, I just didn't realize how it would affect you" he explained and grimaced when Gretel's eyes turned that deep forest green, that was oh so prominent.

"Oh" was all she said and frankly he would've liked it better if she yelled at him. But 'Oh'? He felt as though he severely disappointed her. She was staring a little ways past him seemingly lost in her own thoughts so he took the out.

"Well, I hope whatever it is that has you so sad, I've cleared up some of that" he said, but she didn't answer him, so he left the red-head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you know next chapter will be coming in a bit and... let’s just say there’s going to a bit more than kissing from our two favorites;)


	46. “Precious”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo our favorites resolve their brief conflict and have some... good times lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! I dont know how to write smut lol, but I tried lol.

Gretel had been distracted for the entire night since Potter told her what happened. She had tried not to let on that anything was amiss, but of course her group of friends have all known each other since they were in diapers. So she had left with some excuse of having a headache, which was a transparent lie, but it got her away from the worried looks they were throwing each other. Her mind was still mulling over what Potter had said and imagined how that might've gone down, even as she took her shower. By the time she had gotten out of the shower, donned on a large t-shirt and some cheeky underwear, she was filled with anger.

Severus was being hypocritical. He's scared away from her by something Potter said, but yet he's stalking her? Then he messes with her emotions and doesn't tell her anything. She'd like to think that what happened on Christmas was some kind of emotional attachment rather than just lust. But that's what it was for her. She was emotionally invested in him, so much so it terrified her to no end. Of course she feels lust for him, but it's grossly outweighed by her feelings for him. She wasn't just mad at him, she was mad at herself for going against her rational mind and jumping off the metaphorical cliff.

When she stepped out of her bathroom, dressed to go to bed, she felt fury lick through her when she felt his presence. He couldn't leave her alone for one goddamn day?

"What the fuck do you want Severus!?" she snapped whirling around to see her shadow's silhouette by the window. Severus stepped out of the shadows a look of confusion mixed with anger on his face.

"What-?"

"Shut up and tell me straight!" she spat furiously as she stalked towards him. "What the fuck is going on between us!? What the hell did Potter say to you!? And why are you still stalking me!?" she screamed at him, trying valiantly to stand her ground under the increasing rage that was filling his expression. Severus stepped closer to her, his eyes dark and furious.

"Potter told me that I was putting you in danger by being with you, you ungrateful brat!" he hissed, which earned him the most unladylike snort he has ever heard.

"The hypocrisy is laughable" she said as she shook her head in disbelief. "You are stalking me! Which implies that you're near me almost all the time, didn't it ever occur to you that staying away from me also meant not stalking me!" she exclaimed both her eyebrows raised as she stared at the imposing man before her. He growled indignantly as he grabbed her arms and shook her.

"I'm just making sure you're safe!" he hissed, his face inches from hers. She scoffed as she grabbed the front of his robes and promptly shook him back.

"You are talking in circles like a fool!" she yelled wanting, no needing him to tell her something that actually made sense. Once he did that she would be satisfied, but he was talking like a fool and being incredibly rude. Though, being rude wasn't much of a difference from his usual self.

"Because I can't _not_ be near you! I have to see you, I have to watch you, I have to know that you are safe and to be safe you need to be as far away from me as possible! I am a beast Gretel, a selfish bastard that is only a danger to you!" he exclaimed, half furious and half earnest.

"_Why?!_" she hissed as she tried to shake the tall man before her. Tried being the operative word, because he didn't budge, he just seemed to get even more furious.

"BECAUSE I AM OBSESSED!" He bellowed, "I am POSSESSED with the need to be _near_ you, to _touch_ you, to _taste_ you! I want to do unspeakable, _unholy_ things to you! I want to make you _scream_ my name, I want you to _crave_ me, I want you to _need_ me! I want you to be _mine_ and ONLY MINE!" he roared, his chest rising and falling rapidly while Gretel suddenly became aware of the crackling and sparking tension of anticipation that had settled around them like a blanket.

Gretel had stopped breathing halfway into his heated confession. Her heart was in her throat, her knees were trembling, and her underwear was soaked. She was suddenly very aware of where his hands were and how close they were. She exhaled in a stuttered mess as her eyes flitted to his thin, talented lips. Merlin those lips had made her putty in his hands, technically that was invalid considering he made her feel like her brain had turned to mush with just one look. She didn't know what to say to his confession and suddenly realized that she was only wearing her underwear and a large t-shirt that so happened to be his.

Gretel looked up to meet his all-consuming eyes and released the front of his robes. Her hands traveled up to his shoulders as goosebumps made their way across her tanned skin. Merlin, the air around them was so thick she couldn't breathe, especially with the ways Severus was watching her. His obsidian eyes wide, with avid attention and his lips parted, releasing shallow puffs of air. Her trembling hands slid up the nape of his neck, making his eyes flutter close and a shiver run through his body as her hands carded through his hair. The hands around her biceps dropped to settle on her small waist as she got onto her tip toes, pulling her closer to him and letting her feel that rock-hard column that pressed into her stomach.

"Then make me yours" she husked her whole body trembling with anticipation. Severus groaned and promptly crashed his lips to hers. She gave a startled little gasp, that had him moaning against her thick lips as his hands slid down to cup her ass. She hummed in approval when he squeezed, partly just to squeeze the luscious roundness of it and partly to lift her up. She instinctively wrapped her toned legs around his waist as she arched against him, bringing their groins closer together for the friction they both desired so desperately.

God, he was probably the most skilled kisser, she's ever kissed. That wasn't saying a lot, but really, he should win a gold medal. His hot kiss ignited her insides and made her helpless to the noises that escaped her. It was sweet torture really, every sound he managed to elicit, he'd go back for more with a more precise angle or stroke of his tongue. Those thin lips closing in around her tongue and sucking greedily, earning a wanton moan from the girl wrapped around him. God, she could kiss him forever and she'd be eternally happy. He was walking with her towards her bed as his skillful lips pulled away from hers, her bottom lip trapped between his teeth. She whimpered, scraping her nails down his scalp in response which earned her a growl as he settled her on her bed.

Severus had kicked off his shoes and was kneeling on Gretel's bed with her sprawled out before him. Her hair was a halo of copper-red curls and her tanned skin was flushed pink as her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. He could see her nipples straining against the thin cotton fabric of his shirt that she had kept. He closed his eyes and inhaled her heady scent, so strong and addictive. His drug was laying between those gorgeous thighs that he wished so badly to penetrate with his tongue and cock. He shivered at the thought, feeling his cock swell much more than was his tolerance. He opened his eyes and met her sapphires, cataloging the sexy way she was biting her bottom lip.

"Take off my robes precious" he husked, loving the sound of her pulse jumping as she immediately sat up to comply. Merlin, his cock was going to have a field day with his precious one day. He found it disarmingly endearing when she started to unbutton his robes while she averted her eyes. But he wanted to look into her gorgeous eyes. Despite her past, there was something uniquely innocent in the way she looked at him. His long, pale index finger found its way under her small chin and lifted. "I want you to look at me precious" he ordered quietly, eliciting a shiver from her delectable little body. His ego flared at her reaction with feral delight while they stared into each others eyes as she continued to unbutton his robes.

By the time she had pushed his robes and undershirt off, he was physically trying to stop himself from ramming his aching cock into her petite body. He groaned at the thought, even as she laid her warm hands against his bare shoulders. The touch was electrifying, especially with the way it affected her. She sucked in a breath through those thick parted lips as her small hands traveled over his muscled torso and paid extra attention to the soft puckered flesh of his scars. He sighed when her hands landed on his v-cut and her nails dug into the hard muscle. He clenched his jaw in an effort to gain control of himself. 

Somehow he didn't think taking her like an animal would be the right thing to do, especially since she was a virgin. That thought made his cock jump excitedly. Merlin it felt like the skin of his cock was going to split wide open. He groaned and grabbed her hands before her wandering hands touched the thing he needed her to touch the most. She looked up at him, her blue eyes questioning. His eyes flitted down to her bottom lip and impulsively leaned forward to bite the soft pillow of flesh.

"Lay back precious" he ordered roughly and she complied, her wrists still caught in his unyielding grip. Her lip was tugged free as she laid back for him. He followed her, his hands transferring her wrists into one of his hands where he muttered a silent spell. She squealed in surprise and bolted into a sitting position when she felt a silky caress envelope her wrists and tie them to the bed frame. Fuck, his cock jumped at the sight. Despite his current agony, he grinned maliciously when he caught the scent of her arousal increase even as her wide blue eyes looked at him with uncertainty and anticipation. He was definitely coming tonight.

"Sev-" she started, but the rest was incoherent due to the firm grip around her neck. She moaned as her heart beat a tattoo against her rib-cage. The fear and excitement she was feeling was intoxicating. Severus leaned over her to kiss her. They moaned against each other's lips when Severus rolled his hips against her's. He almost cried out due to the unbearable pleasure and pain the friction brought him. But this was supposed to be about her...

"I'm going to eat your sweet little pussy precious" he stated thickly when he pulled away from her lips. She gave a weird whimper/gasping sound that made his cock jerk with want. "Oh little girl, you have no idea how intoxicating you are" he purred as his tongue trailed a path from her collarbone to her ear where he sucked on her earlobe and bit the sensitive skin behind it. She whimpered, her hands tugging against her restraints instinctively. It was a fact, he was going to cum in his pants like a teenager. His big hands traveled under her shirt as his mouth set to work with marking her as his.

Both of them moaned when his large hands cupped her perfect breasts. Severus knew that his pants were soaked, whether from the substantial amount of pre-cum that was leaking in a steady stream out of his cock, or if he really did cum, he didn't know. 

Gretel trembled under him as he exercised his vice-like grip on his control before vanishing her shirt. He picked up his head so he could feast his eyes on those golden globes that filled his hands. She whimpered and tugged on her restraints.

"Severus-" she started before breaking off into a startled gasp when he pinched her pink pebbled nipples. Despite himself, Severus grinned like the cat that got the canary. Even as he felt his cock jerk and spurt strings of cum into his pants. Really, if this is how wolves got around no wonder there were fuckin' litters of them.

"So responsive" he hummed, earning another startled gasp from her when he pinched and twisted her nipples. He chuckled darkly which caused her nether regions to flood with even more warmth. He dipped his head to her chest and started to suck and bite her breasts, he was grinning all the while. "I can smell your arousal precious" he husked, his dark eyes flitting up to look into her wide sapphires. An embarrassed blush crawled up her already flushed skin. He felt the painful way his cock jumped at her reaction. "Oh no, don't be embarrassed" he soothed lowly, as he dipped his head to encase her nipple into his hot mouth, all while maintaining eye contact. She moaned, feeling as though the heat of his mouth was setting her overheated body alight with fire. He moaned as well, loving the taste of her skin and trying to grind against the mattress that kept dipping too much to really provide him with the kind of friction he needed.

When Severus was done laving generous attention to her heaving breasts, he moved lower, leaving purple marks along the way. Gretel was trembling by thetime she felt his hot breath against her soaked underwear. He breathed in deeply, his eyes fluttering closed and his tongue coming out to lick his suddenly dry lips. Merlin, he could smell it, he could smell her climax, her juices, her... god he fuckin' spurt cum against his soiled pants again. He is forever blaming his uncontrollable cock on his werewolf side. "You're on the brink, aren't you precious?" he questioned as his long fingers hooked themselves under her waistband. She whimpered, her thighs instinctively closing. "Tsk, Tsk" he tutted as he grabbed her trembling knees and pulled them back apart, he kept them fully subdued before one hand made its way back to the waistband of her underwear. "I wonder..." he trailed lowly, his velvet drawl was pure sex as the goosebumps on her soft skin grew more intense, making her skin touch sensitive. She already was touch sensitive, but somehow the goosebumps made her want to shrink away from the overwhelming sensation of his touch, However, she never wanted him to stop touching her. "...how long it will take for you to climax" he continued, she gasped when she felt a sharp, cool object slice through her underwear, she could only assume it was his nail, the werewolf nail of course.

Gretel's body seemed so incredibly tight and coiled as if any sort of movement could set her off. He took off her torn underwear as her nerves sparked and the throbbing in her cunt suddenly became unbearable. Severus held her gaze as he dipped his head, just enough to where she could feel the heat of his breath hit her core. She whimpered in a tortured sort of manner as he continued to tease her. His hands trailed across her smooth thighs as he left feather-light kisses on the insides of her thighs. He should really stop teasing her, because he's really only teasing himself.

"Severus please..." she trailed, almost inaudible from being so out of breath. The smug bastard grinned, his black eyes dancing with mirth.

"What do you want precious?" he questioned, his tone innocent, but his eyes were sparkling with mirth. She opened her mouth to answer, but he took the opportunity to bite the inside of her thigh. She cried out, a small load of her juices flooded out. Just a little more pressure and she would be on that high that everyone always talked about. "What was that precious?" he asked with a poorly disguised chuckle as he looked up to meet her eyes, his mouth so close to where she needed him she could feel his heavy breathing against her sex. She growled in frustration.

"You know damn well-AH!" she cried when she felt Severus's hot tongue unfurl and lick up her slit. Her hips jerked upwards as her vision blurred and she felt warm stickiness gush out of her. Bliss and boneless was how she felt, that is until she felt a sharp spike of pleasure that was almost painful. "Ah... Severus what-OH..." she trailed off into a high-pitched moan. She was incredibly sensitive down there, but Severus didn't seem to care as his tongue kept delivering its sweet torture. He was circling her clit with his tongue without actually touching it like the asshole he was.

Gretel was horrified at the obscenely loud moans she was producing. They only increased when Severus threw her legs over his shoulders. He was able to get leverage and angle his tongue just right... oh... oh her vision blackened for a moment before she was brought back to reality by Severus's continued torture of her overstimulated cunt.

"Severus please..." she pleaded weakly, only for him to bite down on that sensitive button that caused her back to arch violently. She screamed, embarrassingly loud as her hands jerked in their restraints and her legs trembled. "I don't think I can-AH!" She exclaimed in surprise when she felt his long finger touch her sensitive sex. She almost jumped away from the foreign touch, but ended up only jerking her hips. She could feel Severus's low chuckle vibrate through her cunt, setting her nerves alight. God, the stimulation to her clit was almost painful, only doubled by Severus inserting a long, skilled finger. "Oh Severus... I can't..." she whimpered helplessly as a tear started to roll down her cheek, mingling with the thin sheet of sweat that covered her heated body. "Severus!" She screamed when his finger curled inside her, hitting a spot inside her that she had no idea existed. Her back arched off the bed so high that she looked possessed, even more so with the way her eyes rolled back in her head. Her legs shuddered as he greedily drank all her expelled juices before she finally collapsed.

Unfortunately for Gretel, Severus wasn't done and instead added two fingers into her cunt and sucked fervently on that special little button of hers. She sobbed as another orgasm was ripped from her, Severus came too. So wildly turned on by the sound of the tortured, pleasure induced sounds that she was emitting.

"Precious" Severus purred as he licked the last of her essence off his thin lips. Feeling his cock rise to the challenge once again. He loved the way she shuddered even though her eyes were closed and she couldn't see him move over her prone body. "Goodnight" he said quietly as he leaned down to give her a kiss and release her hands. It seemed as though his chest and erection ached at the loss of her touch as he began to pull away.

"Mm, stay" she mumbled almost imperceptibly as she wrapped her newly freed arm around his neck. Severus froze over her boneless body, well except for his cock which embarrassingly enough swelled hopefully even more than it already was. Stay? Surely she's mistaken? But even if he thought she was, he allowed his weight to sink into her soft body, careful not to put any pressure on his iron hard erection. He gathered the petite witch in his arms and gave her a soft kiss on her thick lips. "Mm" she hummed subconsciously, for she was already asleep. He wandlessly cleaned them both from all their fluids.

Severus smiled as he gazed down at her relaxed face. She looked even more innocent in sleep than she did awake. Her beauty seemed to be enhanced as well. Her copper-red hair was strewn across her pillow like a magnificent red waterfall. There was no furrow lines in the middle of her forehead. Her long eyelashes fluttered against her cheekbones peacefully. And her lips were pulled into a lazy, satisfied smile.

Severus felt a different kind of warmth bloom in his chest and spread. The warmth penetrated his soul and made him feel lighter and more peaceful than he has ever felt in his entire life. With those line of thoughts crossing his mind, his long eyelashes finally made the journey to his sharp cheekbones.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all didn’t cringe too much lol. If you did I don’t blame you lol, I was totally cringing when I was writing this lol.


	47. “Shut Up”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this continues from the previous chapter when Gretel and Severus wake up. They get interrupted, I bet you can guess who it is lol. McGonagall connects the dots and it may just give her a brain aneurism lol. She simply doesn’t understand... Severus gets hounded at in front of the students that are going to Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the later update guys. My laptop likes to play hide and seek lol.

Gretel was unwilling to open her eyes, for she felt safe and satisfied beyond comprehension. Her body felt weightless and her mind was finally at peace. She sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth that enveloped her. The warmth moaned softly, making her eyes flutter open. There Severus Snape lay, nose to nose with her and looking so serene. She doesn't think she's ever considered a man to be beautiful, but there's a first time for everything. His long eyelashes caressed his high cheekbones and his hair was all over the place, a lot of the shorter strands curling over his forehead. He had stubble outlining the sharp edge of his jaw and a small, content smile.

Gretel was smiling so wide as she watched him sleep, that her cheeks hurt, but she couldn't help it. She curled her leg that was wound around his waist tighter as she tried to fuse herself into his warm, hard body. The arm that was around her tightened as his eyes cracked open.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked lazily, in a rough deep voice that was even deeper than normal. A thrill shot through her, making her entirely aware of the clothed, erection that was pressing against her naked sex. Goosebumps rose on her body.

"I'm just happy" she answered softly, her smile widening even more if that were possible. He hummed as he pulled her naked body even tighter against his half-clothed form.

"And why is that?" he questioned through half-lidded eyes. She just smiled as her eyes roamed his sharp features and her hand came up to feel his stubble. He purred, his eyes closing of their own accord as he leaned into her touch. She bit her lip before leaning in to kiss him. His response was immediate, opening his mouth to her's in a slow, languid glide. They weren't as fervent as the other times they kissed, but it was just as intense.

Gretel's hand traveled up to the nape of his neck and carded her fingers through his soft hair as their lips closed and parted. His large hand traveled lower, cupping her naked ass and pulling her on top of him. She moaned, feeling the full pressure of his erection under her. He took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her hot mouth, earning a delighted moan from her. When they finally parted both of them had lazy smiles gracing their features, Severus's smile was lopsided though. He looked absolutely adorable. She propped herself up on his hard chest as he curled strands of her copper-red hair around his long fingers.

"You didn't answer me precious" he stated thickly, causing her to giggle as she leaned in to lick his swollen lips. He tried to kiss her, but she pulled back too quickly.

"I can't just be happy?" she questioned with a teasing smirk as she lowered her head to place a kiss on his bulging adam's apple. He gasped in stunned surprise when she bit the sensitive skin and sucked. She then trailed up to his ear, sucking on the skin just below, he elicited a long groan as his eyes fluttered. The sounds he made as she laved attention to his neck and collarbone were enough to make her cum.

"Gretel you don't have-Mm!" he moaned when she ran her long nails over his hardened nipples as she kissed down his chest. She could feel his cock jumping and twitching attentively beneath her.

"Shut up" she rasped, shooting him a raised eyebrow before her mouth came into contact with his Adonis belt. God, there was just something about this particular part of his body that she was smitten with, especially with the way his veins bulged and disappeared under his slacks.

"Gretel" he panted, "I-" he broke off into an agonized hiss when she nipped the hard muscle of his V. She could see the already damp mark on his pants grow as his cock swelled even more, pulsing in time to her erratic pulse.

"Shut. Up" she murmured as she set to work with marking that particular area of his body before her hands started to undo his belt. With each brush of her lips and hands she could see the bulge in his pants jerk and throb relentlessly due to her attentions. Severus was panting, his muscles were tensing and relaxing erratically as she worked the belt through the loops of his pants. The straining muscle beneath those tight fitting slacks looked as though it would rip the material. Merlin, she was so close to the one prize she was never able to touch...

"Swayze!" someone hissed and in the blink of an eye, Severus had moved her to the side while he pulled up the covers to cover them. "You have got to see-" Potter broke off rather abruptly when he pulled open the curtains around her bed. He just stared at his Professor, who was glaring at him. Gretel just looked resigned, the one thing she wanted was apparently out of her reach again.

"You're catching flies Potter" Gretel stated in annoyance while Potter closed his mouth with an audible click.

"What are you doing in the Slytherin common room?" Severus questioned, his tone dangerous and threatening. Boy Wonder clenched his jaw in anger even as he gulped in apprehension. Severus on the other hand looked ready to murder the poor boy.

"I-I came to show Gretel..." he trailed as he finally looked away from his professor and reached into the red hoodie Gretel had bought him. "...this" he finished as he pulled out the Daily Prophet and held it out to Gretel. She sat up on her knees, being careful to keep thesheets over her chest while she grabbed the heavy parchment. Severus sat up with her as well while she opened the Daily Prophet to the marked page. Severus pulled her close to him as he rested his chin on her bare shoulder and read the page.

_ **'BREAKING NEWS! SIRIUS BLACK HAS BEEN CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES AGAINST HIM!'** _

_**'Authorities say that their key witness Peter Pettigrew, who was supposed to be dead,** **was captured and his memories were extracted. The extraction of this man's memories have proven Sirius Black's innocence since the convicted murderer was framed for James Potter and Lily Evans' deaths by none other than Peter Pettigrew himself!'**_

_ **'Peter Pettigrew was taken into custody by Aurors and is set to receive the Dementor's Kiss tomorrow'** _

There was a picture of a rather dashing man that could be no one else but Sirius Black. He was smiling so big it was a wonder his cheeks didn't crack as cameras flashed and someone held up a microphone to him.

_"Do you have anything to say about your new found freedom Mr. Black?"_ The person questioned and Sirius smiled even more if it were possible.

_"I'm just glad they found the right man and I hope to see my godson and the person who helped set me free soon"_ he answered and then promptly cut through the crowd before the picture restarted.

** _'There is speculation that Mr. Black's godson is Harry Potter, but there has been no evidence of such a rumor being true. As for the person who helped set Mr. Black free, well the freed man has chosen not to comment'_ **

There was a long silence after her and Severus finished reading before Gretel jumped out of bed, sheets and all, and wrapped Potter in a fierce hug. She had no idea why she felt so happy for him, but she did and was somewhat amused by Severus's complete shock.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you" she said as Potter returned her fierce hug.

"Thank you" he replied and she could tell by the way his voice wavered at the end that he was close to crying. "This wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for you" he continued as he tightened his grip on her, sniffing a bit.

"Oh Harry don't cry" she chastised softly as she stroked his messy black hair, but Potter only shook his head.

"No, you don't understand. I'll finally be able to get away from the Dursleys, I'll finally have a father figure, I'll finally have a piece of my family that I'd never thought I'd get" he countered and she could feel the lone tear that fell onto her bare shoulder. Gretel finally pulled back and gave him a soft smile as she wiped one of his tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"Don't cry sweetheart and instead go out and celebrate" she urged, not even realizing the slip she had, apparently no one did, except of course for Severus's keen ears.

"It won't be right celebrating without you, you're the reason Sirius is in my life" he said as he took his glasses off to clean them. Gretel smiled sadly, she didn't no why but she felt sad about not being able to celebrate with him.

"You know why we can't, but maybe we'll be able to celebrate another time" she compromised as he put his glasses back on. "Now go have fun and maybe a little more fun with your bookworm friend" she urged with a smirk as Potter laughed.

Severus got up from the bed and came to stand behind Gretel, one arm curling around her waist and pulling her into his body. Potter looked at him with a blank expression, though his cheeks lighted up with embarrassment. Severus looked as though he was swallowing a lemon.

"Congratulations Potter" he said, there was no bite to his words, but it did seem like it took him a great deal of effort to say that. Potter was so astounded for a moment that his mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for water.

"Th-Thank you sir" he replied, still looking quite flabbergasted. Gretel on the other hand was smiling like a mother who had just witnessed the most heartfelt confession between two quarreling siblings. Potter then looked to her, his eyes still wide which prompted Gretel to laugh.

"Goodbye" she said with a warm smile, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Potter nodded and then looked to Severus.

"Well let's go professor" he coaxed, earning a raised eyebrow from the man in question.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, his deep voice lowered dangerously as he eyed the teenager in front of him. Potter gulped, but remained determined.

"I'm not leaving unless you're leaving with me" he stated bravely, "I think McGonagall would like to know about this" he threatened with a pointed look, causing Severus to growl lowly as his eyes flashed red.

"It's okay Severus, we'll meet up again" Gretel compromised, if only to impede Potter's untimely death. Severus huffed, sounding much like a dog giving reluctant consent. However, he did grab her by the throat and give her a possessive kiss. She moaned softly as his tongue plundered her mouth for a second before she mourned the loss of it. He pulled away with her bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

"Hm" he grunted, looking over to a red-faced Potter. The boy had averted his eyes with a clenched jaw when he realized what his professor was doing. Severus grinned before untangling himself from Gretel, giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Precious" he said before departing in long strides. Potter looked back at Gretel and nodded awkwardly before leaving as well.

Gretel smiled like a fool once she felt she was safe to do so as she headed for her shower. Even though Potter showed up and totally ruined the mood, he made up for it by showing them the Daily Prophet. Though she couldn't say the same for Severus, for she had felt the way his grip on her tightened and felt his nostrils flare with controlled anger. She did think it was very big of him to congratulate Potter and in turn it was very big of Potter to accept it. She felt so incredibly happy, even now as she turned on the faucet.

Severus wasn't with her but knowing he was hers just made her happy. But was he hers? She was certainly his, dubbed so by his designated nickname for her, 'Precious'. The nickname filled her with warmth and excitement as well as happiness. She felt that on some level, when he called her Precious, that he was emotionally invested in her. Whatever it was she had to get ready for Hogsmeade and definitely had to look good, for Severus was supervising the Hogsmeade visit.

~

"I don't think I've ever seen Swayze smile like that, sure an evil smile, maybe a genuine smile, but never like that" Ron commented as he watched Swayze walk out of Hogwarts with the biggest smile on her face as she approached Malfoy and the band.

"Why do you care?" Lavender questioned with just a hint of jealousy in her tone. Ron paled as he looked to the blonde that had appeared to his right.

"I don't" he denied, "its just unusual, right Harry?" he amended, looking to his best friend for some help.

"Oh, yeah" Harry agreed, the previous events of this morning flashing in his mind’s eye, making him cringe imperceptibly.

"Maybe she's just happy" Hermione suggested, who was standing to Harry's left and furiously rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked in concern, even as he started to divest himself of his hoodie. Hermione caught on to what he was doing and immediately tried to protest.

"Oh no Harry, I-I can manage-"

"Take it" Harry interrupted as he handed her his red hoodie. She blushed and averted her eyes as she grabbed the offered hoodie.

"I can cast a heating charm" she replied indignantly even as she slipped the hoodie over here bushy hair. Harry smiled at her.

"I know" he said with an expression akin to fond amusement. Hermione's cheeks turned apple red. He then looked over to Swayze who was discreetly trying to fix her hair so it covered her neck. Then he saw Ginny walk over to them, you wouldn't have noticed it, but Harry was keenly aware of that shade of red being associated with no one else but the Weasleys.

"Are those hickeys?!" someone screeched, causing everyone in the clocktower courtyard to look around. It wasn't until the gathered students' eyes landed on an appalled looking Gryffindor Head of House. Their eyes then shifted to the man she was staring at, who just so happened to be the Slytherin Head of House. Snape was looking at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"What are you-?"

"Right there!" McGonagall declared, pointing an accusing finger just below Snape's ear and then shifting it the man's sharp Adam's Apple. A look of realization seemed to dawn on the man's harsh features.

"Shit" he hissed quietly. You wouldn’t have heard it unless you were right next to him, which Harry was. "Sorry Minerva, I was in a rush" he apologized somewhat sincerely. McGonagalls' eyes bulged.

"In a _rush_?! You mean you were _just_ frolicking with _some woman_?" McGonagall questioned in shocked disbelief while Snape's black eyes glazed with cold anger. Harry however knew who it was and could only take satisfaction in his professor's embarrassment.

"She is not _'some woman'_" he mocked viciously, his eyes flashing furiously. Harry couldn't help but feel pride, so Gretel wasn't just some piece of meat to him.

_Interesting_...

Snape's statement however was drowned out by the Slytherin's cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Whoo, go professor!" several Slytherins yelled.

"Get some!" others exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" McGonagall snapped, hushing up most of the crowd.

"Lets go!" Snape yelled menacingly at the students, glaring at everyone even more so when it landed on a giggling red-head. The crowd began to move, gossiping uncontrollably about Snape's love life and who his mystery woman is. Harry and Swayze's group lagged behind with the two professors, along with a few stragglers.

"What's her name?" McGonagall asked in a clipped tone, gaining the two groups attention, though they tried to make it look like they were occupied with their own conversations. Snape remained silent as he walked on, his jaw clenched shut. An expression of anger and shock donned the bespectacled professor's face. "It's her isn't it?" she asked as quietly as her anger allowed her to, but Snape remained silent. "I cannot be_lieve_ _you_!" The shorter Professor shrieked, drawing the attention of the entire group of students.

McGonagall either didn't register this or was simply too furious to care.

"I am bringing this to Albus!" She declared, so furiously she was blue in the face and her eyes bulged. The students looked between each other in shock as they watched the scene with rapt attention.

"Go ahead Minerva, it's not like he can do anything about it" Snape countered calmly as he continued to walk. The Gryffindor Head of House looked about ready to burst.

"He will! Because what you are doing is- is-"

"Is... _What_?" Snape questioned threateningly as he gave the shorter Professor a scathing glare.

"Wildly inappropriate!" She cried madly, everyone was just kind of staring at the usually calm Professor as if she had somehow burst into flames.

"_Wild_? Hm, that is how I would describe it" Snape commented with a nonchalant shrug. McGonagall gasped, so loud and so long it was almost as if she was inhaling her last breath.

Harry looked over at Swayze to see her face on fire. Every other student was just gaping at their cold Professor in a new light. McGonagall spluttered over her words as she too gasped at Snape. The tall professor merely raised an eyebrow.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked condescendingly.

"Oh you just wait Severus!" She hissed, pointing an angry finger at the taller professor. Snape gave a mock surrender.

"I'm shaking at the knees" he mocked, earning a frustrated scream from the Gryffindor Head of House as she stalked away from Snape. "Walk!" He barked when he looked to the students who were still blatantly staring at him. The crowd jumped and hastily began to put as much distance from Snape as physically possible.

~~~~~~~~~~


	48. “I Know”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sorta a filler chapter. Harry’s a bit of a brat in this one. Severus is feeling more murderous than usual. Sibling love from Gretel and Draco:)

Severus found himself sitting in a walnut upholstered chair in front of the Headmaster's desk like a naughty schoolboy. To be fair, he was a bit naughty... The images that thought conjured prompted a salacious grin to appear on his thin lips.

"Severus, is it true?" Albus questioned sternly, making Severus scowl in irritation. The younger wizard glared at the older wizard with crossed arms.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business" he answered coldly, one imperious eyebrow raised. Albus's face contorted into fury as he slammed his hands against his desk and stood.

"I do not think you understand the implications of engaging with Miss. Swayze!" the old wizard snapped. Instead of being rightfully chastised, Severus's controlled rage piqued.

_This wrinkly piece of meat really thought he could disrespect the most powerful being of all supernatural creatures?_

Severus stood up as well, slamming his hands into the polished wood of the Headmaster's desk so hard that his hands went through the beautiful piece of wood. Albus cringed back slightly as he used his superior height to loom over the headmaster.

"Why? Because me engaging with Miss. Swayze means I'm no longer your grease monkey?" he questioned cuttingly while the old wizard remained furiously silent. "Means I'm no longer the spy? Means I can bat for both sides?" he continued, his voice low and venomous.

"You tried to kill Harry" Albus stated, "you have to remember why you protect him" he coaxed as calmly as the headmaster could. Severus snorted.

"What? Because I loved Lily?" he laughed cruelly. "I'm sorry, but I am no longer the little boy that was starved of attention, of affection" he informed coldly. Albus looked appalled.

"So that's it, you never loved her?" he questioned in disbelief, but Severus simply shrugged.

"I might've, I could've, if she'd have let me" he stated. "But I've come to realize that I loved the idea of her, I loved the idea of someone actually being kind to me, showing me some sort of affection and it was only made more intense because she was the only one who gave me a second glance" he explained. "But it wasn't real, whatever friendship she had with me was a means to an end, and sure I accelerated her decision by calling her a mudblood, but it was always a means to an end" he finished with a cruel sort of glint in his eyes. Albus however looked utterly flabbergasted.

"What on earth do you mean?" he questioned in disbelief as if he couldn't even imagine saint Lily Evans even committing such a heartless act.

"Lily wasn't a saint Albus" he sneered, "she payed attention to me because I had information about a world she had only dreamed of. Our first year went by great, she'd worry over her homework until I'd eventually cave and offer to do it for her. However, I didn't realize she was only paying attention to me so she could use me to get good grades. Sure she was smart, but all she did was hang out with her group of friends, tease Potter, and act like I didn't exist until she needed me for something" he continued, shaking his head at his own stupidity. "It took me awhile to wise up, but I did and Lucius found me, depraved of a will to live and gave me something that was supposed to be a 'brotherhood'" he finished with a derisive snort while Albus fell into his chair rather heavily with a shocked expression.

"And it didn't help with your parents-"

"If you value your life, you will not utter another word about my parents" he interrupted threateningly, his eyes flashing red as he watched the headmaster intensely. The old wizard nodded.

"But I want you to stay away from Miss. Swayze" Albus stated, earning a sneer from the young wizard.

"No" he stated coolly, to which Albus shrugged.

"I wasn't asking" he countered with a hard expression, causing Severus to lean forward intimidatingly.

"It's a good thing I am no longer under your command" Severus hissed before spinning on his heel and walking out of the round office, leaving a furiously stewing headmaster in his wake.

~

Gretel was currently seated next to Draco in Potions class. Due to her week long absences she was required to sit in on the class she missed to make up for the hours and since there were only so many Potions classes in a day, she had to go to the ones a grade below her too. It wasn't like she did very much work though, she was only there to log in hours.

Draco and her were going over the potion while the Golden Trio was preoccupied with the Daily Prophet that Rita Skeeter commented on.

Severus had finally gotten annoyed with their whispered conversation and called them out on it. Draco and Gretel just looked at each other knowingly and carried on with their task, not really feeling like perfecting their tedious jobs of being assholes.

"Well I'm not the only one with a 'fascinating' love life!" Potter spat back sarcastically, finally growing too annoyed to have a much needed filter. Gretel gasped and dropped the vial she was holding over the cauldron as her head immediately snapped to Potter in disbelief.

"Gretel!" Draco hissed as he instantly drew his wand and stopped the disaster that was about to happen. He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. He had never known Gretel to lose focus like that before, but she wasn't even looking at him, instead she was watching the exchange between Severus and Potter with interest.

"I hardly see why my life is of any interest" Severus replied coolly, his expression indifferent. Potter merely scoffed.

"Really? I think its of great interest considering you might be sacked!" Potter snapped waspishly, earning a chorus of 'oooohs' from the students in the class, except for Gretel and Draco. Gretel just clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip nervously, Draco's keen eyes cataloging her reactions carefully as he looked between her and the scene unfolding.

"Well I hate to break it to you Potter, but your Head of House is an old woman that does not know what she is talking about" Severus replied calmly, well all that you saw was calm, however Gretel could see the muscle ticking furiously in his jaw. The Slytherins laughed at the jab to the Gryffindor's Head of House.

"Well what she has is speculation" Potter started determinedly, Granger and Gretel looking mildly surprised that he even knew what that word meant. "I saw it and that's evidence aside from guesses" he informed confidently, earning shocked expressions from the entire class, though Gretel was shocked for a completely different reason.

Severus's hands clenched and shook with rage, remembering the moment due to his instinct to rip Potter apart for even being near Gretel when she was undressed. But he had held himself in check for his precious and even congratulated Potter because he knew that, for some reason, the boy was important to her. That along with many other things concerning the Potter boy only fueled his rage and hate towards him.

"Your nasty habit of walking into places that you are not allowed into is what is the problem!" Severus hissed furiously, making Potter cringe back a little but the boy held his ground.

"Shit!" Gretel breathed anxiously as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Draco's brain however was placing all the puzzle pieces in his head into a neat order.

"Allowed in?! You're not even allowed into the-"

"Do not utter a single word or your tongue is no longer part of your mouth" Severus threatened maliciously, causing all the students to gasp and Potter to shrink back slightly.

"Harry" Weasel whined.

"Its not worth it" Granger whispered worriedly, glancing nervously at her professor. But Potter knew Severus wouldn't do anything to him as long as Gretel was there, so he trudged on.

"In the-"

"Holy fuck!" Draco exclaimed, partly in realization and partly just to stop Severus from casting whatever spell his raised wand was about to cast. Everyone looked at the pale blonde that had somehow gotten up without being noticed. His hand was holding Gretel's as he pulled the red-head up to stand with him. "Sorry sir, but I have to get Gretel to the hospital wing" he lied, while discreetly elbowing Gretel into the stomach. She hunched over and coughed harshly. Granger and Weasel took the opportunity to drag Potter out of the room while their professor was distracted. Draco followed them hastily.

Draco led Gretel down the hall in the opposite direction of the Golden Trio. She was asking him half a dozen questions, but he ignored every one of them and eventually she fell silent. When he finally found a safe place that he knew they wouldn't be overheard, he shoved her into a small room and closed the door and warded the room just to be safe.

"What the hell-!"

"I know" he stated simply and watched Gretel's beautiful face contort into an expression of confusion.

"Know what?" she questioned, puzzled. Draco sighed.

"I _know_" he stated again, this time stressing the last word just enough to get his point across. It took her a minute, but realization finally dawned on her face.

"How?" she breathed, one part worried and the other nervous. Draco chuckled to himself at his own stupidity as he began to divest himself of his robes and loosen his tie. It was super hot in the room for some reason.

"I should've known, it was right in front of me the whole time. I thought of it of course, but I always told myself you would never do that. However, what I saw in potions proved me wrong" he informed as he sat down in a dusty old chair while Gretel also stripped herself of her robes and threw them over another wooden chair.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to play innocent, but Draco knew too much to succumb to her act.

"You're the girl that Severus was with when he came on that Hogsmeade visit, you're the girl who gave him those hickeys, he's the guy that gave you your hickeys, and you're the girl that Potter and Severus were talking about just now" he listed and with each listing his expression grew more and more betrayed. Gretel sighed and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Draco-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Don't" he stated, his pale eyebrows furrowing in a bemused manner. "What I don't understand is why you didn't trust me-"

"Of course I trust you" she defended, only to have him glare at her.

"Then why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have minded, hell I would've even been happy" he said with a mirthless chuckle, but his silver eyes gleamed earnestly. Gretel bit her lip as she grabbed his hand and sighed.

"I don't know Draco" she said quietly. "I just, my feelings for him were complicated. I wasn't even sure I had feelings for him until he had kissed me on Christmas-"

"Christmas!?" he exclaimed, looking for all the world as if Gretel had kicked his favorite broom. She squeezed his hand sternly and gave him a warning look.

"Let me explain. I-I knew there was some tension between us, or a lot, but these feelings I had never felt before kept clouding my judgement every time I looked at him or was even in the same room as him" she started, biting her lip due to her emotional turmoil. "And then he kissed me and I knew, like I had never known clarity before, that he wasn't just some crush or obsession..." she trailed, her voice wavering as she tried to decipher her emotions into less of a blunder.

Draco just watched her patiently, her eyes were downcast at their hands that she was fiddling with anxiously.

"He was a man that made me feel things I had never felt before, he was a man that made me smile when he smiled, or when he made a witty remark. He was a man that made warmth bloom in my chest when he touches my hand, or when he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. And he's a man that makes the entire world melt away with his adorable lopsided smile before he kisses me and calls me precious..." she said, smiling softly at the memories that she was reminiscing.   
Draco however was just gaping at her in sudden understanding.

"But it shattered when Potter told Severus something that made him avoid me for the better part of two months, we only reconciled after the second task" She finished and then looked up at Draco with an earnest expression. "I just didn't want to tell anybody until I knew for certain what was going on, but I guess I'll never know what is really going on with us" she said, ending with a distressed sigh.

"You-you love him" Draco breathed in open-mouthed shock. The color immediately drained from Gretel's tanned face.

"That's absurd Draco, I can't love him, I-..." She trailed, looking as though she were going to be physically sick. Draco realized his blunder a little too late and immediately tried to soothe her.

"Oh, of course, it's just lust" he soothed as he untangled his hand from hers and allowed both of his hands to trail up her arms and settle on her trembling shoulders. Gretel gave a distracted smile as he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her rigid back soothingly. She was still in his arms, un-moving even as he ordered some food for them, but he continued to comfort her. He knew his blunder had released a tidal wave of foreign emotions and doubts, and she was most likely analyzing every interaction she had ever had with Severus, just to see if there was any truth to Draco's epiphany.

Eventually her stomach had growled and Draco had helped her sit up, an arm still around her as she ate. He did his best to distract her, everything that she had ever done for him when he was little. She laughed, but it was more dull than the infectious one she was prone to emitting. She seemed eternally distracted.

Draco sighed when he had finally finished carrying a sleeping Gretel into her dorm and settled her on her bed, briefly wondering where that blonde chick was. He glanced one last time at Gretel's sleeping form before he closed the door to her dorm. He was going to pay his godfather a quick visit.

~~~~~~~~~~


	49. “It’s Going to Rain”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a nervous talk with his godfather in the very beginning lol. But afterwards Draco and Ginny time. Gretel meets a certain Loony Ravenclaw lol. Gretel appears after the little squiggly lol. So if y’all want to skip Draco and Ginny y’all can, I just like writing Draco lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m totally going to make up for the lack of our two favorites with all the sexual content in the next chapter lol.

Draco entered Severus's office without even knocking. Severus growled lowly as his dark eyes flitted up to meet Draco's silver ones angrily.

"Careful Draco, you could walk in on something you don't want too" he sneered as he glared at the boy while taking a sip of his glass of whiskey. Draco snorted.

"Oh please, I've seen Gretel half-dressed before" Draco scoffed flippantly with a raised eyebrow. There was a sound of glass shattering. Before he blinked to see what it was that shattered, Snape was in front of him, his tall form looming over him threateningly.

"_What_!?" he hissed furiously, causing the blonde to shrink away from his godfather.

"Well it wasn't intentional, it was just-just we shared a room on her tour bus..." Draco trailed, watching Severus's emotionless face intensely. Severus huffed and stalked away from the boy, but didn't sit back down. No, he stood with an indifferent expression and crossed his arms.

"So you know" he stated lowly. Draco nodded vigorously.

"Yes, well I found out and then Gretel kinda gaveme the full scoop" he explained, waiting for his godfather to drop the murderous glint in his black eyes that were tinted an eerie red. Severus nodded absently.

"So why are you here?" he asked with an imperious eyebrow raised. Draco gulped and averted his eyes.

"Well, I was going to come in and threaten, that if you broke her heart I would murder you..." he trailed, his eyes darting from the floating animal pickled jars to Severus's harsh features.

"But you don't think you should make that threat?" he questioned, one black eyebrow permanently raised as he stared down his godson.

"Well, it's implied..." Draco trailed with a nervous shrug. Severus sighed and shook his head.

"Leave before I decide your implication is a threat" he warned, earning an agreeing nod from Draco.

"Right, see you later Severus" he rushed out before hastily making his way out of his godfather's office.

Draco was still looking back as he walked towards the Slytherin common room when he ran in to something. He immediately looked forward, hearing a squeak come from thin air and then a thud. Draco reached down and grabbed a silky, invisible cloth that slowly revealed the hidden object. There Ginny Weasley lay, her cheeks flushed a fire red, and his overcoat in a heap on top of her lap.

"So, this is the infamous invisibility cloak" he stated as he grabbed her forearm to haul the girl to her feet. She was blushing furiously while shyly pushing a strand of ginger-red hair behind her ear and nervously smoothing his overcoat.

"Ye-yes” she answered and then preferred his overcoat. “I thought I would return it after you offered it in the gardens" she explained timidly, earning a smirk from Draco.

"Well, it seems my hands are full little mouse" he informed with a sly grin. Ginny's head snapped up, wide hazel eyes meeting his amused silver ones.

"O-oh" she stuttered in surprise, making Draco chuckle at her apparent nervousness. He completely missed the fond smile that flitted across her plush lips.

"Ladies first" he said gallantly, before whispering the password to the portrait and covering Ginny with the invisibility cloak. She squeaked almost inaudibly at the sudden assault of silky cloth. Draco carefully led her through the common room, up the boys dormitory, and into his dorm. He was glad Blaise was asleep as he placed Ginny in front of his bed by her trembling shoulders.

"Drac-" she started nervously, but Draco simply put a finger to her wide mouth, efficiently shushing her. He then pulled the curtains surrounding his bed apart and sat the invisible girl down. He took off her shoes quickly, much to Ginny's surprise, and stuffed them under his bed before he toed off his own shoes. He maneuvered her to sit fully on his bed, before he finally climbed in and shut the curtains. He put a silencing charm up before finally divesting her of the invisibility cloak. "Draco what are you-"

"Relax" he interrupted with a lazy smile as he leaned over and reached into the dresser on the left side of his bed. He pulled out a large thick book, that was probably the size of a desk.

"What is that?" Ginny asked curiously as she crawled up his bed to sit beside him.

"My godfather made this for me, thought I could find a way to escape my life for a little bit. Only him and Gretel know about it" he explained, feeling Ginny stiffen slightly when he mentioned Gretel. He ignored it though and instead opened the book to reveal what Severus and Gretel called; 'a television screen'.

"What is that?!" she exclaimed excitedly as she watched the characters move across the screen. Draco smiled to himself, she reacted the exact same way he had when his godfather introduced this 'screen' into his life.

"My godfather called it a television screen. But the Muggles made it to be electronic, where you hook it up to... I think he called it a power grid? I don't know, something like that. But he advanced it slightly, to make it portable and not be dependent on electricity" he informed as he switched the channel to his favorite TV show; Full House. "My godfather gave it to me last year, I didn't have any time to watch it until a couple months ago, but even then it was like one episode, I'm only on season 1 right now" he explained, finally landing on the channel he wanted.

"Wow, wait... are those people stuck in there?" she questioned as she started to prod the screen. Draco chuckled and grabbed her hands.

"No, my godfather has assured me that it was filmed before they aired it. Well the way he explained it was that these people were actors and acted out the actions and lines while someone was taking video, kind of like a long moving picture and then they put it on the internet... or something..." he trailed thoughtfully, trying to remember all of what Severus said.

"The internet?" Ginny questioned as she looked up at him with that cute furrow between her ginger-red eyebrows. Draco chuckled as he turned to stack some pillows behind them and charmed the TV to float in the air at a reasonable distance.

"I'll explain another time, right now though I'm gonna see if Bitsy will bring us snacks" he promised as he put an arm around Ginny's small shoulders and called for Bitsy.

~

Gretel and Severus went at least a month without finding a moment alone with the other. Their busy schedules hindered their interactions, but it was mostly due to the united front of Potter, Granger, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and the band that was the highest source of the 'hindrance'. Draco didn't help them, nor did he actively try to prevent them from finding a moment alone with each other, besides he had other things that were taking up his time anyways.

In all this longing to see one another, Gretel was still reeling from the flippant remark Draco had made. She was fiercely denying herself that whatever Draco had said was remotely true. It was lust, a most intense lust at that, but lust nonetheless. She couldn't love... him. He was just an all-consuming itch that needed to be scratched, more than once evidently...

"Oof" a soft voice grunted, startling Gretel out of her thoughts. She blinked, realizing there were books scattered all over the place and a pale blonde girl crouched down to pick them up.

"Oh, sorry" Gretel apologized as she bent down too and hurriedly collected the other girl's books, who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Ah, I've been wanting to meet you-I knew we'd meet soon" the girl stated dreamily, earning a side glance from the red-head.

"Sure..." Gretel drawled doubtfully as she gathered all the booksinto one hand and held them out to the taller girl, who looked as though she was counting the specks of dust in the air. She squinted her eyes and cocked her head, trying to see what the blonde clearly could.

"You know, you're a lot nicer than I had imagined..." the girl trailed aloofly as she started to walk off, looking down at the floor. Gretel looked down too, following the girl, who was following an imaginary trail. She's finally hit rock bottom...

"Uh... thanks?" Gretel questioned with a raised eyebrow as she made to hand the dreamy-eyed girl her books. The blonde turneda corner, much to the red-head's frustration. "Mate, your books-"

"Your aura is quite intense though" The girl interrupted her. Gretel furrowed her long, arched eyebrows.

"My wha-?"

"I knew it would be intense, but not this much so" the blonde interrupted again as she turned another corner. Gretel huffed.

"Yer books mate" she said forcefully as she tried to shove the stack of books towards the girl. The blonde abruptly spun around, one pale hand outstretched as if in a handshake. However the girl's glassy clear eyes were staring past her. Gretel looked over her shoulder cautiously before accepting the girl's baby-soft hand. Gosh her hands were small...

"Luna Lovegood" Luna introduced before spinning around suddenly and starting to walk in a zigzag motion. Gretel subconsciously following in Luna's footsteps

"And you already know who-" Gretel started.

"Yes" Luna interrupted pleasantly, so softly that Gretel might've misheard her if her hearing wasn't heightened. "You're in distress" the girl followed up aloofly, causing Gretel to tense as she started to follow Luna in wayward circles.

"I'd say no, but I have a feeling you already know the answer" Gretel commented smartly. Luna turned around to smile dreamily at her before turning back to her task of walking in circles.

"Yes" Luna agreed. "You should know that you're stressing over nothing Gretel" she informed softly before cupping her hands and making a gesture as if she were catching a butterfly, except there was nothing there. "Darn Nargles..." she mumbled quietly as she looked up and then started to walk back the way they came.

"Nargles...? You wouldn't happen to be related to that guy, Xenophilius I think his name is, he writes the Quibbler" Gretel questioned. Luna looked back at her with the biggest and purest smile she has ever seen.

"You read the Quibbler?" Luna asked happily, the dreamy note in her tone still firmly in place. Gretel grimaced like someone who was waiting for a little kid to start bouncing off the walls from loads of sugar.

"I do a bit of light reading" she answered vaguely, eyeing the blonde wearily. Luna smiled wide, staring past Gretel again.

"I'm so happy" Luna stated quietly, joyfully before turning back around.

"That's great, so are you gonna take your books back or...?" Gretel trailed uncertainly, earning a little tinkling laugh from the tall, slight girl.

"You're a lot nicer than people give you credit for" Luna stated, earning a snort from the red-head. The blonde ignored it though. "Do you like rain?" she asked randomly. gaining another side eye from the Slytherin.

"Doesn't everybody?" Gretel answered as she followed Luna, who was walking horizontally from one wall to another. The portraits just watched Luna curiously and cringed away from her whenever she got too close to their portraits. Luna laughed softly and Gretel briefly wandered if she was in some kind of alternate universe where she was forced to follow around some girl she didn't know and was infinitely unable to analyze the way this girl thought.

"Not always, but I know you like the rain" Luna commented and Gretel waited semi-patiently for the girl to say whatever she was building up to. "It's going to rain" she stated and Gretel nodded to herself, it made sense they were in April, not to mention they were in Scotland. "It's going to rain and with it, everything will become clear" she foreshadowed before stopping abruptly, making Gretel bump into to her. Luna turned around and grabbed the books Gretel was holding and skipped away. "Hope to see you soon" she called over her shoulder, leaving Gretel standing by a large bay window that overlooked the Black Lake. 

A light drizzle was falling down from the sky and landing on the window as she stared out of it, more or less focused on the Black Lake than anything else.For some unknown reason Gretel felt a foreign emotion bloom in her chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y’all want the next chapter today? Or do y’all think y’all can be patient? Lol I’m sure it’ll be the latter lol.


	50. “Answer Me!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of sibling partner in crime from Draco and Gretel! And.... smutty goodness from our favorites:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!!! LIKE VERY DETAILED!!! If y’all don’t like detail than I don’t know what to tell y’all lol. Just a smidge of DIRTY TALK you might miss it lol. READ WITH CAUTION!!! Lol.

Gretel woke up, feeling so incredibly light that she jumped out of her bed and rushed to put her clothes on. She made sure to put on her matching lacy blue undergarment set, because today was the day. Today was the day her and Severus would finally be able to shake off the their shadows and meet up. She had suggested awhile back that her and Severus take their month off vacation, but he had said that they couldn't do it due to the Triwizard Tournament.But next year... Gretel smiled thinking vividly of what an entire month of alone time together would entail. She rubbed her thighs together at the decidedly dirty thoughts that crossed her corrupted mind.

"What's got you all happy?" Wiener questioned snidely, finally showing up after almost an entire week of sleeping with her boyfriend in his dorm. Though her boyfriend was Head Boy, so they were very lucky.

"Nothing that concerns you" she answered waspishly. Wiener merely stuck her nose in the air and turned her head, continuing to braid her dry, blonde hair. Gretel smirked and quickly slipped on her black skater vans and made her way out of her dorm. She collected herself and adopted the cool facade that wouldn't lead anyone of her shadows to believe that she was up to something.

She couldn't exactly clone herself, because her wand had to be in the vicinity of where the cloning was taking place. She would have to modify that spell, maybe collaborate with Severus on it. He's a genius after all...

Gretel hunched over and gagged.

"Are you okay?" Draco questioned, who was immediately by her side and helping her to stand up straight. She nodded and swallowed audibly before heaving a bit. "Liar" he stated in annoyance as he helped her down the hall. "Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?" he asked in concern as Gretel leaned more heavily on him.

"No, its probably nothing. Just-" she heaved and stopped. "Just take me to my room" she gritted out, walking a little slower than she was before.

"Alright, just don't throw up on me" he warned before unexpectedly gathering her into his arms and carrying towards the Slytherin common room. "You're a lot heavier than I imagined" he grunted with a slight grimace.

"Hey man I'm all muscle" she defended as he walked into the dungeons.

"Well that's obvious, I just wasn't expecting it" he countered before stating the password to the portrait.

Draco stepped aside to allow the portrait to swing open. He then carried her through the empty common room, everyone else was still at dinner. He walked up the slide that had appeared, using the sticking charm, to the girl's dormitory. He carried her to the last door on the left, opened the door and settled her on her bed.

"Okay so I tell them that you're sick and that I'm the only one allowed to see you right?" he relayed with a raised eyebrow. Gretel smiled widely at him, her deep dimples appearing.

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much Draco!" she squealed as she threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight before departing with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I'm not doing this for Severus, I'm doing this for you" he said as she opened the window that faced her bed. Gretel turned around with that same wide smile.

"Jeez, the way you guys act, would make me feel special if I didn't know better" she laughed before turning back around to step through the window and into the steady rainfall. Draco had a small contemplative smile on his lips as he watched the mist that had settled over Hogwarts's grounds swallow her.

"For some reason, you are" he said softly, his eyes glazed over in thought as he stood there in the empty dorm room.

~

Gretel, started to run through the rain to her destination. She stopped abruptly and forced herself to walk, it wouldn't do good to be over eager to see him. However, she couldn't get rid of the giddy feeling that had stubbornly settled into her bones and wouldn't go away. The rain started coming faster and harder as she walked. By the time she had made it to the overhang of the cliff she had climbed her first day at Hogwarts, she was soaked to the bone. She wasn't even standing under the dry overhang for even a minute when a deep voice startled her.

"Gretel"

Gretel jumped around in surprise, even though she knew who it was. Severus stood there with no shirt on and his slacks, though he looked quite dry. Despite herself, she practically tackled Severus in a hug. Which meant she jumped onto him. His hands came up to cup her ass as herswent around his neck while he took a step back to support the unexpectedly added weight. The motion had made him step out of the overhang and when he stepped back he slipped. He fell backwards into the mud he slipped on with her in tow. She was sprawled on top of him when she started to laugh hysterically. Severus raised an eyebrow at her as large droplets of water landed on his hairline.

"Its just-" she broke off into another hysterical giggle before she was able to stop herself long enough to force out words. "Its just, _The_ Alpha werewolf felled by _mud_" she said before continuing her hysterical laughter. She gasped abruptly when a cold substance smacked her cheek lightly. She stared down at Severus in open-mouthed shock.

Severus then started to laugh whole-heartedly at the sudden change in her expressions. The sound was so rich and his crooked smile was so incredibly adorable that she felt as though her heart burst and in that same instant she was hit with such an abruptness of clarity that it was almost like a freight train just hit her. She knew then, as she gazed down at Severus's crooked smile and listened to the rich peals of laughter tumble past his thin lips, that Draco was right. She loves him, she is hopelessly and blissfully in love with Severus Snape. That thought was exciting and equally terrifying for she knew he would never return her affections. She could hope, of course, who doesn't hope for such miracles? But, Merlin forbid, she was most likely just something that was holding his attentions longer than normal. Whatever it was, she would savor every moment she had with her dark lover.

Severus's laughter died suddenly and Gretel's laughter resumed, for he had a large glop of mud on the side of his cheek. He juststared at her in surprise, as if he could hardly believe she had really smeared mud on his cheek. His reaction just made her laugh harder, that is until his lips were on hers. It was nothing like those kisses in the rain that you see on TV. No, this was messier, both their lips slick with water from the rain and louder than she would've thought. However, the feelings that the kiss elicited were perfect. So incredibly perfect. Their lips parted, with obscene sounds that made Gretel blush, especially when his hand came up to thread through her wet, stringy hair to keep it out of the way. She pressed herself closer to him, her shirt was soaked and stuck to her's and his chest while her hands came up to caress his face. One hand feeling the rough stubble that outlined his jaw while the other wiped the mud off his cheek.

They pulled apart, Severus's teeth trapping her bottom lip before reluctantly letting it go. The look he was giving her as he caressed the cheek that didn't have mud on it, set her already buzzing body to tremble, little thrills ran down her spine. He then sat up, setting her directly on the straining appendage that she had been pressing against when she was laying on top of him. He groaned at the pressure and then swiftly stood up with her in his arms. She hastily wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands grazing his bare back that was slick with mud. He carried her over to the side of the cliff and put his hand against the slick surface. The rock depressed into a rectangular shape, much like a door, and then slid to the side.

Severusentered the dark space that just granted them access. Both their eyes adjusted to the change in lighting as the rock slab slid close behind them. Severus descended some stairs with her wrapped tightly around him. They then reached a landing and Severus pushed what seemed to be a wooden shelf forward. It opened to reveal Severus's bedroom. He stepped into the spacious room, what she now knew was the bookshelf closed and assumed it's nonchalant position of being an un-assuming bookshelf. He carried her to the bathroom and set her down in front of the door.

"Why don't you take a shower precious?" he suggested, moving a wet strand of her hair out of her sapphire eyes and twirling it around his long finger. She blushed and nodded before turning away from him and walking into the bathroom. She closed the door and promptly stripped, mourning the loss of her lacy undergarments briefly before jumping into the reasonably sized shower.

She showered as quickly as possible, but slow enough to make sure that her entire body smelled good and was silky smooth. She stepped out of the shower to find a large charcoal-grey half-zip sweater waiting for her. Curious, she quickly dried herself off and slipped it on. Merlin she was short, if the impromptu dress was anything to go by. she checked her appearance as best as possible in the foggy mirror before gathering her wet, burgundy locks into a messy ponytail. She stepped out of the bathroom with her wet clothes rolled into a ball and almost ran into Severus. She gasped and looked up at him to find him staring down at her intensely. He grabbed a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and twirled it around his finger.

"I've always been rather fascinated with your hair" he commented, even as his eyes strayed to her lips.

"Why?" she questioned, perplexed at the unusual comment. He furrowed his brows as his eyes traveled lower.

"Because if the light hits it just right then it looks as though you have a sort of halo around you. But like now, when it's wet or the lighting is dark, it's almost burgundy" he answered, "it's unique, I like watching it change color" he added as an afterthought before letting his eyes travel back up to her astonished blue eyes. "I'll go take a shower" he stated before breezing past her and into the bathroom.

Gretel was sitting on the edge of his black round bed, smoothing her hands over the soft skin of her legs when the bathroom door opened. She looked up to see Severus Snape clad in just a towel that hung loosely from his hips. She was struck with an intense sense of deja vu as her eyes traveled over his lean, chiseled body. Her eyes slid down to the bulging veins that ran down towards his groin and disappeared under the towel. Before she knew it her feet were carrying her towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked thickly when she stopped in front of him, her eyes focused on the growing column under the towel. She looked up at him as her hands landed lightly on his flexing abdomen. His breath hitched as her nails dug into the tight flesh of his Adonis belt and came into contact with the towel. "You don't have to..." he trailed, gulping when her fingers brushed finely trimmed pubic hair.

At this point his erection was trying to divest itself of the towel. She lowered her head to nibble the skin just above his pubic bone. He trembled as she licked and sucked the sensitive skin while her nails dug more aggressively into the muscle at the very tops of his thighs. All the while she was gazing up at him, cataloging every reaction and wanting desperately to please him.

"Precious..." he breathed, those black eyes staring at her with a need that made her thighs tremble. She rested her lips just above his pubic hair while her nails dug into the soft material of his towel and pulled it away. His cock popped free and hit her chin, causing Severus to moan as his hands flew to her hair and hastily undid her ponytail. She grinned up at him before pulling back to look at that beautiful cock.

"Your cock is truly magnificent Severus" she husked and was eternally smitten with the way it swelled even more and spurt a little. She grinned coyly, watching the purple, engorged head of his cock glisten in the candle light. Her hands, that were still on his thighs, came up to let her nails graze the shaft of his cock gently. He shuddered and moaned, his cock twitched and spurt.

The warm liquid got on her chin, eliciting a groan from Severus and causing his hands to tighten in her hair. She moaned and promptly covered the thick head of his cock with her full lips while looking up at him. He gasped and then moaned while his expression contorted into one of relieved pleasure. She felt warm sticky ropes coat the inside of her cheeks and the back of her throat, but he was still painfully hard and she had only gotten the head into her mouth. She pulled away, both of them mourning the loss.

"Gretel..." he breathed in protest before breaking off into a startled gasp when her pointed tongue darted out of her mouth and licked the massive head of his cock, much like you would a lollipop. His hands gripped her hair more aggressively. Soon all that was heard were Severus's moans and groans of pleasure, along with Gretel's occasional hums of delight.

She licked up his shaft, following that bulging vein that ended at his head as she watched his reactions. She twirled her tongue under the engorged head of his cock before engulfing the head of his cock in her mouth once again and hollowing out her cheeks. He moaned quite loudly as his cock expelled cum into her greedy mouth. She moaned, loving the taste of him. The vibrations that her moan caused made Severus expel more cum that she swallowed. His hands were clutching her long hair almost painfully, but for Gretel it was more of a turn on. He tried to pull her away from his cock but she wasn't quite done worshiping the hard column. Instead, her nails dug into the muscle of his Adonis belt which allowed her to pull his hips forward.

Severus cried out when his cock hit the back of her throat rather violently. He couldn't help the cum that shot out of him. She breathed deeply through her nose as one hand left her hair and came up to grab her cheeks. He shuddered, his knees almost buckled when he felt the reason why her cheeks were so puffy. Merlin, he could feel the girth of his cock pushing her cheeks out. Still breathing deeply through her nose, she pushed her mouth further onto his cock, until her nose hit his pubic bone. He looked down at the gorgeous seductress that seemed quite devoted to swallowing his cock and watched a wicked grin try to curve around the girth of him. Her sapphire eyes were glinting wickedly and he gulped wondering what in Merlin's name made her look like that with his cock shoved down her throat. And then she swallowed.

Severus's hand reached out for the bedpost behind him to steady himself while a sound that sounded more like a growl slash howl was ripped from his throat. Her throat was like a vice around his cock, thoroughly squeezing the large load of cum from him. She swallowed as much of the gooey substance as she possibly could, evident by the way his cock was being compressed periodically by her throat muscles. By the time he felt as though he had no more cum left in his cock, her nails retracted from his V-cut and grabbed his balls. He gasped and then promptly howled in a most animal way that it surprised even him when she squeezed his balls. She milked every last drop of cum she could get out of him. Every graze, every touch, every suck, every lick, set his blood on fire. He was so sensitive and shouldn't have any more cum left in his body for an entire month, but his cock and balls were firming once again.

Gretel pulled away though, her jaw no doubt tired and sore, but she was grinning like she had just found the cure for cancer. There was cum dribbling down her chin and running down her throat, making a beeline for her covered breasts. She licked his cock thoroughly, cleaning him gently even though the sensitivity made him jerk and twitch, and throb painfully. She then licked her thick glistening lips in a most obscene manner that had him firming rapidly.

"You taste amazing Severus" she rasped, the sound of her voice and the praise made him swell even more and spurt a little. She giggled as she set back on her heels, his sweater bunching up at the curve of her ass.

"Come here" he husked, it was so low that it was almost inaudible. However, even if she didn't hear him, he tightened his grip on her hair and hauled her to her feet. Their lips met and Severus could taste his cum on her tongue. The smooth muscle was practically coated in it, like those chocolate coated strawberries. He then crouched down to grab the backs of her thighs, breaking the kiss. She gasped when he unexpectedly lifted her almost all the way above his head and settled her legs on his shoulders. He wandlessly removed his sweater from her curvy body as he walked her over to an adjacent wall.

"Severus what-AH!" she cried out in shocked surprise when he slammed her back into the wall and let his mouth delve into her soaked folds. He hummed appreciatively, sending the vibrations down her channel and making her toes curl as she tightened her legs that were wrapped around his face helplessly. He growled, his large hands grabbing her thighs hard enough to bruise and ripping them apart. She screamed and clawed at his hair as he attacked her cunt that was spread wide against the wall by his capable hands.

"You like eating my cock, don't you?" he questioned smugly as he gazed up at her fascinated expression. When she didn't answer he pulled away and stared up at her with his impossibly dark eyes. "Answer me!" he snapped breathlessly and she hurried to comply.

"Yes sir!" she answered thoughtlessly. Severus closed his eyes, his body shuddering as he came. God, her desire to please him so makes him come undone, literally. "Oh precious, you're such a good girl" he purred and watched with rapture as her eyes clenched shut an her back arched while a startled gasp left her. White liquid gushed out of her cunt that was easily visible due to him holding her legs apart and firmly against the wall.

This was probably the most erotic thing he has ever seen. He quickly delved into her cunt again to catch those divine juices that had come out of her. He couldn't help himself when he bit her clit, she whimpered and her thighs trembled. He grinned, she was close again.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y’all think I should change my tags or nah? If so, thoughts? 
> 
> No idea how to write smut lol, but I do hope y’all enjoyed it lol. 
> 
> Next chapter picks up after this one. So the smut continues lol.


	51. “Yes Sir”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut!!! Same warnings apply here as they did last chapter lol. Albus and Harry are gunning for fist place prize in cock-blocking lol. Draco and Ginny make an appearance as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!

After Gretel had passed out due to the onslaught of orgasms Severus procured from her overstimulated cunt with just his mouth, he tucked her into bed. After cleaning her thoroughly, by hand of course. He had woken up before even the sun had woken up. He groaned and shifted, inadvertently allowing his firm appendage to fall in between the crook of Gretel's naked ass. His breath hitched and his eyes closed as he tried to memorize the feel of her soft skin against his slick erection. The hand that was laying on her flat stomach traveled lower to the apex of her thighs. She quivered in his arms, but other wise didn't wake up. His mouth opened and latched onto the delicate skin of her neck as one long finger entered her tight, swollen channel.

"Severus" she whimpered breathlessly as her thighs fell apart to allow him better access. He grinned against her neck as his finger pumped in and out of her slowly, the sharp teeth of his canines digging into her neck as though he were a vampire. He bit and sucked his way along her dainty collarbone as he inserted another finger into her cunt. "Oh Severus" she moaned lowly, her voice still thick with sleep as her eyes fluttered open. She gave a startled high-pitched gasp when he crooked his fingers inside her and pressed against that spongy part that made her shudder blissfully.

"Sleep Precious..." he rumbled against her smooth shoulder as her juices flowed down his hand and pooled between her legs where his wrist lay. She blindly turned to him and captured his thin lips in a sleepy, languid kiss. "Sleep" he whispered against her lips when they pulled away, her eyelids already fluttering dangerously. She nodded subconsciously as she laid back. Her breathing evened out quicker than Severus would've thought, but he was glad, she needed to rest. He pulled his fingers out of her cunt, eliciting an unintelligible groan from the young woman beside him. He grinned with what was most undoubtedly male pride as he sucked his fingers clean of her juices and grabbed a washcloth that he had used before to clean her glistening sex.

After cleaning her once again, he extracted himself from behind her and cautiously got out of bed. His cock was standing proudly, glaring up at him for throwing away a perfect opportunity to fuck the living daylights out of the young woman. He rolled his shoulders and went to the pull up bar that was magically suspended in the air and charmed to hold any amount of weight. He surpassed his usual morning routine of a hundred and fifty pull ups and passed three hundred, desperately trying to work off the sexual energy that was making his body buzz. However, he was also mildly curious about how many he could do now that he was some sort of supernatural being that controlled all others.

Getting bored with the pull ups, he dropped to his hands and feet. He started push ups like normal, surpassing his usual two hundred and seeing as many as he could do. Which was quite a lot, but he didn't feel particularly tired and neither had his libido calmed down. If anything, every time he looked over at the witch, who was sleeping on her stomach and positioned as if she had been murdered, his cock swelled even more.

After completing the various amounts of exercise he usually does, just with an added one thousand reps, he left to go jogging. He had ran at least ten miles which was why he found himself in Hogsmeade. He was going to jog through it, but something in particular had caught his keen eyes.

~

Severus cautiously entered his bedroom, casting a nervous glance at the shifting witch in his bed. As quietly as possible he crossed the room and threw his hoodie and sweats into his closet before darting to the bathroom. As soon as he got into his shower, he sighed, hoping desperately for the cold water to calm him down. However, his thoughts were all over the place and each anxiously circled back to what he had seen in Hogsmeade, what he had done. He couldn't believe that he had done something so impulsive, something so life-changing in the span of a second. He was scared, something he hasn't felt in a long time and it was even more terrifying because he feared what Gretel would say. He wouldn't say anything until later though, right now he had to get his emotions and feelings in order.

Severus looked down at his cock, groaning. It was pink and a dangerous purple, straining so hard he was sure it would burst. Evidently the cold water wasn't working. Sighing in frustration he turned off the water and sauntered out of the bathroom. His head snapped toward the witch in his bed, who yawned and stretched, kicking off the sheets. He moaned in a tortured sort of way when her stretching revealed her slick folds, his cock spurt. Before he could second guess himself he had dived between her toned thighs and attacked her sex with a fervor that made Gretel scream as soon as his mouth made contact with her lady parts.

"Severus! AH- Sev- OH GOD!" Gretel screamed in surprise as well as pleasure. She was startled awake rather violently due to Severus's mouth working furiously between her thighs. Oh and it was so much sensation that Gretel writhed and tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her. Not long after her thought process had become close to non-existent, she was ready to go back to bed. However, the intense need to please her lover wouldn't let her. Instead, she had unexpectedly rolledon top of Severus.

"Precious, what are you-" he was cut off by her thick lips. He moaned in approval as she kissed him. She rolled her hips against the thick column that was leaking pre-cum like no tomorrow. Severus gasped loudly, almost in disbelief, allowing Gretel to thrust her tongue into his mouth and letting one of her hands trail down his torso to grab the pulsing appendage standing between his legs. "Gretel I-MM!" he moaned, his hands digging into her hips rather forcefully. They both shuddered when she let the head of his enormous cock brush her slick lower lips, his cock released some of its fluids while he clenched his jaw. His canines had trapped her lower lip between his teeth, but he couldn't seem to care.

"Gretel wait- AH!" he hissed desperately, his hands digging further into Gretel's soft skin as his teeth punctured the soft pillow of her bottom lip when he felt the head of his cock slip minutely past her pussy lips. She rolled her hips. Both of them gasped and shuddered. He felt her juices on the tip of his cock and roll slowly down his shaft. "Oh lord..." he trailed in pleasurable agony, acutely aware of the way Gretel was whimpering and stroking his shaft.

Each stroke made him shudder and her coo, which in turn made his cock twitch and throb. He was trying so monumentally hard to not release any of his fluids from his cock, due to the fact that the tip of his head had breached her opening. "Gretel, may-maybe we should-should wait" he stuttered as he reached down to pull her hand off his cock, albeit reluctantly, his hand was shaking considerably when he did so. He mourned the loss of just that little bit of coverage he had over the head of his cock. He grabbed her other hand and held both her hands captive behind her back while she pouted. He pulled back to look into her face, her bottom lip popping free from his teeth, it was bleeding lightly.

"Please Severus" she begged in an innocent tone, her cat-like blue eyes wide with lust as her hips pitched forward, allowing her pussy to slide alonghis slick shaft. He shuddered and came, his eyes fluttering closed on a pleasured and embarrassed groan. "Mm" she hummed, sounding quite delighted as her hips pitched forward again. His eyes snapped open and in an instant Severus had her pinned to the bed, one hand around her throat, squeezing off the little excited squeal she was about to emit.

"I want to do this right" he breathed hoarsely, his breathing ragged and his face close to her's in an intimidating sort of way. Gretel bit her bruised lip as she stared up into his eyes. He found it so immensely pleasurable when she did that. "Do you understand?" he questioned coolly, a tone that completely belied the hard on against her thigh and his erratic pulse. His hand squeezed her throat for good measure, eliciting a moan from her that no doubt would've embarrassed her, had her brain not been a pile of mush.

"Y-Yes sir..." she breathed, finding it rather hard to breathe, but secretly relishing in the struggle for air.

"Good-"

Severus was cut off rather abruptly when he felt someone trying to break into his wards, Albus.

"Come on Precious, Albus is here" he stated as he hauled her off the bed gently by her neck and then let her go. "Here, wear this" he suggested, throwing his grey half-zip sweater at her. She smiled coyly at him, knowing full well why he wanted her to wear it, but loving the reason as well. "No, you're leaving your underwear" he stated matter-of-factly, prompting a large grin from Gretel as she pulled on her skinny jeans.

"Yes sir" she replied instantly as she crossed the room to stand in front of him. She pulled his head down for a quick erotically sloppy kiss, their tongues gliding against each other before she pulled away.

She kneeled before him with that same coy grin and sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, dutifully swallowing the warm ropes of liquid that he released. She pulled away and placed a sweet kiss on the head of his spurting cock.

"See you later Severus" she said with an enormous smile that clashed with the strings of cum that covered her lips, the side of her cheek, and down her working throat. He couldn't form a coherent sentence after seeing her like that, so he just nodded, secretly pleased that he had made her look like that. Gretel laughed and hurried through the bookshelf and up the stone stairs.

Severus on the other hand quickly cleaned himself and threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before sliding into the rolling chair in front of his desk and producing the papers he should've been grading. Not a moment later Albus burst into his bedroom with the expression of a mad man. The older man stared at the younger man, who was calmly grading papers.

"Fifteen minutes" Severus commented thoughtfully as he marked through an unintelligible word by one of his first years. "I've always wondered how long it would take..." he trailed as he marked through another word. "Of course any other wizard or witch would not have been able to get through and I'm sure it would've taken you longer or perhaps been impossible if you were not the Headmaster of Hogwarts" he added, writing a large red F on the Slytherin's paper. "I should consider that next time" he pondered as he got another paper from the slightly large stack.

"Where is Miss. Swayze?" Albus questioned in a tone of forced calm. Severus glanced at Albus questioningly before turning back to the horrible blunder that this poor fifth year called an essay. "In her rooms" he answered, "perhaps walking down the hall, or in the Great Hall. Have you tried the Great Lake, maybe the forbidden forest?" he suggested coolly.

"Spare me the sarcasm Severus, I know she was in here" Albus dismissed with an irritated eye roll. Severus had to stop the twitch to his lips before the Headmaster noticed.

"Do you now?" he questioned in false amusement, making the older wizard huff in annoyance. "What on earth leads you to such false presumptions?" he asked curiously, but his expression remained indifferent.

"It smells like sex in here Severus!" Albus answered in exasperation while Severus's hand kept moving across the essay, showing no indication of being put into a tight spot. However, his mind halted as he cursed himself. He actually hadn't noticed, due to the fact that him and Gretel were doing inappropriate things yesterday as well. He liked the way it smelled though, because he could still smell Gretel's fluids on him, in his sheets, up against the wall that he had pinned her to. In short, he felt enveloped in her scent and he liked it that way.

"There is such a thing as hands Albus" Severus countered casually as he made the fifteenth correction to the Hufflepuff's paper. He could feel Albus's eyes instinctively flit to his hands and then around the room.

"Miss. Swayze was not in her rooms" the older man stated, his blue eyes no longer twinkling and instead analyzing every move Severus made.

"And that concerns me why?" he questioned calmly, once again writing another F on the essay.

"Well I just thought it would considering Harry was the one to find out she wasn't there about an hour ago..." Albus trailed nonchalantly and Severus knew the old man was hoping for a reaction out of him. No matter how hard he wanted to throw Albus against the wall for implying something that made his blood boil, or how he wanted to break the quill in his hand and smash his fists through the polished chestnut desk. He remained calm and merely clenched his jaw.

"How thoughtful of Potter to be so concerned for Miss. Swayze's well-being that he decides to go and break another set of rules that you decide to overlook" He gritted, the last part coming out as more of a hiss.

"Mm, I suppose" the Headmaster grunted, sounding unconvinced, but really having no evidence.

"If there's anything else?" Severus questioned in a bored manner. Albus huffed and grumbled unintelligibly.

"No" he muttered in a sort of petulant tone. When Severus heard the old wizard walking down the hall in the corridor, he finally relaxed and pulled the lacy undergarment that he had stuffed in his pocket. He brought the garment up to his face and sniffed it like an addict, getting their temporary fix because he knew that him and Gretel would not be able to be alone again until the summer. Unwillingly, his mind traveled back to what he saw in Hogsmeade and his heart filled with fear and anxiety.

_How could he have done something so impulsive?_

~

When Gretel had gotten to her room she had already wiped off Severus's cum from her face and the blood from her lip. She walked in with the most enormous smile, she knows this because her cheeks were hurting, though that could certainly be from the activities she had just performed... She stopped though, upon realizing that Potter was sitting on her bed with the invisibility cloak beside him and an angry expression. She clenched her jaw and walked out of her dorm, going straight to the boys' dormitory. There she walked down the long hall and opened the door to the one she knew who was supposed to be guarding her dorm.

"Oi! Don't you knock?" Blaise Zabini exclaimed as he quickly tried to pull up his boxers.

"Don't flatter yourself" she sneered before walking over to the other bed that had the curtains drawn around it. "Draco you-!" Gretel stopped abruptly when she pulled the curtains apart. There Draco and girl Weasley were, sitting close to each other and their faces leaned towards each other, with Draco's hand cupping Ginny's jaw. The girl in questioned looked scared and intrigued, so this was probably going to be their firs kiss and Gretel accidentally ruined it. "Ha sorry for cock-blocking, but Draco I almost got snagged by the Headmaster" she whispered, jumping onto his bed much to Ginny's annoyance and closing the curtains around the bed.

"What? But I made sure that no one would come" he defended and Gretel couldn't help but smirk.

"Well lucky for you, we did or there would be problems" she commented, causing Draco to groan and fall back against the bed while Ginny gave her a scandalized look.

"I did not need to know that" he grumbled as he sat back up and rubbed his eyes. "The mental images..." he trailed in horror.

"Oh shut up" she laughed, smacking his shoulder playfully, making Draco grin. Though it turned into a contemplative expression.

"So how did the Headmaster find out?" he questioned curiously, him and the Weasley leaning forward.

"Potter, he used his cloak to get into my dorm" she answered and Draco's face grew dark.

"Potter, what the hell is he doing in your dorm" he questioned coldly, looking as though he were about ready to defend her honor.

"He's been following me around, making sure I don't meet up with..." she trailed, looking over at Ginny before continuing. "Well you know" she finished and watched as Draco clenched his jaw and his fists.

"But why would Harry care about who you're seeing?" Ginny questioned, earning a scathing look from Draco when she used Potter's first name.

"That's a good question" Draco and Gretel agreed and then looked at each other with challenging expressions.

"Jinx!" Gretel exclaimed before he could even get a word out. She reached over and slugged his arm with a triumphant "Ha!"

"You didn't wipe loser" Draco countered as he reached over and slugged her in the arm too. She stuck her tongue out at him as they both rubbed their arms before she looked over at Ginny with a grin.

"So, how did this come to be?" she questioned, wiggling her eyebrow conspiratorially as she looked between the two love birds she was secretly rooting for...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don’t be mad at Severus, it’s not what y’all think lol. Though did I do a good job in making y’all think it was something horrible? Lol.


	52. “Goodbye Severus”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Task is almost here lol. Harry and Sirius spend time with each other while Gretel and Severus sneak away. Sort of... lol.

Gretel and Severus weren't able to see each other at all during the followingdays that led up to the third task. Gretel did however, wear Severus's huge grey half-zip whenever she was allowed to wear something other than her school uniform.

Marcus and the band had questioned her endlessly about who's sweater it was. She constantly denied telling them who's it was, however she knew they were all thinking the same thing when they would glance at each other and then look up to the Head Table where Severus would be sitting.

Draco didn't question her much on her encounter with Severus, though she knew he thought about it often, considering he too would glance between her and their professor.

Potter however was a completely different story. She had gone off on him after receiving the juicy details of how Ginny and Draco met and started spending time together.

Needless to say there was a screaming match between the two of them. One adamant about how she was in danger due to who she was cuddling up with, while the other was adamant about her love life being none of his damn business. She was constantly trying to figure out why he was so interested in who she was dating and why she wanted his approval. However, whenever she questioned him about it, his first answer was always 'I don't know' before he corrected himself and said that 'he wasn't right for her'. She had a sneaking suspicion that he felt the same way she did whenever he was in danger, except he perceived Severus as a danger to her.

Whatever it was none of them were willing to openly share what the other was feeling. Now though, her and Potter were waiting for the two other champion's relatives or friends to show up as they glanced at each other with worried expressions. The third task loomed over their heads. Neither of them were expecting people to show up to support them, however people did.

"Harry" a quiet, but familiar voice said. Potter and Gretel looked at each other with wide eyes before turning to face the man just cleared of murder. Everyone else in the room tensed and didn't move at all, but Sirius was beaming. He looked much younger and healthier than he had before. He was wearing muggle clothes, blue jeans that had holes in them and were tucked into his black boots. He was wearing a distressed navy blue t-shirt that clung to his lean frame, a leather jacket that stretched over his shoulders, his black shaggy hair was half up-half down and hardly combed. He was also wearing a black silver studded belt that one of his hands anxiously rubbed under. He looked like a Rockstar who had just stepped off a stage at one of his concerts, and the tattoos on his hands didn't help. All in all he looked like a hardcore rockstar.

"Sirius!" Potter exclaimed excitedly, instantly launching himself at his godfather, who caught him in a fatherly hug. They stood there hugging for a moment, bystanders gawked at the scene while Severus looked about ready to puke, but Gretel... Gretel just felt immensely happy for the both of them, she couldn't understand why it warmed her heart to see the two of them reunited and... _free_. For the time being anyways.

"Alright boys, what about me Harry, give me a hug" Mrs. Weasley urged, beckoning Potter to her with open arms. Potter blushed as Sirius reluctantly let him go with a not-so-discreet eye roll.

"He's my godson Molly, I'll hug him however long I want" he stated, giving Mrs. Weasley a very unfriendly glare before he glanced around at the other occupants in the room. His eyes then landed on Gretel and he immediately broke into a grin. "My savior!" he declared dramatically before crossing the space between them and enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug. Gretel squeaked in protest, barely able to get a sound out due to the unexpected restriction of air. She patted his back awkwardly.

"Sirius, can't... breathe..." she trailed in between breaths.

"Get off her _mutt_" Severus hissed lowly, somehow having crossed the room without being noticed and managing to come up behind Gretel like a protective shadow. Sirius stopped hugging her, but kept an arm draped casually over her shoulders.

"Jealous?" Sirius questioned with a smirk, causing Severus to scowl blackly at the man.

"If there was anything to be jealous about" the taller wizard scoffed, still glaring daggers into the shorter wizard. Sirius puffed out his chest indignantly.

"Actually-"

"Gretel" a deep australian voice said, causing the girl in question to immediately retract herself from Sirius and step away from the two bickering men. She was excited that her father was here, despite their relationship, she's been meaning to ask him what was going on during christmas.

"Father-" she started and apparently sensing her need to ask him the question that he would avoid, he held up a hand to silence her. She immediately stopped talking and stared up at him hopefully, but he merely turned to Severus and started to converse with him. Her dark lover glanced at her with an uncertain expression before answering her father about something.

Gretel turned away from the two bi-polar men in her life and instead grabbed Sirius's elbow and led him to Garrett, who was casually talking to Potter and Mrs. Weasley.

"What do you think the third task is?" Potter was asking Garrett, who shrugged and looked over to his best friend.

"Hey, I need advice" Garrett started as she sat next to him, angled slightly to face him.

"On?" Gretel questioned curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"On how to get a girl" he answered simply, his amber eyes shining hopefully while Gretel screwed her face up skeptically.

"Garrett, you know how to get a girl" she replied, slightly puzzled. With his looks, heritage, and fame he really had no problem getting woman to fall for him. He grimaced slightly, apparently having a hard time coming up with the right words to say.

"Well I mean like to... date" he amended quietly and Gretel couldn't help the way she bounced up on the couch cushion excitedly.

"Oh my god, oh my god, who?!?!" she questioned enthusiastically while Garrett tried to shush her.

"Ey, calm down mate" he hissed quietly, looking around to see if anyone other than Potter and Sirius heard her. Mrs. Weasley was trying to discreetly listen inon Severus and her father's conversation, but by the way both men glanced at her they knew what she was up to. "She's blonde and from that yellow house, Huddlepenguin...?" he trailed uncertainly, causing the two Gryffindors and Slytherin to laugh.

"You mean Hufflepuff?" Potter chuckled.

"If you think about it they kinda do huddle up together like penguins" Sirius commented, a wide smile on his plush lips. Garrett flushed red in embarrassment.

"Tristin Tames, that Canadian transfer?" Gretel questioned once she had stopped laughing and only formed small giggles. Garrett grimaced and shook his head.

"No. Besides, I think that red-head from Gryffindor that looks like that other red-head likes her" he dismissed.

"The Weasley twins?" Potter questioned and the amber-eyed teenager nodded.

"Yeah, those two look alike" he confirmed.

"So what's her name?" Sirius questioned while Garrett fiddled with the chain attached to his jean pocket.

"Susan Bones" he mumbled in embarrassment, his pale cheeks lighting up.

"That tall, lanky lookin' blonde girl?" Gretel questioned and her best friend made a face.

"Well she's not _lanky_, she's just slimmer... than most" he defended awkwardly, making Gretel smile. Usually Garrett was more critical about such things. "Anyways, so how do I get her to date me?" he asked curiously, his amber eyes shifting from the chain on his pocket to her excited blue ones.

"Well, you can't exactly get her" Sirius started with a nostalgic grin. "Show her you're interested, but do it subtly" he informed, his grey eyes looking from Potter's intrigued expression to Garrett's quizzical expression. "It'll drive her crazy wondering if you really see her that way or if you're just being nice" he explained and then grinned widely. "Trust me, I was the number one womanizer in my years, works every time" he added, earning nods from the boys while Gretel just looked a little confused.

"Well sure... I mean I wouldn't really know. Me being drawn to the guy I'm dat- er- seeing is a little unhealthy I think" she muttered thoughtfully, Garrett and Potter exchanged agreeing looks while Sirius glanced at her curiously.

"Who are you seeing?" he inquired, his eyes drifting to the half-zip she was wearing. Gretel blushed, looking down at the sweater she was wearing and remembering exactly what she did in it.

"Um... a guy" she answered, blushing furiously and averting her eyes as his narrowed.

"Who?" he asked more forcefully, but she was saved from answering by Remus.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed jovially, the tall man walking up to them with a warm smile on his face as he enveloped his best friend into a hug.

"Moony, its been too long" Sirius commented, chuckling quietly as he winked. Remus chuckled too.

"Oh yes, _so_ long" he agreed as he pulled away and looked at the group Sirius was sitting with. Remus's eyebrows furrowed as his peridot green eyes landed on Gretel. "Gretel, you smell like-"

"Remus, so good to see you!" she interjected, getting to her feet quickly and hugging him forcefully. Her face was on fire as Remus hugged her back, still confused.

"Is that-?" he was cut off when Gretel elbowed him in his ribs discreetly. Remus blushed profusely as he took one hand off Gretel's back and stretched his collar nervously, feeling as though it had suddenly gotten tighter. She knew he could smell Severus on the large garment and she also knew, with a certain amount of embarrassed horror, that he could smell the underlying scent of sex. Remus pulled back to look at her, his green eyes concerned and uncertain. "Did you-?" he started.

"No!" she hissed quietly, lightly stopping on his foot to get him to shut up. His mouth worked though, in a disbelieving sort of way, as if he couldn't comprehend what he was realizing.

"But you-?" he began, but Gretel pinched the the skin on his hip through his shirt.

"Yes, now shut up!" she whispered urgently and Remus finally shut his gaping mouth with a loud gulp.

"What? Who is this guy-?" Sirius started to question as he stood up.

"Oh look, were leaving!" Gretel said loudly as she released Remus form her 'hug' and walked quickly toward the open door. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Severus silently fuming at the way she acted with her friends, completely ignoring her father as his black eyes bored into hers. They then shifted to glare at Remus before her dark lover made excuses for himself in the conversation with her father and disappeared into the shadows.

The group was walking through the corridors, talking animatedly, well except for Gretel and Remus. Gretel was absorbed in her own thoughts and Remus was constantly shifting his green eyes from the group he was walking next to, to the red-head that was walking before them uncertainly. They had been gaining loads of stares due to Sirius of course, the attention seeking whore... Now though, he probably doesn't like the attention all that much, especially because the attention is only due to his recent release.

"I see that it rained" a dreamy voice commented, causing Gretel to stop abruptly when she saw Luna Lovegood standing in front of her with a smile. Remus ran into her, not noticing that she had stopped due to his racing thoughts.

"Yes, I suppose it did" Gretel agreed uncertainly, causing the blonde to emit a tinkling giggle as Sirius and Potter came up next to her.

"It did wash away your distress, yes?" she questioned aloofly as she stared past her. Gretel grimaced uncomfortably, not at all liking the curious and suspicious glances the group around her was throwing her.

"You could say that" she answered vaguely, earning a benign smile from the blonde.

"Gretel your aura is still intense however it is happy and I believe that is due to the realization you had in the rain" Luna said softly, still looking past the red-head. Gretel averted her eyes to where Luna was looking and surprisingly her green eyes landed on grey ones.

"Yeah..." she said cautiously, causing Luna to smile.

"Wonderful, oh and congratulations Mr. Black on getting cleared. I knew you were innocent" Luna commented, her pale silver eyes straying from Sirius to a corner in the ceiling.

"Oh no please, call me Sirius. Mr. Black makes me feel old" Sirius groaned, earning a dreamy smile from the blonde.

"Sorry, congratulations Sirius" the Ravenclaw amended with that same dreamy smile, her eyes shifting back to the grey-eyed man.

"Well thank you- where are your shoes?" he questioned abruptly, upon seeing that Luna was barefoot. Her bright neon mismatched socks undoubtedly caught his wandering eyes.

"Oh the Nargles..." she trailed aloofly, her eyes straying towards Gretel before looking to the side.

"Well here" Sirius offered as he quickly began to take off his shoes. Luna's silver eyes widened in surprise even though she was looking at Remus, who was breathing quite loudly behind Gretel.

"I don't need shoes" she countered, red spots blossoming on her pale cheeks.

"Oh I insist" Sirius persisted as he bent down and started to slide his shoes onto her barefeet. Luna looked thoroughly flustered as her silver eyes finally darted down to look at Sirius, who was kneeling before the Ravenclaw.

"I-I can put them on" she protested softly, but Sirius merely chuckled as his grey eyes traveled up her tall, slender form. Not nearly as supple as was his type, but her personality was what lured him in, made him curious, intrigued to know more.

"Well that would be redundant considering I already laced them and everything" Sirius countered with a charming smile as he stood up to tower over the blonde. Gretel crossed her arms and looked over her right shoulder to where Remus was standing, both of them looked at each other with knowing looks. Luna blushed, averting her eyes in favor of staring off into space, however due to her porcelain-like skin, it was quite obvious she was blushing. Sirius was grinning like the cheshire cat.

"W-well goodluck Harry, Gretel, and Garrett" Luna stuttered quietly, her voice wavering before walking past the group in zig-zags. Sirius watched her go, his black combat boots clunking down the hall, made even louder considering they didn't fit the feet that they were currently on.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so glad I got done in time, the stairs were playing tricks on me!" Mrs. Weasley spluttered, looking red in the face and out of breath. She had apparently ran from wherever the bathroom on one of the floors was.

They continued to walk towards the Quidditch Pitch. The group conversed with each other enthusiastically, Remus joining in this time. Gretel however was thinking about what Luna had said as she rubbed her right wrist absentmindedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Potter rubbing his forehead right where his scar was.

Gretel's heart constricted. This was it. Voldemort was coming back. Voldemort was- She yelped, a hand suddenly coming over her mouth as it pulled her behind a large hedge. So lost in her thoughts she hadn't even realized they had walked outside. She breathed in deeply and immediately inhaled the familiar scent of her dark lover. She calmed down considerably, the large pale hand retracting from her mouth as she did so. She turned around.

"Severus what-mm..." Severus effectively shut her up with his thin, talented lips. They both sighed contentedly as their mouths parted and fused together. His warm hands traveled from her face, down her curves, and up his sweater. He grunted in approval when he realized that all she had on was a bra. Her own hands traveled over his flexing abdomen and started to undo his belt while his tongue invaded her warm mouth. She moaned, her hands trying to work quicker. He reluctantly pulled back though, her bottom lip stuck between his sharp canines. They were abnormally sharp and long, but that's probably the consequence of her having a werewolf as a lover.

"We can't" Severus breathed as his thumbs ran over her pebbled nipples, he had made her bra disappear without her knowing. She pouted in protest, bruising her bottom lip even more, considering Severus had yet to release it. Though she didn't mind as he sucked on it and worried it between his teeth. "Precious..." he purred with a pleased smile as he finally released her bottom lip. She knew that her lip was bruised and no doubt bright red, he had marked her thoroughly. Anyone with eyes was going to see that she had been ravished and it excited her. 

Her hands reluctantly abandoned their previous task and instead cupped his massive erection. He gave a tortured moan, almost like a wounded animal, as he looked around. He was looking to see if they could do something, but the stands were already filling and he could hear the group she was walking with, asking where she was. He sighed and bent his head to rest his forehead against hers.

"Be careful" he whispered quietly and Gretel nodded against him.

"I'm always careful" she countered with a weak smile. Severus tightened his grip on her and opened his eyes to look into her blue ones, they were tinged green with fear.

"I mean it Gretel, I can feel him" he said earnestly, causing Gretel to nod.

"I know, I can feel him too" she replied, looking down at her wrist and removing the glamour. There her lightning bolt scar burned a bright red, even more so than its natural red. Severus inhaled sharply, his eyes flitting to hers fearfully.

"You can't go" he stated, but Gretel merely smiled sadly.

"I have to" she countered weakly, her hands intertwining with his larger ones. He shook his head.

"I won't allow it" he snapped before kissing her earnestly. It was a lustful, desperate kiss as he invaded her mouth. Her name was being called and she kept trying to pull away from his kiss, but he held her in place with his superior strength. She loved it really, but she had to go. Something was going to happen and she had to be there to prevent whatever was going to happen. It was something bad that's all she could gather.

"Sev-Sev... mm... Severus please I... ohh... " she moaned, hating her own weakness when it came to this man.

"Get off her!" someone snarled, pushing Severus away from her and effectively breaking the heated kiss. Gretel inhaled deeply, only able to catch a glimpse of sandy hair before she made a break for it.

"Goodbye Severus" she bid farewell over her shoulder as she made a hasty retreat.

"Don't you dare say goodbye!" Severus snarled as he pushed Remus into the wall and ran after her. However, when he got out from behind the hedge a flash of red was already being swallowed by the maze. "No..." he breathed, the air coming out of his lungs as if he'd just been hit in the chest with a boulder. Something was wrong and something most definitely was going to happen. He had to talk to Dumbledore.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Gretel and Harry in the maze!


	53. “Harry!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I bet y’all can guess where Gretel and Harry end up lol. Also a bit of background between Silas and Lily, but y’all don’t have to read it lol. It’s like at the very end in italics, so if y’all want to skip it then go for it lol.

Gretel entered the hedge. Everybody had looked at her, but considering how fast she was running towards the maze, they couldn't exactly make conclusions from seeing her lip. She was the reigning champion, so she was the first to enter the maze and she did so with no hesitation. It was odd. The maze was silent, almost impossibly so and despite the slight rustling of the leaves it was almost as if she couldn't feel the wind itself caress her skin. She hissed when she felt pain in her wrist, it was stronger than all the other times it ached and Gretel could only imagine why. She waved her hand over the red puckered scar and watched it disappear before she headed down a path that led her further into the maze.

It was quiet and still, safe for the occasional rustling sound as she walked through the maze. She would sometimes come across a dead-end and have to back track. However, she started coming across them so much that she just kinda blasted through the hedges. One hedge that she blasted through revealed Potter, who was staring up at a large acromantula that had Garrett between its pincers.

"Ey, watch out!" she cried, diving towards Potter and tackling him to the ground. The Manticore's stinger missed him by a millimeter. "Pay attention!" she scolded, smacking Boy Wonder in the chest as she moved to get off him.

"Oh shit, look out!" he exclaimed as he reached for her arm, but the Manticore had already managed to grab Gretel by the waist. Potter pointed his wand at the gigantic beast and started casting spells at the lion/scorpion thing.

"Help Garrett, I got this!" she yelled and wandlessly accioed her wand from wherever the hell it was currently laying. Potter reluctantly turned towards Garrett, keeping a watchful eye on Gretel though. She quickly cast fiendfyre at the Manticore. The tail that was holding her, trembled, allowing her enough room to slip through its tail. She dropped to the ground and quickly rolled away to avoid the paralyzed acromantula.

Garrett was standing next to Potter as she hurried over to them.

"Come on we need to go before the fiendfyre engulfs the whole maze, including us" she urged as she grabbed both their hands and tried to hurry away. However, one of her hands jerked backwards due to the unexpected dead weight she tried to pull. Puzzled, she looked back. Garrett was lying face first in the dirt completely still, his hand was still shaped to hers. "Garrett? Garrett?!" she questioned frantically as she rolled him over onto his side. His amber eyes were wide and darting between her and Potter fearfully, he seemed paralyzed. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed and rolledGarrett back onto his stomach, making sure he could breathe.

"What is it?" Potter questioned worriedly as Gretel felt around for the puncture wound. She found it quickly and pointed her wand at it, magnifying what was happening inside Garrett's body. There, a long spike leisurely making its way to his heart. That was causing Garrett's immobility.

"It's a spike that was shot from the Manticore's tail, most likely due to its distress" she informed as she cast a bunch of different spells to see if she could retract the spike from her best friend's body.

"So... wait I remember something like this from Mythology when I was in grade school. Doesn't it paralyze its prey?" he questioned curiously, earning a nod from Gretel who was growing increasingly anxious. "Whats wrong?" he asked, looking up at the diagram that she was studying.

"Its not, I can't-I can't retract the spike" she answered in a slightly panicked voice that was unusual for her.

"Can't you slow it down?" he suggested earnestly, growing worried due to Garrett's condition and even more so when the flames had moved from the Manticore to the Acromantula, very deliberately, as if it had a mind of its own.

"Good idea, I'll try to stop it completely and then we'll put him under a stasis charm" she informed and Potter nodded. It made sense. If his body shut down then there would be nothing to help the spike move forward and combined with the possibility of her rendering it temporarily dormant, Garrett stood a chance. "Okay put your parselmouth to use and call a hundred snakes" she ordered as she worked quickly, trying to soothe her best friend in the process. Potter looked confused, but did as she told him, not bothering to waste time on unnecessary questions.

By the time Gretel was done a hundred snakes of all sizes and colors blanketed the ground and slithered toward them, being careful to avoid the fiendfyre. Gretel then took over for Potter and calmly ordered them to carry Garrett out of there. The slithering creatures complied as Gretel flipped the amber eyed teen over while the snakes got under his body, wrapping around his limbs to ensure they carried him correctly.

"Here cast your patronus, I don't know how to cast one" she said and Potter complied readily, casting the brilliant white stag effortlessly. It glowed and shied away from the approaching fire, but stayed in front of the champions.

"Um, Dumbledore" Gretel started awkwardly. "Garrett was hit with a Manticore spike. I've put him under a stasis charm and managed to stop the spike from puncturing his heart for now, but he needs to be seen immediately. I'm sending him on his way now" she said and with that, the snakes slithered away with Garrett in tow. The white, wispy stag galloped away as Gretel and Potter hurried away from the approaching flames.

After the fiendfyre devoured the Acromantula it became more violent. It moved faster and spread throughout the grassy area the champions had just left. The two champions still in the task were sprinting through the maze, blasting through hedges whenever they got trapped between a wall of grass and the fiendfyre.

"Why can't you stop it?!" Potter panted as they hurdled hedges and dodged flying rocks, magically charmed to follow them around if the fire engulfing everything hadn't destroyed it.

"I could've, I was going to, but Garrett was more or less my first priority!" she yelled at him, both of them sliding under the vines that tried to grab them. "Now it's too out of control for me to extinguish" she explained, sweating bullets no doubt after sprinting for what seemed like a full thirty minutes.

"Gretel!" Potter warned, one of his arms flying out to stop her progression. She halted abruptly, kicking the rocks on the edge of the drop off. They hunched over, hands on their knees and panting because they had literally ran a full 5K at a sprint. The human body is truly amazing. They looked across the drop off to see the Triwizard cup hovering on the other side. They both looked back to see the approaching fire.

"Well, lets hope the cup will stop everything" she said and grabbed Potter’s hand to pull him close in a half hug. They closed their eyes as Gretel accioed the cup. It soared into her hand.

There was a slight shift in the air, it didn't seem as warm as before, it was cooler. They cracked their eyes open and looked around, Potter letting go of her and walking away a bit to explore. Gretel's eyes then landed on the stone statue that said 'Tom Riddle'.

"Harry we have to-" she started frantically, only to be cut off by a familiar silky voice.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Harry!" Gretel cried in horror as she jumped in front of him, her right arm coming up to shield her face even as her head turned to the side. There was a loud explosion as Gretel fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

~

_A ginger-haired woman that looked exactly like young Gretel, aside from the eyes. This tall, slight woman's eyes were a lighter shade then Gretel's were. She was giggling and running away from a very handsome raven-haired man with dark green eyes. It was a younger version of Silas Swayze. He was smiling and laughing, looking happier than he's ever been and the girl he had caught around the waist was beaming happily._

_"Well you look happy" Silas commented with a smug grin as he kissed the red-head's hand that had a large diamond on her ring finger. the girl giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Well I am to be your future wife" she replied with a giddy smile._

_"Yes, once you finish school you will officially be Mrs. Silas Swayze" he grinned, earning a delighted smile from her._

_"I can't wait" she whispered before kissing him on his thick lips._

~ 

_"How long are you going to be here for vacation this time?" Silas asked as he looked up at the stars that they had just made love under. His black eyebrows were furrowed thoughtfully. The red-head was tracing patterns on his bare chest as she answered._

_"All summer, my parents are excited for the upcoming wedding" she answered and snuggled closer to him, relishing in the cool ocean breeze._

_"But that's all who know, yes?" he questioned._

_"Of course" she replied as he pet her hair._

_"I'll be gone for a couple of days, I have to attend something that is apparently mandatory, so my father says" he said in annoyance. The red-head pouted, moving her_ _ginger colored hair out of her emerald green eyes to look up at him._

_"Well I'll be here, don't worry" she assured and kissed him before snuggling into him and falling asleep. Silas however was anxious and terrified about what was going to happen while he was away. He knew that his family was in league with the cruelest wizards on the planet, but he had been able to stay away from that cruelty, until now._

~

_"What's wrong?" the ginger-haired woman questioned upon seeing the distressed look on her lover's face. Silas sighed and grabbed her hands, looking into her emerald eyes earnestly._

_"Lily, I want you to know that I did this to protect you and my father" he stated, watching the fearful expression cloud her pretty eyes._

_"What is it?" she asked, the anxiety in her voice palpable. Silas closed his eyes and exhaled deeply before lifting up the sleeve of his right arm and brandishing the mark that would seal his fate. Lily stared at the snake as it swirled through a human skull. She thinned her lips and scoffed. "I am not marrying you" she said quietly before turning around to walk away. Silas's eyes bulged in shock._

_"What?! I love you!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist to turn her around. She gasped and wretched her hand out of his with a look that suggested he just killed her favorite uncle. "You love me, I know you do" he said with a small desperate smile._

_"I could never love evil" she hissed cruelly. Silas flinched as if she'd just slapped him._

_"What? No, the dark lord threatened to kill my father and promised that you would be unharmed through all of this" he explained earnestly, "you know me, I would never do something like this unless someone's life depended on it" he reasoned, his dark green eyes shining with hope. Lily merely glared at him._

_"Well you did a wonderful job of luring me into thinking that you were at least somewhat good" she spat, her glare growing more scathing by the second. "But now your true colors are showing, the evil underneath" she said before walking away._

_"No, I love you Lily Evans, surely you believe that!" he cried as he ran after her not believing what was happening. Lily stopped and turned around with a hard look._

_"Believe that I don't love you anymore" she sneered before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke that Silas had fell to his knees in front of, his arms flailing towards the dark cloud. It felt as though his chest had caved in while he wheezed, trying but failing to draw in breath._

~

_Silasburst into a home on Godric's Hollow. He was too late, he could sense the death in the air. He hardly paid the body in the foyer a glance as he sprinted up the stairs, hearing the loud piercing cry of a baby. When he entered the nursery, he crouched down towards the lifeless body of his ex._

_"Lily" he breathed before the babies drew his attention. He looked up to see a three year old girl with long, curly ginger red hair and deep forest green eyes. His eyes. Her chubby little right arm retracted from the front of her face, but not before his eyes caught the angry red lightning bolt engraved into her tanned skin. His skin color. She was three years old. Three years ago, him and Lily were under the stars making love. His eyes shifted to the one year old boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes an identical scar to his sister's on his forehead. Siblings. His heart constricted as his eyes strayed to Lily's corpse, she had never loved him. She had moved onto another man without a second thought._

_Silas heard the sound of a door opening before he quickly jumped into action. He grabbed his child and disapparated, leaving the wailing boy that was not his in the crib._

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter continues from the point this one left off. I should be posting either tonight or tomorrow lol. I’m not sure, but it’s coming soon lol.


	54. “I Almost Lost You”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Gretel face Voldemort. Draco is given really bad news. Finally, our two favorites meet up with each other;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT! At the end so y’all really don’t have to worry about it till you get the end lol. 
> 
> I know I said tonight or tomorrow, but I was bored. Sorry for burdening y’all with another chapter lol.

"Gretel!" Harry cried, trying to shake the stiff girl awake while he ignored the hissing voice of Voldemort cursing Lucius Malfoy.

"You fool! That was Spitfire! I want her, I need her! You will pay for this!" Voldemort hissed, but Harry paid him no mind as he kept trying to shake the unconscious red-head awake. He knew it was useless, but it felt as though a piece of him was breaking and when he saw the scar on her wrist, he was hoping that she would be spared.

Now though, as he stood trapped between the statue and Voldemort's magic, he wasn't too sure. Gretel was still laying down in the cold grass, looking as dead as can be while Voldemort caressed a long pale finger across her cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Harry yelled, feeling his anger reach to explosive proportions. Voldemort looked over at him his scarlet eyes somber, Harry was just glad he didn't see her scar. If he did Harry was sure Voldemort would incinerate her. The snake-like human glided over to Harry.

"Such anger" he hissed, one finger coming up to touch the scar on Harry's forehead. He cried out from the pain, but a more feminine cry rang out. Both Voldemort and Harry looked in the direction of the cry and watched as Gretel's body was engulfed in flames.

"No!" Harry cried, fresh tears starting to roll over his eyelids and follow the previous tear tracks. However, when the flames disappeared, instead of ash, there was only Gretel. Naked though, since the flames burned all her clothes off. She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest while Harry just gaped at her.

_Did she really just survive that?!_

"Spitfire" Voldemort called softly, the hiss from his voice almost gone. Even in the dark with low lighting, Harry could see the bright red color of her face as she shied away from the dark wizard. "I'm not going to hurt you" he said, his hand reaching out to grab her wrist. She hissed when he touched her scar. He pulled away curiously with her blood staining his fingers. "I needed your blood" he commented before bringing his fingers up to his thin mouth and licking the scarlet substance off his fingers.

Harry and Gretel both gaped at him as they watched Voldemort's skin turn a much healthier peach color instead of grey. His head shortened and took on that defined jawline from his younger years as thick black hair started to sprout over his previously bald head. A nose started to grow and his lips thickened as his body filled out. The two siblings were blinking rapidly trying to take in what had just happened. In place of the snake-like man was instead a very handsome man in his late thirties. However, he still had red eyes, unlike the natural blue that he had when he was a teenager.

"Now come here" he ordered softly, his voice rich and full unlike the hollow hiss it was before. Gretel wasn't able to protest because he grabbed her wrist and hauled her to her feet, one arm still clamped tightly over her. Harry averted his eyes, becoming increasingly furious when the death eaters were staring unashamedly at Gretel's nakedness. "No need to cover yourself" he chastised as his hand grabbed the hand that was covering her chest and pulled it away. She tried to tug it free, but he only increased the pressure on her wrist. She gulped and closed her eyes, feeling his eyes roam over her naked form. She wanted to vomit, but she didn't think that would be a good idea considering who was in the line of fire. "So much power" he whispered while his hands caress her shoulders to which she instantly raised her hands up to shove him off. 

However she suddenly felt incredibly warm. Cracking one eye open, she looked down at herself to see a soft, but thick robe that was tailored perfectly to her form.

"Uh thanks" she said nervously, stepping away from Voldemort who was smirking.

"I think I should be thanking you darling" he countered before tucking her hand into his elbow and walking her to stand next to Harry. Her brother was looking at her with astonishment, but Gretel merely shrugged conveying she was just as astonished as she was. "Lucius, where is your wife?" Voldemort questioned coolly, his scarlet eyes boring into the pale blonde while Harry and Gretel were glancing around for any signs of escape. Lucius glanced around nervously before bowing his head.

"I am not sure-"

"I am here" Narcissa Malfoy stated, stepping out of the throng of death eaters and lowering her hood. Lucius was looking at her like she had just made a catastrophic mistake.

"Ah, now onto punishment for killing Gretel" Voldemort started, drawing Gretel's attention, wanting to know what was about to unfold.

"But she is alive my lord" Lucius countered, earning a look from his wife, but he didn't seem to notice. Voldemort gave the blonde wizard a scathing glare.

"Another offense, you should keep your mouth shut" the dark lord hissed and Lucius dutifully shut his mouth. "Now, you have disobeyed me, hidden things from me, made the grave mistake of not looking for me after Wormtail was captured and not only that, but you tried to kill Miss. Swayze" he listed calmly. "However I do realize that you have given me a physical form and for that I will not kill your son" he assured. "But your wife..." and before anyone could react, Voldemort had cast the killing curse.

"Narcissa!" Gretel gasped, hurrying over to the stiff witch, who's eyes were wide with shock. She heard one of the death eaters in the group inhale sharply, but Gretel wasn't paying attention. Instead she was trying to figure out what she was going to tell Draco.

_How do you tell someone that you're the reason their mother is dead?_

"Now, I shall dual Harry Potter. No one else shall interfere!" Voldemort declared, jerking Gretel out of her thoughts. She left Narcissa's prone body as one of the death eaters from the group approached and slumped next to her. Gretel was walking away from the group as Harry and Voldemort started to dual. She saw the cup and was hurrying over to it when she felt something grab her.

"Not so fast" Lucius hissed as she tried to jerk her arm out of his grasp. "You killed my wife" he growled while Gretel fought harder against him. "Stop it, whore!" he hissed and slapped her. In the next instant Lucius was blasted away from her.

"Do not touch her!" Voldemort yelled at his minion before he was hit with a powerful expelliarmus. His wand flew out of his hand as he was knocked back.

"Harry the cup!" she yelled as she sprinted to where Harry was, grabbing her wand from the cold grass on the way.

"Accio cup!" her brother cried, just as she landed on top of him.

~

Sirius was rubbing the underside of his leather belt nervously as he stared at the maze that was burnt to a crisp. It took all of them. The professors, Remus, him, a couple seventh-year students and Dumbledore himself to get the fire under control. When they had finally gotten rid of the fiendfyre there was nothing left of the maze. Everybody was thrown into a panic about how the two champions left had died in the fire. It seemed to be hours before any sign of life was visible.

Everyone stood up and cautiously approached the golden orb that had appeared in the air a couple feet from the ground. And suddenly two bodies appeared and fell in a heap on the ground.

"Harry! Gretel!" Sirius yelled with relief as he launched himself at the two teenagers. Trying to assure himself that his godchildren weren't going to disappear out from under him.

"Move over!" Remus said as he pushed Sirius aside to hug Gretel and then Harry.

"Both of you move! They need to be checked out!" Poppy exclaimed, pushing the two adults away from the two siblings. She was fussing over them when Draco Malfoy ran up to the gathered crowd.

"Gretel!" he sighed in relief, causing Gretel to get up quickly and meet Malfoy halfway. There were tears in her eyes when she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, her voice wavering slightly. Malfoy pulled back slightly to look into her green eyes.

"About what?" he questioned curiously, concern leaking into his tone. Gretel struggled with what to say, swallowing multiple times before inhaling deeply.

"About- It's about your- I... Narcissa shes- shes- " she broke off abruptly to quell the urge to cry as she bit her lip, looking up at Malfoy with pleading eyes. "She's dead" she whispered quietly, but everyone heard, they tried not to show it, but they had heard. Malfoy looked shocked.

"What?! How? Where?!" he questioned. Sirius moved away from their conversation, deciding that privacy was the best option for that kind of life-altering news. Instead he walked over to Harry who was adamantly telling everyone who would listen that Voldemort had tried to kill them.

~

Gretel was in Dumbledore's office alone since all the professors had gone to help Harry get away from Mad-Eye Moody or more accurately; Barty Crouch Jr. She felt large hands grab her waist and spin her around. She gasped in surprise as her eyes landed on Severus's thunderous expression.

"Don't you ever say goodbye to me again!" he hissed before he kissed her. She moaned, her body catching fire with such a soft graze of those talented lips. His tongue probed her mouth and hers came up to meet his. It was not his usual dominant kiss, no, instead it was an unhurried kiss as their tongues stroked each others reverently. Feeling the powerful emotions that were coursing through them fear, relief, longing.

Gretel's arms wrapped around his neck while his hands cupped her ass, allowing him to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he maneuvered them to sit on one of the large arm chairs that sat in front of the headmaster's desk. She was straddling him as they continue to kiss slowly, their tongues retracting and their lips almost parting completely before going back for more. He was caressing the soft skin of her hips that made her grind against the large bulge under her with abandon.

They were moaning and panting by the time they finally pulled apart with their foreheads resting together.

"I almost lost you" he whispered, each letter making his lips caress hers. She shivered as she tried to fuse herself to his body.

"I was afraid I was never going to see you again" she breathed against his lips and her statement caused him to pull her as close to his body as possible. She was unable to breathe properly, but she could hardly care. "Please kiss me again" she begged softly and Severus really needed no further encouragement.

~

Severus was carrying Gretel's exhausted form to his quarters. Her and Potter had took the specific memories relating to the third task and what happened afterwards out of their minds and put it in the pensieve. The siblings were exhausted and didn't feel like explaining everything so they ended up showing them instead. Severus, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the real Moody had watched their memories. From when Gretel cast fiendfyre to when Potter and Gretel fell out of the sky. It was disturbing to see Gretel being killed and even more disturbing when they had somehow watched a memory of her father and Lily Evans.

That was concerning since seeing someone else's memory that isn't yours without the use of a pensieve should've been impossible. However, it wasn't. Now all of them knew that Potter and Gretel were half siblings. It made sense which is why none of them were shocked, but they were mildly surprised it was true.

Severus's blood had boiled to enormous proportions when he saw that not only had all his death eater 'friends' seen his girlfri-mm... his person naked, the dark lord had seen her naked too. And to top it all off, everyone who had seen her memories saw her naked. To say his urge to rip out everyone's eyes right then and there was an understatement. All of them were very puzzled by Voldemort's protectiveness over Gretel and couldn't seem to come up with conclusions on why he would be so interested in Gretel. Severus on the other hand was going to kill Voldemort and Lucius, especially Lucius.

Severus walked quietly into his room and headed to the bathroom. There he ran a warm bath for Gretel. He sat her down on the edge of the tub and began to carefully undress her. She tried to help, but he kept batting her hands away. She had just been killed and reborn and subjected to stares from pretty much everybody. She didn't need to do anything. 

Once he had finished undressing her, he set her in the tub gently and began undressing himself. He then got in the tub with her and pulled her into his lap so her back was to his chest while valiantly ignoring his erection. She sighed and laid her head against his chest as he began to wash her.

"I... can... do-do it..." she protested sleepily, but she made no move to stop his large hands from lathering her body with her lavender scented soap. He teased her breasts a little bit, rolling her pink pebbled nipples between his knuckles. She moaned and shifted, not exactly helping his situation. He then abandoned her breasts, earning a grunt of protest from her. He chuckled lowly as his hands trailed down to slide a finger along her folds. She whimpered and grabbed his thighs that bracketed her petite body. "Severus..." she breathed, her eyes fluttering as if she was trying to open them, but her body wouldn't let her.

"Shh precious, your magical core was depleted, you need to rest" he soothed before pushing a finger inside her core and pumping the digit in and out of her. He thoroughly enjoyed her little whimpers and half-audible moans. The water lapped against the tub more aggressively as he pushed her over and her juices flooded out of her. She emitted a long satisfied moan before her breathing evened out rather suddenly. Severus wandlessly evanescoed the water before refilling the tub with clean warm water. He conjured her vanilla scented shampoo and lathered it in her dark hair, that was a burgundy color right now. There was something soothing about cleaning her long hair and letting the strands run through his fingers. She seemed to enjoy it, due to the fact that she subconsciously leaned back into his hand.

Severus had finished washing Gretel and dressed her in one of his large black t-shirts. He would have to get another half-zip since she loved that one so much. He then laid her in his bed and tucked her in, she still slept soundly through everything aside from the occasional hum. He dressed in a pair of sweats and another t-shirt before sitting at his desk and opening a book. He was incredibly curious as to why fire engulfed her body in the first place.

Sometime had passed when he felt several people’s’ magical presence in his office. He lifted the wards and kept reading while listening to the footsteps make their way down the hall and towards his bedroom. He wandlessly opened the door to his bedroom to reveal Albus, Poppy, and Draco. Draco pushed past the two adults and hurried to Gretel's side. Albus and Poppy were more hesitant to walk in, but Severus just sat at his desk, face unreadable.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco questioned, prompting Poppy to walk into his bedroom rather reluctantly.

"She's exhausted, her magical core is depleted" he answered quietly while Albus walked in.

"I think I might know why Voldemort is interested in her" Albus stated while Poppy cast several spells over Gretel's sleeping form, giving Severus a side-long glance occasionally.

"Her power" Severus said and Albus nodded.

"Yes, it seems her magical core is fire which is incredibly volatile and powerful" the headmaster agreed while Severus continued to read through his book.

"Yes, I thought it something along those lines and I think the dark lord means to try and harness her power" he informed, his black eyes shifting from the pages to the prone form of his... his whatever she was.

"If he was able to harness her power, then there would not be much we could do. She would be able to wipe out anyone she wanted" Albus added, looking over at Gretel thoughtfully before he looked back at Severus.

"The only question is how" Severus replied, looking at Gretel with a cool expression. Hopefully it was cool, he didn't want to let on that he was deeply worried.

"Right, well make sure she _rests_" Poppy stated, giving Severus a scathing glare before marching out of his bedroom. Albus looked between him and Gretel with a puzzled and slightly disgusted expression before he too left his room. Severus looked over at Draco, who took the hint and with one last worried glance at Gretel, he left.

Severus sighed and put his wards back in place before climbing into bed after taking off his shirt. He curled an arm around his... his female before extinguishing the candles in the room.

~~~~~~~~~


	55. “You’re MY Female”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Gretel establish what they are to each other. Gretel makes arrangements with Harry and Sirius. Severus wants attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a bit of GROPING and GRINDING, but I promise next chapter Gretel will be punished... ;)
> 
> Sorry about the late update I’ve been focusing more on reading and working out than writing lol.

Gretel was laying on top of Severus's firm, scarred chest as she watched him sleep. Occasionally she'd run her hands through his soft black hair and then she'd stop and just watch his eyelashes flutter and feel his chest rise and fall. When she was sure he was on the brink of waking up, she scooted up his chest a little more to reach his face. She then placed a soft, chaste kiss to his thin lips. She pulled back, Severus's own head coming up instinctively to meet hers, but she pulled away. His head fell back into his pillow and his eyes opened. He didn't say anything as he grabbed a long, red strand of hair and started twirling it around his long finger. She gulped, what she was going to ask was going to be a lot harder now that she couldn't just stealthily integrate it into their conversation.

"What-What are we Severus?" she asked softly, nervously playing with the light dusting of chest hair while averting her eyes. His unoccupied hand came up to cup her chin and tilted it so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. She felt slightly panicked that he was going to try and read her mind, but she remained calm on the outside.

"What do you mean?" he asked roughly, his voice so unbearably gruff and low from sleep. She shivered unwillingly, but managed to keep her thoughts on the matter at hand. It was difficult to explain it, considering his face was as unreadable as it always was, safe for a slight furrow in his brow though she could be imagining it.

"I mean..." she trailed and swallowed. "Am I... am I like your-your girlfriend...?" she questioned lamely, trying hard to avoid his gaze, but he made sure her head remained immobile. The thought of him being able to immobilize her so easily sent a little thrill through her. His face remained calm though and she made an effort not to shift under his intense stare, lest she look like the teenager she was or accidentally stimulating the raging hard-on against her thigh. Really, they were discussing something more important. He licked his lips as his thumb ghosted across her cheekbone.

"You're MY female" he said, it was a weird choice in words, but it made her feel giddy and warm all the same.

"So-so that means I'm-I'm your girlfriend?" she questioned hopefully, her hands curled in his sparse chest hair with barely contained excitement.

"If you wish" he answered and Gretel impulsively jumped up and rained kisses on his handsome face. She barely registered the strangled moan he emitted for accidentally stimulating his erection before she pulled back uncertainly.

"I mean are-are you sure? I'm-I'm like a child compared to you and you're old enough to be my father, a young father, but a father nonetheless-" she was cut off mid ramble when Severus pulled her head down so he could kiss her.

It was fiery and intense and it made her lose her train of thought. It was bliss really as his hands roamed down her body to cup her ass and roughly grind her into his, unfortunately, clothed cock. She moaned and arched into him while still managing to keep their heated kiss going. His own groans were swallowed by her feverish lips and invading tongue that had Severus immediately try to assert his dominance. It didn't take very long. She tried to pull away to catch her breath, but Severus didn't like that evidently, because he spanked her ass. She gasped in surprise as her hips jerked forward and her nails dug into his chest aggressively.

"Don't pull away until I let you pull away" he growled against her lips before biting her bottom lip and rolling to switch their positions. Gretel gasped when Severus, to put it lightly, disappeared. She sat up in his bed quite abruptly and looked around the room. She couldn't see him, nor could she feel his magic. 

Slightly panicked, Gretel jumped out of bed and hurried to Severus's wardrobe. There on a shelf she found her clothes from the previous day folded neatly and very obviously washed. She grabbed her sports bra and put it on, grabbed one of Severus's shirts, and dyed her blue jeans black so it didn't look like she was wearing the same clothes.

Gretel pushed away the faint dizziness in her head and tried to make her movements less sluggish as she stealthily left Severus's rooms. She walked as quickly as her body would allow her, going over different scenarios in her head that might've taken Severus from her. She stopped abruptly when she realized it was most likely Dumbledore, but how he managed to extract Severus from his own rooms, she hadn't a clue. Now at a loss of what to do she settled for stopping by Remus's place. They haven't had a one on one in a while.

Pushing the foggy cloud in her brain to the back of her mind, she carried on down the staff's quarters. She came to a stop in front of his door and knocked. There was a loud shuffling sound and a thud before the door opened. Remus beamed down at her and admitted her entrance to his quarters where she saw Harry and Sirius on the floor, rolling around.

"This is child abuse Sirius" she chastised playfully. The two Gryffindor's heads shot up, inadvertently making them hit their heads on the, rather high, coffee table.

"Gretel! How are you feeling?" Harry rushed out as he tried to get to her, but tripped over Sirius's leg and crashed headlong into her.

"Ow!" she grunted as she fell back, only to feel soft hands grab her elbows and keep her from hitting the floor. She closed her eyes to keep her head from spinning.

"Oh my god Gretel, I'm so sorry!" Harry apologized earnestly. She opened her eyes to see Harry's emerald ones shining regretfully.

"No it's fine" she dismissed with a small smile as she finally was able to stand up without feeling as though the world was spinning. "Thanks Remus" she said quietly while looking off to the side where Remus was standing, holding onto her with a worried expression plastered on his scarred face.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should sit" he suggested before leading her to the distressed, but comfy looking sofa. "I'll get you a glass of water" he promised and quickly left her to go to an adjoining kitchenette. Sirius had gotten off the floor by that time and was sitting on the armrest of the sofa, opposite of where Gretel was sitting.

"Harry, why don't you sit too. I need to talk to you two" he suggested, pointing to the chair next to the coffee table.

"Here you go" Remus said, handing her a glass of water which earned him a grateful smile from her. He then sat next to her and looked at Sirius quizzically. The smoky-eyed man took a deep breath, face looking incredibly serious.

"You already know that I'm Harry's godfather, but what you don't know is that I'm also Gretel's godfather" he informed and watched the expressions of shock dawn the group's faces.

"I mean I guess it makes sense since me and Harry are siblings" Gretel replied with a shrug after overcoming her shock. All of them looked at her, but she wasn't paying attention to them. Instead her thumb was smoothing over the puffy red scar on her wrist that she was no longer able to hide with a charm. Remus looked away uncomfortably and turned his attention back to Sirius.

"How come I didn't get to be her godfather?" Remus questioned quietly, but Gretel could detect the hint of betrayal in his tone.

"Well you were off on that mission for Dumbledore" her godfather explained.

"Oh of course" the werewolf nodded, but he still looked mildly hurt.

"So, where are you staying?" she questioned, changing the subject so Remus wasn't the main focal point of conversation. Sirius shrugged and scratched the stubble lining his jaw.

"I don't know. Now that I'm a free man I guess I could crash anywhere, but I would need a job and I don't know how many people would want to hire me..." he trailed contemplatively.

"Well you could stay at my place" Gretel offered with a shrug and Harry immediately perked up.

"Oh yeah Sirius, you'd love it, it's-"

"Not the beach house" Gretel interrupted calmly, earning a confused look from Harry.

"Why?" he questioned while she gave him a pointed look.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like Sirius lodging at my flat" she countered, but Harry's expression immediately turned furious.

"Boyfriend?!" he exclaimed.

"Boyfriend?" Remus asked, looking for all the world like she had kicked his puppy.

"Boyfriend?" Sirius questioned sternly, giving her a hard look that she could imagine would be the way a protective father looked after his daughter's virtue.

"Mm yes, he's very... jealous and... protective" she replied with a nervous smile, earning a scoff from Harry.

"Whatever, he's mean and rude and-"

"Ok Harry!" she snapped, glaring at her brother who returned her glare.

"I would like to meet this... boyfriend" Sirius sneered, making Gretel groan.

"Goodluck with that, now lets get back to where you'll be staying" she said, looking at Remus expectantly.

"Uh yes, lets" he backed, his peridot green eyes avoiding her marbled green and blue eyes.

"Yeah so you can stay at the family home that I inherited from my grandmother Ivelle Swayze, nee Gaunt" she informed. "It was left to me when I was ten which was when she died and it's completely mine my father cannot access it" she assured with a small smile.

"Then why didn't you live there?" Harry questioned, making Gretel grimace.

"Because my father knew where it was, but I didn't want him to know where I was so I didn't go back. However, I think I held out false hope of my father actually caring and trying to track me down" she answered with a casual shrug. "Besides, I like the beach" she added, though she did want to go back to her grandmother's home, but after finding what she had found in there... She shivered, it had left a dark imprint on her mind and she refused to step foot back in that house. However, now she would have to face it and she feels that she can take it this time.

"So where is it?" Remus questioned, jumping into the conversation casually.

"It's in Iceland" she replied, earning whistles from them.

"Damn that's far" Sirius commented.

"Not as far as Hawaii" she countered and Sirius nodded.

"Good point" he added.

"Sounds like a good plan" Harry said, making Gretel beam proudly.

"Good, but I will have to take you there and cater the wards to your magical signatures" she added. "But I'll find you Harry" she said and Harry promptly shut his mouth, somehow she had sensed his question. Sirius slapped his knees with a bright smile.

"So do you all want to-"

"Miss. Swayze" a deep voice drawled, causing Gretel to shiver. She turned around sharply and stood up. It was a little too quick since her head swam for a good second before she was able to reorient herself. Remus jumped to his feet in surprised at being snuck up on while Sirius and Harry sneered at Severus's intrusion.

"Hello Severus" Remus said politely with an anxious smile on his plush lips. Severus merely rolled his eyes and strode into the room. His obsidian eyes were set on her blue ones, because despite her panic she was happy to see him.

"Get out" Sirius gritted, but Severus just ignored him and grabbed Gretel's arm.

"S-Professor" she breathed, still looking up at him and almost stumbling over what to call him. It wouldn't look good to call him Severus in front of so many people who despised him. He pulled her after him in a manner that wasn't to be negotiated with, but Sirius thought otherwise.

"Hey! You can't manhandle my goddaughter!" he protested heatedly as he snatched Gretel's arm, causing her to jerk back.

"Ow" she mumbled, feeling as though her brain bounced around in her skull for a moment.

"Sirius, I really think you should just let her go" Remus reasoned nervously, looking at Severus's thunderous expression warily.

"Yeah Sirius it's not worth it" Harry backed, looking in between his godfather and his professor. Harry had seen first hand what Snape could do when he was angry and or when he was defending Gretel and he didn't particularly feel like losing his godfather.

"Listen to your friends _Black_" Severus sneered before tugging Gretel along, but again Sirius tried to tug her back.

"Ugh! Sirius let me go you're making my head hurt!" she complained, trying to keep herself on her feet after his tug caused her vision to blur momentarily. Severus's eyes flashed.

"If you do not let her go I will throw you into the wall" he hissed threateningly, staring her godfather down.

"Sirius!" Remus said sternly, making Sirius reluctantly release his goddaughter.

"Alright, but were not finished" Sirius threatened, earning a scoff from the taller wizard.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he snapped before leading Gretel out of the room.

"Marcus, Garrett, Luke how's it going-"

"Goodbye" Severus interrupted curtly, glaring at the band as he continued to lead her down the hall.

"What the hell Severus- oh Draco" she stopped, halting Severus's footsteps as well while Draco walked towards them. He looked as though there was a crushing weight on his shoulders, but he was trying his damndest not to show it. She gulped, disgusted with herself because she was the reason he looked like that. "Draco-" she started, but was cut off by his chest.

Draco had enveloped her in a hug that she returned, looking over his shoulder to see Severus looking away uncomfortably. Draco's breath hitched and she knew that he was trying not to cry. She just tried soothing him as much as she could while Severus found the empty portraits hanging on the walls very interesting.

Gretel felt something wet hit her shoulder and almost in the same instant there was a loud bark-like laughter followed by more laughter. Draco hastily pulled away from her and wiped his eyes. The three of them looked over their shoulders to see the Gryffindors she just left and the band.

"Um, I'll see you later" Draco said uncertainly before retreating from the oncoming group quickly.

"Of course" she said softly though she wasn't exactly sure if he had heard her. Severus on the other hand grabbed her arm and walked her down the halls. They made it to his quarters without a hitch and now was the perfect time to ask her question. "How did you disappear?" she questioned and Severus sighed as he ran a hand through his faintly long hair.

"Albus, as Headmaster, has the ability to summon any of his employees to wherever he deems fit as long as they are in the castle" he answered promptly, surprising Gretel with his quick answer, but she wasn't exactly complaining.

"Oh, well that's unfortunate" she replied as Severus went to sit down in his desk chair, turning it to face her with an agreeing nod.

"Yes it is" he agreed as Gretel walked toward him, she no doubt had a peculiar expression on her face.

"Why... why did you interrupt me when I was trying to talk to the band?" she questioned curiously, watching with rapt attention as Severus clenched his jaw and his fists curled.

"Because I don't like them" he replied quietly as Gretel knelt down in between his parted legs that were spread obscenely wide. His dark eyes snapped to hers with anticipation.

"You did it too when I was hanging with Sirius, Harry, and Remus" she stated, earning a growl from her dark lover, his eyes fixed solely on her with a mixture of anger and lust.

"Don't say their names" he growled lowly, his fists still curled on his thighs. Gretel cocked her head to the side as she looked at him critically. The tension in his body spoke volumes and the anger in his tone was enough for her to deduce what this was about. She trailed her hands up his calves, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously while his black eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Are you perhaps..." she trailed as her hands grabbed his fists and uncurled them, her eyes traveling to the straining bulge in his slacks. "Jealous?" she suggested, earning a derisive scoff from Severus as her hands ghosted over his clothed thighs.

"Why in Merlin's name would I be jealous of those incompetent fools" he sneered, though she could see the furrow in his brow as clear is day. Her hands had come to rest at the very tops of his thighs, so close to his erection that she could feel the heat coming from the throbbing appendage.

"Severus, you have nothing to be jealous of" she stated, her blue eyes looking up at him imploringly. Severus just gave her a hard stare that clearly meant he didn't believe her. "Severus I think you're handsome, intelligent, kind..." she trailed with a small smile, "when you want to be" she continued giggling a bit. "You're very attentive, caring..." she trailed when she saw him rolling his eyes, but she knew her praise was pleasing him because of the pink flush to his cheeks and the erection between his legs that had swelled during her praise. "You especially have nothing to worry about with this massive cock" she finished, grinning from ear to ear when he shuddered. She then reached out and grabbed the enormous erection and palmed him through his pants. He made a low rumbling sound in his chest that resembled that of a purr before she felt his large hand snake around her neck and pull her forward so that they were nose to nose.

"Oh precious" he purred, making her shiver and her eyes flutter, he grinned. "When you suck my cock next it won't be like this" he said lowly, his dark eyes staring into her blue ones intently as his tongue licked up her puffy lips. She whimpered. "However, I will keep this position in mind" he said thoughtfully. "I quite like the idea of you crawling towards me" he husked thickly, eliciting an excited little gasp from her. His lopsided grin turned into a full crooked smile that was pure sin as he leaned in.

Both of them jumped when an alarm went off rather abruptly. It shrilled so loudly both of them had to cover their ears to ward off the offending noise. Severus cursed and waved his hand aggressively at the offending object. The alarm clock caught fire much to their surprise. They glanced at each other, both with bewildered expressions before Severus waved his hand again and it exploded.

"What the fuck?" he questioned, looking at the scorch mark on his night stand with a puzzled expression. He glanced back at Gretel, who was just looking between him and where the alarm clock used to be.

"Well, why did it go off?" she asked curiously, looking up at him.

"Oh damn, Dumbledore needs me again" he hissed irritably as he quickly stood up. It was so abrupt that Gretel didn't have time to move out of the way and instead got a mouthful of his clothed erection. He hummed in appreciation before he grabbed her thick hair to haul her to her feet. She moaned, loving the pleasurable sensation of him pulling her hair. "I don't know when I'll be back or when I'll be able to visit you over the summer, but..." he trailed uncertainly, but Gretel had caught on to the direction his thoughts were taking. She conjured a slip of paper that had her address on it and bit her lip as she cupped his cock with her empty hand. He hissed, his eyes narrowing as his grip on her hair tightened.

"Here's my address" she said, handing her dark lover the slip of paper as she continued to massage his rock hard cock. He groaned as he took the parchment with her address on it.

"Until we meet again" he whispered, bending down to kiss her lips tenderly before walking away from her and sweeping out of his room. Gretel sighed as she watched him go, hoping that she would be able to see him soon.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the summer and SMUTTY. Yay!
> 
> So like this is totally off topic, but I feel like Dolly Parton describes Lily Evans’s appearance perfectly in her song; “Jolene”. Not that Dolly Parton is actually describing Lily Evans lol, that’s just what I imagine Lily Evans to look like lol.


	56. “She’s a Beauty”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Gretel shows Harry and Sirius her home in Iceland. Gretel also has insecurities just like everyone else. Gretel and Severus finally see each other, to which Gretel is punished. Only in the best way possible;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! FLOGGING! 
> 
> So like... I have no idea how to write shit like this, so if it’s off or unrealistic then I apologize lol.

It was a week into summer vacation and there still was no sign of Severus. She started reanalyzing the last time they were together and was starting to wonder if it was too presumptuous of her to give him her address. However, she did know that Dumbledore was having him run circles and Merlin knew what Voldemort was making him do. Nevertheless, she shrugged on a thin long sleeve and some cut up jean shorts. She then proceeded to leave her house and jumped into her corvette where she drove down to the beach.

Sirius and Harry were going to meet her on the beach since Sirius didn't exactly know where she lived so he couldn't apparate him and Harry to her house. Apparating to a beach was much easier and less tedious than trying to find her house. Of course the beach that was behind her house was private and not known to the public so there was no hope of Sirius apparating them there.

Gretel watched the beach with critical eyes as she drove to all the public beaches she could think of and looked for them there. She was probably on her fourth beach when she spotted two people looking around, a little disheveled and not dressed for the beach. She parked in a parking lot that they had for the beaches there and opened her door.

"Arvo!" she called, gaining their attention almost instantly. Sirius and Harry grinned broadly as they made their way over to her.

"Hey Gretel" Sirius greeted cheerfully, wrapping her in a hug before letting go of her to admire her car. "Oh. My. GOD" he breathed, running a hand over the sleek surface of the roof of the corvette.

"She's a beauty" Gretel said proudly while returning Harry's side hug.

"Oh she's gorgeous!" Sirius praised making Gretel and Harry snicker. The framed murderer glared at them playfully before opening the passenger door. "Oh... bucket seats" he moaned as he slid into the sports car. Harry and Gretel looked at each other in amusement while she stepped back to allow Harry access into the back seat. "Can I drive?" Sirius asked hopefully, big grey eyes pleading as she slid into the front seat after pushing it back.

"Do you even know how to drive?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow that clearly said she highly doubted it.

"Pfft, how hard can it be?" he scoffed, Gretel glanced at Harry who shared a knowing look with her.

"Right well I'm not going to let you wreck my baby" she denied, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the parking lot. They drove to her house while Harry and Sirius recounted their time together this week. They talked about how they traveled from place to place on buckbeak, ironically, since Sirius could just apparate, but apparently he had grown quite fond of the creature.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Sirius questioned curiously, Harry leaning forward with interest as she glanced at him in her rear-view mirror.

"He's not here" she answered as she pulled into her driveway and impatiently waited for her garage door to open.

"Why not?" Harry asked with false sincerity. She glared at him through the rear-view mirror.

"He's busy" she answered vaguely, not entirely sure herself what her boyfriend was up to. She pulled the corvette into her garage when it finally opened and cut off the car. The garage door closed behind her. She then reached into her console and pulled out a pair of glasses.

"Busy doing what?" Sirius questioned rather aggressively, but Gretel merely held up the fake glasses.

"I've charmed this to be a portkey and it's only good for two trips so, I'm going to leave you two there while I come back" she informed as she grabbed the steering wheel of the car. Harry and Sirius nodded in acknowledgement and promptly grabbed the glasses.

There was a powerful tug and then the car spun around so fast that it seemed as though all of the occupants were somewhat still. They all pitched forward, Gretel smashing her face into the steering wheel, Sirius smashing his face into the dashboard, and Harry getting his guts rammed into by the console when the car landed. All of them groaned in pain and squinted up at the enormous iron gates. She had momentarily forgotten the grandeur of the entire establishment and just sat there slack-jawed.

"Those gates aren't intimidating at all" Sirius said sarcastically, still staring up at the black iron spikes that reached towards the sky. Gretel came back to her senses and started the car. It roared to life, showing off its V8 engine as she urged it forward. The magical barrier became known, crackling an ocean blue before vanishing and allowing the gates to admit their entrance. Satisfied with the outcome, Gretel drove the sports car down the drive. The drive was shaded due to the abundance of oak trees that lined the cement. Leaves of all different colors swirled around them as they looked out into the rows of trees beyond the canopy. It resembled that of a forest, just with layers and layers of multi-colored leaves covering the ground floor.

Gretel finally parked the car in front of the mansion, leaves scattering away from the disturbance. In all honesty, Gretel had very much forgotten what it was like being back there, or rather her brain just omitted everything that had to do with her traumatic experience here, which included the mansion. Cutting off the car, she got out and left the door open for Harry as she walked up to the large stone stairs, bracketed on either side by large stone cobras that seemed frozen mid-hiss with their hoods flared behind them. She stepped on the stone and was immediately blocked off by the Cobras' long tails that prevented her from walking up the stairs. The stone heads of the snakes turned to face her, eyes flashing a dark green color that was identical to her father's.

"What issss your busssinesss?" they hissed together, long stone tongues flicking more dexterously than she would've thought. Gretel stood taller and looked at the snakes confidently, much different than how she had anxiously hid behind her father when she was younger.

"I am Gretel Swayze" she stated strongly, earning hisses from the snakes.

"Then you knowww what to dooo" they hissed in unison as two sharp, thin spikes protruded from the tips of their crossed tails. She did know what to do and swiftly allowed both her thumbs to be pricked on the sharp silver spikes. Twin droplets of blood glided down the smooth surface, entering the base of the stone tails. The tails retracted as soon as the blood had disappeared and bowed their hooded heads. "Mistressss Kalina" they hissed in acknowledgment as she walked passed them and up to the polished, wooden door that looked big enough to fit a small buggy into it. "Whooo are you admitting Mistressss?" the cobras questioned and she looked back to see that the loyal snakes had stopped her guests from entering.

"Sirius Black and Harry Potter" she answered promptly. She watched as the two raven-haired men had to go through the same process she did before they were finally able to ascend the stone steps. Once they caught up to her, she pushed open the heavy, chestnut-colored door, with what seemed to be the head of a basilisk emblazoned on it, and walked in.

They entered the dark, chilly house, her shoes kicking up half a decade's worth of dust from the marbled floors. The door shut behind them, echoing ominously and leaving them in the dark.

"_Lights_" she hissed in parseltongue and immediately, every candle, every torch, basically any kind of light emitting source lit up. The metallic gray marbled floors contrasted greatly with the chestnut-colored walls. 2-D snakes writhed around on the marble floors, darting back and forth from one wall to the other, dark green eyes glowing mischievously.

"Wow" Harry and Sirius breathed after they had finished breaking their necks to look up at the high ceilings. Gretel just nodded and led the way down the hall, giving them a lengthy tour of the house and finishing with the bedrooms at the very top floor.

"There are two master suites because at the time that this was built, spouses didn't sleep in the same rooms" she informed, dutifully avoiding the master suite on the far end of the right side of the hall and instead veering off towards the left. Harry and Sirius however went to go explore the right Master suite with childlike glee.

Gretel entered the large master suite and looked around, spotting the king sized bed that still had her purple bed sheets on it from when she stayed here. The walls, unlike every other room, were painted a light grey. Her furniture was a deep glossy black and the carpet was light grey too. Lilac poufs were scattered around, the ottoman in front of her black framed bed was also a lilac color as well as the thin curtains that covered the large french doors. She opened them and a cool breeze fluttered through the thin curtains as she stepped out onto the balcony. Black furnishing just like her room with lilac upholstery. She leaned against the black iron railing and looked out over the forested fields, small gardens littering the area with medium sized fountains that were, unsurprisingly, shaped like snakes.

"This was your room?" Sirius questioned from behind her. She nodded, still gazing out across the fields and distantly registering that the sun was starting to set. "You used to live here" he stated. She nodded again.

"Yes I did, especially when my father became too much" she said quietly, still trying to piece together her feelings for her father. It was complicated, messy, and made no sense. She felt Sirius's lean arm drape itself over her shoulders and pull her in for a hug.

"If you ever want to talk kiddo, I'm here" he whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her thick red hair. She nodded against his chest, feeling the stinging burn of tears just behind her eyelids. "Now, was there any particular reason you avoided the other master suite?" he questioned as he rubbed here back soothingly. Gretel clutched the front of his jacket anxiously, trying hard not to start crying as flashes of blood and human parts and... her-her... A tear slipped down her cheek which caused her to discreetly wipe it away and extract herself from her godfather quickly. She ended up bumping into Harry, who had come up behind them without her knowing.

"Well, I guess I'll go" she said hastily as she began to walk back through her room. "Oh and as for inviting people over, make sure you make it clear to Mathias and Mason- the cobras- that your guests are allowed in. Make sure you state who they are properly to the snakes because if they are not who they say they are, Mathias and Mason will kill them. Oh and I will also know who you're admitting and will play a hand in who you can admit since I am the owner of this house" she informed before disappearing out of her room, Harry and Sirius following close behind and shutting her door. She descended the endless flights of stairs quickly and swiftly exited her own house to the chorus of Harry and Sirius's cheerful goodbyes.

As she opened the door to her corvette, she looked back at the two men standing in the doorway of her mansion.

"Don't forget about Bitsy, she loves to help!" she called back to them before getting in her sports car, starting it up, and turning it around to speed down the drive.

~

Gretel woke up with a start. She sat straight up in her bed and looked around. She could've sworn she felt someone touching her face. Throwing the covers off her she stuck her feet into the frumpy looking moccasins she had bought for occasions just like these. She grabbed the scythe since she couldn't find her wand and inhaled deeply to calm herself. 

However, she smelled the heady scent of her lover and practically ran out of her room, an arm crossed over her chest so her boobs didn't flop around. She felt as though she was sniffing him out as she walked down halls and looked into rooms that were empty. She finally made it to the basement where Ian had helped her set up a gym. She descended the stairs cautiously, seeing that the light was on and hurried down the rest of the way. She rounded a corner and was greeted with a pale back. His muscles were rippling under his scarred flesh as he pulled himself up and over the pull up bar. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants that hung loosely on his hips and gave a tantalizing view of his firm backside. She walked closer to him, tossing the scythe he had bought her for her fourteenth birthday. She was just as undressed as he was, wearing only his t-shirt and a pair of cheeky underwear as she came up behind him.

"I didn't want to wake you" he commented as he extended his elbows and hung for a moment. She took that opportunity to kick off her moccasins and jump on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his torso while laying her head against his broad shoulders.

"You should've" she pouted, eliciting a chuckle from her lover as he started to continue his pull ups with ease. "So how come you took almost three weeks to come and see me?" she asked sounding somewhat hurt even though she was trying to ignore the way his muscles were expanding and contracting under her. Severus sighed in annoyance before speaking.

"Dumbledore" he gritted, "and the Dark Lord" he spat lowly, continuing his pull ups with vigor.

"Assholes" she muttered, finding great interest in the way his shoulder muscles rippled against her lips and his abs tensed under her fingers. He huffed in amusement.

"That they are" he agreed, finishing another pull up before his breath hitched in surprise. Gretel had kissed his shoulder in an almost obscene manner. Her tongue flicked out to run against his pale flesh and her nails grazed his torso. He tried to focus and continue doing pull ups, but she noticed that he was shaking when he did so.

Grinning against his shoulder, she continued to lay wet kisses against him, sucking the scarred flesh as her hands traveled lower. He gasped, his breath coming in pants as he started to produce sweat that had nothing to do with him working out.

"Gret-el..." he shuddered when her hands dipped under his sweats to find the base of his cock that was already rock hard and still growing. He was shaking violently as he tried to do another pull up while Gretel was grinning like the cheshire cat, absolutely loving the way she was making him feel. It felt powerful, it pleased her to pleasure him, to see that she affected him the same way that he did her.

"Severus" she husked, unfurling her tongue and licking from the base of his shoulder to just behind his ear while her fingers circled what they could of the base of his cock and squeezed firmly. He moaned loudly, his arms extending of their own accord and leaving him to just hang there and take the pleasure that she was giving him. She was hot all over, her panties were no doubt soaked and leaving Severus's back moist while her erect nipples rubbed against the soft cotton of her shirt. Her nails traveled gently up the shaft of his cock, causing him to groan and thrust his hips forward while his head lolled back.

There she took the opportunity to bite his earlobe and suck on it, feeling his breath hitch once again before she started to pepper kisses against the sharp edge of his jaw. She ran her nail over the head of his cock, making sure it touched the slit in his head and was rewarded with a wild jerking of his body as cum spurt out of his head.

"Mm" she hummed, subtly grinding her hips into his hard back for much needed friction. He growled unconvincingly and swiftly grabbed both her hands with one large hand and attached them to the pull up bar, where he then jumped down from. She gasped upon realizing that he had tied her hands to the bar and adjusted the height so that she was only able to take pressure off her wrists by standing on the very tips of her toes. With a wave of his hand she was laid bare before him, feeling completely exposed she crossed her feet and curled her toes.

"Shy?" he questioned, grinning sadistically at her as he walked up to her and grabbed her ankles to pull her feet apart and by association her legs. She shivered, feeling her already erratic heart sky rocket to a faster rate that she was sure would make her have a heartattack. She was incredibly self-conscious with the way his hungry gaze was devouring her pussy which was leaking. She gulped in embarrassment, knowing that there was drops of white liquid running down her thighs slowly. His hands went down to cup the heels of her feet which just made her realize that he was touching her feet, her _bare_ feet.

"Don't!" she cried, abruptly pulling her feet from his loose grip, he wasn't expecting the abrupt change in her behavior so wasn't able to anticipate what she was going to do and therefore hadn't had a firm grip on her feet. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her and grabbed her flailing feet by the ankles. "Don't look at my feet!" she pleaded, earning a surprised expression from him. He then looked from her down at her feet. "I told you not to look!" she growled with her eyes closed due to her anxiety.

"I don't see anything wrong with them" he commented, clearly inspecting and massaging her feet which felt good but she was terribly self-conscious of her feet. "Why on earth are you so nervous about me looking at your feet?" he questioned curiously, not noticing that he was looking up at her face from his crouched position.

"Isn't it obvious? Their huge!" she exclaimed in annoyance, still trying to pull her feet away from him.

"If you don't drop the attitude I will punish you" he growled, increasing the pressure on her feet. A little excited thrill rocketed through her at the highly appealing prospect of what he might have in mind for her punishment. He chuckled indulgently, no doubt smelling the extra gush of arousal and seeing it drip out of her pussy as well. "I see nothing wrong with the size precious" he countered still massaging her feet that felt so good.

"My shoe size is 11! 11's!" she huffed in exasperation. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have feet as big as mine and be as short as I am?!" she questioned in annoyance. "I mean I like being short, but I'm 5'2 with size 11 feet, like why can't I have small cute feet like every other short person!" she muttered petulantly. She gasped rather loudly due to the feeling of long leather straps cracking across her ass. Her eyes snapped open to see Severus circling her, eyes dark and full of sinful intent, not to mention he was holding a leather flogger.

"I am going to rectify that attitude of yours precious" he promised darkly. "Besides I think your feet are adorable" he commented offhandedly, earning a derisive snort from his girlfriend.

"Yeah, huge ass feet are _so_ adorable" she said sarcastically and promptly gasped again when the flogger cracked over her ass again.

"Why are you so self-conscious of your feet?" he questioned curiously as he circled her again, running the leather tassels through his large hands.

"Well being called sasquatch, bigfoot, yeti... basically any creature with big ass feet, I was even called man-feet for a while..." she trailed with a shrug, Severus smacked her thigh lightly to get her attention.

"Well those children have no idea what they are talking about, besides you are gorgeous precious, that shouldn't have bothered you" he stated, earning another snort from her.

"Severus I haven't always looked like this. I was awkward, still had baby fat on my face. My butt wasn't as big as it is now, I worked for that shit. I just got lucky with my boobs" she explained while rolling her eyes, that earned her a particularly hard hit from the flogger. He circled back in front of her, his dark eyes boring into hers relentlessly.

"I am going to punish you now precious" he husked. "I am going o punish you for your attitude, your self-degradation when there is no reason to do so, and your inability to take compliments, it does not suit you" he explained before cracking the flogger against her backside with a power that he hadn't done before and caused her to cry out. He came back in front of her, his tongue darting out to lick his thin lips while her eyes darted down to the erection straining against his sweats, it looked painful. "Now precious" he started, running the leather tassels of the flogger from her neck to down between her breasts which made her shiver in anticipation. "You will count each strike and thank me for them" he informed, letting the flogger tease her raised flesh. "Now what will you call me?" he questioned, eyes intent on where the flogger was heading as it traveled over her pubic bone.

"Y-Yes sir..." she trailed off into a whine due to Severus running the flogger between her soaking folds.

"Excellent" he praised, though he sounded somewhat strained as he moved away from her and went to behind her. She shuddered when he teased the leather strips over her ass and waited with baited breath for him to strike her... and he did. Four strikes from his flogger landed in quick succession on her bum. She cried out and moaned at the same time.

"Severus" she breathed and earned a powerful swat against her flesh.

"As much as I love hearing you say my name, that is not the title you are required to use" he growled, the sound rumbling out of his chest and echoing off the walls, causing Gretel to shiver violently. "Now, start over" he demanded, knowing that she was going to count the strikes he just gave her.

"Yes sir" she panted, breathing heavily and waiting for those leather strips to strike her. He flogged her ass once and she cried out, her arms straining against her restraints. "One! Thank you sir!" she exclaimed breathlessly before receiving five different strikes that struck one side of her butt cheek and than switched to the other. Her entire body was trembling by the time she counted the thirteenth strike, she didn't know whether to moan and beg Severus to take her then and there or to cry and beg her boyfriend to stop. It just felt so good, but it hurt. She mindlessly counted the twentieth strike and was relieved as well as disappointed that he had stopped, but despite the pain her body was responding quite wantonly to the punishment for she could feel her arousal just leak out of her.

"Oh precious, you are truly a sight" Severus rumbled lowly, causing her eyes to snap open, not even realizing that they had fallen shut of their own accord.

Severus looked thoroughly flushed and his eyes were pitch black, no trace of white. Her eyes traveled lower and found that the purple head of his cock was forcing itself out from under the elastic band that held his sweats on his hips. She closed her eyes and whined, the sight of him was just too much, but she had a feeling that if she let herself succumb to the pleasure that waited at the edge of the cliff, she would be punished, extensively. She quivered when she felt the leather strips trail over her left hip and tease her lower abdomen before just barely pushing past her folds and hovering before her engorged clit. She whimpered, quite literally about to cry with all the teasing, but she didn't dare move, afraid of stimulating herself against the flogger.

"Look at me!" he demanded threateningly, causing her ocean blue eyes to snap to his onyx ones. She held his gaze while silently pleading. He just continued to look at her with the gaze of a wolf hunting its prey. "Cum" he ordered, voice gravelly and oh so erotic. Her body convulsed as she came, an obscenely loud cry echoing in the gym. The echoing voice that came back to her was someone entirely different than what she would've thought, though it wasn't exactly like she could form intelligible thoughts at the moment.

Severus then pushed the leather flogger against here swollen clit. She moaned as her body spasmed and her head lolled back, not coherent enough to register the flood of liquid that was running down her thighs and dripping onto the floor below her. She heard Severus's pleased growled, hearing him approach her boneless body and barely able to ascertain that he was grabbing her thighs. All she could feel was a slick, dexterous muscle licking up her slick thighs before finding solace in her overworked cunt. She was sure she was crying, sobbing really. By the time she felt her body coil in anticipation, she fell into blissful nothingness.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update lol. I’ve been weight training and working on cardio this whole week as well as watching The Biggest Loser lol. So I kinda forgot that I had posted a chapter like five days ago lol.
> 
> Next chapter picks up when Gretel wakes up. So...... SMUT again lol.


	57. “Look at Yourself!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Gretel and Severus continue their night together;) Gretel’s perception of her father is thrown into a woodchipper. Severus and Gretel become somewhat like a normal couple for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!! Like HARDCORE THROAT FUCKING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! There’s also talk about Lucius being a PEDOPHILE and a RAPIST. Severus just kinda throws it out there so... I don’t know if that’s like a warning for any of y’all...

Gretel came too moments later, only to find that she was in her bed and she couldn't move much. Her eyes fluttered open to see Severus's face, half illuminated by the lamp on her bedside table, emphasizing the worried furrow in his brow. His lips were moving and she could vaguely feel the pad of his thumb moving a sweaty strand of dark red hair off her forehead. Her entire attention was focused on those thin lips that were moving quickly as her mind wandered to what had just occurred moments ago and her body was still feeling the pleasant after shocks. His face came closer to hers to inspect her more critically, the furrow in his brow deepening.

That is until she regained function of her body and reached up to pull him down into a heated kiss. He was surprised at first before he returned it just as feverishly as she had started it. As they kissed she could feel something hard pressing into her thigh. It was slick and leaking warm liquid all over her freshly cleaned thigh.

"That... was... amazing..." she panted, once they had pulled away from each other, just enough to allow speech. Severus chuckled richly, his lips quivering against hers which made arousal pool in her core, something she had thought impossible after what just happened. Until now.

"I'm glad, I had thought for a moment that I had pushed you too far" he replied, the smug smile that he wore almost all the time when she was around him, making itself known. So much so it was almost obnoxious, almost.

"Mm" she hummed, raking her nails lightly over his scalp. "Can I please pleasure you now?" she asked sweetly, quietly, her lips ghosting across his thin lips. His breath hitched as he looked into her bright blue eyes that wanted nothing more but to please him. He nodded a little jerkily, but pulled away from her anyways and walked to the edge of the bed. It was then that she noticed he had done away with his sweats and his cock was bobbing aggressively. It looked very painful. The whole cock was a shade of red-purple.

"Come here and lie on your back" he ordered, but there was a slight waver in his voice, possibly due to the way his body was twitching involuntarily. She did as requested and forced her body to crawl on the bed towards the tall wizard that was staring at her with such intensity she was sure she was on fire. She laid on her back once she got to his crotch, his cock was hovering just above here face, dripping warm liquid onto her.

She licked her lips. They had captured some of his seed. She felt large hands grab her shoulders and pull her towards him, just enough to where her head hung slightly off the edge of the bed. He then reached over her and pulled her legs into a butterfly where he then tied her feet together and made sure to stick her legs to the mattress so she was unable to move them. He then stepped back, feeling the bed rise slightly so that his cock was level with her mouth.

The anticipation was killing her and all she wanted to do was to suck that throbbing muscle that looked like it was about to explode. There was a swish of his hand before she felt the enormous head of his cock push past her thick lips. Her lips stretched around his girth and her cheeks puffed out as her throat expanded to accommodate him. Her immediate reflex was to swallow, so she did making sure to breathe through her nose.

Severus gave a long, loud animalistic growl that reverberated through her entire body and bounced off the walls. The sound turned her on. The coil in her womb tightened instantly and trembled when his sperm shot down her throat. Instead of deflating some he seemed to swell even more as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Cum was trickling out of her mouth and around his cock, traveling down to wet her cheeks. He was growling and panting raggedly, sounding much more animal than human.

"You like this don't you" he rasped, making her shiver while he continued to pump his cock all the way down her throat before pulling out almost completely. "I can smell your arousal" he commented roughly. "It's just leaking out of you" he groaned as she felt sticky spurts of cum coat her throat again.

Severus was correct however, the vulgarity of the act they were doing was turning her on in ways she had not thought possible, especially since she had passed out not to long ago from the force of the orgasms that he had inflicted on her. Her hands had come up of their own accord to dig her nails into his lower abdomen. She desperately needed to hold on to something. The pain seemed to spur him on, making him pound her throat faster and she distantly wondered if this would cause any serious damage to her throat.

However, she couldn't seem to care at the moment. Her nails scraped down his lower abdomen, over his pubic bone and then dug into his hips. She felt those powerful muscles quiver under her touch. His hips were stuttering while her nails went back up to his lower abdomen, digging in more aggressively as long, gooey spurts of cum were shooting out of his cock.

"Look at yourself!" He demanded while one hand pointed to the side and the other went around her throat lightly. Her eyes drifted to the side and promptly widened. There was a mirror that showcased Severus fucking her throat like a wild animal. His eyes were glowing that ominous red and her throat was inflating and deflating in the shape of his cock. She gasped as she felt that coil in her release and allow her to climax. Severus groaned in agony as the hand around her throat tightened, restricting the movement of his cock. "OHH-!" he cried out, releasing his load into her throat and filling her with his hot, sticky sperm.

Gretel's breathing was rather shallow as she tried to breathe through her nose while her nails broke the skin of his abdomen. Cum flooded out of from around his cock and ran down her cheeks, rushing towards her nose and eyes. Her throat was working sporadically to keep her from choking on the amount of liquid that Severus had expelled in her, however every convulsion of her throat caused him to spurt more of his seed into her. He finally pulled out, drawing long sticky strings from her mouth that was still connected to his cock.

Gretel flipped onto her stomach quickly to avoid the cum from going up her nose and into her eyes, inadvertently breaking the strings of cum that were connected from his cock to her lips. She just realized that he had released her legs as she swallowed as much of him as she could, some of his sperm was still coming out of her mouth to trail over her chin and down her jaw, ending somewhere close to the base of her neck. She looked up at Severus as she sat up and saw his heavy lidded eyes staring at her and rapidly firming cock covered in his cum.

"Gorgeous" he breathed as he walked up to her and cupped her sticky face in his wet hands. She shivered as he leaned down, their lips barely touching. "Absolutely gorgeous" he whispered before placing a soft, chaste kiss to her slick lips. "Come, lets get you cleaned up" he said quietly as he carried her into the bathroom, knowing correctly that her legs resembled that of jelly right about now. He swayed too, but at least he could actually walk.

Severus was washing her as she tried to scoop up the sperm on her face and eat it which he found quite amusing, gracing her with that adorably smug lopsided smile. She tried to wash him too but he batted her away and washed himself while she tried not to fall asleep, though she did in the end.

Severus just laughed quietly as he picked her up out of the tub and laid her on her bed, a wide smile imprinted on her features that unknowingly made Severus mimic her too. He climbed into bed with her and turned off the lamp before falling asleep a second later.

~

Gretel woke up feeling thoroughly satisfied. She inhaled deeply before her eyes fluttered open. She reached out to feel Severus, but was met with slightly warm bedcovers. Confused, she rolled over sluggishly, eyes squinted to find that his side of the bed was indeed empty. She hauled herself up into a sitting position, her body adamantly protesting the movement as she yawned and stretched. It was then that she realized that she was naked. Looking around, her eyes landed on a black half-zip sweater with a note on it. She crawled over to it with haste and grabbed the note.

_'I do believe you like my sweaters'_

It said in that oh so familiar spidery scrawl. She smiled widely as she grabbed the soft alpaca made half-zip and pulled it over her head. She eased out of bed, careful for her bottom. It was a bit sore. She slipped on her thick knee-high blue socks before padding quietly out of the room. She froze upon reaching the threshold that marked the hallway from the living room/kitchen.

There Severus stood in a pair of black sweats and nothing else as he transferred bacon from a pan to two plates before doing the same with the eggs. She could've orgasmed right there, especially when her eyes landed on the bright red nail marks that ran from his lower abdomen and disappeared under his low-hanging sweats. His hair was longer than it was last year and hung in his face slightly, those shorter strands unfortunately loosing their curls.

"You're staring" Severus commented, making her blush as his eyes strayed from what he was doing to look over at her. His eyes widened imperceptibly as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. She bit her lip shyly and walked over to him.

"I was" she agreed, looking him over once again. He reached out to wrap a hand around her wrist and pulled her towards the couch while he wandlessly floated their plates towards them. He sat down and pulled her into his lap while their plates hovered in front of them. She grabbed her plate and Severus grabbed his, waving his hand so that the tea would finish quicker.

"How are you feeling?" He asked curiously as one hand drew patterns on her bare thigh, his face was close to indifferent with a slight show of genuine curiosity.

"Great" she sighed pleasantly as she leaned into his hard chest and allowed her head to rest in the crook of his neck. "Ya know I've been meaning to ask..." she trailed quietly, "why do the marks that I leave on you stay, shouldn't they just heal?" She questioned before popping some bacon into her mouth. Severus waved his hand, apparently sensing that the tea was done.

"I guess my body recognizes that you're my mate and that my mate is marking me" he answered with a shrug as he grabbed his tea that had hovered over to them. Her heart jumped hopefully at the implications. "Your bottom is sore" he stated matter-of-factly which was emphasized by the startled jump she gave when he patted her ass through his sweater. He chuckled richly in amusement, causing her to shiver.

"I like it, sort of" she giggled, turning her head to face him. "I like knowing that you punished me in such an immensely pleasurable way" she whispered, her hand traveling over his muscled chest as she gazed into his dark eyes. Severus pulled her closer to him.

"Then I guess I won't give you the ointment I had prepared" he replied quietly before his lips closed around hers. She moaned, setting down her empty plate on the couch so she could wrap her free hand around his neck. She pulled her legs up to straddle him, feeling that delicious bulge in his sweats, hot and incredibly firm. The sweater bunched over the curve of her bare ass while one of his hands rested on her upper thigh. They pulled away slowly, the need for air too great. They both took a sip of their tea, panting heavily.

"So you want to talk about it?" Gretel ventured, earning a raised eyebrow from Severus.

"About what?" He questioned though he had a pretty good idea of what she was getting at. She rolled her eyes in amusement.

"You know, about the two pains in your ass" she elaborated with a cheeky grin earning a lopsided smile from her dark lover that made her grin widely.

"They are aren't they" he agreed as he sipped his tea while drawing patterns on her thigh. "Nothing to tell really, though I am quite sure that your father is under the imperious curse, or was" he stated nonchalantly. Gretel choked on her tea and almost fell off his lap.

"He-he what?!" She exclaimed once she had calmed down from her impromptu coughing fit.

"Your father was under the imperious curse" he repeated, seemingly unfazed that his girlfriend was gaping at him. She seemed frozen as her mind analyzed every interaction she's ever had with her father.

"I-I mean, he's always acted a little like Lucius but I..." she trailed off, frowning thoughtfully. Severus sighed as he continued to draw soothing patterns on her upper thigh while he sipped his tea.

"Yes, well my guess is that Lucius cast it" he stated and Gretel grunted in agreement. "When I entered your mind and watched the memory of Lucius finding your scar-" he started, nodding towards her right wrist. "- was what prompted Lucius to put a plan into action" he informed. "You see, despite the dark lord being a psychopath and draining the Malfoys vaults, Lucius really did believe in his ideals. Now, he was calmer back then and your father was obviously in a bad place so it made sense that to you, it seemed as though Lucius was actually nice" he explained, his dark eyes searching her green ones cautiously. "However, upon seeing your scar he realized that you would be instrumental in bringing back the dark lord, therefore he visited you more often and was a lot nicer to you than he ever was. Your father on the other hand only pushed you away" he continued, watching as Gretel took a sip of her tea, staring at him with rapt attention. "Lucius managed to convince your father to allow Draco and you to be married at the appropriate age, however there was a bit of... fine print that Silas was too drunk to notice. Which is to say that Lucius owned your body until you were married to Draco" he broke off when his girlfriend shuddered, clearly being reminded of the times Lucius had sexually assaulted her.

"But why? I was a kid" she questioned uneasily, earning a sigh from Severus, looking more or less like he'd just swallowed a lemon.

"Lucius is... he's a pedophile really. He likes to rape women, though he does have an abhorrent taste for young girls rather than actual women" he explained, cringing slightly. "I'm sure he was subtly coming on to you in ways you were too young to understand and always shied away from. This is when I believe he cursed your father, forcing Silas to coerce you into..." Severus broke off, his teeth grinding against each other furiously. "...pleasuring random men" he gritted, his hand unknowingly clamping down on her upper thigh with such force that she whimpered in pain. "Sorry" he apologized softly, easing his grip and massaging the rapidly forming bruise. He healed it before it managed to fully manifest. "This disgusting act pushed you into Lucius's arms and opened your mind into thinking of him..." Severus was sure his jaw cracked. "...sexually" he snarled, breathing heavily as his eyes started to cloud over with ruby red hues.

"Shhh" Gretel soothed quietly, running a hand through his soft short hair. He sighed, leaning into her touch and relaxing slightly.

"After being under the curse for so long, Silas began to fight it and eventually broke it. His first course of action was to murder all the men you had..." he pulled a face like it physically pained him to say the words. "...pleasured" he forced out between his tightly pressed lips. "But one, he wasn't able to locate some guy named Whittle" he added. "But Lucius surely caught on, since a large portion of the wealthiest wizards in the wizarding world being murdered wasn't exactly subtle" he explained dryly, still chasing the hand that was carding through his hair. "Lucius cursed your father once again for most of your third year, he fought it though, but was hit with it once again. However it became spotty around your fourth year and by the time your fifth year rolled around he was able to completely throw off the curse aside from the minor incident at the train station. This lead to him giving you to me" Severus finished, looking into Gretel's dark green eyes searchingly. She nodded her head, her father's behavior made more sense than she thought was possible.

"Why didn't he tell me?" She whispered quietly, feeling hurt that her father wouldn't confide in her.

"Well he had to seem as though he was still under Lucius's control and he also felt that he was not worthy of any compassion you might show towards him" he explained, immediately gaining an indignant look from her.

"Why?! It wasn't like he did any of that on purpose-!" She started.

"Precious" Severus said softly as his other hand set his empty tea cup down so he could run both his hands up her thighs. He cupped her ass and pulled her closer to him. "He verbally abused you and threw stuff at you whenever he was angry, or whenever you reminded him of your... mother-"

"But I understand that-" she protested, but was cut off by a sharp slap to her ass. She yelped in surprise as well as pain since her bottom was still tender.

"Do not interrupt me" he warned, black eyes heavy with intent. "The fact that he had reasons does not disclose the fact that what he did was wrong, to a child no less. And he knows that what he did was wrong and he regrets it, it'll just make him feel even worse when you're completely forgiving of his actions towards you" he informed, earning an irritated sigh from her.

"I guess" she huffed, leaning forward to lay her head in the crook of his neck, feeling his strong arms come up to wrap around her awkwardly. Her mind was racing, trying to gauge what was her father and what was actually Lucius. He had said it started when she was being forced to pleasure men with her mouth, but she couldn't help but wonder... She passed out in Severus's arms.

~

The next few days were spent with Severus taking her out to eat on dates and having picnics on the beach, much to her surprise. Though, she couldn't complain. She was enjoying every moment she spent with him, every laugh, every touch, every smile... She basked in his attention like a flower blossoming in the sun when it finally showered her with warm rays of sunshine. She was very attentive towards him as well, she felt that she started bordering on clingy and thought he was going to snap at her, but his lopsided grin or crooked smile that seemed to be a more common occurrence on his thin lips told her otherwise.

Gretel was giggling as Severus spun her around, allowing the black skirt of her dress to flow outwards. Several people had stopped to look at them since they seemed to be such an unusual pair. Severus was bestowing her with that beautiful crooked smile as he watched her. He looked dashing in his dark form fitting jeans and black button up. The sleeves of his dress shirt was rolled up to his elbows since it had gotten hot while they were walking back to her house after Severus had taken her to dinner.

"Oh look!" She gasped as she stopped spinning abruptly and dragged Severus to the little barber shop that she had noticed. "I've been wanting a cut for a while" she breathed, pushing the door to the salon open.

"Why?" He questioned curiously as he followed her, hand still interlaced firmly with hers. That was another thing she loved. The fact that they were able to be a couple without fear of anyone hounding them. Every time he held her hand made her heart jump and flutter around uncontrollably. 

"My hair is so heavy" she answered as if it was obvious as one of the employees sat her down in a chair. Severus reluctantly released her hand to sit in a chair nearby.

"Aw your hair is so long and beautiful!" The employee gushed as she felt the silky tresses of Gretel's copper-red hair. "So how do you want to cut it?" The brunette questioned as she ran her fingers through Gretel's hair, ending just below the client's bottom since her hair ended there.

"Um I want to cut it short with heavy layers" Gretel answered while the dark-skinned girl behind her started to frame her face with her mocha colored hands that looked incredibly soft and shiny.

"How short?" The brunette questioned, earning a shrug from the red-head while she looked over to Severus, who was watching her intently.

"As long as there's enough hair to grab, I'm fine with whatever you choose" Severus informed, causing Gretel to gasp, her tanned skin showcasing her furious blush. The employee’s face was on fire, looking thoroughly flustered as well.

"R-Right" the taller woman stammered in acknowledgement.

Severus and Gretel had left the salon satisfied, though mostly Gretel since her hair felt lighter. The brunette had cut her hair so much that it barely reached her collarbones. It wasn't as short as some women, but to Gretel it was a big accomplishment since she never really cut her hair short. Severus liked the long hair better, but he was having fun running his hands through her hair, not nearly taking as long as it usually did.

By the time they had gotten to her house, Gretel was already wrapped firmly around Severus as he walked them through the entrance. Due to their wet kisses and heated groping, they didn't see the person that was already in the room. Until said person cleared their throat.

Both her and Severus paused. Severus's teeth were still locked around her bottom lip while his hands gripped her breasts. She looked to the side, tearing her lip out of Severus's teeth and almost fell off of him. That is, if Severus hadn't caught her waist and set her on her feet.

"D-Dad" she stammered nervously while she tried to fix her hair. "W-what are you doing here?" She questioned anxiously with a jittery smile.

"I've come to talk to Severus" he answered vaguely, his face indifferent.

"She knows" Severus stated and her father's expression changed drastically. Going from indifferent to frightened.

"O-oh" he muttered, his dark green eyes looking at her warily while he twirled his cane more aggressively. Gretel gulped and steeled herself for the question she was about to ask.

"Was it you...?" She questioned her voice wavering slightly before she continued. "...or were you forced to... to kill grandma Ivelle?" The silence that followed was deafening and Gretel could see the light bounce off of his green eyes that sparkled with unshed tears. She didn't like seeing him sad, it made her want to cry too.

"No" he whispered quietly. "I was under the curse" he breathed before inhaling shakily. "I could never voluntarily kill my mother, she was the kindest person I ever knew. When I sent you to live with her, it made Lucius angry..." he trailed and Gretel almost bowled him over with the massive bear hug she gave him. She felt relieved when her father wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He sniffled and she felt warm drops of water land in her hair. She knew that this was no act. Silas Swayze was not one to show emotion and only ever cried in front of her and now Severus.

"Thank you" she whispered and although the gratitude she felt baffled her and the two men in the room, it was welcomed all the same.

"As much as I would like to continue our reconciliation, I really do need to speak with your... boyfriend" he said once they had pulled away. Gretel giggled when she saw his uneasy expression. He smiled softly at her when she giggled.

"Go on precious" Severus said softly as he patted her butt to urge her towards the library. She glared playfully at him while her father actually glared at him.

Once she walked into the library and closed the door her wand emitted two strings of blue light. The two strings twisted and formed words.

_'Albus Dumbledore'_

_'Requesting entrance'_

It said before a dark green string shot out of her wand followed by a red string. Those two strings curled into separate buttons and hovered in the air, awaiting her decision. A second later the fireplace in the library crackled and out popped Sirius's head. Gretel waved her hand at the room, casting a weak silencing charm around the room before dropping to her knees in front of the fireplace.

"What does Dumbledore want?" Gretel questioned.

"He wants to use this place as headquarters for the Order" Sirius answered with no preamble. Gretel was a little surprised at how he got straight to the point.

"Oh" she muttered in annoyance, however at that exact moment she felt her scar burning wildly. She grimaced, realizing she had no choice. "Okay, but I'm putting restrictions" she conceded, causing Sirius's face to screw up in confusion.

"Restrictions?" He questioned, but she simply doused out the fire and hit the green circle that hovered in the air. Two more strings of light shot out of her wand, one black and the other purple. The black string twisted into the word _'restrictions?'_ While the purple string curled into the word _'free?'_. She pressed _'restrictions?'_.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed lol. I kinda have a love-hate relationship with smut lol. I mean I like to read it and all, but I feel like it’s uncomfortable to write... Maybe it’s just me lol. It’s probably just me and my weird ass unemotional self lol.


	58. “You’re Not Lily”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Gretel is introduced to Harry’s Aunt. Sirius continues to ask Gretel about her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. It’s basically just porn at this point guys lol. But I’m having fun writing this so it’s y’alls funeral.

"Mm" Gretel hummed pleasantly while she nuzzled the massive cock before her. Severus sighed, running his long fingers through her soft hair as she peppered the shaft of his cock with open-mouthed kisses. She liked looking at him while she pleasured him, his face just seemed so relaxed, it was amplified even more so because he was laid out on the couch, his head resting against the arm rest.

"Oh..." he groaned, his cock twitching as her tongue ran up the length of his shaft, swirling around the girth of him. He jumped and spurt just a little when her tongue circled under his enormously flared head. She could feel the muscles of his abdomen and thighs twitching as she ran her nails along them. Her tongue flirted over the purple head of his cock before she sucked it into her mouth. "Gorgeous" he breathed, his black eyes hooded and staring at her intently. She almost bit him when pain flared up in her scar. She retracted her mouth and gritted her teeth. "What is it?" Severus questioned seriously. Despite his tone, his cock still remained swollen and bobbed towards her for attention.

"Ow, it hurts" she hissed, "like really hurts" she added in confusion, looking around to find something to wear. She accioed a shiny quarter whilst she pulled on her discarded spandex shorts and shrugged on Severus's t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as he sat up, grimacing uncomfortably when he put pressure on his cock.

"Somethings wrong with Harry" she muttered before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, shiny quarter encased in her hand.

"Gretel!" Severus hissed before she took off and promptly landed in a small two-story house.

~

"Gretel!" Someone exclaimed in relief as arms engulfed her.

"What are you doing here Harry?" She questioned, returning his hug and rubbing his back comfortingly. Her brother sighed.

"Dumbledore thought it best to come back" he replied petulantly while she looked over his shoulder to see the utterly shocked expressions of his relatives. The woman looking more or less puzzled than anything.

"You're not Lily" the women stated prompting Harry to turn around and look from his aunt to his sister.

"Oh right. Aunt Petunia this is Gretel Swayze my half sister. Gretel this is Petunia our mother's sister" Harry informed and watched the women's expressions carefully.

"Swayze? You mean Lily was pregnant with that handsome boy's child after she broke off the engagement?" She breathed before heavily falling into a wooden chair, looking thoroughly shaken. Gretel shifted her attention from Petunia to Harry.

"What happened sweetheart?" She asked as she looked into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Dementors, two of them. They attacked me and my cousin" Harry relayed. "I used the patronus charm to send them away and now I've been getting letters from the ministry that I'm going to be expelled. And Mr. Weasley has told me not to use anymore magic" he informed and by the end of it his voice had risen and his fists were clenched in anger. But he looked like he was about to fall to the ground in a heap.

"Okay, first things first. Where is the chocolate?" She asked and Harry pointed her to a cabinet above the counter. She walked over to it and Harry's uncle made a grab for her.

"Do not touch my girlfriend!" A deep voice hissed threateningly, causing Gretel to shiver and everyone else in the room to freeze. She procured the chocolate and turned around to see Severus standing there in nothing but his black sweats, arms crossed and eyes boring into the man that was about to grab her. Even as she handed Harry's cousin a piece of chocolate she couldn't help but admire the lean muscles that rippled with anticipation and his sharp Adonis belt that was adorned with scratch marks and hickeys.

"You!" Petunia hissed disdainfully, but Severus merely looked to his girlfriend, completely ignoring the brunette and piquing Gretel's curiosity.

"Come precious" he beckoned, finger crooking and causing her to obey. She handed Harry the other piece of chocolate which he gratefully took. "The Order is coming, we need to get out of here" he informed and Gretel nodded. She took off her silver locket and put it over Harry.

"I'll see you later Harry" she said and gave him a farewell hug before Severus wrapped his arms around her and apparated them away.

Once they were at her house Severus immediately started to get dressed. Gretel watched him pensively for a moment before deciding there was no delaying the inevitable.

"How do you know Petunia?" She questioned and Severus paused, the laces of his shoes dangling in his hands. Then he resumed, ignoring her. "Severus?" She questioned, but he continued to ignore her. She could practically hear his mind working. "Severus?!" She exclaimed, walking over to him with her arms crossed. He looked up at her before standing up and grabbing her elbows. He pulled her to him and kissed her feverishly, making her momentarily forget what she was asking.

"I have to go" he said once he pulled away and disappeared. Gretel just watched the cloud of black smoke dissipate as her mind worked.

Gretel was still dressed in Severus's t-shirt but had donned on a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of vans when she left her house. Dumbledore was apparently summoning her to her own house in Iceland. Grumbling irritably she apparated to her other house. She landed in front of the stone Cobras and ascended the stone steps after Mason and Mathias allowed her passage. She walked through her front door and made her way to the large kitchen that had copious amounts of space to seat everyone that was in there comfortably with extra room.

Gretel walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the polished chestnut dining table that Bitsy had clearly cleaned. No one really noticed her yet. The meeting seemed to commence once a very important, very tall man showed up. Dumbledore was already there.

"Severus, what have you got for us?" The headmaster questioned curiously, though there was something in the old man's tone that suggested he knew what Severus was about to say. Gretel looked to her boyfriend and watched as his indifferent facade slipped just a bit to reveal a smug upturn of his lips.

"I have nothing for you, simply to say that I will no longer be of service to you. I cannot leave the Death Eaters alive but I will remain neutral in our endeavors" he stated and the whole room seemed to have fallen into a stunned sort of silence before Sirius scoffed.

"I knew it" he hissed, glaring at the taller wizard.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance!" Moody growled furiously. By then the kitchen filled with a symphony of accusations and threats that Severus clearly cared nothing about since he started to leave.

"Severus!" Dumbledore yelled over the loud protests, blue eyes blazing. Severus spun around to meet Dumbledore's gaze head on, not giving an inch on his position. "You forget who Voldemort wants most of all" the headmaster stated vaguely and Gretel had a terrible feeling of foreboding as she anxiously watched the two men stare each other down.

"Um it's Harry obviously" Sirius and a girl with pink hair snorted.

"No it isn't" Dumbledore denied quietly, still staring at Severus while Gretel tried hard to keep her breakfast in her stomach. The room had gone completely silent as every occupant in the room avidly watched the only two men standing in the room stare each other down.

She could see Severus grit his teeth, a vein on his temple popping out as a muscle in his jaw ticked. She could see the tension in his body, feel the hatred he felt towards Dumbledore, and taste the tension in the room.

"Precisely I can protect that which he wants if I'm on the inside and frankly being a 'spy' is not granting me any favors" he answered calmly, but Gretel could tell her dark lover was ready to pounce at any moment.

"But what Voldemort wants most is, coincidentally, your lover" Dumbledore stated, concealing a very well hidden threat. All the occupants in the room gasped except for three. One choked on his water while the other clenched his fists and the third smiled knowingly.

"Is that a threat?" Severus questioned, his voice low and menacing as he leaned forward over the wooden table. Using his superior height to his advantage, shadowing the older wizard as his black eyes tinted red. He looked very much on the verge of murder and everyone was well aware of it since they either backed away from the table or stood up and drew their wands.

"Severus I'm sure you know what a threat is" Dumbledore stated condescendingly, a smug smile playing at his lips. It was clear Severus's rage spiked even more.

"Do not think that I will not kill you-!" He started his hands coming down to no doubt slam through the table.

"Ey, this is centuries old!" Gretel hissed as she barely stopped the assault to the beautiful table. Nearly everybody turned to look at her, startled obviously by her outburst. However, none looked as startled as Severus for he staggered away from her, puzzled.

"What is she doing here?!" Seemed to be the general question that everyone shouted, pointing at her as if she'd snuck in. Though Severus and two Marauders directed their questions to the oldest wizard in the room.

"Sorry for delaying, but Miss. Swayze was inducted into the order last summer. So please be welcoming, we are using her home as headquarters" Dumbledore informed with false sincerity, prompting everyone to look around at her house with a new perspective.

"Very big" Mrs. Weasley commented, still looking around while other people nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sure you found the bedrooms very satisfactory" Gretel commented, trying to move away from Severus, but he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down so she had no choice but to fall into the chair beside him. She tried to stand back up but she mine as well have just sat there because he didn't move.

"Yeah, I love how we all have our own bathrooms" Tonks said giddily. "Though this is my first time being here, but I'm told all the bedrooms have their own bathroom" the metamorphmagus added, prompting Gretel to nod.

"Yes, the Slytherin family valued privacy" she agreed, causing everyone to shift uncomfortably except for the Slytherins themselves and two Marauders. 

"Great. Now, Severus I believe you had something to say?" Dumbledore prompted, his tone was reproachful, but there was a knowing glint in the man's blue eyes and a smug grin threatening his cracked lips. Severus gritted his teeth furiously, but somehow felt calmer than he did before. Maybe that was because Gretel's presence soothed him more than he'd like to admit.

"Yes of course" Severus snarked, glaring at the old man while subconsciously rubbing circles into his girlfriend's shoulder with his thumb.

The meeting was dismissed once Severus relayed all the information he gathered to the Order. Bitsy popped in to give them dinner while Mrs. Weasley went to go get her children and the two surrogate children. Gretel got up to go to her room, Severus following her discreetly when someone called out to her.

"Gretel! Join us for dinner!" Sirius hollered over the throng of people milling around to get to different seats while some ginger-haired teenagers started filing in. She felt Severus freeze and watch her intently. She could taste his anger as she turned back around with a smile and took a seat next to Remus, who was sitting across from Sirius.

"Sure" she agreed, having some sick pleasure in pissing off her boyfriend for not telling her what was going on with him and also anticipating the punishment he was no doubt already forming in his mind. She heard Severus curse something unintelligible before he sat down on her right, dutifully ignoring the shocked expressions from the Order members.

Gretel felt eyes boring into her and looked over to Harry who had just walked in and was staring at her. He glared at Severus though. Her boyfriend was sitting at the very end of the table which was convenient since he was mostly out of sight. Her boyfriend discreetly slid his hand up her thigh as his food appeared in front of him. She stopped breathing for a moment, nervously looking out of the corner of her eye to see Severus innocently eating his food.

"So that boyfriend of yours show up?" Sirius questioned a little loud, but the question made Severus pause and tighten his grip on her thigh.

"Oh yes" she answered with a happy smile as Bitsy beamed at her while handing Gretel her plate.

"Yes, Kalina's boyfriend is very handsome and muscular Bitsy thinks. A great cook too!" The elf commented giddily much to Gretel's amusement.

"He is isn't he?" Gretel said, casting a sly glance at Severus who was kneading her thigh, causing her to flush. Bitsy giggled and moved along while Harry sat across from Gretel, staring down Severus for a moment before turning back to Gretel.

"I want to meet him Gretel. He's your boyfriend and I have a right to meet him" Sirius pleaded with puppy dog eyes making her giggle and earning a rough squeeze of her thigh. She almost gasped but held it in with great difficulty.

"Yeah we should meet him" Harry agreed, casting a withering glare at his professor before looking back to Gretel. She merely gave him a pointed look.

"I don't know, he's not exactly comfortable with the fact that you're a framed murderer" she denied with a shrug. She could almost hear her boyfriend's brain working to produce a quick, witty remark.

"You said he's a good cook?" Remus questioned curiously while Severus tried to pull her closer to him without drawing attention.

"The best" she gushed, nodding enthusiastically at him.

"What else is he good at?" Sirius gritted, sawing into his steak with more force than necessary. Gretel eyed him curiously while Severus's hand traveled a little higher, resting against the buttons of her shorts. She shifted nervously.

"What are you getting at?" She questioned with narrowed eyes, prompting her godfather to sigh dramatically.

"I just, I think of you as my daughter and I do not like the idea of some guy hanging around you all summer" he explained with a frown. "A lot of your restraint drops almost completely" he added with a nervous look at her while Severus's long fingers worked the buttons on her jeans. She gulped and saw Remus loosen his collar out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm well aware" she replied in agreement, earning a bewildered expression from Sirius.

"What?!" He hissed, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"No!" She sighed in exasperation, "we have not had sex yet" she continued and there was a collective sigh of relief from the three Gryffindors. She almost jumped out of her seat when she felt the pad of Severus's thumb run over her exposed womanhood. She could hear Remus gulp and look around anxiously while she herself swallowed the moan that wanted to crawl out of her throat. "Alright I'm done, I'm gonna take a shower" she stated, allowing Severus enough time to button her pants back up. Merlin, he's barely touched her and she was fixed to burst. "Goodnight" she said quietly before making a quick but dignified getaway. A chorus of 'nights' followed her as she rushed to her room.

Gretel was in the bath relaxing in her room when Severus walked in. Naked. She gulped and turned away from him even as he slid into the marble tub. She didn't say anything, just silently shunned him as she tried to get her thoughts in order. She could feel the gentle sloshing of the water as he cleaned himself leisurely, feeling his eyes boring into the back of her skull.

"I would like to know why you joined the Order" he stated quietly, halting Gretel's inner conversation with the fake Severus she had conjured in her mind.

"I-... I don't know. I just always felt like I needed to protect Harry" she answered, absentmindedly rubbing her wrist. "I guess we know why" she mumbled quietly, but she could practically taste the rage coming off of him.

"You do not need to concern yourself with that arrogant little boy" he hissed furiously, prompting Gretel to turn around abruptly. His gaze dropped from her face to her breasts.

"He's my brother!" She hissed back, watching his eyes move lower and hating herself for feeling so turned on at the moment. "Who else is going to protect him? Dumbledore? No that man is sending a teenager to fight one of the most dangerous men ever. The Weasleys? They have no clue what they are really up against, sure the parents fought in the first war, but judging from the stories they were more or less well removed from any heavy fighting. Moody? He just cares about the end result. And the rest of the Order? Most of them are new and haven't even faced a lick of what Voldemort can actually do. As his sister it is my duty to protect him, whatever the cost" she finished, her face set in an unmovable expression of blatant defiance and determination. Severus regarded her evenly, eyes roaming over her naked form as one hand moved to land on her knee.

"Such loyalty" he whispered quietly, moving closer to her. His cock bobbed eagerly as his obsidian eyes gazed into her marbled eyes. Clearly torn between shoving him off and pulling him in. She remained still, but her expression was still untouched. Severus sighed as he looked away, muttering curses under his breath before looking back to her with a cold expression. "I will protect Potter as best I can, but if it comes between you and your brother I will always pick you" he promised gravely, the look of reluctance in his onyx eyes almost overwhelming.

Gretel however shrieked happily and threw herself at his hard body, her arms coming up to wrap around his strong neck. She felt incredibly relieved as she placed 'thank you' kisses along his neck. Severus hummed appreciatively before gently pushing her away.

"Now I believe you want a punishment" he commented and watched as her tanned face flushed a rosy red. She did want a punishment which is why she had purposely sat next to Remus. She knew it would piss him off. He knew she wanted him to punish her and it had instantly made him hard and impatient as well as angry and irritated. "Alright precious, however I am not going to give you the punishment you want" he said, grinning maliciously when her eyes widened in fear of what he was really going to do.

"What-?" She was stopped by a long finger that was being pressed to her lips and an arm around her waist that was picking her up easily.

"Did I say to speak?" He questioned sharply, sitting her down on the lip of the tub. She pouted as he pushed her to lay on her back.

"No sir" she whispered somewhat petulantly, but he was pleased nonetheless.

"Good girl" he purred, loving the full body shudder she gifted him. He rested himself between her legs, inhaling the seductive scent of her arousal. He opened his eyes to look at her beautiful sapphires. "You will not touch me or look away from me, am I clear?" He warned darkly, pleased to see his precious nodding her head vigorously.

"Yes sir" she answered obediently which caused him to smirk and with no preamble dive into her sopping cunt.

Severus worked her higher and higher, the pleasure was blinding and she was just about to spill over. The pressure from her clit was suddenly lifted and the fingers in her channel withdrew. Confused and dizzy she watched the dark head of her lover lift his head and grin at her, his chin glistening.

"Se-Sir?" She questioned, only able to form one word at a time as her unfocused gaze tried to focus on him.

"You cannot cum, I will not let you. That is your punishment" he answered her with an evil smile. Gretel's eyebrows furrowed as her hand tried to reach for his cock in an attempt to seduce him.

"Pl-please-" she stuttered rather pathetically as she tried to sit up. A large hand was instantly around her neck and pushing her down into the black marble that surrounded the bath. One other large hand engulfed the hand that was so close to her goal.

"No precious, if you do not obey me I will blister your ass" he hissed roughly and was delighted to see the rapturous shudder that went through her entire body. Even more was the small gush of arousal that slipped out of her trembling cunt. He chuckled at her reaction, prompting her to shiver in response. "Really precious, it seems you enjoy pain" he purred, pinching her pebbled nipple and watching her gasp and tense in response. He leaned over her and inhaled her tantalizing scent. "However..." he started, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick from the base of her neck to just below her ear. He sucked in her earlobe, she whimpered and whined, trying to squirm in a way that allowed her to have friction. "...if you cum tonight, no matter what I do to you, I will not let you cum for an entire week" he hissed, quite satisfied with the sudden halt of movement in her body.

Gretel moaned when he nipped and sucked along the column of her neck as she tried to keep the flood of liquid from escaping her quivering quim. That's how the rest of their night went until she finally passed out from exhaustion. Severus's presence on her senses and body was just to intoxicating for her. He had also been fighting to keep himself from coming, knowing that if he did she would most certainly cum too. That's why when she finally fell asleep he spilled his seed onto practically every part of her. He carried her to the bed and promptly fell asleep as well.

~

When they woke up, their bodies were sticky and dried cum was stuck to them. Due to her good behavior the night before, Severus cleaned her and treated her to an insane amount of orgasms that left her dazed and looking as though she took a bunch of drugs.

Gretel's wand shot out strings of light while Severus was in the bathroom. She groaned, shutting her eyes while she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Yes, whoever the fuck it is yes!" She exclaimed lowly and promptly walked out of her room to go get some much needed breakfast. She walked into the room, running her hands through her hair as she fought through the considerably large crowd at the front of the room. Once she got passed them there was a large amount of space left except for one man who everyone seemed to be avoiding like the plague with their wands drawn. "Oh fuck me" she grumbled upon realizing who she had unknowingly let into her house.

"Where is your boyfriend Gretel? I need to speak with him" Silas Swayze stated as she walked past him, only for him to catch her wrist and push her hair away from her neck. She blushed at her father's scolding look. "Really? Of course he's here" he remarked.

"No he's not" she lied as she went to the kitchen to start making herself breakfast. "He went back to the beach" she added, preparing her dad breakfast as well as her.

"Whoa, who's the hot guy?" Tonks questioned, gaining an amused look from her father. He gracefully sat up, ignoring the wands being pointed at him and took the blushing woman's hand.

"I am Silas Swayze, though you may call me Silas" he introduced with a charming smile as his lips pressed softly against the skin of Tonks knuckles. The woman was blushing like mad, her hair going haywire with all sorts of colors. Silas chuckled before walking away from the gathered Order members.

"Whatever happened to Cheryl?" Gretel asked sarcastically, earning a shrug from her father.

"Dead hopefully, though I would like to see Bellatrix's face when she finds out her husband got her twin sister pregnant" he replied casually, their audience gasped. "Now, since your boyfriend is quite fond of marking you, I know he was at least here a few hours ago" her father stated matter-of-factly. Gretel was about to respond when the man in question strode right in while she handed her father his breakfast. "Ah-" her father started but was cut off by a piece of bacon being shoved into his mouth.

"Hello professor" she said calmly even though her father was glaring at her murderously.

"Miss. Swayze" he greeted stoically, discreetly stealing the load of bacon on her plate. She scowled at him. "What is your father doing here?" He questioned, turning a little sideways to look at her father, who was reluctantly eating the piece of bacon that was shoved into his mouth.

"He's looking for my boyfriend" she answered and Severus turned to look at her, his gaze landed on her neck. A proud smirk was threatening to overtake his handsome face. 

"Well I suspect you wouldn't have gotten those marks yourself" he sneered though there wasn't any actual bite to them. There were two distinct gagging sounds from the group but the Slytherins ignored them.

"Well since her uh, boyfriend isn't here, I guess you'll have to do" her father intervened before leading Severus out of the room, the Order members parting like the Red Sea to let the Slytherins through.

"Oh my god, your dad is so hot, I see where you get it from" Tonks gushed, making Gretel cringe.

"Ewww" she groaned in disgust.

"Is he single?" The metamorphmagus questioned enthusiastically, but there was a remarkable amount of shyness in her question.

"Mate, he's older than Remus" she stated, pointing to the man that just sidled up to her. He blushed when he was mentioned, but started picking off food from her plate. "Merlin, why not just make everybody breakfast" she mumbled, shoving her plate into Remus's chest as she turned to make herself another breakfast. The Gryffindor smiled sheepishly at her.

"So... he's single?" Tonks wheedled with a hopeful expression. Gretel sighed as she moved around, summoning different ingredients wandlessly.

"Okay first of all; he's my dad and second; us Slytherins have specific tastes that not most people share" she informed, earning curious glances from some members.

"What do you mean? Big ass mansions?" Sirius questioned, laughing heartily at his lame joke. Gretel merely hummed in response as she continued to cook breakfast.

"Ginny, come here" she called and the youngest Weasley cautiously got up, casting a nervous glance around at her family before walking over to her. 

"Yes, uh Gretel?" She questioned nervously. The Slytherin grabbed her arm and pulled the Gryffindor closer so she could discreetly slip a journal into Ginny's hands.

"A certain Slytherin wants to converse with you" she whispered, low enough so no one could overhear, well maybe except Remus. The green-eyed man was staring at them intently, occasionally glancing at Tonks warily, who was looking at him as if she suddenly just realized how attractive he was.

"Thank you!" Ginny squealed and impulsively hugged the Slytherin. Gretel stiffened, but before she could snap at the younger girl, her father and her boyfriend walked in.

"What? We like Gryffindors now?" Her father questioned as Gretel shoved Ginny away from her.

"As Slytherin Head of House I am severely disappointed" Severus commented gravely but she could see his obsidian eyes glitter.

"So what if she likes Gryffindors?" Sirius questioned a bit testily.

"Sirius" Remus warned, glaring at his best friend while Gretel just finished cooking.

"Yeah maybe she does like Gryffindors" George Weasley countered with a shrug and a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah who could resist these good looks?" Fred Weasley questioned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well since my daughter is dating a Slytherin I'd say she can" her father defended easily as Gretel wandlessly distributed the food she made to the table most of the Order was sitting at.

"Okay he knows who your boyfriend is?!" Sirius exclaimed, sounding incredibly betrayed.

"Well I didn't exactly have a choice!" She defended, growing increasingly peeved with his overreactions.

"What do you mean?" Remus questioned in concern, looking between Severus and Silas suspiciously.

"Oh well I was waiting in my daughter's house only to see her come through the door attached to her boyfriend..." he trailed his jaw flexing subtly. "Apparently they'd just been out on a date" he added with a shrug. 

"Okay! What about Harry's love life!" Gretel exclaimed, "stop putting my life under a fuckin' microscope!" She hissed, glaring at Sirius in particular.

"I don't have a love life!" Harry defended earnestly, earning a pointed look from his sister.

"Mate I saw you and the girl you were making out with" she said a little aggressively.

"Harry! You need to tell me these things!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Who is it?!" Ron questioned while Wormy tried to sink into her chair further.

"So who's you're boyfriend?" Tonks questioned quietly, somehow sidling up to her without her knowing.

"Oh my lord!" She exclaimed before walking out of the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all think there’s any incorrect grammar or somethin’ along those lines, please let me know lol. I’m very OCD when it comes to writing. I definitely don’t want y’all to be so offended by the grammatical incorrectness, that it physically hurts your brain to read this lol.


	59. “Don’t Look”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Severus answers Gretel about Petunia... yeah. The dark lord wants to see Gretel. Remus and Gretel have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. Brief stint in KIDNAPPING. Nothing to worry about I promise lol.

A few days had passed and Gretel had spent them alone mostly, due to the fact that Severus was needed 24/7 and her father spent most of his time trying to safe guard their finances. Harry tried to speak to her a couple of times, which she allowed but other than that she avoided everyone else. Sirius in particular. She felt bad about it, but it was in his best interest if he stopped prying into her love life. Remus had made a few floundering attempts to speak with her, but was always whisked away by Tonks. Ginny smiled at her every time she happened to walk past her or in the general area the Weasley girl was in. Apparently Draco was keeping her happily occupied with the conversations they were exchanging through the journal.

So Gretel contented herself either in her rooms, in the library, working out, or by the lake. It was covered by the thick forest that surrounded the estate so no one could see her or bother her. A few times she had flown on the back of a passing dragon that had stopped by to drink from the lake and rest on the bank next to her. It offered to fly her around as payment for letting the beautiful creature on her land before it departed. Once or twice she thought she saw a unicorn but she wasn't entirely sure since she was half asleep most of the time.

Now though, Gretel was currently dressing herself in Severus's huge half-zip sweater after she had gotten out of bed. She walked out onto the balcony, where her French doors stayed permanently open, in just the sweater and her underwear, knowing that no one could see her. Bitsy had dropped off some tea and fruit for her to eat as she sat in the luxurious chair. She ate and relaxed, thinking about her childhood, her father, her grandmother, and most importantly her lover. They had not had sex yet, much to her annoyance, but she also felt like this was a way that Severus was giving her an out if she wanted it. Even if she wasn't emotionally attached to him, with the way he pleasured her she would never leave him. It was a little encouraging to know that he cared more about her feelings regarding the situation they were in than his lecherous desires.

Gretel's eyes grew wet when she realized that she couldn't present her serious boyfriend to her grandmother like a normal family would. If she was being completely honest with herself, she did in fact think of her grandmother as her actual mother. Ivelle was always very loving and the amount affection she had shown Gretel as a little girl almost made her have a mental breakdown. Her father was always angry, broken, sad, distressed, cold, and wildly unpredictable, but he was never loving. She knew that the gifts he gave her was just to placate her need for some kind of affection that he held for her and he knew it too. But she understood why he was the way he was and that sending her to live with his mother was the best gift she could've dreamed of. It wasn't like he physically abused her or anything, he just threw a bunch of stuff around and if she got caught in the crossfire it was her own fault for not avoiding the room he was in. That is until Lucius got a hold of him.

Gretel sighed and decided to dwell on her and her grandmother spending time together. They would go visit the town, swim in the lake, feed the numerous creatures that lived in the forest or ones that simply stopped by on their travels. Played board games, hide and seek, even Quidditch.

A knock on her door made her eyes snap open. She jerked upright and almost spilled the half empty tea before relaxing slightly. Maybe if she stayed quiet they would think she was still asleep and leave her to bask in the sunset in peace. The knock came again, followed by a soft voice.

"Gretel, I need to talk to" Remus said through her door. Sighing to herself for that damned soft spot she had for the kind werewolf she called to him.

"Give me a sec!" She said as she hurriedly stood up to fetch herself a pair of her black shredded skinny jeans. She buttoned and zipped them on the way over to her door. She opened it when she had finished. Remus looked slightly disheveled and he was wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants with a loose white t-shirt. His peridot eyes widened almost comically when he looked down at her. "Oh right" she said nervously while turning away and zipping the half-zip all the way up. She mentally screamed at herself. Mine as well have flashed him she thought sarcastically. She turned around to see him still standing in the doorway. "Well? come in!" She urged impatiently before walking out onto her balcony.

"Oh? Yes! R-right..." he spluttered as he stepped into her room and closed the door before following her out onto the balcony. A blush had crawled its way onto his checks and his neck where it disappeared under his shirt. He loosened his collar nervously as he avoided looking at her. "T-thanks" he said quietly when she passed him some fruit and a cup of tea that had appeared.

"So, care to tell me why you are disturbing my morning?" Gretel questioned, but there was a small smile on her face so he knew her words held no malice. He loosened his collar a bit, his green eyes daring to dart to her blue-green eyes.

"Um, I need advice" he answered sheepishly, his face catching fire with help of the bursts of orange from the rising sun. Gretel raised an eyebrow for him to continue and he gulped. "Well it's about Tonks, she's been all over me in a kind of clumsy stalk-ish way since your father left" he said uncomfortably, causing Gretel to grin.

"Well you are adorable" she commented and then laughed when he laughed nervously, his face turning beet red as he stretched out the collar of his shirt. "But do you like her?" She asked curiously and Remus grimaced.

"Well she's attractive, but I kinda like someone else..." he trailed, trying to hide his embarrassment by drinking a large gulp of his warm tea. Gretel raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? Someone else? How scandalous!" She said dramatically, causing Remus to laugh. "But who is she? Does she like you back?" She questioned, intrigued. Maybe she did get the whole fuss about someone else's love life. Remus frowned slightly, glancing at her anxiously before looking out into the open field that quickly ran into the forest.

"Not in the way that I want her to..." he said quietly, a puzzled look gracing his features before he sipped his tea again.

"Mm" she hummed, thinking it a bit odd that he didn't elaborate more. "Well maybe you should try something with Tonks, maybe it'll help you get over that wretched girl you like" she teased, though it was lost on the comforting hand squeeze she gave him. He laughed softly, his thumb subconsciously rubbing over her tanned knuckles.

"She's not wretched, nor do I think I can get over her..." he sighed, looking at their joined hands contemplatively. "But thank you Gretel, I shall try" he said softly.

"Yes and who knows? Maybe you'll end up falling in love with the cute Hufflepuff" she giggled carelessly. Startled peridot eyes shot to her blue ones, looking for all the world as if she had just tricked him into throwing himself off a cliff. She laughed harder. Remus licked his lips nervously and clutched her hand a little tighter as he watched her laugh at his expense.

"Hey Gretel, Snape and your father want to see you!" Harry called through the door and Gretel shot off like a rocket, delighted to see Severus after being apart for so long. Clearly she was losing her mind, it was only a few days.

Gretel left her room quickly and almost ran Harry over in her haste before she started to descend the numerous amount of stairs. She arrived at the kitchen, only to find every Order member and non-order member piled outside the kitchen door, except of course her father and Severus. Cautiously, she opened the closed kitchen door and let it shut behind her. Only two wizards were on the other side and she had to remind herself not to seem too eager since she was still a little miffed at Severus for not answering her about that Petunia girl.

"Gretel" Severus said as he walked to her, his black eyes wild with anxiety and worry.

"What's wrong?" She questioned while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He felt cold and she realized then that him and her father wore the Death Eater robes.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you" her father answered for her lover in a solemn tone. Her green eyes widened as she looked from her father to Severus.

"Severus?" She questioned nervously as she stared into his onyx eyes that searched her dark green ones. He smoothed the shorter red strands of hair from her forehead and ran his fingers through, calming her, soothing her.

"It'll be alright precious, I'll be there the entire time" he whispered, now so close to her that their noses touched and their breaths came faster. She nodded, their lips barely brushing as her eyes flitted down to where their lips were almost joined.

"I trust you" she breathed, her eyes darting back up to his astonished black eyes. He kissed her then. She found that her anger was no longer strong enough to repel the urgency of his kiss. The talent of his thin lips and the slide of his agile tongue. Both of them were charged like a live wire when they pulled away from each other, panting and gasping for oxygen.

"Here" he whispered, the words a feather-light caress against her lips as black threads started to materialize and weave itself from where his hands rested on her hips. The threads traveled across her body, manifesting into a robe to cover her muggle clothes. "And there" he finished with a flick of his wrist black dragon hide boots appeared on her feet. "Let's go" he breathed before pulling the hood of her robe over her head and disapparating.

~

Gretel found herself in the Malfoy manor, only a few Death Eaters were present. That being her father, Severus, Lucius, and Fenrir. In front of her stood the handsome Dark Lord, he still looked as though he were mid-thirties and carved from stone, much like her own dark lover. His ruby red eyes seemed to be a theme between him and her and now of course Severus, but that was only due to him being Alpha. Tom and her eyes were due to the rage they felt and she had a suspicion that her blue eyes came from him too. It seemed she shared a lot of things with the dark lord.

"Spitfire" he greeted, holding out a hand for her to grab. Gretel did with as much reluctance as she dared. He tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and led her out of the room. "Spitfire, such a fitting nickname for such a tiny thing of insurmountable power" he mused, his voice cool and relaxed as he led her through empty halls and winding stone paths. "Do not hide from me darling" he said, plucking the top of her hood off her head and allowing her burgundy colored hair to spill out. It seemed it did change depending on the lighting, which was dark with only the waning moon and stars to illuminate their paths through the gardens.

"Why did you wish to see me?" She questioned, her eyes stayed in front of her, not daring to look at the wizard beside her.

"To woo you" he answered baldly and she couldn't help the snort that emitted from her.

"Really Tom?" She questioned, looking at him then with an amused expression. His plush lips merely turned upwards.

"Of course, it is unfair that you shall seduce me when I have not even tried my hand" he stated as if the reason was obvious. Her brows furrowed.

"How on earth have I seduced you?" She questioned, clearly puzzled by what he was saying. He chuckled, amused with her lack of understanding of the situation.

"You are quite beautiful darling, but I have seen greater beauty than even you in my time, so your appearance is not what has felled me. It is your power that seduces me, something so great that even I can't help but admire" he answered quietly, but with just the right amount of fanfare to make it seem as though he were telling an intriguing story of pirates and sea monsters going to war.

"So how does this tie into your plan of wooing me?" She questioned, genuinely befuddled. He chuckled and turned her so that her dark forest green eyes were facing his ruby red eyes.

"Because I have never done anything on impulse, only if it is for power. And when I grabbed you and kissed you three years ago, I felt it" he stated, his hand coming up to caress her cheek, but she shied away from his touch. His jaw clenched and the grip on her elbow tightened. "It wasn't a fluke, I know that now. When I kissed you I felt your power, I felt it running rampant through your blood from where my hands lay" he husked, the hand that tried to caress her cheek attempted to do so again, but something told her that if she didn't at least let him touch her someone would pay for it. His fingertips landed on her neck, he was cold compared to the almost scalding heat of her body. He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed before he inhaled deeply. "I can feel it darling, so true to that of your nickname. Spitfire" he whispered.

Tom’s eyes snapped open and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, so he could feel her power. _Yeah right_... He decided against it, probably because of the way she was angled away from him and deduced correctly that it wasn't welcome. His touch wasn't even welcome, but she didn't want someone else paying for her mistakes and Tom seemed intent on touching her whether she allowed it or not.

"I'll walk you back" he stated before straightening and removing the tips of his fingers from her neck. She nodded in agreement as he began to lead her down the garden paths.

~

"What did he say?" Severus questioned immediately after he had apparated them back into the deserted kitchen with her father. Instead of answering him she clung to his strong body, feeling the preternatural muscles under his robes shift and move. His large frame dwarfing hers as if she were a small child compared to him. She felt safe. "Precious what's wrong? What'd he do?" He asked, his tone dark and dangerous even as he pet her hair and rubbed her back to soothe her. She sighed and closed her eyes before craning her neck back a bit so she could look up at him.

"Nothing really, he just walked me around and said I had this enormous amount power in me and that my power seduced him or something..." she trailed, her eyebrows furrowing. "So apparently he's trying to woo me" she added with a disgusted shrug. He growled threateningly, his jaw clenched as he looked away from her to try and get himself under control.

"Let me take you to bed" he said, his voice still a low growl as he gathered her in his arms.

"Whoa! I can walk- goodnight dad!" She said hastily to her father before Severus apparated them to her room. His nostrils flared in anger as his eyes flashed red while he looked around the room.

"That weakling has been in here!" He snarled, sniffing the air from the door and across her room to the open French doors and out on the balcony.

"Oh no Severus it's okay" she soothed, her hands making quick work of threading through his soft hair. "He just needed advice on Tonks" she giggled, earning a huff and an eye roll from him.

"Mm" he hummed unconvinced as he walked her back to her bed and set her down. She started taking off her robe that he made for her and then the rest of her clothes followed. He had already went into the shower and she waited for him to come out. Knowing that if she went in there with him there was a good possibility they wouldn't get any kind of washing done and the burning question inside her would fade away.

Severus soon walked out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. He looked perplexed as he walked towards her, but she breezed past him and into her bathroom. Taking off her underwear since it was all she had on and jumped into the shower. She finished rather quickly and stepped out in her towel. Her breath hitched and she gulped when she saw Severus laying on her bed completely naked reading a book and his massive cock hard as iron. He looked up at her and she averted her eyes.

"Severus I want to-to know how you know that Petunia girl" she stated and waited for an answer. The silence stretched on and she finally looked over at him to see him scowling and his limp cock against his thigh. She averted her eyes with a gulp. She shouldn't be thinking of his magnificent cock at the present moment.

"I know her because me and her sister were best friends" he answered finally, sitting up a little straighter.

"Her sister? Wait... her sister as in my mother!?" She exclaimed, looking over at him incredulously before she tried to calm herself down. "You knew my mother" she stated, feeling as though she was going to throw up or cry maybe both. "Did you two ever... did you-..." she trailed uncertainly, still unable to look at him, anywhere but him.

"No" he answered her unspoken question quietly. "But I did think of her as more than just a friend" he added in a tone that would suggest he was forced against his will to say it. Gretel's eyes closed as she bit her lip and nodded in understanding.

"So that's why you're with me" she stated, embarrassed and humiliated to realize that there was a tear threatening to spill out of her closed eyes. "I-I remind you of-of... her. O-O-Of my-my mother..." she whispered, that lone tear finally making its way out from under her eyelid. There was a soft _'whoosh'_ and large hands engulfed her face as a callused thumb rubbed away her tear.

"Precious please don't cry, there's nothing to cry about! You're nothing like your mother!" He soothed earnestly, but she just snorted and tried to bat his hands away from her.

"How? I'm practically the spitting image of her!" She exclaimed, feeling another tear start to slip past her still closed eyes.

"Maybe three years ago, but now there's just a resemblance" he stated. "Your so different compared to her" he continued and she shook her head, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Really? What's so different?" She retorted, trying and failing to seem sarcastic, but really it was a sad, pitiful kind of sarcasm. His thumbs worked to swipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Your hair is darker, richer, softer. Your eyes are like burning sapphires any time you're happy. Your lips are thick pillows to bite. Your skin is tanned, warm and inviting. And your curves, don't even get me started on your curves" he husked as his hands moved to divest her of her towel. The material pooled at her feet while his large hands ran over her curves, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He squeezed her ass, causing her to gasp and those burning sapphires landed on him. Her eyes seemed even brighter from her tears as one of his hands found her pussy. Her mouth popped open on a moan. "Your intelligence, your fierceness, your strength of mind, and the innocence in which you please me. How you gush because you find pleasure in pleasing me" he growled lowly, his head dipping so he could nip the fiery column of her neck. She whimpered helplessly as his fingers worked against her clit. "It is especially alluring" he finished before plunging a finger into her tight cunt. She cried out and felt her arousal stream down her thighs and over Severus's hand.

He retracted his hand and sucked on his glistening digits before carrying her to bed. He laid her down and licked her thighs clean as well as going back for more. Merlin he was superb at distracting her and she couldn't quite remember what they had been talking about.

That is until she woke up in the middle of the night due to a heavy weight between her legs. She looked down to see that Severus had fallen asleep and his head was resting on her pubic mound. The position kinda creeped her out and she thanked anyone that would listen for remembering to shave down there so it was smooth unlike the subtle scratch of stubble on Severus's cheeks.

Being careful as not to wake him she slipped out from under him and dressed in his sweater and a pair of shorts that were almost booty shorts but not quite. She left her room and went to Harry's room. She needed to think properly about what he said and Severus's presence always clouded her judgement. Sneaking into her brother's room, she quietly crawled into his bed, which was also a king and sadly the only bed in the room. Luckily he was sprawled out on one side so she could sleep on the other.

~

Gretel more or less thought rather than slept the whole night and by the time her brother started to wake up she was about ready to implode. His emerald eyes fluttered open and landed on her dark green eyes. He gasped and jumped, falling off his bed before he got back on it and stared at her.

"What's wrong? What'd Snape do?" He questioned quickly to which she shook her head.

"He didn't do anything, I just..." she trailed uncertainly. "I just found out that he knew our mother and that he liked our mom in that-... in that way" she explained, her lip trembling slightly as she looked down at the suspiciously red comforter. "And I- he said that I am way more different from our mother aside from the obvious resemblance, but he explained to me how we were different" she whispered. "But-but I dont know..." she trailed lamely, trying to fight another round of those pesky tears.

"Come here" Harry said and gathered her in his arms. They laid there for awhile, seeming like they were having their first brother-sister moment as he rubbed her arm soothingly. He sighed. "You know how much I hate Snape, but do you think he likes you? Like, likes likes you?" He questioned curiously, if a bit uncomfortably. She stayed silent for a moment, trying to reanalyze all their interactions together.

"Well I think so, he calls me 'Precious' all the time" she answered quietly.

"Has he ever seemed like he was thinking of someone else when he looked at you?" He asked and this time Gretel smiled.

"No. He always looks at me as though I were the most beautiful gem he's ever seen and it's enough to take my breath away. The intensity in which he looks at me is as if time stood still" she answered, maybe a little to thoroughly from the uncomfortable grunt Harry emitted.

"Then it sounds like he really likes you for you" he concluded. "As much as I hate to admit it" he muttered, making Gretel giggle against him.

"Thank you Harry, you're a really good brother" she said softly against his chest.

"You're welcome and you're a really good sister too" he replied, earning another giggle from her. He laughed a bit too. "Now go to bed, I'm tired" he said quietly before dropping a chaste kiss to the top of Gretel's hair. She smiled to herself, despite everything she really did enjoy having a brother.

~

"Oh my Merlin!" Someone screamed, sending the two siblings to the floor in a startled heap of limbs.

"What's the ruckus?" Someone asked, sounding vaguely like Sirius. Running was heard and then a pillow was thrown at Gretel's head. Before the siblings could even move a symphony of comments was thrown around the room.

"I can't believe it!" A male voice exclaimed.

"Harry!" Someone screeched.

"Really Harry?" Someone else questioned, sounding as if they were hurt.

"Whoa" several people said.

"This is definitely not what it seems" a soft male voice murmured.

"Ah nice Harry, get some!" A female voice said enthusiastically.

"Children!" A deep voice hissed.

"Oh this is great!" Another male voice laughed.

The siblings shot to their feet, Gretel looking quite pissed off while Harry blushed furiously.

"This is not what you think it is!" Gretel snapped loudly at the various people standing in the room.

"Really? Cause it looks exactly how I think it is!" Tonks laughed.

"We still have our clothes on, so clearly it's not!" Harry hissed, his emerald eyes straying to a betrayed looking brunette.

"That doesn't mean-"

"Oh for gods sake! I have a boyfriend! And his name is Se-Sssss...." she caught herself quickly, "...Ss-Slytherin! He's a Slytherin!" She exclaimed, furious with the way she slipped. Severus raised an eyebrow at her to which she mimicked.

"Aha! His name starts with an S!" Sirius exclaimed triumphantly.

"Oh cool so that means we know him right? If she's not telling us the name then that means we'll recognize it" Ron suggested and everybody turned to look at him in surprise. Gretel however was glaring murderously at the Weasel.

"Okay are we just going to ignore the fact that I found these two in bed together?!" Molly Weasley questioned, looking around at everyone as if she were surprised this wasn't a bigger deal. This time her father laughed and walked over to her and Harry.

"Oh what? You think these two did the dirty?" He snickered as he put arms over the two siblings who were gagging at his implications.

"Well kind of" Arthur Weasley said awkwardly, causing Silas to snort.

"Gryffindors" he muttered. "I'll just clear this whole scandal up" he stated and grabbed Gretel's wrist while pulling Harry's mop of dark hair from his forehead, brandishing their scars. "These two are siblings" he informed as if it was obvious. There was a collective gasp that ran through all the Gryffindors, except two.

"But you're- Harry's- how?" Mr. Weasley questioned, looking puzzled beyond comprehension.

"Well long story short me and Lily were engaged and then she broke it off to go get engaged to another guy, Potter" he spat hatefully, glancing down at Harry, who was looking up at him defiantly. "Gryffindor know-it-all's think their the most righteous thing to walk the earth" he added with a scowl before taking his leave, clearly to go start drinking again.

"Yeah so any kind of close interaction between me and Harry is because we're siblings" Gretel said sweetly before patting Harry on the shoulder and walking out of the room. Quickly followed by Sirius, Severus, and Remus though Tonks was also following the Gryffindor werewolf.

"He's a Slytherin and his name starts with an S? I'm gonna figure this out" Sirius declared thoughtfully. Gretel grimaced, casting a glance behind her.

"Good luck" she replied before walking away from the group.

~

It was a quiet night in the mansion, some nocturnal wizards milling around in the kitchen while other wizards and witches were sleeping. One wizard in particular was waiting for the arrival of his lover, naked of course. His lover said she had gone to go hang out with her friend, Marcus. And although he loathed knowing she was with another guy, however platonically, he knew that her friends were important to her. Her brother was currently at a hearing and should be getting back around the same time she would. At least that's what he thought.

"SNAPE!" Someone yelled, shattering the silence that had settled over the mansion. The man in question stayed in bed. "SNAPE!" They yelled again and he realized it was Potter. Sighing, he slowly threw his bare legs over the edge of the bed. "SNAPE ITS URGENT!" The teenager yelled, his voice cracking just a bit. The raven-haired man rolled his eyes and leisurely began to dress himself. "ITS GRETEL!" The Boy-Who-Lived roared and the Death Eater would've put any bullet to shame.

Harry had seen Malfoy take off with Gretel before he could do something. She was only there to support him and he felt horrible that Malfoy had got her. So he had come straight back to the mansion and called for her lover. Of course Snape wouldn't come unless he knew it was for Gretel. So that's why Snape stood in front of him, shirtless, eyes wild, and agile hands hurriedly buckling his belt. The gathered crowd just stared at him in shock. Harry could sympathize, no one would ever guess how shredded their Professor was because of his lean frame. But no, Snape's muscles bulged and flexed as he reached out to grab Harry's shoulders and shake him.

"What happened?!" He questioned urgently, never one to raise his voice, but always the on to make it sound like an attack. Harry blinked.

"Malfoy-"

"Oh FUCK!" He cursed, loudly as he walked passed the parting crowd and stopped in front of a fireplace. He threw in floo powder and called Malfoy manor. It was silent for a moment and then a head popped in with messy white hair and tired eyes.

"What-?" Draco didn't get to finish since he was dragged through the fireplace by Severus, who cancelled the call.

"I need you to find Gretel, now!" Severus ordered his shirtless godson, who was only wearing a pair of sweats.

"What are you talking about?" Draco questioned, clearly disoriented, but Severus didn't really have time for it. He grabbed the boy's arms and hauled him into the air so that he was level with Severus's red eyes.

"I need you to find Gretel NOW!" He yelled, vaguely aware he was starting to lose his grip on his sanity. Draco's silver eyes widened and he nodded vigorously.

"How?" He questioned and the older wizard set him down.

"I need you to tap into the wards of the homes that your family owns, all of them" he explained, his voice wavering with the effort to remain in control of himself. Draco gave him a confused look and Severus had to physically stop himself from snapping at him or snapping something. "Close your eyes and concentrate on Gretel, start at your house and work outwards" he informed, watching as his godson closed his eyes and did what he told him to do.

Severus felt like lightning was coursing through him. His muscles were tense and bulged with the effort of trying to remain human. They rippled and shifted before he willed them to shift back. He knew his eyes were flashing by the way the crowd around him started stepping away from them. Draco's eyes opened and he almost jumped into the poor boy in his eagerness.

"I found her, she's with my dad and Fenrir" he stated and Severus's body trembled with restrained rage. Black veins crawled up his arms and his eyes glowed red.

"Apparate me theRE NOW!" He all but roared, his voice distorted and tortured. Draco nodded and grabbed his arm, apparating them away.

Draco had apparated them away just in time because Severus wasn't able to hold back the Beast any longer. He transformed into his werewolf form and charged towards the blazing inferno that stood out against the pitch black skies. He could hear his female sobbing, he could taste her fear, he could feel the sorrow encroaching on her fear, and he could smell the scent of burning flesh. He sprinted to the mansion and made a large sweeping motion that sprayed him with blood. If he wasn't in a panic he would've stopped and mauled Fenrir properly, but tearing off his head was good enough for now.

Severus dove through the flames. The fire should've burned him, but it didn't. He ran through the mansion and jumped over several columns of burning wood before he scaled the side of a wall, due to the fact that the stairs had burned down. His eyes landed on a small, naked form that was on fire, her ruby red eyes producing fiery tears. The stench of burning flesh assaulted him and he almost tossed his lunch. He jumped off the wall and landed on the floor, the ancient wood creaking under his weight. His female jumped and turned to look at him as he moved towards her.

"No dont!" She cried, more flames spilling down her cheeks. "I don't want to hurt you" she whimpered, but Severus didn't heed her warning and instead grabbed her. He braced himself for the pain, but it never came. The floor rumbled ominously and then gave way. He curled his body around his female to protect her. He landed on his back while a sharp pain radiated from his thigh. "Oh my god!" Gretel sobbed and he looked over to where she was staring. There was Lucius Malfoy, dead. His skin was melting off his bones, his face had sunk in and a pinkish glue-like substance oozed out of his cranium.

"Don't look" he ordered gently, turning her head away with his gigantically clawed hand, just as the last silver eyeball popped. His female whimpered helplessly. "Hang on precious" he whispered before standing up and sprinting out of the burning mansion.

Other sounds besides the burning and creaking of the mansion, started manifesting prompting Severus to shoot of like lightning into the forest, grabbing Draco on his way. He stopped when they were far enough away and managed to turn back into himself while conjuring some pants to wear. Gretel by then had extinguished the fire that ran over her body and instead stayed closely huddled to Severus.

"It went into the forest!" Someone yelled, prompting Severus to grab Draco's arm and apparate away, just as a spell whizzed past their heads.

~~~~~~~~~


	60. “La Revedere”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it’s still summer lol. Severus comforts Gretel. Sirius finds out who Gretel’s boyfriend is. Draco wants to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of SEXUAL ASSAULT and mentions of ATTEMPTED RAPE.

Severus landed in Gretel's room with Draco, who seemed to not be able to close his gaping mouth. The werewolf ignored his godson for the time being and instead carried Gretel into the bathroom. She was still crying.

"Draco give us about 10 to 20 minutes and then I'll explain everything. Oh and could you go tell Potter that I've brought his sister back. He's downstairs in the kitchen!" Severus called from the bathroom as he began to strip off his hastily conjured pants.

"Sis-Sister?!" His godson exclaimed, but nevertheless followed his godfather's orders.

"What happened?" Severus questioned softly as he began to wash Gretel‘s tanned skin carefully, hoping to get the smell of burnt flesh off her body. She sniffled and shook her head, trying to fuse herself to his body even though he was trying to wash her.

"I-I don't know. One minute I was with Marcus and the next Lucius was grabbing my arm" she whimpered and then looked up at him, her dark green eyes sad and desperate. "What's _wrong_ with me? Why do people always... always _violate_ me when I don't want them to?" She questioned and then wiped her tears away rather aggressively as she looked away from him. "Maybe Cheryl was right. Maybe I am a whore..." she trailed quietly while wiping away another bout of tears.

"You are _not_ a whore" Severus stated in a very stern tone, grabbing her chin firmly and forcing her eyes to meet his. "You are a kind, devious, intelligent, and gorgeous young woman that has stayed loyal to everyone she cares for. Including the undeserving man she has deemed her boyfriend" he informed with a slight smile before it clouded over with rage. "And anyone who says differently will be dismembered by said boyfriend" he added furiously, his red eyes glowing threateningly. She giggled softly and burrowed her face into his strong chest.

"Thank you" she whispered against him, feeling that pleasant way her heart warmed and jumped several beats. She really did love him and it was getting harder and harder to keep those three little words from tumbling out of her mouth.

~

Draco on the other hand was standing in front of a lot of Gryffindors including one Hufflepuff, who also happened to be his cousin.

"Um Gretel and Severus- Uh Snape are back and Uh... yeah..." he informed awkwardly, his silver eyes darting around a bunch of Gryffindors till he found the one he wanted. As bold as his little mouse was she was always shy when looking at him. He smiled charmingly at her before turning around and bounding up the stairs.

"I knew it!" A man yelled and ran up the stairs as well.

"Sirius wait!" Someone else called.

~

Gretel was laying in bed after Severus had ordered her to stay put while he called for some food. He had dressed her himself much to her chagrin while he pulled on some grey sweats, much to her irritation. She did like seeing his cock firm and leaking and if he was going to put on sweats why couldn't she do it for him?

Draco walked in and Gretel's dark green eyes immediately misted over as she jumped out of bed and pulled the taller boy into a hug.

"Draco I'm s-o so-rry" she apologized, her voice breaking due to the tears that started to well up.

"What are you talking about?" He asked cautiously, wrapping his arms around her petite body.

"I-I killed your-your father" she stated, sobbing a bit because she felt absolutely horrible for the pain it was going to cause him and terrified about what was going to happen to their sibling-friendship. The hand that was rubbing her back froze. "By-by accident! I-I didn't mean to kill him! He was just-just..." she trailed, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt stupid.

Yes Lucius sexually assaulted her, but he started melting before he could even... before he could actually rape her and that was better than what could be said for other people.

"He just what?" Severus questioned darkly as a wet drop of water landed in Gretel's hair. She just shook her head, not wanting Draco to know what his father was going to do. She couldn't do that to him. She hugged the blonde tighter, just as Harry walked in. The green-eyed boy then walked straight out of the room, not wanting to intrude on them.

"I'm just... I feel terrible Draco, I know you loved your father and you just lost your..." she trailed as more drops of water fell into her hair. Draco then dropped to the floor in a heart wrenching sob, bringing Gretel down with him. She cried silently for him, running her hand through his pale hair while her other hand rubbed his trembling shoulders.

~

Gretel jerked awake. She looked around, seeing Draco curled up next to her in her bed, hugging a pillow. She silently got out of the bed and looked for Severus. He wasn't there. She jumped when the sound of shattering glass rang through the mansion. She bolted out of her room and ran down the flights of stairs, holding her boobs in place with her arm.

"I knew it was you!" Sirius yelled and another crash was heard. She walked into the room where all the commotion was and was shocked to see Severus throw her godfather across the room and into the opposite wall. The other occupants in the room were watching the dispute in horror, all their wands were stuck to the high ceiling.

"Severus don‘t-" Remus started, but was smacked in the chest for trying to interfere. Remus hit the wall with a thud. Sirius was struggling to move as Severus approached him.

"Severus!" She cried when he grabbed her godfather's collar and pulled his closed hand back to smash his fist into his skull. Severus stopped what he was doing to look at her as she approached. Sirius looked at her as well.

"Don't look at her you perv!" He yelled, hitting Severus in the face. The Gryffindor mine as well hit a wall for the amount of bones that cracked. Severus snarled and looked back at her godfather.

"No!" She screamed, barely able to catch Severus's fist before it collided with Sirius's face. She was only able to stop her lover because he didn't want to hurt her. "Stop it! Both of you!" She scolded, pushing against both men's chests to get them to move away from each other. Severus didn't budge, but Sirius did. "What the hell is going on?!" She questioned, looking between the two men and glancing towards the audience for an explanation.

"Er, Sirius found out who your boyfriend is" Harry informed awkwardly. Gretel smiled nervously at her godfather.

"Oh" she murmured, spiking Sirius's rage.

"Oh? Oh?! You're dating _Snivellus_!" Sirius screamed, pointing furiously at the man behind her.

"Don't yell at her!" Severus snarled, stepping forward rather aggressively.

"Ok, okay fine" she said, pushing on Severus's chest to get him to stop moving forward. He stopped, though he was glaring quite murderously at her godfather. She turned to the assorted people who were staring at them with wide eyes. "Yes, Severus is my boyfriend" she stated and Mrs. Weasley promptly fainted.

"It makes sense!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?!" The twins questioned, horror struck.

"Love potion!" Ronald Weasley accused.

"I knew that she was the one that gave him those hickeys!" Granger exclaimed triumphantly.

"I-I don't understand" Arthur Weasley murmured in confusion.

"Get some!" Tonks yelled, throwing Gretel a thumbs up. Remus and Harry stayed silent. Sirius looked over at them.

"You two knew and you didn't stop him?!" He cried and Harry immediately jumped up defensively.

"Okay I tried! I even got Dumbledore involved!" Harry exclaimed and Remus turned sharply to look at him.

"Really? What did he do?" The Gryffindor questioned, causing Harry to grimace.

"Nothing, just said that Gretel wasn't under any love potion" Harry answered with a shrug.

"What?! So Gretel went to him voluntarily?!" Sirius exclaimed, looking from Harry to Gretel. "I can't believe this, what do you even see in him?!" The man questioned, looking vaguely like his head was about to explode. 

"Well have you seen him shirtless? Or pant-less for that matter because either one will make you change your mind" she answered nonchalantly, earning horrified looks from everyone, except Tonks who looked delighted by the chaos unfolding around her. 

"Oh my god! Snape's been sleeping in Gretel's room!" The youngest boy Weasley said in sudden realization.

"And he's been staying at her house too!" one of the twins exclaimed.

"Oh you filthy piece of shit!" Sirius yelled, launching himself at Severus to which the Alpha caught and threw him into the adjacent wall.

"I thought you'd have learned your lesson!" Her lover growled, advancing on her godfather. She groaned in annoyance.

"Men!" She hissed, though Severus did have an amplifier on his emotions. The Slytherin grabbed Sirius and threw him across the room like a rag doll. "Remus!" She snapped, pointing to Sirius who was trying to get up. "Don't let him attack Severus again" she ordered, more than a little miffed that the grey werewolf hadn't done so before. Remus was the peacemaker. Severus stopped advancing on the struggling Gryffindor when she grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her, but she was looking at all the damage. "I can't believe you Severus! You couldn't have just thrown him into the floor!?" She questioned distractedly as she bent down to clean up the mess they made. 

"I could have" Severus agreed with a casual shrug. "But that doesn't mean he would've lived" he added, tugging on the hand she was holding so he could pull her up.

"This isn't gonna clean itself!" She huffed irritably as she tried to kneel down to pick up the scattered mess. Glass, bits of furniture, a book or two. He pulled her to her feet again.

"As much as I like you kneeling before me, I do think I can fix this without you slaving away" he commented, earning horrified gasps from the bystanders which turned her face beet red. Severus merely grinned roguishly at her while he waved his hand. Everything instantly put itself back together again.

"Wait kneeling? What does he mean by kneeling?" Tonks questioned innocently, causing everyone to look around uncomfortably.

"Who's kneeling?" Mrs. Weasley questioned as she came too. 

"Um we were talking about Muggles. They kneel when they pray" Gretel informed.

"No, Snape was talking about-"

"Yeah Muggles do kneel when they pray" Draco offered, having walked into the room just then. His blonde hair was damp and he was wearing a large t-shirt that was tucked into the long jeans he was wearing.

"Draco why are you wearing my clothes?" Severus questioned with a raised eyebrow, Gretel on the other hand giggled.

"Gretel wears your clothes" the boy countered and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes because she's my girlfriend" he stated, "so why are you wearing my clothes, they don't even fit you" he observed imperiously and Draco shrugged.

"Muggle clothes are comfortable" the blonde stated with a shrug. Severus growled in frustration as he walked over to the younger Slytherin and snapped his fingers. Draco was instantly dressed in wizard robes that made him look every bit the Malfoy heir. The blonde looked positively infuriated. "No! I refuse to wear wizard clothing!" He protested and then put his hands on his hips. "I'm running away!" He declared and spun on his heel. Severus reached out and grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"If you want to be tortured and dismembered then go right ahead!" Severus hissed and Draco paled as he turned around to look at his godfather.

"What?" He questioned, his voice higher than usual.

"That's what happens to deserters" Severus replied calmly, his jaw tightening as he hauled his godson over to the fireplace.

"You would know, you're probably the one that does it" Sirius scoffed, earning a sharp look from Remus. Severus's eyes flashed as he tried to remain calm.

"No, actually. I knew someone who was handed to me in bags. He was still warm and the bags stained my hands" the Slytherin stated, his face a cool mask that gave away nothing. Gretel however could feel the sorrow roll off of him in waves. She squeezed his hand comfortingly. He gripped it tighter in response.

"I'm-I'm sorry Severus, I didn't know" Draco apologized sincerely.

"Pity, you lot are pathetic" Severus sneered, looking down at his godson as he did so. "You say something tragic and everyone gets all sentimental" he continued disdainfully, looking around the room at the affronted people. "Us Death Eaters aren't sentimental, it's just another day" he added indifferently, earning thunderous looks from everyone in the room. Except Gretel, though she was a little disappointed.

"But Severus-"

"Go! We have papers to sign!" The Alpha snapped, glaring at his godson. Draco looked hurt for a moment before he schooled his features into the haughty expression that graced all the Malfoy's features. The blonde nodded and walked to the fire place. Severus turned to her, his black eyes wide and filled with reluctance. He seemed to be fighting with himself on something before he pulled her into him and crashed their lips together.

It was quick and passionate and just enough tongue to liquify her insides. He pulled away slightly, their lips still touching.

"La revedere Prețioase" he whispered, each word made his thin lips caress her's as she looked up at him, trying to catch her breath.

"La revedere" she breathed before he turned away, his cloak billowing behind him as he strode to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. He stepped in next to Draco and threw the powder down.

"Malfoy Manor" he stated and then disappeared in a burst of green flames.

Gretel tried to make a stealthy exit. However it was not to be.

"Hey Gretel, wait! I want to know what your boyfriend meant" Tonks called across the room where Gretel's foot had barely made it into the hallway. Everyone turned to look at the Slytherin while the Hufflepuff bounded towards her. Gretel laughed nervously before she grabbed Tonks’s arm and bolted.

"Hey! I'm not done with you young lady!" Sirius yelled after them.

~

The next day was the first day of school. Gretel wasn't escorted like everyone else that was at Headquarters was. Instead she had left right after her long and, admittedly, entertaining talk with Tonks to go see Marcus. He didn't know what happened and Lucius had taken her away just after the two best friends had parted ways.

Marcus wasn't exactly as happy as he was when they had parted, but he wasn't exactly sad. He seemed neutral and it was only due to his confusing feelings for his uncle. She had spent the whole day with him trying to get his mind off his uncle with help from the band. They performed a gig which caused all their spirits to run high.

Now she was in the Hogwarts Express asleep next to her non-related brother, their heads resting on each other's and their mouths open. There were probably lots of flies that they unknowingly ate.

The only new thing about her fifth year was no doubt that pink toad who interrupted Dumbledore and Sirius who was the new teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. Yes, everyone had flipped out, not as much as Severus though. The mug he was drinking from had shattered in his hand as he glared at the man of his contempt, who was swaggering into the Hall. Sirius was grinning like an idiot, waving to the admiring girls and fist bumping some Gryffindor boys.

Much to Severus's displeasure and Sirius's, the rowdy Gryffindor had to sit next to the dour Slytherin. They both glared at the other with a hate that you couldn’t fake. Luckily McGonagall engaged Sirius in conversation. The attention whore wrapped an arm around his former Head of House and began talking animatedly. McGonagall just looked mildly uncomfortable. 

At last the feast was over and everyone went to bed.

~

The first lesson Gretel had with Umbridge ensured that the pink bitch wouldn't go anywhere near her.

Gretel was just staring at the cover of the stupid book that she was required to buy for the lesson when Umbridge walked in. She already hated the professor due to what occurred at the feast and the squat woman's overly sweet disposition that was most definitely fake. Umbridge told them to read the first section of their book. Gretel flipped open her book and scoffed, she was not reading this useless garbage.

Gretel leaned back in her chair and daydreamed for awhile. Growing bored she started whistling, but every time the professor would look up she'd quiet down. Eventually she started crumpling up paper balls and throwing them in the air before pointing a finger gun at it and watching it dissolve into flames. Students around her started to throw parchment airplanes, birds, and balls so she could use them as target practice. They were trying to keep their giggling to a minimum, but it wasn't that unnoticeable.

"Oi! What the fuck?!" Gretel exclaimed, jumping to her feet and staunching the bloody cut on her arm. She looked to Umbridge and glared scathingly at the professor. 

"Oh dear, are you alright?" The pink bitch questioned and Gretel smiled sarcastically. 

"Oh peachy" she gritted before mending the gash on her arm. The professor smiled sweetly before gesturing to her book that she had torn the pages of parchment out of.

"You're quite destructive Miss...?" She trailed, looking at her with polite inquiry.

"Swayze as in Silas Swayze" she gritted and watched with satisfaction as the bitch's eyes widened. "I'm sure my father will be thrilled to know that my professor assaulted me" she continued sarcastically, hating herself for acting like Draco, but not entirely above taking Umbridge down a peg or two.

"Oh-oh Miss. Swayze please forgive me. I meant no offense" the professor spluttered hurriedly, causing Gretel to grin. She did like to see the toad grovel.

"Oh no, please save you're excuses for my father" Gretel denied and watched in amusement when the pink toad hastily got out of her chair.

"I'm truly sorry Miss. Swayze-um- wait! How about O's for everyone?" The professor suggested, but Gretel just turned around.

"Bye professor!" She called smugly over her shoulder as she exited the room. Yes, Dolores Umbridge was most definitely mixed up with Voldemort.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Valentines Day! Lol. To those people who like Valentines Day lol. I personally don’t cause I’m single as fuck and emotions are gross lol. But that’s just me lol.
> 
> La revedere Prețioase- Goodbye Precious. (Romanian)
> 
> La revedere- Goodbye. (Romanian)
> 
> At least that’s what google says lol. 
> 
> I know y’all are probably pissed off at me for the snails pace this slow burn is lol. I know, cause it’s pissing me off too lol. But don’t worry, SEXY TIMES are coming in chapter 62! Yayyyy lol.


	61. “I Care Too”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Severus and Gretel go on vacation! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update lol. I kinda got obsessed with GTA V lol, so yeah.... WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE.

Gretel didn't see much of Severus since he was kinda two timing the second most powerful wizards in the world. Severus is the most powerful. But that's her opinion. She did see a whole lot of Draco, who blushed madly anytime she called him little bro or little mouse. Of course she called him the former with fondness and called him the latter teasingly. Their teammates would look over at them curiously when they would practice Quidditch, but they didn't say anything. Her actual little brother was always trying to talk to her and get her to Sirius's quarters so they could all hang out.

Sirius was a really good Care of Magical Creatures Professor and all the girls fell over themselves to gain his praise. Except of course from her, Ginny, and Granger. Though she was given nasty looks when Sirius held actual conversations with her. The boys vied for his attention as well, though it was more like a cool uncle kinda thing with gnarly stories from his youth. Since Sirius talked mostly with all the guys that were over at her house for the summer, they were considered popular. Aside from Slytherin, the Slytherin students hissed at the Gryffindor professor.

Another Slytherin in particular hissed at him as well and Sirius hissed right back. The two wizards have drawn wands on each other, thankfully nothing happened but Harry and her did have to intervene.

It was one of those rare moments where both Severus and Sirius walked into the Great Hall. The professors were more relaxed since Umbridge was off at the Ministry. Dumbledore strode up to Severus.

"I want you to come by my office before you take your vacation" the headmaster informed before striding towards the Head Table. Sirius snorted.

"Even Dumbledore sees that stick up your ass" Sirius cackled, much to Severus's annoyance.

"If you don't shut your muzzle my foot will be up your ass!" Severus hissed back as they continued to walk side-by-side.

"I'd like to see you try" Sirius scoffed and Severus spun dramatically to face the Gryffindor.

"What a tempting offer, but I should remind you of the last time I kicked your ass" He gritted threateningly, staring down at the shorter wizard. Sirius gritted his teeth.

"I doubt you'll be able to do it again, Snivellus!" Sirius hissed challengingly. Severus stepped closer to the Gryffindor.

"Trust me Mutt, I can most certainly kill you now" the dark wizard spat, but Sirius smirked smugly.

"Gretel won't let you" he stated matter-of-factly. A sinister smile formed on Severus's face.

"Really? I can make her scream and _beg_ for me. What makes you think I can't convince her to let me kill you?" He questioned maliciously and watched with satisfaction as Sirius turned fire red.

"She's under a love potion!" He denied fiercely. Both men were itching to fight the other.

"Even if she is, she's still accompanying me on my vacation" Severus taunted imperiously, spinning around to head towards the Head Table.

"Over my dead body!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling his wand out, but Severus was quicker. His wand was out and pointed at Sirius, who still raised his wand determinedly.

"Boys!" McGonagall cried.

"Over your dead body?" Severus questioned with a sinister smile. "That sounds so very pleasant" he said maliciously. They were at a stand still, while Sirius debated whether or not it was a good idea to engage the dark wizard. "What's it gonna be mutt? Care to bargain your life?" He questioned, one eyebrow raised. The entire Great Hall was silent as they watched the scene with baited breath.

"Stop!" Dumbledore commanded as he wedged himself between the two bickering men. Their wands were still raised however. "Either you two haven't heard me or you're threatening me?" The headmaster suggested evenly, prompting Sirius to drop his wand quickly. Severus however did it more slowly, staring the cleared murderer down. He glanced at Dumbledore when he lowered his wand fully. The old wizard was glaring at him furiously. "My office, now" he commanded as he turned. Sirius followed like a good lap dog. The dark wizard clenched his jaw in anger before following the two Gryffindors quietly, head held high.

~

Gretel snuck into Severus's rooms easily due to her locket that allowed her to be invisible as she walked through the halls. She set her bag on his bed and looked around. He wasn't there. Curious, she walked around and found herself looking through his closet. At the very bottom was a hoodie. It was odd since Severus wasn't normally a messy person. She bent down to pick it up.

"Gretel" she jumped and spun around to see Severus standing right in front of her.

"Gah you're like a cat!" She exclaimed, laughing at herself as she got her heart rate under control. 

"Mm, what were you doing?" He hummed as he grabbed her ass firmly and pulled her into his body. She inhaled sharply. 

"I was- I was gonna hang your hoodie up" she answered distractedly, her blue eyes wide and focused on his lips.

"Mm" he said and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth, feeling the longing they had felt for each other the past month. Shivers ran down her spine as warmth pooled between her thighs. They pulled away slowly, panting and sharing the same air. "You ready?" He murmured quietly, his gaze transfixed on her puffy lips.

"Yes, but I want to go by the Hogs Head first" she answered and his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why?" He asked, but she merely nipped his bottom lip and moved to grab her bag.

"You'll see, just make sure your hood is up when we enter the Inn" she informed before putting her own hood up and grabbing his hand to lead him out the secret passageway.

Gretel was excited sitting in Severus's lap and cuddling into him as the Thestrals pulled the carriage. She could feel his erection, but oddly enough they were mainly just content to hold each other. It felt peaceful cocooned in the warmth of each other's arms as their minds temporarily lost its train of thoughts and settled on the person in their arms. The silence shattered when the wooden wheels screeched to a halt. Both of them groaned in annoyance.

Nevertheless, Gretel pressed a kiss against Severus's neck and pulled her hood up as she walked out of the carriage. Severus followed, his own hood pulled up as he held her hand. They stealthily made their way to the Hogs Head and walked in. Severus led them to the bar and glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh of course" he grumbled when he realized why Gretel wanted to come here. She beamed at him before walking over to the large group of students that were squished into a booth. Harry eyed her suspiciously until she pulled her hood down.

"Gretel!" He said happily and she smiled at him before turning to the door where a tall blonde walked in.

"Draco" she called quietly, but he heard her and cautiously made his way over. The group of students eyed him warily. He stopped in front of the suspicious students, pausing to glare at Harry before he turned to her.

"No" he denied her unspoken question, but Gretel merely pushed down on his shoulder, causing him to drop into his seat. He glared at her.

"You're going to join their little group" she stated and there was a string of low protests.

"Why? What you and my godfather taught me is more advanced than a couple of misfits training" Draco scoffed, glaring at the group who glared right back.

"You can share your knowledge" Gretel stated and Draco huffed. "C'mon Draco I want my little brothers to play nice and help each other out" she wheedled as she put an arm around Harry's shoulder and Draco's shoulder. 

"What?!" The group hissed as quietly as they could, but Gretel ignored them. Instead she looked from Harry to Draco imploringly. Draco and Harry glanced at each other before rolling their eyes.

"I guess" Draco said, "but you have to sign up too" the blonde added with a grin. Gretel smiled at him.

"Slytherins. If one goes down they take the others with them" she commented fondly as she grabbed a piece of paper. She waved her wand over it before signing the parchment. "Here" she said as she set the parchment down and pulled off her Slytherin locket. She put it on Harry. "There. Now, you just think of being invisible and you and whoever else you're touching will also turn invisible" she informed and Draco looked affronted while Harry looked at the Slytherin smugly.

"Why not give it to me?" He complained, making Gretel chuckle.

"Because Slytherins know how to sneak around and I am not worried about you getting caught" she explained. This time it was Draco's turn to look smug and for Harry to look affronted. She rolled her eyes at them fondly and bent to peck the top of Draco's head and Harry's. "Play nice! I don't want to come back and find that my brothers mauled each other!" She warned as she walked away. Holding out her hand for Severus to grab it, who still had his hood up.

"Use protection!" Draco called, to which Gretel stuck her tongue out at the blonde before she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Draco then looked back at Harry and sneered. "I'm her favorite" he stated and Harry glared at him.

"I'm related to her!" He countered, prompting Draco to glare right back at him.

"I've known her longer!" He hissed and the two boys were locked in a stare down until Hermione called attention back to the matter at hand. Even though the group tried hard not to let on how uneasy they were with Draco there, they still tried to sit as far away from him as possible. Ginny however smiled at him shyly whenever he caught her eye.

~

"Where are we?" Gretel questioned when she felt solid ground below her. Severus transfigured their clothes into beachware as he laced their fingers together.

"Greece. We're behind the hotel we'll be staying at" he answered, looking at her with a grin. He looked delicious shirtless and with swim trunks on as well as that endearing lopsided smile of his. His dark mark stood out against his pale skin, but she knew that the Muggles would think it was a tattoo. He had also transfigured her clothes into a ruby red bikini top and faded blue jean shorts. 

"Is it already booked for us?" She asked curiously as he led her out from behind the hotel and into the warm coastal air of Greece.

"Yes and there are lots of things I want to do with you" he replied casually as they walked side by side on the beach. The beaches had people scattered about and stands that people were selling all kinds of things at. "I thought we could just relax today and then tomorrow we'll go traipsing through the town" he added and Gretel smiled, her deep dimples showing off.

"It's lovely Severus" she assured as she stopped and turned him to face her. He looked down at her as she stood on her tip toes. He bent down and captured her bottom lip with his. She shivered at the slow way he sucked on it and then angled his head to kiss her properly. She sighed, feeling as though she could die happily from the feelings he was conjuring inside of her.

~

For the next few days they walked through the town and went to little shops and even went to the amusement park. The upside down rides made Severus laugh hysterically cause she would scream her head off. His rich laughter would send her into a fit of giggles, of course after she was done with the ride.

He had taken to mocking her and screaming in a high-pitched voice that made her laugh hysterically. He was rather good at mimicking her.

"Oh my god! The ground is coming at us!" Severus exclaimed, several octaves higher than his velvet baritone. Gretel smacked his chest warningly but she couldn't quite keep the grin off her face.

"Shut it!" She hissed and Severus started laughing. His crooked smile made his teeth gleam and his eyes glow jovially. He looked straight at her then and she must've been staring at him like a fool because all she could think was that she was madly in love with this wonderful man. He was staring at her too, that unique smile still plastered on his face while the sun peeked out from behind his raven black hair.

Severus seemed to be getting closer to her and she waited for him to close the distance between them. His hand came up to thread through her hair and to aid him in pulling her head back so he could have better access to her thick lips. He kissed her then. Mouth parted wide so he could stick his tongue down her throat while his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Their tongues warred for what seemed like hours but was merely only a few seconds. They pulled away from each other, breathing heavily and wide eyes searching.

"Wow, that's love" someone said, startling the both of them as they looked around wildly for the person who interrupted their moment. Their eyes landed on a young man wearing a t-shirt that had a camera on it and advertised as many photos for six euros. "Here, I'm sure these photos will be great for the photo album of your honeymoon" the blonde man beamed, proffering a camera to them. Gretel took it while Severus fished out six euros from his pocket.

"Uh... were not on our honeymoon" Severus said awkwardly as he handed the man the right amount of money. The blondes’ eyebrows furrowed as he stuffed the money into his board shorts. His expression went from puzzled to cheeky.

"Well then hurry up and get married!" He cheered before bounding away.

Gretel was blushing madly, but she felt a little insecure about herself when she felt Severus freeze. She heard him mutter something about a 'psychic'

"What's wrong?" She questioned, laying a hand on his chest as she looked up into his face. His head was turned to the side, but there was a nervous air to him.

"Nothing" he said a bit too quickly before pulling her back towards the town. "I'm famished, let's have dinner" he suggested, his long legs walking a little faster than normal.

Gretel felt herself deflate a bit. Of course she knew there was no hope for marriage. But she had hoped foolishly and even daydreamed about it once. But his reaction to that particular suggestion made her heart ache.

~

The next day Severus was gone on Death Eater business and Order business. She pouted around the hotel and down at the beach. She knew she was being childish and that what he was doing was important, but she couldn't help but miss him.

Gretel had finally looked through the pictures that guy took of them and smiled. They did look very much in love with the way they were staring at each other. Though it was painfully obvious that her face was practically glowing with love. She wanted to believe the same for Severus, but... could he really love her?

_Sure... he loves that you look like your mom!_

A cruel voice in her head yelled and Gretel viscously shoved it away. She turned to the other picture. It was of them kissing and her stomach did a bunch of flips. Vividly remembering how she had felt when kissing him.

~

Severus didn't come back till a few days later. He looked pissed off as he sat heavily beside her. He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled into her neck, sighing in contentment.

"What's up?" She questioned as she carded her hands through his soft black hair. Severus purred his approval.

"Nothing much. Just the dark lord throwing a fit because he's upset that you're not at Hogwarts" he spat lowly before his chest rumbled menacingly. "He has no right to be upset!" He snarled, his grip on her person tightening. Gretel's heart raced. Voldemort was keeping tabs on her? She snorted inwardly. Why wouldn't he? He has to keep tabs on all his followers and their children. She leaned down to press her lips to his lips softly. 

"Let's go down to the beach and relax" she suggested soothingly, her hand still moving through his hair to calm him. Severus nodded and got up to change, her doing the same.

They walked along the beach in companionable silence and slowly but surely Severus started to relax. His sharp strides turned into more of a swagger while his jaw visibly relaxed. His hand even loosened the grip it had on hers and wrapped it possessively around her waist. People looked at them, just casually glancing their way, realizing they accidentally caught their eyes and then would look away. However there were a couple of girls that were ogling Severus's physique. She felt a surge of possessiveness and laced the hand that was resting on her stomach with hers and guided it to rest halfway in her shorts. He looked down at her curiously, one eyebrow raised in question. She merely smiled and coyly kissed the side of his torso. He didn't seem to know other girls were staring at him and instead drummed his fingers idly against her pubic bone.

Severus suddenly growled in agitation and steered her towards the ocean. She obliged, happy that she was going to be able to swim. She shimmied off her shorts which released Severus's hand and ran into the water. Her boyfriend followed her closely as they swam through the warm water. By the time they had finished their very enthusiastic splash war, Gretel was seated in Severus's lap. They were fervently parting their lips while Severus's hands roamed up her back and her hips ground into his erection.

Their kisses slowed to a languid glide as the sun started to set, painting the waves around them orange. Gretel pulled away softly and laid her head in the crook of his neck while her hands roamed the raised lines on his back.

"Severus" she started as she leaned back to look at him. His onyx eyes gazed into hers trustingly which made her cringe inwardly about what she was about to ask. "The scars on your body, where are they from?" She asked curiously, running her hands comfortingly over his scarred flesh. He froze, looking at her blankly before he looked away.

"My father" he gritted and Gretel brought one hand up to cup his jaw and turn his head to face her. His eyes held a deep pain in them and she felt her heart crack.

"Your mother?" She asked gently and his eyelids slid shut as he leaned into her touch. He sighed.

"My mother was neglectful and my father was abusive" he replied in clipped tones, but she could feel his torment. Even if she couldn't, her own heart was being tormented. She leaned into him, her eyes roaming his sharp features. Her thumb caressed the slight stubble on his jaw.

"Please tell me what happened" she whispered gently, her thumb tenderly stroking his cheek while her other hand came up to pet his hair. His jaw clenched as his breathing wavered and his obsidian eyes snapped open. They were glazed and unfocused, the orange light of the sun was reflecting off the liquid that had gathered in his eyes.

"I-" he started, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he gazed into her beautiful sapphires. "I had heard a struggle and so naturally I-I went upstairs to see what it was..." he trailed, his grip tightening as he clutched her to him. His eyes showed so much agony, she was sure her heart broke. "It was my father, raping my mother's dead body after he had just stran- strangled her..." he whispered quietly while she felt a cold substance slip down her cheek.

Severus had closed his eyes, a tear slipping off his long, thick eyelashes. She bit her lip to keep from hiccuping in sorrow at seeing this wonderful, intelligent, _strong_ man cry. She wiped his tear away with her thumb, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"I had backed away to go get help, but it was an old house and the floorboard creaked..." he trailed, body shuddering in remembrance as another tear slipped down his cheek. "My father looked up and I knew... I _knew_ he wanted to kill me-" he choked as his eyes opened, looking desperate. "My father, a man who was supposed to _love_ me, tried to _kill_ me without a second thought!" He hissed brokenly.

Gretel was sure she was crying for him, with him. She loved him and to know that someone that was supposed to love him as well did those horrible things to him made her want to murder anyone who's ever done him wrong and also bawl like a baby.

"Am I that _unlovable_? That even my father did not care if I died? Did not care about killing his own _son_?!" He exclaimed quietly as silent tears flooded down his cheeks. She whimpered as she grasped his jaw between both her hands. Her own cheeks were most likely wet and gross looking from her tears.

"I l- I care Severus!" She whispered urgently as she leaned down to touch her forehead to his while she gazed into his beautiful eyes. "I care _so much_ Severus! I would die for you because I-" she hiccuped. "Because I-" she was cut off by a pair of wet lips crashing against hers. She sighed in relief as her hands gripped his hair tightly and his lips slid wetly over hers. They were still silently crying, but she could feel the sorrow in him decrease significantly as it was overrun with a blinding sensation of relief and hope too.

"I care too" he breathed against her lips. Gretel's heart soared as he continued to devour her lips. He cares and she hoped to Merlin that he would eventually feel the way she did about him to her. For now though, caring was enough. Especially since it came from the man she was irrevocably in love with.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do y’all want the next chapter soon? Cause like there’s smut, smut, SMUT. Basically porn guys lol. I’ll probs forget to update lol, so I need reminders lol.


	62. “Fuck...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Severus takes Gretel on a date before he fucks her brains out. Such a gentleman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, like VERY GRAPHIC! Please read with CAUTION.
> 
> I thought I’d surprise all y’all with a chapter that I’m sure some of y’all have been waiting for, for awhile lol. It’s also a thank you for giving me over a hundred kudos lol. I mainly did this story for fun and to help my brain process emotions, cause it can be an asshole sometimes lol. But thank you, really. It means a lot to know that y’all enjoy the depravity of my mind as well.
> 
> So.... ENJOY ENJOY MY DUDES!

Severus insisted on taking her out to dinner for her seventeenth birthday. When she had asked him why he was so persistent about it, he had said something along the lines of;

"... I would like to take you out to dinner before I fuck you so hard you can hardly walk". 

Despite the crude nature of his words, he had said it to her while his body was pressed to hers and he was whispering in her ear, deep and throaty. He had managed to turn her brain to mush with his voice and a few choice words. Her knees were trembling precariously when he had pulled back to look at her with a smug grin.

Now as they sat across from each other having a lovely dinner. Gretel could tell that he seemed different, lighter even. After he had cried yesterday it seemed that it had decreased the weight that rested on his shoulders. He seemed happier, his lopsided grin came easier and stayed longer. His eyes didn't look so tormented either. They still held a great deal of agony in them, but she seemed to have helped him slay at least one of his demons. He was just so beautiful as she stared at him smiling and telling her a story about him and Regulus Black.

"...the dragon had burnt off the back part of his trousers, but Regs didn't know!" He laughed and Gretel smiled so wide that her cheeks hurt and her dimples deepened. "And-and that's not even the best part! Regs didn't know his black and red arse was showing so he spent the better part of an hour walking around school with his arse hanging out!" He exclaimed and then laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Gretel giggled at the mental image the story had conjured. He quieted down a bit, his crooked smile plastered on his face as he turned to look at her. He blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry precious, I got a bit carried away" he apologized in embarrassment. Gretel shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"Don't be sorry" she rebutted gently as she smiled at him. "I love seeing you smile and laugh" she stated and Severus blushed, he _blushed_. And Merlin wasn't it the most adorable thing she's ever seen. He looked a bit taken aback though.

"Really? My mother said I had a horridly crooked smile" he said, looking at her as if she were a lunatic. Gretel felt her heart throb painfully. Has no one ever truly loved him for who he is? She hoped that his friend Regulus was an amazing best friend.

"It's endearing and so is your lopsided grin" she countered firmly, squeezing his hand in reassurance. He grinned that lopsided grin even as his cheeks turned pink. He waved to the waiter and asked for the check.

On the way back to the hotel they were both nervous and excited. Every brush of skin to skin contact made them gasp even if it wasn't in anyway sexual. They couldn't help it. Their minds were racing with possibilities while their bodies prepped themselves.

Gretel could've strangled Severus for suggesting they walk back to the hotel. It was a short walk, but the tension was unbearable and all she could think about was that stiff member buried deep inside of her. She shuddered. Severus kept her in front of him when they entered the hotel due to his raging hard on. She was hard pressed not to jump his bones then and there.

Once they finally entered their room, Gretel was pushed against the nearest wall. She gasped when Severus's hard body molded to hers aggressively as he tore open her pretty red dress. His lips descended on hers, vigorously thrusting his tongue into her mouth and sliding it along hers. She moaned as her own tongue tried to keep up with his while his hands ripped the rest of her dress in half. He let it fall to the floor in pieces. He groaned and growled lowly while his hands came up to knead her breasts. She whimpered at his ministrations while her shaking hands reached for his shirt and began sliding the buttons out of the holes clumsily.

"Severus..." she breathed when he finally released her mouth to suck his way down her neck. He moaned when her nails dug into the burning skin of his pecks after his sharp canines grazed her sensitive skin. He felt so warm and inviting. He reluctantly released her breasts to allow her to slip his dress shirt off. Once she did however, his hands came to tear off her bra so he could lavish his attentions to her supple breasts. She whimpered helplessly against him as she hastily began to undo his belt. He chuckled, causing her to shudder pleasantly as he replaced her hands with his.

"In a hurry are we?" He rumbled in amusement as he toed off his shoes while pulling his belt out of the belt loops. Her heart stopped and then thudded aggressively before it came to another abrupt halt. She eagerly replaced his hands with hers as she shakily unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. Severus refocused her attention to his burning coals with a finger under her chin. "How do you want me to take you precious?" He breathed against her lips. She could hardly breathe, much less form a coherent sentence.

"I-I..." she stuttered helplessly before sighing blissfully when her hand wrapped around the silky skin of his cock. It seems he had forgone underwear. He groaned and gave a powerful thrust forward that knocked the air out of her lungs.

"I'm waiting precious" he purred, nipping her bottom lip. She whimpered as one hand came up to grasp his shoulder for dear life. His cock swelled in her hand while she stroked it as she tried to piece together a few words.

"I- fast" she breathed, twisting her slick hand around his cock while Severus thrust shallowly into her hand. "I expect it to be..." she trailed, breathing in deeply to calm herself while Severus's talented fingers walked along the skin of her hips. "....like-like a bandaid" she gasped upon feeling his long fingers graze the smooth skin just above her pubic bone.

"Very well" he rumbled and swiftly gathered her in his arms. He walked over to the king sized bed and deposited her on the mattress while he kicked off his pants. He looked at her gleefully as his eyes traveled the length of her quivering body and settled between the slick mess at the peak of her thighs.

Merlin she felt as though something inside her was ready to explode. She stared at Severus in all his naked glory as he crawled onto the bed. She almost jumped out of her skin when his large hands ran over the smooth skin of her knees.

"Mm, so sensitive" he purred, running his hands down her scorching inner thighs. He lowered his head and spread her legs wider. She shivered and trembled under his touch as she felt his tongue unfurl and leave a wet trail running the length of her inner thighs. "You smell divine" he informed thickly, his nose pressed against her clothed center as he inhaled. She blushed deeply even though he has done something similar before. His hand came up to grab the lacy barrier, he twisted it and then pulled. She gasped when the snap of her panties stung her, but she hardly had time to linger on the pain since Severus decided to delve between her thighs.

"Oh Severus...!" She whimpered, her hands finding their way into his soft black hair. She writhed and squirmed under him. The intense emotions that were running through her body reached a fevered pitch rapidly. Of course he's eaten her out before, but the thrilling prospect of him finally fucking her made every ministration of his tongue seem as if it was entirely new.

Severus growled into her cunt, sending her into a wave of desperation. She tried to thrust into his mouth, but the steel bar he called an arm held her hips in place. His other hand grabbed her knee and opened her wider, giving him more access. His tongue thrust into her while his hooked nose pressed insistently against her clit.

"Severus..." she whined. Her vision was blurring, but Severus slowed down just enough to keep her sane. Enough to register that she wasn't about to climax. "Severus please" she begged. She tried to thrust up, but he merely granted her a couple thrusts of his tongue. She wanted to sob due to the burning sensation that simmered in her womb. "Please Severus! I need you, your mouth, your cock, anything- SEVERUS!" She screamed.

Gretel screamed so loud it echoed in the room and down the hall. Her nails dug into Severus's pale back while her eyes rolled back into her head. Blinding pain shot through her that was soon chased by euphoria. A growling moan rumbled above her, that was immediately followed by warm ropes of liquid that fueled her euphoria. She felt as if she'd been ripped open and then entered nirvana.

"Precious?" Someone questioned above her, distantly. Her entire body felt tingly and relaxed. She was somewhere in paradise and she never wanted to leave. "Precious?!" The person questioned more urgently. She blinked and found herself looking into worried onyx eyes. He looked pained, but his anxiety was a little more prevalent. She breathed in deeply as she moved her hands, feeling a warm slippery substance on her nails.

"Do... that... again..." she panted and felt Severus sigh in relief. His movement made her aware of the massive thing between her legs that she felt was going to tear through her with the slightest movement. He moved, causing her to gasp as her nails scaled over his back. She was distantly aware of the indentions in his skin already. He thrust back into her, slow and controlled. She shuddered, her cunt was fluttering around the intrusion inside her like a hummingbird.

Severus's shoulders were shaking with the effort of staying calm. The large head of his cock was pushing insistently against a spot inside her with every thrust. She realized that she was going to cum much too soon. However she couldn't find it in herself to care as liquid fire licked its way down her body and coiled in her womb. She was panting and so was Severus. Hot breaths puffed out over her neck, egging her to her climax. His warm hand traveled the curves of her body before it settled on her pussy. His thumb pressed against her clit. She cried out and fell into blissful nothingness.

"You're so tight precious" he husked as he grabbed her knees and urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. His next thrust caused her to scream his name like a desperate prayer to the heavens. She felt as though he had broken passed her cervix and managed to seat himself in her womb. Her pussy fluttered and clenched, drawing a very animalistic growl from her lover. She felt his cum fill her before he managed to grapple back his control over his body.

"SEVERUS!" She moaned, not even caring that she sounded like a wanton whore. He was thrusting in and out of her faster, his grip on her hips firm and most likely going to bruise. She found the strength in her arms to pull herself up and kiss him. He responded enthusiastically, groaning and snarling into her mouth as his tongue slid over hers. He angled his head, allowing his tongue to slither to the back of her throat. She was quickly seeing white spots with every thrust that hit her cervix. He broke their kiss to trail a path of fire down the scalding heat of her neck.

Gretel keened as her back arched off the bed as if her heart was suddenly wrenched from her chest. Severus had delivered a very precise blow to her cervix while he sunk his teeth into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Her eyes rolled back into her head as wave after wave of pure bliss and satisfaction crashed over her. Her already shivering body was reduced to a quivering mess as she gasped for air. Her cunt milked Severus's cock greedily, but he continued to thrust into her. His head was bowed to her breasts so he could suckle on the pink buds while his hips worked in a steady rhythm. She could feel their combined fluids leaking out of her, but that didn't stop her boyfriend from fucking her into the next life.

"You're so fucking gorgeous precious" he moaned into her skin while her fingers trailed over the long furrows in his back.

"Severus..." she whimpered, vehemently insisting that the oncoming orgasm was impossible. She flexed her muscles, causing her pussy to clench around the massive, steel column in her cunt. Severus gave an entirely animalistic growl as his head shot up to look at her. She shuddered. His eyes were completely black and his canines were sharp and tinted red, only visible because of the lecherous grin he was giving her. 

"Oh your pussy loves milking my cock doesn't it precious?" He purred, his chest rumbling against her pleasantly as he gave a particularly hard thrust and hit her cervix. She keened and her vagina spasmed as if to prove his point. He stayed seated in that position as he grabbed her hand and placed it just above her pubic bone. He guided her in moving her fingers around the slight bulge. "You feel that precious? That is my cock, seated so deeply within you that it is practically at the entrance of your womb" he leered and she blushed as her velvety walls fluttered around his cock.

"Shut up and fuck me Severus" she ordered, which had the desired effect she was going for. His nostrils flared and her excitement mounted as he angled his hips differently then before and thrust. "SEVERUS!" She screamed, her nails once again digging long furrows into his back as stars danced before her. She felt warm liquid gush over the cock she was impaled on, only the tiniest of drops leaked onto her thighs for Severus's cock served as a pleasant plug for all their fluids.

Severus watched Gretel waver between consciousness and unconsciousness. She was exhausted, which was to be expected and not only that, her body played so beautifully for his cock. However he knew that she could feel everything he was giving her, evident by the way her cunt was fluttering around him uncontrollably. He felt his pride swell up at the fact that he was able to render such a fierce and witty young woman boneless and speechless. It was intoxicating and spurred his hips faster. 

He could feel Gretel's body ready to snap once again as her face took on a pleasant, if somewhat harassed, expression. She was sensitive he knew, but oh did her responsiveness do things to him. Her pussy clenched around him as his cock scraped her slick, velvet walls. Every time he pulled out warm liquid would spill onto her thighs, the bedsheets, and sometimes his thighs as well. The evidence of their coupling only served to heighten his pleasure.

Severus's chest rumbled with a growl as he finally allowed himself to expel his seed. Gretel's cunt milked him in her own half conscious orgasm. His head fell onto her chest as he tried to catch his breath. He rolled onto his back, bringing her with him so his cock didn't slip out of her. His eyes closed as sleep claimed him.

~

Gretel woke up to a searing heat inside her that was rolling against spots along her cunt that she didn't know existed.

"Severus..." she moaned breathlessly. An arm around her waist tightened its hold on her as if trying to fuse them together. Severus's pupils were blown wide and his mouth was parted, his elongated teeth glinted in the light of the moon that shone through the window. His chest was pressed against hers as beads of sweat ran down his chest and was lost between the scorching heat of their bodies. Every sinful roll of his hips made her gasp. Severus gazed into her eyes intently, the hand on her hip guiding her to thrust in rhythm with his own thrusts. Her body felt keyed up to release the pressure in her womb. She craned her neck just enough to lick over his swollen lips. His eyes fluttered shut as he groaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers into his hair while her lips kissed along his jawline and her teeth nipped the tight skin.

"Ah- Gre-Gretel..." he growled roughly as his other arm came up to wrap around her waist as well. He angled her hips to where her back was arched of its own accord. The angle of her hips allowed her to help him a little more while his cock hit a spot inside her she wasn't sure was there before.

"Mm..." she purred like a cat as she bit the skin of his throat and his cock jumped inside her. She grinned, making sure to clench her cunt. Severus growled and snapped his hips forward. "Severus!" She cried as her vision blurred while they both came instantaneously.

Severus snarled like a rabid beast as his hips started to snap forward with such force that it made her breasts bounce and jiggle. He purred as he sped up, chasing his release. Sure he'd just cum, but being a werewolf had some advantages. He thrust in and out of the vice grip Gretel's cunt had on his cock. She was so tight it was almost painful, but he did like the pain. She was whimpering below him, her mouth opening and closing as she aided him in his endeavor. Sweat beaded on his forehead as his hand reached between their bodies so he could pinch the living daylights out of her clit. She cried out his name while her pussy clamped down so hard on his cock it rendered him immobile.

Severus's seed flooded her slick channel. He collapsed on his elbows, pressing his chest against hers. He could feel the furious beats of her heart, trying to pump blood to her brain so she didn't pass out again. It proved useless since she fell asleep a moment later. Severus did the same as the last threads of their magic coalesced and became one. Heat filled them, unknowing to them as the fiery hearts of their magic molded together.

~

Gretel gasped for air, her lungs struggling to expand. Severus's solid, heavy body was stretched out over hers. Her arms she realized were stretched over her head, large hands laced with hers. She gasped and her eyes snapped open to see Severus's black eyes watching her intently as his hips rolled against hers languidly. Ensuring his cock hit every nerve in her channel, igniting a fire that burned so deeply in her bones she felt she'd combust.

"I feel I've fucked you like a wild animal precious and I believe you should've been taken more gently for your first time" he rumbled against her swollen lips.

"I don't- Ah! Mind..." she breathed as she felt his abs flex against her toned stomach. Merlin the heat between them was almost unbearable, if she didn't know any better she'd think their bodies were melting into each other. She was sore yes, but she would endure any kind of discomfort if it meant Severus would fuck her with that magnificent cock of his.

"You're so swollen precious, I can hardly move" he rasped. She whimpered as she clenched his large hands while his cock grazed the frayed nerves in her walls. He was so close to that spot inside her that would push the roaring tidal wave of pleasure over the metaphorical cliff. He pressed his body more firmly into hers so she had to fight to breathe. She shuddered when his hot breath grazed the shell of her ear. "Come for me precious" he ordered roughly as he skillfully snapped his hips up and bit the sensitive skin just under her ear.

She moaned loudly as the head of his cock hit the spot inside her that was aching for pressure. As ordered she came around him, trembling under the flexing muscles of his body as she gasped for air. He groaned, his hips picking up speed. Every time he pulled out she could feel her juices run down her thighs, despite herself she blushed at the obscene way it made her feel. His thrusts were so powerful that it made her body move upwards against the bed. 

Severus released her hands and instead curled them around her shoulders to keep her in place as he thrust into her. Each thrust caused the head of his cock to hit that delicious spot inside her. She whimpered his name, mewling like a wounded animal. The thin sheen of sweat made their bodies slide against each other's and the accumulation of liquid between their bodies made each thrust echo with a lewd squelching sound. He then took one hand from her shoulder and snaked it between their bodies to press firmly against the slick, sore bundle of nerves. She keened her back arching helplessly against the wall of muscle as fireworks obscured her vision.

Severus grinned maliciously as he watched the way her burning sapphires glazed over and her mouth parted to allow a delightfully salacious sound escape her. He then got to his knees, grabbed the generous globes of her ass and began plowing into her. The new position made her body arch and breasts bounce. She was screaming and crying out his name, a sinful chorus for his sinful urges.

"Ah! Severus I- OH SEVERUS!" She screamed her orgasm coming much faster than she was anticipating. He chuckled, watching her breasts bounce with rapture as he continued to fuck her with the force of an animal. "Unh! Severus please! I-I can't..." she whimpered helplessly, but he just grinned.

"What was that precious?" He questioned cruelly as she tried to draw breath into her lungs. "I-I couldn't... ah... hear you" he teased breathlessly, causing her to whimper in answer. His malicious grin turned into a devious smile as one hand traveled up to her lower back. The position arched her back more sharply and changed the position in which his cock hit.

"Ah- SEVERUS!" She cried out as tears streaked down the sides of her face. She came so forcefully it caused him to ejaculate and roar. The veins in his neck throbbed and spidered over his shoulders and arms. It looked like black ink ran over his skin. He tried to pull out, but immediately halted when he could not and Gretel cried out in pain. 

"What's wrong?" He panted as he tried to figure out why he wasn't able to pull out of her flooded channel. He waited for Gretel to catch her breath while he felt around between them.

"Nothing! It just... it hurts when you try to pull out" she answered breathlessly as his hand finally reached the outline of a decidedly large knot at the base of his cock that was encased in her cunt. His brows furrowed, there was not a knot before. He was sure of it. However when they were having sex he was too tired and affection deprived to pull out of her.

"Fuck..." he muttered, realizing now that his werewolf must've realized that he was having sex with his mate and therefore created the blasted knot. He could still feel his cock expelling his seed.

"What is it?" Gretel questioned as she pulled herself up to sit in his lap, causing his cock to twitch. He briefly admired how flexible she was and filed that information away for later.

"It seems I am knotting" he answered with a sheepish smile. "But do not worry, I've put the contraceptive charm on you" he added hastily. Much to his surprise Gretel smiled as her hands came up to run through his raven-black hair.

"A knot? Mm... that's kinda hot" she breathed against his lips as she looked up at him through her lashes coyly. His cock twitched inside her.

"Really?" He husked as he gently nuzzled her nose, allowing their lips to brush against each other. She smiled at him as her lips encased his bottom lip. She pulled the plush lip into her mouth to gently suck on it. He moaned.

"Mm... I would love to continue this but I'm starving" she hummed and Severus chuckled, causing his cock to jump inside her.

"Yes, I suggest we stay still" he agreed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her delightfully scented neck. Gretel sighed and did the same, wrapping her arms around his neck as she too buried her face in his neck.

Severus didn't know how long they were wrapped around each other, but it was long enough for Gretel to fall asleep. He sighed and lifted her off his semi soft cock. She jerked awake rather abruptly, startling him. She blushed, but when she looked down at her thighs her face turned beet red. It seemed his sperm and her juices oozed out from between her thighs. Severus smiled proudly. 

"Go clean up precious" he said, patting her ass as she shuffled to the end of the bed. She stopped though, her eyes wide as she looked around.

"Uh Severus?" She questioned, patting his arm and urging him to look at the room. 

Anything that was glass was shattered, the mirrors, the windows. The walls and furniture had large scorch marks all over them, as if a great ball of fire had exploded and burned the surface of everything in the room.

"That's... peculiar..." Severus ventured, his mind working for a plausible explanation. Which he suddenly arrived at, but neglected to tell his girlfriend. "Go on, I'll fix this" he assured as he gently nudged her to get off the bed. She did, if a little slowly. She put one trembling leg on the floor and then another before she stood up and immediately collapsed. Severus caught her before she hit the floor. "It seems I got carried away" he murmured before he gathered her in his arms and walked her into the bathroom on his own trembling legs.

"I don't mind" she stated as he set her on her feet in the shower, keeping his arm around her waist to hold her upright. He turned the faucets on even as he looked at her in concern.

"Precious, you can't walk surely you must be in pain" he replied firmly as the lukewarm water burst out of the shower head and cascaded over their bodies. She shook her head vigorously.

"I am not! I'm just sore and overly sensitive" she denied defiantly. He just shook his head at her as he began to wash her. He knew that she liked the fact that he had fucked her so thoroughly she couldn't walk and while he was very proud of himself for doing that. He wasn't proud of himself for causing her pain. He could feel her pain, even if it was as small as a paper cut, he still felt guilty for getting so carried away. Gretel unexpectedly slapped his slick chest. "Don't you dare feel guilty!" She hissed as he ran the sponge over her shoulders and back. "Today was the best day of my life and I will not have you feeling guilty for it" she declared sternly. He didn't know how she managed to know how he was feeling, but he liked that she constantly fed his ego. He truly was a selfish bastard. A beast.

"Be that as it may, I am still going to give you a salve to numb the pain" he replied coolly. She opened her mouth to argue with him, but he merely glared at her. She shut her mouth to glare at him in turn. "Good girl" he praised and watched in satisfaction as she shuddered before aggressively grabbing the sponge after he was finished washing her and preceded to wash him roughly. He valiantly held in his laughter as he held onto her hips to keep her from falling.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... lots of sex lol. If it doesn’t make much sense or whatever, this is my first time writing sex so... yeah lol.
> 
> I tried Broskis...


	63. “On Your Knees”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo Severus and Gretel have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!

Over the next few days Severus pampered her like there wasn't anything else in the world he'd rather be doing. She insisted constantly that he didn't have to carry her any where, but he always shut her down. And to top that he refused to touch her sexually, saying that it would lead to her not being able to walk again. So she had to live off of his very heated kisses. She tried, she really did, to goad him into fucking her like a rabid beast. She'd lay out on the bed naked, walk around him salaciously, rub up against him, bend over in front of him, she'd even made a mad grab for his erection. He simply ignored her though.

She was aware that Severus had somehow managed to get her drunk off his cock for she did walk around like a zombie for a week. But she was unfairly addicted to that monstrosity between his legs as well and willing to endure another week of sluggishness just to feel him inside her. 

Over the weekend she was feeling more herself after he had forced her to rub the salve he'd made on her tender areas. Their last week there he finally stopped carrying her around and took her out regularly, but still refused to make love to her. While she loved that he fretted over her wellbeing, she really wished he would just push her against the wall and do with her as he wished. It was not to be.

"Gretel, I've already told you that I am not going to have sex with you any time soon!" He exclaimed as he walked around naked, throwing their clothes into a bag. They were leaving back to Hogwarts that day.

"Why not?!" She yelled at him, tears of frustration gathering in her eyes. "Am I so weak that you won't even touch me! I am not made of glass!" She screamed furiously. His eyes softened when he looked at her. She knew that he did not wish to hurt her again, but not being able to be with him so intimately was physically hurting her. She didn't know why she needed to constantly be touching him.

"Because it hurts me precious when you are in pain" he said quietly when he walked up to her. "I don't know how or why, but when you are in pain I can feel it. I can feel exactly where you are hurting and it is reciprocated in me tenfold" he explained softly as he gently cupped her jaw. She sighed in relief at the touch, feeling him sigh as well. "It feels like there is a knife in my chest to know that you are in pain" he whispered. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his naked waist. She felt those three little words on the tip of her tongue, but she decided to show him instead. She sunk to her knees. "Precious no, you don't have to-"

"Shut up" she interrupted before her mouth encased the head of his cock. She closed her eyes, feeling immediate pleasure from the simple act skyrocket through her. Both her hands came up to wrap around his length where they twisted around the firm column. She grinned around his thick cock, feeling the impending orgasm about to take place. Clearly ignoring her for so long was not ideal for lasting very long.

"Gretel..." he husked and her heart fluttered in time with the way his cock was throbbing. She felt as though the pleasure of giving him a blow job was increased somehow, as if she were feeling Severus's pleasure as well. But that wasn't possible... She took more of his length in her mouth and swallowed harshly as her nails grazed the part of him that was still exposed. He gasped and moaned as his cum filled her mouth which she obediently swallowed. She smiled up at him before getting to her feet and scurrying away from him before he could grab her. Despite her wanting him to fuck her, she felt he deserved to suffer too.

Severus met her at the receptionists desk with their bags looking thunderous. The old woman eyed him cautiously, clearly wary of his sour demeanor. Gretel just smiled at him innocently, prompting him to glare at her. Without looking at the woman he slid the room key onto the desk.

"We're checking out and I've already paid. The room was 394" he stated in his beautifully deep voice as he grabbed Gretel's arm and stalked off with her.

~

It's almost been an entire month since Gretel and Severus had sex. It was killing her. She could only stare longingly at him or daydream during class about their sexual escapades. She needed his touch. She felt like an addict. Every time he looked at her, her body burned and her thighs rubbed together. She could see his pupils dilate further and his nostrils flare, it made her even more wet to know he could smell her.

They couldn't do anything though. Umbridge was constantly passing through his classroom and the staff that knew of her relationship with her professor kept close eyes on them. Severus was forever gone when she tried to visit him since Voldemort liked his firm ass. When he was free though Gretel was busy with quidditch practice and meetings with the D.A. It was surprising but endlessly successful that Draco and Harry had gotten along long enough to teach the D.A. Students.

Now though she felt like shit. She was touch starved and looking at Severus's sour mood as well as feeling it was giving her a headache. The potion she was also working on was making her feel nauseous though it was a poison so it made sense.

"Hey you okay?" Terry questioned, looking at her curiously. Severus's head immediately snapped up to look at them.

"No talking!" He barked, further increasing her shitty mood. If she could just touch him... Terry shrank back slightly and busied himself with the potion. After Severus looked back down to his stack of papers she leaned towards the boy.

"No, I'm lonely as fuck" she whispered, but she wasn't looking at the Ravenclaw. She saw Severus's hand twitch and his black eyes dart wildly to her's. She gave him a pointed look, clearly telling him she wasn't busy at all today. He looked away and began frantically grading the stack of papers. Though to someone who didn't know him it would seem as though he were grading his papers in a thoroughly pissed off manner. Her body coiled and shivered excitedly, charging itself for what was to come and effectively pushing away her nauseousness.

"That's sad" Terry answered with a pitying expression as he measured one of the ingredients. Since he was busy he didn't see the exchange between student and professor. The bell suddenly rang and everyone jumped up to deliver the vial of potions. Terry went to deliver the potion while she quickly cleaned up their station. She loitered just long enough to where no one noticed that she was the last one in the class.

The door slammed shut and a shimmer of light surrounded the room. Gretel turned around, her excitement getting the better of her and causing her to practically bounce over to her boyfriend. He turned in his chair, man-spreading obscenely wide. He held up his large hand to halt her. She shivered.

"Tsk, tsk" he tutted, a feral gleam in his beautiful black eyes. Her knees trembled and so did her bottom lip. "On your knees" he commanded. Gretel's eyes darted to the rough stone floor of the potions classroom. She looked back to him, her brows furrowed. His eyebrow was raised in an unimpressed manner, though he looked slightly disappointed. "Precious, surely you trust me to make sure you're comfortable before we engage in _inappropriate_ behavior?" He questioned, but she could tell it was more of a warning than anything else. She was uncertain, for he was slightly rude and did like to trick, but she'd be damned if she let him know it. She gracefully sunk to her knees and was relieved to feel a soft cushion beneath her tanned knees. "Good girl" he purred, causing her to shudder in response.

Merlin all she wanted to do was touch him. Her cunt ached and her mouth watered as her eyes trailed down to the impressive out line between his spread legs. He bared his teeth in a knowing grin as he waved his hand. She gasped when her clothes disappeared, leaving her naked and Severus fully dressed. She almost whined childishly when his long index finger crooked in a come hither motion. Her body's temperature was effectively fired up several notches than it was before as she did as he asked. She crawled to him just like he had promised to make her do when they had parted ways her fifth year.

Severus's gaze was hungry, but his face remained devoid of all emotion. However the intensity in his eyes and the heat that they stoked was enough to make her quicken her pace. One of his hands moved and traveled south. She watched it unbutton his pants and undo the zipper before it delved into his pants. He pulled out the long, thick column of his cock that was painted an aggressive purple-red. She whimpered, her eyes following the drops of pre-cum that were leaking steadily out of the tip of his cock. His indifferent facade broke into a wolfish grin. Her quim quivered as she placed her hands on his clothed knees.

"No hands my precious" he denied thickly and without thinking she instantly replied.

"Yes sir"

The twitch in his cock fascinated her. She practically lunged forward. Her tongue flattened against the bulging vein in his cock and traveled upwards. Her eyes fluttered close as a hiss tore itself out of her lover's chest. Her inner walls clenched uselessly as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. She sighed against the magnificent length, loving Severus's answering moans and hisses. Her lips closed around the head of his cock and suckled vigorously as she looked up at him through her dark red lashes. A low sound that was somewhere between a growl and a purr rumbled out of his chest as he threw his head back. Long spurts of warm liquid hit the back of her throat.

"Professor Snape?!" A sickly sweet voice called on the other side of the potions classroom door, followed by a sharp knock. Severus froze, but Gretel only renewed her efforts to make him cum. He panted, trying to catch his breath while his hands tried to stop her. Her teeth came into play then. She grazed her teeth just under his frenulum and hissed at him. He cried out, his cock spasming as thick ropes of his seed hit her throat. "I know you're in there!" Umbridge said sharply through the door, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

Gretel maneuvered herself under his desk, Severus following helplessly due to the pleasurable yet painful threat of her teeth. She felt his body move and then she heard tiny heeled shoes click against the stone floor.

"What do you want?" Severus questioned, his voice surprisingly cool, if a bit out of breath. Gretel continued to suckle on his cock, careful not to make a noise. Now that her lover had to stay quiet and still, she could feel and see the violent tremble in his thighs.

"I've come to talk to you about Miss. Swayze" the Umbitch answered falsely sweet. Gretel pulled his pants farther down so she could push more of his length down her throat. Severus's hand reached down to stop her, but she simply allowed her teeth to graze him just so.

"Make it... quick" he said in a low frustrated tone. His hand that had stopped short of grabbing her was clenching and unclenching by her head.

"She does not pay attention in class. However I would rather not take this up with her father. You on the other hand seem to be in close confidant with the girl's father" the pink toad not so subtly threatened. It was a clear indication that depending on which action Severus decided to take would seal his fate on which side he was on. 

"I shall speak to her" Severus said gravely as Gretel allowed his hand to delve into her hair and pull her greedy mouth off of him. The toad sighed in what sounded like triumph.

"I can always count on a fellow Slytherin" the witch stated. Gretel on the other hand saw a large knot at the base of his throbbing cock. The short toad's heels echoed loudly in the potions classroom as Gretel inched towards the swollen base of his cock. As soon as the door closed and she felt Severus wave his hand, she burrowed forward. Her lips latched onto the knot, her teeth nipping gently as she sucked.

Severus cried out like a wounded animal as a violent pulse emitted from the swollen knot, almost as if it had burst. Hot stringy ropes of liquid poured out of his cock. The fast staccato of Severus's moans seemed to match each streak of cum that shot forth. Gretel tried to catch all of the delightful essence of her lover by reattaching her mouth to his cock.

"Mm... Gret-... ah-... el..." he spoke, his speech thoroughly broken and mind completely muddled. She pushed his chair back a bit and got out from under his desk. The poor man seemed dazed. She didn't mind much since she eagerly straddled him and gently grabbed his rapidly swelling appendage. "Ah!" He cried, his hand going to stop her from sitting down on. "Wait, have to..." he trailed his other hand coming up to swipe through her folds. He shuddered. "You truly do love to suck my cock" he stated, sounding equal parts of disbelief and smug.

"Mm yes, I l-do" she corrected herself. She had almost said that she loved him. Not one to miss anything, Severus's eyes narrowed. She hurriedly sat down on his cock before he could open his mouth. The air in her lungs rushed out of her while a low growl was torn from Severus. 

"You're so tight" he whimpered even as one hand came up and gathered her wrists behind her back, pushing her chest toward him. His eyes were pinched and his mouth was a thin line as his veins bulged and shifted to a darker color before going back again. She could feel his struggle and held completely still, not wanting to startle him.

"What's... wrong?" She panted softly. She saw his throat work deliciously before he opened his eyes. She tried not to be to alarmed at the massive dilation in his pupils. They were so wide his eyes were completely black.

"I-I don't... want to.... break-break you" he breathed in a low animalistic growl. As if his beast was trying to form the gruff vocals of the wolf's speech into Severus's velvet tones. She bent her head so her straight nose nuzzled his hooked one. 

"I trust you" she whispered, her lips brushing his thin ones. His cock twitched inside her. He snapped his hips up causing her to cry out in mingled pain and pleasure.

Their cries and moans of pleasure filled the room as Severus guided her into riding him the way he liked. She did find out however that if she twisted and rolled her hips just so it caused him to roar and her to cum. She smiled as she sucked and bit the bulging veins in his neck, especially his jutting Adam's apple and jawline.

Severus shuddered and trembled, his body quivered violently while his features took on a pained expression.

"Ah! Mm... what's-whats wro- un! -ng?" She gasped, trying to focus through the fog of pleasure that surrounded her mind.

"I- I'm trying not to knot" he gritted out. He opened his eyes to look directly into her sapphire ones.

"Severus" she cooed, licking his swollen lips. His cock jerked aggressively inside her. She grinned. "I want you to knot inside me" she husked as she began to kiss and suck the sharp line of his jaw.

"But I- OH... you'll be stu-ck here and- AH! Last-last time it hurt you..." he moaned out and Gretel shook her head at the utter stupidity of this man.

"I want to be stuck here, with _you_" she panted against his neck before she clenched his cock in a velvet grip and rolled her hips. They both cried out in pleasure. 

Severus's knot swelled to bursting in the span of a nanosecond. He came instantaneously with her. He released her hands and Gretel was swamped with a suddenly, fiercely warm emotion.

"Merlin I- I-..." she trailed off as her hands carded through his thick black hair while she rested her forehead against his. She wanted to say that she was unequivocally in love with him, but she was afraid to. "...I've never felt this way about anyone" she covered, which was true. She felt her eyes water and couldn't help it that she tried to fuse herself to him, so much so it felt as though she was trying to crawl inside him. "You make me so happy Severus" she whispered, her voice wavered just slightly.

Severus held her close to him. Rubbing her back soothingly and petting her hair so that she purred pleasantly against him. He was silent as he felt the fierceness of her feelings towards him through her magic. His heart thudded a little faster as his breath hitched inaudibly.

"I didn't know what happiness was" he started and he could feel Gretel freeze as an emotion, similar to that of hope, wormed around in her heart. "Until I met you" he continued quietly and was instantly rewarded with a hot, wet kiss that immediately turned him on and made his heart pick up speed.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... forgot to update lol. But I might be ending this story in like the next ten chapters lol. A time skip might come along just cause this story is hella long and it’s pissing me off lol.


	64. “You Seem Different”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretel has a run in with the Dark Lord....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all already know that there’s SEXUAL CONTENT lol. Sorry I’ve been MIA lol. I’ve been busier these past two weeks than I thought possible lol.

Gretel's eyes fluttered open. Deep, black eyes were staring at her when she finally looked up. She blushed, smiling shyly as Severus twirled her hair around his finger. He smirked, but continued to watch her intently. After their love making in his classroom, he carried her into his room with her firmly impaled on his cock. They had waited for his knot to soften before he took her two more times. He wanted to go for more rounds, but he was very careful about making sure she could walk afterwards.

Now Gretel lay in the position they fell asleep in. His cock encased in her tight channel, that was softer than before. She looked over at the clock to his side and realized it was four in the morning. She pouted and traced her fingers over his bare chest and through his sparse chest hair. She felt him twitch inside her, but he didn't make a move to initiate anything.

"Why are you staring at me?" She questioned quietly as he started to run his fingers through her medium length hair. He tilted his head as her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his hand carding through her hair.

"You seem different" he answered and her eyes immediately popped open.

"Different? Different how?" She asked curiously. His brows furrowed.

"I don't know. You smell a bit different as if there was some sort of alteration in your body" he explained. Gretel immediately tried to clamp down on her panic.

"But it's a good different right?" She asked earnestly, hoping to Merlin she didn't smell bad. Severus chuckled low and rich, it made her clench around him. His dark eyes darted to hers heatedly.

"Yes" he replied, his velvet baritone washing over her like liquid erotica. They stared at each other for a bit before Gretel decided to ask a question she's been too afraid to bring up.

"So you didn't know about the knot?" She questioned, trying her best to sound innocent. He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly indicating he knew where she was going with this.

"That is correct" he said quietly and she could feel her face light up.

"But surely you must've had other- other l-lovers" she commented. She felt irrationally jealous that anyone else even looked at Severus the way she did. He snorted derisively as he continued to play with her hair. "Lover is a very generous word and holds no context to the other women before you" he said. It pleased her to hear that he didn't think of those other women as lovers but it also pained her to know that there was other women before her. It was stupid of her really since he was like eighteen years older than her. But still...

"Those women were either groupies for the Death Eaters or I had to pay for their services, which was abysmal at best. I ended up abstaining for years afterwards" he continued. Looking lost in thought for a moment. "By the time you came to Hogwarts I probably hadn't had sex in- wow- five years give or take" he said and Gretel relaxed a bit. "I didn't know I could feel the way I do. I didn't know that desire and lust was so intense and consuming. That is until I met you" he stated, his intense black eyes boring into her sapphire ones. She dropped her gaze to his shredded torso, her face on fire, however she was wearing a small pleased smile.

"Of course I was curious as to who you were due to the resemblance you and your mother shared. But close to the end of your third year I realized you were nothing like your mother and it was freeing really. By the time your fourth year rolled around I was caught up in my desire for you which only intensified when I became a werewolf" he finished.

Gretel was trying incredibly hard not to smile like a fool.

"You are the only woman I have had sex with in eight years. You are my first girlfriend actually..." he trailed thoughtfully. That smile split her face of its own accord as she surged forward to kiss him. He responded just as enthusiastically as her. He chuckled against her mouth and flipped their positions. A fourth time slowly should ensure she'd at least be able to hobble around right?

Severus froze. His wards were reacting to something. He lifted his head up and tilted his head around trying to see if he could hear anything. Gretel's eyebrows furrowed but she remained silent. There. It sounded like a small crackle. Then all of a sudden he heard and smelled the fire roar to life in his living area. Booted feet hit the stone with a heavy _thud_.

"Severus? The dark lord requires Gretel's presence" Silas Swayze called. Fear pierced Severus's heart as he picked his girlfriend up with him. He pulled out of her and sat her up before throwing on a pair of sweats. He left the room in a flash leaving Gretel alone.

Gretel gingerly got out of bed and hobbled over to the shower. She did not want to show up in the dark lords presence smelling like sex. She scrubbed herself as fast as her tender limbs would allow. Satisfied with the pink hue covering her body, she carefully got out of the shower. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of Severus's robes that she altered to fit her.

Severus and her father walked in when she was practicing trying to walk normal without her expression betraying the soreness between her legs. She looked up to see Severus's onyx eyes wide with fear, her father on the other hand looked solemn.

"I don't know what he wants with you, but he'll probably question you about your recent... vacation" Silas said throwing a quick glare at Severus. Gretel would've been embarrassed but it wasn't like her and her father were especially close. "You can't include Marcus because the dark lord knows where Marcus was" her father said, effectively shutting down her lie. "But uh, just... just don't anger him. We need you, alive" he implored and it was rare that she ever saw fear in his face.

Gretel felt herself start to panic inwardly. The two strongest people in her life, and one was the literal prince of all supernatural creatures, were afraid. Severus seemed to have caught on to her train of thought and rushed forward. His huge hands came up to cup her face. His eyes tried to reassure her that she would be alright as his thumbs caressed her cheekbones soothingly.

"You'll be fine" he assured, but she could tell he wasn't exactly sure. She smiled sadly and turned her face to peck his palm as she looked up at him.

"We both know you can't guarantee that" she whispered and it felt like a harsh blow from reality. The danger, the impending war, the deaths that were sure to follow. Severus's hands tightened on her jaw a fraction as he leaned closer, their noses brushed.

"If he touches you in any way, shape or form, I will kill him" he growled lowly, his onyx eyes glittering with possessiveness. She angled her head and brushed her lips against his.

"We both know you can't do that either" she whispered before kissing him. He was pleasantly surprised and tried to respond but she pulled away before he could. She walked passed him and reached for her fathers arm. "I'm ready" she stated quietly. Silas nodded and led her out of the bedroom and to the fireplace.

Severus watched them leave his bedroom before he started to rummage around in his room. He was frantically trying to find his pensieve which contained a certain memory. He needed to reanalyze the riddle, see if there was anything he could think of.

~

"Ah Spitfire, finally" said the smooth cold voice of Tom Riddle. Gretel gave the ruby-eyed man a small smile as she walked towards the dark lord. He seemed to be putting up a charming front for her when really his eyes were literally burning with rage. He turned his ruby eyes to her father. "Thank you Silas. Leave us!" He ordered after politely thanking her dad. Silas's eyes darted to hers before he followed a pouting Bellatrix.

_Wasn't she supposed to be in Azkaban?_

"Where were you?" Tom questioned a bit too forcefully as he sat her down on a chair. She didn't like being put at a disadvantage, but it wasn’t like she could really do anything about it. She felt a bit better when he sat down next to her. 

"I was in Italy" she answered with a nostalgic smile. Tom nodded distractedly.

"With who?" He asked, his red eyes boring into her dark green ones. Her brows furrowed.

"Who? Why would you think I was with anybody?" She asked innocently. Tom clenched his jaw and looked away.

"Nothing, nothing" he denied as his pale hands reached out to grab hers. The cold touch made her skin crawl, but she remained calm.

"Is there a reason I'm here Tom?" She questioned and watched as his teeth grinded together. His grip on her hands tightened. Her stomach jerked uncomfortably. He cast his ruby gaze onto hers, pupils narrowed. 

"You're very powerful Gretel and I want to believe that your power is available only to me" he answered vaguely. Gretel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand" she stated while her mind immediately tried to analyze that vague statement. Tom moved closer to her, so much so his knees bumped hers.

"Fire runs through your veins" he whispered as one of his hands came up to smooth her hair away from her face. "Fire is powerful hostile, volatile, and passionate. It can be called upon in rage, desperation, emotional breakdowns, or passionate frenzies" he informed still smoothing her hair down. "Only people with fire in their veins can unlock the true potential of other fire wielders. The power of the unlocked potential can be catastrophic" he finished as the cold, smooth pad of his thumb ran the length of her jawline as his eyes dropped to her thick lips. "But the question is, how?" He added before surging forward and pressing cold, thin lips against her warm full ones.

Gretel's burning palms came up to push against Toms chest as her stomach jumped and flipped while her throat constricted. Tom was pushed away from her with such force he slid of his chair and rolled away from her. Gretel fell off her chair too and landed on her hands and knees before vomiting on the polished floors of Malfoy Manor.

She heaved as her hands burned through the wood of the floors. She felt as though she were about to combust. Gretel has never gotten truly sick, but if she could compare the way she was feeling now, she felt as though she had been poisoned and is now being incinerated.

"Gretel?" Someone called. She looked up and saw a blurry visage of black hair and dark green eyes. Her head lolled to the side to see a man with black hair and ruby red eyes with a pair of red handprints on his chest.

"Take her back to Hogwarts, I need to deal with this new found information" a cold voice ordered. "Careful, she'll burn you" the icy voice warned.

"Mobilicorpus!" Her father said and Gretel felt as though she was floating. "I'm sorry Gretel, but you burned your clothes off. I've put a disillusionment charm on you though. I'm gonna get you fixed up- oh please don't vomit again-..." Silas rambled fretfully.

~

"Draco!"

"Yes My Lord?" Draco Malfoy asked as he bowed to the handsome psychopath that was known as the Dark Lord.

"Gretel's body seems to be rejecting me" Voldemort started. Draco immediately tensed as his blood boiled. "Does she have a lover?" The ruby-eyed man questioned, one striking red eye narrowed at the youngest follower. Draco's palms began to sweat as his heart jumped several beats.

"Not that I am aware of my lord" the Malfoy heir answered, by some miracle his voice had remained steady.

"And why... _not_?" The dark lord questioned, his tone laced with venom and full of warning. Draco tried not to gulp.

"She's a very private person. If she has a lover I do not know who it is" Draco replied coolly, dropping his gaze to the floor in shame. He could feel Voldemort's scorching glare burn a hole in his head. He knew what the dark wizard was trying to do. 

"Mm. I expect you to find out" the dark lord ordered. The grave tone of the man before him clearly implied an; or else.

"Of course my lord" Draco complied and turned on his heel, not needing to be told when he was clearly dismissed. He had learn the hard way.

~

"What happened?!" A deep velvet voice yelled and Gretel immediately felt relief bloom in her chest. Large hands that worked as a balm took her body. Long arms wrapped around her naked form as she curled up in a ball. Her body rapidly began to cool down to a safer temperature level as her stomach stopped rolling and jumping around in her body. 

"You're bleeding" Severus's soothing voice stated matter-of-factly. If she concentrated, she could feel a few slick spots between her thighs.

"Stress..." she whispered hoarsely, "... must've made me start" she slurred, her eyes were fluttering dangerously. The last thing she felt was Severus picking her up before she fell asleep.

~

Gretel woke up to find herself cuddled into Severus's side. She gazed at him for a moment, trying to remember what happened the night before. Her stomach rolled and flipped uncomfortably as she recalled the events from last night. Her cheeks lighted up as she hurriedly checked between her legs. Nothing. She frowned, that was weird. Nevertheless she snuggled closer to Severus's hard body. He hummed but remained asleep. She grinned mischievously as one of her hands trailed from his chest, over his abdomen, and followed his happy trail. Her lover groaned when she grabbed his morning erection and began to stroke it.

She watched a myriad of emotions dance across his face as she pleasured him. His cock was leaking pre-cum prompting her to sweep her thumb over his head. A shuddering groan tumbled from Severus's thin lips as his eyes snapped open. She squeezed the tip of him firmly, earning a gasp from the dark wizard next to her. His onyx eyes shifted to hers.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned breathlessly as one of his hands came up to play with her pebbled nipples. Her eyes fluttered closed as she sighed.

"Amazing" she answered breathlessly. Severus chuckled lowly giving her goosebumps. His expression turned serious though as he studied her face critically.

"What happened?" he questioned seriously, he was trying his best not to pant like a wild beast. She froze, much to Severus's dismay and worry. She was silent for a moment as her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips.

"He was telling me about some kind of power that I have and how I've used it previously" she started, not entirely keen on getting to the point of where she was rendered almost catatonic. Severus paused as well, his eyes boring into hers. She could tell it was only his iron-will that prevented him from invading her mind. "Apparently passion is supposed to fuel my power" she stated before taking a deep breath and marching on. "So he... kissed me..." she trailed with a terrible wince, taking a small glance at her lover. 

Severus's eyes had turned red and his veins bulged, spidering across his pale form. He was trembling violently as his hair sparked ominously. She shrunk back a bit. She knew he would never hurt her, but right now he looked like something that had risen from the depths of hell to drag an offender down for penance.

"WHAT!" he bellowed. The sound of shattering glass was heard and the smell of burning wood filled her nostrils. Severus jumped out of the bed. She watched in abject horror and fascination as his body fought the transformation trying to take place within him while he made a pair of black slacks materialize on his long legs. Realizing what he was going to do, she jumped out of bed as well.

"Wait! Severus don't go!" she called after him. She caught up to him half way through his living area and grabbed his arms. He was impossibly warm, but it didn't seem to be affecting him. Usually she'd find the added heat unbearable, but coming from him it was weirdly comforting. Severus spun around so quickly she would've fallen flat on her back if his arm hadn't snaked its way around her waist.

"WHY!" he hissed as he loomed over her. She had never seen him so incredibly furious as he was now. She gulped in apprehension even as she told her brain to stop letting her thoughts stray to his bare torso. "HE TOUCHED YOU!" he screamed at her. "HE VIOLATED WHAT IS MINE!" he roared possessively. Despite herself she found his possessiveness a magnificent turn on. She slid her hands up his bared abdomen. Severus purred his approval.

"Patience Severus" she soothed as her hands traveled over his sharp collarbones and up the nape of his neck. He growled in pleasure. "If you kill him now then how are we going to find him again? He'll just keep popping up. Patience is key" she reasoned, running her thumbs over his cheeks. He sighed and sunk to his knees before her.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there" he apologized as he burrowed his face into her stomach.

"It's okay" she soothed as her hands carded through his thick black hair. He shook his head against her in denial.

They stood there for a moment. Gretel soothing her dark lover while Severus tortured himself mentally for allowing some worthless sack of meat to touch his precious.

"My power, is it the fire?" she questioned quietly. Severus shifted so his chin rested on her abdomen as he looked up at her.

"Yes" he answered simply. "The dark lord wants your power because if it is honed correctly it could level a whole town" he explained. Gretel's eyes widened in shock and fear, but Severus hastily tried to reassure her. "Do not worry, such power is produced with a counterpart" he assured as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Well what's the counterpart?" she questioned curiously. Severus sighed and tugged her down to sit in his lap.

"I am" he whispered solemnly as he rested her forehead against hers. "My magical core is also fire and the dark lord's interest in you has led me to believe that his magical core is also fire" he explained quietly. "But do not worry, I will never allow him to hurt you again" he breathed against her fiercely, his eyes blazing as his nose brushed against hers. She gave him a small nod as she pressed her bare chest against his.

"I trust you" she whispered against his lips, eyes hooded. He shivered pleasantly before his thin lips crashed against her thick ones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, but they’ll be bonin’ again pretty soon lol. Plus some plot lol, always plot my dudes.


	65. “That Stupid Boy”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry helps save Arthur obviously lol. Gretel and Severus’s rendezvous in Greece is outed by none other than Severus himself. The smug bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kinda took a backseat to working out and reading that and I was also a bit lazy too lol. No excuse though lol. I don’t know if being BLINDFOLDED is a Warning or not, but yeah... definitely some ORAL SEX.

Gretel shot upright. A long hiss escaping her parted lips as she looked down at her left wrist. Her lightning bolt scar was an aggressive red that oozed blood. She threw her sheets from her body and jumped out of bed. She quickly pulled on a soft pair of sleep shorts and discarded her t-shirt for Severus's black half-zip. She pulled on a dark blue pair of fluffy knee-high socks before she ran out of her dorm, wand in hand. She quietly made here way to Severus's rooms and jumped into his bed. He shot upright and grabbed her by the throat where she felt the cool tip of his wand press just under her jaw.

Despite herself she smiled at him and lunged forward to lick his lips. He sucked on her tongue before inciting his tongue to fight hers. He deepened the kiss and laid her on her back as his hands slid up her strong thighs and pulled down her shorts.

"Mm..." she protested half-heartedly around his talented lips as her hands reached down to grab his larger ones. Severus pulled away, confused. "As much as I'd love to continue this, something's wrong with Harry" she stated breathlessly.

Severus growled in warning and smashed his lips against hers, teeth running and tugging on her bottom lip as his tongue invaded her mouth. She moaned while he forced his hands out of hers and wrenched her black shorts further down her thighs.

"Mm... Sev- ah... I-I'm serious..." she managed to moan out around his long tongue before thrusting her wrist into his face. He pulled back abruptly as the smell of blood assaulted the lust-filled trance he was in. He stared at it for a moment before he groaned in frustration.

"That stupid boy" he hissed as he sat up and threw a pair of slacks on and a black button up.

"Hey, that's my brother" she pouted defensively. Severus merely nipped at her protruding bottom lip before he led her to Dumbledore's office.

Albus looked a bit pissed when he opened the door to find them there together. The headmaster however was also curious as to why they showed up at his office so late. 

"What's the matter?" He asked curiously. Gretel stuck out her wrist to reveal the endless flow of blood that she had just cleaned.

"Something's wrong with Harry. I think it has something to do with Voldemort" she informed. Severus's jaw clenched as his eyes snapped to hers.

"What?! How?" He questioned urgently, grabbing her shoulders so she could face him. She was a bit startled by the complete change in his demeanor.

"I-I don't know, I can just feel death and decay. Which I associate with Voldemort and if my scar is hurting so is Harry's" she explained, looking at Severus cautiously. He sighed in relief, his forehead connecting with hers.

"So you haven't had any dreams, yes?" He questioned quietly, his onyx eyes boring into hers. She nodded in confirmation.

"Am I supposed too?" She asked curiously. Before Severus could answer, Dumbledore jumped in.

"Well yes actually. Just like all the other visions you've had" Dumbledore stated. Severus stood up straight as he turned to face Dumbledore.

"Her mind is constantly closed off. As I've told you in the past, there is no way to enter her mind" Severus explained.

"But you did" Dumbledore countered one bushy white eyebrow raised.

"Well it's different-"

"Oh my god guys! We need to get Harry!" Gretel huffed, looking pointedly at the two wizards.

"Right, of course" Dumbledore mumbled as he walked off to a portrait. Severus came up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. They both sighed contentedly as they stood there in each other's embrace, watching the chaos unfold.

Sirius and Harry burst into the office followed by Professor McGonagall. No one seemed to notice the observant couple in the corner.

"Mr. Weasley's been attacked!" Harry declared. The boy looked as though he'd ran a marathon. Sweat matted his black hair to his forehead, his glasses were askew on his face, his t-shirt was wet and clinging to his frame. Most noticeable of all though was the steady line of blood that leaked from his open scar and threatened to obscure his vision if he didn't swipe the blood away regularly.

Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement before turning away from the Gryffindor Trio. The old man walked to the fireplace and threw a clump of floo powder into the orange flames. Green flames roared to life and waited for a command.

"Slytherin Manor!" Dumbledore called into the fireplace and stuck his head into the flames. "Remus?" the old wizard questioned and there was an immediate answer.

"Is something wrong?" the voice of Remus Lupin asked in obvious concern.

"I'm afraid so" Dumbledore answered solemnly. "I need you to find Arthur, we have reason to believe that he's been attacked" he explained.

"On it" Remus complied readily before Dumbledore pulled himself from the fire. He turned to the onlookers in his office.

"Minerva, please go wake up the Weasleys" he ordered and his oldest staff member in the room hurried out of the office with a tight nod. "Sirius, I need you to go to St. Mungos and alert the staff that there is a man that will be needing immediate medical attention" the headmaster said and Sirius nodded.

"Yes sir" the dashing Black heir acknowledged as he traveled to the fireplace. The circumstances were clearly dire since Sirius neglected to try and conjure a shirt and instead yelled 'St. Mungos!' as he threw the floo powder down at his feet.

After Sirius had disappeared, the Chief Warlock turned to the couple that still had their arms wrapped around each other. Harry turned to look at them as well, a brief flicker of surprise registering on her brother's face before it turned into a slightly irritated expression.

"Severus, apparate the Weasleys as well as these two to headquarters" Dumbledore instructed. Severus's lips thinned considerably in agitation before he gave his former headmaster the smallest nod Gretel had ever had the privilege to witness. With that nod of consent Dumbledore apparated out of the office.

It was silent in the office, safe for the soft whirring of all the gadgets floating around in the office and the quiet murmurs of the portraits. Severus rested his chin on top of Gretel's dark red hair. Harry was making a conscious effort in trying to ignore them as they waited for the Weasleys. 

Not a moment later did the entire Weasley clan walk in, allowing the previous occupants to relax. The once awkward moment had dissipated with the interruption of the ginger-headed siblings. Severus let go of Gretel as he walked towards Minerva, everyone's eyes immediately drawn to the movement.

"Minerva, we need to apparate the siblings to headquarters. You take three and I'll take three" he stated and held out his arm. Gretel immediately complied and scampered forward to wrap an arm around her lover's waist. Minerva scrunched up her nose in disgust. Everyone else seemed to do the same.

"C'mon Harry" Gretel urged, holding out her hand. Harry took it with a suspicious glance towards Severus before he inclined his head to his bestfriend. Ron slowly walked towards Harry and reluctantly grabbed the Boy-Who-Lived's bicep. Without a word of warning the three of them disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

The group landed in front of the grand steps that led up to the house. They all entered the manor silently and instinctively made their way to the living room. Severus pulled Gretel to sit on his lap in one of the huge black leather, wingback chairs. Harry and the Weasley boy sat a bit adjacent to them. Gretel held her tongue on asking Harry about his dream, she knew the Weasleys were going to ask him about it and she was sure her brother didn't want to relive it too many times.

The other half of their group arrived and filed into the living room to sit on the comfortable furniture. McGonagall looked miffed when she saw the two Slytherins together, but she didn't comment about it. Everyone else made the utmost effort to ignore them, which was rather rude since they were sitting in her house.

As expected, the Weasleys asked Harry about his dream and everyone listened intently to what he had to say. Severus was clenching and unclenching her thighs periodically whenever he heard something he didn't like, which was basically everything. She could tell Severus was worried due to the tight lines around his mouth, but he was trying not to show it.

Gretel ran her thumbs gently over the lines to smooth them out while trying to assure him with her eyes that they'd be okay. They; being him and her, not anyone else in the room. His obsidian eyes locked onto her's as he pulled her tighter against him.

After the troubling details of Arthur Weasley's attack, they waited. All except Severus of course, he didn't care much for the man and the only thing he cared about was sitting in his lap. Since his precious insisted on staying up to hear news about Mr. Weasley, he decided it would be the gentlemanly thing to do. Even if he wasn't going to be much of a gentleman when he got his girlfriend alone.

It was far past midnight when Remus and Sirius appeared. They looked a bit disheveled, but both had identical expressions of relief on their faces.

"He's alive" Sirius stated and Gretel felt herself sighing in relief. She looked over to Harry who looked just as relieved as the rest of the Weasleys.

"He's stable and doing fine" Remus added, beaming warmly at all of them. His eyes landed on Gretel's which she gave a grateful smile in return, but he quickly looked away. Shrugging off the weird reaction, she looked over at her brother. Her heart lurched painfully in her chest when she saw that tears of relief had welled in Harry's eyes. 

It was then that she realized that Harry thought of Mr. Weasley as a father figure. Feeling the foreign urge to comfort her brother, which was steadily becoming familiar, she got off Severus's lap and walked over to Harry. She wrapped her arms around his trembling shoulders, no doubt due to the fact he was holding back tears. Harry readily accepted the comfort and turned to her, pressing his face against her stomach since she was standing and he was sitting. Gretel soothed her brother while the rest of the Weasleys left the room to go to their rooms.

"They hate me" Harry whispered as Gretel moved to sit on the couch with her brother.

"They just don't understand" she soothed, rubbing his back comfortingly. Harry laughed bitterly as he pulled away from her.

"What is there not to understand? I'm connected to a mass murder somehow and can apparently murder people by astral projection" he explained. Gretel smiled despite herself.

"Really? Astral projection? Have you been reading those supernatural books?" she questioned teasingly. Harry laughed softly.

"I might've... but only because Hermione's reading them and she likes to discuss it with me-"

"Oooo... Hermione huh?" she questioned with a grin and Harry blushed, looking away from her and catching Remus's amused eyes. The poor boy blushed even harder. Gretel laughed. "You're adorable" she giggled and Harry huffed.

"I am not" he denied, "I prefer to think that I'm quite handsome" he continued with a dramatic sniff. Gretel gave him a compassionate look and patted his arm consolingly.

"Sweetheart, I think we have a different meaning for handsome" she stated with a cheeky grin.

"That much is obvious" he scoffed, throwing Severus a scathing glare from across the room. Gretel's lips thinned while Severus's thin lips curled into a snarl.

"Harry, not everything is about looks. Besides I think my boyfriend is handsome or hot even, especially when he's shirtless or naked..." she trailed wistfully.

"Ugh! Too much information!" Harry gagged and pushed her lightly on the shoulders. Gretel dissolved into laughter at the horrified looks Sirius and Remus sported while Severus looked quite smug. "It's not funny! I didn't need a mental image!" he cried which prompted Gretel to laugh hysterically.

"It is funny..." she breathed as she looked at Harry's angry expression.

"It is not! That's like me telling you Hermione looks hot when she's naked!" he snapped back.

"Ewww..." Gretel groaned in disgust. "...I'm gonna throw up..." she gagged before her brain caught up with her. "Wait... you've seen Hermione naked!" she yelled at him and Harry's face turned apple red.

"What? No! I just said it to make you feel how I felt when you said... what you said" he floundered in embarrassment. Gretel leaned forward a bit, one blue eye turned to him.

"So you and Hermione haven't so much as kissed aside from the one at my concert?" she questioned curiously and Harry's whole body flushed. "Oh my god, you did?!" she squealed. "When?!" she asked eagerly, leaning forward excitedly. Harry ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Christmas..." he trailed quietly.

"I knew it!" she gasped and then her dark red eyebrows furrowed. "But why aren't y'all dating?" she questioned curiously and Harry sighed.

"I don't know... I mean the sexual nature of the music kinda coerced us into kissing, so we thought that it didn't mean anything. But... I really like her and just before she left for the holidays we were stuck under mistletoe and we kissed... I think I scared her off" he trailed uncertainly.

"Well ask her out!" Gretel exclaimed, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"But I don't know if she feels that way about me!" he cried defensively and Gretel rolled her eyes.

"Of course she does! She's your best friend and you kissed her twice, which by the way would not have been possible unless she _wanted_ you too" she countered. Harry just looked doubly confused and harassed. She sighed. "Look, take it from someone who waited years to find out what her significant other thought of her. You need to ask Hermione out or at the very least tell her how you feel. Right now she's no doubt thinking that you're only lusting after her-"

"But I'm not!" Harry cried indignantly which earned him a stern look from his sister.

"But she doesn't know that. You're kissing her without actually telling her how you feel. Trust me, she's going to start thinking that she's your personal booty call" Gretel explained. After a moment Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, next time I see her I'll-I'll talk to her" he said nervously.

"Great!" Gretel beamed before Harry was pushed aside by Sirius.

"Okay, I have a really important question to ask and since you seem to know the inner workings of a woman's mind I'm going to ask you something" Sirius said and Gretel waited cautiously for her godfather's question. "So there's this girl and she blushes a lot when I pay attention to her and kinda converse with her and I think I like her ya know? We surprisingly have a lot in common and I relate to her way more than I've related to anyone else before. So how do I know if she likes me?" he questioned and Gretel's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Well she could just be attracted to you, I mean you're attractive so... But like if you two are having conversations then are y'all like unofficially dating? I mean haven't you tried to make a move...?" Gretel asked curiously with a confused furrow in her brow. Sirius grimaced.

"Well she's- er- she's my student..." he trailed quietly, looking down in shame. Gretel immediately jumped up.

"Oh my god! It's Luna isn't it?" she questioned energetically, earning a reluctant nod from Sirius. "Yes! Yes, she totally likes you" she answered his long awaited answer. His grey eyes lit up.

"You think?" he asked hopefully and Gretel nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, trust me. I know all about liking my professor" she stated nonchalantly. Everyone's eyes landed on Severus. Gretel chuckled nervously.

"That's true. You know, now that I think about it, I would like to know what happened when both of you took that month long vacation" Sirius questioned quietly.

"Well she couldn't walk for a week or two so-"

Quite suddenly Sirius flew at Severus, who caught her godfather and threw him into a couch. Gretel's face matched the color of her hair as she muttered into her hands. Remus moved to go help or join his comrade, she couldn't tell, but she grabbed his hand before he could get very far. He looked back at her, brows furrowed and face a bit flushed.

"Severus won't kill him" she stated confidently, squeezing Remus's hand in assurance. Remus tried to give her a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Of course he won't" he agreed, his peridot eyes shifting to their hands as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "Of course not..." he whispered, it was so quiet his words were barely heard over the ruckus Severus and Sirius were creating. Remus let go of her hand and left the room. Gretel was confused, but shrugged off his odd behavior as she leaned back on the couch to wait out Severus's patience.

~

Gretel woke up to find herself in her bed with Severus spooning her. She smiled, knowing that her lover must've carried her to their room. Her stomach growled and she groaned. Now that she had woken up she was acutely aware of the fact that she hadn't eaten all day. Slowly and stealthily, Gretel removed herself from Severus's warm hold. She smiled when she saw her blue fluffy socks folded on her nightstand. It was something so simple, but it meant the world to her that Severus had noticed she didn't like wearing socks to bed. She slipped on the kee-high socks and padded out the room quietly. She walked down the stairs and passed the living room where Harry lay asleep on the love seat and Sirius lay unconscious on the broken three seater couch. Chuckling in amusement, she walked into the kitchen. She stopped in surprise when she saw Remus with his head in his hands.

"Remus?" she questioned and the man's head immediately snapped up. His pale green eyes were red and so was his nose. His cheeks looked a bit like they had been wet at one point but were now dry.

"Oh Gretel, I-I didn't know anybody was up" he explained sheepishly, his soft voice rougher than usual. She approached him, her expression that of concern.

"What's wrong?" she questioned when she stopped in front of his seated form. Remus looked like a nervous newborn deer as he shot out of his chair, almost knocking it over.

"I-I wouldn't want to burden you" he countered hastily as he tried to move past her. Gretel simply blocked his path with a hand on his chest. The wizard froze.

"Geez Remus, you're burning up!" She exclaimed mildly. She could feel heat rolling off his body in waves. His heart was beating frantically against her hand like a caged animal. Her brows furrowed in concern as she removed her hand from his chest and laid it against his forehead. Remus's eyes closed and his jaw clenched. "You might have a fever" she stated as the back of her hand moved to his cheek. The man emitted a whimper. She pulled her hand back quickly guilt written all over her face. "Merlin what's wrong?! Did I hurt you?!" She questioned a bit forcefully.

"No..." he croaked. Now Gretel was really starting to worry. There was something wrong, that much was obvious, but she couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell her. 

"Please tell me" she pleaded as she grabbed his soft hands, eyes wide and open to listen. Remus clutched her hands so hard she was sure they would've broken if he wasn't mindful of his strength. His eyes opened. Tears slowly made its way out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"I can't..." he said. His voice hoarse and full of emotion. Gretel's expression was that of hurt before she schooled it into an understanding facade.

"Fine if you won't tell me than at least allow me to comfort you" she compromised as she took her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

Remus trembled, his arms useless by his side before he abruptly crushed her against him and started to cry. He could tell that she was uncomfortable by the way he hugged her. But if Severus could have all of her then he could at least have this. He allowed himself to relax and find warmth in her embrace as she soothed him, rubbing his back like she did so many times for Harry. A bitter part of him resented the fact that she didn't soothe him by running her fingers through his hair. That was only for her lover. Lover. That word hurt his heart more than he had anticipated, hence why he was currently crying.

"Gosh I hope Tonks didn't try to rape you" she muttered conspiratorially. Remus laughed.

"No, nothing like that" he chuckled, but that was exactly the problem. Nothing. He wanted Gretel but she was taken by none other than a man that was his nemesis. Though they were considered acquaintances now, but still. It burned.

~

Gretel woke up screaming. A plethora of colors danced before her eyes as she felt liquid run down her thighs. A low, dark chuckle emitted from between her legs. Her core produced more slick at the sound. She tried to open her eyes. Tried being the operative word since she remained in the dark. A bit panicked she tried to move. Silky ropes dug into the sensitive skin of her wrists while the hands on her thighs gripped her tighter.

"S-Severus...?" She trailed uncertainly as his sinful mouth feasted on her. She gasped in surprise when swatted her ass lightly.

"Ah, Ah Precious. What do you call me?" Her lover questioned. Her cunt clenched around nothing, earning a soft laugh from Severus. He wanted to dominate her. 

"S-Sir" she shuddered and was rewarded with a finger inserting itself into her weeping core.

"You know I can smell that weakling on you" he stated as his finger picked up pace. She moaned and tried to thrust up, but Severus's strength stopped her. "Is there a... reason for that?" He asked quietly, his deep voice laced in venom. Gretel's brows furrowed as she tried to get her brain to work. She mewled when Severus added another finger and viciously began to fuck her cunt.

"He- AH! Wa-was- OH...- um..." she trailed incoherently. She gasped when she felt Severus's lips by her ear. The loss of one of her senses caused her to tremble from the hypersensitivity of it.

"He _what_?" Severus hissed and was delighted when her juices flooded over his fingers.

"Was cry- " she stopped talking abruptly, only to emit a strangled moan a nanosecond later. Fiery pain shot through the sensitive bud of her nipple. Her body responded to the pleasure induced pain immediately and orgasmed.

Tears started to leak out of her eyes. She was so sensitive and the fact that she couldn't see or was fully able to process what was happening around her made her extremely vulnerable to the sensations he was gifting her.

"Tell. Me." Severus growled authoritatively. The tone made her hot all over agin.

"Crying!" She gasped out. "He was crying and I gave him a h-hug... Sir" she answered obediently. She preened when she heard Severus purr approvingly.

"Good girl" he said roughly before smacking her other nipple with a small leather item. "This is a crop precious and I plan to abuse your gorgeous body in... _All_. The right. Ways..." she moaned when his lips attached to her swollen nipple.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo don’t worry for those of y’all that are pissed off that there are SO many chapters. I know I am lol. Time skip will come, I just need to put a few things in motion and stop working on the other fanfics my brain won’t stop creating.


	66. “I Made Breakfast”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is a smug piece of shit lol. Gretel runs into Madam Pomfrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously this fic is rated explicit for a reason so.... SEXUAL CONTENT. Obviously.... lol. Sorry about the wait guys, hope it was worth it lol. Probs not, but eh... lol.

Gretel was pissed. Severus certainly did abuse her body in so many pleasurable ways it was astonishing. That however, was not why she was pissed. 

Severus had certainly done a number on her and effectively rendered her an incoherent pile of mush. Despite her pussy being sensitive, he had lifted her hips up and speared her with his cock. She had cried out in protest despite coming on the spot. She was still sensitive. Severus set a punishing pace, commenting every now and then about how he loves the way her tits bounced or how her cunt felt like hummingbird fluttering around him.

Gretel had been unconscious for a solid minute before she came too. Severus had knotted inside her, no big deal. However as soon as he started to slide out and their juices began to slip out of her, he stoppered her cunt with his fingers.

"No precious, I want my seed to stay inside you" he denied. Gretel had glared at him, or at least where she assumed he was, even through her half-conscious state. "No buts. If you disobey me there will be consequences" he warned before leaving the bed with the most self satisfied grin she had ever seen on his face.

Gretel had sat there, clenching her pussy and thighs, while Severus showered. He ended up watching her shower to make sure none of his cum slipped out of her before he dressed himself and left the room. She was much slower to get dressed, grumbling and cussing out her boyfriend to no one in particular. On one hand, holding in her boyfriends seed was exciting. On the other it felt almost dirty, but her paranoia trumped even that. Somehow she was convinced that when she walked downstairs, everyone would look at her.

And they did.

When she stepped into the kitchen, everyone that was huddled around the table, farthest away from the kitchen counter turned to look at her. She knew her face was flushed but she opted to maintain a neutral expression. That is until her eyes landed on Severus.

Merlin it should be illegal the way that tight, black long sleeve fit his lean form. He was wearing muggle pants too. Dark acid-washed blue jeans that showed off his ass perfectly. Severus spun around to face her, a shit-eating grin on his face. Gretel's face heated even more. She had never had such a profound urge to rip his clothes off of him like she did then. He just looked so sexy. His arms were crossed against his solid chest as his lean hips leaned against the counter. Her eyes traveled lower and she physically had to grab her hands to keep from molesting him. He definitely was not wearing underwear and those jeans look tailored to bring out his best assets. Which was everything.

"I made breakfast" he stated as he reached out with one hand to grab a plate full of French toast. Her favorite. He hadn't lost eye contact with her as she walked toward him. Once she was in reach of the plate, she snatched it from him and turned to stalk off. He caught he wrist rather quickly and spun her around to face him. The momentum made her land into his chest.

She was pretty sure her face was literally on fire. She could feel and taste the judgemental stares of the Order. The plate that she had managed not to drop was off to the side of them. She reached over and grabbed a piece of French toast.

"You know, for someone so fierce you sure blush a lot" Severus stated, clearly finding amusement at her predicament. She groaned and burrowed into Severus's hard chest so she could hide herself while she ate little bites from the toast like an overstuffed bunny. Severus chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her while ducking his head so he could rest his chin on her head.

They ignored the stares and eventually the Order members got back to eating their breakfast.

Gretel finished her breakfast and pulled away from Severus. She felt a little better but was still blushing profusely. She tugged on his hand as she walked backwards.

"Race ya to the Jeep!" She said suddenly and then bolted away from him. Severus ran after her, slow enough so she would stay in front of him but fast enough so he wouldn’t get left behind. He liked the chase. They raced each other through the mansion and when Gretel got within a foot of the Jeep he immediately sprinted after her. She squealed excitedly when he picked her up off her feet suddenly and turned them so that he was leaning against the black Jeep and her legs were around him.

Gretel laughed and kissed him soundly. His hands traveled up the half-zip sweater she was wearing and groped her breasts. She whimpered and ground her hips into his. He growled as he released her mouth and trailed kisses over her jawline and up to her ear. 

"I can smell my cum inside you precious" he husked. Gretel trembled in his arms as her inner walls clenched. He chuckled, his chest rumbling against hers as his breath ghosted over her ear. They heard footsteps outside, prompting him to set her on her feet. She pouted at him but reluctantly moved away from him and walked around the 1971 Jeep.

Severus watched his girlfriend get in the passenger side before he got in the drivers side. The inside of the Jeep had an extension charm on it. As with everything about the Swayzes it was luxurious but practical. He looked at the dash to see that it was magically altered. There were buttons that had destinations on them. Countries and States. There was also a pad at the top where you could write a specific address.

"Who altered this?" He asked as the Gryffindors and the one Hufflepuff walked through the garage door that exited the house. He saw Gretel stiffen as she pursed her lips.

"My grandmother" she answered. He wanted to ask about her grandmother, but thought better of it when everyone else started piling into the Jeep. 

Molly Weasley stared him down, to which he ignored and instead held out his hand on the console. Gretel easily slid her hand into his much larger one. He smirked, he could hear everyone's thoughts, besides his girlfriend's of course. With their joined hands he pressed England and then London.

Immediately they were all tugged on by something akin to a hook before they landed in a dark alley. Severus started the car and drove out and onto a road. Gretel propped her elbows on the console and leaned on their interlaced hands. He would never admit it, but he preened at her attention. He wanted her attention so much he felt as though it physically hurt him to be within a few feet of her.

His eyes strayed from the busy road ahead of him and instead landed on the petite witch staring at him like he was the most important thing in the world. She smiled at him, her deep dimples showing off. His heart lurched. Could he have made the right choice in Hogsmeade?

"How did you learn how to drive?" She questioned curiously as she laid her lips against his knuckles. His eyes shifted back to the road.

"I was a delivery boy" he answered quietly and Gretel took the hint. She left the subject alone. However, nobody else possessed the rare ability to take a hint.

"What did you deliver?" Lupin questioned skeptically and it made Severus's blood boil. He knew Lupin was trying to make him look less than honorable in front of his girlfriend.

"Severus doesn't have to answer to you" Gretel chastised softly, giving the weakling a pointed look. Lupin caved and dropped it.

"No, no. I think you and me deserve to know what your... _boyfriend_ got up to" Black countered, spitting out the word 'boyfriend' like it was something foul.

"No he doesn't" Gretel denied sternly, glaring at her godfather.

"Why? Don't you want to know what he got up to?" Potter countered. Gretel clenched her jaw and glared at her brother, her irises a mixture of red and green.

"I don't need to know and if Severus wants to tell me then he will" she said firmly. Severus looked over at her stern expression and defensive stance. He couldn't help but smile at her blatant defense of him. He brought her hand up to his and placed a soft kiss against her knuckles.

The tension in her body receded as soon as his lips made contact with her hand. She looked over at him, her eyes turning a marbled green and blue. The look of compassion on her face made him tremble. He looked away from her so she couldn't see the way his eyes misted over. He was acting like an emotional fool. He opened his mouth to answer everyone's questions but Gretel immediately jumped in.

"You don't have to tell them anything-" she started.

"I think he does-" Black interrupted her, earning a glare from Gretel. Severus smiled at her fierceness. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I asked" he said quietly, but the silence allowed his statement to be heard. "... and I didn't ask again" he added ominously and the meaning behind his words was clear. Gretel squeezed his hand to comfort him as much as to comfort herself.

"Surely you must've had an idea..." Molly Weasley trailed uncertainly, gaining a very swift glare from Gretel. Severus nodded.

"I did, that's why I asked" he stated.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Tonks questioned curiously, now bearing the full force of Gretel's displeasure. 

"A seven year old can only do so much" he commented and he could hear Gretel's heart stop in her chest as if she were holding her breath.

"But why-"

"Merlin if you don't shut up I'm going to beat the shit out of you five!" She snarled, cutting off her brother's question and directing her threat at the people who asked him invasive questions. Severus chuckled at his girlfriend while he pulled her back over the console since she had traveled over it during her threat. She looked at him, eyes red and ready to defend him if necessary.

"Your a feisty little thing" he commented, thoroughly amused at the way she threatened everyone. He must be rubbing off on her. She smiled sweetly.

"Only when I need to be" she said pleasantly as he parked the Jeep in a parking spot by the sidewalk. The vehicle was mostly covered by an overhang and was encased in shadows. He chuckled and got out of the drivers side and walked around to the passengers side. Gretel opened the door and took his outstretched hand.

"Hm, I suppose" he conceded, grinning at her as he interlaced their fingers together. She giggled and winked at him as he led her down the sidewalk.

Severus found himself smiling at his girlfriend as they joked and poked fun at each other while they walked. It was so out of character for him. Smiles and laughs were foreign to him, even if it was directed at him. Nevertheless, he found himself enjoying the way Gretel giggled and laughed, only to smile brilliantly because she had made him crack a lopsided smile. She seemed to be the only person in the entire universe that held his full attention.

Currently, he was spinning her around much like he did when they were walking around last summer. This time however, he was fantasizing about her jeans flaring out into a white train. Her black sweater turning white as well and flowing into a beautiful dress that twirled around her as she spun. He could imagine her dark red hair in a half up, half down type hairstyle while a demure little veil covered her enchanting eyes. She would be barefoot. He knew that she would not wear heels, lest she fall. Her petite body would be glowing radiantly and her smile would melt even the coldest places on earth.

His heart hammered in his chest violently, almost to a point where he thought it would explode. Slytherins coveted self-preservation, but even the most devoted Slytherin had to be a Gryffindor once in a while. Christmas was just around the corner and before he could mentally back out of what he was planning on doing, he swore to himself that he would give to her the gift he bought in Hogsmeade.

~

Gretel had reluctantly left Severus to interrogate Arthur Weasley. Supposedly they didn't know if Voldemort had access to her mind and although Severus had vehemently denied that the Dark Lord could access her mind, the Order members kicked her out anyways.

Now, she was currently wandering the halls of St. Mungos without any real destination and came across a wailing baby. She stopped abruptly and stared at the newborn child as a doctor carried it back to a room. Her heart skyrocketed and her eyes darted around wildly as she quickened her pace. Looking to see if a certain medi-witch was helping out in St. Mungos. The medi-witch should be here, she was the first one to check Arthur out, just to make sure he didn't have any injuries that would raise questions.

"Oof" both her and some woman grunted as they ran into each other. Gretel looked up and sighed in relief. There stood Madam Pomfrey in her traveling coat looking a bit confused.

"Miss. Swayze? What are you doing here?" The medi-witch questioned, a furrow in between her dark brows.

"I-I need to speak with you" Gretel blurted anxiously, her hooded green eyes pleading silently. Pomfrey thinned her lips and nodded.

"Follow me" the older witch beckoned as she led her down a hall and into a more secluded area. The medi-witch held the door to a room open and Gretel rushed inside. "What seems to be the problem?" Pomfrey questioned after she locked the door and soundproofed the room.

Gretel bit her lip and anxiously circled her right wrist with two fingers. Knowing brown eyes gazed at her patiently.

"So is it possible that the contraceptive charm couldn't work?" Gretel questioned quietly. Madam Pomfrey screwed up her face in confusion.

"The contraceptive charm is impenetrable. It does not allow the sperm to go past the cervix and into the womb" the medi-witch explained. Gretel found herself breathing a little easier. Of course she knew this, she was just being paranoid. But...

"Does that pertain to werewolves as well?" She asked anxiously and Madam Pomfrey nodded. Gretel sighed in relief and allowed her head to fall into her hands. Despite the near miss, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. She was in love with Severus. She wanted desperately to have a future with him and that included children.

"Maybe... maybe I should check you out" the older witch suggested uncertainly as she raised her wand. The young woman's head snapped up so fast, she thought it might've broke. "As you know, Severus is a wild card. He's an Alpha werewolf, the only one in existence and is the prince of all supernatural beings. His family was engineered to be powerful and able to procreate" Pomfrey explained, answering Gretel's unspoken question.

Gretel felt lightheaded and giddy and terrified. Severus is the most powerful supernatural being. Who's to say his sperm isn't powerful too. She snorted as Pomfrey ran diagnostic spells on her. Even though 'powerful sperm' sounded absolutely absurd and was probably the most she could come up with right now, it wasn't entirely impossible. After awhile Pomfrey stopped and stared at her.

"So? What's the verdict?" She questioned cautiously. The medi-witch smiled a bit, though it looked more like a grimace.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Severus would be more confident in himself and in showing affection due to him being with Gretel and him finding out he’s this all powerful being. So that’s kinda my excuse for why he’s so OOC lol. I know an adult who was driving since they were seven, so you can’t tell me Severus driving when he was seven is impossible lol. 
> 
> Well hope y’all enjoyed and I am a bit sorry for leaving y’all on a cliff hanger. Though I doubt it’s much of a cliff hanger cause I’m sure y’all know what she’s gonna say lol.


	67. “I’m Not Opposed”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so.... yeah lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. I don’t know why I still put the warning but eh....

"You're pregnant" Pomfrey stated. Gretel was silent for a moment before she said:

"Oh" but what else could she say? She was horrified at the utterly abysmal timing. If they weren't about to descend into war she would unquestionably be over the moon. She had mixed feelings about this. She did know one thing for sure. She would protect this little life inside her at all costs. "Can-can you tell me how it is?" She asked timidly and Madam Pomfrey nodded as she pulled up a chair to sit in front of the young woman.

"It seems..." the medi-witch started as her wand produced a couple of papers. "... that you and the baby experienced a bit of trauma a month ago. You could've lost the baby, your body almost boiled the poor thing-" Madam Pomfrey broke off upon seeing the petrified look on the young woman's face. The Slytherin's full lips trembled as hot tears slashed their way across her rapidly paling cheeks. Her mouth moved but no words came out. "Oh no honey, your baby healed extremely well. Most likely because of Severus's healing abilities" the older woman assured as she grabbed the young witch's hand. Gretel nodded jerkily. 

"So it's-it's f-fine?" She stuttered, earning a nod from Pomfrey. Gretel weeped in relief, her hands coming up to her face so she didn't feel as humiliated as crying in front of the Hogwarts medi-witch was. Even though she only found out about the baby, she couldn't help the instant attachment she had towards her unborn baby. It was a bit traumatizing to know that she almost killed her own child. How did she do it? What would stop her from harming her child again?

"Most likely due to the trauma it experienced, the baby was able to match its heartbeat to yours. Usually a baby's heart is either a bit slower or faster than the mother's, but never completely in sync. This could be a reason why Severus hasn't noticed you were with child due to his abilities" Pomfrey informed.

"Right, he-he did say that I smelled different, but he was... distracted" she commented sheepishly, earning an uncomfortable smile from Pomfrey.

"Yes, for him to really hear the baby's heartbeat, he would have to exercise extreme focus" the brunette explained and Gretel nodded, filing that information away for later.

"Is there anything else?" Gretel questioned hopefully, wanting, needing to be assured that this child was healthy.

"No. You and the baby seem to be the epitome of healthy, which is very rare considering" Pomfrey answered. Gretel sighed in relief, slumping a bit. Of course there was nothing wrong with baby now. Look at the father. Tall, strong, virtually invincible.

"Thank you" Gretel whispered sincerely, her marbled green and blue eyes glowing with gratitude. Madam Pomfrey smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Yore welcome" she said. The older woman looked a bit uncomfortable and Gretel assumed it was likely because one of the Matron's students got knocked up by a colleague of hers. Granted, Gretel was the age of consent and they had practiced safe sex, but she was still a student. "Um, here are yours and the baby's statistics and make sure to come by the medical wing in a month or two so I can check on you and the baby" the medi-witch said as she handed the red-head a couple of papers.

"I'll be there" Gretel assured as she stood up while looking over the papers she had just received. "And thank you, again" she added with a small smile before she disappeared behind the door.

Gretel read over the papers that contained hers' and her baby's health analysis as she walked down the sterile halls. All in all her and her baby seemed healthy. She turned a couple corners while she folded up the papers and stuck it in her pocket. It took a moment for the shock at completely life-changing news to fade before it was replaced with excitement.

Would it be a boy? Or a girl? Would it have Severus's hair and her eyes? Would it be short or tall? Would it favor her or Severus? Her quick strides carried her out of St. Mungos. She could go look for baby clothes, maybe look at decorations for a nursery. Suddenly, the wind was taken from her sails and her stomach sank with apprehension. What would Severus think?

She jumped when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and the familiar scent of her lover invaded her senses.

"Perfect, I finally found you" he whispered against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She turned around in his arms, savoring the warmth of him.

"You we're looking for me?" She questioned, her eyes fluttering closed as his lips ghosted up the column of her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his mouth finished just under her ear.

"I was thinking about finding out just how flexible you truly are" he husked. Gretel trembled and opened her eyes as he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes.

"I'm not opposed" she replied breathlessly. Severus grinned at her before he smashed his lips to her. She moaned while Severus wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her up against the side of the building. It was heavily shadowed with a low overhang, protecting them from prying eyes.

"Where shall I have you?" He questioned breathlessly as he pulled the sweater she was wearing down low enough to kiss the tops of her breasts. She hummed, arching into his mouth as one hand carded through his hair and the other snuck under his long sleeve. She felt hot, scalding and needy. The heat of his skin matched hers.

"Uh... I don't care as long as you fuck me" she moaned. Severus chuckled lowly against her breast.

"You're a naughty little thing aren't you?" He purred as he nipped her tanned skin and thrust his hips against hers. She gasped when her back jolted against the wall from the force of his thrust.

"Please Severus" she whined softly as her nails raked over his scalp.

"Hey! Get off her!" Someone yelled. Gretel's head immediately snapped to the side to see Sirius fast walking towards them, the group they came with hurrying along. Severus growled as he returned her breasts back into the confinement's of his sweater.

"Don't!" Severus snarled at her godfather, who looked about ready to blast Severus with a curse judging by his brandished wand. To everyone's surprise Sirius stopped. He halted so abruptly that it was almost like his feet were suddenly glued to the floor.

"What the hell?" Sirius questioned as he tried to move his feet. They wouldn't budge. Severus furrowed his brows in thought. He decided however that his raging hard on would come first.

"Harry, Granger, why don't you two take your little group shopping?" He suggested before apparating away.

Gretel's back hit a smooth surface. She was only able to catch a glimpse of the dark, ancient wood she was pushed against before Severus divested her of his sweater.

"Where-?" She started.

"My house" he answered before she could even fully get her sentence out. Immediately after answering her, he divested her of her jeans. Kissing her thighs and sucking almost violently on the way down. He was kneeling before her, his mouth trailing upwards less vigorously than before as his hands glided up her calves.

"Severus" she whimpered, just about done with his teasing. She mewled when he nuzzled her clothed core, no doubt delighting in the fact that she was extremely sensitive and soaked.

"Mm, precious. You are exquisite" he rumbled lowly as one of his hands came up to rip her thong off. He licked from her slit to her clit in such a lewd manner it made her shudder and her vision to blur. He inhaled deeply. "It's a pity we are pressed for time" he breathed softly before shooting to his feet and making quick work of his belt and pants. His enormous cock popped free, weeping and ready to incapacitate her.

Severus hiked one of her legs up high. Her calf lay against his shoulder so that she resembled the needle. Anxiety shot through her.

"Severus... I dont know-"

"Is this hurting you?" He interrupted her and she immediately shook her head.

"No! It's just- you're massive and I-" she gasped and almost choked on air when she felt the head of that monstrous cock penetrate her. It was fascinating as well as painful to see the way that Severus's eyes rolled back in his head at the way her cunt vehemently protested his admittance. It's not that she didn't want him to penetrate her, Merlin knew how much she wanted Severus to fuck her until she was unconscious. It was the position. The fact that she was literally doing the splits while standing up made her pussy close, completely.

Severus however was in nirvana trying to force his way into her. He was being gentle enough as not to hurt her, but fast enough to satisfy his beast. Moans were slipping from his talented lips and Gretel couldn't help but join him when he managed to slip a couple more inches into her.

Oh the pain only heightened her pleasure. Everything felt heightened as a matter of fact. Every touch, every graze seemed as though she could feel ten times more than what she should be able to. Since he first fucked her she's noticed that fire would encase her skin and her erogenous zones intensified.

"Oh Severus please just fuck me!" She moaned as her nails dug a trail of fire down his neck and to his shoulders. Her lover growled and snapped his hips forward. The air in her lungs rushed out of her body as her nails made a path over the scarred flesh of his back. Her eyes closed as blue flames streamed from the corner of her eyes in painful bliss. She felt as though she was being consumed by fire that burned too hot and she relished it. The scalding seed of her lover was ripped from him by a loud rumbling purr.

They held each other tightly. Severus buried just enough to where his knot wasn't able to plug her. She nuzzled the pale, scorching skin of his neck. Severus moaned when the overwhelming heat of her lips pressed against the column of his throat, branding him. 

Fire traveled his jawline before it stopped at his chin and pulled away. He chased the passion and was rewarded by a long, lewd lick of fire against his swollen lips. He opened his eyes to see the burning heat of his female's sapphire gaze on him. It was almost startling to realize that her gorgeous eyes were the color of the hottest flame. He groaned and kissed her, thrusting his tongue as far as he could down her throat so she could suck on it. The heat coming off her was violent and alluring. He found himself wanting to melt into her, to be absorbed by her so he never had to leave her again, so he was inside her all the time.

Tears stung his eyes when he reluctantly pulled his semi-hard cock out of her. It was astonishing to realize that he couldn't live without her. In that moment, when he let her leg down off his shoulder and sunk to the floor so he could gather her in his lap, he found he was truly in love. She wasn't just an idea. Gretel was real, volatile, all consuming, intoxicating, fiercely intelligent, heartbreakingly kind (when she wanted to be), and he found that he loved it. He was addicted to it. He would never let her go.

After a few minutes of embracing each other, they moved. Mentally complaining about how they had to get back to their little group. Gretel looked around the dark, gloomy hallway and frowned.

"Do you live here? It doesn't look like someone's lived here for awhile..." she trailed as she walked down the hall where it opened up into a small, dusty living room. The worn leather couch was moth eaten and the coffee table only stood on two legs. Curtains that could be mistaken for rags hung precariously in front of the insanely dirty windows. The once clear panes were frosted over with filth and tinted yellow. The floor boards had ominous scrapes in them with the occasional hole. The stairs looked about ready to fall apart and it looked like half the railing did at one point. The bad energy coming from the house was overwhelming.

"Not recently. I've either been living with you or at Hogwarts" he answered quietly from behind her as she went to inspect the broken picture frames that rested on the crumbling mantle of the fireplace.

"What happened?" She asked gently as she carefully took a picture from the broken frame and swept some glass from it. It was a picture of three people. A boy, a man, and a woman. The lack of smiles was almost depressing. 

Severus, for he was an adorable little boy with short curly black hair that rested at the top of his head and puffy cheeks. He was looking at what she could only assume was his father with a look that made her heart break for him all over again. A little boy such as him should not have to deal with horrors that he had most certainly witnessed from the look on his face.

The woman was beautiful with a haughtiness to her that suggested she was royalty. Severus clearly favored his mother. They both had black hair, black eyes, high cheekbones, thin lips, and pale skin. The only difference was the nose. Severus got his nose from his father, who was brown haired, brown eyed, tall, and looked permanently pissed off.

She turned around to face her lover, for he hadn't spoken at all. She smiled softly even though she was sure she was about to cry.

"You're adorable" she said with a watery laugh as a tear slipped down her cheek. Merlin why was she so emotional? Right, pregnancy hormones. Severus's eyebrows furrowed as his hands came up to engulf her face so he could wipe her tear away. 

"Why are you leaking?" He questioned earnestly with such concern that it made her heart thud hopefully.

"It just... it hurts me to know that you were hurting and no one cared, no one tried to help you" she stated, her lower lip trembled even as her fists clenched due to the sudden burst of anger that filled her. "I hate that I wasn't here to help you, to hold you, to care for you, to-to love you..." she trailed, the anger in her voice dying off to be replaced by a finality that made Severus freeze.

"You... what?" He questioned quietly, desperately, seeming as though he was standing on eggshells. His black eyes were wide with astonishment. Gretel took a deep breath, her lower lip quivering as her glistening eyes looked up into Severus's earnest ones.

"I-I love you Severus. I'm _in_ love with you..." she trailed quietly but firmly. Severus cupped her face with both hands as his eyes searched her features for any hint of deceit. He opened his mouth to reply to her, but she hurriedly cut him off. "I-I know you don't feel the same- I-I just want you to know that- I just- I'm _okay_-" Severus cut her rambling off with a fervent kiss. She sighed in relief as her hands threaded into his hair. She suddenly felt a distinct pull at her navel.

They arrived in front of St. Mungos. Much to Gretel's disappointment, they parted. Severus smiled that endearing crooked smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist and started walking down the street, back to the Jeep. As they walked, Gretel felt a sense of contentment as well as uncertainty.

Would she be able to protect her child? Would Severus want him/her?

She looked up at her lover and started laughing. He looked at her like she had suddenly converted into a Gryffindor.

"What is it?" He questioned, the corner of his mouth turning upwards just slightly. She giggled helplessly as she brought a hand up to trace the bright red tattoo of her lips.

"It seems I've branded you" she chuckled, her eyes straying to the bright red tint of his lips. It seems where she had touched him, she had burned him.

"It feels good" he rumbled, his eyes heavier than before as he leaned closer to her. Her own lips parted as she got to her tip-toes so she could reach him.

"Get a room!" Someone hissed at them. They both turned to see Harry Potter walking towards them followed closely by the group they had arrived with.

"We did" she snorted.

"Hey- what..." Remus trailed off as he eyed Severus's back, his face steadily growing hotter. Curious, Gretel turned Severus so she could see his back. What she saw made her blush violently. The back of his black long sleeves had strips ripped through the material as if someone took a knife and cut stripes into the shirt. Even more embarrassing were the bright red nail marks that were embedded in his pale flesh and had somehow welled with blood.

"Oh my god Severus I’m so sorry!" She cried softly, though a small part of her was proud of herself. Severus chuckled richly as he wrapped his arm around her waist again and hoisted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands came up to card through his thick hair.

"Don't fret precious. Your involuntary reactions to what I do to you means I'm doing something right" he laughed as he kissed her and started to resume walking to their destination. She blushed hotly and surged up to nip his bottom lip.

"You're definitely more than alright" she stated impishly to which he grinned.

"Oh really? And how would you describe my... prowess?" He questioned in amusement his obsidian eyes glittering mischievously as he looked down at her. Her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck causing his hands to tighten on her ass.

"Mm, well I'd say the experience is earth-shattering, something beyond even the universe can't contend with" she answered, her eyes fluttering coyly as she bit her lip. Severus chuckled and captured her lips with his. It was refreshing to know that the heat they ignited in each other burned just as violently as it did all the other times they've connected.

"Mm, well that could be because I am the only man you've ever been with" Severus countered as his teeth pulled at her bottom lip. She sighed in contentment as her eyes fluttered open to meet his in an intense gaze.

"You are the only man I ever want to be with" she whispered firmly, her words lifting a weight that had settled over both of them since she told him that she loved him.

Severus grinned like a man who'd just won the most precious thing in the entire world. The happy upturn his lips had suddenly faltered. He hissed and clenched his jaw as his right hand squeezed her butt cheek. Her eyes widened. He sighed and let his forehead connect with hers as he pried her legs off his waist. They had somehow arrived at the Jeep without her noticing.

"Don't go" she breathed as her arms tightened around his neck. She knew that he had to, but it didn't mean she wanted him to face the dark lord.

"I have to precious" he stated, trying to soothe her by smoothing her hair away from her face. Her lower lip trembled as she gazed into her lover's eyes. She suddenly felt pain on her wrist. She hid it better than Harry, but Severus still noticed it.

"He's furious..." she trailed, her voice just on the side of terrified. Severus's eyes searched hers. Fear gripped her heart. "He knows" she said quietly. So quiet that if Severus didn't have super-hearing he wouldn't have caught it. 

"I still have to go" Severus stated, his jaw clenched in determination.

"No!" She cried, her grip on his neck would've broke any normal man's neck. Tears filled her eyes. "He'll kill you!" She whimpered helplessly. Severus smiled sadly.

"I'll be fine" he countered softly as he cupped her jaw. She shook her head vigorously, a bit impeded by his large hand.

"No! But Severus I-I'm-"

"Shh" he soothed as his lips ghosted over hers. His eyes were still locked with hers as he said those three little words she's dreamed of. "I love you too" he breathed before snaring her lips in a vicious lip lock. He suddenly disappeared. She sunk to the pavement in a stunned daze. Her body wasn't cooperating with her mind, but then again there was hardly anything going on in her mind besides his sentence that bounced around in her brain.

She was in excruciating pain a few minutes after Severus had disappeared. Physically she was fine, but she knew the pain was what Severus was feeling and it only hurt her heart more.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve totally binged How To Train Your Dragon so..... The Alpha controls its inferiors. I know, I know why the hell am I, an adult, watching How To Train Your Dragon? Well.... I’m a kid at heart guys lol. And also because I have no love life. So yay for being a loner lol.


	68. “It’s Christmas!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretel and Severus reunite and... yeah lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! I was listening to Nine Inch Nails “Closer”. I blame the song for my depravity.

It's been three days since Severus disappeared and it's been three days since Gretel even left her bed, besides maybe to shower. No one bothered her anymore. Remus was more insistent about checking in on her then her brothers and godfather, but she ignored him.

Gretel suddenly snapped to attention when light filtered into the room and steam flooded her nostrils. She sat up in her bed and hastily tried to get wayward strands of hair out of her face. Once she was granted the ability to see, her jaw dropped.

There stood a large, nine foot tall figure. Red eyes bored into hers and the creature's nose twitched as it's ears swiveled about. It's large hand, that was no doubt bigger than her face, made use of the white towel it held to dry off its long muscled body. She gulped. Was there ever such a thing as being turned on by her boyfriend's werewolf side while also being concerned as to why he was in such a state? Probably not.

"Severus? What happened? Are you okay?" She questioned quickly as she jumped out of bed to physically inspect him. He started to shift and ended up stuck in a half state of his beast and human side. Her eyes cascaded over his form, taking in the bright red slashes that marred his already scarred flesh. She looked up and up and up when his throat started to work. Being stuck in a half state between his beast and his human made him at least 7 foot tall. Right now his hips were level with her face and his cock was stuck somewhere between a pretty pink and a deep purple. His hair was longer than usual, teasing the middle of his back. His lips were a deep purple color and his eyes were the same glowing red orbs of his beast.

"M- y-...." he trailed off into an incoherent growl. It seemed as though his beast was trying to voice the words of a human instead of grunts and growls. "My wo-lf... is... he-heal-ing..." he rumbled, she nodded absently.

"It makes sense that the wolf would have been called upon to heal... life... life threatening injuries..." she breathed as she carefully slid her arms around her lovers waist. His cock twitched when her face brushed against it, which was hardly avoidable considering his current height. He trembled in her arms, no doubt the aftershocks of the Cruciatus.

"He... wa-wants-"

"Shh" she soothed, rubbing her hands over the bumps and ridges that mapped his pale flesh. She pulled back to look up at him, her cheek slightly wet, only to find him staring down at her. "Let me take care of you" she whispered and Severus slumped against her, careful not to topple her over with his weight as she lead him to the bed. She tucked him into bed and carefully laid her head against his hip. His skin wasn't marked in that particular place so she considered it safe to lay next him there.

~

Gretel woke up far earlier than her lover and sent Bitsy to make them some food as soon as she did. She looked up at Severus to see that he was still stuck between the wolf and human. She frowned, her mind reeling as her vision started to blur. She shook her head. Wondering what happened to him wouldn’t help him or her.

Getting up carefully, she procured a jar that had ointment in it. She padded back to the bed and settled herself between his long legs. She scooped the blue substance out of the jar and started at his neck. The ointment was supposed to relax the muscles and relieve pain.

As she massaged his neck she began to see his jaw unclench and the cords in his neck relax. She moved down to his shoulders, working the soothing substance into the hard muscles there until they became pliant. He sighed subconsciously as her hands gently kneaded his abdomen before making her way down to his thighs. The deeply flushed erection in front of her twitched and trembled as she worked the tight muscles of his quads. She bit her lip and shook her head to get rid of the decidedly, naughty thoughts running through her mind.

His quads became malleable so she traveled further down to his calves, massaging the spasming muscle before it relaxed. She didn't really think feet were particularly pretty but she couldn't deny that Severus practiced very good hygiene when it came to his body. After she was sure his muscles were pliant and no longer quivered in pain. Her hands trailed back up to his thighs, a smirk adorning her full lips.

Endorphins and oxytocin would serve to relax her lover even further. Her nimble hands found their way to the heavy base of his long cock. He actually seemed a bit bigger, maybe an inch longer and thicker than before, but he wasn't that much bigger than he usually was. His enormous head, painted a deep purple, weeped as a moan tumbled past Severus's thin lips. She grinned. Her hand traveled up the thick erection, along the bulging vein and over his slick head.

Severus hummed appreciatively, surprisingly still asleep. She leaned down and dragged her pointed tongue from base to tip. She heard his breath hitch as his cock emitted a thick rope of his seed. He was so close it amazed her, then again his half state between his beast and man must make him more sensitive. With an impish smile she stuffed that long cock into her throat, her jaw lax. Severus gasped as his eyes fluttered open. She swallowed. He cried out as she sucked him dry. His wide eyes snapped to her mischievous ones. She smiled at him, her hands coming around to squeeze his knot. His eyes rolled back and his body jerked as his cock spasmed. 

"You... naughty little creature..." he gasped. Gretel just smiled as her thumb came up to swipe the remnants of his cum from the corner of her mouth. 

"Yes well, only for you" she replied as her hand coaxed his cock into a state of semi-hardness before she rubbed her slick entrance with the tip of him.

"OH-... Gretel let me- Ah..." he broke off into a shudder when she lowered herself on his cock. Her head fell back when his cock hit her cervix. She picked her head up to look at her lover, only to see his pupils blown wide and his nostrils flared. Fire licked her body in the most delicious way possible.

Quite suddenly a low, beastly growl erupted from Severus and before she could blink, she was on her back and screaming. Severus had folded her body in half and pistoned his cock in and out of her at a speed that made her cum instantly.

She was a screaming, crying mess. Flames leaked from her eyes and danced along her flushed body. Severus seemed as though he were possessed. His eyes were completely black as growls and deep rumbles emitted from him. She could feel him inside her. The large vein on his even larger cock scraped against the inside of her walls, sparking every nerve in her channel. Her cunt fluttered around the solid muscle inside her as she came a second time.

"Sev-AH!... don't-MM!.... hurt your-yourself-OH..." her speech broken and incoherent as she tried to convey her concern for his well being even as he was gifting her an onslaught of orgasms that put her in a state of limbo. Severus just grunted and shuddered, his hips snapping into hers one final time and eliciting a cry from both of them.

"Mm.... I can't-" he panted, "... I can't live without you" he breathed. "Merlin I want you in every part of my life" he whispered, his sweaty forehead connecting with hers. She fought to open her eyes so she could look at him. "I need you with me. Every second of every day, I never want you to leave me" he sighed as of it were inevitable that she would leave him.

"I'll... never leave... you" she panted as she finally won the battle of opening her eyes. She realized that he must've changed back to his human form since his eyes were the deep black she loved. However they looked a bit misty. Severus let her legs down from his shoulders as her arms came up to cup his face. Blue eyes searched his frantically. "What are you trying to say...?" She questioned and try as she might she couldn't help the hopeful flutter of her heart.

Severus's cheeks seemed to turn a deeper red than before as he widened her legs further so that she cradled his hips more comfortably. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and glanced at her. 

"I-I bought you a..." he trailed, his eyes darting from hers as he gritted his teeth in frustration. "I mean, I wanted it to be romantic" he started and then scoffed. "... fools are rarely granted such a luxury..." he muttered. Gretel forced him to look at her by clenching around him. His eyes snapped to hers as his hips moved his cock deeper still.

"Uh- what-what is it?" She questioned and Severus sighed nervously. His eyes widened and his expression opened in appeal.

"A ring" he answered. "I bought you a ring when I jogged to Hogsmeade, when you stayed in my rooms for the first time... after our... filthy encounters" he explained, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth quirked anxiously.

"You mean-"

"I tweaked it a bit, put some of my magic into it" he rushed out as his hand opened and a small felt box came soaring into his palm. He glanced at her and then looked back to the box. "I know it's too soon for you and you probably don't want to be shackled to some old man-"

"Yes-"

"... an ugly old man for that matter-"

"Yes-"

"... who also happens to be a death eater-"

"Yes!"

"... and a reluctant murderer...-"

"YES! SEVERUS!" She practically screamed, finally stopping Severus's self-degrading ramblings. The man in question froze, his eyes timidly darting to hers.

"What?" He breathed, voice trembling with emotion. She grabbed his face and pushed him back to where he had to sit on his heels and she had to sit in his lap. He groaned at the sensation it gave his cock.

"YES! Severus! I would _LOVE_ TO MARRY YOU" she said loudly and with such force that it looked as though she had just stunned him. For a moment he just stared at her as a few selective tears ran down her flushed cheeks. He gulped and then scrambled to open the small box. His hands shook as he pulled out a beautifully crafted ring.

A large oval sapphire stood on a white-gold circle. A cluster of small, circular rubies trailed from the longest sides of the oval and crawled down the white-gold ring.

Severus's trembling hand reached for her equally trembling hand as he slid the smooth metal along her ring finger. She flexed her fingers to admire the way the brilliant blue swirled as if alive and the rubies gleamed as if in a cheeky reminder that she was a bit feisty. She tried to draw breath into tell him that she loved him, but the raging emotions inside her choked off the start of any vibration in her throat.

Instead. She surged forward, her lips connecting hungrily with his. She then deepened it to where their tongues rolled luxuriously against the other in a bid to try and convey how she currently felt. She rolled her hips and earned a strangled gasp from her lover. She pulled away, his bottom lip caught between her teeth. He gripped her hips tighter and snapped his hips upward. The cry that came from her made her release his bottom lip.

"Ah Severus... wait I-I need to tell you something...." she broke off into a moan.

"What is it?" He growled lowly against her throat as he nipped the soft skin. She clenched around him and attempted to gulp in air.

"I-I'm pregnant" she breathed. Severus froze for a moment before he raised his dilated eyes to hers.

"W-what...?" He questioned, his voice soft in disbelief. She licked her lips and straightened her neck so she could look at him.

"I was gonna tell you, but you left before I could" she replied quietly as Severus remembered the words he wouldn't allow her to say.

"B-but-"

"Shh" she said gently as she brought his head down to her bare chest. "Listen" she urged as she laid her lips against the top of his head. His hair was a bit slick, but it hardly bothered her. "Focus" she whispered.

And for a moment the room was quiet, safe for their breathing, as she cradled his head against her. She heard his breath hitch before he looked up at her with a look akin to wonder. His eyes were watery andhis lips trembled.

"I'm-I'm going to be a father..." he breathed as though the very idea was anything _but_ a reality. Maybe to him it was, but not anymore. "You're-you're going to be a mother" he continued, still in a state of disbelief.

"We're going to be a family" she added as her hands brought him closer to her. Running her fiery touch along his jawline where she suddenly gripped him forcefully. "For now though, I want you to fuck me like an animal" she husked forcefully, saying what has been on her mind since she saw him in his werewolf form.

Severus's pupils grew and his nostrils flared as a menacing growl rumbled out of him. Without saying anything, he flipped her onto her stomach. Before she could marvel at how he managed to keep them connected, she felt her back bend as her shoulders connected with the mattress and her ass was raised.

Heat pulsed relentlessly in her core as Severus pulled his long, thick cock along every nerve in her channel. She shuddered when just the tip of him stayed inside her. He waited for what seemed like hours as slick dropped out of her core and down her thighs, maybe making a detour for his cock. She tried hard to stop herself from whimpering, but she doesn't exactly have the self control Severus does.

"Please..." she whimpered. Not a moment later she felt his enormous head collide with her cervix and his balls hit her ass. She cried out into the mattress, her hands fruitlessly clutching the sheets. She felt the warmth, that she's come to know is actually fire, encase her body. She distantly prayed that they wouldn't burn her entire room.

Severus seemed to have gotten deeper inside her than before and she reveled in how it made her feel. Every time his hips snapped into her ass it pushed her into a state of nirvana. A hot hand clamped around her throat and bent her backwards.

"Dirty little girl..." Severus growled before licking from her collarbone all the way to her ear. She moaned as his hips kept thrusting into her. "I can feel you're about to cum... again" he husked against her ear as his hand tightened around her throat. The cry that escaped her bruised lips came out high-pitched and distorted. "However, if you cum without my permission again, I will not lay a hand on you for a week" her answering cry of distress made him grin.

That bastard worked her until her body was literally on fire and his velvety voice was whispering into her ear, only to threaten to deprive her of him for a _week_. The gall of this man. Though it was one of the things she liked most about him. She tried to calm herself down, but the burning sensation of his hand squeezing her throat and his cock dragging a scalding path inside her was decidedly hard to discard. She whined embarrassingly loud when she felt his other hand travel over her straining nipples and down her abdomen to her clit. It was just a brief touch over her clit, but it made her clench the hard muscle inside her all the same.

Severus cried out and a thick rope of his seed shot out of him. She keened and clutched the side of his torso. Her nails digging in due to her desperation.

"Please Se-Sir! Sir... please. Please let me cum!" She begged, only to gasp when he rubbed her clit slightly. Severus groaned and gasped when her cunt squeezed him even harder. He put more pressure around her throat as his ragged breath tickled her ear. Her body was shaking with the effort of holding back.

"Cum" he ordered hoarsely as his hips snapped forward and his fingers pinched her clit. She was sure she screamed the manor down and was a bit more than sure that she burned her room. It was all worth it though for the brief explosion of fireworks behind her eyelids and then a longer submersion into darkness. 

~  
  


A loud pounding prompted her to open her eyes. The man behind her grunted and pulled her closer against him. The pounding, that Gretel now assumed was knocking, grew louder. Severus cursed and threw a nonverbal spell at the door that silenced the knocking. Gretel closed her eyes with a content smile as she snuggled closer to her lover.

There was a great big crashing sound and suddenly the doorway to her bedroom was full of people. Sirius and Harry standing at the front. Remus looked a bit lost. Molly looked royally pissed and Granger looked almost scandalized. Severus had immediately covered her naked body with his at the sign of any danger.

"GET OUT!" He ordered, somewhere between a roar and a growl. The occupants standing in her doorway narrowed their eyes their bodies tensed. Their feet suddenly turned and marched them on out of the room. Severus made the door that was lying on the floor, fly back onto its hinges and spelled it to prevent another break in.

"How did you do that?" Gretel asked curiously as she turned her sluggish body towards her fiancé.

"I'll tell you later" he replied tiredly as he pulled her as close as humanly possible to him. They both drifted off into a sated sleep a moment later.

~

Gretel yawned and stretched, taking her sweet ass time in waking up. Severus chuckled behind her and rolled her on top of him. He sat up, letting her slide into his lap where she could feel the evidence of his desire for her. She smirked at him before she grabbed his thick member and slid herself on him. They both groaned at the feeling of him sliding into her and stopping at her cervix. She sighed blissfully and wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her hips closer to his. They gasped.

"So... so... how were you-mm-able to control the-them...?" She questioned with only a few breaks in her speech due to him rocking against her.

"I... don't know- well I think..." he paused so he could angle his hips just right and thrust into her, making her cry out. He grinned. "I think it has something to do with me being the-the prince of all supernaturals" he explained. Gretel's expressions were a bit hard to decipher but he could detect the furrowing of her eyebrows. "When I was in that-ah! Co-coma my ancestor visited me and he said... he said-GOD!" He groaned as his hands dug into her hips. Gretel smirked and rolled her hips again eliciting a purr from her lover.

"What was that?" She asked innocently earning a glare from him which prompted her to bounce in his lap. He growled as thick ropes of his sperm coated her channel and his nails created imperfections on her tanned skin.

"He _said_..." he started, looking pointedly at the grinning witch in his lap. "... that because my bloodline sired supernaturals that technically I would be able to-mm-to control them, but he didn't say how..." he trailed continuing to rock into her. "But I guess talking to someone like an Alpha would to his pack did the trick..." he commented thoughtfully and Gretel nodded.

"Yeah it did didn't-SEVERUS!" She screamed as her nails dug a path down the column of his neck and over his shoulders. Her cunt practically fused itself to his cock as his thumb rubbed and twisted her clit almost violently while one of his long fingers found its way into her ass. She cried out again, both her holes fluttering around his appendages like a nervous virgin.

Despite the smug smile on his face, her orgasm pulled him into another one as well. As they came down from their climaxes, Gretel held her lover and licked the nail marks that were a violent shade of red and had welled a bit with blood. Severus then carried them into the shower where they washed each other while they were trying to have sex, which proved a bit difficult but they managed. As they were getting dressed and picking off food from the tray that Bitsy had set out, Gretel realized something.

"Ya know, your proposal was romantic" she stated as she pulled on a pair of black leggings and long grey socks, that she was pretty sure were Severus's. Severus looked at her as she donned on one of his t-shirts, brow furrowed.

"How so?" He questioned as he pulled on his half-zip. She gifted him a huge smile while she put her hair up into a messy bun.

"It's Christmas!" She exclaimed excitedly before bounding out of the room, as happy as can be.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like yeah... hope you enjoyed lol. Y’all should comment or somethin’ lol. I’m bored af. I’m literally working out and reading and drawing and relearning how to play the guitar and I’m still bored lol. Hit me up if y’all wanna have a convo lol. Anyways hope y’all have a good day or night, wherever y’all are at lol.


	69. “And You Love Him?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretel is embarrassed, Severus hardly cares and a little bit of Harry and Hermione at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANGUAGE! Brief NUDITY, yeah so hope you enjoy lol.

When she got into the kitchen, she was immediately swarmed by the Order with questions about her well-being. Her face heated immediately and her smile dropped into a grimace when she remembered that they had barged into her room. If she would've remembered what had happened she would not have come down.

"I-I forgot to put the silencing charm up..." she answered quietly as she pushed through the Order members. Everyone stopped asking questions immediately and just stared at her.

"Whoa, Snape's _that good in the sack_?!" Tonks practically screamed in disbelief. Gretel felt so incredibly mortified that she hoped she would just melt into the floor. Everybody was quiet as Gretel tried to get the color of her face under control. "What'd he do? How big-wait... what's wrong with your neck?" Tonks‘s once excited demeanor had crumbled into that of concern. Gretel felt her heart drop and desperately looked around for a mirror, any kind of reflective surface.

"There's a hand print on your neck..." Ginny trailed cautiously and sure enough when Gretel found a stainless steel pot, there were bright red finger prints circling her neck.

"Are you okay?!" Remus exclaimed immediately coming to her side and placing a hand on her lower back.

"What did he do to you?!" Sirius questioned in a state of manic glee, most likely aimed at having an excuse to imprison her boyfriend.

"Nothing!" She yelled, shoving Remus and Sirius away from her and walking over to Tonks and Ginny.

"Um, that's a pretty big ring" a familiar, wormy like voice said. Gretel turned and glared at her brother's almost-girlfriend, mentally thinking of her untimely demise for escalating an already explosive situation. 

"WHAT?!" Sirius and Harry exploded, causing Gretel to knock her head against Ginny's shoulder rather hard.

"Dear, if Severus is forcing you into something-"

"He's not!" She snapped at Molly Weasley and the older woman just gave her a pitying look.

"It's alright to be a bit defensive on such a sensitive subject-"

"There is no _'sensitive subject'_!" Gretel hissed, her ruby red eyes blazing with anger. Remus sidled up to her then.

"You would tell me if it _was_ a 'sensitive subject', yes?" He questioned, his russet colored eyebrows furrowed as though she were some new creature that didn't look quite right.

"Of course, you're one of my best friends" she said consolingly, which oddly made Remus grimace. His eyes averted to a wayward strand of her dark red hair. He caught it and rubbed it between his fingers. Gretel's expression morphed from angry to puzzled.

"And you love him?" He questioned, his sad green eyes finally making eye contact with her dark green ones.

"Yes" she answered without hesitation as she started to take a step back. Remus's proximity had suddenly made her uncomfortable. "Remus... why is this so important...?" She asked awkwardly, only for the Gryffindor to invade her space while he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Because-"

"Get. Away. From. Her" a dark velvet voice interrupted him just as she took a step back from Remus. Gretel looked over to Severus and groaned. Everyone's overreactions for her well being seemed to be a bit saner once she looked at Severus. His half-zip allowed all eyes to see the bright red nail marks that had scorched a path down his neck. It really looked like they had gotten into the most violent, hands-on, fight a couple could get into.

Severus cut through the crowd like a knife, only to stop in front of her godfather and brother who were both brandishing their wands at him. With a carefully loaded 'MOVE', the two men stepped away unwillingly. He then glared at Remus, who had moved upon Severus commanding him to do so and threw an arm around Gretel's waist.

"We are engaged and I suggest you deal with it or you won't be at our wedding" he threatened which caused both Sirius and Harry to grit their teeth and glare at him.

"But you're clearly abusing her" Harry said as calmly as possible even though the poor boy was blue in the face. Severus laughed. He _laughed_. In front of a bunch of people. Everyone forgot what they were talking about for a split second so they could stare at the feared potions master in shock.

"That is the most absurd thing I've heard in my entire life" he said in amusement. "I would never abuse Gretel in a way that actually hurt her" he stated as though he were swearing an oath. "However, since you clearly lack sexual knowledge I understand that you do not know of other forms of sexual stimulation. Your godfather however should" Severus explained and Harry looked positively mortified while Sirius snorted.

"Really? Says the guy who had no girls in school" the Black heir retorted, causing Harry to grin smugly.

"Unlike you, I was not a man-whore trying to shag anything that walked. I'm surprised you didn't contract a disease, especially after you and Potter did a couple of the school's whores together" Severus replied with a raised eyebrow. Sirius's cheeks heated in anger when Harry and Gretel looked at him in a way that was somewhere between disgust and confusion.

"So what? That just proves I have more sexual experience than you" Sirius shrugged while the twins and Arthur walked in. Severus just shook his.

"Clearly you don't if you do not know what goes on between us" he stated condescendingly.

"Oh! You mean BDSM?" The Twins questioned and everyone turned to them in open-mouthed shock.

"How the hell do you two know what that is?" Gretel asked in disbelief. The Twins looked positively delighted that she had asked that.

"Well at first we didn't-"

"But when we were stealing potions from your inventory-"

"We kinda caught you two doing the _deed_-"

"In the classroom!-"

"Incredible performance though-"

"_Porn worthy_-"

"I learned _so_ much-"

"And we should stop talking..." Fred and George trailed nervously when Severus sent them a murderous glare. Gretel had buried her face in Severus's chest by the second sentence to hide the violent hue of red that coated her face.

"But what's BDSM?" Hermione Granger questioned.

"Oh it's actually-"

"Arthur! How on earth do you know what it is?!" Mrs. Weasley cried out in horror, probably thinking that whatever was going on between her and Severus was most likely a joint appreciation for murder. Mr. Weasley blushed a hundred shades of red.

"Well I-"

"Okay! You know what it is so look it up!" Gretel snapped, glaring at everyone to shut the fuck up about her sex life. "Now" she started as she turned to Ginny. "Ginny, would you like to be my maid of honor?" Gretel questioned and was not disappointed by the gleeful smile that donned the youngest Weasley's face.

"Of course!" She practically screamed and lunged at Gretel, who received a bone-crushing hug.

"Careful!" Severus hissed protectively. Ginny loosened her grip a bit with a nervous smile.

"I'm fine" Gretel assured as she grabbed Severus's hand and interlaced their fingers. 

"Wait, you two are getting married?" Arthur Weasley questioned and Gretel nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, Severus proposed this morning" she explained and then turned to Tonks. "Tonks, would you like to be my bridesmaid?" Gretel asked and the Hufflepuff squealed like a four year old as her hair turned a million colors.

"Yes!" The metamorphmagus exclaimed making Gretel laugh. She tapped Ginny's arms to get the Gryffindor to release her. She did, if a bit reluctantly. Then Gretel turned to Granger with a small smile.

"Would you like to be my bridesmaid as well?" She asked, looking at her brother curiously to which he beamed at her. Granger shook a bit in her sudden shock, but nodded wordlessly anyways.

"Who's gonna be the best man?" Fred Weasley questioned and everybody turned to Severus. Sirius slapped Harry on the shoulder and looked at her lover challengingly.

"Well Harry should be since he's Gretel's brother" Sirius stated, earning a grimace from Severus.

"Draco is going to be my best man" Severus stated calmly and Sirius immediately threw a fit.

"Why?! Harry is her BROTHER! That means something!" He yelled while Severus gritted his teeth in an effort to remain calm.

"Draco is my godson, I've known him since he was a babe and so has Gretel. Gretel considers Draco her brother, so they way I see it is that they both mean something but my decision is Draco" he informed. Sirius looked over at Gretel in appeal, but she shook her head.

"It's Severus's choice"

The room was quiet for a moment before Severus spoke again.

"Harry and Lupin can be my groomsmen" he said and the tension decreased a smidge. Remus on the other hand seemed quite shocked that Severus had wanted him to be a part of the ceremony, let alone a groomsmen.

"What's this talk about groomsmen?" Silas Swayze questioned as he walked into the spacious kitchen, having caught on to the tail end of the conversation. He took one look at Severus and Gretel and sighed. "Severus, the Dark Lord wont approve" her father stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He knows" Severus replied and Silas gave him a condescending look.

"He knows that you bought my daughter-"

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed and wands were out and pointed at Severus before you could blink. Severus's eyes flashed red and he growled warningly at the Order.

"Shut up and sit down!" Severus ordered menacingly with all the authority he could muster. Everyone, aside from Gretel and Swayze, adhered to the Alpha’s command.

"-not that you fell in love with her" Silas finished and there was an ominous finality in his tone. 

"He won't find out" Severus informed confidently and Silas snorted as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Really? The Dark Lord's most trusted follower, who is celibate for seven years and suddenly buys a sixteen year old? Who also happens to be your student, she's in the same circle as you, she shares the same interests as you, you both have the same magical core, etcetera" he listed, "he's not stupid, he's going to put it together that you bought her to keep him away from her-"

"Yes and why was she in that situation in the first place?" Severus interrupted, the vein in his temple throbbing sporadically.

"Yes you're right it's my fault she was in that situation in the first place, but that doesn't change the fact that he's gonna find out you two are in love" Silas said solemnly. "He's gonna use her against you" her father stated with a sense of foreboding that made Gretel shiver. 

"He won't" Severus denied calmly.

"What makes you so sure?" Silas questioned with a raised eyebrow. Severus grinned.

"Because when the Dark Lord, you and the other Death Eaters were torturing me, I was able to use legillimens on the Dark Lord-"

"How on earth did you manage to do that?!" Silas questioned in astonishment, prompting Severus's grin to grow lopsided.

"I am more accomplished at Occlumency and Legilimens than even Merlin himself" he replied before quickly moving on. "As I took a stroll through the Dark Lord's mind I found out what all his horcruxes are and where" Severus informed with a smile so damn complacent it was a wonder his cheeks didn't split. Silas looked for a moment as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard before his handsome face broke into a grin.

"Severus you've won us the war!" Silas cheered and strode over to pat the taller man on the back. Severus grimaced, uncomfortably with the show of affection.

"Uh not yet, we still have to find them and destroy them. Which means this is time sensitive since the Dark Lord will feel the destruction of the horcruxes. We have to gather all the horcruxes and destroy them at once" Severus informed.

"How do we destroy them?" Gretel asked curiously as she looked up at her lover. He looked down at her and picked her up unexpectedly to place her on the table. She thought it was odd as he wrapped his arm around her waist and splayed a large hand across her abdomen. She realized then, that he was just worried about her standing too long. It was sweet, but she wasn't _that_ far along.

"The sword of Gryffindor contains most of the properties that were present in the Basilisk tooth that Harry used to destroy Riddle's horcrux" he started. "This is because Salazar Slytherin made the sword as a peace offering for Godric Gryffindor and Godric made the Slytherin locket for Salazar as well" he explained.

"But I have the Slytherin locket" Gretel stated, confused. Severus shook his head.

"The one you have was made by Salazar himself, gifted to Rowena Ravenclaw as a token of his love" Severus replied smartly. "Anyways, if I can replicate the properties of the sword as a liquid then all we'd have to do is either spray the horcruxes or coat them, depending on the density of the liquid" he explained, "not to mention it would be safer for Harry since he is also a horcrux" Severus added and Gretel and Harry immediately paled.

"What?" Harry breathed, apparently the obedience that had descended over all of the Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff had broken. Severus looked over at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"You really think that you possess the rare ability to talk to snakes? That is _only_ passed on through family members of the Slytherin family?" He questioned as if it were obvious. "You can only talk to snakes because you have a piece of the Dark Lord's soul inside you which is also why you can look through his eyes" he explained and Sirius immediately stood up.

"No! That's not possible, he doesn't have that-that thing inside him..." Sirius trailed.

"Ask Albus, though I doubt he'll say anything since he wants the Dark Lord to kill Harry and he's hoping that Harry will come back" Severus countered.

"No, Dumbledore wouldn't do that he cares about Harry" Molly denied and Severus just shook his head.

"I do not care what you believe, but I know what I know and if you want more than a fifty fifty chance of Harry surviving then you're going to have to do what I say" he stated coolly. Gretel looked over at her brother with a pleading expression.

"Please listen to him Harry" she coaxed, a delayed but reluctant nod was all she got in answer.

"So why don't you explain everything to us since Dumbledore seems to have left out a couple things" Arthur Weasley suggested as he took up a seat next to where Severus was standing.

Severus seemed to think on it for a moment before shrugging and sitting at the head of the table. Everyone followed suit in sitting at the table. Gretel on the other hand slid off the table and into Severus's lap where she snuggled into his firm chest, her back to the Order. She could hear people shift uncomfortably as Severus wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her hips forward to where they were settled directly over his crotch. She smiled softly while Severus started to walk everyone through what happened fifteen years ago.

Coffee and liquor as well as cookies and fruit were passed around. Everyone was listening intently to what Severus was saying, even though the minutes had run into hours by then. Gretel's fingers had gotten cold early on into Severus's explanation so she had stuffed them into his pants, taking her lover a bit by surprise. Her eyes had eventually started to droop and before she even realized it, she was asleep.

A lull had settled between all of the people in the kitchen. After a few hours, Severus had finally finished fifteen years worth of information which put them at three in the morning. Everyone was in deep thought. Even Severus as he watched his girlfriend sleep. He imagined what their baby would look like as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

Would it have red hair or black hair? His eyes or hers? Would it be short or tall? Would it favor him or her? Was it a girl or a boy? A boy would be easier to handle, but then would he take after him? Cruel, unfeeling, ugly even? A girl would be a bit more work, but she'd look as beautiful as her mother...

Gretel suddenly jumped awake with a surprised gasp, startling the occupants in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" He questioned as he cupped her face and forced her shocked blue eyes to meet his. She gasped again and looked almost giddy as she grabbed his hand, leading it under her shirt and laying it against her abdomen. He was a bit confused, that is until something hit his hand. He gasped and sat up straighter as he pressed his hand more firmly against her stomach. His hand was hit again. "Is that-?"

"Mhm" she hummed with a large smile on her face as she put her arms around his neck. "It's our baby" she confirmed. A loud crashing sound resonated in the kitchen prompting the couple to look away from each other.

"A baby?" Harry and Ginny breathed while Granger balked at them.

"A baby?!" Sirius and Molly exclaimed while Tonks tried get up off the floor.

"Uh congratulations" Arthur Weasley said awkwardly.

"Nice job professor" the twins chuckled. Remus stayed silent, his face a bit red.

Gretel decided that she would need to talk to Remus about his weird behavior. She then turned to the Order members and looked at her brother.

"Yup you're going to be an uncle and Hermione is gonna be an aunt" she stated and the two Gryffindors looked at each other with flushed cheeks. "Ginny you're also gonna be an aunt" she added with a wink and the red- head blushed. Then she looked at her father who had not said a word upon realizing he would be a grandfather. "And dad..."

"I guess it's time for me to meet your side of the family Severus" Silas interrupted coldly. Severus shook his head.

"Not possible" he said quietly and Silas snorted.

"C'mon Severus I know your father is dead, but you've kept any other family members concealed which means you're hiding something" Silas countered knowingly and Severus clenched his jaw.

"My mother is dead" he replied indifferently and Silas raised an eyebrow.

"Really? All these secrets just to find out your mother is dead? I know you killed your father, so why would you hide that?" Her father questioned threateningly as their audience suddenly stilled.

"Dad!" Gretel yelled furiously, glaring at him murderously while Severus tensed. She turned back to Severus and tried to soothe him. "Don't listen to him! Don't say anything-"

"My father killed my mother" he answered coldly with a quiet fury that made everyone shrink away from him. His hands curled and his shoulders shook as he stared at her father.

"Severus really, he's not worth it-"

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" He seethed, ignoring her as he stood up with her clinging to him. "That my father raped and murdered my mother? That I walked in when he was done?! That he tried to kill ME AS WELL?!" He yelled, his voice shook and grew louder with each sentence until it trembled so violently that all that came out was a low and enraged growl. She frantically began trying to soothe him when she noticed his veins bulge and his eyes flash red.

"Shh Severus it's okay..." she tried but he just unwrapped her from him and stalked off, no doubt to change into his wolf form to vent. After watching her lover leave she spun around to face her father, red eyes blazing and hair catching fire. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She cried as she slammed her hands on the table, scorching the beautiful wood. "You are the most INSENSITIVE FOOL I HAVE EVER MET!" She screamed and her father cringed away from her but opted to stand anyways.

"What?! He's always so indifferent I didn't think it would matter!" He defended, but that only served to enrage her.

"OF COURSE IT WOULD MATTER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH! THE THINGS THAT HAPPENED TO HIM AS A CHILD TRAUMATIZED HIM!" She roared and was pretty sure fire was rolling off her by now.

"He looks pretty fine to-"

"WELL HE'S NOT!" She bellowed and shot a stream of fire at her father. His clothes burned off him as he writhed in pain. Crying out for her to stop, but she didn't. All the emotional pain he put her through and the deliberate raking of Severus's trauma prevented her from stopping. People were calling her name and someone tried touch her but immediately cried out in pain.

It was only when she felt a firm chest against her bare back that she calmed somewhat. The chest against her was naked and cool compared to hers. They grabbed her arms and pulled them against the burnt front of her chest. Just pieces of singed fabric was left of her clothes, thankfully covering her most intimates.

"Shh..." Severus soothed, his breath fanning over her ear. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. "It's okay, I'm okay" he whispered comfortingly.

"But he-!" She seethed only to be cut off by her lover.

"It's alright precious..." he rumbled lowly. It was the tone of his voice and the endearment that calmed her down. The stream of fire stopped suddenly and left her father gasping for air as his body shook. To everyone's shock Silas started to laugh. His bare, tanned chest heaving with hoarse chuckles. They were staring at him like he had suddenly gone crazy. He sat up to lean against the wall and smiled lazily.

"Well that was fun" he commented nonchalantly, but his deep green eyes were haunted and sad. Gretel opened her mouth in outrage, but squeaked in surprise instead. Severus had slung her over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"C'mon, lets go to bed" he stated quietly as he walked out of the kitchen with his prize.

~

Harry watched the couple go before looking over to Hermione. He had asked her to be his girlfriend when she got to the Manor for Christmas but she had to think it over. He was okay with it considering that it was Hermione's personality to overthink things. However, that didn't stop him from being anxious the whole time.

He had a pretty solid feeling she would say yes since she hadn't denied being an aunt to Gretel's child. It could just be because she was embarrassed though. Shaking his head to keep himself from becoming a ball of nervous string, he decided to look over at Mr. Swayze. The man was still naked, but it wasn't really something to be embarrassed about considering a lot of the men in the room probably felt a bit inadequate.

Harry grimaced and focused his attention on Hermione who was trying to slyly look over at the naked man but wasn't entirely succeeding. Harry felt a burst of heat engulf him as anger surged through him. He looked over at Tonks who was eyeing Mr. Swayze like a piece of meat and Mrs. Weasley, who was nervously looking from Mr. Weasley to Mr. Swayze. Ginny however was writing in what seemed to be a journal. Completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

Deflating a little he decided to get Hermione's attention.

"Hermione-" he stopped for a moment the brunette turned to look at him. She was flushed and a bit nervous but smiled at him anyways. "-do you have an answer?" He questioned a bit more aggressively than he intended. Her russet colored eyes widened even further as she nodded.

"Oh! Of course Harry. I would love to be your girlfriend" she said sweetly with a bright smile adorning her small, puckered lips. Harry felt his chest swell as he grabbed her hand with an equally bright smile.

"-were you thinking?!" Mr. Weasley questioned loudly drawing Harry's attention. Mr. Swayze looked up from his seated position before looking back down to knock back the whiskey he had conjured.

"I was thinking that I needed to be punished" he answered quietly as he swirled the liquid around in the bottle. He then stood up, much to the delight of the females in the room and took another swig from the bottle. "I deserve to be punished..." he commented before walking out of the kitchen with a look of so much self-loathing, it was a wonder the man didn't explode. The atmosphere in the room changed from shock to pity in the blink of an eye.

"Remus... are you okay?" Harry questioned quietly, who had caught his previous professor staring off into space with a look that suggested he was murdering someone. His green eyes landed on Harry's emeralds.

"Fine" he said through gritted teeth before standing up and leaving the kitchen as well.

"Ya know, he always acts weird around Gretel and Professor Snape" Hermione said perceptively while Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"He does doesn't he" He agreed, his mind wandering to all the weird behavior Remus exhibited when he was around Gretel. Then he ruminated over Remus's actions around Snape and Gretel.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.... Like three or two chapters, maybe four if I decide to do an epilogue lol.


	70. “Don’t Be a Scrooge”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So feels lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! DIRTY TALK! I don’t know if ANAL is a warning but whatever lol. EXPLICIT LANGUAGE! I dont know lol.
> 
> Sorry it took so long guys I’ve been busyyy lol.

Gretel groaned in frustration when her stomach growled. She contemplated calling Bitsy but decided against it. She needed to walk around. Severus had wore her out and she needed to get the blood flowing back into her extremities.

"Mph- where-?"

"Food" she mumbled in answer to Severus's half-hearted question. Her lover grunted and kissed her soundly before falling back into bed, his eyes still closed. She smiled to herself and dressed in one of Severus's button ups before pulling on his sweats and socks.

If anyone were to have seen her she would've no doubt looked like a blob of clothing. She stopped abruptly when she heard a sound that was most definitely a moan. Curious she walked over to a room with its door ajar and two figures. One was a red-head and the other had flaxen colored hair. She rolled her eyes. Idiots.

"Hey!" She hissed when she got to the door. Both figures froze. "If you're going to have a secret rendezvous then put the damn silencing charm up and close the door!" She stated, "oh and use protection" she added before closing the door. She could distinctly hear Draco's laughter, only to be silenced by a 'Shh!' And then there was absolutely no sound.

Laughing quietly, Gretel trudged down the stairs, her lady parts aching. It was a wonder she was even able to stand though she thinks that Severus went a little easier on her and she might actually be getting used to him.

She glided into the kitchen and opened a few cabinets. Scowling she opened the fridge and was delighted to see cherry tomatoes, her favorite snack. She grabbed the whole container and stuffed a couple of them into her mouth. She was glad to note that her inclination for cherry tomatoes didn't change due to her pregnancy. She picked up a pitcher of lemonade and then procured a bag full of raisins from a nearby cabinet. 

She then waddled out of the room and into the hallway. She was close to the stairs when a shadow fell in front of them. She jumped instinctively and looked around. There was a weak flicker of light coming from the library from across the large hall.

Curious, she snuck up to the room and almost dropped her prized possessions. The furniture was trashed. Broken glass and broken chairs as well as knocked over armchairs were strewn across the floor. She looked up at the bookshelves to see that the books were thankfully untouched. She set her food down on a lone table that looked stable enough which might be because it was hidden by one of the shelves.

She ventured further into the room to see a lone figure nursing a bottle of liquor.

"Oh Remus, what's wrong?" She questioned as she reached for the bottle of firewhisky. Remus jumped and got to his feet rather sloppily. "Don't say nothing, because I've been meaning to ask you about your weird behavior" she continued as she set the bottle on the floor, a good distance away from them. Remus was looking at her guiltily. His eyes were bloodshot which seemed to make the green more pronounced and his clothes were disheveled.

"I-err, you 'n' Srrrvus have-" he hiccuped "-bab" he slurred before rubbing his face in frustration at his apparent lack of proper words.

"Me and Severus are having a baby?" She questioned in confusion. Brows furrowing further, she opened her mouth again. "What does that have to do with this?" Remus grunted and breathed slowly to help him form words.

"IIII-lerrrrv yooo-you-you..." he trailed with a stupid smile on his face. She looked at him as though he had produced another head from the side of his neck.

"You love me? Well I would hope so were friends!" She stated. She knew she was being oblivious to something crucial but she wasn't quite able to connect the dots. Remus huffed in apparent annoyance.

"Nerrr-I.... I-" he grunted and then suddenly she was tasting alcohol. In the next moment there was a loud smack and several cracks. She was staring at the Gryffindor in front of her in wide-eyed shock. Her brain quickly began to reanalyze every interaction she had ever had with him. She groaned.

"Remus I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" She started, grimacing slightly when she saw the bright red print of her hand that was no doubt burned into his skin. The man felt his jaw and worked it as he nodded. "If I'd have known I would've been more careful! I didn't want to lead you on! I'm so sorry for putting you through that!" She apologized and Remus immediately started to shake his head. Fast tears were starting to streak down his flushed face.

"No... I-I..." he gulped, his watery eyes looking into her green ones. "Yo-you didn't..." he took another breath, his body shaking and Gretel was sure she was gonna start crying. Her hormones were already all over the place and someone she really cared about was crying in front of her. It was a wonder she wasn't a sobbing mess. "... lead me on" he cried, silent tears still made tracks down his flushed cheeks. She could feel her own eyes start to well up. "You can't... hel-help that... I-I fell-fell in... love with-with... you" he struggled to get the words out without slurring them for her benefit.

A tear escaped her eye as she wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor.

"I am _so_ sorry" she whispered as Remus returned her hug and promptly broke down into a wailing heap. She held him, if a bit awkwardly.

She felt horrible. She knew what it was like to love someone and not know if they loved you back. But it must've been torture for Remus to see her and Severus together. To hear that they were getting married and having a child. She would never trade what she had with Severus for anything. But it did not mean that she would just ignore the shattering of Remus's heart.

"I also want you to know that you and Tonks are going to be godparents" she commented casually after he had settled down. Remus gasped and pulled away from the hug to look at her. With a heavily amount of concealed relief, she took the opportunity to fully extract herself from him.

"Really?" He questioned, not seeming to have caught on to her awkwardness.

"Yup, but if you do what you just did again you won't" she stated matter-of-factly. Remus swallowed and nodded his tear stained face twisted into one of longing. She then turned around and grabbed her prizes before heading out of the room.

"Goodnight" Remus called softly, desperately. Gretel turned her head to look at him with a small smile.

"Goodnight Remus" she returned and Remus smiled, knowing that in answering him she wouldn't hold what he did against him.

Gretel then waddled all the way back to her room where she found Severus still sleeping. He grunted when she started to take off her clothes. She went to the bathroom to go brush her teeth before coming back to the bed.

"Smell like... Lupin..." he stated groggily as she eased onto the bed and took his hand.

"Remus... he kissed me..." she replied awkwardly. Severus was up and out of the bed completely naked and heading for the door. She pulled him back by his hand causing him to stumble right back into the bed. "He didn't mean it, well he did, but he was drunk like piss drunk, he could hardly talk" she explained. Severus's whole body was tense and his chest was heaving, his body was quickly becoming hot. "I slapped him, really hard I think I might've broken something in his jaw" she continued and a deep aggressive growl left his chest.

"He touched what is _mine_!" He roared quietly, possessively and Gretel nodded.

"I know" she agreed as her hands came up to cup his jaw and force him to look at her. His eyes were red and aggressive, feral even. "But I need you right now" and her lips crashed against the hot pillows of his lips.

She moaned. Merlin it felt so good to be kissed by him. He replied with fervor, consuming every breath from her. She was breathless and needy and wanted nothing more than to have her lover between her legs. He got off the bed and pulled her with him. He broke the kiss with a childlike glee in his eyes. She was suddenly lifted by magic. She gasped when thick, soft ropes encircled her wrists and her ankles, tying them together so that she looked as if she were hog tied. The soft rope then wrapped around the bend in her knees and pulled them apart as far as her mobility allowed them to be pulled.

"Severus?" She gasped in question but her lover tutted and smacked her ass with, what she was sure were leather tassels. "Mm! Sir..." she corrected.

"Good girl" he purred approvingly as he teased the leather tassels through the cleft in her ass and over her throbbing core. "Oh precious barely a few actions and you're already about to climax" he husked, taking care in coating the leather tassels in her juices so that way it stung when he cracked the flogger over her ass again. Her body was thrumming with anticipation when he stepped in front of her, his long girthy cock bobbing towards her mouth. She parted her lips to suck the head into her mouth but a sharp swat from the flogger made her think better of it.

"Such an eager little creature" he chuckled in amusement. "But as always I expect you not to cum unless I have given you permission" he continued before the thick head of his cock pushed past her lips and down her throat. They both moaned blissfully at the feel of him inside her.

Severus leaned over her arched spine and began placing kisses down the length of her. He kept up his rhythm and she made sure to suck and swallow, motivated to make him feel good by the litany of moans coming from him. All of a sudden there was something in her ass, causing her to gasp which made her choke around his massive cock. He pulled out just enough to where the string of saliva and precum still connected them and let her breathe. He then returned his cock to her mouth and continued to thrust into her.

"Something much bigger is going to go in that juicy ass of yours" her lover husked as he rubbed her clit. She moaned over him, causing the vibrations to run up his thick shaft. A rope of his seed shot down her throat before he pulled out. She whined and pouted, looking up at her lover with innocent blue eyes. He chuckled and cracked the flogger over her ass, prompting a moan from her. "Sorry precious but I know you, you will make me cum without even realizing I'm about too" he explained and chuckled some more at the proud little smile that crawled up her thick lips.

Her body broke out in goosebumps when the leather tassels glided over her overheated body. It became quite obvious Severus was using his magic to keep her suspended since her mouth was suddenly filled with his cock again and his mouth found its way to her core. She was upside down now. She was certainly light headed before but being upside down made that sensation all the more stronger. She persevered though, her hands were gripping the rope reflexively. Her instinct to grab his thighs much stronger than her brain at the moment. She couldn't get all of him from this angle but she sure as hell made it worth it, pausing every now and then to refrain from biting him. He was a bastard. Eating her to the edge of climax before tapering off into long licks of her clit.

She whined around his cock when his fingers entered and curled just slightly. A gush of her juices trickled out of her, but she managed to keep the flood at bay. Severus chuckled against her clit that had her cunt clenching his fingers. He then released her and his cock fell out of her mouth, she was no longer upside down and Severus was standing behind her. A soft pat to her ass made her sigh.

"Good girl..." he purred, earning a full body shiver from her. "Now precious I'm going to fill your pretty ass up" he stated before removing whatever was in her ass and replacing it with the head of his cock. He grabbed the generous globes of her ass and spread them with his big hands. She whimpered as he pushed further into her, the bulging vein on the underside of his cock catching on the thin skin that separated her ass and her cunt. Her body was trembling and her hands were grasping the rope for support.

Severus purred soothingly for her as one of his hands came up to rub her clit. Her eyes made a slow roll into the back of her head when he inserted two fingers into her channel while his thumb rubbed at her clit and his cock inched further into her. Suddenly his entire cock was inside her, filling her to the point that she thought he had split her in half.

She screamed as her channel and ass immediately clamped down on the intrusion. Severus came immediately.

"Please, please sir! Please let me cum!" She begged as her hands clenched the rope and her back arched so far she might as well have been a contortionist. His big body leaned over her smaller one as he nodded.

"Cum precious" he husked and Gretel needed no further prompting. Her juices flooded over his fingers and down her thighs as well as his wrist and forearm. A low menacing growl emitted from Severus before the flogger stung the thin skin of her hips and his cock started drilling into her. 

She cried out and pleaded, she was too sensitive to go another round but Severus didn't listen. In all reality she wasn't sure she wanted him to anyways, what with all the orgasms he was procuring from her quivering body. Nirvana was a constant thing she was pushed into before Severus slowed down and his breathing came out in gasping breaths.

The ropes released her and the scorching temperature of her body matched that of Severus's as he took her in his arms. They were still connected as he maneuvered them to the bed. She was asleep before he even settled her on top of the sheets.

~

Gretel stretched and groaned. She rubbed her eyes as she slid out from under the covers. Once her feet were planted on the floor, she immediately fell back into bed. She grunted and looked over to Severus. He was gone. Her throat started to close as she looked around. She spotted a piece of parchment on her nightstand.

_  
Precious,_

_The Dark Lord has summoned me, but do not fret I shall be back before the Order starts their... Christmas festivities._

_Love,_

_Severus._

Gretel sighed and wandlessly accioed a large bundle of clothing. She slipped on a pair of grey sweats that she rolled and tied to fit her waist. She then pulled on a large pair of long black socks before she put on as many of Severus's shirts as she could without overheating. Finally, she put her hair into a messy bun before burrowing under the sheets so she could comfortably slip into hibernation surrounded by her lover‘s scent.

Unfortunately she was jolted awake before her brain could fully shutdown.

"C'mon sleepy head!" The familiar voice of her best friend sung. She didn't move, hoping he'd go away. "Luke, get her toothbrush ready" Marcus said when the sheets were suddenly pulled off of her. She blinked rapidly into Garrett's smirking face.

"Up you get!" He encouraged, not even waiting for her to get out of bed before he picked her up and marched her into the bathroom.

"Here" Luke said, proffering her toothbrush to her. She turned away from him and struggled in Garrett's arms.

"No, I wanna go back to bed" she groaned only for her head to be abruptly seized by a pair of hands and another to open her mouth and brush her teeth. She choked on toothpaste and water while Luke made quick work of her teeth. When he was done she glared at the three boys in the mirror.

"Oh c'mon, just cause lover boy isn't here doesn't mean you can miss Christmas" Marcus countered to her glare as the boys marched her out of the bathroom and through her room.

"It's the 27th" she grumbled only to be jostled by Garrett.

"Don't be a Scrooge" he laughed as he descended stairs. She stuck her tongue out at him which earned her a smack on the back of the head.

"Hey!" She yelped, twisting in Garrett's arms to look behind her. Luke was there sticking out his own tongue.

"Don't be a child" he chastised before both of them engaged in a war to see who's tongue was the longest.

"Alright, Alright" Marcus said half heartedly as they entered the kitchen. Garret setting her down in a chair a bit abruptly making her wince when her sore bottom connected with the wooden chair.

Gretel realized that there were more people in the kitchen than last time. Bill and Charlie were there and surprisingly so was Fleur Delacour. All the women except for Gretel were looking at her with contempt. A tall, slim blonde that she remembered to go by the name of Susan Bones was sitting in another chair. Finally, a tall woman with caramel corkscrew hair and hazel eyes with beautiful smooth skin, the color of cinnamon, stood against a wall.

"How did all of you get in without me knowing?" Gretel questioned as soon as Luke set down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Well, Sna-Uh-Severus sent us a letter about how we should come see you, so we came. He let us in this morning and told us that you're going to have his baby and you two are engaged" Garrett explained and Gretel felt her heart swell. Her love for Severus just reached a level that Gretel had not thought possible. Oh Merlin her eyes were watering.

"Really? That was really sweet of him..." she trailed, trying hard to keep her voice from trembling. She then looked over at the new additions. "I only know two of these chicks but I don't know why their here" she stated and it looked as though Susan bristled a bit.

"Ah yes, Gretel this is Susan Bones... my girlfriend" Garret explained and Gretel's face immediately lit up.

"Oh my gosh really? Finally! Jeez..." Gretel laughed, so proud of him. It took a lot of maturity for Garret to settle down.

"I know right!" Marcus laughed before going over to Fleur. "I'm sure you already know Fleur, who is my girlfriend" Marcus added, kissing Fleur's hand to which the Veela blushed.

"And this is Zena Shacklebot" Luke said, presenting Zena by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to Gretel.

"I would totally get up and hug you three for taming these rockstars, but Severus has made quite sure I cannot stand" she explained, not even caring that half the order choked on what they were eating and the other half just looked as though they had been stunned. Fleur, Zena, Tonks, and Susan all giggled though. "However, if you three decide to cheat on any one of these punks you're dead" she threatened, her green eyes flashing red. Marcus chuckled nervously upon the terrified expression on the girls's faces.

"She's kidding..." he countered, though his voice was a bit more high pitched than usual. She jumped when the fireplace emitted green smoke. Her hope died only to be replaced by excitement.

"Draco!" She exclaimed and jumped up to go to him, only to fall into his chest.

"Whoa..." he said before returning her hug. When she saw him walk in he looked tired and pale, skinnier than before. She quickly sat him down in her chair and ignored the achy feeling in her legs and ass. Which, if she was being honest, felt kinda good.

"Your favorite was pancakes right?" Gretel questioned as she went to the counter and started to cook. Draco took off his cloak to reveal a black button up as he rubbed his face.

"Yeah actually" he said, looking over at her while she cooked the batter in a pan. "You know, Severus used to cook me pancakes just like that" Draco commented as a grin started to crowd his features. Gretel really hoped her face wasn't red when she turned around with a bunch of pancakes, syrup, and butter on a plate. "Merlin Spitfire, you're hopelessly in love" he laughed which earned him a smack on the back of his head.

"Shut up and eat your food!" She hissed prompting Draco to laugh harder. "I won't have you withering away on my watch" she added, ruffling his flaxen colored hair as she did so.

"So how'd you get saddled with Severus's kid?" Marcus questioned nonchalantly causing Draco to choke on his food. He looked up at her in utter shock.

"What?! You're pregnant?!" He exclaimed looking at her like a giddy little kid. Gretel smiled and grabbed his hand, laying it against her abdomen. The baby kicked his hand. He shot out of his chair. "That is a quidditch player!" He said excitedly and then paused. "Wait... I'm gonna be an uncle!" He stated and then his expression fixed into a charming one as he threw and arm around her shoulder. "You know Draco is a pretty unique name..." he trailed suggestively.

"Oh shove off!" She laughed as she pushed him away from her.

"Hey! I'm an uncle too!" Marcus butted in and then looked over at Gretel. "Marcus is a pretty handsome name though..." the rockstar trailed.

"You know I hope it's a girl so you assholes can't give my son bad advice!" She yelled half heartedly.

"No! Not a girl!" Garret yelled pleadingly.

"Do you know how many boys her uncles are going to have to beat up?!" Harry all but screamed.

"That's true! You don't want a girl" Draco agreed, looking at Gretel matter-of-factly.

"We could just send her to an all girls school" Luke suggested and Marcus snapped his fingers and pointed at Luke.

"Good idea Keys, I'll go look for some schools" Marcus stated as he strode out of the kitchen.

"Hey wait, I'll help too!" Sirius called as he hurried after Marcus. Gretel just stared around at everyone, puzzled beyond comprehension. Remus walked in then, his eyes bloodshot, one side of his face was red and in the shape of a handprint, but other than that he could stand and walk properly.

"Well I guess I'll have to teach her Quidditch..." Ginny trailed sarcastically, causing Draco to scoff.

"She's not gonna have time for that. She needs to be able defend herself from these-these _boys_..." Draco denied, emphasizing 'boys' as though it was the worst thing in the world.

"I can help with that, I am her godfather" Remus piped up seeming to have been caught up on what they were talking about. Then it occurred to Gretel that werewolves possessed an ability to hear stuff that mortals couldn't. Not only that all of her child's 'uncles' were practically screaming anyway. She felt a bit like an idiot for questioning how Remus suddenly knew what they were talking about.

"Yeah! Maybe we can come up with spells that'll keep any male, besides us of course, at least five feet away from her!" Harry pitched in excitedly.

Gretel on the other hand just sat down in her chair. Harry, Draco, and Remus congealed in one corner to discuss possible spells. Luke and Garret we're quietly discussing on how to get away with murder while Sirius and Marcus were sitting in the living room pouring over books they got from the library.

"Well this child is going to be so spoiled" Ron Weasley commented unexpectedly.

"Oh Merlin" Gretel groaned, looking over at the woman sat around the table. "Oh Tonks, you're going to be the godmother. I mean that's if you want it..." Gretel trailed uncertainly, but Tonks practically vibrated in her excitement.

"Of course!" She cried eagerly making Gretel laugh.

"Well I guess since we're aunts we should all talk about possible names" Susan suggested and all of the females nodded even Molly, who wasn't an aunt obviously, but Gretel allowed it.

It wasn't long before green fire emitted from the fireplace and Gretel's body caught fire. Metaphorically of course... For now anyways. Severus stepped through looking like he was about to murder someone. Before he could get very far, Gretel pounced on him.

"I missed you" she whispered before kissing him. His talented lips were all she needed to climax if there wasn't people watching them.

"I've only been gone for a few hours" he countered when they finally broke for air.

"It felt like years" she moaned dramatically before kissing him again. He broke from her heated kiss to gently pry her off him.

"Let me get out of my robes" he said answering her pout with an amused grin as he took off his cloak and robes. She was too busy admiring his physique in his tailored black slacks and his fitted dark green button up to notice that he had suddenly disappeared. He was already on the other side of the kitchen and punching Remus square in the jaw. Loud protests were heard but Severus's voice still carried as he picked Remus up off the floor by his shirt. "If you _EVER_ TOUCH what is not YOURS again, I will remove your head from your shoulders!" He threatened furiously, his eyes red and his body coiled to end the Gryffindor.

"I understand" Remus said hollowly, though it looked a bit like it pained him to move his jaw. Severus threw him back down to the floor, looking satisfied. She winced when Remus winced. She knew that, Remus deserved to get punched by her fiancé after kissing her. Still though, it seemed a little excessive. Gretel looked over at Tonks, who looked afraid to get up and help Remus. Gretel nodded at the Hufflepuff and Tonks shot out of her chair to go fret over Remus. Draco was covertly trying to see if the Gryffindor was okay while Harry marched after Severus in defense of Remus.

"What was that for?!" He yelled indignantly. Arthur caught her brother before he could advance on Severus.

"Harry calm down" Mr. Weasley said, but it only served to make Harry more mad. "Stop it" he chastised when Harry tried to get out of his grip. "Think Harry, why else would Severus be so protective?" He suggested.

"Yeah and if you hadn't noticed the handprint burned into the side of Remus's face-"

"It's pretty obvious" the twins finished each other's sentences with a shrug.

Harry looked as though someone had just struck him. He looked to Remus who bowed his head in shame. The Boy Who Lived shook his head and walked off muttering to himself, Hermione followed after him.

"Smart" Severus commented before picking her up and kissing her. She smiled through the kiss. "So what are Black and Marcus talking about?" He asked curiously and Gretel chuckled.

"Oh they've got it into their heads that I'm having a girl, so their looking for all girls schools" she answered and Severus nodded.

"That's a good idea" he said and Gretel groaned.

"Merlin not you too! Jeez, what are you all going to do when she gets a boyfriend?!" She exclaimed, it was meant as a sarcastic question but her fiancé, her child's godfather, and her child's related and unrelated uncles answered her anyways.

"Kill him!" They all cried as if hurt that they would let her poor daughter have a love life.

"I give up" Gretel stated, earning several laughs from the females.

"Hey, why don't I take you to dinner?" He suggested curiously as he kissed her.

"What? No! It's Christmas! Christmas is spent with family" Tonks cried from the other side of the kitchen. Severus grimaced.

"Yeah, besides don't you want a present?" Ginny questioned as though the fact that presents were involved was enough to keep him from leaving. Her lover scowled.

"I don't like Christmas" he stated matter-of-factly.

"But Christmas is the best holiday" Zena countered.

"Iz true" Fleur agreed.

Severus gritted his teeth and walked out of the kitchen and through the living room. Gretel was still clinging to him when they entered the library. To her surprise it wasn't trashed like it was last night, instead it was just as it had been before Remus went on a rampage.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly as her butt came into contact with a wooden surface and the door to the library closed. He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I just..." he trailed uncertainly before inhaling deeply and trudging on. "When I was a kid I had no idea that Christmas was a tradition of giving gifts and spending time with family" he started and Gretel felt her heart ache for him as she pulled his body as close to hers as possible. "Then I got to Hogwarts and realized that you give presents and spend time with friends. But I didn't like it because I was dirt poor and couldn't afford to buy a present for Evans when we were friends or Regs..." he trailed and shook his head. "I didn't want them getting me any presents at all because I couldn't do the same for them. But then I met Lucius and he constantly nagged me about gifts for Christmas and it just made me feel worse about my situation, so I have since harbored a dislike for the holiday" he explained.

Gretel put her arms around his neck and tilted her head so that she could look into his eyes, allowing their lips to brush.

"Severus we can go out to eat. I do not mind, but I also want you to know that these people are _our_ people. Their family. They don't expect a gift nor do they want one, well except maybe the kids..." she laughed, "...my point is, is that they just want to spend time with us, with each other. These people are going to be at our wedding and their going to be here for our child because they are family. And family does not need gifts, they just need each other" she finished as a tear hit her cheek.

"Merlin..." Severus's voice broke. "...you have given me all I could ever want and I have never been happier in my entire life" he whispered. "I love you" he breathed against her lips before kissing her.

Gretel moaned against his thin lips as she made quick work of his button up.

"Wait-" he tried, grabbing her hands to stop her.

"Shut up" she hissed before ripping his shirt open the rest of the way. Her hands were immediately running over his strong pectorals and his shredded abdomen. Her agile hands made quick work with his belt and pants while he sucked on her tongue. Severus wrenched his sweats down her legs and off her feet. She tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as she lined him up at her entrance.

They both moaned blissfully when Severus seated himself inside her hot cunt. He shuddered against her while she threw her head back, grabbing onto the edge of the wooden table for support. His pace was surprisingly normal but every thrust was hard and precise.he rested his big body over hers, allowing him to nip and suck the scalding heat of her neck.

"F-faster!" She gasped. Severus chuckled, earning a delighted shiver from her. He however, slowed down. The bastard. "Please..." she whined as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snapped her hips up. He grunted and growled but kept going at a slow pace. "Stop torturing me" she huffed only eliciting another deep chuckle from him.

Fire lit her body as her channel clenched, trapping his length in a vice grip. Severus gasped for air, suddenly out of breath. He groaned and his eyes snapped open. Gretel may or may not have regretted what she just did. His eyes were red and wild as his hips jerked upwards in one powerful movement.

Gretel screamed as her nails scratched over his shoulders as if to keep from flying away. His hips were fast and thunderous. His cock hit her cervix so forcefully and swiftly that it didn't give her time to center herself after each thrust. Severus had one arm wrapped around her waist so his thrusts didn't dislodge her from his cock. She on the other hand was in paradise, pure bliss. She may have looked possessed, what with her back arched and her eyes rolling in their sockets, but she was definitely enjoying the pleasure Severus was giving her. He knew her so well too, for he rubbed her clit unexpectedly which caused her to cry out and cum on the spot. By the time his seed spilled into her, she was already losing consciousness.

The man above her chuckled before she fully fell asleep. A pleased smile on her face, pleased her lover as he carried her to the couch.

Severus came out of the library a little while later with Gretel wrapped around him, she was still asleep. He tried to find his godson and stopped short when he saw Lupin and Draco having a conversation. Lupin's hand was on Draco's shoulder as he talked to him in a manner that resembled that of a father. He felt indignant, jealous, sad even. He walked up to the two and cleared his throat. Lupin immediately retracted his hand. The weakling looked to Gretel before averting his eyes. Severus knew the Gryffindor could smell what they had just done but he couldn't be bothered to care.

"I need to talk to Draco privately" he stated and Lupin instantly fled. Draco looked to Severus nervously.

"I was just talking to Rem- Uh Lupin about defense spells..." he trailed cringing at his poor choice in words. Severus shook his head.

"It's alright. I understand. I know I'm not the... feely type or someone that talks about emotions, but I- I'm here... if you need me" he said awkwardly earning a smirk from Draco.

"Did you just try to tell me you would talk to me about my feelings?!" He laughed quietly and Severus's cheeks grew hot as he shifted his fiancé.

"Yes. Now do shut up before I make you" he gritted and Draco huffed.

"Calm down Severus, I was teasing" Draco stated as he patted Severus's tense forearm. His face grew more red and his godson's smile faltered. "I'm sorry" he apologized, "but I'll definitely take you up on your offer" he assured and Severus felt relief course through him. He was grateful that he didn't look like a fool, because that's exactly what he feels like right now. He nodded stiffly in response to Draco's assurance. "So what'd you need me for?" The younger man questioned.

"Right... uh me and Gretel are getting married and I would like you to be my best man" he answered, cautiously glancing at his godson. Draco seemed mildly surprised but other than that there wasn't much else wrong with his reaction.

"Wow, I never thought my sister would turn into my mother" he commented, a large smile on the pale boy's face. It took a moment for Severus to realize what he meant but he got it all the same. Severus shifted Gretel to his left arm and held open his right.

"Come here" he said and Draco gratefully went to his godfather.

Severus hugged him tightly. He thought of Draco as a son, but to know that Draco thought of him as a father figure? He had refrained from actually hugging the boy multiple times, afraid of showing affection in a place he wasn't safe to exhibit. But that didn't matter anymore. The people he cared most about in the world were in his arms and he couldn't give a damn about what people thought of him anymore.

"Food’s ready!" Molly Weasley called from the living room. Apparently they were having Christmas in the living room, less formal.

"Food?!" Gretel perked up immediately, causing Draco to laugh as he pulled away from Severus.

"Have you been awake this entire time?" Severus chuckled as he looked down into his fiancé's innocent blue eyes.

"Maybe..." she trailed with a smile before kissing him.

"-it won't leave you alone unless-"

"-you kiss!" The Twins cackled, making the Slytherins turn around. They saw Tonks waiting excitedly under a bothersome mistletoe and Remus. Poor Remus looked as if he wanted to melt into the floor. His face was beet red as he looked around and caught eyes with Gretel. She smiled encouragingly at him. He may have fucked up but she still cares for him and wants him to be happy. He gave a slight nod and turned back to Tonks who was already closing her eyes. He took a deep breath and leaned forward. Their lips connected in a chaste but lingering kiss.

Their audience clapped and cheered while Tonks sighed dreamily. Gretel chuckled at Tonks's reaction.

"Their so cute together" she commented and to her delight Remus heard her. The poor man practically exploded from embarrassment. Tonks on the other hand bounced over to her and pried her off of Severus.

"Oh my god it was so fluffy!" She whispered loudly into Gretel's ear, causing the red-head to cringe.

"Really? Fluffy huh? That's adorable!" she responded and Tonks squealed.

"I know right! Ughhh _he's_ adorable!" She continued enthusiastically. Gretel chuckled and nodded, catching Severus's amused gaze. "Is that how it is for you?" Tonks questioned and Gretel raised an eyebrow as Ginny walked up to them.

"You do realize I'm engaged to someone that isn't Remus right?" She questioned light heartedly while Zena, Fleur, and Susan integrated themselves into the group.

"Well it's just you never talk about him..." Tonks trailed sheepishly as Molly and Hermione came up to hear what they were saying.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked curiously.

"Oh c'mon it's Snape!" Ginny exclaimed lowly.

"No one knows anything about him, especially how he _is_..." Susan blurted suggestively. Gretel looked a bit taken aback by her outburst, she was normally quiet. All of them looked at her expectantly and Gretel sighed.

"There are literally no words to describe how good he _is_..." she answered a bit uncomfortably before providing a bit of leniency. "But I will say, he _definitely_ knows what a woman wants and needs" she added and all of them giggled. Gretel just rolled her eyes.

"Gretel..." a man purred and she was immediately on alert.

All of them looked to Severus, who must not have magically replaced the buttons from when she ripped them off. He didn't have to when he had her clinging to his front anyways, but now. Now he was standing directly in front of her, his dark green dress shirt open, revealing his shredded abdominals and the hard edge of his Adonis belt. Gretel shivered. Did his pants really have to hang so low. Then again, he knew his V-line was her weakness so he did it on purpose. The bastard.

"Were you talking about me precious?" He questioned as he stuck out his hand for her to grab. Damn him and his stupidly sexy voice. She could have an orgasm from his voice alone. Her trembling hand slid into his much larger one as he pulled her against him. "Use your words precious" he soothed, the velvet feel of his voice turning her brain to mush.

"Mm... mhmm..." she trailed upon feeling the burning heat of his thumb caress her bottom lip. He grinned roguishly, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Her eyes narrowed. "You smug bastard, just because- mm..." he kissed her then. His mouth opening against hers and closing. His hand had made its way around her neck causing her to gasp, only to be swallowed by Severus's mouth.

Their tongues rolled in sync against the other before he pulled away. He was still grinning at rendering her speechless. He pointed above her head to show her the mistletoe. She scowled.

"Really? Mistletoe? You know what? I won't kiss you at all until there's some-" he cut her off again with another heart stopping kiss.

"You precious, do not have the self-restraint I do" he chuckled upon seeing her adorable pout. "Let's eat, mm?" He suggested as he nipped her bottom lip.

"Yes please! I'm starving!" She exclaimed earning another laugh from him. When she looked over his shoulder she saw the group of girls she had just left, fanning themselves. She laughed and shook her head before returning to look at her fiancé.

They all ended up talking and laughing as they ate. Gretel was curled up against Severus as she ate her food. She watched everyone converse and have fun. This was her family, all of them. Even the annoying Granger girl.

“You know I’ve been thinking...” she started, to which Severus hummed and pulled her closer to him. “I can graduate this year or in June if I test out of some subjects and double up on classes” she said and Severus looked at her, eyes wide.

“Of course you can do that” he muttered, sounding like he was an idiot for not thinking of that himself. “It would be good too since you’ll end up having our baby sometime afterwards” he agreed.

“And I’ll be _huge_” Gretel added.

“Mm” he hummed in agreement as he rubbed her flat stomach. “With my child” he whispered quietly. “I put this baby in you” he breathed possessively in her ear making her shiver. She reached behind her toguide his head down so she could kiss him.

“Yes you did” she husked impishly against his lips before she kissed him.

“Oh get a room!” Draco complained, causing her and Severus to break their kiss and their audience to laugh quietly.

“Me get a room?! I distinctly remember seeing you do something more than kiss!” She hissed glaring at him. Draco’s cheeks turned pink as he remembered what happened yesterday.

“Shut up” he muttered in embarrassment and Gretel grinned.

“Next time don’t say shit” she stated, looking at her brother with a raised eyebrow. Draco stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation. She did the only mature thing to do and stuck her tongue out right back. Everyone laughed.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy almost done! Finally! Lol. Hope y’all enjoyed lol. Night Broskis.


End file.
